Inferno
by Celly and Elfa Ju
Summary: AU, Yaoi, inspirado em 'Show Bar'. Seria o preconceito mais forte que o amor? Seria o medo mais forte do que o desejo? O que fazer quando tudo ameaça desabar, apesar de parecer tão bom? CAPÍTULO 42 ONLINE!
1. Default Chapter

Inferno era um bar localizado no melhor ponto comercial da Grécia. Em sua inauguração, muitos acharam que não faria o mínimo sucesso, os críticos de jornais e revistas, convidados para a festa não pouparam defeitos, especialmente na decoração e na maneira em que os clientes eram servidos. Belas mulheres dançavam em cima da bancada do bar, enquanto lindos homens passeavam com bandejas, prontos para servir aqueles ou aquelas que estavam sentados pelos corredores.

O bar tinha dois sócios, que já haviam se relacionado romanticamente. Carlo di Angelis mal aparecia no lugar e quando o fazia era para aproveitar-se das mulheres que lá se candidatavam para trabalhar. Diferente de Carlo, Diana Trikonis adorava o trabalho, tinhas regras rígidas para a administração e defendia todos seus empregados como se eles fossem membros de sua família. Alguns diziam que ela possuía um feroz ciúme quando Carlo se aproximava das mulheres que lá trabalhavam pelo fato de eles já terem sido noivos, mas exatamente o oposto. Ela o conhecia muito bem para largá-las nas mãos dele.

-Você poderia parar com isso, Carlo... Está começando a ficar com fama...

-Ora, Diana, eu não me importo. Além do mais, as mulheres gostam de caras assim.

-Quem te disse isso? - Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha. - As mulheres gostam de poesia, Carlo... E não de passadas de mão.

-Elas nunca reclamaram...

-Ai, esqueça... - Ela balançou a cabeça. Ao olhar para o lado, pôde ver Milo, o charmoso garçom de cabelos rebeldes, beijando um cliente, confortavelmente sentado em uma das cadeiras estofadas. - MILO!

-Ihh, sujou... - Falou ele, ao desgrudar os lábios dos lábios do outro. - Desculpe, docinho... A gente se vê depois do meu trabalho, tá? - E virou-se, tentando escapar. Mas Diana o chamou. Com um suspiro resignado, caminhou até ela. - Sim, chefinha? - Falou, com um tom de brincadeira e um sorriso na face bela, tentando fazê-la sorrir. Mas não conseguiu.

-Você tem que parar com isso, Milo. - Ela disse, séria. - Não acha que está na hora de arranjar um compromisso sério?

-É... E com alguém sério, de preferência. - Concordou Carlo, olhando disfarçadamente para o rapaz que Milo estava beijando. - Com tanta mulher gostosa no mundo, você fica ligando pra homens?

-CARLO! - Diana censurou-o, Milo apenas mandou-lhe um sorriso irônico.

-Eu até diria algo, Carlo, mas não quero perder o emprego. - E virou-se para Diana. - Querida, eu lhe respeito muito... Mas, por favor, deixe-me com meus assuntos pendentes... Com licença. - E saiu, voltando para o bar, onde Kamus preparava os drinques.

-Quando vai parar com isso? - Diana perguntou ao sócio, aborrecida.

-Nunca. Bichinhas me causam náuseas. - Falou, com cara de nojo, tomando metade de seu drinque. Diana apenas balançou a cabeça, num gesto bem negativo.

Kamus estava observando Milo aproximar-se dele, em seu habitual andar felino. Balançou a cabeça, reprovando o amigo. Estavam num ambiente de trabalho e o outro agia de uma maneira eticamente abominável. Não que naquele bar as pessoas fossem muito éticas, mas mesmo assim, não sabia como ele conseguia fazer aquilo.

- Sai uma tequila, dois Sex on The Beach e três Coronas. E bem rápido, geladinho!

- Você deveria tomar cuidado com quem anda, Milo.... - Kamus disse, colocando a tequila e os SOTB na bandeja.

- As cervejas, Iceman. Olha aqui não se meta na minha vida, ok? Não é porque você não tem vida social que eu vou entrar pro seu clube. Ou será que você.... - Milo deu um sorriso sensual.

- Será que eu o quê, Milo? - Kamus perguntou, levantando a voz.

- Será que você está interessado?

- Não diga bobagens, aquele cara não faz meu estilo.

- E quem disse que eu estava falando do carinha? - Milo disse, abrindo ainda mais o sorriso. Adorava ver o amigo perder a compostura e aquilo estava prestes a acontecer, já que o outro começava a ficar vermelho.

- Ora seu....seu....

- Ambiente de trabalho, ambiente de trabalho!! - Milo falou, fazendo o sinal de paz com os dedos. - E pro seu governo. Mesmo que você estivesse interessado, você não faz meu estilo... -ele completou, colocando as cervejas na bandeja e jogando um beijinho para Kamus, que bufou.

-Enfant... - Murmurou o barman, balançando a cabeça logo em seguida.

O belo rapaz olhou para cima, coçando a cabeça. O pequeno papelzinho que estava em sua mão, escrito com uma letra corriqueira, indicava que aquele era o lugar.

-Bom, o jeito é arriscar. - Deu os ombros e entrou na boate. Recebeu imediatamente as boas vindas de um segurança nada convencional, sorridente e sociável. Sorriu de volta à ele, pediu licença e começou a caminhar por entre os corpos frenéticos que se mexiam.

"Diana... Diana... Como vou achar essa tal?" - E olhou para os dois lados, como se procurasse uma placa com pisca-piscas apontando 'Aqui está a Diana'. Porém, obviamente, isto não aconteceu. Frustrado, se aproximou de Milo.

-Com licença? - Perguntou, respeitosamente.

-Quer beijo também? Desculpa, só depois do trabalho, senão, a Diana pega no meu pé de novo.

E Afrodite corou instantaneamente. Milo logo percebeu a besteira que fez, e se desculpou novamente. Afrodite explicou que estava querendo um emprego, e que precisava falar com a dona.

-Ah, sim... Ela tá lá. - E apontou para a mesa em que Diana e Carlo estavam. - Só toma cuidado com o cara, ele é um tarado.

-Uff, agora eu vou pra lá MESMO. - Falou, brincando, e Milo riu.

-Vamos nos dar bem. - Disse, sorridente. Olhou para o outro lado. - Tenho que ir, a gente se vê! - E saiu rapidamente, sumindo por entre as pessoas.

Até chegar à mesa onde Carlo e Diana estavam, Afrodite levou três cantadas, um homem passou a mão em sua bunda e chamou-o de "gostosa", uma mulher colocou um papel desconhecido no bolso de sua calça e outras várias pessoas o fitavam como se ele fosse a coisa mais bonita que já havia aparecido ali.

- Com licença... - Afrodite disse, num tom baixo, mal chamando a atenção dos dois, que discutiam sobre política calorosamente. Ele tentou mais uma vez, mais alto dessa vez.

- O que foi? - Diana disse, olhando para trás, com cara de poucos amigos. Porém, o que deveria ser uma reação ruim, logo se transformou num sorriso. Pegou-se aprisionada em belos olhos azuis que mais pareciam um mar. Só havia visto olhos tão belos em Kamus e Milo.

- Desculpe. Você é a Diana, não é?

- Sou sim. Algum problema?

-Falei com você mais cedo pelo telefone. Sobre o trabalho.

Diana logo ficou séria. Carlo estava atrás dela, com olhar de predador para Afrodite, ela podia sentir pelo calor que emanava do italiano. Definitivamente não precisava de mais problemas. Passou por baixo do corrimão que separava a área que estava com Carlo de Afrodite e juntou-se à ele, afastando-se o mais rapidamente dali. Ainda pôde ouvir Carlo dizendo em alto e bom tom:

- Essa daí sim é um belo espécime de mulher!!

Afrodite corou até o último fio de cabelo. Pediu mentalmente para que o homem estivesse falando de Diana. Fora retirado tão rapidamente dali que nem teve como reparar no homem. Das duas uma: ou Diana não queria que Afrodite fosse visto ou que o homem o visse. Resolveu não preocupar-se com aquilo, estava ali porque precisava do emprego. Aquilo sim era mais importante do que qualquer outra coisa.

Cruzou com Milo novamente, que apenas deu uma piscadinha de leve para ele. Aproveitou que a patroa estava indo para os fundos do bar e tratou de arrumar a companhia para depois do espediente. Uma sexta-feira sozinho não era uma coisa legal, aliás, seria deprimente. Lembrava Kamus e ele não era um geladinho como seu amigo!

-Proposta de trabalho? - Perguntou uma voz máscula, enquanto Milo e Afrodite conversavam alegremente. Afrodite virou-se para encarar o par de olhos mais malicioso que havia visto em sua vida. Piscou várias vezes antes de responder um tremido 'sim'. Milo rolou os olhos.

-Carlo, Afrodite está conversando comigo. - Falou o grego, colocando as mãos na cintura.

-Você está cheio de namoradinhos - soou desdenhoso e ofensivo, mas Milo sequer se deu ao trabalho de franzir o cenho. - por aí, então, deixe-me conversar com... Afrodite é seu nome?

E o rapaz afirmou com a cabeça, e Milo suspirou.

-Bom, já que você quer falar com ele... - E virou-se para sair, mas Afrodite segurou-lhe o braço. Não poderia decepcioná-lo, já que o outro havia sido tão simpático com ele.

-Quando a gente se encontra, Milo? - Perguntou, rápido, e o rapaz sorriu.

-Eu te procuro depois do expediente, ok? - Falou, soltando-se do braço dele e sorrindo. - Tchau, Dite. - Mandou-lhe um beijinho e saiu andando.

-Conselho de amigo, fofura... - E Carlo puxou-o pela cintura curvilínea. - Afaste-se dele, é muito galinha.

Afrodite corou imediatamente.

- Quem é a bonitinha com o Carlo? - Kamus perguntou, colocando quatro cervejas na bandeja de Milo.

- BONITINHA??? Aquele é o homem mais bonito que eu já vi ultimamente. É o Afrodite - Milo falou e quando o amigo virou os olhos, como se já tivesse ouvido aquilo milhares de vezes antes, ele completou. - Estou falando a sério. Precisa ver de perto.

- De qualquer maneira, Carlo não vai gostar muito de saber que ele não é ela. Pelo jeito que ele tá segurando o tal....Afrodite, é isso?

- Isso mesmo. Coitado do Dite....

- Vai trabalhar, Milo. Deixa o namoro pra depois.... -Kamus falou, diante do ar sonhador que Milo adquiriu.

- Olha só....eu ficaria melhor se você se afastasse... - Afrodite disse, tirando as mãos de Carlo de sua cintura. Diana havia conversado superficialmente com ele sobre o emprego, até que fora chamada para atender um telefonema no escritório que ficava no segundo andar do prédio. Alguns minutos depois, estava ali com aquele sujeito tentador, porém nada confiável, pelo que Milo havia dito previamente.

- Gracinha...eu sou o dono daqui. Você só tem a lucrar estando comigo...

Afrodite sentiu-se sujo. Nunca se prestaria a trabalhar em um lugar só porque estava dormindo com o chefe. Aquilo era desprezível. Teve vontade de socar o homem à sua frente, ignorando a boa vontade de Diana em quase empregá-lo ali. Mas não precisou tomar nenhuma atitude mais drástica. Diana surgiu de repente, com uma expressão furiosa, puxou Carlo pela gola da camisa e jogou-o para a frente do bar, batendo a porta logo em seguida.

- Regra número um: não se envolva com cafajestes.- ela disse, abrindo a porta que dava para a saída e apontando-a para Afrodite.

-...Desculpe... - Afrodite abaixou a cabeça, envergonhado. - Eu juro que eu tentei tirá-lo de perto de mim, mas ele...

-Não se desculpe, ele faz isso com todas. - Suspirou Diana, passando as mãos pelos ombros do rapaz. - Mas eu não vou deixar ele se aproximar de você, tá, lindo? - E Afrodite sorriu sinceramente, adorando aquela moça tão linda e tão prestativa.

-Obrigada... Posso te chamar de Diana, né? - Perguntou, suavemente.

-Não. - E ele ameaçou se desculpar, mas ela foi mais rápida. - Você DEVE.

E riram.

-E quanto à proposta de emprego? - Perguntou ele, do jeito mais sutil que pôde.

-Hum... Você tem que passar por um teste... Durante essa noite.

-Oh, meu Deus... Isso não envolve passar a mão nos clientes, envolve?

-De onde você tirou isso? - Ela ergueu a sobrancelha.

Então, inocentemente, Afrodite apontou para Milo. Diana começou a rir.

-Meu Deus, por favor, não! - Disse ela, ainda rindo. - Vem cá. - Puxou-o pela mão até o bar. - Kamus, esse é o Afrodite. Dite, esse é o Kamus.

-Prazer. - Disse, friamente, mais preocupado em preparar os drinques para colocar na bandeja de um rapaz do que em saudar o talvez novo amigo de profissão.

-Prazer! - Disse Dite, com um sorriso.

-Você tem um sorriso bonito, precisamos disso. - Falou Diana, sorridente. - Mas não preparando bebidas ou distribuindo-as.

Kamus, então, virou-se para Diana.

-Você não vai me dizer que... - E antes que o rapaz pudesse terminar a frase, Diana subiu no bar, ficando de pé em cima dele. Ofereceu a mão à Afrodite, que apenas olhou-a, assustado. Kamus colocou a mão na testa e murmurou um 'eu mereço...'.

-Que quer que eu faça, Diana? - Perguntou Dite, sem entender.

-ESSE é o teste. Sobe.

Afrodite ainda estava chocado demais para entender o que poderia estar acontecendo, quando Diana rasgou as mangas de sua camisa branca, deixando os braços à mostra. Alguns clientes que estavam no balcão olharam sedutoramente para os dois. Ele ia perguntar à ela o que teria que fazer, quando ouviu a voz fria de Kamus gritando num megafone:

"Atenção....se os anjos ou os demônios estão na casa, apareçam agora!!"

Afrodite ficou mais atônito ainda quando três mulheres saíram de três cantos distintos do bar. Uma ruiva de calça branca de couro e frente única preta deu uma cambalhota e subiu no balcão ao seu lado. A loira, vestida de calça jeans e regata rosa repetiu os movimentos e mandou um beijinho para os admiradores, que começavam a gritar. Porém a garota dos cabelos verdes pediu para ser levantada e assim os homens fizeram, alguns demorando alguns minutos a mais acariciando as pernas que estavam à mostra devido à saia de couro marrom curtíssima e a tomara-que-caia da mesma cor.

- Você é a novata? -a loira perguntou, já começando a dançar.

Afrodite apenas assentiu, ainda chocado demais quando "Sympathy For The Devil" começou a tocar e a garota de cabelos verdes deu um grito, tomando o megafone das mãos de Kamus.

- Temos uma novata!!! -ela gritou e todos comemoraram, levantando os copos. - Qual o seu nome? -ela perguntou baixinho.

- Afrodite. -ele ainda não sabia o que fazer. Todos o estavam confundindo com uma mulher e Diana, ainda em cima do balcão, não parecia muito disposta a corrigir as mulheres que estavam ali com ele.

- Afrodite!!! - a mulher gritou de novo. -Vamos ver do que ela é capaz! Acompanhe a gente! Não tenha medo!!

Elas começaram uma coreografia e Afrodite não sabia o que fazer. Tentou acompanhar alguns passos mas elas faziam tudo muito rápido. "Esse é o teste", ele lembrou das palavras de Diana. Não era de fugir de algum desafio. Se eles queriam que alguém dançasse, ele iria dançar.

Começou timidamente mas uma vez que a música começou a correr em seu sangue, foi como se fossem um só. De repente aquele balcão era como um palco só dele e ninguém mais estava ali, nem clientes, nem mulheres, nem mesmo a futura patroa. Os movimentos eram cada vez mais sensuais, combinando com a canção e ele só percebeu o furor que estava causando quando a música terminou e ele abriu os olhos, dando-se conta de que estava sozinho ali no balcão e que as três mulheres, mais Diana, haviam descido e só o admiravam. Os gritos ensurdecedores da clientela pedindo por mais foram a confirmação de que estava com o emprego garantido. Pelo menos era o que ele achava.

-CIRCULANDO, CIRCULANDO! - Berrou a jovem de cabelos verdes, ameaçando espancar quem se aproximasse.

-Sossega, Shina. - A loura, June, deu um tapinha no ombro dela. - Parabéns, Afrodite. Você é linda.

E Diana pigarreou alto.

-Meninas, que bom que vocês gostaram DO - enfatizou a palavra, fazendo as garotas ficarem chocadas. - Dite.

-PQP! Ele é homem?! - Shina berrou, sendo prontamente cutucada pela ruiva, Marin, envergonhada pela atitude da outra.

-Sim, eu sou. - Ele finalmente falou, sentindo um rubor subir às faces ao ser encarado por todas elas.

-Bem... - Marin fez tudo para mudar de assunto. Virou-se para Diana, improvisando um grande sorriso. - Temos um novo companheiro, moça?

-Eu tenho que falar com Carlo e...

As dançarinas se entreolharam, cada uma fazendo uma cara diferente, mas todas com o mesmo significado.

-Diana... Posso falar com você... Um instantinho? - Perguntou June, apontando para o outro lado.

-Ahn? Claro... Licença. - E foi com June. Ao se distanciarem, Diana encarou a loura. - Diga-me.

-...Não fale com o Carlo...

-Por que?

-Do jeito que ele é cabeça dura, não ia aceitar que ele ficasse.

-Mas ele é sócio, ele tem que saber.

-Ele é sócio, não dono. - June disse, com a voz suave. Diana somente suspirou.

-Está bem, está bem... - E pegou a mão da jovem sorridente. Caminharam até Afrodite, que estava muito ocupado em responder as perguntas incessantes de Marin e Shina sobre pele, cabelo e coisas daquele tipo. Sorria às duas com muita simpatia, e Diana teve a certeza de ele seria uma boa pedida. Desde que não se envolvesse com quem não devia.

-Afrodite. - Disse, e as duas dançarinas se calaram. Afrodite enrijeceu. - O emprego é seu.


	2. Mantendo contato

**NOTA DAS AUTORAS:  
**  
**Ju:**

**  
**Antes de tudo, obrigada pelos comentários. Adorei recebê-los, adorei mesmo.  
  
Gostaria de dizer à Pipe e à Daphne Peçanha que eu tive espasmos ao receber comentários de ambas, duas das minhas ídolas aqui do (Eu quero autógrafo) Muitíssimo obrigada, meninas!  
  
Tenho alguns avisos pra colocar:  
  
Vamos postar um capítulo por semana. Todo domingo, um novo capítulo. SEM FALTA.  
  
Críticas construtivas são muito importantes, e adoramos recebê-las. Se puderem, por favor, nos mandem algumas.  
  
Vai haver lemon em capítulos futuros. Acho que é bom avisar...  
  
Bom, é isso.  
  
Estou muito feliz em saber que vocês estão acompanhando o nosso fic... Eu e a Celly estamos trabalhando pra caramba nele... É maravilhoso saber que ele está sendo apreciado.  
  
Muitíssimo obrigada, novamente.  
  
BOA LEITURA!  
  
----------------------------  
  
**Celly:**

Pois é, segundo capítulo sendo publicado e vocês não imaginam o quanto isso me deixa feliz. Saber que uma idéia, a princípio tão louca, foi bem recebida por todos. As reviews estão aí pra provar e nos impulsionar a continuar.

_Nala, Pipe, Daphne e Shining Light_: obrigada pelos comentários e incentivos. Esperamos estar à altura das expectativas de vocês neste e nos próximos capítulos também.

Os recados já foram dados pela Ju e faço delas minhas palavras. Uma idéia nos juntou e descobrimos que uma grande amizade está nascendo a partir dela. Então, eu também agradeço à minha companheira de AIM nas madrugadas diárias!

Boa leitura!

* * *

  
**Capítulo Dois**

As duas semanas que se seguiram passaram como um furacão para Afrodite. Ele passou de desempregado à empregado, com direito a vários amigos diferentes, um novo apartamento (cortesia e sorte, já que Milo estava procurando alguém para dividir o aluguel, desde que o último garçom de Inferno havia se mudado para outra cidade) e uma habilidade incrível com garrafas e copos, graças à Kamus, que superficialmente era o "Iceman", como Milo costumava dizer, mas uma vez íntimo do cara, não tinha como não gostar dele.  
  
Eram sete da noite e o bar ainda não tinha aberto. Sexta feira era o dia que mais lotavam e com certeza tinham que estar preparados para qualquer coisa. Todos estavam curiosos e por que não dizer, ansiosos, porque desde que Afrodite havia sido efetivado no emprego o sócio-problema Carlo não tinha dado sinal de vida e Diana havia saído para visitar um parente doente. Kamus havia sido nomeado o supervisor do estabelecimento, então tudo parecia estar correndo às mil maravilhas. Até que....  
  
- June, atende ao telefone que eu estou ocupado!! -Kamus pediu dos fundos do bar à loira, que estava deitada no balcão, comendo uma cereja.  
  
- Inferno, boa noite! -ela falou com uma voz sensual.  
  
Uma voz que pingava sensualidade arrepiou até o último fio de cabelo dela, que suspirou profundamente.  
  
- Sexy June...quanto tempo eu não te vai essa sua beleza?  
  
- Carlo. Boa noite. -ela disse, mecanicamente. - Vou passar para o Kamus, espere um minuto.  
  
- Peraí, peraí, gatinha.... -Carlo começou a dizer, mas ninguém respondeu. Alguns minutos depois, ele foi recepcionado pela voz fria de Kamus.  
  
- Oi, Carlo. Aconteceu alguma coisa?  
  
- Não. Só queria falar com a Di. Ela tá por aí, porque eu liguei pra casa dela e ninguém atendeu.  
  
- A Diana foi até Mikonos para visitar uma tia, que está doente. Só volta na segunda feira.  
  
- E quem está tomando conta desse lugar?  
  
- Eu fiquei encarregado, algum problema?  
  
Do outro lado do bar, em uma das mesas, Afrodite conversava animadamente com Milo e Aldebaran, o segurança da boate. Não demorou muito e uma abalada June juntou-se à eles.  
  
- O que aconteceu, menina?  
  
- Carlo ao telefone. Detesto aquele carcamano sedutor.  
  
Milo apenas riu e ignorou o comentário da garota. Voltou-se para Afrodite novamente.  
  
- Olha, amanhã a gente tem aquele jantar lá na casa do Mu e do Shaka. Eles estão curiosíssimos pra saber quem é o vizinho novo.  
  
- E quem são esses? Amigos seus?  
  
- É o casal mais romanticamente apaixonado que eu conheço...muito chatos às vezes, mas são pessoas maravilhosas.  
  
- Gente, preparem-se. -era a voz de Kamus. A expressão no rosto dele não era das melhores.  
  
- O que aconteceu? -Aldebaran perguntou, já preocupado.  
  
- Carlo vem nos visitar hoje.  
  
Afrodite não se afetou, mas Milo e Aldebaran perderam a cor. O rapaz de cabelos azuis apenas encarou-os, sem entender o porquê de tanta aflição.  
  
-Gente, qual é o problema? Eu sei que ele é meio garanhão e tudo o mais... Mas isso não é tão ruim assim, né? - E os dois olharam para Afrodite, que suspirou. - Tudo bem, é sim, mas não é nada com o qual não possamos lidar, certo?  
  
-Acho bom você não dançar essa noite, Dite. - Falou Milo, pensativo.  
  
-Nem pensar! Eu e as meninas preparamos uma coreografia ótima hoje... - E fez beicinho. Aldebaran apenas rolou os olhos, mas Milo acabou rindo.  
  
-Quem pode dizer não pra você? - E deu um sorrisinho. Ouviram alguns murmúrios altos e olharam para a porta, não se surpreendendo ao ver Carlo se aproximando, trajando um charmoso terno branco e piscando para a maioria das jovens que lhe sorriam, mandavam beijinhos ou simplesmente lançavam um olhar à ele.  
  
-Vai se arrumar, Dite. Vocês entram em dez minutos. - Falou Kamus, olhando pro relógio. - Deba, vai pra porta, okay? Milo, vai trabalhar, vagabundo.  
  
-Ai, picolé, que estressado que você é... - Falou, se levantando, enquanto fazia uma careta. - Você precisa dar uns beijos na boca pra relaxar.  
  
-CALA A BOCA, MILO! - E o garçom saiu correndo, rindo, escapando da bofetada que iria tomar.  
  
Do outro lado, Carlo se aproximava do bar, ficando à pouco mais de dois metros, buscando uma visão privilegiada, esperando as belíssimas dançarinas de sempre.  
  
Do lado de dentro, Shina ensaiava, rebolando na frente do espelho, de calcinha e tomara-que-caia.  
  
-Menina, que acha de poupar energia para o showzinho, hein? - Perguntou Afrodite, passando delineador nos olhos, enfatizando-os ainda mais.  
  
-Eu tenho energia de sobra para isso e para muito mais, amorzinho. - Falou ela, pegando um saiote, com estampa de pele de onça. Virou-se, à procura de uma pequena tomara-que-caia, com a mesma estampa.  
  
-Jesus Cristo, você realmente vai usar isso? - June perguntou, terminando de colocar a blusinha de um ombro só, de cor vermelha. Colocou, também, uma calça de couro branca e sapatos de bico fino.  
  
-Meninas, vocês vão me apagar... - Marin disse, colocando as mãos na cintura. Usava uma calça jeans rasgadinha e uma blusa preta, justa e levemente transparente na barriga. Nos pés, scarpins pretos.  
  
-Tenho que tomar cuidado. - Afrodite falou, sorridente. Usava uma calça de couro preta, justa, blusa azul-clara, justinha, bem colada na cintura feminina, e sapatos fechados, escuros, de bico fino.  
  
-E então? - Ouviram a voz de Kamus. Correram rapidamente, chegando ao local de destino em poucos milésimos. - Atenção....se os anjos ou os demônios estão na casa, apareçam agora!  
  
E vieram. June chegou mandando beijos, Shina aproveitou a deixa para pisar nos dedinhos de um de seus admiradores.  
  
Marin, mais discreta, sorriu e acenou. Afrodite, porém, surpreendeu. Parou na borda e foi descendo, ficando quase de joelhos no chão. Com o dedo, fez um movimento lento e ensaiado para Milo, travado no meio do público.  
  
-Lindinho... - Chamou-o, fazendo uma voz muito felina. Carlo cerrou os olhos.  
  
"Deus do céu!" - Pensou, olhando fixamente para Afrodite.  
  
-EU NÃO VOU! - Berrou Milo, tentando fugir. Mas algumas moças o agarraram e o obrigaram a ir para o palco. Afrodite puxou-o, fazendo-o ficar ao seu lado. Com um movimento sensual, puxou-lhe pela blusa, juntando-se à ele.  
  
-QUE COMECE O SHOW!  
  
E a conhecida 'Satisfaction' começou a tocar. Shina, Marin e June dançaram belamente, como sempre. Mas os que mais chamavam a atenção, eram Afrodite e Milo.  
  
Deslizando a mão até o peito do rapaz de cabelos azul escuros, Afrodite sorriu-lhe felinamente. Milo pegou-o pela mão, trazendo-o mais para perto. Abraçando-lhe pela cintura, conduziu-o numa dança quente, até que o rapaz de cabelos claros soltou-se e deixou-se conduzir sozinho, com Milo dançando à sua frente. Os quadris mexiam-se com muita leveza, apesar do ritmo ser frenético. As mãos viajavam por entre os corpos, em leves carícias, ora ousadas, ora brincalhonas. Os cabelos colavam-se nas bordas do rosto belo, seduzindo à quem olhasse.  
  
Kamus parou por um momento, admirando o amigo garçom. Pegou-se admirando o movimento sensual dos quadris e da cintura do rapaz, assim como o pequeno joguinho que ele e Afrodite estavam fazendo, com o intuito de deixarem os clientes loucos - o que realmente estavam conseguindo.  
  
Carlo parecia hipnotizado. Nunca, em toda a sua vida, havia visto algo como aquilo. Que olhos! Que cabelos! Que rosto! E que boca! Aquela 'moça' era a coisa mais linda e mais altamente desejável que ele já conhecera. Desejou imensamente ser Milo, que parecia realmente estar se divertindo com aquilo.  
  
-Vem cá, Dite... - Murmurou, sensual. Afrodite riu, notando que a música estava quase acabando.  
  
Oferecendo a mão à Milo, não relutou quando foi puxado com suavidade, para cair nos braços dele e sentir lábios serem colados aos seus, no fim. Os aplausos foram ensurdecedores, assim como os assobios e os gritinhos de 'gostosa!' e coisas parecidas. Milo soltou Afrodite, ambos rindo muito.  
  
-Obrigado, Milo. - Agradeceu Afrodite quando o rapaz desceu, esperando poder continuar à servir os drinques.  
  
-Eu que agradeço, Dite. Beijos na boca são sempre bem vindos. - Disse, rindo, saindo.  
  
Carlo mexeu no cabelo, respirou fundo e se aproximou do bar, sorrindo sedutoramente para Afrodite, que gelou e engoliu em seco ao vê-lo se aproximar.  
  
- Dirty sex, gatinha. - ele disse lentamente, olhando-o de cima a baixo, parando nos lábios sedutores.  
  
- Hein? -Afrodite fez-se de surdo.  
  
- O drinque, Dirty Sex. Pode fazer um bem gostoso pra mim? - Carlo continuou com cara de safado, fingindo-se de inocente, mas escolhendo bem as palavras, para que soassem em duplo sentido.  
  
Afrodite balançou a cabeça negativamente, virando-se de costas para Carlo, procurando as bebidas que compunham o tal drinque. Ao mesmo tempo que achava o italiano perigoso, cafajeste e insensível, não podia negar que ele era altamente sexy quando o queria. Seus olhos pareciam queimar toda vez que o fitavam e aquilo estava começando a incomodar-lhe. Resolveu dar um basta naquilo tudo.  
  
- Kamus, pode servir o drinque ao Carlo?  
  
- Está sentindo alguma coisa? -Kamus pareceu preocupado. Era a primeira vez desde que Afrodite tinha começado a trabalhar, que ele se recusava a atender um cliente, por mais que fosse o famigerado sócio de Diana.  
  
- Um pouco tonto, vou lá atrás lavar meu rosto.  
  
Kamus assentiu e observou atentamente quando Afrodite foi meio que cambaleando para os fundos do bar. Resolveu não preocupar-se muito com aquilo. Foi atender o patrão, que o recebeu com cara de poucos amigos.  
  
- Ué, cadê a gatinha? Kamus, você só serve pra cortar o barato de todo mundo! - Carlo disse, tomando o drinque das mãos do francês e virando de uma vez só.  
  
- Carlo, eu acho melhor você saber....  
  
- Esquece francês chato! O Milo tem toda a razão! - Carlo disse, levantando-se ainda meio tonto pelo efeito da bebida e saindo do bar, caminhando na direção na qual Afrodite havia ido. Ele pensou em acompanhar o italiano, mas ao ver que Shina, que servia algumas bebidas a dois clientes estava em apuros, achou melhor deixar para lá.  
  
Milo estava caminhando lentamente para o bar, na sua natural pose de conquistador, procurando qual seria a companhia da noite, quando viu Afrodite indo para os fundos. Achou esquisito, mas não se preocupou. Aliás, só teve essa sensação quando viu Carlo indo na mesma direção. Aquilo não iria terminar bem, ele tinha certeza. Correu o mais rápido que pôde até o balcão, onde encontrou um apreensivo Kamus.  
  
- Que bom que você veio rápido. Tentei falar pro Carlo que o Afrodite não é uma mulher, mas ele me ignorou. Agora ele foi lá pros fundos e o Dite está lá, você precisa fazer alguma coisa.  
  
- Tá, tá, não me apressa, estou indo!  
  
Milo correu para os fundos mas por uma porta oposta à qual Afrodite e Carlo haviam passado. Aquilo lhe daria tempo de cortar caminho e chegar primeiro ao amigo e não encontrarem com o italiano. Ele só não contava por cruzar com Carlo já tentando "bater um papo" mais íntimo com Dite.  
  
- Dite, meu amor! -Milo disse, mais alto, surpreendendo os dois. Afrodite percebeu a mudança no comportamento do amigo e resolveu entrar naquele jogo. Desvencilhou-se facilmente de Carlo e correu para os braços do amigo.  
  
- Qual é a tua, Milo? -Carlo perguntou, aborrecido. Agora que tinha conseguido ficar a sós com a garota mais bonita que já havia visto, não conseguia acreditar que era Milo quem o interrompia.  
  
- Dite está comigo. Será que você não pode respeitar? -Milo perguntou, desafiador.  
  
- Isso é verdade? -Carlo perguntou, dessa vez, olhando para Afrodite, que apenas assentiu.  
  
Milo, para assegurar ainda mais toda aquela encenação, puxou Afrodite para mais perto e beijou-lhe novamente, enlaçando-o pela cintura, abraçando-o fortemente. Pela segunda vez naquela noite, Carlo ansiou por ser Milo.  
  
-Seus despudorados. Se a Diana souber disso, despede vocês dois. -ele disse, ameaçadoramente, passando pelo "casal", esbarrando de propósito em Milo.  
  
-Essa foi por pouco, Dite! - Milo disse, tocando a ponta do nariz do amigo com um dos dedos. Afrodite apenas sorriu, um tanto quanto mexido com aquilo tudo.  
  
-Estou com medo, Milo... - Confessou o rapaz, abaixando os olhos. Milo suavizou a expressão e envolveu-o em seus braços, acariciando a nuca do rapaz.  
  
-Não fica assim, Dite. Vai dar tudo certo.  
  
-...Vai mesmo? - Pareceu tão inocente, tão desprotegido... Embora Milo bem soubesse que ele era bem saidinho. Beijou a testa do amigo andrógino, dando-lhe um último afago antes de soltar-lhe e pegar sua mão.  
  
-Sim. Eu prometo. - E Afrodite sorriu. Ambos saíram, de mãos dadas, passeando pela boate.  
  
Mais tarde...  
  
-Até, Dite. - Despediu-se Kamus, fechando a boate. Milo bateu o pé.  
  
-Não vai se despedir de mim, não? - Cruzou os braços, ficando emburrado, enquanto seu pé ainda era batido com força no chão.  
  
-Eu não, seu tarado. - Falou Kamus, lançando-lhe um olhar de lado.  
  
-Ahhh, que foi? - Sua voz soou maliciosa. - Ficou assim porque eu beijei o Dite? Não se preocupa, amore, ainda tem Milo pra você. - Jogou-se nos braços de Kamus, tentando alcançar sua boca. O francês virou a cabeça, e Milo acabou por beijar-lhe a bochecha.  
  
-SEU IDIOTA! - E empurrou Milo imediatamente, ficando de uma cor vermelha-viva impressionante. Um mixto de raiva e vergonha. Deu as costas e saiu andando de volta para sua casa, pisando com tanta força que seus passos puderam ser ouvidos até que ele cruzasse a esquina.  
  
-Milo... Acho que você não devia ter feito isso... - Afrodite falou, antes de se encolher de frio. Mesmo com sobretudo e calça de couro, não pôde evitar de tremer. Milo apenas sorriu marotamente.  
  
-Liga não, ele esquece. - Deu os ombros. - Sabe, eu tive uma idéia bem legal...  
  
-Ah, é? - Piscou os olhos. - Qual?  
  
-Já que você está com frio, o amigo aqui se oferece para aquecê-lo gratuitamente. - E passou os braços ao redor de Afrodite, trazendo-o para perto. Este apenas riu, beijando Milo nos lábios. Isso iria acabar se tornando corriqueiro, pela freqüência com a qual eles o estavam fazendo ultimamente. Mas os beijos nunca passavam de um encostar de lábios ou um movimento aqui e acolá. Nada muito 'profundo'.  
  
-Obrigado, mas eu dispenso, querido. - Falou, rindo, desvencilhando-se dos braços de Milo.  
  
-Ah, tudo bem... - Milo abraçou-lhe pelo ombro. - Vamos pra casa...  
  
-Eu vou dar uma volta, se importa? - Perguntou Afrodite, olhando para o rapaz com um olhar de súplica. Milo apenas suspirou.  
  
-Dite, é perigoso...  
  
-Ah, Milo, eu sei... Mas eu sei umas lutinhas, lembra? E minhas pernas são fortes. Posso correr! - Riu-se, mas o rapaz não acompanhou o riso.  
  
-E Carlo?  
  
-Já deve ter ido, Mi... É bobeira, viu? Posso me cuidar sozinho! - Falou Afrodite, ainda com o rosto alegre e sutil. Milo apenas suspirou, resignado.  
  
-Tudo bem, se você diz... Mas não demora, ok? Estou te esperando. - Beijou a testa do rapaz e saiu andando, sumindo rapidamente. Ao ter certeza que ele estava longe, a expressão de Afrodite mudou completamente, tornando-se angustiada.  
  
-Eu precisava de um tempo sozinho... - Suspirou, murmurando. O vento soprou ainda mais forte, e ele se encolheu ainda mais, começando a caminhar na direção contrária.  
  
-Te achei!  
  
E ao virar-se, sentiu braços o envolverem. Foi puxado para dentro de um beco e notou que mãos seguravam seus ombros, encostando-o na parede de tijolos desgastados. Assustado, Afrodite tremeu, arregalando as orbes azuis, em pânico. Mesmo não conseguindo identificar a figura, sabia que boa coisa não podia ser.  
  
-Shh, calma... - A voz de Carlo, sensual, tentava acalmar um trêmulo rapaz. - Eu não mordo...  
  
-OH, MEU DEUS! CARLO! - Reconheceu-o, tentando desvencilhar-se dele, mas agora o outro o prendia com força, admirando suas tentativas de libertação. Todas mal sucedidas, é claro.  
  
-Calma, amor... - Falou, aproximando seu rosto do face bela do outro. - Milo não precisa saber.  
  
E, debruçando-se levemente, conseguiu alcançar os lábios do rapaz menor. Surpreendeu-se ao ver o quão sutis e macios eles eram, e como era deliciosa a sensação de poder senti-los, trêmulos e quentes (mesmo que a temperatura tivesse baixado tanto em tão pouco tempo), contra os seus, impetuosos e provavelmente frios. As mãos de Afrodite, que relutavam, tentavam soltá-lo, pareceram perder as forças, e ele se viu correspondendo ao beijo, mesmo que, na sua cabeça, uma vozinha gritasse 'Fuja!' desesperadamente.  
  
"Milo! Socorro!" - Pensou, mas sentiu-se tolo ao fazê-lo. Milo não poderia ouvi-lo, não poderia vir correndo para salvá-lo mais uma vez... Principalmente porque, por menos que quisesse admitir, ele estava gostando.  
  
Carlo, deliciado e hipnotizado, deixou uma mão escorregar do pescoço para a cintura delicada. Afrodite, parecendo recuperar milagrosamente as forças, interrompeu bruscamente o beijo e empurrou-o, ofegante e trêmulo.  
  
-Seu... Seu...  
  
-Não me diga que não gostou, amor... - Falou, a voz irônica.  
  
-Canalha! - Empurrou mais uma vez, antes de ajeitar o sobretudo, passar a mão nos cabelos e rumar para sua casa.  
  
De dentro do beco, Carlo sorriu, para soltar uma divertida risada depois.  
  
- Que cara é essa? -Milo perguntou, vendo Afrodite cobrindo os lábios com as mãos, como se tentasse esquentar as mesmas.  
  
- Humm...nada não. -ele mentiu. -Aquele lado tinham uns caras esquisitos, achei melhor voltar.  
  
- Tem certeza de que não aconteceu nada?  
  
- Credo, Milo! Vai ficar me interrogando agora? -Afrodite detestava ser grosso com o amigo, mas naquele momento não queria pensar muito no que havia acontecido e em sua própria reação.  
  
- Desculpa, não está mais aqui quem perguntou. -um Milo cabisbaixo respondeu.  
  
Fizeram o percurso até o apartamento que dividiam em silêncio, ambos pensando em coisas diferentes. Era impossível para Afrodite não deixar os pensamentos vagarem até o beco onde ficara preso por alguns instantes com Carlo. Era verdade que o outro era insensível, homofóbico e galinha, mas não podia negar que era um poço de sensualidade, bonito e ainda por cima beijava bem.  
  
_"Afrodite, pare de pensar nisso. Ele acha que você é uma mulher, se descobre a verdade, vai no mínimo te despedir. Isso se você sair vivo do bar"._  
  
Já Milo sabia que havia algo de errado com o amigo e não eram os tais homens estranhos que ele havia mencionado. Pensou se era Carlo, mas desfez-se mentalmente daquela possibilidade. Sabia que Dite não estaria vivo naquele instante, caso tivesse cruzado com o italiano.  
  
- Ih, é o Milo, olha lá, Shaka!! Acho que é o nosso novo vizinho também! -uma voz tranqüila disse, da sacada do segundo andar do prédio, vendo Milo aproximar-se da entrada junto com Afrodite.  
  
Quando já estavam na porta principal do prédio depararam-se com duas figuras que os recepcionaram com sorrisos pra lá de amigáveis. O louro de olhos azuis abraçou Milo como se não o visse há muito tempo. O outro, de cabelos lavanda e olhos quase no mesmo tom, não repetiu o gesto, mas apertou a mão de Milo carinhosamente. Não repetiram o gesto com o Afrodite, que os olhava com admiração. Aqueles deveriam ser os tais amigos e vizinhos que viviam viajando e que Milo falava tanto.  
  
- Vocês dois! Quanto tempo! Aquele gato assassino de vocês quase não me dava sossego! Da próxima vez, levem-no com vocês. -Milo reclamou, olhando para Shaka, que sorria.  
  
- Não fale assim de Shiva, oras! E tem outra coisa, caso você não perceba, nossas viagens são como lua-de-mel, não dá pra levar as crianças. -Mu justificou-se olhando para Afrodite pela primeira vez.  
  
-Sorte de vocês que Afrodite tem um talento enorme com animais. Shiva o adorou.  
  
- Ah, esse é o famoso Afrodite! -Shaka disse, estendendo a mão para o rapaz de cabelos azuis, que retribuiu, fazendo o mesmo. -Você faz jus a seu nome, é muito bonito mesmo.  
  
Afrodite corou com o comentário. Só não foi pior porque um sonoro tapa no ombro de Shaka foi ouvido. Veio, é claro, de Mu.  
  
- E este é minha metade ciumenta, o Mu. -ele completou, alisando o lugar onde Mu havia batido.  
  
- Desculpa, às vezes alguém tem que colocá-lo em seu devido lugar. Eu sou o Mu, muito prazer! -ele disse, sorrindo ligeiramente, deixando transparecer que não havia nenhum tipo de inimizade entre eles.  
  
- Muito prazer! Vocês são muito divertidos. Eu lamento não ser uma companhia boa hoje, estou muito cansado. Mas muito prazer mesmo em conhecê-los. Milo me avisou do jantar, estarei lá com certeza e levarei a sobremesa. -Afrodite disse, precipitando-se para a porta de entrada, deixando os três amigos sozinhos, ainda conversando.  
  
- Vocês brigaram? -Shaka perguntou, sem fazer muitos rodeios.  
  
- Shaka! Pelo amor de Deus, pára de se meter na vida dos outros!! Mas vocês brigaram? -Mu também perguntou.  
  
Milo contou brevemente o que havia acontecido naquelas últimas semanas, incluindo toda a história com Carlo. No fim, já estavam sentados nos banquinhos que haviam na frente do prédio, Shaka sentado no colo de Mu, ouvindo a tudo atentamente.  
  
- Milo, querido....eu acho que você deve cuidar muito bem do Dite, como você mesmo o chama. Pelo visto o Carlo vai pegar no pé dele.... -Mu começou.  
  
- Isso se não pegar em outro lugar.... -Shaka completou e levou outro tapa de Mu. Milo apenas riu.  
  
- Como ia dizendo antes de ser interrompido.....você sabe como aquele italiano é. Quando ele cisma com alguma coisa é difícil ele mudar de idéia, a não ser que consiga o que quer. E sinceramente Dite não é o que ele quer. -Mu continuou, enfatizando o não da última frase.  
  
Do segundo andar, um Afrodite deitado na cama tentava dormir. Virava de um lado para o outro na cama, mas o sono não vinha. Fechava os olhos e seus pensamentos eram transportados até o momento em que foi segurado por braços fortes e seus lábios tomados sem nenhum pudor. Tirou a blusa de manga comprida do pijama. Sentia-se muito quente ao pensar no outro e por mais errado que fosse, não queria e não podia admitir que havia sido bom demais.

* * *

_Missão cumprida nessa tarde de domingo! Esperamos que vocês gostem do segundo capítulo. Domingo que vem tem mais um!_

_Beijos em todos!_

_Celly e Ju._

__


	3. Revelações

Claro que a gente não podia começar mais um capítulo sem antes agradecer primeiramente à todas que estão lendo. As reviews têm sido tão deliciosas de ler quanto escrever esse fic. Obrigada mesmo!

**Celly:**

**_Daphne Pessanha: _**rói os cotovelos não, menina....isso faz mal! HE HE....mas sim....a reação do Carlo promete....só digo isso...podes crer que os espasmos da Ju foram os mesmos quando você recebeu review da Pipe e eu também! Valeu pelos comentários!

**_Lili Psique: _**já disse pra você não roer as unhas não...até o final do fic já vai estar sem os dedos... Celly maldosa . Mas sim...Carlo descobrindo que Dite não é moça....afe, ele é muito desligado!!

**_Ia-Chan: _**quê isso, menina.....Dite e Milo..na na ni na não...eles são praticamente irmãos....vai ter nada perverso entre eles não...e quanto ao Kamus...ele é um maldoso mesmo, coração de gelo, mas mesmo assim eu o adoro!

**_Pipe: _**nós é que dizemos menos, moça....olha a modéstia Celly segura uma faixa dizendo 'Pipe é demais!' ....mas sim...não ficou fofo o Milo com o Dite? Adoráveis mesmo...e que bom que você gostou....agora, quanto à reação do senhor todo poderoso Carlo...não sei bem....Shaka vai parar de apanhar, pode deixar....a culpa é toda do Mu....ele que bate no loiro, tadinho!

**_Yoru no Yami: _**sim...Milo e Kamus são lindos mesmo, já deixamos isso oficializado agora. Super casal 20 do Santuário. Olha, todo domingo vai ter atualização, então é só vir aqui nesse dia que vai ter capítulo novo! Valeu pela review!

Trabalho cumprido! Espero que vocês gostem desse que muitas esperavam vão acontecer...até semana que vem!!

**Ju:**

Ah, meninas... Vocês não imaginam o quanto essas reviews nos deixam felizes... Mandem se puderem, viu? - Iremos adorar!

Agradeço à **Daphne Pessanha**, **Lili Psique, Ia-Chan, Pipe, Yoru no Yami, Nala **e **Shining. **Obrigada por estarem acompanhando nosso fic. É muitíssimo especial para nós.

**_Não posso deixar de agradecer à minha querida companheira Celly. Obrigada por tudo, moça! _** Espero que vocês gostem desse novo capítulo. 

Até semana que vem!  
**_  
Ah! E boa leitura! _**

-----------------

**Capítulo 03 - Revelações**

_Amanhece..._

Sentiu algo descer e subir por suas costas. Abanou-se sutilmente, ainda virado na cama, de barriga para baixo, pensando ser um mosquito. Mas abandonou essa hipótese ao notar que, absolutamente, era grande e pesado demais para ser um reles mosquitinho. Sonolento, virou o corpo para cima de leve e pôde identificar um Milo sorridente, com uma bandeja nas mãos.

-Olá, Bela Adormecida. - Cumprimentou, sorridente, quando o amigo sentou-se na cama, ainda meio perdido. - Dormiu bem?

-É, bastante... Só tenho de reclamar de uma coisa...

-Do que?

-Onde já se viu Bela Adormecida sem beijo do príncipe? - Ergueu a sobrancelha, falando num tom malicioso. Milo deu-lhe um tapinha no braço, e se deixou rir.

-Você é um tarado, Dite... Depois Kamus diz sou eu...

-Você é o culpado por isso, Milo. Eu aprendi com você. - Falou, dando uma leve coçadinha no nariz, antes de bocejar contidamente. Milo ajeitou a bandeja na frente de Afrodite, o cheiro de café fresco impregnando o quarto e despertando os sentidos do rapaz.

-Prefiro nem responder isso, Dite. Come. - E, pegando uma torrada, colocou-a junto ao lábio inferior do amigo, que entreabriu-o.

Milo riu, deixando a torrada entre os dentes de Afrodite, que fez uma careta. - Não adianta fazer charme logo cedo... - E o rapaz começou a comer a torrada, com uma cara hilária.

-Você é mau, Milo. - Falou o jovem, antes de beber um pouco de seu café.

-Quando terminar, Dite, se arruma.

-Pra quê? - Perguntou ele, a sobrancelha levemente alterada.

-Esqueceu? Diana vai voltar hoje. As meninas combinaram de mostrar pra ela a dança nova.

-Você vai ter participação especial de novo? - Perguntou, malicioso.

-Pára, abusado... Senão, vou achar que você tá interessado. - E puxou as cobertas de Afrodite, sob um protesto deste. - Anda, termina logo!

-Credo, que pressa! - Reclamou, sorvendo todo o conteúdo da xícara e se levantando para trocar de roupa, com uma torrada na mão. Ao colocá-la entre os dentes e virar-se para o armário, à procura de trajes adequados, Milo suspirou, lembrando-se do um conselho que Shaka lhe dera.

_"Pergunte-lhe o que houve, mas não pressione. Ele vai acabar dizendo... Ou mostrando."_

-É bom você estar certo, lourão. - Pensou em voz alta, e Afrodite encarou-o sem entender.

-Como é?

-Ahn? Nada, esquece.

E o rapaz deu os ombros.

--------

Espreguiçou-se na cama de casal, com lençóis de seda e travesseiros de pena de ganso. Afrodite não saíra de seu pensamento por um segundo sequer. O beijo que lhe dera... Mesmo que tenha sido um tanto quanto forçado, fora de tirar o fôlego. Balançou a cabeça.

-Nem pensar. - E rodou na cama novamente, ficando de bruços. Nunca pensara em alguém depois de já ter conseguido o que queria, ou uma parte disso. Mas, com 'ela', era estranhamente diferente.

Tendo uma idéia, pegou o telefone ao lado de sua cama e ligou para a boate. A voz de Kamus atendeu o telefone, com um mal-humor visível.

-Inferno, boa madrugada, desgraçado.

-Nossa, pra sua sorte, sou eu.

-Ah. O que quer, Carlo?

-Quando a Diana volta?

-Hoje. Ela disse que ia chegar às dez.

-Estarei aí.

E desligou o telefone na cara de um Kamus irritado, desde a noite anterior. Milo realmente sabia como estressá-lo.

Rindo sozinho, olhou para o teto e, como se Afrodite estivesse ali, disse:

-Foi apenas o princípio, amore...

-----------------

- Ninguém trabalha nessa espelunca mais não? -Diana chegou, tirando os óculos escuros e reparando nos presentes. As meninas, todas fazendo as unhas, June falava animadamente ao celular; Aldebaran jogava cartas com Milo e Kamus ajudava Afrodite no bar, com alguma mistura que saía uma suspeita fumaça.

- Diana!! -todos falaram ao mesmo tempo, com a exceção de June, claro.

- Como está sua tia? -Afrodite foi o primeiro a perguntar, preocupado.

- Melhor. Foi apenas um alarme falso. Mas sim, já que cheguei e vocês, -ela disse, apontando para as garotas. - me fizeram acordar cedo pra vir até aqui, poderiam começar logo o trabalho.

- Claro que sim, patroa...a gente vai lá dentro rapidinho! -Marin disse, puxando Shina pelo braço e desligando o celular de June.

O humor de Kamus não havia melhorado muito desde que Carlo havia ligado. Pelo contrário, piorara, tudo porque Milo resolvera chegar com aquele inabalável bom humor característico. E o escolhido da vez para suas piadas havia sido justamente ele. Se estivessem em algum outro lugar que não o ambiente de trabalho, provavelmente o outro já estaria no mínimo muito ferido. Ele detestava ser provocado quando estava de mau humor.

Afrodite salvava sua pátria às vezes, mas naquele dia também contribuía para que ele ficasse ainda mais irritado. O novato, como era chamado só de provocação, estava mais desligado que o de costume e havia cismado que queria aprender a fazer drinques exóticos. Porém, sempre errava nas doses e estava causando perda de bebida e principalmente da paciência do francês.

- Dite, a gente já vai a música aí, Kamus!! -June gritou do cantinho onde ficava antes de entrar para a apresentação.

Afrodite, afobado com a chamada e com um copo cheio de uísque nas mãos, acabou por trombar com Kamus, derrubando o conteúdo parcialmente em sua camisa branca e o resto no francês, que o fuzilou com o olhar.

- Desculpa, desculpa...foi sem querer, juro!! Ai que meleca, isso fede!! Não vou dançar com isso! - Afrodite disse, apressado, desabotoando a camisa e ficando apenas com a calça jeans clarinha.

- Ninguém merece.....nada poderia ficar pior hoje.... -Kamus resmungou, tirando a camisa também.

A música começou e a performance também. Afrodite fez os mesmos gestos de antes, especialmente a parte em que chamava Milo com o dedinho, pedindo para que ele subisse no balcão. Quando este o fez, passou por Kamus com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

- Como você é gostoso, Kamus...deveria ficar assim mais vezes.... -ele sussurrou, passando delicadamente os dedos pelo tórax do francês, que suspirou profundamente.

_"Realmente, poderia ficar pior. E ficou. O que esse enfant quer comigo?"_, Kamus pensou, observando pela segunda vez, fascinado, a sensual dança de Afrodite e Milo.

Diana parecia estar muito animada com aquilo tudo. Afrodite realmente tinha sido uma ótima aquisição para o bar, não só em termos lucrativos, mas em se tratando de relacionamentos também. Todos o acolheram com muito carinho, especialmente Milo.

Afrodite, talvez pela proximidade e pelo fato de estarem entre amigos, aproveitou na dança com Milo, abraçando com mais vontade, tocando-o ainda mais. Sem camisa, Milo explorava as costas de Dite, ora puxando os longos cabelos azuis claros para a frente, ora arranhando-o lentamente.

E foi desse jeito que Carlo encontrou Afrodite: em cima do palco, de costas para a entrada, abraçado à Milo. As meninas dançavam ao lado dele, mas ele ignorou-as totalmente. O que importava era que Dite estava ali, sem camisa. Era melhor do que ele poderia imaginar. Ficou encostado na porta, tentando não pensar muito no que faria com aquela bela mulher. Sorriu abertamente quando percebeu que a dança estava para terminar e que ela viraria. Queria ver sua reação quando o visse ali depois de tudo o que acontecera na noite anterior.

E Afrodite o fez, com um belo sorriso, olhando para Diana. Por um momento foi ofuscado por uma luzinha ao longe, que só identificou como sendo da cruz de ouro que Carlo sempre usava no pescoço, quando encontrou aqueles olhos da noite anterior, mirando-o. Rapidamente seu sorriso se esvaiu. Desceu do palco e correu para os fundos do bar. Milo levantou os olhos para tentar entender o que tinha acontecido, mas não entendeu nada. A porta principal havia acabado de se fechar.

Do lado de fora do bar, um agitado Carlo andava de um lado para o outro. Ainda queria acreditar que o que vira havia sido uma miragem, um pesadelo. Torcia as mãos, dando tapas às vezes, como se quisesse acordar de um sonho ruim. Não. Era verdade mesmo. Afrodite era....

_"Um homem. Não posso acreditar."_, ele pensou, enquanto entrava em seu carro e saía em disparada dali.

No 'camarim', Afrodite estava em choque. Olhando-se no espelho, a boca semi-aberta, não queria acreditar. Tudo bem, um dia teria de vê-lo de novo. Mas não queria que fosse tão cedo. Principalmente porque o filho-da-mãe esteve presente em seus pensamentos e sonhos desde que tomara a liberdade de beijá-lo.

-Foi isso, então?

E virou-se bruscamente, para ver Milo na porta. Encostado nela, suspirou.

-Por que não me contou, Dite? Eu sabia que não tinha nada a ver com 'os caras' que você encontrou.

-O que eu te diria, Milo? - Falou, surpreso por estar soando irônico. - 'Ah, esbarrei com o Carlo num beco!' ou 'Duh, Carlo me beijou!'?

-ELE TE BEIJOU?!

-Oh, meu Deus! - E colocou as mãos na boca, censurando-se por ter deixado escapar tamanha informação. - Milo, eu...

-DESGRAÇADO! - E virou-se, colérico, batendo a porta com força. A única reação de Afrodite foi apoiar-se na parede e chorar.

Milo foi em direção aos amigos, a face vermelha, as mãos em punhos... Realmente estava irritado, e isso era algo raro.

-O que houve com ele, Milo? - Perguntou Diana, preocupada.

-Pergunte ao Carlo. - Falou, seco. - Ele deve saber.

E atravessou o bar imediatamente, pisando forte.

-Mas o que diabos...? - E Diana mandou um olhar à Kamus, que suspirou.

-Vou falar com ele. - Disse, com um muxoxo aborrecido. E foi.

Do lado de fora, Milo estava encostado na porta, um cigarro aceso pendurado na boca delicada.

-Milo, o que houve? - E o rapaz olhou-o com raiva, soltando fumaça com impaciência.

-O desgraçado beijou o Dite.

-O QUE?!

-É isso mesmo. O filho da mãe beijou o Dite.

-Mas que canalha! - E Kamus franziu o cenho, para depois ficar com uma expressão neutra. - Milo...

-O que? - Perguntou, olhando para ele, o cigarro preso nos dedos trêmulos.

-Por que você está tão preocupado assim por causa de um beijo? - E Milo foi reclamar, mas Kamus apressou-se em completar a frase. - Quer dizer, eu sei que o Carlo é um galinha e tudo o mais... Mas por que você está tão preocupado assim?

-Que pergunta idiota, Kamus...

-Você... Você tá gostando dele?

E Milo riu, soltando fumaça novamente.

-É claro que não, Kamus! Mas ele é meu melhor amigo - E, ao ver a cara de desagrado do outro, completou. -...junto com você, o Shaka e o Mu... É natural que eu fique preocupado, não acha?

-Mas não acha que é exagero?

-Não. Eu não quero que ele sofra, droga! - E Kamus se surpreendeu ao ver os olhos marejados de Milo. - É tão difícil entender assim? Não quero que o Dite seja mais um, não quero!

E Kamus, chocado, tirou o cigarro da mão de Milo, que até pensou em reclamar, mas que se calou ao sentir os braços do outro o envolvendo carinhosamente, aninhando-o em seu peito, enquanto uma das mãos perdia-se por entre os fios desembaraçados da nuca. Milo ficou imóvel, tentando reagir, fazer algo impactante. Mas o máximo que conseguiu fazer foi juntar-se ainda mais àquele corpo malhado, mas leve e bem estruturado, e deixar algumas poucas, mas significativas lágrimas rolarem pelo rosto bonito.

-Kamus...

-Shhh, não fala nada, não. - Sussurrou, deliciado com a sensação de estar junto ao rapaz, de formas tão suaves e tão delineadas. Deliciado com a sensação de estar colado ao adorável (Um tanto safado, mas adorável, ainda assim) rapaz de cabelos longos. - Deixa eu falar...

-...

-Primeiramente, não fuma. Você é bonito demais pra isso. Segunda coisa: Pare de chorar, você não pode ficar assim. Terceira coisa: Afrodite é adulto, e por menos que você queira que ele sofra, ele sempre vai sofrer. Regras naturais, que não podem ser quebradas.

-...Kamus... - E fechou os olhos, erguendo a cabeça e beijando de leve o pescoço do rapaz, como em um agradecimento. - Obrigado... - Sussurrou, causando leves arrepios no outro.

-----

- Dite....posso entrar? -Diana perguntou, abrindo a porta lentamente. Afrodite, ainda com os olhos vermelhos, estava sentado em uma enorme poltrona de couro preto.

- Claro...o bar é seu.... -ele tentou fazer uma brincadeira, mas falhou, naturalmente.

- Quer conversar a respeito?

- .....

- Já vi que não. Então deixe-me contar a história de Carlo. Depois disso tudo, se tiver algo mais a falar, vá em frente.

- ....

- Carlo e eu nos conhecemos na faculdade. Ele era o namorado da minha melhor amiga e não tinha essa fama de galinha que tem hoje. -ela começou e diante da expressão de incredulidade de Afrodite, ela apressou-se. - É, eu sei que é difícil de acreditar, mas é verdade. Naquela época, eles eram o casal mais perfeito que eu conhecia e ele era meu melhor amigo. Eles estavam de casamento marcado, convite distribuído, quando num dia ele descobriu que ela o traía a mais de um ano. Com outra mulher. Foi um choque, não só para ele. Achei que ele ia morrer, de tão mal que ficou. Sentia-se envergonhado, um inútil.

- .....

- Bom, depois de alguns meses, ele reapareceu, tinha viajado pelo mundo todo, recebido a herança de um tio que havia falecido e já era esse Carlo que a gente conhece. Nós também namoramos e noivamos, mas não era esse nosso destino. Nosso relacionamento terminou de forma pacífica, ele sempre me respeitando e eu a ele. Eu gosto de pensar que Carlo tem jeito, que ainda vai aparecer alguém na vida dele que o mudará para melhor, mas sinceramente, não consigo mais admitir isso. Infelizmente ele está fadado a vagar sozinho pela vida. Por isso, Dite, se você pensa em relacionar-se com Carlo...

- Eu não penso. -Afrodite disse, tentando parecer firme, mas não conseguindo.

- ...tenha sempre em mente o motivo pelo qual ele não gosta de homossexuais. Tenha em mente que ele conquista, usa, abusa e depois despedaça essa pessoa. E você é bom demais para estar nas mãos dele.

- Obrigado, Diana. Você é um amor.... -ele disse, abraçando-a carinhosamente.

- E agora me conte o que aconteceu, ande logo. -ela disse em tom autoritário, mas brincalhão.

--------

- Você gosta disso?

- Gosto...você sabe....mais rápido....

- Assim? Você é uma vagabunda mesmo.....

- Ai! Você está me machucando, Carlo...pára...assim eu não quero!

- Cala a boca, você está sendo paga pra isso!!

Carlo estocou com mais força uma última vez, até que sentiu as ondas do orgasmo invadirem-no por completo. Tirou a camisinha e jogou-a na lixeira do lado da cama, sem ao menos dispensar atenção à companhia que estava ali. Pegou algumas notas dentro do bolso do casaco verde e jogou em cima da cama, caminhando até o banheiro.

- Você foi ótimo também, Carlo...até a próxima!! -a mulher disse, ironicamente, pegando o dinheiro e saindo da casa de Carlo.

No banheiro, olhos frios refletidos no espelho, pensavam em qualquer coisa, menos na mulher que havia saído, na transa que havia tido. Era impossível não pensar em Afrodite. _"Hunph....que nojo.."_, ele pensou novamente, pela milésima vez desde que saíra do bar. Falhava toda vez que tentava esquecer o gosto de maçã dos lábios dele, misturados ao cheiro de rosas, que deveria ser natural dele. Abriu a torneira da pia e colocou a cabeça embaixo da água gelada que corria.

Voltou a fitar-se no espelho. _"Eu sou homem. Aquilo não foi nada."_, ele disse, em voz alta.

O reflexo parecia mover-se, mesmo ele estando imóvel_. "Você mente."_

- Cala a boca!!! -Carlo gritou, jogando o vidro de perfume no espelho, quebrando-o em vários pedaços.

Saiu do banheiro, ainda nu. Vestiu a calça jeans, pegou uma regata branca e caminhou até à sala. Precisava tomar providências. Aquilo não continuaria assim. A única maneira de acabar com aquilo era cortando o mal pela raiz. E ele sabia exatamente como fazê-lo.

Afrodite não mais trabalharia no Inferno.

_Continua..._


	4. Antes da Tormenta

_**Nota das autoras:**_

**Ju:**

Olá, pessoas!

Muitíssimo obrigada pelos comentários! Ficamos extremamente felizes em saber que vocês estão gostando do nosso fic. Estamos trabalhando muito (Noites e noites no AIM escrevendo sem parar) para conseguir fazê-lo ficar bom.

Eu adorando saber que estamos conseguindo atingir a nossa meta.

Comentários e críticas são sempre muito bem vindos, viu? '' Eles ajudam muito. Estimulam a gente a escrever, além de mandaram nosso querido ego às alturas.

Ah, sim! Dessa vez, resolvemos fazer uma surpresa. Dois capítulos de uma vez! 

Mas não se acostumem, heim? XD

Além de agradecer à todos os reviewers, tenho de agradecer à minha amiga Celly. Não sei como ela me agüenta, meu Deus... Te adoro, moça!

Boa leitura.

**Celly:**

Faço minhas as palavras da Ju, horas direto no AIM têm sido maravilhosas só pra receber os comentários, indicações e mais bate papo ferrenho no MSN já valem à pena. Não me canso de dizer que vocês são demais!

**_Yoru no Yami, Lili Psiquê, Bellia Lokki, Ia-Chan, Terezinha Fleur, Shining Light, Calíope, Pipe e Scorpion Lyra --- _**obrigada a todas as reviews, paciência por esperar pelos próximos capítulos e acima de tudo, por fazerem, com as suas reviews, o Inferno uma fic tão gostosa de se escrever.

Ah sim...e eu é que não sei como a Ju me agüenta....sim, porque eu sou aquela que aparece com idéias pra deixar o povo sofrendo ainda mais. Fico feliz porque ela me acompanha nas maldades! Beijos, fofa, te adoro também, essa parceria ta dando mais que certo!!

Boa leitura e até o próximo domingo!

---------------------------------------

**CAPÍTULO 04 - Antes da Tormenta**

Soltou um longo suspiro, sendo abraçado pela doce Diana, que mexia em seus cabelos com uma calma singular. Beijou-lhe a testa com sutileza, estalando os lábios rosados.

-Obrigada, Di...

-Não tem de que, Dite. - Sorriu. - Nossos apelidos combinam, não é demais?

E Afrodite permitiu-se sorrir.

-Vai se apresentar hoje à noite, ou não tem energia pra isso? - Perguntou ela, pegando-o pela mão e conduzindo-o para fora. Imediatamente, olhares preocupados foram lançados à ele, que não pode deixar de se sentir bem, sabendo que aquelas pessoas se preocupavam com ele.

-Eu posso dançar. - Falou Afrodite, rapidamente, quando June abriu a boca para dizer algo.

-Acho melhor você não arriscar, Dite. - Falou Shina, surpreendendo a todos pela seriedade com a qual falou. - Depois do pequeno incidente, não acho que seria uma boa idéia. Pelo menos por enquanto.

-Mas... Mas... - Até tentou argumentar, mas Marin parou-o.

-Por favor, Dite.

E, resignado, ele suspirou.

-Tudo bem, tudo bem... Mas na segunda-feira eu estou de volta, ok? - Falou, cruzando os braços. Todos concordaram. -...Cadê o Milo?

-Foi lá pra fora. Kamus foi falar com ele.

-Vou até lá... Vamos voltar para casa, tá bom? - Falou, olhando para Diana, que assentiu com a cabeça. Dando um último abraço na amiga, e despedindo-se de seus companheiros, foi em direção à porta.

---------------------------

-Milo... Pára... - Falou Kamus, quase fechando os olhos. O ousado rapaz em seus braços beijava-lhe o pescoço com sutileza, ainda abraçado à ele. Aquela era sua maneira de agradecer pela ajuda.

-Shh, não precisa dizer nada... - Murmurou Milo, parando de beijar seu pescoço e olhando em seus olhos. O olhar desceu, passando para os lábios do francês.

-Milo, eu não... - Mas toda sua vontade de empurrar o outro sumiu ao ver que este fechava os olhos e começava a aproximar os lábios dos seus. Ansioso, fechou os olhos, à espera de um contato maior.

-Milo? - Afrodite abriu a porta. Os dois, desconcertados, se largaram, mas Afrodite pôde entender o que estava se passando. Envergonhado, tentou entrar, mas Milo chamou-o.

-Melhor, Dite? - Falou, seco.

-Sim... Milo, olha, eu...

-Eu sei, a culpa não foi sua... Certo? - E Afrodite assentiu com a cabeça. - Resolvido... Por enquanto.

-Eu vou pra casa, tá? - Disse o rapaz de cabelos claros, virando-se para ir, mas Milo segurou seu braço.

-Vamos juntos, de carro. É mais seguro. - E se virou para Kamus, tendo a consciência de que corava. - ...Até hoje à noite, Kamus... - Não notou o duplo sentido da frase que fez o outro ruborizar.

-Tchau... - E Afrodite fez um gesto com a mão, enquanto Milo enlaçava seu braço com o dele, indo em direção ao carro de ambos. Ao entrarem, Afrodite, sentado no banco do carona, permitiu-se exclamar. - VOCÊS SE BEIJARAM!

-Cala a boca, Dite. - Resmungou Milo, rodando a chave. - Não conseguimos, na verdade. Você apareceu na hora.

-Opa, desculpa...

-Ah, sem problema... - E olhou para o marcador, fingindo interesse. - Foi melhor assim...

-Milo...?

-Sim?

-Eu senti uma certa tristeza?

-Pois é... Ridículo, não acha? - Fez uma cara frustrada. - Apaixonado pelo cubo de gelo. Ironia maldita.

-Por que não fala com ele?

-Ele mesmo disse que eu não sou o tipo dele, uma vez.

-Você sabe que foi brincadeira...

-Você acha que eu devo, Dite?

-Ele estava quase te beijando, Milo, por Deus! Do que mais você precisa?

-...

-É bom tomar uma atitude.

-É... - E, virando a esquina, Milo suspirou. - Uma bela atitude...

-----------------

Ligou, esperando que Diana atendesse.

-Inferno, bom dia. - A voz dela recepcionou-o.

-Mau dia, Diana, péssimo. - Disse Carlo, seco. Ela suspirou.

-Eu já sei o que houve. Carlo, quantas vezes eu te disse para não mexer com meus dançarinos?

-SEUS? Perdão, querida, mas quem os paga sou EU. EU te dou o dinheiro para manter essa espelunca aberta. Você apenas administra o que EU te dou.

-Ah, é? Duvido que o Inferno ainda estivesse aberto se você estivesse aqui! Ou já teria virado um bordel!

-Seria melhor do que uma boate onde um viadinho dança como mulher!

-DOBRE A LÍNGUA ANTES DE FALAR DO DITE, CARLO!

-Viu isso? Você está hipnotizada por ele, Diana! Eu quero que você o mande embora!

-Eu NÃO vou mandá-lo embora! Isso é ridículo!

-Prefere que eu mande fechar a boate?

Ela travou. Kamus, que estava do seu lado, ouvindo a conversa, preocupou-se.

-Diana...? - Mas ela ergueu a mão, pedindo que ele não falasse.

-Você não teria coragem... - Ela falou, amarga. Ele apenas riu, do outro lado.

-Não mesmo?

-Carlo, deixe-o ficar.

-Mande-o embora. Não quero essa praga trabalhando aí.

-Mas...

E Carlo desligou, deixando Diana à beira das lágrimas.

-O que foi? - Perguntou Kamus, espantado.

-Dite... Ele vai ter que ir embora... - Falou, sufocando um soluço. - Carlo disse que vai fechar a boate se ele não for...

E todos emudeceram.

-------------

Chegaram no apartamento, tirando os casacos pesados. Dite permitiu-se cair no sofá e ligar a TV enquanto Milo preparava a banheira para um bom banho. Procurando algo que prestasse na programação, logo desistiu e rumou para a cozinha para adiantar o almoço.

Não demorou muito e Milo chamou-o, dizendo que a água já estava quentinha e o banho pronto. Ele deixou a salada pronta em cima da bancada da cozinha, os filés de frango já temperados prontos para serem fritos e água fervendo para uma macarronada rápida.

Dentro da banheira, tentou relaxar ao máximo, falhando com uma facilidade incrível. Era impressionante como no pouco tempo que teve sua vida mudada para melhor, acabava sentindo-se tão pequenininho toda vez que cruzava com os olhos maliciosos de Carlo. Sim, porque aquele era o nome de seus problemas. O italiano durão, desde o beijo que trocaram, melhor, desde o beijo que foi forçado a corresponder, não saía de seus pensamentos, de seus sonhos e por que não, de seus pesadelos também.

Nem percebeu quando Milo entrou no banheiro, tocando levemente em seu ombro, avisando-o que o almoço estava pronto.

- Sonhando acordado?

- Antes fosse. Tive um pesadelo esquisito. - Afrodite disse, esfregando os braços, que Milo percebeu que estavam arrepiados.

- Enquanto tomava banho? Meio estranho, né? -ele tentou fazer piada.

- É sério, Milo. Me vi discutindo com o Carlo. Foi horrível.

- Shhh..não pense mais nele. Se eu conheço bem a Diana, ela vai arrancar o couro dele. Agora vamos almoçar que o franguinho tá esfriando. Fiz aquele molho quatro queijos pro macarrão.

- O meu preferido? Você é um anjo!! -Afrodite disse, beijando de leve os lábios de Milo. Malicioso, comentou. -Desculpa, não posso mais fazer isso.

- Por que diabos não? -Milo pareceu não entender.

- Kamus pode não gostar.... -ele respondeu, fazendo uma força incrível para não rir.

- Afrodite!! -Milo gritou, empurrando a cabeça do amigo para baixo da água, fingindo tentar afundá-lo. -Olha o respeito!!

---------------

Diana chegou à casa de Carlo logo após dispensar todo mundo do bar. Resolveu que era melhor abrirem mais tarde, para não estressar mais ninguém e até porque ela ainda não sabia como lidar com a nova situação de ter que despedir uma pessoa que passara a admirar, apesar do pouco tempo de convívio.

Carlo já estava esperando por ela, sentado confortavelmente em um dos sofás de couro preto da sala, tomando uma dose de uísque. Diana nem tocou a campainha, tinha as chaves da casa, ela sempre o levava para casa quando ele enchia demais a cara, por isso ele nem se surpreendeu.

- Você não tem o direito, Carlo! Não tem mesmo!! -ela adentrou a casa, gritando, apontando o dedo para ele.

- Primeiro: você não grita aqui na minha casa. Segundo: eu tenho todo o direito. Terceiro: tá gostosa com essa roupa, hein? -ele disse, calmamente.

- Cala a boca, pára com as suas piadas, você é patético! Isso não é justo, Carlo. Simplesmente não é. -ela de repente foi abaixando o tom de voz, sentando-se em uma poltrona num canto, desanimada.

- Ah, me poupe, Di....sentimentalismo também não faz parte da sua personalidade, assim como não faz parte da minha. Eu já disse o que quero e você também. Você nem tinha motivo para vir aqui, a não ser que a vontade de me ver fosse por demais incontrolável.

- Pára, Carlo, pára. Será que você não vê quantas pessoas prejudica com esse sarcasmo e maldade? Afrodite não tem culpa de nada, você o perseguiu durante todo esse tempo, você o caçou, você pediu por isso. O erro foi todo seu!! -ela levantou a voz novamente.

Carlo levantou-de do sofá, furioso. Jogou o copo na parede, que quebrou em milhares de pedaços. Avançou na direção dela.

- Não ouse falar no nome daquele viadinho aqui dentro da minha casa!!

- Por que não, Carlo? Não era você que estava atrás dele? Qual o problema?

- O problema é....ah, Diana, me poupe.....que nojo! Aquele lá, achando que eu ia me interessar por ele...que nojo!! Já disse mais de uma vez pra você que eu abomino isso!

Diana balançou a cabeça negativamente. Pegou a bolsa que estava na poltrona e caminhou lentamente até a porta, sem olhar para trás. Só o fez quando Carlo chamou-a.

- Eu vou fazer o que você quer. Mas de agora em diante, não espere minha pela minha amizade. Seremos apenas sócios. -ela continuou andando, porém virou-se para completar. -Se quer minha opinião, eu acho que ele mexeu com você mais do que você está disposto a admitir.

Carlo não disse nada. Voltou para a sala e pegou o telefone, discando um número conhecido. Uma voz feminina atendeu do outro lado.

- É, pode mandar a Anabella até aqui. Ela é a escolhida da noite.

-------------

- A preta ou a azul? Acho que a preta fica melhor. É, definitivamente a preta. O que acha, Edith?

- O senhor tem um encontro hoje, senhor Kamus? -a bondosa senhora que limpava o apartamento do francês perguntou, já que não estava acostumada a ver o patrão preocupado com a aparência daquele jeito.

- Não, Edith....vou trabalhar. Por que a pergunta?

- O senhor vai impressionar alguém, não vai? É aquela moça bonita que trabalha no bar? A menina June?

- Edith, mon dieu! Que indiscrição! June é uma amiga muito prestativa, apenas isso. E de onde a senhora tirou essa idéia de impressionar alguém? Que coisa.

Mas Edith tinha razão. Desde que Diana havia liberado todos para chegar mais tarde no bar, ele passara boa parte do tempo pensando em Milo e no que estiveram prestes a fazer. June tinha razão quando dizia que era difícil resistir aos olhos, palavras e gestos do grego. Ele era realmente um belo exemplo de como a sensualidade poderia ser perigosa.

_"Dieu, no que estou pensando?'_, ele disse, olhando para as camisas que estavam em cima da cama.

Milo era totalmente inconseqüente, envolvia-se com quem bem lhe interessava, procurava diversão sempre que podia e tinha o lema de que nenhuma diversão é diversão bastante se você está amarrado a alguém. Inconstante, isso sim, era o que ele era. E seria muito perigoso, eles estragariam a amizade deles com um relacionamento.

_"No que eu estou pensando??"_, Kamus se perguntou pela segunda vez_. "Relacionamento? Ora bolas...."_

Aquilo estava errado. Não poderia e não iria acontecer. Milo partiria seu coração, estragaria a amizade deles. Ele queria diversão só que Kamus não estava disposto a ser seu brinquedo preferido.

Olhou mais uma vez para as camisas, apanhando as duas da cama e jogando no fundo do armário. Decidiu-se pela já surrada camisa branca e jaqueta jeans. Trabalho. Era isso o que ele ia fazer. E nada mais.

_Continua..._


	5. Tormenta

_**Nota das autoras:**_

**Ju:**  
  
Obrigada à todos, claro.

Só um avisinho: Capítulo bem forte. Angst solta. Não leia de estômago cheio, viu?

Boa leitura.

**Celly:**

Não, não enlouquecemos...são dois capítulos mesmo....esse é bem pesado....já estamos avisando....mas não se esqueçam....tudo que acontece nesse fic tem um propósito...só não vamos contar à vocês agora!

Boa leitura e até o próximo domingo mesmo!!

--------------------

**Capítulo 05 – Tormenta**

Andou pelo apartamento, procurando pelo amigo, que sumira logo depois do jantar.

-Milo? - Decidiu chamá-lo.

-Tô no meu quarto! - Ouviu-o quase gritar, e foi até lá. Entreabriu a porta e colocou a cabeça para dentro. - Milo? Vai sair?

-Vou trabalhar, ué. - Falou, fechando o zíper da calça preta.

-Mas a Diana dispensou a gente...

-Dispensou você. - Respondeu ele, puxando uma blusa de botões, também negra. Começou a abotoá-los, olhando para Afrodite. - E é o bom o senhor ficar em casa, já passou por coisas suficientes em um dia.

-Se você vai, eu também vou!

-Não vai. Vai ficar em casa. - Falou, severo, ajeitando a gola da camisa. - Estou indo, comporte-se. - E beijou-lhe a testa, virando para sair.

-Me comportarei, mamãe. - Falou, quando Milo estava prestes a sair. O rapaz apenas riu, antes de bater a porta.

------------

Diana entrou, com um suspiro. Seus amigos, notando o aborrecimento dela, resolveram nem falar nada. Somente Aldebaran arriscou.

-Problemas?

-Dite vai ter de ir. - Disse, séria.

-Ah, tá de sacanagem. - E olhou para a porta, vendo um Kamus chocado.

-Não, infelizmente, não tô mesmo. - Falou, cruzando os braços. - O idiota ficou realmente perdidinho quando soube que Dite era** ele **e não **ela**.

-Como você vai contar pro Milo? Ele vem trabalhar hoje.

-Eu não vou contar pra ele hoje. Vou até a casa deles amanhã, é o mínimo que posso fazer para suavizar. - E olhou para os amigos.. - E vocês, nenhum pio sobre isso, ouviram bem?

Concordaram com a cabeça.

-Obrigada. E, agora, com licença. Vou tomar um analgésico. - E, bufando, saiu andando.

Desceu do carro. Seguiria o conselho de Afrodite? Não que não tivesse uma vontade absurda de fazê-lo, para poder beijar Kamus e abraçá-lo sem medo. Mas, e se não fosse correspondido? Provavelmente, perderia uma amizade.

-Besteira! - Disse, olhando no espelho. - Se ele não quisesse, não teria quase me beijado. - E, fechando o vidro, saiu do carro.

Decidido, entrou no 'Inferno'. Cumprimentou a todos, e notou que estavam meio tristes.

-Gente, que isso? Só porque eu cheguei? - Perguntou, colocando as mãos na cintura e erguendo uma sobrancelha.

-Não, é que... - E Shun, um dos garçons, estava pronto pra abrir a boca. Mas foi cutucado pelo amigo Hyoga. Pigarreou. -...o idiota do Carlo brigou com a Diana por culpa das despesas do bar, tadinha. Ela ficou meio chateada, e, sabe como é, né?

-Ah, sei. - Ele suspirou. Olhou para os lados, procurando por Kamus. Corou ao notá-lo olhando para ele. - Olá, posso falar com você?

Kamus ergueu uma sobrancelha. Desde quando Milo perguntava se podia fazer alguma coisa? Sinal de que algo estava errado.

-Claro. Diga.

-...Pode ser ali fora?

Definitivamente, havia algo MUITO errado.

-...Pode... - E olhou para o relógio. - Vamos abrir em vinte minutos, então...

Milo fez um gesto com a cabeça e saiu. Kamus o acompanhou. Do lado de fora, o rapaz de cabelos escuros não sabia como começar.

-Fala, o que houve?

-É... É sobre mais cedo.

Kamus suspirou.

-Não precisa ficar chateado com aquilo. - Falou, sem expressão. - Você estava frágil e tudo o mais. Sinto que talvez tenha me aproveitado e...

-Você? Você não! Eu quase te agarrei!

-Milo, deixa isso pra lá.

-Não, eu NÃO POSSO deixar pra lá! - E o outro ficou realmente assustado. - Que inferno, Kamus! Só você não nota que eu GOSTO DE VOCÊ? Eu tô apaixonado por você, droga! E eu não fiz nada que eu não quisesse mais cedo, assim como eu sei que você iria me beijar também! - E colocou as mãos na boca logo em seguida, sabendo que falara demais. - Olha, eu... Eu...

Kamus ficou tão chocado que parou de respirar por alguns segundos. Começou a pensar nas palavras em que usaria, assim como na expressão que teria de assumir. Sem saída, permaneceu frio e impassível. Como sempre.

-Eu não quero nada com você. - Não queria soar tão desdenhoso, mas foi a única coisa que saiu. - Milo, você sai com tudo e todos. Como eu poderia ficar com você? - Se viu falando uma verdade, mas sabia que não era isso o que queria dizer. Mas já era tarde. A besteira já estava feita. E ele iria até o fim. - E, além do mais, amizade é o máximo.

Com os lábios entreabertos, Milo parecia em estado de choque. Piscou algumas vezes.

-Mas, Kamus... - Até tentou argumentar, mas foi cortado pelo frio rapaz.

-Chega, nem fala nada. - Disse, tentando ser mais suave, mas falhando, como sempre. - Passe bem, Milo. - Virou-se para sair, deixando um abobalhado escorpião do lado de fora. Parecendo recobrar a consciência, Milo apertou as mãos em punhos e franziu o cenho.

-É assim, é? - Falou para si mesmo, num tom mediano. - Vai fazer isso? Tudo bem! Eu não preciso de você! Posso arranjar alguém bem melhor, num piscar de olhos! - Pareceu esperar por uma resposta que não veio. - E É ISSO QUE VOU FAZER! - Berrou, antes de respirar fundo, ajeitar o cabelo e varrer os sinais de tristeza do rosto. Entrou na boate renovado, decidido. Iria mostrar a Kamus, mesmo que de longe, o porquê de ser tão desejado.

------------------

- Já vai!! Peraí um pouquinho!!! -Afrodite gritou, desligando o aparelho de som. Estava ensaiando passos novos desde que Milo havia saído para o trabalho e só agora percebera que a música estava alta demais. Devia ser o síndico, reclamando do barulho. Porém, ao abrir a porta, viu-se perdido em um par de olhos azuis fascinantes.

- Olá! O cheiro tá bom! Estou atrapalhando?

- Ei, Shaka! Não! É, estou cozinhando.

- Suando desse jeito? -o loiro reparou, olhando Afrodite, que usava apenas uma bermuda cinza.

- Cozinhando e ensaiando uns passos novos. Atrapalhei você e o Mu por acaso? Milo disse que vocês costumam meditar, essas coisas. -ele disse, pegando uma toalha branca e colocando em volta do pescoço.

- Que nada! Mu está preparando o jantar, então eu aproveitei para te arrastar mais cedo lá pra casa, já que ele fica muito chato quando cozinha. Não deixa ninguém fazer nada.

- Ah, sem problemas! Vou tomar um banho rápido, é o tempo do bolo ficar pronto e eu já vou.

- Importa-se se eu fizer companhia?

- Huh? -Afrodite estava surpreso.

- Já disse, Mu está cozinhando. Eu fico entediado facilmente. Podemos conversar enquanto você toma banho.

- Humm tá...mas o Mu não vai ficar com ciúmes não?

- Imagina. Ele que me mandou vir até aqui. _'Shaka, vai lá enfernizar a vida do nosso vizinho e me deixa cozinhar em paz!'_. Acho que foi isso o que ele disse. Afrodite apenas riu.

Ele foi para o banheiro enquanto Shaka sentou-se no chão do corredor, as costas apoiadas na porta, ouvindo enquanto Afrodite contava tudo o que havia acontecido. Descobrira que era muito fácil abrir-se com o loiro, que ele tinha respostas sensatas e soluções práticas para tudo. Aquele seria um ótimo conselheiro a respeito de qualquer assunto. Não que Milo não o fosse, mas é que o escorpiano era naturalmente intempestivo, imprudente. Shaka era o oposto: prático e pé no chão.

- Olha, Dite. Pelo que você me falou disso tudo e pelo que conheço do Carlo. Fique longe dele, se não quiser perder alguns amigos.

- Não entendi.

- Afrodite, por favor. Essas pessoas que você conheceu no bar, o Milo eu nem vou comentar....eles estão no seu destino, seriam capazes de fazer muitas coisas para te proteger, inclusive magoar o próprio Carlo, para que você esteja a salvo. Por isso, fique longe dele.

- Eu quero ficar longe dele, Shaka! Mas ele me persegue! -Afrodite disse, secando os cabelos com uma toalha.

- Quer mesmo?

- Como assim?

- Não sei, mas me parece que você tem dúvidas quanto a isso. Não acho que esteja totalmente certo, se quer ou não ficar longe de Carlo.

- Não fale bobagens, Carlo é um grosseirão. Eu nunca me interessaria por ele.

- Se você está dizendo.... - Shaka disse em tom de dúvida, mas resolveu não prolongar-se muito naquele assunto, que parecia ser desconfortável para Afrodite.

----------------

- Inferno, boa noite.

- Oi, Kamus! É o Dite. Milo está por aí?

Kamus fechou os olhos. Não queria procurar por Milo, apesar de seus olhos o buscarem naturalmente durante toda a noite. Viu, com um aperto no coração quando o escorpiano paquerava todos os clientes que lhe davam bola, aceitando as fartas gorjetas que eram colocadas em seus bolsos, juntamente com números de telefone, ele supunha.

No que Milo estava pensando quando falara aquelas coisas para ele? Dissera que estava apaixonado, não era isso? "_Humph, apaixonado..."._ Como ele podia usar de artifícios tão fortes para conquistá-lo? Chegava a ser horrível a maneira que Milo usava e abusava de palavras e sentimentos fortes para levar alguém para a cama. Por isso ele sabia que estava certo ao não dar ouvidos ao que o amigo lhe falara mais cedo.

- Kamus....ô Kamus, você está me ouvindo? -Afrodite gritou do outro lado da linha.

- Huh? Tá...oi, Dite...vou chamar, só um minuto.

Precipitou-se para sair do bar e chamar Milo, quando viu que ele caminhava em sua direção. O coração faltou uma batida ao ver que um cliente o puxara com uma força desnecessária. Ia até lá, mas o escorpiano soltou-se habilmente do homem.

- Milo...

- 2 Coronas e 1 Martini, Kamus. O mais rápido que puder. -Milo informou o pedido mecanicamente.

- Milo, telefone pra você. É o Dite.

- Ah sim...obrigado. -ele disse, pegando o fone das mãos de Kamus. Tentou ignorar a corrente elétrica que sentiu quando seus dedos tocaram os do francês.

- Milozinho!! Vai demorar muito?

- Dite você tá bêbado?

- Não...tô aqui na casa do Shaka e do Mu. A gente tá esperando você pra jantar. Estamos na entrada. É foundue de chocolate...tá bom....

- PQP! Esqueci do jantar!!

- Ué, como assim?

- Tenho um encontro marcado. -ele falou, não reparando que não muito longe dali, Kamus havia derrubado um copo no chão, quebrando-o, ao ouvir que Milo tinha um encontro.

- Com o Kamus? -Afrdoite parecia divertir-se com a provocação.

- Não. Com um gostosão que me cantou. Você o adoraria. E por favor, não deixe o Mu te embebedar....os vinhos que ele arruma são ótimos, mas não exagera.

- Pode deixar. Você vem?

- Ainda não sei...se conseguir marcar meu encontro pra amanhã, com certeza.

- Ah, Milozinhooooo -Afrodite fez biquinho, como se Milo pudesse ver.

- Não confirmo nada, seu safadinho! Agora deixa eu trabalhar que eu ainda tenho que fazer muitos homens lindos me desejarem! -ele disse, divertido. Kamus ao longe fez uma cara de poucos amigos.

Desligaram o telefone e Milo viu-se frente a frente com os olhos azuis e penetrantes de Kamus. Perdeu-se neles por alguns instantes, queria tentar mais uma vez, fazer o francês ver que eles podiam ser ótimos juntos. Mas a frieza com que seu olhar foi devolvido acabou com toda sua vontade.

- Seu pedido. Está aqui, anda logo antes que esquente.

- Se esquentar, com certeza você seria capaz de esfriar, não é mesmo, Kamus? -Milo respondeu, lentamente, olhando Kamus fundo nos olhos, como se tentasse extrair algum sentimento deles.

- Seu pedido, Milo. -ele repetiu, indo para o outro lado do bar em seguida e não esperando por outra resposta.

-------------------------------------

Milo apenas suspirou, olhando para o relógio. Faltava bem pouco para seu turno terminar.

-Vou pedir para a Diana me liberar mais cedo... - Murmurou, virando-se para ir falar com a 'chefinha', como ele mesmo a chamava. Ela concordou na mesma hora, sem sequer pensar. Assustou-se um pouco com a atitude dela, mas não reclamou.

-Até segunda, pessoas. - Falou Milo, sorridente, despedindo-se de todos, exceto de Kamus. Passou por ele sem olhá-lo, indo em direção à mesa de sua companhia da noite. Um belo rapaz, de olhos claros e cabelos escuros, com uma aparência forte.

-Olá, Marco. - Cumprimentou sutilmente, oferecendo a mão para o outro, que aceitou-a sem pestanejar, sorrindo.

-Como vai, Milo? - Perguntou, enlaçando seus dedos com os dele.

-Vou bem. - Disse, fingindo interesse, embora não estivesse com nenhum. Para ser sincero, aquele rapaz era um tremendo ignorante. Só sabia falar de esportes e vulgaridades. Por que o escolhera? Era o mais bonito dos pretendentes. Perfeito para aborrecer Kamus. - Um tanto quanto cansado, meio frustrado... Mas, bola pra frente. Vamos?

-Vamos. - E viraram-se para sair. Na metade do caminho, Milo parou. Olhou para trás, vendo Kamus. Parado, inerte, o observava com o olhar gelado. Sorriu-lhe, fazendo um movimento com a mão. No instante seguinte, falou com uma voz rouca. - Até amanhã, Kamus.

Amanhã? O que ele queria dizer com isso? Até pensou em dizer algo, mas Milo já estava sendo arrastado para fora por sua companhia bruta.

Já na rua, Milo soltou o braço da mão de Marco.

-Mas o que diabos você estava fazendo?!

-Você estava dando bola pra ele! NA MINHA FRENTE!

-Eu não tenho NADA com você!

-Como assim, NADA?!

-Eu nem te conheço direito!

-Então, porque diabos está indo dormir comigo?

Milo travou. Olhou-o, confuso.

-Eu não vou dormir com você. - Disse, a voz nervosa.

-Ah, vai sim! - Disse o outro, irritado. Pegou seu braço e começou a arrastar-lhe até uma casa singela.

-ME SOLTA, SEU IDIOTA! - Gritou, mas o outro lhe deu um tapa no rosto, tão forte que quase o fez desmaiar.

-Cala a boca, seu exibido. - Disse, entrando e fechando a porta atrás de si. Começou a puxar as roupas de Milo, que relutou, tentando bater no outro. Levou outras pancadas no rosto, e quase perdeu os sentidos. Sem forças para lutar, apenas gritou e chorou quando sentiu dores fundas a rasgarem-lhe o corpo belo. A dor aumentou quando o outro começou a fazer-lhe arranhões grosseiros em seu abdômen, nos braços brancos e nas pernas delineadas. Alguns segundos depois, foi lançado num canto, sentindo todo o corpo doer imensamente, sentindo o sangue escorrer das feridas recém abertas.

Havia sido violentado.

_Continua..._

_Por favor, por favor...não nos matem!!! Precisamos estar vivas para acabar de escrever!!!_


	6. No Hospital

_Nota das autoras:_

_**Celly:**_

Ê meninas....tudo bem, eu admito.....as ameaças, tanto por reviews como por MSN _(Celly olha pro lado procurando a Lili Psiquê)_ estão sendo ótimas. Sádicas? Nem um pouco....é que provocar esse sentimento nas pessoas quer dizer, pelo menos pra mim, que tudo está sendo bem feito. Obrigada mais uma vez.

Bom, eu até ia agradecer e comentar cada review, mas vi que todas elas falavam sobre o estupro do Milo. Bom, meninas....nós fomos más sim...mas vamos nos redimir. Esse capítulo começa a tratar disso.....espero que gostem.

E Ju...obrigada por tudo!! Vamos colocar em prática os outros planos também! Te adoro, amiga!

Boa leitura, meninas...até o próximo domingo!!

**_Ju:_**

Olá, pessoas! Que bom saber que vocês estão acompanhando nosso fic... E gostando dele!

Quero agradecer muitíssimo aos comentários que vocês nos deixaram (Agradeço até mesmo às ameaças! hehehe)... Eles nos dão força pra continuar escrevendo... E escrevendo... E escrevendo mais!

Obrigada à todas que tiram um tempinho pra ler nosso fic... E obrigada à Celly, por tudo.

Espero que gostem desse capítulo... Ficou bem _fluffy_, mas ficou bem legal.

Boa leitura.

* * *

Capítulo 06 - No Hospital...

Estava andando por um pequeno corredor. Uma luz fraquinha saía de um cômodo no final do mesmo. Apressou-se, sem nem saber o porquê, até lá, constatando, com seus próprios olhos, o motivo.

Deitado em um canto do quarto mal iluminado, estava o corpo. Aproximou-se lentamente, receando o que iria encontrar.

Afastou os cabelos azulados e familiares, com um nó na garganta. Não poderia ser....manchas arroxeadas, sangue já seco, cobriam aquele rosto tão conhecido e bonito.

Segurando as lágrimas, aproximou o ouvido do peito nu do outro. Não havia batimento. Ele então estava....morto?

-MILO!!!! -Kamus deu um grito, assustando as poucas pessoas que estavam dentro do ônibus com ele.

Esfregou os olhos, cansado. Um pesadelo. Um maldito pesadelo. Até nos pesadelos agora Milo resolvia aparecer. Mas havia sido tão real....

Desceu em uma parada de ônibus que não era a que ele sempre soltava. Atravessou a rua, esperando por uma condução que o levasse até o prédio onde Milo morava. Iria tirar a sensação horrível que estava sentindo de seus pensamentos de uma vez por todas.

------------------

- Milo está demorando... -Afrodite disse, pensativo, olhando pela janela do apartamento.

- Provavelmente não conseguiu desmarcar o tal encontro. Esse Milo.... -Shaka sugeriu, notando o ar preocupado do outro.

-Quer esperar mais um pouco por ele? -Mu perguntou, entrando no pequeno espaço que era usado como sala de jantar, com duas travessas fumegantes.

-Não. Acho melhor comermos. Shaka tem razão. É só que....não, deixa pra lá.

Jantaram sem se preocupar com Milo. Shaka e Mu contaram à Afrodite histórias curiosas sobre os encontros deles, como Milo havia juntado os dois, as viagens que já haviam feito, enfim, tudo o que ele precisava (ou não) saber para ficar ainda mais íntimo dos novos amigos.

Já passava das duas da manhã e muitas garrafas de vinho depois, quando Afrodite entrou no apartamento, ajudado por Mu e Shaka. Realmente Milo tinha razão quando falava dos vinhos que Mu escolhia. Aliás, falando no amigo, ele ainda não havia chegado. "A noite deve estar sendo boa...", Afrodite pensou, enquanto tentava se equilibrar para tirar os sapatos.

- Dite tem mensagem na sua secretária. -Mu observou.

- Deixa ouvir. Peraí. -Afrodite cambaleou até a mesinha de madeira onde ficava o telefone.

_"Aqui é do Hospital Metropolitano. Estamos ligando porque esse telefone foi encontrado como sendo de emergência. Um paciente deu entrada aqui hoje à noite, o nome é Milo. Por favor, venha rapidamente. Boa noite."_

Aquela notícia deixou os três rapidamente sóbrios. Saíram apressados sem trocar uma palavra.

-------

Kamus parou em frente ao prédio de Milo. Era irracional, ele tinha certeza. Mas enquanto sua cabeça o mandava embora, seu coração lhe dizia exatamente o oposto.

Desceu do táxi (não conseguira esperar pelo ônibus), com a consciência de que se tudo estivesse bem, Milo iria falar alguma coisa, achar margem para questioná-lo sobre seus sentimentos. Mas por outro lado, se tivesse acontecido alguma coisa.... Não, não acontecera nada, era uma bobagem.

Tocou a campainha do apartamento. Ninguém respondeu, nem Afrodite. _"Talvez eles tenham saído para paquerar."_, ele pensou, censurando a raiva que sentiu por um momento. Tentou o apartamento de Shaka e Mu. Mais uma resposta negativa. Lembrou-se do jantar. Era isso. Os quatro deveriam ter saído para jantar. _"Ou cinco, porque o Milo saiu acompanhado daquele brutamontes..."_

- Ei, bonitão! -uma vozinha fina chamou-o de um dos apartamentos do primeiro andar.

- Rania, olá! Sabe do Milo?

- Não..desde a noite mais cedo, quando ele saiu pra trabalhar...algum problema?

- Não, nenhum... -ele disse, deixando transparecer a tristeza.

- Então tá.

Kamus começou a caminhar de volta, quando resolveu fazer uma última pergunta.

- Rania...por acaso viu Mu ou Shaka?

- Ah, eles saíram a uma meia hora. Pareciam apressados. Estavam com o Afrodite. Aquele menino é uma gracinha, não acha?

Kamus não estava prestando muita atenção ao comentário que Rania havia feito. A informação que ela lhe dera era muito mais importante. Ele precisava achar Afrodite e os outros. Tentou os celulares, mas estavam desligados. Resignado e na escassez de idéias a respeito do que fazer, resolveu voltar pra casa.

--------

Os três entraram apressados no hospital. Afoitos, pediam informações ao mesmo tempo, a várias pessoas diferentes. Terminaram com a mesma notícia e rumaram para o andar especificado.

Sentados no corredor, aguardavam o médico. Afrodite ligara para as pessoas mais próximas, ou seja, Diana e Kamus. Não obtivera resposta do último e ficou preocupado.

- Doutor...doutor! Como ele está?! O que aconteceu?! -Mu perguntou, apressado.

- Acalmem-se, meus jovens. -ele começou, tentando acalmá-los. -Vocês são da família?

- Somos a única família que ele tem. Diga-nos como ele está, por favor. -Shaka pediu.

- Bom, ele agora está bem. Uma senhora o encontrou e ligou para a emergência. Suspeitávamos de hemorragia interna pelo estado em que ele chegou.... -Afrodite deu um gritinho e o médico parou de falar. Tocou de leve no ombro do rapaz e prosseguiu. -...mas os ferimentos eram superficiais. Demos analgésicos a ele e fizemos exames de rotina. Ele dorme agora, pelo efeito dos sedativos.

- Mas doutor, foi assalto? O que aconteceu? -Afrodite perguntou.

- Senhores, a polícia não falou com vocês ainda? -o médico devolveu a pergunta, intrigado. Diante da negativa dos três, ele respirou profundamente, antes de dizer. -O amigo de vocês foi violentado.

Os três empalideceram.

--------------

Um Kamus agitado entrou no apartamento batendo a porta. Pendurou o sobretudo preto atrás da mesma mas nem teve tempo de sentar no sofá e relaxar, quando percebeu a luzinha da secretária eletrônica piscando, indicando mensagens. Correu até lá, apertando os botões.

"Você tem 2 mensagens."

_- Oi, Kamus gatinho! Nos conhecemos no bar ontem à noite, lembra? Me liga, precisamos sair qualquer dia desses....",_ a voz melodiosa e feminina falou. Kamus arrepiou-se, lembrando amargamente da garota que só o deixou trabalhar em paz depois que conseguiu seu telefone.

-Apagar.... -ele disse, mecanicamente.

A segunda mensagem ele ouviu mais atentamente. Era a voz suave de Afrodite. Ele parecia....nervoso?

-_Kamus, estamos no Hospital Metropolitano. Aconteceu alguma coisa com o Milo._

E desligava. Kamus ficou parado esperando mais alguma informação. Nada aconteceu. Quando se deu conta, já estava na esquina de sua rua, pegando um novo táxi.

-Milo..... -ele disse, baixinho.

-----------------

Afrodite chorava, sentado ao lado da cama de Milo. Mu e Shaka, sentados ao seu lado, tentavam consolar o amigo.

-Não foi culpa sua, Dite. - Falou Shaka, suave, acariciando de leve os ombros do amigo.

-Eu devia ter ido com ele... Ou tê-lo convencido à ir jantar... - Murmurou, entre soluços. - Eu deveria ter...

-Afrodite, definitivamente, a culpa não foi sua.

E olharam para a porta. Kamus os olhava, ofegante pela corrida.

-Mas... - Ele tentou argumentar, mas Kamus não deixou-o terminar.

-Se eu não tivesse o rejeitado, isso não teria acontecido. - Falou, num tom fúnebre. Qualquer retórica morreu na garganta de Afrodite, que abaixou os olhos. - Por isso, se ele está assim, a culpa é toda minha, que não lhe dei a atenção necessária.

-Hei, pera aí! - Mu exclamou, e todos olharam pra ele. - O Milo se declarou pra você, Kamus?

-Sim.

-...Depois de tanto tempo, tomou vergonha na cara...

-MU! - Shaka exclamou, e o outro corou.

Kamus apenas balançou a cabeça, aproximando-se da cama de Milo. Olhou-o demoradamente, antes de virar-se para os três.

-Nos deixem sozinhos, por favor.

Se entreolharam, um procurando no rosto do outro uma resposta. Afrodite suspirou e deu os ombros.

-Vamos deixá-los aqui um pouco, pessoal... - E fez um gesto com a mão, chamando-os para ir para fora. Kamus acompanhou-os com o olhar. Assim que a porta bateu, Milo falou.

-Até que enfim você veio.

E Kamus virou-se bruscamente para ele.

-Jesus, você estava acordado?

-Na verdade, sim... - Murmurou, olhando para o teto, movendo-se suavemente na cama, antes de reclamar de uma dor no abdômen.

-Olha, Milo, eu... Eu queria pedir desculpas...

-Pelo que? - Perguntou, inocente. Kamus apenas o encarou. Sentando-se ao seu lado, na cama do hospital, olhou-o dentro dos olhos.

-Você sabe. Por minha culpa, aquele idiota fez o que fez.

-Você sabe que não foi sua culpa, Kamus. - Falou, sutilmente. Kamus olhou-o, com pena. Sem a camisa, podia ver muito bem os grandes arranhões mal cicatrizados e os hematomas bem escuros. Suspirou ao ver um corte na sua face esquerda.

-Não sei, não. - Murmurou, erguendo a mão para tocar no rosto do rapaz. Surpreendeu-se quando este empurrou-se contra o travesseiro, recuando do seu toque. - Eu não vou te machucar, Milo. Só quero ver.

-...Desculpe... - Sussurrou Milo, corando, abaixando a cabeça. Kamus suspirou, envolvendo-o em seus braços e trazendo-o para perto de si.

-Não se preocupa, eu posso entendê-lo. - Sussurrou em seu ouvido, sentindo Milo arrepiar-se. - Se acalma, tá? - Pediu com sutileza, afastando o rosto do dele, admirando os lábios tentadores, agora levemente inchados.

Ergueu os olhos para admirar as orbes azuis, que estavam tão puras que nem pareciam os típicos olhos enevoados de malícia. Voltou-os para os lábios, aproximando o rosto do rosto de Milo, disposto a beijar-lhe. Tanto para fazê-lo contente, tanto para matar sua vontade.

-Não! - E Milo empurrou-o. Kamus olhou-o chocado. Ofegante, as mãos trêmulas, Milo o olhava, com os olhos arregalados. - Não... Não quero mais... - E abaixou o rosto, algumas mechas escondendo a face e o corte.

-Mas... Milo... Eu estou disposto à ser... À estar do seu lado... - Falou, mas Milo não permitiu que ele terminasse.

-Eu não quero mais ninguém, Kamus. - Suspirou, entrelaçando as próprias mãos, os olhos vazios. - Eu não posso ter mais ninguém. Me sinto sujo! - E, com os olhos marejados, olhou para Kamus. - Me sinto usado... Vadio!

-Milo...

-Não, Kamus... Por favor... - E deitou-se na cama, olhando para o teto.

-Tudo bem... - Murmurou, sutil. Sabia que não poderia exigir nada de Milo, naquele estado. Mas tinha de admitir que era realmente assustador vê-lo tão mudado. - Quer que eu fique aqui, com você?

-...Não precisa se preocupar... Dite está aqui...

-Bom... Então... Vou avisar à Diana o que houve, e pedir para ela liberá-lo por alguns dias. - Falou, indo em direção à porta.

-Peça para ela me liberar pra sempre. - E Kamus travou. Virou-se para Milo, os olhos arregalados.

-Mas, o que...?

-Eu me demito.

_Continua..._


	7. Confronto

_**Nota das autoras: **_

Ju: Mais dois capítulos postados de uma vez... Não se acostumem!

_Tem motivo, sim. Esse capítulo é bem pequeno, e o outro, é menor ainda. _

_Vocês nos matariam se postássemos um de cada vez..._

_Bom, obrigada pelas críticas, e até a próxima! )_

_Agradeço à todos os coments! _

_Boa leitura!_

_**Celly:** Esse não deixou que postássemos no domingo e com isso vocês ganham dois capítulos! Pra matar a curiosidade, um pouco do que vocês gostam. Agradeço mais uma vez à todos os comentários, sugestões e puxões de orelha. Semana que vem tem mais um!_

_Beijos!_

_**-----------------------------**_

_**Capítulo 07 – Confrontos**_

O resto do fim de semana passou como um furacão. No domingo de manhã, Milo foi liberado do hospital, passando o resto da manhã sendo paparicado por Shaka, Mu, e Afrodite. Kamus não dera sinal de vida desde que saíra do quarto do escorpiano na noite anterior.

No final da tarde, Diana apareceu no apartamento de Milo, que dormia profundamente, no sofá, com o controle remoto nas mãos. Ela desculpou-se com Afrodite por não ter aparecido mais cedo, mas tivera alguns problemas com o namorado, e também se recuperava.

- Aceita um café, Diana? -Afrodite ofereceu.

- Ah, claro, Dite.

Ele fingiu não perceber que as mãos dela tremeram quando ela segurou a xícara. Sentaram-se no outro sofá da sala, Milo ainda dormia profundamente. Afrodite não queria incomodar, sabia que o amigo estava tento pesadelos constantes com o ocorrido e qualquer tempo que ele pudesse dormir sem problemas era bom.

- Diga, Diana. Eu sei que você não veio aqui só para ver o Milo.

- Dite.... -ela pareceu sem saída, com a agilidade de sacar as coisas no ar que Afrodite tinha.

- Ande, querida. Fale logo.

- Bom, Dite....eu quero que você saiba que detesto ter que fazer isso...

- Não precisa me dizer, Di. Seu sócio não me quer no Inferno.

Diana baixou a cabeça, olhando para a xícara de café. Surpreendeu-se com o movimento delicado de Afrodite, que segurou seu queixo, levantando-o, para que pudessem olhar-se nos olhos.

- Eu entendo como isso é difícil pra você, Di. Não te culpo um único minuto. Você é e sempre será uma mulher maravilhosa.

- Dite, não queria que isso acontecesse. Eu tentei argumentar, mas ele não me ouviu...

- Ele não ouviria, você o conhece. -era impressionante a calma com que Afrodite estava recebendo toda aquela notícia.

- Você tem razão. Mas eu não posso simplesmente fazer isso com você e deixar por isso mesmo. Você é mais que um simples empregado, você é meu amigo, como todos que trabalham naquele bar. Eu vou ajudá-lo a procurar um emprego. Conheço pessoas que têm restaurantes, bares, você não ficará desempregado por muito tempo, eu prometo.

Afrodite abraçou-a. Ela realmente era uma mulher maravilhosa.

- Di...posso te pedir uma coisa?

- Claro, Dite...o que quiser.

- Pode me dar o endereço do Carlo?

Ela ficou estática. Olhava-o nos olhos, mas não teve reação nenhuma. Somente quando Afrodite assegurou-lhe que não iria até lá para matar o outro é que ela permitiu-se sorrir.

- Ele fez tudo usando você. Quero que ele faça as coisas como um homem, que ele proclama ser. Vai ter que ser cara a cara.

Diana anotou em um papel o endereço da casa de Carlo e deu a Afrodite, que leu-o por um minuto.

- Muito obrigado.

- Tome cuidado, Dite.

- Tomarei. E por favor, não avise a ele que irei visitá-lo.

------------

Kamus mecanicamente arrumou-se para o trabalho. Era segunda feira e ele não tinha notícias de Milo, nem dos outros. Controlou-se para não ligar para a casa dele, nem que fosse para falar com Afrodite. Aquilo o estava matando, ainda podia ouvir a voz de Milo dizendo que não queria mais ninguém, que não queria mais trabalhar lá. Aquele pensamento fez com que ele se arrepiasse. Milo, o garçom mais carinhoso, disputado, simpático e bonito do Inferno, abdicando de sua vida, do que gostava de fazer por causa de um maníaco? Aquilo não estava certo. No fundo, Kamus estava mais preocupado com si mesmo. Ele sabia que era egoísmo, mas tinha medo por não agüentar ficar sem olhar Milo nos olhos, sem lutar para não rir das piadas dele, das cantadas mal sucedidas de todos os dias. Ele tinha certeza que iria enlouquecer.

Chegou no bar, como sempre, mais cedo que todo mundo. Porém, Diana já estava lá. Ele cumprimentou-a com um aceno de cabeça, que foi devolvido à ele. Ela estava com uma aparência cansada, o que fez com que ele se aproximasse dela, com um copo de água e um sorriso amistoso.

- Você deveria levar um banho de borracha. Não servimos água aqui, Kamus.... -ela disse, tentando fazer piada.

- O expediente ainda não começou, patroa. E acho que você está precisando disso. -ele estendeu-lhe o copo. -Algum problema?

- Falei com Afrodite ontem. Estou arrasada.

Kamus gelou, se é que aquilo era possível. Ela esteve com Afrodite, então provavelmente esteve com Milo. Tentou controlar-se para não perguntar por ele, mas não conseguiu.

- E Milo, como está?

Ela sorriu, suavemente.

- Estava dormindo no sofá da sala, nem notou quando cheguei ou saí. -ela disse.

_"Devia estar como um anjo...."_, ele pegou-se pensando.

- Ele vai ficar bem, Kamus. Em breve estará aqui com a gente novamente. -ela disse, tocando de leve na mão dele.

- Afrodite não falou nada com você?

- Falar o quê?

- Bom, quando eu fui ao hospital, no dia em que tudo aconteceu...Milo me disse uma coisa. Acho que ele não pretende fazer isso, mas nunca se sabe. Como ele disse isso só a mim, porém eu achava que ele tinha contado ao Afrodite também...

- Kamus, fala logo! -Diana falou, num tom mais alto.

- Milo pediu que eu dissesse a você que ele não quer mais trabalhar aqui depois de tudo o que aconteceu.

À Diana coube apenas esconder as mãos no rosto e baixar a cabeça.

----------

Decidido, parou na porta, encarando-a. Respirou fundo antes de tomar coragem e tocar a campainha.

-Mas que droga! - Exclamou Carlo, que estava fazendo a barba na hora. - JÁ VOU! - Terminou com rapidez, quase se cortando com a lâmina. Praguejando, lavou o rosto de má vontade e foi atender, vestido apenas com uma calça jeans escura. - O que... - Abriu a porta disposto a soltar um palavrão na cara do sujeito, mas emudeceu ao ver Afrodite. Os cabelos caídos pelos ombros e pela cintura lhe faziam ficar ainda mais andrógino. A calça jeans justa, os tênis simples e a blusa corriqueira pareciam estranhamente muito charmosos.

-...Posso falar com você? - Perguntou, com uma voz calma, olhando nos olhos do outro, que sentiu-se estremecer.

-Claro que não, seu viadinho. - Falou, grosseiramente, pronto pra bater a porta na cara do outro. Franzindo o cenho, Afrodite parou a porta, e, surpreendendo Carlo, deu uma pancada tão forte nela que poderia tê-la arrancado. Adentrou na casa do outro, batendo a porta atrás de si.

-CHEGA DE SER CANALHA! - Berrou, irritado. - Mas que droga, Carlo! Por que você acha que é tão bom assim? POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO PODE TENTAR SER MAIS GENTIL, PELO MENOS POR MEIO SEGUNDO?! ALIÁS, QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É?! JESUS CRISTO?!

-NÃO SE ATREVA A FALAR ASSIM COMIGO, SUA BICHA! - Berrou Carlo, de volta. Quem diabos aquele sujeito pensava que era?

-Qual é seu problema? - Perguntou Afrodite, hostil. - Eu não fiz NADA com você, VOCÊ correu atrás de mim como um cachorro no cio! VOCÊ me agarrou! A culpa TODA é SUA! Não entendo porque eu tenho que perder meu emprego só porque um galinha como você acha que é o bom!

-CALA A BOCA! - Gritou, as mãos em punhos. Já havia perdido a paciência com o lindo rapaz à sua frente. - EU TE AGARREI, É? MAS VOCÊ CORRESPONDEU! VOCÊ PROVOCOU, ME ENGANOU!

-EU TE ENGANEI? PERDÃO, VOCÊ PELO MENOS SE PREOCUPOU EM SABER ALGO DE MIM ANTES?

-CLARO QUE NÃO! POR QUE ME IMPORTARIA? - Os gritos aumentavam cada vez mais, e os rostos ficavam mais vermelhos. Gesticulavam muito, um querendo impor mais respeito do que o outro.

-Ora, por que você se importaria? - Colocou as mãos na cintura curvilínea. - Caso você não tenha notado, CARLO, EU SOU UM HOMEM!

-EU JÁ SEI DISSO, DROGA!

-Então? Não acha que é o suficiente para se importar? - Falou, irônico.

-Pára de falar o que você não sabe! - Ameaçou Carlo, seco.

-Vai fazer o que? Ligar pra um bordel e pedir uma de suas amiguinhas, para que ela venha correndo pra me dar bolsadas?

-Olha aqui... - Por mais que quisesse mentir para si mesmo, não conseguia. Afrodite realmente era uma tentação. E ficava tão mais lindo com raiva...

-OLHA AQUI O ESCAMBAU! - Exclamou, numa voz tão irada que chegava a dar medo. - VOCÊ É UM PROMÍSCUO MESMO! - Berrou Afrodite, colocando o dedo à milímetros do rosto de Carlo, que cerrou os olhos. - VOCÊ É UM IDIOTA! UM GALINHA! VOCÊ ACREDITA QUE É BOM, MAS NÃO PASSA DE UM MER...

-CALA A BOCA, BIBA! - E, puxando Afrodite para si, tomou os lábios cor-de-rosa. Afrodite arregalou os olhos e tentou gritar, mas Carlo aproveitou a deixa para fazer sua língua serpentear para dentro da boca do outro. Por mais que o rapaz de cabelos longos tentasse se livrar dele, Carlo não lhe permitia. Além de manipular sua boca, segurava seus braços com força. Muita força. Afrodite, em desespero, empurrou a língua contra a do outro, numa tentativa de expulsá-la. Mas só conseguiu fazer o beijo ficar ainda mais ousado. Sem escolha, prendeu a língua de Carlo entre seus lábios e mordeu-lhe com força. Carlo soltou uma exclamação de dor, apartando o beijo e soltando Afrodite.

-Ora, seu... - E, antes mesmo de terminar a frase, foi surpreendido por um tapa de Afrodite, em cheio no seu rosto. Aborrecido, revidou com as costas da mão. - Bateu, levou.

A agressão foi tão forte que fez Afrodite cair sentado no chão. Carlo apenas fitou-o caído. Mas não havia somente ira em seus olhos. Havia também... Desejo. Aquele rapaz conseguia realmente lhe fazer perder os sentidos. Balançou a cabeça com brutalidade, tentando se convencer de que aquilo não valia a pena.

-Vai embora, Afrodite. E não volte nunca mais.

Afrodite apenas fitou-o por alguns segundos. Suspirou. Ergueu-se com a mão na face atingida, olhando friamente para o outro.

-Seu desejo é uma ordem, ó todo poderoso. - E virou-se para sair. Ao colocar a mão na maçaneta, virou o rosto para Carlo. - Só espero que possa conviver com sua consciência. Adeus.

E saiu, batendo a porta. Carlo caminhou até o sofá, se jogando nele.

-Você tá gostando dele... Seu idiota! - E deu um tapa forte na própria testa. Irado, pegou o telefone e discou um número rotineiro.

-Alô? - Uma voz sexy atendeu do outro lado.

-Alô...

-Olá, Carlo! Quem vai querer hoje?

Suspirou. Tinha de pedir alguém. Kayla? Britney? Notou que não tinha vontade alguma de fazê-lo.

-Ahn, nenhuma. Só quero dizer que vou ficar uns tempos sem pedir.

-Mas... Mas...

-Passem bem.

E desligou o telefone, chocado. Escondeu a face nas mãos.

-É pior do que eu pensava... - Murmurou para si mesmo, antes de chutar uma mesinha, fazendo-a voar e estraçalhar-se na parede.

_Continua..._


	8. Vingança

_**Nota das autoras:**_

Ju: Cá está o segundo...

_Espero que gostem! **o/**_

_**Celly: **mais um...não fiquem acostumadas, ta? ;-) _

_**Boa leitura!**_

**-----------------**

_**Capítulo 08 – Vingança**_

- Isso aqui tá tão sem graça...... -Shina falou, olhando para o relógio, que marcava impiedosas 8:30.

- Concordo....que tal a gente ligar pro Dite e pedir pra ele vir aqui? -June sugeriu, penteando os cabelos.

- Ficou doida? A Diana mata a gente e o Carlo mata a Diana e depois mata o Dite...vai ser um banho de sangue.... -Shina comentou.

- Exagerada... -Marin disse, reprovando as duas.

Estavam sentadas em uma mesinha reservada perto da entrada dos camarins. Naquela noite, em represália à dispensa de Afrodite, Diana dissera que as meninas não precisavam dançar. Parecia que até os clientes percebiam que havia algo de errado, estavam quietos, controlados. Aquele nem parecia o Inferno de antigamente.

Um barulho chamou a atenção das três. Kamus mais uma vez deixava uma garrafa escapulir de suas mãos. Ele, que era o mais concentrado, desde o fim de semana passava o tempo livre olhando para o espaço, como se procurasse pro alguma coisa. Elas estranharam aquilo tudo e pensaram em ir até o bar, mas a atenção delas foi desviada para os dois homens que abriram a porta do bar.

Ambos vestidos de preto, destacavam-se pela diferença física: um, com cabelos cacheados e castanho claros, olhos verdes parecia extremamente incomodado naquele lugar, mas era incrivelmente seguro de si. Tirou a jaqueta preta, mostrando que usava apenas uma regata da mesma cor por baixo. Marin e June entreolharam-se, com um sorriso nos lábios, prontas para atacá-lo. Foi quando Shina apontou para o outro homem, de cabelos compridos e azuis. Ele era ainda mais sexy, a combinação do azul dos olhos dele com o tom do cabelo, as feições delicadas e rudes ao mesmo tempo. Era um perfeito e letal exemplo de homem.

As três caminharam apressadas, ajeitando os trajes mínimos. Tropeçaram em Hyoga, que quase derrubou a bandeja em cima de alguns clientes. Shun chamou June, mas ela ignorou-o completamente. Quando estavam próximas de tocá-los, Diana, como que por mágica, materializou-se à frente delas.

- Meninas.....estavam tão quietinhas, aconteceu alguma coisa? -Diana perguntou, já sabendo o que elas queriam.

- É que...bem....olha....hum..... -elas tentavam dizer, lançando olhares discretos aos dois homens, que estavam atrás da patroa.

- Ah, poderia esquecer? Rapazes, tenham a bondade... -ela disse, puxando os dois pelos braços, colocando-os na frente das três. De perto eles eram ainda mais bonitos.

- Olá....é....você é a June, certo? E você deve ser a Shina. E por fim....Marin... - o quase loiro falou, deixando-as ainda mais envergonhadas e atônitas.

- Certíssimo, Aioria. -Diana falou, sorridente. -Meninas, estes são Aioria e Saga. -ela abraçou Saga com mais firmeza. -Saga é o meu namorado.

Shina pareceu murchar.

-E o Aioria? Seu cunhado? - Perguntou June, arriscando.

-Não, não. - Aioria mesmo respondeu, com um risinho. - Sou apenas um amigo.

-Ah, sei.... - E June olhou para ele, com um sorrisinho malicioso. - Será que poderíamos nos conhecer, amigo?

-Sinto muito, June. - Marin precipitou-se, puxando Aioria pelo braço, delicadamente. - Vai trabalhar aqui?

-Vou... Diana me disse que Milo saiu...

-Você o conhecia? - Perguntou Shina, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

-Claro! Milo estudou comigo. Foi ele quem me apresentou a Diana e o Saga.

-Ah, legal. - Marin falou, conseguindo uma brecha para entrelaçar seu braço com o dele. - Vamos passear, Aioria?

-Ahn? - E olhou para Diana, que deu um risinho e fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça. - ...Tudo bem, Marin....

Ela arrastou-o para fora, sob olhares aborrecidos de June e Marin.

-Não liguem, vocês encontram alguém um dia. - Falou Diana, sorridente, antes de puxar Saga para sair.

-...Eu vou morrer pura... - June deu um tapa na testa.

-Só porque você quer, amor... - Falou Shina, com um riso escandaloso.

-AimeuDeus...

--------------------

Suspirou, irritado. Quase havia quebrado mais uma garrafa. E dessa vez, seria um whisky escocês caríssimo. A falta de Milo realmente estava conseguindo alterar sua vida. Servir moças e rapazes bonitos já não valia a pena, já que não podia provocá-lo, mesmo à distância. Fingir não gostar de insinuações e cantadas também não tinha o mínimo valor. Nada mais parecia realmente ser importante.

-Hei, bonitão, lembra de mim?

E olhou. Viu uma jovem de olhos verdes e cabelos negros, vestida num minúsculo e provocante vestido vermelho-berrante. Lembrou-se dela. Era a insistente moça que havia lhe importunado até que ele lhe desse seu telefone. Mas não estava nem um pouco afim de aturá-la novamente.

-Lembro, o que tem?

-Nossa, o que houve? Tá tristinho?

-Não importa. - Falou, seco.

-Ora, claro que importa, amor...

E ouviram uma exclamação irritada. Kamus ergueu os olhos e arregalou-os logo em seguida, descobrindo a origem do som: Era o tal Marco, o responsável pelo estado atual de Milo.

-VOCÊ?! - Berrou Kamus, pulando pelo balcão.

-Relaxa, flor, eu não tenho nada com você.

-SEU DESGRAÇADO! - E deu-lhe um soco no cara, derrubando-o no chão da boate. Gritinhos extasiados percorreram o salão. Marco ergueu-se, irritado.

-COMO SE ATREVE?! - E partiu para cima de Kamus. Só não contava com o fato de o outro saber lutar diversas artes marciais. Além disso, estava com uma raiva tão fatídica que poderia desafiar Deus e o mundo. E sair vencedor.

Em poucos segundos, Marco estava no chão, gemendo de dor pelos hematomas e pelos dentes perdidos. Kamus ergueu o punho mais uma vez, mas sentiu-o ser segurado. Olhou para Saga, que o encarava, a sobrancelha direita erguida.

-Vai matá-lo?

-CLARO!

-Aí você vai preso.

Resignado, Kamus soltou-o. Marco, tirando forças Deus sabe de onde, ergueu-se e começou a correr desesperadamente, enquanto as pessoas o olhavam, surpresas.

-O que foi aquilo? - Perguntou Diana, séria, se aproximando.

-Foi aquele desgraçado que OUSOU encostar a mão no Milo!

-...Kamus... Você quase matou o sujeito... - Ela disse, tentando acalmar o rapaz.

-Eu deveria tê-lo matado. Não sei porque não o fiz.

-Porque você ainda tem juízo. - Disse ela, massageando-lhe um ombro. - Relaxe, tome um copo d'água e vá pra casa. Você precisa descansar.

Concordando que seu estado não estava dos melhores, afirmou com a cabeça, agradeceu-a e virou-se para ir embora. Milo fora vingado. E essa era a única coisa que realmente importava.

Mas, contrariando o que os outros haviam pedido que ele fizesse, Kamus pegou o primeiro táxi que passava na frente do bar e rumou para a casa de Milo. Tinha vontade de dizer a ele o que havia feito, que ele havia sido vingado.

Entrou no prédio com facilidade, a porta principal sendo aberta por Rania, que saía com o namorado no exato momento. Ela tentou fazer uma piada, mas ele nem deu ouvidos. Chegou à porta do apartamento de Milo e estava prestes a bater quando ouviu a voz do escorpiano. Ele parecia bem triste.

- Não Dite, não tem jeito. Eu não quero mais o Kamus...não quero mais ninguém. Preciso ficar longe de todos eles. Acho que eles me faziam mal, mesmo com toda a bondade que tinham.

- Mas... -era a voz de Afrodite agora, tentando argumentar.

- Não adianta. Nunca mais, nunca mais mesmo.....nenhum outro homem vai me tocar....

E Kamus, arrasado foi embora. De nada adiantaria ele dizer que amava o outro. Porque sim, ele o amava. Só chegou a essa conclusão quando esteve a ponto de perder Milo e agora isso parecia que realmente iria acontecer.

Nem soube como chegou em casa. Só se deu conta de onde estava e de suas ações, quando sentiu as lágrimas quentes molharem seu rosto e caírem sobre os lençóis da cama.

_Continua..._


	9. Surpresas

_**Nota das autoras:**_

**_Ju:_**

_Obrigada pelas reviews. Esse capítulo é, sem dúvida, um dos meus preferidos._

_AVISO PARA O PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO (Vou ser malvada): VAI TER LEMOOON! XDD_

_Reviews são bem vindas o/_

_**Celly:**_

_Onde todo mundo foi parar nessa semana? Por acaso não gostaram dos capítulos? a Ju mesmo disse, esse também é um dos meus capítulos preferidos. Mas aguardem o próximo que fica ainda melhor!_

_Obrigada às reviews de sempre._

_Até a próxima!_

_Boa leitura._

--------------------------

**Capítulo 09 – Surpresas**

Duas semanas se passaram. Duas semanas sem nenhum sinal de Afrodite e Milo. Diana era a responsável pelas informações deles, já que, com a ajuda de Saga, arranjara o novo emprego de Afrodite, em um restaurante italiano no centro da cidade. Era algo totalmente diferente do bar em que trabalhara, mas ele parecia estar gostando_. "Dá pra pagar as contas e ninguém me importuna, então está ótimo."_, era o que ele costumava dizer.

Milo recuperava-se lentamente do trauma que sofrera. Concordara com os conselhos de Shaka e Mu (que haviam partido para mais uma viagem) e freqüentava um psicólogo. Já estava mais confiante de que a culpa do ocorrido não havia sido sua, que as pessoas que se mostravam preocupadas não eram nocivas e principalmente, que o 'amigo misterioso' que ele secretamente gostava poderia, sim, querer algo mais do que apenas aproveitar-se dele.

Kamus.....Milo estava dentro do carro, dirigindo-se ao novo emprego e não parava de pensar no francês. Ele nunca mais o havia procurado, desde que ele dissera que não queria nunca mais nenhum homem perto dele. "_Talvez tenha esquecido de mim_". Era a maldita insegurança lhe atacando novamente. Não lembrava de ser tão inseguro assim antes. Antes do....não, era melhor não pensar naquilo.

Voltou para a realidade quando o carro parado atrás dele buzinava insistentemente para que ele saísse da frente ou ao menos colocasse o carro em movimento. Milo escolheu a segunda opção.

Chegou em cima da hora no escritório, ajeitando a gravata azul que contrastava perfeitamente com seu terno cinza. Às vezes, nem ele conseguia acreditar que estava trabalhando ali, como supervisor em um escritório de publicidade. Empregos burocráticos não combinavam com ele, mas depois do ocorrido, era o que lhe parecera mais seguro. E não precisava interagir tanto com as pessoas, o que lhe dava uma especial paz de espírito.

Em sua sala, a secretária apareceu logo depois que ele já começava a trabalhar, com alguns recados anotados em uma das mãos e na outra uma xícara de café. Ele agradeceu à senhora e começou a ler os recados. Eram todos de Afrodite. O amigo havia se tornado ainda mais preocupado com ele depois que ele voltara a trabalhar. Resolveu ligar para ele no horário do almoço.

--------------------

- Vamos, Saga, olha ele ali. Dite!!!

Afrodite olhou na direção da porta e fitou um dos casais mais belos que já havia cruzado aquele restaurante. Porque sim, Saga era lindo e Diana era ainda mais bonita. Estavam ambos muito elegantes, pareciam que iam a alguma cerimônia, especialmente ela, que usava um vestido marfim de seda até os joelhos e sandálias de tiras douradas trançadas por toda a perna. Saga estava de terno grafite, a gravata acompanhava o tom do vestido da namorada.

- Ora, ora! Resolveram aparecer! - Ele os cumprimentou.

- Nossa...Viemos almoçar, ainda temos um casamento para ir. -Diana disse, apressada.

- Casamento? Ué, mas se vão a um casamento, por que estão comendo antes?

- Da última vez que fomos a um casamento da minha família, quase passamos fome. Tivemos que pedir uma pizza quando chegamos em casa.... -Saga explicou.

Afrodite sorriu e levou-os até uma mesa vazia, que naquele horário era difícil de achar. Serviu-os de um ótimo vinho e uma refeição leve, se é que encontravam alguma coisa leve na culinária italiana.

- E como andam as coisas no Inferno? -Afrodite perguntou, tentando soar o mais natural o possível. Na verdade queria saber como todos estavam: Marin, Shina, June, Hyoga, Kamus, Aldebaran, Shun, Carlo....não. Ele não pensara nessa última pessoa.

- Estamos com um garçom novo, o Aioria. Aliás, Marin está namorando com ele.... -Diana começou a falar.

- E ainda teve a briga, não se esqueça do acontecimento mais legal das últimas semanas.

Diana olhou com cara de poucos amigos para Saga. Parecia que ele havia falado algo que não devia.

- Que briga? -Afrodite perguntou.

- Não é nada, Dite... -Diana tentou consertar.

- Di...ele vai ter que saber mais cedo ou mais tarde.

- Gente...

- Conte logo então, Saga. -ela disse, contrariada.

- Kamus brigou com um cara. Quase matou-o.

- Ai, meu pai! -Afrodite colocou as mãos sobre os olhos. -Quem era o coitado?

- Ele disse que era o cara que tinha machucado o Milo.

Afrodite ficou mudo, olhando para Saga com olhos arregalados.

-HEIM?! - Berrou, atraindo olhares. Mas bastou um gesto de Saga para que eles sumissem.

-Mas... Como... Ele... - E Afrodite ficou branco como papel. Apoiou-se numa cadeira para não cair. - Por que ele fez isso?!

-Não é óbvio? O senhor cubo-de-gelo, como disseram que vocês o chamam, está apaixonado.

Aquilo foi como um tapa.

-Ai, Deuses! Vou ligar pro Milo! - Virou-se para correr, quase tropeçando nas mesas, cadeiras, garçons e clientes.

-...DITE! - Mas ele já tinha sumido. - Saga... Não foi uma boa idéia...

-Deixa rolar, Di... Ele teria de saber um dia, não acha?

-...Não sei, não... - Apesar da expressão séria dela, Saga sorriu, beijando a namorada na bochecha.

-Calma, linda, vai dar tudo certo, ok?

-Aff, Saga, só você mesmo... - Virou os olhos, encostando-se no namorado, que riu apenas.

-ATENDE! ATENDE! ATENDE! - Berrou Afrodite no telefone, ao ouvir a secretária eletrônica. Milo, que estava na sua sala, ocupado no computador, saiu correndo para ver o que estava acontecendo. Pegou o telefone, trêmulo.

-O QUE HOUVE?!

-Milo, eu soube de uma coisa...

-Sobre...?

-Kamus.

E o coração de Milo disparou.

-...O que tem ele...?

-Sabe o Marco?

E Milo fechou os olhos ao ouvir o nome. Rangeu os dentes.

-Prefiria não saber... Por que tinha de me lembrar dessa maldição?

-O Kamus espancou ele.

-COMO É QUE É?! - E o fone quase caiu de sua mão.

-...Kamus disse que queria vingar você...

-Q...Quando isso aconteceu?

-Duas semanas atrás.

-DUAS SEMANAS?! E como eu só fiquei sabendo agora?!

-Kamus não te ligou porque não quer te apressar.

Aquilo soou tão lindo que fez os olhos de Milo marejarem.

-Vou até a casa dele. Não me espere hoje, Dite. Obrigado, te amo! - E desligou.

-MILO! - Berrou Afrodite, mas o amigo já havia sumido.

-------------------

Soltou um longo suspiro. Deitado no sofá, passava os canais, mas nada lhe atraía. Plantações de arroz do fim do mundo, programas de fofoca, reality shows estúpidos, videoclipes de cantoras semi-nuas... Decidiu-se por desligar a televisão, a fim de poupar o cérebro de tanta ignorância.

-Grunf. - Grunhiu, sentando-se. Pensou que, mesmo se tivesse encontrado algo interessante para ver, não iria prestar a mínima atenção. Seus pensamentos estavam sempre voltados para Milo. Suas ações sempre tinha um traço dele. Suas palavras, seus sorrisos... Tudo estava estampado em cada canto de qualquer lugar. E aquilo era terrível. Saber que o amava, saber que o desejava mais do que tudo no mundo. E saber que já não era nada.

A campainha toca. Kamus suspira, resignado. Provavelmente seria um daqueles vendedores de vassoura ou sei lá o que mais. Caminhou até a porta, ajeitando a camisa preta sem muito zelo. Abriu-a e chocou-se ao ver Milo, de terno, com a blusa de botões semi-aberta e a gravata frouxa. Teve a certeza de que ele estava correndo.

-...Milo...

-Oi, Kamus... - Ele murmurou, e Kamus estranhou sua talvez timidez. - Posso entrar?

Kamus piscou algumas vezes antes de dizer 'Claro', permitir que ele entrasse e fechar a porta atrás de si.

-...Sente-se, por favor. - E Milo obedeceu, caminhando até o sofá. Sentou-se nele, esperando que Kamus fizesse o mesmo. Sentou-se ao seu lado, preocupado em manter uma distância agradável para o outro, mesmo que sua vontade fosse bem contrária. - A que devo sua visita ilustre?

-Você bateu nele.

E Kamus arregalou os olhos.

-Quem... Quem te contou?

-Dite.

-Dite?

-É, alguém contou pra ele.

-Já imagino quem tenha sido... - Pensou logo em Aldebaran, mas descartou a possibilidade. Só poderia ter sido Diana... Ou talvez não.

-Não sei, mas isso não importa agora. - Falou, antes de respirar fundo. - Kamus...

-Fala.

-Por que você fez aquilo? - Perguntou, com uma inocência tão genuína que chegava a balançar.

-Milo... - Murmurou, olhando no fundo dos olhos azuis amedrontados. - Você ainda pergunta? O que eu preciso fazer para que você entenda?

-Entender o que? - Perguntou, suave.

-Eu gosto de você, seu cabeça dura. Desculpe-me por não ter evitado problemas, por ter sido o idiota que eu fui. Mas você sabe que eu sou assim, não posso evitar meu instinto.

Milo permaneceu imóvel, olhando-o, chocado.

-...

-Milo... Eu REALMENTE gosto de você. Não posso te dizer o quanto, é imenso demais para resumir. - E olhou para a mão dele, para tentar segurá-la entre a sua em seguida. Deu um leve sorriso quando o outro deixou que ele a tomasse, embora um pouco ruborizado. - Eu te amo. E vou continuar te amando, mesmo que você já não queira nada.

-Kamus...

-Sim?

-Você é maravilhoso. - E, com suavidade, aproximou-se com hesitação, para alcançar a boca do francês, que não deixou o beijo passar de um leve encontro de lábios, embora quisesse mais. Afastou o rosto de Milo, olhando-o nos olhos, procurando alguma dúvida. Viu muitas. Suspirou, acariciando-o.

-Obrigado, mas não sou. - Disse, num sussurro. - Se fosse, não iria embora agora para me controlar, Milo. Eu sei que você tem medo, e eu não vou forçar-lhe à nada. - Tentou erguer-se, mas Milo segurou-lhe a mão. Olhou para o rapaz, que lhe pareceu puro como um anjo.

-Kamus...

-Fale, Milo...

-_Eu quero você._

_Continua..._

_-------------------------_

_Embora tenham vontade de nos matar, por favor, não façam isso! OO'_


	10. Amor consumado

_**Notas das autoras:**_

_**Celly:**_

_Nossa, quantas reviews...parece que o puxão de orelha surtiu efeito...LOL...brincadeiras à parte, obrigada à todas que leram, em especial às que deixaram seus comentários gravados. Foram maravilhosos....obrigada mesmo._

_Bom, infelizmente estou sem computador no momento, melhor, sem internet. Mas os capítulos continuarão sendo atualizados pela Ju e por mim, sempre que eu conseguir. Agora, quem quiser jogar pedras, tem que ser nela e não em mim, seja pelo MSN ou pelo AIM (LOL). _

_Já falando demais, aqui vai o que muitas de vocês queriam. Espero que gostem....boa leitura e até domingo que vem! Ah, e um beijo à minha amiga Ju que eu já tô morrendo de saudades por não estar online todos os dias!_

_**Ju:**_

_**  
**Obrigada pelas reviews... 50 comentários não são pouco, não! Mandem mais, e não iremos reclamar! XD_

_Agora, sério... Torçam para que a Celly consiga o pc novamente, por favor! Vamos fazer uma corrente por ela, okay? Sei que não sou só eu que estou morrendo de saudade, então... _

_  
Espero que gostem do novo capítulo... Deixem minha querida Celly fora das pedras, taquem todas elas no Shura!_

Shura: EU?! OO POR QUE EU?!

_Porque você é imprestável nessa fic. Tem que fazer alguma coisa ¬¬'_

_Deixando o momento palhaçada, espero que gostem. E mandem e-mails para a Celly também, viu? Se quiserem mandar pra mim, também, eu não vou reclamar!_

_Obrigada e BOA LEITURA!_

---------------------------------------------

Capítulo 10 - Amor consumado

Voltar pra casa sem Milo era realmente uma chatice, Afrodite constatou. Mas sabia que era por uma boa causa e aquilo o deixava contente. Esperava sinceramente que ele e Kamus se acertassem. O amigo merecia depois de tudo o que passara e o fato do francês tê-lo defendido tornava tudo ainda mais lindo_. "Pena que uma coisa dessas não acontece comigo_", ele pensou, um pouquinho triste, ajeitando a gola do casaco.

A mesma rotina de sempre: tomou banho, jantou, rodou todos os canais e finalmente estava sentado na janela, olhando as estrelas. Por mais frio que estivesse fazendo, o céu estava claro, sem nenhuma nuvem. Aconchegou-se com Shiva no colo e ficou pensando na vida.

E foi exatamente desse jeito que Carlo encontrou Afrodite. Vagava em seu carro sem nenhum destino, e descobriu-se parando em frente ao prédio que sabia que o rapaz morava com Milo. De longe ele parecia um anjo, os cabelos azuis claríssimos sendo levados pela brisa fria, as roupas num tom de azul mais escuro. Tinha vontade de agarrá-lo, beijá-lo, trazê-lo para perto de si. Bateu com a cabeça no volante. _"Não! Isso é errado! Por Deus, ele é um homem!!"_, ele disse baixinho. Olhou Afrodite mais uma vez, aquilo era tentação demais para um homem só.

Acelerou o carro ao máximo e saiu cantando os pneus. Não se importou se alguém o ouviria. Precisava ficar longe dele o máximo que pudesse.

- Esses loucos. Depois batem de carro e não sabem o porquê... -Afrodite murmurou, saindo da janela e indo para o quarto.

-------------------

- Eu quero você....

Aquelas três palavras ainda ecoavam na cabeça de Kamus, que olhava para Milo, ainda sentado em seu sofá, avaliando se o que estava prestes a fazer seria o correto. Tentou demovê-lo daquela idéia. Não suportaria ver o olhar de Milo magoado ou arrependido. Preferia a morte.

- Milo...você não precisa, mon ange.... -ele disse, ajoelhando-se aos pés do rapaz, que sentiu seus olhos encherem de lágrimas novamente.

- Mas eu quero você.....a não ser.....a não ser que já não me queira mais.... -Milo disse, baixinho, sentindo a insegurança costumeira daquelas últimas semanas virem com mais força do que ele desejava.

Kamus ergueu a mão para tocar de leve no rosto do belo rapaz, agora tão frágil que parecia poder quebrar com um toque mais brusco.

-Milo, eu te quero demais... Mesmo. - E Milo ergueu os olhos. - E te amo demais para deixar você fazer algo assim, precipitado... E se você se arrepender depois? Não quero que...

-Kamus... - Ele virou o rosto para o lado, pegou a mão do outro e beijou-a sutilmente. - Eu amo você, eu quero você. Eu preciso de você. - Falou, com a voz delicada. - Não me importa mais o amanhã... E eu não vou me arrepender... Prometo...

O que poderia fazer? Aquele rapaz era uma verdadeira tentação. Os lábios entreabertos, os olhos temerosos, os cabelos longos dando-lhe um ar sensual... Mas angelical, ao mesmo tempo. Kamus suspirou.

-Você confia em mim, Milo? - Perguntou, sutil.

-Muito... - Falou, sinceramente, o rapaz.

-Então... - Aproximou-se do ouvido dele. - Feche os olhos.

Milo obedeceu. Kamus movimentou-se, pegando-o nos braços, indo em direção à seus aposentos.

O quarto de Kamus combinava bem com sua personalidade. Era pequeno, mas bem organizado. Os móveis eram escuros, assim como sua enorme cama, que naquele dia estava coberta por lençóis brancos, dando a sensação etérea de iluminação.

Foi exatamente ali no centro que ele, delicadamente, pousou Milo. Observou a beleza dele por alguns segundos, antes que o rapaz abrisse os olhos e o flagrasse o fazendo. Corou rapidamente.

- O que foi...algo de errado? -ele perguntou, temeroso.

- Tudo está perfeito, Milo....por Deus, você não sabe o quanto eu sonhei em te ter aqui comigo.... -Kamus disse, deitando-se ao lado do amigo e futuro amante, ainda observando-o, querendo gravar em sua memória cada detalhe daquela noite.

- Então por que... -Milo parecia hesitante. -Por que está me olhando tanto?

- Porque você é lindo.....e eu te amo tanto..... -ele respondeu, enrolando uma das mechas azuis do cabelo de Milo em seus dedos, delicadamente aproximando-se dos lábios tentadores do outro.

Parou no meio do caminho. Ainda estava na dúvida se deveria ou não prosseguir. Tudo pareceu fugir de seu pensamento ao constatar que Milo aproximava-se dele lentamente, olhando-o fundo nos olhos, para alcançar seus lábios em um beijo que era esperado há muito tempo por ambos.

Fecharam os olhos. Kamus não forçou nada, apenas beijou com sutileza, movendo os lábios contra os dele. Porém, Milo entreabriu a boca, num convite mudo. Não resistindo, Kamus deslizou a língua para dentro dos lábios do outro, explorando sua boca com delicadeza. Milo levou uma mão até a nuca de Kamus, trazendo-o sutilmente para mais perto de si. O francês envolveu-lhe a cintura com carinho e juntou seu corpo ao dele, provocando pequenos choques elétricos no corpo do grego, e, conseqüentemente, no seu também.

Beijaram-se com ternura por minutos, até que se separaram levemente, numa busca por ar. Milo sorriu suavemente, colocando a mão no rosto de Kamus.

-Você beija bem. - Falou, com um risinho. - Muito bem.

-Você também é ótimo. - Disse, beijando-o novamente.

O beijo foi mais ousado desta vez, porém, não menos terno. Kamus permitiu que a língua tímida de Milo desvendasse sua boca, acariciando-o nos cabelos, prendendo-o junto à si.

Foi pego de surpresa ao sentir as mãos do outro na sua camisa, tentando desabotoar a blusa que usava, sem apartar o beijo. Parou de beijá-lo, e olhou-o nos olhos.

-...Oh, céus, não olhe fixamente. - Milo corou violentamente. - Eu fico sem graça.

-Meu Deus, você? Sem graça?

-Sem piadinhas, Kamus...

-Ou você vai fazer o que? - Disse, com um risinho. Milo virou-o, deitando em cima dele.

-Está preso. - Disse, sorridente.

-Estou? - Erguendo uma sobrancelha, pegou os pulsos de Milo e virou novamente, ficando em cima do outro desta vez.

Milo deu um risinho. Kamus soltou suas mãos, e virou os olhos quando elas viajaram novamente para os botões de sua blusa.

Descobriu-se tão perto do tórax nu de Kamus que não resistiu. Passou levemente as unhas, num lento reconhecimento territorial, que pelos pequenos tremores do outro, era muito bem vindo. Demorou-se nos mamilos dele, aproximando-se, logo depois de tocá-los com seus dedos, seus lábios, ora lambendo-os, ora assoprando-os, o que fez com que Kamus gemesse suavemente.

- O que está fazendo, Milo..... -era mais um comentário do que uma pergunta.

- Brincando..... -ele respondeu, com uma voz infantil, tornando a ficar por cima de Kamus, dessa vez observando cada detalhe do rosto e do corpo dele.

- Você está olhando fixamente....não tínhamos combinado de não olhar fixamente? -Kamus comentou, dessa vez ele ficara sem graça. Sempre fora muito ciente de que era bonito de corpo, mas ter um deus grego (que coincidência, ele pensou) como Milo olhando-o, era por demais constrangedor.

- Tínhamos? -Milo perguntou, sorrindo sedutoramente. Deitou em cima de Kamus, os batimentos dele ainda mais acelerados que os seus. -Não lembro...só sei que você é lindo....tão lindo.... -ele disse, beijando Kamus no pescoço, arrancando mais alguns suspiros e gemidos.

Kamus estava contente por estar com Milo, ali, entregue a ele em sua cama, mas o fato do escorpiano ainda estar vestido o incomodava. Resolveu que deveria ao menos tentar remover uma peça de roupa. Caso o outro não quisesse, ele pararia no mesmo instante.

Começou lentamente, colocando as mãos por baixo do paletó de Milo. Sentiu alguma resistência e parou imediatamente. Talvez aquela não tenha sido uma boa idéia. Olhou Milo nos olhos e já ia pedir desculpas, quando viu a expressão no rosto do rapaz. Não era de medo.

- Eu faço isso pra você. -ele disse, tirando o paletó e a gravata.

Kamus fitou-o por alguns segundos, enquanto ele desabotoava a própria blusa. Apesar do clima ter ficado mais descontraído, Kamus não pôde deixar de notar que Milo estava absolutamente corado. Se perguntou se o rapaz estaria arrependido de estar ali.

-Milo... - Murmurou, quando o rapaz livrou-se da blusa e abaixou os olhos. Será que ele...? Não, provavelmente não. Mas não custava perguntar. - Você está... com medo?

-Não. - Falou, num suspiro.. - Um pouco... preocupado. Mas nada que você não possa curar, certo? - Falou, mudando de assunto, abaixando-se para beijá-lo. Kamus virou-o na cama, voltando à observá-lo.

-Eu prometo que não vou machucá-lo... - Falou Kamus, tentando tranqüilizá-lo.

-Eu sei... Mas, você sabe... - Falou, num suspiro. - Deixemos isso pra outra hora. - E beijou-o novamente. Quando as peles expostas entraram em contato, sentiram os pêlos se eriçarem.

Milo colocou as mãos nas costas de Kamus, acariciando-as com desejo. Escorregou-a, indo até o cós da calça escura. Parando o beijo, observou-o por alguns segundos, como que pedindo permissão. Kamus fez um gesto sutil com a cabeça, e Milo tratou de se livrar logo da peça. Apoiou-se no abdômen do outro, beijando-o sutilmente. Kamus soltou um silvo quando ele lambeu um ponto erógeno, na borda direita do corpo.

Levantou-se um pouco mais, trilhando um caminho de beijos molhados, passando-os de volta pelo peito liso, até chegar no pescoço, que beijou e mordeu de leve. Ao olhar nos olhos de Kamus, pôde vê-los enevoados pela luxúria. Piscou algumas vezes, antes de ser virado novamente no colchão.

Kamus repetiu os movimentos de Milo, desafivelando o cinto que ele usava, tirando a calça preta, que o estava incomodando tanto. Levantou uma das sobrancelhas ao perceber que Milo estava sem cueca. Aquilo o facilitaria ainda mais. Balançou a cabeça, como se estivesse reprovando aquilo. Milo o observava com um sorriso nos lábios.

- O que foi? Nunca viu? -ele perguntou, segurando-se para não soltar uma gargalhada.

- Incorrigível.... -Kamus suspirou, beijando Milo no umbigo. Foi a vez do escorpiano suspirar profundamente. Deixou-se ser beijado e acariciado por Kamus até que sentiu-se ser virado com o rosto para o colchão.

Kamus ministrava beijos em sua nuca, fazendo o caminho da espinha de Milo com a língua, parando volta e meia para mordiscar levemente a pele já molhada. Sentiu quando Milo suspirou de maneira diferente, pesada. Ele parou imediatamente.

- Milo.... -ele virou-o novamente, procurando seus olhos. Estavam vazios e lacrimosos.

- Não foi nada, Kamus.....vamos continuar. -Milo disse, puxando Kamus para mais perto de si, tentando beijá-lo. O outro não deixou.

- Fale comigo. O que eu fiz de errado?

- Eu não...eu não quero.... -ele tentava escolher as palavras exatas.

- Eu sabia, meu querido. Ainda está muito recente. Eu sei.... -Kamus disse, traçando o contorno do rosto de Milo com os dedos. Beijou-o suavemente na testa.

- Não, Kamus! Me ouve! -Milo disse, num tom desesperado, que chamou a atenção dele. -Eu quero você, por Deus...eu esperei tanto por você, eu te quero muito.

- Mas então.... -Kamus estava confuso.

- Eu não quero ficar de costas para você. Quero te olhar nos olhos. Do outro jeito me lembra.... -ele tremeu.

- Shhhh...não fala mais nada..... -Kamus entendeu perfeitamente. Do outro jeito lembrava Marco. O sangue lhe subiu por alguns segundos. Tinha vontade de matá-lo por trazer todas aquelas lembranças à Milo.

-Kamus... Desculpa... Eu não... - Era tão adorável vê-lo se desculpando, mesmo sabendo que não tinha culpa de absolutamente nada. Kamus colocou a mão na nuca do rapaz, acariciando-a sutilmente com a ponta dos dedos delgados. Milo fechou os olhos diante da carícia, e Kamus não pôde deixar de sentir pena da carência do rapaz. Beijou-lhe sutilmente os lábios e Milo correspondeu com paixão. Quando o beijo cessou, o francês admirou a face bela.

-Você não tem culpa de nada, mon amour... - E Milo sorriu-lhe. - Eu entendo como se sente. Entendo tudo. E estou do seu lado, para tudo.

Os olhos do jovem grego marejaram.

-Kamus...

-Sim?

-Eu te amo. - E beijou-o novamente, decidido. O fogo do beijo foi tanto, que ambos ofegaram antes mesmo de se soltarem. Carinhoso, Kamus desceu a mão pelo abdômen de Milo, até chegar às suas coxas bem formadas.

-Seu corpo é lindo... - Falou Kamus, sutil, olhando para os olhos do rapaz corado. - Posso...?

-...Sim...

E Kamus tocou de leve a área mais necessitada de Milo, que engoliu em pequeno gemido. Notando isso, Kamus sorriu, movimentando a mão, mas sem tirar os olhos do grego que o mirava. A boca entreaberta, os cabelos espalhados pelo colchão e juntando-se nas bordas do rosto... Tudo isso lhe dava uma imagem feroz, mas doce.

-Milo... - A voz rouca do rapaz foi quase a perdição do rapaz referido.

-Por Deus, Kamus... - Murmurou Milo, ofegante. O francês sorriu ao vê-lo tão perdido, tão compenetrado... Tão entregue. Retirou a mão da masculinidade de Milo, ouvindo, contente, um choramingo. - Mas...

-Shhh... - Murmurou, roçando os lábios nos dele. - Ainda é cedo.

E Milo corou, sorrindo de leve.

Tornaram a se beijar, explorando, dessa vez de olhos abertos, cada detalhe do rosto do outro. As mãos de Kamus estavam nos cabelos de Milo, que por sua vez, explorava as costas de Kamus, parando nas nádegas dele, ora acariciando, ora apertando-a de encontro a seu corpo, fazendo suas ereções ficaram mais próximas.

- Milo... -ele sussurrou próximo ao ouvido do rapaz. Um murmuro, disfarçado de gemido foi ouvido como resposta.

Não teve tempo de falar mais nada pois Milo aproveitou aquela entrega para rolá-los pela cama, ficando por cima do francês. Os olhos dele brilhavam de desejo. Beijou-o no pescoço, descendo com a língua pelos ombros, parando no coração. Beijou aquele lugar com mais delicadeza, fitando Kamus logo em seguida. Encontrou naqueles olhos desejo, mas também entrega, amor, companheirismo. Encontrou seu porto seguro.

Desceu os lábios pelo tórax dele, chegando ao umbigo, que recebeu a mesma carícia por ele anteriormente feita. Parou, ainda indeciso quando sentiu a ereção de Kamus pressioná-lo no pescoço. O momento de indecisão passou como um furacão e ele olhou o amante com ares de predador. Acariciou-o lentamente, fazendo com que Kamus o olhasse abismado.

- Acho que está na hora.... -ele beijou a ponta do membro do outro, carinhosamente. -...não concorda?

Kamus grunhiu, segurando Milo pelos ombros. O grego deixou-se conduzir e ser deitado sobre o peito do outro, que olhou em seus olhos com carinho, mas firmeza.

-Acho. - Disse, a voz rouca. - Você ainda pode desistir, Milo. Eu tenho de admitir que vou ficar bem frustrado, mas eu posso esper...

-Kamus. - Milo cortou-o, com um risinho. - Você se preocupa demais.

Aquilo foi a confirmação de tudo. Sentou-se na cama, colocando Milo sentado em seu colo, de frente. Se Milo queria olhar nos seus olhos, iria olhá-los e ponto final.

-Hum... - Milo produziu um pequeno som. Kamus olhou-o.

-O que foi?

-Hum, nada... Só estou imaginando o que vai acontecer agora...

E Kamus corou imediatamente. Milo apenas riu, pegando a mão dele e colocando-a no fim de suas costas. Kamus entendeu perfeitamente o que ele quisera dizer. Fitando-o, escorregou a mão com sutileza, até aproximar-se da entrada no rapaz. Milo afastou as pernas suavemente, e Kamus sorriu-lhe, escorregando sutilmente um dos dedos para dentro do corpo do rapaz, que comprimiu-se de leve.

-...Hum... Kamus... - Ronronou alguns segundos depois, empurrando de leve o corpo. Kamus riu-se, retirando suavemente seu dedo. Milo olhou-o, sabendo o que viria logo a seguir.

- Shhh...calma.... -Kamus beijou a ponta do nariz de Milo. Levantou-o delicadamente pelos quadris, posicionando a ponta de seu membro na entrada do outro, tentando ao máximo não proporcionar nenhuma dor.

- Kamus.... -Milo chamou-o.

- Meu Deus, o que foi? -Kamus perguntou, pensando se havia feito algo de errado.

Milo sorriu, afastando os cabelos que cobriam os olhos de Kamus. Beijou cada um deles lentamente, aproximando-se do ouvido dele.

- Não sou uma virgenzinha meu amor.....eu confio em você.....

Aquilo foi a confirmação que Kamus precisava. Beijou-o suavemente, puxando o lábio inferior de Milo com seus dentes, causando um pequeno espasmo no outro. Ainda segurando-o pelo quadril, com uma das mãos, forçou passagem pela entrada apertada de Milo, ajudado pelo amante, que movimentava-se de encontro à ele, lentamente.

Estar dentro de Milo por completo era o paraíso. Ainda ficaram mais algum tempo naquela posição, um admirando o outro, sem movimentar-se. Para Kamus era uma tortura, precisava movimentar-se, mas queria que Milo encontrasse o seu tempo. Apertou os olhos, abraçando o outro, perdendo-se nos cabelos azuis, que já estavam um pouco molhados de suor.

- Meu amor....eu quero que você se movimente.....eu preciso... -Milo murmurou, puxando Kamus pelos cabelos, fazendo com que ele o olhasse nos olhos.

Kamus prendeu a respiração por alguns segundos, antes de soltá-la, ofegante. Forçou um pouco mais, ouvindo uma pequena reclamação de Milo. Mordendo de leve os próprios lábios, controlou-se para, delicadamente, sair de dentro do amante e voltar, com um pouco mais de velocidade. Milo soltou um gemido abafado, apertando os ombros de Kamus, que parou imediatamente.

-Você quer que eu pare? - Perguntou, crendo que o outro sentia dor.

-Não, não! - Falou, imediatamente, a respiração tão rápida que as palavras mal saíram de seus lábios. Kamus sorriu-lhe, beijando-o, enquanto novamente saía de dentro dele, para voltar depois. Milo gemeu durante o beijo, fazendo Kamus quase perder o controle.

- Kamus... Não tenha medo... - Sussurrou, rouco, tendo dificuldades para completar as palavras. Ajoelhou-se, ainda sentado no colo do outro, aumentando a rapidez e o ritmo das estocadas, aos poucos.

-Ah, Milo... - Kamus prendeu os lábios, sufocando um gemido na garganta. - Por Deus... - Comprimiu os olhos, sentindo seu corpo latejar.

-Kamus... - Milo balbuciou, quase perdido. - Não feche-os, por favor... Olhe pra mim...

E o francês olhou-o, hipnotizado pela visão perfeita à sua frente, ofegante, corado, com uma face expressiva e os lábios vermelhos. Finalmente deixou um gemido alto escapar.

O êxtase que sentira havia sido o maior de todos. Queria pular, gritar para todos, compartilhar a felicidade que estava sentindo. Foi quando percebeu que Milo ainda não havia atingido o orgasmo. Ainda dentro do escorpiano, colocou-o deitado na cama, só então retirando-se daquele lugar apertado.

- Mas Kamus.....eu...eu... -Milo balbuciou.

- Calma mon ange.... confia em mim....

Milo assentiu, sorrindo, passando a língua levemente sobre os lábios, o que Kamus achou a coisa mais sensual que já havia visto. Tocou de leve no membro de Milo com os dedos, apenas uma carícia, que gerou um grito do outro.

- Não me provoque, Kamus...por favor....

- Não o faria, por nada nesse mundo.... -ele disse, repetindo a carícia que havia feito anteriormente, só que com sua língua. Ouvir Milo gemendo seu nome da maneira que ele ouvira era um som que ele morreria para ouvir todos os dias.

-Céus... - Milo murmurou, perdido, sentindo Kamus a brincar com ele. O francês, por sua vez, sentiu que sua masculinidade voltava a ganhar vida. Milo cerrou os olhos e mordeu os lábios, agarrando as colchas da cama desarrumada. Ao vê-lo fazer isso, Kamus parou bruscamente. Milo abriu os olhos, assustado, preocupado. - O que foi?

-Abra os olhos, Milo. Não os feche... Por favor.

-Oh... - E retomou a ação de antes, provocando outro gemido em Milo, que lutou muito para manter os olhos azuis abertos. Vendo que o amante estava prestes à atingir o ápice, intensificou os movimentos, levando Milo à loucura. - OH, CÉUS! KAMUS!

Gritou, antes de quase erguer-se da cama, tamanho prazer que sentiu. Kamus, ao ouvi-lo gritar seu nome, não se controlou. Milo caiu arfando, olhando para Kamus, que limpava o canto da boca com sutileza... e um enorme sorriso no rosto.

- Isso... Isso foi... - Milo procurou as palavras, mas Kamus beijou-o antes de pudesse pensar no que dizer. Reconheceu um gosto diferente na boca de Kamus, e não pôde deixar de sorrir ao soltar-se.

Abraçou-o com carinho, sentindo as mãos do francês trazendo-o mais para perto e puxando um cobertor até a cintura de ambos.

-Eu te amo, Milo. - Sussurrou Kamus, sentindo o rapaz deslizar os dedos por suas costas bonitas.

-Também te amo... Muito... - Respondeu o outro, no mesmo tom, dando-lhe um selinho, antes de apoiar-se no peito dele.

_Continua..._


	11. Atos

Capítulo 11 - Atos

Acordou sentindo frio e aquilo não era normal. Abriu os olhos lentamente e quando não viu sinal de Milo ao seu lado preocupou-se. Devia ser bem cedo, ainda estava escuro. Foi quando deu-se conta de que estava nublado e com as cortinas semi fechadas davam a sensação de ainda ser noite.

9:30 da manhã. Kamus esfregou os olhos, chamou por Milo mas ele não respondeu. Preocupou-se. Não gostava da sensação de acordar sozinho, ainda mais depois de tantas confidências e sentimentos trocados na noite anterior.

Colocou uma calça jeans, procurou pela blusa preta que usara, mas não a encontrara em lugar algum. Encontrou sim, a blusa social branca de Milo, assim como o paletó e a gravata. Pegou-a delicadamente e sentiu o perfume dele. Não acreditava que não acordara com ele ao seu lado, era castigo demais depois de tudo.

Saiu correndo pela rua, o vento frio cortava seus lábios mas ele não se importava. Procurou em lugares óbvios quando lembrou-se de um parque ali perto de onde morava e que Milo sempre gostara de caminhar. Era sua última opção.

Milo refletia tudo o que acontecera naquelas últimas semanas, desde que se declarara para Kamus. Passara por maus momentos, pedira demissão, brigara com algumas pessoas, fora espancado, violentado, adquirira medo que antes não fazia parte de sua vida para, por fim, terminar passando a noite com o homem que sempre amara.

Era engraçado e cruel como ele chegara a conclusão de que estaria disposto a passar por tudo aquilo novamente para poder ter o privilégio de ver Kamus dormindo, tão tranqüilo, com os braços entrelaçados nos seus, a respiração calma, aquietando suas dúvidas e seus medos.

- Milo, graças a Deus te encontrei.... -um Kamus assustado disse, olhando para ele, que estava sentado em um banquinho de pedra.

- Jesus, que susto, Kamus....o que aconteceu?

- Eu que pergunto....pensei que...eu pensei....

- Kamus, senta aqui do meu lado. -Milo pediu.

Kamus sentou-se, com medo do que viria a seguir. Não poderia deixar que Milo dissesse que não queria mais ficar com ele. Sentiu um aperto no coração ao pensar naquilo.

- Milo, olha...antes de mais nada, eu quero que você saiba que eu te amo. Que a noite de ontem foi maravilhosa e que eu não me arrependo de nada.

Ver Kamus ser tão espontâneo era maravilhoso, Milo concluiu. Abraçou o amante, beijando-o no rosto carinhosamente.

- Eu também te amo, seu bobinho! Mas eu precisava pensar sabe? Pensar em tudo o que aconteceu. Você entende? Pensar em como isso tudo fica daqui pra frente....

- Como assim como tudo vai ficar daqui pra frente?

- Ué, Kamus....eu pensei....

- Não pense. - Milo tentou interrompê-lo, mas Kamus calou-o com um dos dedos em seus lábios. - Tudo vai ficar da mesma maneira. Só a gente que muda. Nós ficamos como namorados. Isso está bom pra você?

Kamus teve sua resposta com um Milo sorridente beijando-o profundamente.

-------------

Virou-se na cama mais uma vez. Para alguém que acordava sempre cedo, nove e meia era um horário absurdo. Mas não queria levantar. Havia ficado acordado durante toda a noite, por culpa de sua preocupação com Milo (Embora tivesse a certeza de que ele estaria bem)... E por culpa de Carlo. Por mais incrível que pudesse parecer, ele ainda perturbava sua mente.

-Grr, que ódio! - Afrodite berrou, por fim, se levantando da cama, lançando longe os lençóis.

Olhou-se no espelho, praguejando alto por culpa de um belo par de orelhas pretas abaixo dos olhos azuis. Foi em direção ao banheiro, sentindo-se um morto-vivo. Lançou fora as roupas e se jogou no chuveiro. - AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! - Pulou para fora, imediatamente, morrendo de frio por culpa da água gelada. - Mas que droga! - Berrou, irritado, tremendo. Ligando o chuveiro novamente, esperou a água esquentar, mas ela continuou gelada.

Deduziu que o chuveiro havia queimado, e soltou um coro de palavrões diante disso. - Tenho escolha? - E, tomando coragem, entrou dentro da água gelada, sentindo uma dormência por toda a extensão do corpo delineado.

Alguns minutos depois, saiu do banheiro, já devidamente vestido. Olhou para o relógio. Já eram quase dez e meia. Teria de estar no restaurante às onze. Com um suspiro, pegou suas coisas e foi, não sem antes deixar um bilhete na geladeira para Milo.

---------------------

-Sabe como é, né, Kanon... A coisa tá feia. - Falou Carlo, dirigindo o carro preto. - Faz séculos que não beijo ninguém.

-Mais de um mês? - Perguntou o irmão gêmeo do namorado de Diana, Saga.

-Não exagera. - Falou Carlo, incrédulo. - Estou apenas em desespero, e não à beira do suicídio.

Kanon começou a rir.

-Você não muda mesmo...

-Deveria?

-Não, tá bom assim. - Falou, ajeitando-se na cadeira do carona. - Antes dessa maneira do que de outra.

-Cruzes, tá me estranhando, é?

-Eu não disse nada, Carlo.

-Mas demonstrou!

-Não demonstrei nada, é você quem está se ofendendo à toa.

Carlo corou, mas pigarreou logo em seguida, querendo logo mudar de assunto.

-Vamos almoçar? - Olhou para o restaurante italiano que mais gostava, com um sorrisão.

-Já? - E Kanon consultou o relógio. - São onze horas ainda...

-Eu vou trabalhar até tarde hoje, não sei se vou ter tempo de sair pra almoçar, então...

-Trabalhar? - Mas antes que Kanon pudesse dizer que 'ele não trabalhava', Carlo estacionou e saiu do carro. Kanon deu os ombros e saiu também, olhando para dentro. - Ulá-lá, tem um monte de mulheres lá dentro!

-Por que você acha que esse é meu restaurante favorito? - Falou Carlo, malicioso, entrando ali, sendo seguido por Kanon.

Afrodite terminava de colocar a roupa dos garçons. Apesar de parecer uma moça, não poderia vestir a roupa de uma. Seria debochado demais, principalmente porque ele dava de dez à zero em qualquer outra mulher que trabalhava ali. Ajeitou a gravatinha vermelha em cima da blusa branca, colocando o paletó por cima. Amarrou os cabelos em uma trança, preocupado com as olheiras imensas.

-Isso tá ridículo. - Ele falou, irritado, procurando na bolsa algo que as escondesse. Não encontrando, suspirou, frustrado. - Hoje, definitivamente, vai ser um mau dia. - E, dando uma última olhada no espelho do banheiro, saiu.

-Bom dia, senhor. - Uma jovem com o uniforme do restaurante os atendeu. - Mesa para dois?

-É. - Kanon respondeu, analisando a moça. Não era lá muito bonita, então, virou logo o olhar, à procura de outra.

-Vamos ficar nessa aqui mesmo, obrigado. - Disse Carlo, sentando-se numa mesa qualquer, puxando Kanon, que sentou-se à sua frente.

-Até pode ter mulher aqui, mas se todas forem igual à que atendeu a gente, eu me mando.

-Deixa de ser tarado, estamos aqui pra comer. - Falou Carlo, num tom de censura. Um sorriso malicioso passou pelos lábios de Kanon.

-Exatamente!

-...Isso foi horrível...

-Você que pensa besteira demais...

-Com licença, o que vão querer?

E se viraram para o belo rapaz, que arregalou os olhos ao reconhecer Carlo. O outro teve a mesma reação. Ambos se encararam por alguns segundos, até que Kanon quebrou o silêncio.

-Você vem junto com o pedido, gatinha? - Falou, galanteador. Afrodite apenas virou os olhos.

-Não, senhor. - Disse, seco.

-Ah, que pena... - Falou, num tom divertido. - Bom, quero um copo de vinho e ravioli de queijo.

-E o senhor? - A voz soou arrogante quando ele se virou para Carlo, que parecia hipnotizado.

-O mesmo que ele.

-Um momento, por favor. - Disse o 'por favor' com uma ironia potente, virando-se para sair. Ao sair, Kanon assobiou.

-Meeeeu Deus. Aquilo sim é uma mulher.

-Seu idiota, é um homem.

-Ah, eu não caio nessa não... Você quer ficar com a gatinha, né? Mas eu vi primeiro! Além do mais, ela não gostou de você.

E Carlo virou os olhos.

"Droga, isso não está acontecendo!", Afrodite pensou, enquanto jogava o pedido displicentemente para os cozinheiros.

- Que bicho te mordeu, Dite? -um dos cozinheiros, um senhor robusto perguntou, sorridente.

- Nada importante, Giane. -ele respondeu, rispidamente. -Vai demorar muito?

- Calma, rapaz! Eu sou um só...

- Menos papo e mais trabalho! -Afrodite murmurou, saindo de perto e indo servir outras mesas enquanto a refeição não ficava pronta.

Sentia-se observado e sabia por quem era. Não queria olhar, não queria perder-se novamente naqueles olhos, principalmente depois de tudo o que ouviu de Carlo. Era bem verdade que o italiano não saíra por completo de seus pensamentos, mas era mais fácil seguir a vida quando não tinha que cruzar com ele sempre.

- Não adianta....ela não vai dar bola pra você.... -Kanon disse, tomando um gole do vinho, que havia sido servido por outra pessoa e não por Afrodite enquanto reparava em Carlo, que disfarçadamente acompanhava o mencionado por todo o restaurante.

- Quantas vezes vou ter que lhe dizer que ele é um homem? Isso já está me irritando!! -Carlo disse, colocando o copo com violência em cima da mesa.

- Calminha aí! Acho que quantas vezes forem necessárias para eu acreditar....qual é, Carlo....aquela gracinha? Um homem? Impossível....

- Vai por mim. Eu sei. -Carlo disse, seco, mas ainda assim podia-se notar uma certa tristeza em sua voz.

- Como assim? Você quer dizer que você...e ela...ele...

- Não! Pelo amor de Deus, não!! Que nojo!! -Carlo apressou-se em corrigir-se. -Ele trabalhava no Inferno. Por isso eu sei.

Kanon olhou Carlo com uma cara espantada, como se tivesse lembrado de alguma coisa. De repente tudo fez sentido e ele ficou com uma expressão séria. Séria até demais.

- Não acredito que esse é o Afrodite que a Diana falava tanto. Carlo, você foi um cafajeste fazendo o que fez com o rapaz...

- Que diabos...

- Não me interrompa!! -ele disse, mais alto. - Mandá-lo embora porque ele é um homem! Isso é ridículo! Olha Carlo, eu espero que você esteja muito mal com isso que fez, agora entendo porque ele o olhou com cara feia. Quando você vai entender?

- Entender o quê? -ele perguntou, baixinho.

- Que o que te aconteceu não foi culpa sua, que você não precisa bancar o grosseirão 24 horas por dia, que não importa o sexo das pessoas, o que importa é o sentimento delas e principalmente o seu sentimento por elas. Quando você vai fechar a porta do passado e abrir a porta do futuro?

- Kanon....

- Perdi a fome, Carlo....aproveite sua refeição. -e Kanon foi embora do restaurante, cruzando com Afrodite, que caminhava na direção deles, a bandeja com a refeição dos dois nas mãos.

Afrodite se aproximou, colocando os pratos em cima da mesa, mesmo tendo a ligeira impressão de que Kanon não iria voltar. Preparava-se para sair quando sentiu seu pulso ser seguro pela mão firme de Carlo.

- Me solte. -ele disse, friamente. O outro o fez imediatamente. Já havia presenciado aquele tipo de raiva contida de Afrodite anteriormente em seu apartamento.

- Quero falar com você. -Carlo disse, tentando manter a superioridade.

- Algo de errado com seu pedido, senhor? -Afrodite assumiu um tom comercial.

- Pare com essa tolice, Afrodite.

- Se não há nada de errado, com licença, senhor. - Afrodite falou, saindo de perto de Carlo, que tentou segurá-lo mais uma vez, mas falhou.

- Droga!! -ele murmurou, observando Afrodite afastar-se e continuar servindo as outras mesas.

Pediu a conta de longe ao gerente, que levou até sua mesa enquanto ele ia ao banheiro. Quando retornou tirou algumas notas da carteira e colocou junto com um bilhete dentro da pequena pasta de couro onde estava o valor a ser pago. Só esperava que fosse Afrodite que pegasse aquilo. Não esperou para ver. Saiu logo em seguida, sem olhar para trás.

_"Estarei esperando por você na saída do seu expediente. Carlo."_

Afrodite olhou desconfiado para o bilhete por alguns segundos. Juntou o dinheiro que Carlo havia deixado e por fim amassou o bilhete, jogando-o na lixeira mais próxima. Não precisava de mais confusão.

---------------

- Afrodite!! Que bom falar com você!

- Ai, meu Jesus, até que enfim!! Você quase me mata do coração, Milo!!

- Só consegui ligar agora pra você, me desculpe....

- Aonde você está? E como foi com o Kamus? Vocês se acertaram? Me conta!

- Calma, apressado! Primeiro, eu estou em casa. Com o Kamus. -do outro lado, Afrodite deu uma risadinha. - Pára de rir, seu bobo...acho que pelo que eu disse, já dá pra perceber que a gente se entendeu sim.

- E como... -Afrodite ouviu a voz de Kamus ao longe e não pôde deixar de rir.

- Ai, Milozinho... Eu estou tão feliz por você...

- Eu sei, Dite, também estou feliz. -e Milo foi abraçado por Kamus carinhosamente.

- Que bom que alguém tá feliz... -Afrodite deixou escapar.

- Do que você está falando?

- Humm....nada não...

- Dite.... -Milo disse, em tom ameaçador.

- Tá bom, tá bom....Carlo esteve aqui hoje com o irmão do Saga, o Kanon.

- O QUÊ???

- É....

- E o que aconteceu? Ai, eu juro que se ele tentou alguma coisa, se ele fizer alguma coisa...

- Calma, Milo. Ele não fez nada...

- Mas, então...

- Ele quer me encontrar no final do expediente. Pra conversar. - a última palavra saiu forçada.

- Afrodite de Deus...você NÃO vai!!

- Eu não vou, Milo. -ele disse, contrariado.

- Dite. Ai, meu pai...você quer encontrar com ele....não acredito, depois de tudo o que ele fez...

- É que eu fiquei.....bom, deixa pra lá. Ainda não decidi. Tenho que desligar agora, meu horário de almoço está quase no fim.

- Se cuida, Dite, por favor. E qualquer coisa, me liga.

-Ligarei, Milo... Beijos... Ah! Cuide bem do bonitão. - E Milo riu. Afrodite ouviu um barulho de beijo do outro lado e desligou o telefone, sorrindo.

-Felizes, enfim... - Suspirou, mudando de expressão em seguida. - _Por que eu não?_

_Continua..._


	12. Relações

Queridos... A situação está meio problemática. Celly está sem computador... --

Torçam por ela, por favor oo

Obrigada e boa leitura.

-------------------------

Capítulo 12 - Relações

Encostou-se na parede do beco que ficava ao lado do restaurante, já cansado de esperar. Olhou para o relógio. Já eram sete e meia. Quanto tempo mais ele demoraria?

-Pessoal... Estou indo embora, até amanhã. - Dite se despediu de todos, mas virou-se para Giane antes de sair. - Desculpe, eu fui grosseiro... É que tinha uma pessoa aqui que... Ahn... É... Bom... Não é alguém que me trás boas recordações, entende?

-Entendo, Dite. - Falou o senhor, sorridente. - Eu já tive sua idade, sei como são essas coisas.

-Obrigado. E desculpe novamente. Bom, tô indo! Tchau! - E, fazendo gestos, virou-se para sair. Ao colocar a mão na maçaneta, a voz de Giane chamou-o. - Sim?

-Não perca nenhuma chance. Você pode se arrepender depois. - Sorriu-lhe, voltando para dentro da cozinha. Afrodite permaneceu estático, piscando, tentando computar a informação. No fim, sorriu.

-Obrigado... - Murmurou, abriu a porta e saiu.

Ao sinal de alguém saindo, Carlo pareceu acordar. Viu Afrodite, já com roupas normais e meio femininas, carregando sua bolsa. Os cabelos lindos continuavam presos na trança de outrora. Fez menção de chamá-lo, mas esperou. Se ele quisesse falar, ele falaria.

-...Onde... - Afrodite olhou para a esquerda e para a direita, mas não o viu, já que este estava fora da sua área de visão. Suspirou, frustrado. - Deve ter ido embora...

Carlo aproximou-se do rapaz com suavidade. Tocou no seu ombro, fazendo-o sobressaltar-se e pular para o lado.

-Sou eu.

-Quer me matar?! - Afrodite disse, hostil, com a mão no peito.

-Que bom que você veio. - Ele falou, com um sorriso fraco.

-Tira esse sorriso de idiota da cara. - Falou, seco. - O que você quer? Fala logo que eu preciso ir pra casa.

-Olha, estou tentando ser civilizado. Seria mais fácil de você não ficasse me dando patadas.

-Eu não estou dando patadas. Só estou sendo um pouco mais agressivo do que o normal. E acho que você não pode me culpar por isso. - Falou, irônico. Carlo franziu o cenho.

-Sei, eu sei que não posso. - Falou, segurando-se, tentando livrar-se da expressão aborrecida que surgiu em seu rosto. - Exatamente por isso eu tô aqui.

-Por que você sabe que não pode me culpar por eu te achar patético? - Falou, com uma voz debochada.

-Se quiser interpretar assim... - Deu os ombros. - O que quero dizer é que sinto muito.

-COMO É QUE É?! - Afrodite arregalou os olhos, mas pareceu incrédulo depois disso.

-Apesar de tudo, eu não deveria tê-lo machucado... Ou demitido... Ou qualquer coisa assim.

-"Apesar de tudo"? - Afrodite permaneceu frio. - O que seria?

-Sabe... Você e suas vontades...

-Olha, se você está pra me dizer que me desculpa por eu gostar de rapazes e que me pede desculpas por não aceitar isso, já tá feito. Agora, se me der licença... - E virou-se, indignado, para sair. Aquela não era a intenção de Carlo, que desesperou-se.

-Espera! - Pegou o braço dele. Afrodite olhou-o com desprezo, irritado.

-O que foi agora?

-Você está entendendo errado, Afrodite.

-O que eu deveria entender?

-Que eu quero pedir desculpas por tê-lo desrespeitado... E que quero uma chance.

Afrodite, então, travou. Olhou para Carlo, piscando várias vezes antes de conseguir pronunciar ?

Carlo fechou os olhos. Se era difícil admitir uma vez, que dirá repetir o que havia acabado de pronunciar. Mas sentia que devia aquilo ao rapaz de cabelos compridos, que o olhava ainda chocado.

- Você me ouviu.

- Ouvi sim. Só estou tentando entender o porquê disso tudo agora. O mundo vai acabar amanhã por acaso? -Afrodite perguntou, irônico.

- Não entendi.

- O mundo vai acabar? Pra você ter que fazer o sacrifício de vir até aqui, me pedir desculpas e ainda por cima dizer que quer uma chance com o viado aqui?

- Afrodite, não seja sarcástico.

- Estou sendo realista.

- Quer tomar um café? -ele resolveu mudar de tática.

- Tenho que ir pra casa, meu ônibus passa em exatos 5 minutos.

- Te deixo lá depois. -Carlo não pretendia desistir facilmente.

- Como sabe onde moro? -Afrodite pretendia arrancar o máximo de informação que pudesse de Carlo.

- É o mesmo lugar onde Milo mora. É fácil descobrir quando ele trabalhou tantos anos no meu bar. -ele disfarçou. Na verdade nunca soubera onde Milo morava, só teve aquele interesse depois que Afrodite começara a morar com o outro.

Afrodite suspirou profundamente. Ainda não tinha certeza daquela proposta. Muitas perguntas pairavam em sua cabeça. Podia ver o olhar de reprovação de Milo, os conselhos de Shaka e Diana e principalmente sua vozinha interior que lhe dizia que ele iria sair magoado daquilo tudo. Olhou novamente para Carlo, que esperava por uma resposta, encostado do outro lado da parede do beco. _"Ele até que consegue ser civilizado, quando quer."_, Afrodite pensou. Lembrou-se das palavras de Giane quando tomou sua decisão: _'Não perca nenhuma chance. Pode se arrepender depois.'_

- Eu aceito o café. -ele disse, por fim.

-----------------------------------

- Afrodite está demorando....vou ligar pra ele...

- Milo, pelo amor de Deus, relaxa! -Kamus disse, preparando mais um drinque e colocando na bandeja de Aioria.

Era dia de trabalho para Kamus e apesar de saber o que havia acontecido entre ele e Milo, Diana não o liberara. _"Vocês não casaram por isso não têm direito a lua-de-mel_", foram as palavras dela. O bar estava cheio e mesmo que ele tentasse não pensar no namorado, era impossível. Descobriu a solução, quando resolveram ficar de bate papo ao telefone, Kamus fazendo uso finalmente do fone de ouvido que vinha acompanhando o aparelho.

- Mas Kamus....ele já devia estar em casa....e aquele maníaco do Carlo estava lá hoje. Estou muito preocupado. Ele está por aí?

- Não, Milo...ele não apareceu hoje aqui. Aliás, Diana disse que ele apareceu mais cedo só que saiu antes que eu chegasse.

- E se ele foi atrás do Afrodite?

- E se ele foi, mon ange? Você não tem que se preocupar. Quantas vezes eu lhe disse que Dite é adulto?

- Algumas. -pelo tom de voz de Milo, Kamus apostava que ele estava fazendo biquinho.

- Pois bem. Então relaxa.

- Não consigo.

- O que eu posso fazer pra você relaxar? -ele perguntou malicioso.

- Me servir um daqueles drinques do Inferno.

- Ah.... -ele parecia desapontado. - Mas você está longe, isso eu não posso fazer.

- Não mesmo? -Milo desafiou.

- Você sabe que não.

- Olha pra porta, Kamus. -Milo pediu.

- Olhar pra.... - e então ele viu. Milo estava parado na porta do bar, o celular em uma das mãos, um enorme sorriso para Kamus. Seu coração acelerou, ele parecia ainda mais bonito, a calça jeans e a blusa de gola alta branca faziam com que seus olhos, assim como seus cabelos, se destacassem. Desligou o telefone e caminhou até ele.

- Olá, bonitão... -Milo disse, sorrindo.

- Mas...Milo...pensei que...

- Deixa isso pra lá...você pode me proteger se alguma coisa acontecer.

Kamus o abraçou e levou-o até o bar. Não demorou muito que a notícia se espalhasse e os amigos de sempre aparecessem para comemorar a visita de Milo.

----------------------

Descobriram ter muito mais em comum do que imaginavam. Carlo era um apaixonado por gatos assim como Afrodite. E as coincidências não paravam ali. Filmes, música, livros, sempre encontravam alguma coisa em comum. No início Afrodite achou que era mais um jeito de Carlo fingir interesse nele, ou algo do tipo. Mas com o passar dos minutos ele pegou-se admitindo que realmente eram parecidos.

Carlo, por sua vez, cada vez mais olhava fascinado para Afrodite. Ele não era como os outros gays que conhecera ao longo de sua vida. Ele parecia recatado, porém sem esconder-se. Era tímido e tinha um lado romântico. Nunca pensou que pudesse admitir aquilo, mas estava realmente gostando dele. Era inevitável.

Os minutos se transformaram em horas e quando deram por si já se aproximava da meia-noite. Afrodite levantou-se num sobressalto, não acreditando que tinha ficado tanto tempo ali com Carlo e não tinham discutido em nenhum momento.

O trajeto no carro foi feito em silêncio. Sabiam que haviam cruzado uma linha importante em se tratando de relacionamentos. Não poderiam voltar atrás, ou ignorar que o que havia acontecido não deveria ser levado em consideração. Carlo parou o carro em frente ao prédio, desligando-o logo em seguida para olhar Afrodite.

- Obrigado pela carona. E pelo café também. -ele disse suavemente.

- Não precisa agradecer. Eu é que deveria fazê-lo. -Carlo respondeu, aproximando-se para fazer algo que desejara durante toda a noite: beijá-lo.

Afrodite virou o rosto no mesmo instante, fazendo com que o beijo de Carlo queimasse sua bochecha. Arrepiou-se.

- Desculpa, Carlo. Eu não posso.

- Por que não? -ele perguntou, nervoso.

- Porque não posso. -Afrodite disse, saindo do carro e batendo a porta.

- Me dê um motivo!!! -Carlo gritou, saindo também do carro.

Mas Afrodite não olhara para trás.

-Afrodite... - Murmurou Carlo. Respirou fundo. - VAMOS SAIR AMANHÃ?

Novamente, sem resposta.

-ENTÃO, VOU AO SEU TRABALHO AMANHÃ!

E Afrodite travou ao encostar na maçaneta da porta. Virou-se imediatamente.

-...ME PEGUE ÀS NOVE... - Foi o que conseguiu falar. Entrou, fechando a porta logo em seguida.

Carlo sorriu, entrando no carro novamente. Rodou a chave.

-Finalmente estamos nos entendendo... Dite... - Murmurou para si mesmo, olhando a casa dele com carinho.

Então, acelerou devagar e saiu andando.

Do lado de dentro da casa, Afrodite sorriu.

_Continua..._


	13. Encontro Marcado

_**Nota das autoras:**_

_**Ju:**_

_  
A CELLY VOLTOU! ENFIM! O/ Obrigada pelo apoio, pessoal! _

_Esse capítulo aqui, sinceramente, é um dos meus favoritos por causa do final. Não se adiantem, por favor. Leiam o capítulo todo antes de ir pro final, senão, perde completamente a graça, okay? _

_Obrigada à todos os que lêem nosso fic, que nos ajudam e que torceram para que a Celly voltasse logo._

_Obrigada à ela, também, por tudo. Definitivamente, tudo._

_Boa leitura!_

_**Celly:**_

_Ae, finalmente eu estou de volta! Nem posso dizer o quanto é bom poder enviar os capítulos aqui de casa e ver as reações de todo mundo. _

_Mais uma vez vocês estão arrasando nas reviews, me deixando muito mais que contente. Obrigada mais uma vez._

_Ah, claro, como não poderia deixar de ser, um obrigado especial à duas pessoas muito importantes, que aturaram meus emails melosos e me mandavam apoio, mesmo à distância. **Lili e Ju**, vocês moram no meu coração, de verdade!_

_Vamos ao que interessa....esse capitulo vai deixar muita gente contente e muita gente com vontade de nos matar. Não esqueçam, vocês não podem fazer isso, ainda temos que postar tudo até o final....ótima leitura e considerem isso nosso presente de Natal. Querem saber o que vem no Ano Novo? Cheguem até o final do capítulo e esperem pela próxima semana!_

_Beijocas em todas....feliz 2005!!_

-------------------------

Capítulo 13

-AI! - Exclamou, quase caindo em cima de um cliente. - Desculpe, moça!

-Ah... Tudo bem... - Ela disse, com um risinho.

Afrodite, envergonhado, continuou seu caminho. Foi até a cozinha, e entregou os pedidos.

-Eu vi, hein? - Giane riu. - Está nas nuvens ou o que?

-Digamos que eu tenho um encontro com uma pessoa que me trás péssimas recordações. - Falou Dite, sem graça.

Giane sorriu, pegando o pedido da mão dele e começando a juntar os ingredientes.

-Que bom que seguiu meu conselho.

-Ah, sim! Tenho que te agradecer por isso...

-Não se preocupe, fiz por gosto. - Disse, acendendo o fogo.

Afrodite sorriu novamente, antes de olhar no relógio. Sete horas.

-Meia hora pra ir pra casa. - Murmurou Afrodite, fazendo careta. - Bom, estou indo atender mais algumas pessoas. Já venho pegar o pedido da mesa sete! - E virou-se para sair da cozinha. - Mais uma vez, eu te amo! - Falou para Giane e saiu rindo.

O senhor apenas balançou a cabeça, murmurando um 'crianças...'.

Parado em frente ao restaurante, Carlo esperava por Afrodite.

Olhou para o relógio, vendo que faltava bem pouco para que ele saísse. Encostado no carro preto, não via a hora de rever o belo rapaz, que ocupou todos os seus pensamentos desde a noite anterior.

-Quem diria, hein?

E virou-se, vendo Kanon, sorridente.

-Então, conseguiu se ajeitar com ele?

-Estou tentando, pelo menos. É muito difícil.

-Pelo menos, a tentativa é boa. - Kanon aumentou ainda mais o sorriso. - Estou orgulhoso de você.

-Bá, não fique. - Disse, encabulado.

Deu um risinho.

-Bom, vou-me embora agora... À propósito, dá pra ver seu príncipe pela janela.

E Carlo olhou para a janela, conseguindo enxergar Afrodite pelos vidros transparentes. Sorria para o cliente que atendia, embora este parecesse querer muito mais. Sentiu ciúme, mas controlou-se, contando até dez.

-Não vai me dar seu telefone? - Perguntava, pela décima vez, o insistente rapaz.

-Desculpe, senhor. Já sou comprometido. - Sorria falsamente, respondendo mais uma vez.

-...Bom, se mudar de idéia, eu...

-Passe bem, senhor. - Deu as costas e saiu, indo até a cozinha de novo.

-Afrodite, seu turno acabou. - O maitre anunciou e Afrodite abriu-lhe um sorriso gigante. Correu para trocar o uniforme por uma roupa mais corriqueira.

Dez minutos depois...

-Tchau! - Acenou para os amigos e saiu, olhando para eles. Ao virar o rosto para frente, deu de cara com Carlo, numa distância perturbadora de pouco mais de cinco centímetros. Berrou, pulando pra trás. Carlo riu.

-É o segundo encontro, e a segunda vez que você faz isso.

-Eu não faria se não me assustasse... - Disse, aborrecido.

-Ah, tudo bem... Quer uma carona pra casa?

-Ahn? É... Bem... - E viu a cara de expectativa do outro. Não pôde lhe negar tal convite. - Adoraria.

Em poucos minutos, já estavam indo em direção à casa de Afrodite, ambos calados.

-Vamos sair mesmo, não é? - Carlo quebrou o silêncio, olhando para o outro, que apenas respirou fundo e assentiu. - Eu te deixo em casa e te espero terminar de se arrumar.

-...Tudo bem... - Falou, olhando para os próprios pés. Ao chegar em frente à sua casa, Afrodite olhou-o. - Eu vou demorar um pouco... - E respirou fundo. - Q...Quer entrar?

-Adoraria. - Falou Carlo, saindo do carro. Ambos foram em direção à casa, adentrando-a.

-Vou tomar um banho, pode ficar à vontade... Tem umas cervejas na geladeira... Ah, pode assistir TV ou algo assim, se quiser.

-Obrigado. - Falou, aproximando-se de Afrodite, que apenas se esquivou.

-De nada. - Falou, rápido. - Vou tomar um banho. - E correu para seu quarto.

Carlo sorriu, sentando-se no sofá, só então reparando na decoração do apartamento. Tinha certeza que a maioria das coisas ali não haviam sido compradas por Milo. Não, aquele estilo combinava muito mais com Afrodite. E ele pegou-se admirando cada pequena coisa, das flores exóticas aos porta-retratos. Fixou o olhar nas fotos em que Afrodite aparecia com um sorridente Milo, na frente do Inferno. Passou os dedos delicadamente na foto, onde ficava o rosto de Afrodite, murmurando um _"Desculpe por ter te magoado_."

No banheiro, Afrodite acabara de lavar os cabelos. O pensamento sempre ia buscar o homem que agora estava na sua sala, fazendo sabe-se lá o quê. Se Milo soubesse o que ele iria fazer, com certeza o reprovaria. Mas se todos tinham o direito a felicidade, ele também o tinha, e não importava com quem fosse. _"Mesmo que seja com um grosseirão como o Carlo?"_, ele podia ouvir a voz de Milo, quando desligou o chuveiro_. "Mesmo assim...eu quero tentar._", ele disse, olhando seu reflexo no espelho. Pelo menos não estava com olheiras. Enrolou uma toalha nos cabelos e colocou um roupão branco para ir até o quarto. Estava acostumado a sair nu, mas com Carlo ali era melhor não abusar. Sorriu maliciosamente quando pensamentos cretinos invadiram sua mente.

Abriu a porta do quarto e surpreendeu-se com Carlo ali dentro, vendo as fotos que ele tinha em cima da cômoda de madeira branca. Por um momento achou que era resquício de seus pensamentos, mas quando o outro virou-se para ele, olhando-o de cima a baixo e aproximando-se perigosamente, ele percebeu que tinha que fazer alguma coisa.

- Carlo...o que...o que você está fazendo aqui? -ele perguntou, quando o outro estava a poucos centímetros dele.

- Vi suas fotos lá na sala, queria ver se você tinha mais aqui no seu quarto. -ele disse, inocentemente.

- Depois...depois eu as mostro pra você, agora com licença, deixa eu me arrumar.

- Você está ótimo assim. -ele comentou, passando a língua pelos lábios.

- Cretino. -Afrodite disse, sorrindo. -Sai daqui.

Carlo sorriu e saiu do quarto, deixando Afrodite com mais pensamentos impuros.

Abriu o armário e não sabia com qual roupa sair. _"Todo de preto? Ai, vai parecer que estou indo a um velório. Vermelho? Não...muito prostituta. Essa blusa é linda, mas pra dançar no Inferno, não pra sair com o Carlo"_. Olhou pela janela. Fazia frio, mas não a ponto de sair completamente agasalhado. _"Ainda mais porque a noite pode ser quente..."_, ele pensou e logo deu um tapinha na cabeça, censurando-se. Fitava mais uma vez o armário e as dezenas de peças de roupa quando sorriu, tomando sua decisão.

Meia hora depois e nada de Afrodite sair do quarto. Se fosse antigamente ou com uma qualquer, Carlo com certeza já teria batido a porta e ignorado a companhia. Mas com o rapaz era diferente, ele era diferente. _"A começar pelo fato de que é um homem...Deus, onde estou com a cabeça?",_ ele pegou-se pensando, quando sentiu um cheiro diferente no ar. Olhou para trás e constatou que era sua companhia. Estava abismado.

Afrodite estava simples, talvez aquele fosse o motivo por ele estar tão bonito. Usava calça de couro preta (que ajustava nos melhores lugares), uma blusa sem mangas também preta e pra completar, estava segurando uma jaqueta jeans escura, que dava um ar elegante àquela composição. Os cabelos estavam soltos e bem penteados e pareciam brilhar. Carlo pegou-se tentado a ignorar a noite e partir pro ataque.

- Desculpe a demora. Carlo, está me ouvindo?

- Hã? É...sim...vamos então... -ele disse, ainda atônito.

Antes de saírem, Afrodite deixou um bilhete sugestivo preso na geladeira, endereçado à Milo, que àquela hora deveria estar com Kamus. Agradeceu aos deuses por Carlo não tê-lo lido. _"Hoje é você quem não precisa me esperar..."_

Afrodite conhecia o caminho que estavam fazendo no carro de Carlo. Mais uma vez estavam em silêncio, como se não soubessem o que dizer um ao outro. Era impressionante como as palavras faltavam, era como se dissessem que eles deveriam partir para os beijos e deixar a conversa para depois.

Carlo abriu a porta do carro para Afrodite, que sorriu-lhe em agradecimento. Entraram no restaurante, que Dite sabia, por sua experiência como garçom, era um dos mais caros da Grécia. Se a idéia de Carlo era surpreendê-lo estava conseguindo.

O maitrê levou-os até uma mesa reservada, no segundo andar do restaurante. Champanhe foi servido sem que eles ao menos pedissem. Afrodite achava aquilo tudo ótimo, mas uma coisinha o intrigava desde que entraram ali.

- Carlo... -ele começou.

- Fala...

- Esse restaurante...

- O que tem ele?

- Está tão vazio....sabe por quê?

- Sei sim.

Afrodite olhou-o, como se esperasse que ele completasse sua frase. Carlo suspirou, tomando uma das mãos dele para si.

- Eu fechei o restaurante para a gente por essa noite.

Mais uma vez, Afrodite pegava-se de boca aberta diante da revelação do outro.

-Por Deus... - As bochechas de Afrodite ganharam uma cor vermelha, bem viva. Carlo pôde apenas dar um risinho diante disso. - Carlo, eu nem sei o que dizer... Um obrigado seria muito pouco. - Suspirou, olhando para baixo, para erguer os olhos logo em seguida.

-Não precisa falar nada. O importante é que você gostou, certo?

-Eu adorei... É lindo. - Falou, com um sorrisinho.

A luz da Lua, ao lado de fora, iluminava a mesa e o rosto de Afrodite, hipnotizando Carlo, que, num momento de devaneio, ergueu a mão para tocar nos cachos azuis belos e acariciá-los. Afrodite apenas o mirou, feliz por estar conseguindo agradá-lo daquela maneira, já que os olhos do outro estavam fixados nele.

-Carlo... - Pareceu despertá-lo. Carlo retirou a mão dos cabelos do outro imediatamente, preocupado.

-Desculpe, eu...

-Não se desculpe. - Afrodite sorriu calmamente. - Estava bom...

Carlo sorriu.

-Prometo que faço isso na boate.

-Boate? - E piscou algumas vezes, fazendo seu acompanhante achá-lo ainda mais encantador.

-Claro, depois que terminarmos de jantar... Vamos dançar?

-Eu... Ah... Gostaria bastante.

-Que bom. - Falou, a voz contente. Foi aí que Afrodite notou que ele ainda segurava sua mão.

Ficou ainda mais vermelho, e imaginou o que Carlo deveria estar pensando. Provavelmente pensaria que ele era mais um daqueles garotinhos meigos, cheios de não me toques. Mas Carlo estava muito longe de pensar algo assim. Estava adorando a companhia do outro.

Um cheiro delicioso impregnou o ar. Mas ele não poderia rivalizar com o cheiro ainda mais atrativo de Afrodite, pensou Carlo.

-Senhores? Podemos servi-los? - Perguntou um dos garçons, Carlo fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça. Travessas de comidas refinadas, como lagosta, camarão e outras iguarias foram colocadas na mesa. Afrodite, um tanto chocado, apenas observava à tudo.

-Que foi? - E olhou para Carlo. - Não gosta?

-Não, não! - Falou rápido. - Eu gosto muito. - Disse, com um sorriso suave, começando a se servir.

Carlo seguiu seus movimentos, maravilhado com sua delicadeza. Até o modo como comia era encantador. Educado ao extremo.

-Você me surpreende a cada minuto que passa.

E Afrodite olhou-o.

-Você consegue ser melhor a cada segundo.

E Afrodite sorriu demoradamente, procurando as palavras, sentindo novamente uma ardência nas bochechas.

-Você me deixa lisonjeado, Carlo...

-Estou dizendo a verdade. - Falou, olhando-a nos olhos. Afrodite abaixou os olhos, e Carlo pôde notar que talvez o estivesse envergonhando. - Mas podemos falar disso depois do jantar, certo?

E Afrodite assentiu com a cabeça.

Porém, alguns minutos depois, Carlo voltou a observá-lo, admirando e analisando seu rosto perfeito.

Os cabelos combinavam com os olhos, que combinavam com os lábios maravilhosos, que combinavam com a cor da pele. Enfim, não havia nada nele que não pudesse ser considerado primordial. E aquela charmosa pintinha que ele tinha? Era simplesmente adorável.

-Carlo. - Dessa vez, Afrodite não desviou os olhos da comida.

-Sim?

-Você não tinha dito que só iria fazê-lo depois do jantar? - Falou, numa voz divertida. Carlo sentiu-se envergonhado por ele ter notado sua apreciação e sua pesquisa minuciosa.

-Desculpe, é difícil resistir.

-Ah, tudo bem. - Falou Afrodite, pegando a taça de champanhe e levando-a sutilmente aos lábios rosados. Quando a trouxe de volta para a mesa, olhou para o outro. - Eu já o fiz milhares de vez essa noite, e você não reclamou. Então, não posso reclamar também.

E Carlo arregalou os olhos.

-Você o fez?

-Fiz. - E sorriu, corado. - Se importa?

-Não. - Disse, sinceramente. Adorou saber que o outro o apreciava. - Satisfeito?

-Sim, obrigado... - Falou, sutilmente, levando o guardanapo de pano sutilmente aos lábios. Carlo pediu licença, tomando-o do outro.

-Deixe que eu faço isso pra você. - Pediu. Afrodite apenas ficou parado, olhando-o nos olhos, enquanto ele se aproximou. A boca do outro estava completamente limpa, aquilo fora apenas uma desculpa para aproximar-se. Escolheu um canto ao lado da boca, onde friccionou o pano de leve.

Aproximou o rosto, pronto para tomar os lábios nos seus, mas um garçom pigarreou alto. Afrodite corou, notando o que estava prestes a fazer, e Carlo olhou irritado para o homem, censurado pelos amigos de trabalho. - Desculpe, Dite.

-Ah... Tudo bem. - Falou, respirando fundo.

-Podemos ir? - Perguntou à ele.

-Por mim, podemos. - Falou, surpreendendo-se quando Carlo se levantou e ofereceu-lhe a mão. Aceitou e foi puxado levemente para cima, indo de encontro ao peito do rapaz.

Afastou-se suavemente, com a desculpa de que precisavam voltar ao carro.

-Obrigado. - Carlo passou pelo maitrê e falou com ele, apenas movendo os lábios. O homem sorriu-lhe simpaticamente e fez um gesto com a mão.

Saíram os dois, Carlo repetindo o gesto de abrir a porta para Dite, que aceitou, dizendo que o outro era um amor. Ao entrar no carro, trancou a porta e fechou os vidros, o que Afrodite achou normal, já que era noite e era perigoso andar por ali sem proteção. Porém, ao virar-se para olhar para Carlo, surpreendeu-se com a distância entre eles.

-Mas o que... - Antes de pudesse terminar, Carlo envolveu sua cintura com uma mão, trazendo-o para perto.

-Eu preciso de um beijo. - Falou, tomando os lábios de Afrodite imediatamente, enquanto o rapaz arregalava os olhos azuis.

Não poderia negar-lhe aquele beijo, ele estando com a mesma vontade durante toda a noite. Fechou os olhos, passando os braços em torno do pescoço de Carlo, entregando-se finalmente àquele pecado. Carlo percebeu que Afrodite havia cedido e aproximou-se ainda mais dele, subindo as mãos da cintura para o rosto dele.

O beijo estava ficando mais intenso. As bocas já haviam se desgrudado e agora Carlo beijava o pescoço de Afrodite, que por sua vez deslizava as mãos pelas costas do outro, buscando, no caminho, passagem para tocar-lhe sem ser atrapalhado por aquele pedaço de tecido.

- Acho melhor irmos logo... -Carlo disse, finalmente, deixando Afrodite com gostinho de 'quero mais'.

- Também acho. -Afrodite murmurou, olhando pela janela.

Carlo sorriu discretamente, Afrodite era realmente adorável. Seria maravilhoso estar com ele durante a noite toda. Só o abandono que estivera naqueles poucos momentos ali no carro e a maneira como se completaram provava cada vez mais que seriam uma combinação explosiva.

- No que está pensando? -Afrodite perguntou, colocando a mão sobre a coxa de Carlo.

- Em você. -ele disse, sinceramente, mas sem olhar pro outro. Afrodite sorriu, corando ligeiramente.

- Que bom... -ele falou baixinho, aproximando-se de Carlo e beijando-lhe o rosto. -Também estou pensando em você.

------------------

- Ele vai aprontar, eu sei...

- Milo, de novo essa história?

- Olha o bilhete, Kamus! Eu tenho certeza de que ele foi se encontrar com o Carlo...

- Por Deus, Milo! Eu já disse que ele é adulto...

- Mas...

- Se você falar mais em Afrodite ou em Carlo, eu juro que vou embora! -Kamus ameaçou, levantando-se para pegar a calça preta que estava jogada no chão. Milo desesperou-se.

- Não!! Não!! Tudo bem, eu fico quietinho...prometo... -ele disse, em tom infantil.

Kamus olhou-o balançando a cabeça negativamente. Voltou a sentar na cama ao lado de Milo.

- Não quero você quieto...quero você falando as coisas certas.

- Eu quero você, Kamus...agora... -Milo disse, deitando-se na cama.

- Aprende rápido, não é mesmo? -Kamus disse, cobrindo o corpo do namorado com o seu.

-----------------

A boate estava cheia àquela hora da noite, mas eles não tiveram dificuldade de entrar. Carlo conhecia o dono. Afrodite cada vez mais se surpreendia ao ver como o outro era bem conceituado pela cidade. As mulheres logo avançaram nele e Afrodite pegou-se com ciúmes dele. Pediu licença, que não foi ouvida, e caminhou até o bar, onde pediu vodka com suco de laranja.

Carlo viu-se cercado das costumeiras mulheres vulgares que sempre o acompanhavam. Por um momento deixou-se levar e ia fazer uma piada a respeito com Afrodite, quando percebeu que ele não estava a seu lado. _"Mas que diabos...onde ele se meteu?",_ ele disse baixinho.

Não era difícil de encontrar Afrodite no meio daquela multidão. Apesar do lugar estar cheio, era fácil achar a pessoa mais bonita e com cabelos mais bem cuidados dali. E ela estava sentada solitária no bar.

- Oi.

- Por que me trouxe aqui, Carlo? -Afrodite perguntou, magoado.

- Como assim?

- Era pra jogar na minha cara que você tem todas aquelas mulheres quando você bem entende?

- Dite, eu...

- Não! Não me chame de Dite...você não tem o direito! -ele levantou a voz. -Eu vou embora!

- Espere, um minuto! -Carlo segurou-o pelo braço. Ficaram àquela distância perigosa de novo, ambos alternando olhares para os lábios e olhos um do outro.

- ...

- Você me perguntou porque te trouxe aqui. Primeiro porque é bom pra diversão e segundo porque... -ele respirou fundo. -Porque desde a primeira vez que vi você dançando com Milo no Inferno, eu o invejei. Queria ser aquele que era tocado e beijado por você.

Aquilo quebrou Afrodite. Sua expressão se suavizou e ele finalmente deu um suspiro, sorrindo levemente. Carlo sorriu também.

- Você não presta, Carlo di Angelis.... -Afrodite disse, puxando-o pela mão, até a pista de dança.

- Mamãe me fez assim, algo a reclamar? -Carlo replicou, sussurrando aos ouvidos do outro que apenas riu.

Dançavam sem se tocar muito, mas sorrindo aos extremos. Era divertido estar ali com Afrodite, onde os gestos eram mais importantes que as palavras. Ambos sorriram em reconhecimento quando "Satisfaction" começou a tocar num volume mais alto do que de costume.

Afrodite sorriu para Carlo, chamando-o com um dos dedos. Ele foi imediatamente. Passou os braços pelo pescoço do outro, abrindo as pernas dele sensualmente, colocando uma das suas entre ambas do outro. Beijou o pescoço de Carlo, sedutoramente sussurrando aos ouvidos dele:

- Você não queria saber como era? Então me acompanhe...

Carlo fechou os olhos e deixou-se ser guiado por Afrodite, que era um mestre na sedução, ele constatara. Os movimentos eram por demais sensuais e o estavam enlouquecendo. Não era nada comparado com o que havia presenciado. Estar ali, ser parte daquela coreografia... era muito melhor. Estava a ponto de explodir quando a música acabou. Afrodite terminou tudo com um beijo, claro que bem diferente do que ele e Milo trocaram na outra ocasião.

- E aí, o que achou? -ele perguntou, sorrindo. Pelas feições vermelhas e o olhar de desejo de Carlo, ele já tinha sua resposta. Mas queria, não, precisava que o outro verbalizasse.

- Foi ótimo. Mas tem um defeito.

- Qual? -Afrodite estava pronto para estapear o outro. Como ele OUSAVA colocar defeito naquela coreografia?

Carlo aproximou-se dele, percebendo que Afrodite havia ficado chateado. Sorriu levemente.

- Roupas demais. Topa repetir a performance lá em casa?

_Continua..._


	14. Amore Mio

_**Nota das autoras:**_

_**Ju:  
**  
Cá estamos nós com o tão esperado lemon. Esse daqui é, sem dúvida, uma das coisas mais fofas desse fanfic. UMA delas, eu quero dizer... Ainda vem muita coisa por aí e... **Cala-te boca.**_

_Bem, de qualquer maneira... Feliz Ano Novo, Feliz Natal atrasado, divirtam-se bastante._

_Esse aqui é nosso presente, esperamos que vocês gostem. Comentários são bem vindos, afinal, também queremos presente! o/_

_Obrigada e boa leitura._

_**Celly:**_

_Ano um pouco conturbado esse que passou, não é mesmo? Mas mesmo assim estamos aqui, firmes e fortes, desejando humildemente através desse capitulo que 2005 seja melhor em todos os aspectos que 2004 foi ruim. _

_E sim, nossos presentes vêm em forma de reviews, portanto, queremos que esse capítulo seja bem revisado. Afinal, era o que vocês estavam esperando....e é um dos nossos xodós. Posso dizer, com certeza que esse é apenas o início do fic. Agora que as coisas esquentam pra valer!_

_Até a próxima semana!!**  
**_

---------------------------

**Capítulo 14**

Afrodite arregalou os olhos azuis, chocado com a proposta indecente. Carlo notou o choque do rapaz, e tentou amenizar a situação.

-Desculpa, eu...

-Você quer... comigo? - Sibilou, quase separando cada sílaba de cada uma das palavras.

-...Gostaria muito... - Falou Carlo, surpreso com o próprio tom. Calmo e relaxado, quando, na verdade, estava fervilhando por dentro.

-Caramba, não sei o que dizer. - Falou Afrodite, piscando algumas vezes.

-O que você está sentindo, Afrodite?

-...Não sei bem... Sei que estou pensando em você. - Repetiu o que ele dissera no carro, fazendo-o sorrir.

-Isso é um sim...?

Apenas encarou-o. Carlo sorriu, pegando-o pela mão.

-Então... Vamos?

Afrodite fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça, sendo guiado por Carlo, que não conseguia acreditar no quão certo as coisas estavam dando. Aproximaram-se do carro, sem dizer uma palavra. Quando o italiano ligou o carro, sentiu o acompanhante um tanto desconfortável. Tentou ignorar por alguns segundos, indo em direção à sua casa. Mas quanto mais avançava, mais sentia o nervosismo que aflorava de Afrodite. Suspirou, olhando para ele.

-Olha, se você não estiver preparado, eu vou entender.

Aquilo soou lindo aos ouvidos do sueco. Sorrindo de leve para Carlo, aconchegou-se na cadeira do carro. Aquele era o homem mais conhecido pela 'clientela feminina'. E o simples fato de ele estar preocupado com aquilo, já valia por tudo.

-Não disse nada, Carlo. - Falou, sutil, fazendo o outro sorrir, estacionando em frente à uma enorme casa rústica, belamente decorada com paredes de pedra. Podia-se ver que havia dois imensos andares, e mais uma sacada, onde havia uma rede e plantas de várias espécies, incluindo... rosas. Já conhecia aquela casa, mas ela lhe pareceu simplesmente nova demais. Provavelmente, no dia, ele estava tão absolutamente irado que sequer notara na beleza do lugar.

-Gosta de rosas? - Perguntou, já passando pela porta. Sentiu-se estúpido pela pergunta, mas Carlo pareceu achá-la normal.

-Aprendi a gostar depois que conheci você.

Aquilo fez os olhos de Afrodite encherem d'água.

-Isso é lindo. - Jogou-se nos braços de Carlo assim que ele terminou de trancar a porta da casa. Abraçou o rapaz andrógino, procurando seus lábios. Beijou-os com fúria, sentindo-os trêmulos, mas cheios de vigor. Pegando-lhe a mãos, guiou-lhe até seu cômodo pessoal, enquanto Afrodite sorria-lhe perigosamente. Ao chegar ao quarto, fechou a porta, para olhar para o rapaz de cabelos longos.

-Agora, somente eu e você... - Falou, com uma voz sensual, aproximando-se de Afrodite.

Afrodite sorriu corando levemente. Realmente aquilo iria acontecer. Tudo deixaria de ser um sonho e tornaria-se realidade. Tão real quanto os lábios vigorosos de Carlo contra os seus, a língua quente dele procurando passagem. Tão real quanto as mãos dele livrando-o de sua jaqueta, para acariciar suas costas por baixo da blusa preta.

Carlo encontrava-se na mesma situação. Ter Afrodite em sua cama passara a ser prioridade desde o dia em que ele entrou em sua casa de sopetão, dizendo-lhe boas verdades, mas principalmente depois do tapa que o outro lhe dera. Aquilo desencadeou o desejo encubado que estava dentro de si. E era incontrolável.

Separaram-se só para que Afrodite atacasse Carlo, empurrando-o de encontro a uma das colunas da cama dele. Beijou-lhe o pescoço, mordendo suavemente o encontro do pescoço com o ombro, arrancando um gemido rouco do outro.

- Vai me matar assim.... -Carlo suspirou, segurando Afrodite pelo rosto, perdendo-se nos olhos azuis claríssimos, que surpreendentemente, estavam em tom mais escuro.

- Não....não vou.....quero me aproveitar de você a noite toda.... -Afrodite suspirou.

Carlo sorriu, malicioso.

-Digo o mesmo... - Murmurou, antes de puxá-lo para si, atacando os lábios dele. Afrodite nem teve tempo de reagir. No instante seguinte, Carlo estava sobre ele, procurando um meio de puxar sua blusa para cima.

-Aff! - Afrodite ofegou quando o outro apartou o beijo. Piscou algumas vezes, notando o que o outro tentava fazer. Ergueu o corpo suavemente, permitindo que o outro lançasse fora a peça.

Carlo admirou o físico do rapaz com interesse, escorregando um dedo pelo peito, atravessando o abdômen definido, até chegar ao cós da calça preta. Afrodite não tirava os olhos dele por sequer um segundo, e o outro notou isso.

-O que foi? - Perguntou, suave.

-Nada... - Disse, com um sorrisinho. - É apenas bom demais para ser verdade.

E Carlo sorriu-lhe demoradamente, subindo um pouco, ficando na altura de Afrodite. Esperava que o outro o agarrasse ou fizesse algo assim, mas apenas fitou-o por alguns segundos, até que o sueco, preocupado, resolveu manifestar-se.

-E o que foi? - Perguntou, no mesmo tom que Carlo havia outrora perguntado. O italiano sorriu.

-Você é lindo. - Murmurou Carlo, tocando os lábios dele com seus, apenas roçando-os. Desceu para a base do pescoço, acariciando-a com os lábios e com a ponta da língua macia. Afrodite sentiu-se arrepiar todo, e Carlo notou isso, dando um risinho logo em seguida.

Fez então o que estava com vontade há muito tempo, desde que conhecera Afrodite: passou a língua delicadamente pela pintinha que ele tinha no rosto. Aquilo era uma afronta a qualquer pessoa, o tornava ainda mais bonito, ainda mais perfeito.

- Ai, Carlo.... -Afrodite gemeu, as unhas arranhando o outro por baixo da blusa.

Carlo percebeu que Afrodite gostava daquilo, podia sentir que ele ficava cada vez mais excitado, mesmo ainda vestindo a tal calça preta. Resolveu que era agora que encararia de vez o fato de estar dormindo com um homem pela primeira vez.

Desceu lentamente, só parando para beijar os mamilos enrijecidos de Afrodite, que observava a tudo, os olhos arregalados, tanto de prazer quanto de surpresa. Nunca poderia acreditar que aquele era o mesmo homem que o havia tratado tão mal, que o havia batido anteriormente. Respirou fundo, não queria pensar naquilo naquele momento, não quando a língua do outro proporcionava um prazer nunca sentido por ele até então. E olha que estavam apenas começando.

Sentiu sua calça ser tirada, junto com a cueca e uma mordida ser dada em seu quadril. Gemeu o nome de Carlo, puxando a camisa que ele vestia, num só movimento, ansiando por sentir o contato dos corpos nus.

Carlo ergueu os olhos, vendo a camisa rasgada nas mãos de Afrodite. Sorriu quando o outro notou o que havia feito e ruborizou instantaneamente.

-Você é mais forte do que aparenta, Dite... - Murmurou. O apelido fez com que o outro suspirasse, lançando longe os pedaços de pano.

-Você está reclamando? - Perguntou, sutil.

-De maneira alguma. - Falou o outro, forçando um sotaque italiano que encantou Afrodite. - Por que reclamaria? Pessoas fortes são as melhores... - E abaixou os olhos novamente, concentrando-se na cintura curvilínea. Mordiscou-a algumas vezes, ouvindo grunhidos de Afrodite, que ele teve certeza que estava adorando o tratamento.

-Gosta, Dite? - Perguntou, teve coragem de parar... para perguntar algo assim?! - Fingiu indignação, e Carlo riu-se, adorando o modo como a resposta da sua pergunta foi pronunciada. Voltou a atenção novamente para a cintura e os quadris, fazendo o mesmo que fazia antes, agora com o complemento de beijos e pequeninos apertões.

_"Respire..."_ - Pensou Carlo, encorajando-se a descer mais. Parou nas coxas do rapaz. Não conseguiria, conseguiria? Estava num dilema. Finalmente estava com aquele que ocupava seus sonhos há algum tempo. O tinha completamente entregue em seus braços, gostando de seus carinhos, retribuindo-os com um afeto potente... Mas era difícil! Afinal de contas... - _"Ainda sou o mesmo... certo?"_ - Nem sabia a resposta para o próprio questionamento. Afrodite, notando que o outro havia parado qualquer carícia, e parecia estar divagando, acordou-o mexendo em seu ombro. Ele ia dizer algo, mas Afrodite começou a falar antes.

-Carlo, não precisa. - Murmurou o doce moço, colocando a mão por entre os cabelos dele, acariciando os fios rebeldes com interesse e carinho, enquanto olhava-o, compreensivo. - Eu sei que é a primeira vez que você tenta com alguém como... - E abaixou os olhos momentaneamente, para erguê-los novamente milésimos depois. eu. Eu entendo você. Vem cá. - E ofereceu os braços para ele.

-Não, eu quero.... -ele protestou, mas foi impedido por Afrodite, que puxou-o suavemente. Os olhares cruzaram e ele aproveitou a deixa para ficar por cima do italiano, que deixou-se levar.

Afrodite não podia deixar aquele fogo todo morrer porque entendia exatamente o que Carlo estava passando. Ele mesmo já se sentira assim, quando dormiu com outro homem pela primeira vez. Só que diferente dele, Carlo teria alguém que o amava. _"Amor?_", pensou ele por um segundo_. "De onde esse pensamento surgiu agora?"._

-O que foi? -Carlo perguntou, vendo uma nuvem carregada de preocupação cair sobre os belos olhos de Afrodite.

-Nada... -ele murmurou, acariciando os cabelos de Carlo.

Sorriu novamente, não conseguia se controlar. Beijou o peito nu dele, repetindo os movimentos que Carlo havia feito com ele antes. Aproveitou para circular o umbigo dele com a língua, prestando bem a atenção no tórax definido, que por baixo das camisas que ele usava, não dava pra ver. Arrancou gemidos do outro quando tirou a calça que ele vestia, acariciando-o lentamente por cima da cueca.

-Te quero tanto, Dite.... -Carlo murmurou, sem pensar nas conseqüências de suas palavras e no que causou a Afrodite ouvir aquilo. Seus olhos encheram de lágrimas e ele sorriu tristemente por um momento. _"Não posso me apaixonar por ele, meu Deus...não posso..."_

- Também te quero... -ele respondeu, por fim, tirando a cueca branca e, livrando Carlo daquela tortura imposta por ele, começou a beijar toda a extensão de seu pênis, para, no fim, abocanha-lo de uma só vez, recebendo como resposta, um grito de outro.

Olhou para cima lentamente, encontrando Carlo com uma expressão de puro deleite, os olhos semi-cerrados, a boca semi aberta. Sabia que estava no caminho certo e agora não iria parar.

-Por Deus, Dite! - Exclamou Carlo, fechando os olhos e mordendo os lábios, quase ferindo-os com os dentes. Afrodite, estimulado, continuou com as carícias ousadas, deixando as mãos deslizarem pelas coxas bem trabalhadas do outro. Surpreendeu-se quando Carlo sentou-se, deixando uma mão em sua cabeça, acariciando-a, e deixando a outra viajar pelas costas, acariciando cada pedaço daquele corpo tão lindo.

Afrodite não pode deixar de suspirar. - Dite... - Murmurou, perdido, o italiano, quando Afrodite pareceu aumentar ainda mais o ritmo.

Sentiu o corpo do outro tremer forte, e pensou que ele deveria estar perto do ápice. Preparou-se para recebê-lo, mas surpreendeu-se quando Carlo puxou-o suavemente pelos ombros, interrompendo o contato. Piscou algumas vezes, olhando sem entender para o rapaz ofegante. Sentiu algo comprimir-se em seu peito ao pensar que ele poderia ter talvez desistido.

-Não agora. - Murmurou Carlo, perdido.

Suspirou aliviado ao notar que não era o que havia pensado. Carlo aninhou-o em seus braços, ainda sentado em seu leito. Afrodite tranqüilizou a respiração, abraçando o peito do rapaz. Ficaram assim por incontáveis segundos, até que Carlo separou-se dele um pouco, para alcançar os lábios do rapaz. Beijaram-se ternamente por alguns segundos, as línguas entrelaçando-se com amor. Carlo deitou Afrodite lentamente, sem desgrudar os lábios dos dele.

Deitou-se por cima, o mais delicadamente possível, erguendo os braços dele acima da cabeça, entrelaçando as mãos com as dele, enquanto roçava o corpo no corpo do outro. Afrodite gemeu dentro da boca de Carlo, que continuou com a mesma ação de antes, só que um pouco mais forte.

Mordiscou o lábio inferior de Afrodite, sentindo que com isso ele ficava mais excitado, aumentando assim seu próprio prazer. Impetuoso, estava começando a entender que depois daquela noite, não mais poderia esquecer Afrodite. Era como um veneno e ele estava disposto a tomá-lo até a última gota.

Soltou os braços de Afrodite, que permaneciam na mesma posição de antes, percebendo que o prazer que sentia era equiparado ao do outro e desceu as mãos para as pernas dele, acariciando-as levemente. Abriu-as, procurando aninhar-se ainda mais sobre ele, as ereções roçando provocativamente, os gemidos não mais sendo contidos por nenhum dos dois.

Afrodite sentiu suas pernas serem levantadas e beijos molhados serem depositados por toda a extensão das mesmas. Sorriu. Pelo menos Carlo não parecia tão hesitante quanto antes, o que já era um alívio para ele. Não sabia se conseguiria relacionar-se com alguém daquela maneira, caso ele tivesse problemas em aceitar o que faziam.

Parou de pensar no momento em que Carlo apoiou suas pernas em seus ombros, levantando seus quadris suavemente, tentando dizer, por meio de gestos, o que estava pretendendo fazer. Afrodite sorriu, chamando-o para perto de si com um dos dedos. Carlo prontamente atendeu ao chamado, colando seus lábios nos do outro. Afrodite segurou-o pelo queixo, virando seu rosto delicadamente, suspirando, rouco, aos ouvidos dele.

- Eu quero você dentro de mim....

Carlo mordeu o lóbulo da orelha de Afrodite, provocando um silvo no outro. Desceu a carícia, lambendo a bochecha, até alcançar a boca. Beijou-o de leve, deixando-o perdido ao voltar com os lábios para os ouvidos. Ao chegar lá, sussurrou com uma voz rouca.

-Seu desejo... É uma ordem...

E Afrodite fechou os olhos com força imediatamente. Não soube exatamente o porquê, mas sentiu algo pesar em seu estômago.

Carlo não notou esse gesto, de tão concentrado que ficou no instante seguinte. Segurando os quadris do amante (Poderia chamá-lo assim?), posicionou-se na estreita entrada. Somente quando estava prestes a fazê-lo, foi que o olhou para o rosto de Afrodite. Surpreendeu-se ao ver seus olhos completamente cerrados.

-Dite... O que foi? - Perguntou, preocupado.

Afrodite abriu os olhos.

-Nada... - Mentiu ele, forçando um sorriso. - Vamos, Carlo. - E tentou movimentar o quadril, mas o outro o segurou.

-Não quero fazer isso assim. Parece que eu estou te forçando.

-Carlo... - E aquilo soou tão bonito que Afrodite voltou ao seu estado normal, retirando todas as preocupações com o amanhã da cabeça. - Se eu estou aqui, é porque eu quero. Você não está me forçando à nada...

E o rapaz sorriu, beijando-o de leve enquanto começava a empurrar-se de leve contra ele, tentando abrir espaço. A face de Afrodite contorceu-se levemente, pela dorzinha enjoada do início.

Uma vez dentro por completo de Afrodite não pôde deixar um suspiro aliviado escapar de seus lábios. Finalmente as dúvidas não mais pairavam em sua cabeça e a única coisa com a qual se preocupava era proporcionar prazer ao homem que estava à sua frente.

Esperou um momento para que Afrodite se acostumasse com seu tamanho, mas sua gentileza tinha limites e ela havia chegado ali. Olhou para o outro, as bochechas vermelhas, os olhos semicerrados, um meio sorriso nos lábios. Sorriu também.

-Dite...eu preciso....você tem que me deixar.... -as palavras eram difíceis de serem pronunciadas.

- Sim, Carlo....vem....eu quero você....

Soava como uma sinfonia ouvir aquelas palavras. Lentamente, Carlo saiu de dentro de Afrodite, prolongando ao máximo o prazer que estavam sentindo, só para então penetrá-lo novamente, ele agora não oferecia tanta resistência. As mãos viajavam pelos corpos, as de Carlo de encontro ao membro de Afrodite e as dele pelas costas do outro, aproximando-os ainda mais, se é que aquilo era possível.

- Mais rápido, Carlo...eu quero mais rápido....por favor... -Afrodite murmurou, o último resquício de sanidade esvaindo-se rapidamente.

Carlo aumentou a velocidade das estocadas, combinando-as com o toque no membro de Afrodite, que ele sabia que não duraria por muito tempo. Ele encontrava-se na mesma situação. Tentou prolongar-se, mas não seria possível, não quando Afrodite acompanhava seus movimentos, talvez até mais intensos que os seus.

-...Carlo... - A voz de Afrodite saía sufocada em gemidos, à cada nova estocada. Carlo olhou-o, perdido na visão encantadora à sua frente. Por mais que fosse quente, era completamente angelical. Os cabelos caiam livres pelos ombros, cintura e pela cama, roçando até mesmo em sua barriga. Os olhos semi-cerrados mostrando luxúria, os lábios tentadores semi-abertos, convidando-o à beijá-los...

Cada poro de sua pele linda exalando sensualidade. Aquela era a cena mais linda da sua vida, e ele a queria guardada na memória. Só para si.

-...Dite.... - Murmurou também, puxando-o com mais brutalidade, aumentando a força. Dite gemeu, e ele teve a impressão que foi de dor. Mas isso foi logo camuflado, pois no instante seguinte, ele sentiu a mão ficar estranhamente molhada, assim como seu abdômen. Notou logo que o companheiro havia atingido seu ápice, ouvindo-o gritar seu nome com uma paixão estrondosa.

Sentiu as paredes apertarem seu membro e urrou o nome do outro, sentindo-o gemer ao sentir o corpo ser invadido pela substância já esperada. Ficaram parados por alguns segundos, ainda saboreando cada momento. Carlo, já sem forças, deitou-se com suavidade, carregando o outro consigo. Saiu de dentro dele, lamentando a perda de contato, mas conformado.

-Carlo... - Murmurou Afrodite, sendo embalado nos braços do outro.

-Fale-me, Dite...

-Amei. - Sibilou, aconchegando-se. -Agora, só falta uma coisa.

Então, Carlo parou. Olhou-o, sério.

-O que?

-Um bom banho... Juntos. - Sorriu.

_Continua..._


	15. O Dia Seguinte

_**Notas das autoras:**_

_**Celly:**_

_Como sempre, elas não podem faltar. Agradecimentos à todos que ainda têm paciência pra agüentar uma semana e ler nossos capítulos. Como já disse antes, o fic começa agora. Preparem-se para o que vem. Reviews são sempre boas e agradecemos novamente à todos que têm paciência de postar pelo menos um comentário positivo._

_Ah, sim...e obrigadinha à Ju e à Lili...que são as duas que mais me aturam no msn e no aim. Sem vocês eu acho que já tinha desistido de muita coisa. Adoro vocês, meninas!_

_**Ju: **_

_Olá, pessoal. Adoramos as reviews do outro capítulo e eu confesso que fiquei impressionada com a quantidade de reviews que pediam por um banho do Dite com o Carlo. Infelizmente, esse banho não vai acontecer. Não agora, hehehehehe... COF, COF._

_De qualquer maneira, como já disse a Celly, agora o circo começa a pegar fogo. Muita coisa ainda vai rolar. Muita coisa mesmo._

_Obrigada à vocês por lerem nosso bebê. E obrigada também à Celly e à Lili, por serem duas amigas fabulosas. _

Boa leitura.

-----------------------------------

Capítulo 15 -

Afrodite foi o primeiro a acordar, talvez pelo peso dos braços de Carlo em volta de si, talvez pelo sol que entrava pelas frestas das cortinas entreabertas. Não saberia dizer. O que sabia era que há muito tempo não se sentia tão bem, não tinha uma noite de sono tão agradável. Quando lembrava-se de tudo o que aconteceu na noite anterior, não podia evitar o sorriso que forçava para aparecer em seus lábios.

Ficou ali por mais alguns minutos, sentindo a respiração de Carlo em seu pescoço, acariciando os fios azuis escuros dos cabelos dele, sem querer pensar no que seria deles dali em diante.

Uma luzinha vermelha na cabeceira direita chamou sua atenção. Era o relógio. Marcava impiedosoas 10:00 da manhã. Arregalou os olhos, assustado. Estava terrivelmente atrasado. Pensou em pedir uma folga, alegar que estava cansado, mas sentiu-se extremamente culpado por aquilo. Não mais do que a culpa por ter de deixar um homem lindo e uma cama quentinha para trabalhar.

Desvencilhou-se dos braços de Carlo, que continuou dormindo, apenas mudando de posição. Ele sorriu, deveria estar tão cansado quanto ele, não apenas pelo que fizeram mas por toda a tensão que foi dispensada naquela primeira noite.

Procurou as peças de roupa no chão, colocando uma a uma cuidadosamente, procurando não fazer barulho, quando sentiu ser abraçado por trás e um beijo ser depositado em sua nuca.

- Fugindo de mim? -Carlo perguntou, soltando Afrodite logo depois do beijo.

Afrodite, ainda de costas, fechou os olhos, instantaneamente arrependido por não ficar ali. A voz de Carlo tinha um tom....magoado? Não podia ser, ele não podia estar achando realmente que estava fugindo. Virou-se para ele, sorrindo.

- Estou atrasado para o trabalho. Não fugiria de você, até porque acho que você me encontraria. Ou não? -ele perguntou, sorrindo, tocando de leve no rosto de Carlo, que assumiu uma postura mais suave.

Carlo levantou-se da cama, indo até o banheiro. Sentiu os olhos de Afrodite reparar em cada detalhe do seu corpo. Não pôde deixar de sorrir diante daquilo. Fechou a porta, jogando água no rosto, tentando também não pensar em como eles ficariam dali em diante.

Voltou para o quarto, Afrodite terminava de pentear os cabelos, prendendo-o em um rabo de cavalo não muito apertado. Carlo imediatamente soltou-os, perdendo os dedos por alguns segundos naquele mar de fios azuis claros.

- Fica bem melhor assim. -ele disse, beijando-o levemente no rosto. Afrodite sorriu. -Vamos tomar café?

- Ah, não...estou atrasado...não vai dar mesmo.... -Afrodite respondeu, olhando para todos os lugares, menos nos olhos de Carlo. Tinha medo se caso o fizesse, sua força deixaria seu corpo.

- Tudo bem então... -Carlo disse, suspirando, ainda desapontado. Levantou-se da cama. -Vamos, eu te deixo em casa.

- Não...não precisa, Carlo, eu pego um táxi.

- Deixa de besteira, Afrodite... -ele disse, forçando um sorriso. -Além do mais, assim você vai se livrar de mim mais rápido.

Afrodite olhou-o assustado. Não esperava ouvir aquilo. Admitia que talvez estivesse um pouco distante, mas em nenhum momento pensara em livrar-se de Carlo, muito pelo contrário, queria poder ficar ali o dia inteiro, sem falar nada, apenas sentir-se abraçado pelo outro.

- Carlo, não é isso....

- Não importa. Você está atrasado. Venha, eu te levo. -ele disse, oferecendo uma das mãos para Afrodite, tentando camuflar a tristeza.

Mais uma vez o trajeto até o apartamento foi feito em um pesado silêncio. Ambos pensavam na mesma coisa e queriam conversar a respeito, mas não sabiam por onde começar. Talvez, mais tarde, quem sabe?

Carlo desligou o carro, sem olhar para Afrodite, esperando que ele desse por encerrado, oficialmente, o encontro deles, que começou perfeito e terminava daquela maneira estranha. Mais uma vez o outro o surpreendeu, segurando-o carinhosamente pelo queixo, forçando-o para olhá-lo nos olhos. Ele estava sorrindo, a despeito de tudo.

- Vamos conversar mais tarde. Isso não acabou, Carlo. Não importa o que você esteja pensando. -Afrodite falou, decidido, beijando-o suavemente nos lábios e saindo do carro.

Deixou um Carlo atônito dentro do carro, que ainda tocava nos lábios, como se não quisesse esquecer o peso dos lábios do outro nos seus. _"Não foi da maneira que eu esperava, mas.....quem sabe não existe uma chance?"_, ele pensava, deixando um sorriso aparecer, por fim.

Do alto do segundo andar, um aborrecido Milo observava à cena, com uma xícara de café fumegante nas mãos.

-Bom dia. - Cumprimentou Afrodite, mas não recebeu o cumprimento de volta. Milo estava vestido com um robe azul escuro, e o encarava de cara amarrada. - Credo, o que foi?

-Como pôde? - Perguntou, fazendo o máximo para não explodir. Afrodite, então, sentiu o coração parar de bater. Ele sabia, então? Era mais do que óbvio que ele estaria com alguém, pelo bilhete na geladeira, mas... Ele não saberia que era o Carlo... Saberia?

-...O que?

-Não seja cínico! - Falou, ríspido. - Você e aquele cafajeste! Eu vi, Afrodite! E aposto que passaram a noite juntos! - Quando Milo o chamava pelo nome, era realmente preocupante.

-Passamos, Milo. - Confessou o outro, abaixando os olhos. - Mas ele mudou, eu sei.

-Mudou? Duvido! Caras como ele não mudam! - Rosnou, virando para uma bandeja, onde havia torradas e um lanchinho leve. Colocou a xícara de café e virou-se para Afrodite, antes de continuar seu caminho. - Ele não presta, Afrodite. Depois, não diga que eu não avisei.

E, ignorando o chamado seguinte, entrou em seu quarto, levando o café para um Kamus recém-acordado.

Afrodite suspirou longamente, pensando que o dia já começara mal. Não que acordar ao lado de Carlo fosse ruim, longe disso. Mas o jeito com o qual se trataram logo cedo, o clima pesado entre eles... Foi um tapa na cara.

-Que droga - Reclamou, indo em direção ao seu quarto, realmente imaginando o que deveria fazer? Renegá-lo? Achou melhor não. A besteira já estava feita, mesmo...

- Eu ouvi.

-Jesus Cristo, que susto! Achei que você ainda estivesse dormindo.

-E algum ser consegue dormir com você gritando daquele jeito? Afrodite não merecia.

-Merecia sim, Kamus e você sabe muito bem disso. Ele não podia passar a noite com aquele cafajeste. Toma seu café. -Milo falou, praticamente jogando a bandeja em cima da cama. Kamus apenas balançou a cabeça, negativamente.

-Olha, nem vou mais falar que o Dite é adulto. E que você não é pai dele. Ele sabe o que fazer.

-Você não o conhece como eu conheço, Kamus. Você não se preocupa com ele tanto quanto eu me preocupo. Não é você quem divide o apartamento com ele, não é você quem vai ter que secar as lágrimas dele.

-Pára com isso, Milo...

-E depois aquele outro não presta mesmo....

-Pára com isso, Milo...

-Eu juro que o mato se ele magoar o Dite...

-Pára com isso, Milo!! -Kamus levantou da cama bruscamente, derrubando a bandeja no chão. Milo parou tudo o que estava fazendo, olhando para o namorado com uma cara de assustado. -Olha, eu sei que você está chateado, mas não vou ficar aqui ouvindo isso. Não vou estragar o meu relacionamento com você por causa do Dite e do Carlo.

-Então vamos brigar por causa deles?

-Parece que é isso que você quer, não é mesmo?

Milo balançou a cabeça, atônito. Não acreditava que além de Afrodite não lhe dar ouvidos, agora Kamus lhe falava aquelas coisas. Pegou a primeira calça e camisa que estavam do lado de fora do armário, vestindo-as e saindo com o maço de cigarros em uma das mãos.

Kamus, vendo aquilo tudo, deixou-o ir, achando que ele merecia aquele tempo para pensar no que estava fazendo. Colocou o roupão que Milo usava e saiu do quarto também, batendo suavemente na porta do quarto de Afrodite.

-Milo, me deixa sozinho....

-Sou eu, Kamus....

Quando não ouviu nenhuma resposta, ele abriu a porta cuidadosamente. Encontrou um Afrodite tristonho, sentado na cama, com os braços em torno dos joelhos. Surpreendentemente, ele não chorava.

-Milo me odeia.

-Ele não te odeia, Dite. -Kamus falou calmamente, sentando-se ao lado do outro, abraçando-o.

-Ele não quer me ver com o Carlo e agora eu ainda fiz vocês dois brigarem.

-Todo casal briga, Dite. Não vamos ser os primeiros. Eu admito que não gosto que ele interfira na sua vida, mas não posso fazer nada, é natural da personalidade e do signo dele. Agora, num ponto ele tem razão. Nós conhecemos Carlo há muito tempo e sabemos como ele é. É difícil que ele mude, mas não impossível e eu espero sinceramente que você seja o responsável pelas mudanças nele. Mas se cuida, tudo bem?

Afrodite sorriu pela primeira vez, abraçando Kamus forte. Beijou-o de leve no rosto.

-Agora deixa eu sair e procurar o escorpião. Ele deve estar acabando com o maço de cigarros.

--------------

Não teve dúvidas. Ao seguir a fumaça e as folhas de uma árvore destruída, sabia que Milo estava ou estivera por ali. Viu o namorado de frente para a árvore, socando-a de leve, derrubando algumas folhas, o cigarro sendo seguro pelos lábios.

-Treinando para quebrar a cara do Carlo? -Kamus perguntou, tentando quebrar o clima pesado.

-Dele ou de qualquer um que ouse dizer que eu estou errado.

-Isso me inclui?

-Você gostaria de ser incluso?

-Por favor, Milo. Vamos parar com isso. Não gosto de brigar com você.

-Foi você quem disse que eu exagero.

-E não exagera?

-É exagero preocupar-me com quem amo?

-Não. Mas é exagero sim super proteger uma pessoa, mesmo sabendo que ela sabe se cuidar. Uma vez eu te disse que às vezes precisamos sofrer para crescermos pessoas melhores, lembra?

-Então acha que eu preciso sofrer pra ser uma pessoa feliz? Agora só falta me dizer que eu mereci o que aconteceu comigo só para ser uma pessoa melhor.

Kamus olhou-o chocado. Nunca esperava aquela frase vinda de Milo, especialmente depois de tudo o que ele fizera para vingar o namorado. Milo percebeu a besteira que havia dito, assim que pronunciou aquelas palavras. Olhou Kamus nos olhos pela primeira vez desde que ele havia chegado e assustou-se quando não encontrou afeto nem compreensão, apenas frieza.

-Vou deixar você sozinho, Milo.

-Espera, Kamus....por favor.

Mas Kamus não esperara.

-KAMUS! - Gritou, vendo o rapaz sumir. Aborrecido, pegou outro cigarro e acendeu-o depressa, correndo atrás do namorado, soltando fumaça. - KAMUS, PÁRA, POR FAVOR!

-Pára, Milo! - Ele falou, apressando o passo quando sentiu que o outro se aproximava.

E sentiu uma dor no peito quando os passos barulhentos atrás de si emudeceram.

MAIS TARDE, 19:00.

-É, eu quero voltar pr'aí. - Falou Milo, com um cigarro no boca, falando num telefone público. - É, quero sim. Não, quero trabalhar mesmo. Certo? Valeu. Vou no mesmo horário de antes, okay? Tá, beijos. Tá, eu sei, eu vou chamar o Dite pra ir comigo. Tchau. - E desligou.

Passou a mão pelos cabelos, olhando-se no espelho. Trajava uma provocante roupa preta, justérrima, que poderia matar um. Sorriu felinamente para si mesmo, antes de virar-se para sair. Ao chegar à porta, porém, virou-se pela última vez, e falou, bem alto.

-Resista se puder, mon amour. - E saiu, rindo.

----------

-Estou indo, tchau! - Fez um gesto com a mão, saindo do restaurante. Deu de cara com Milo e travou. - ...Milo?

-Não. É a Madre Teresa. - Falou, debochado, pegando Afrodite pela mão e puxando-o em direção ao carro. Lançou-o lá dentro e pulou na cadeira do motorista, acelerando.

-MILO!! - Berrou quando Milo fez uma curva em alta velocidade, fazendo-o capotar para trás do banco.

-SEGURA AÍ! - E Afrodite reconheceu o caminho.

-Por que estamos indo pro Inferno? - Ergueu a sobrancelha.

-Assuntos mal resolvidos, Dite, assuntos mal resolvidos. - E Afrodite quase voou no vidro quando Milo freou repentinamente.

-MAS QUE DROGA! - Berrou o rapaz, caindo por cima do banco do carona. - SERÁ QUE VOCÊ NÃO TEM AMOR À VIDA?!?!

-Relaxa, amor. - E saiu do carro imediatamente. - É hora de seduzir.

-Heim? - E foi puxado para dentro. - Milo, tem algo a ver com o Carlo?

-Não. - Falou, parecendo aborrecer-se ao ouvir o nome do outro. Parou na porta. - É o seguinte: Eu sei que tenho te super protegido e tudo o mais, mas a culpa não é minha, tá? E eu não vou te dizer que vou parar com isso, porque, amor, pode ter certeza que eu vou continuar.

A sinceridade do rapaz chegava a ser dolorida.

-Tá, e pra que você me trouxe aqui?

-Falei com Diana hoje. E ela disse que nos quer de volta.

-COMO É QUE É?

-É, seu amiguinho liberou você. - Falou, virando os olhos. - Mas não foi só por isso que eu te trouxe.

-Então...?

-Preciso provocar o Kamus.

-Ah. Já esperava.

-Pode me ajudar? - Perguntou, os olhos brilhando em expectativa. Afrodite suspirou, vencido.

-Tenho escolha? - E foi arrastado para dentro por um ansioso rapaz.

-Pois é. Ele teve a coragem de falar isso. - Disse Kamus, num suspiro, falando com Diana.

-Você sabe que foi impulso, Kamus.

-Sei, claro. - Suspirou o rapaz. - Mas ele tem que tomar cuidado com o que fala.

-Ele sempre foi assim, não é agora que vai mudar.

-Não quero que ele mude. Só quero que pense antes e aja depois.

-Impossível. - Murmurou a bela, balançando a cabeça.

-Nem tanto.

-Completamente.

-Por que diz isso? - Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Seu amigo impossível está na porta, e, perdoe-me, dá pra matar um. - E Kamus virou-se imediatamente, ficando boquiaberto ao vê-lo. Pôde notar que seus olhos estavam pintados de preto com pequenos risquinhos, deixando-os levemente mais puxados. O rosto estava mais pálido que o normal, mas isso não o fazia ficar de maneira nenhuma deselegante, já que a palidez destacava a face bela do resto da produção escura. Parecia a reencarnação de Adônis - mais moderna, é claro. Mas, detalhes à parte. -, pronto para seduzir. E ele bem tinha idéia de quem seria a vítima.

-Maldita hora em que eu aceitei vir aqui com você hoje, Milo. -Afrodite disse, vendo a interação entre o amigo e Kamus. Saíam faíscas dos olhos de ambos e ele tinha a ligeira impressão de que seria usado como isca.

-Do jeito que eu queria.... -Milo murmurou, adentrando no lugar, como se fosse o rei.

Afrodite apenas acompanhou-o, balançando a cabeça. Não demorou muito e foi cercado por Mari, Shina e June, que o abraçaram. Ficou ali por algum tempo, respondendo algumas perguntas, matando a saudade, mas quando viu que Milo sentava em um dos bancos do bar, encarando Kamus, preocupou-se.

-Já volto, meninas... -ele disse, caminhando até lá.

-Um martini, com cereja ao invés de azeitona. -ele disse, olhando para Kamus, um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

Kamus fingiu não ficar balançado com a proximidade de Milo. Mesmo querendo pegá-lo pelo braço, arrastando-o para um lugar mais reservado onde pudesse tirar aquele sorrisinho do rosto dele, ainda estava magoado com o que ouvira mais cedo. Se Milo achava que a sedução era a melhor maneira de pedir desculpas, eles estava muito enganado.

-Seu drinque. -ele disse, friamente, por fim, colocando a bebida à frente do rapaz, que ainda sorria.

-Nossa, que bicho te mordeu, Iceman? Nem fala direito com os amigos...

-Fui picado por um escorpião. Sabe como o veneno funciona, né? E eu estou trabalhando, se me dá licença. -ele disse, notando que os olhos de Milo ficaram ligeiramente marejados.

Milo estava prestes a falar alguma coisa, quando Afrodite se aproximou, sentando-se ao lado dele. Diana também estava presente. Ele forçou um sorriso para ambos, tomando metade da bebida de uma só vez. Afrodite franziu a testa, mas deixou passar. Enquanto Diana falava com Milo sobre a volta deles ao trabalho, Dite achou melhor conversar com Kamus.

-Vai beber alguma coisa? -Kamus perguntou, enquanto enchia a bandeja de Aioria.

-Vodka com suco de laranja. Vocês conversaram?

-Aqui a bebida. Conversar com quem?

-Ora, Kamus, vocês não me enganam, tem alguma coisa de errada acontecendo. Milo está agindo como antes de ser...você sabe....e o jeito que ele chegou em casa depois da discussão de vocês, ele estava muito magoado.

-ELE estava muito magoado??? -Kamus falou mais alto, chamando a atenção de Milo e Diana, que viraram-se imediatamente para eles. Percebendo, ele recompôs-se com rapidez, voltando ao tom de voz mais controlado e tão característico de sua personalidade. -Ele provavelmente não te falou o que aconteceu, Dite e sinceramente isso não me importa. Agora se ele pensa que pode vir aqui, vestido desse jeito, querendo fazer ciúmes ou qualquer outra coisa parecida, ele que fique sabendo que não vai adiantar. E que se acontecer alguma coisa com ele de novo, eu não vou bancar o babaca pra defendê-lo.

Afrodite estava olhando Kamus, chocado. Apesar de controlado, aquelas palavras saíam numa ferocidade impressionante.

-Ele fez isso por você.... -Afrodite murmurou.

-Não é assim que as coisas funcionam comigo, Dite. Eu sei como ele é, não preciso do Milo sexy, provocador e que é desejado por todos perto de mim. Não preciso mesmo. E se ele ainda não percebeu isso, eu não sei se deveríamos estar juntos. -Kamus disse aquilo, pedindo licença logo em seguida, indo para os fundos do bar.

Milo, que acompanhava tudo de longe, resolveu segui-lo. Com um sorriso nos lábios resolveu que aquele era o momento de agir. Afrodite, de longe, balançou a cabeça e tentou avisar o amigo, mas ao sentir a presença de Carlo entrando no bar, pensou duas vezes e resolveu cuidar da própria vida, afinal, tinha problemas pessoais para cuidar com o outro também.

Kamus entrou em uma das frias salas de bebidas, aborrecido. Nem sabia o porquê de ter ido até ali. Talvez fosse uma maneira de sair de perto dos outros para não ouvi-los falar de Milo. Maldito momento em que deixara o veneno dele adentrar por suas veias! Arranjou uma desculpa, pegando uma garrafa de champanhe.

"Kamus...."- Pensou Milo, encostado na batente da porta. Não sabia o quão ficava sensual e adorável naquela pose angelical.

Kamus virou-se para sair e deu de cara com ele, quase deixando a garrafa cair.

-O que quer? - Perguntou, friamente, encarando-o.

-Eu ouvi. - Murmurou. Kamus pôde notar um tom muito magoado em sua voz. Balançou a cabeça, tentando se convencer de que aquele era mais um dos truques do rapaz à sua frente.

-O que? - Se fez de sonso, mas Milo apenas franziu o cenho de leve, para tranqüilizá-lo logo em seguida.

-Não precisar fingir que não sabe, Kamus. - Falou, suavemente, olhando-o com os olhos cheios de culpa. - Eu ouvi muito bem...

-Ótimo. Se já ouviu, me dá licença, porque eu não estou nem um pouco afim de repetir tudo o que eu disse. - E tentou sair, mas o Escorpião apenas tocou-lhe o braço. Virou-se rapidamente, o que teria provocado um sorriso em Milo, se este não estivesse tão sentido.

-Você não precisa repetir... - Murmurou, os olhos ficando cheios d'água. Kamus chocou-se ao vê-lo daquela maneira, mas não cedeu. Apenas continuou encarando-o. -...porque eu já entendi. Se você não quer ficar junto comigo, o que sou eu para pedir algo assim? Adeus, Kamus.

E passou por ele, limpando uma lágrima que ousou rolar por seu rosto, agora levemente avermelhado. Kamus parecia em estado de choque. Ficou olhando seu amante virar o corredor.

Ficou alguns segundos, tentando absorver o 'adeus' tão definitivo que Milo lhe dera.

-Não era isso, Milo, não era mesmo. - Murmurou, colocando a bebida sobre uma mesa e correndo de volta ao bar. Olhou em desespero para os dois lados, mas teve tempo apenas de ver a sombra do rapaz deixar a boate. Suspirou, pensando em como poderia reverter a situação. Realmente, estava com problemas.

-Olá. - Falou, e Carlo virou-se para ele, surpreso.

-Dite?! - Quase soletrou o apelido, algo que fez o rapaz sorrir.

-Tudo bem com você? - Perguntou. O tom não era de todo ruim, mas não era tão bom assim. Mas Carlo sabia que o problema não era entre eles.

-Claro... Melhor agora, obviamente. E você? - Incrível... O rapaz de cabelos longos parecia ter esquecido do clima pesado entre eles, logo de manhã. E isso era realmente bom.

-Estou indo. Milo brigou com Kamus por nossa causa. - Murmurou, com um suspiro triste.

-...Nossa causa...? - A palavra 'nossa' soou tão... comprometedora. E se alguém tivesse ouvido? O que pensariam as moças, o que diriam aquelas mulheres que sempre testemunharam o quão heterossexual ele era?

-Sim. - Entendendo errado a 'dúvida' de Carlo, Afrodite continuou. - Milo me viu junto com você hoje de manhã. E não gostou nem um pouco.

-Por que? - Perguntou. O tom não foi dos melhores.

-Ele é como um irmão mais velho, entende? - Suspirou o outro. - Ele não entende que somos adultos... Livres... - E aproximou-se de leve, enlaçando o pescoço do outro com os braços. -...Podemos ser felizes...

E, para sua surpresa, Carlo afastou-o. Afrodite olhou-o, sem entender.

-Aqui não... Podem nos ver.

E o outro murchou.

-Qual é o problema? Por que eles não podem nos ver?

-Afrodite, aqui não. - Disse, firme, e Afrodite suspirou longamente, decepcionado.

-Pensei que você quisesse algo mais do que apenas uma noite, Carlo. - Murmurou, olhando para baixo.

-Mas eu quero, Dite. - Falou, notando que fora realmente muito grosseiro. O que ele deveria estar pensando agora? - Foi um impulso, eu...

-Até mais tarde, Carlo. Outra hora a gente conversa, tá? - Afastou-se sem sequer dar-lhe um abraço ou demonstrar carinho.

Carlo sentiu que poderia esbofetear-se.

_Continua..._


	16. Encontros e Despedidas

_**Notas das autoras:**_

_**Ju:**_

_Olá, pessoal._

_Antes de tudo, muito obrigada pelas reviews. Estou surpresa pacas... Quase 100 reviews! Ai, meus sais..._

_Bem, de qualquer maneira, agradeço muito por lerem nosso bebê. Espero que vocês gostem desse novo capítulo._

_Muito obrigada aos leitores queridos, as pessoas que nos apóiam e à Celly. Passamos muito tempo escrevendo isso, heim, moça? XD_

_De qualquer jeito... Divirtam-se e boa leitura!_

_**Celly:**_

_Bom, o tempo vai passando e cada vez mais eu me orgulho desse projeto. Não somente pelas reviews (sim, eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que não gosto de cada uma delas), mas pelas amigas que fiz nesse meio tempo. Obrigada realmente à todas que têm paciência de ler cada capítulo e principalmente a Ju, que embarcou nessa minha idéia louca e que tem dado tão certo. Descobri não apenas alguém pra compartilhar as idéias, mas uma nova amiga._

_Obrigada mais uma vez. Nos vemos semana que vem!_

**Capítulo 16**

- Chocolate?

-Credo, Milo, que susto.....mas...eu quero sim... -Afrodite disse, jogando a bolsa em um dos sofás e sentando-se ao lado do amigo, no chão da sala.

Afrodite percebeu que o lugar estava uma bagunça. As roupas estavam espalhadas pelo chão, uma caixa de sorvete vazia, caixas de DVD e agora uma enorme panela com a perdição dos dois.

-Sinto muito.

-Por que?

-Eu fiz você e o Kamus brigar.

-A culpa não foi sua. Nunca daríamos certo, Dite... -Milo disse em tom triste. -Ele é muito certinho, eu sou impulsivo. Ele pensa antes de agir, eu faço exatamente o contrário. Ele não briga e eu sim....e por aí vai.

-Já ouviu a história de que os opostos se atraem? -Afrodite procurava alguma maneira de animar o amigo. Por mais que ele lhe dissesse que a culpa não havia sido sua, ele sentia que de alguma maneira era o responsável por aquilo.

-Já sim mas sinceramente não conheço nenhum casal que comprove isso. -ele disse, mergulhando a colher na panela de chocolate mais uma vez.

-Como assim?

-Mu e Shaka, por exemplo. São iguais e o relacionamento deles é perfeito. Aioria e Marin, pelo que ele mesmo me disse, os dois com a mesma confiança, coragem e firmeza. Diana e Saga, dois pervertidos -ele permitiu-se rir. -Viu, Dite...todos são iguais e casais perfeitos. Essa história de que opostos se atraem é pura desculpa para pessoas como eu acreditarem que homens como Kamus poderiam se interessar realmente por mim.

-Você está muito amargo, meu amigo. -Afrodite disse, abraçando-o por um momento. -Isso não é verdade. Os opostos se atraem sim....

Mas Milo não deixou-o prosseguir. Soltou-se do abraço e olhou-o fundo nos olhos.

-Então me dê um exemplo, vamos lá.

-Quer um exemplo agora? -Afrodite disse, levantando uma das sobrancelhas.

-Sim. Vamos lá...eu te desafio.

-Um exemplo...um exemplo...bom...tem...quer dizer...

-Fale, Dite.

-Eu e o Carlo... -Afrodite disse, timidamente.

-Vocês não são um casal, caia na real, Dite.

As palavras de Milo saíram como facadas no peito de Afrodite. Ele baixou a cabeça, segurando-se para não chorar. Milo, percebendo aquilo, levantou-o pelo queixo, suavemente.

-O que foi?

-Você tem razão. Não somos um casal. Nem nunca seremos.

-Cruzei com aquele cafajeste. Ele te falou alguma coisa?

-Exatamente o oposto, ele não disse nada.

-Eu mato aquele desgraçado!!! -Milo levantou-se, mas foi seguro por Afrodite.

-Não. Você estava certo. Homens como ele não mudam nunca, eu é que fui tolo demais para acreditar que poderia conquistá-lo.... -Afrodite começou, deixando algumas lágrimas caírem finalmente.

-Você é uma pessoa maravilhosa, Afrodite. Ele não te merece, nem nunca vai te merecer.

-....

-Quer um chocolatinho? -Milo perguntou, colocando uma colher cheia de chocolate à frente de Afrodite, que sorriu, por fim.

-Ai meu amigo..... -ele disse, abraçando-o.

-------------------------------

Kamus estava sentado sozinho, depois do expediente, ainda dentro do Inferno. Ele sempre era o último a fechar tudo e naquele dia, como não tinha ninguém o esperando, fez tudo mais lentamente o possível.

Não podia, porém, por mais que enchesse a cabeça com contas e obrigações, esquecer Milo e tudo o que acontecera horas antes. Ainda doía pensar no adeus que havia ouvido, nos olhos tristonhos, aparência cabisbaixa e, acima de tudo, a sensação de decepção que tinha sentido emanar do outro.

Mas ao mesmo tempo, seu interior lhe dizia que era ele quem deveria estar sentindo-se magoado. Afinal, havia sido Milo o autor de declarações que o feriram tanto, mas então por que ele sentia na necessidade de fazer tudo ficar melhor, pedindo desculpas? "Talvez porque não possa viver sem ele...", ele pensou instantaneamente.

Decidido, arrumou a bolsa, pronto para sair, quanto esbarrou em um vulto que entrava no bar. Ao Imediatamente, ele agarrou a pessoa, levando-a para perto da luz.

-Ah, é você?!? Eu hein, o que te deu pra andar na escuridão?

-Fala sério, Kamus...esse lugar é meu, ok?

-Sai pra lá, você está bêbado, Carlo?

-E se estiver qual é o problema? -ele disse, sentando-se nas escadinhas que levavam à saída.

-Problemas amorosos? -Kamus tentou, sentando-se ao lado dele.

-Não é da tua conta. E você?

-Eu o que?

-Fiquei sabendo que você e o Milo brigaram....

-Hein? Como?

-Afrodite. Ele falou isso.

-Ah, tá.....não quero falar sobre isso.

-Bom, porque eu não quero que vocês se metam na minha vida, ok? -Carlo disse, num tom mais alto.

-Eu não quero me meter na sua nem na vida do Dite. O mesmo não acontece com o Milo.

-Então manda o seu namoradinho ficar bem longe da gente.

-Ele não é meu namorado, na verdade a gente terminou. Pelo menos é o que parece.

Carlo começou a rir daquela declaração. Por um momento Kamus achou que era resultado da bebida, mas logo reparou que o outro realmente achava graça do que ele havia falado.

-Vocês dois são patéticos. Desde que Milo começou a trabalhar aqui ele gosta de você e agora quando finalmente você desde do seu pedestal de gelo, não consegue segurá-lo por uma semana?

-Olha quem fala, não é mesmo, Carlo? Eu pelo menos tenho coragem o suficiente pra assumir meus sentimentos, e quanto a você? Por que não está com Afrodite?

Carlo parou de rir imediatamente, contemplando um ponto no escuro. Lembrou-se do que havia acontecido antes. Os olhos vazios de Afrodite, tudo voltava com muito mais intensidade.

-Você tem razão. Nós somos patéticos, Kamus.... -ele disse, por fim. -Vamos sair pra beber? -ele sugeriu, então.

-É, acho que é uma boa idéia....

-------------------------

-Isso não tá certo, Milo. - Suspirou Dite, enquanto o amigo, ainda abraçado com ele, detonava a panela de chocolate. - Além de eu ter certeza de que você vai passar mal amanhã de manhã, vamos engordar. Não creio que Diana precisa de garçom sexy com barriguinha e uma dançarina obesa. - Tentou fazer piada, mas Milo não riu. Colocou a panela sobre a mesa e olhou-o.

-O que devemos fazer, então? Já olhou pro relógio? - Apontou. Era quase uma da manhã.

-Oras, aqui perto tem um bar que nunca fecha... - Falou, suave. Milo olhou-o, incrédulo.

-Está sugerindo que a gente encha a cara? - Falou, sem rodeios. Afrodite olhou para baixo, mas encarou-o logo em seguida.

-Não precisamos exatamente encher a cara... Sabe, umas cervejinhas pra acalmar...

-Cervejas engordam. - Falou, irônico, apontando para a panela de chocolate.

-Menos do que quilos de chocolate. - Falou Afrodite, afiado, fazendo Milo rolar os olhos.

-Tudo bem, esperto. - Falou o outro, num suspiro, levantando-se. - Vou colocar uma calça e uma blusa e já volto.

-Tá. - Falou, vendo o amigo virar-se. Quando ele sumiu, suspirou. Nunca gostara de cervejas. Por que aquela idéia maluca? Sabe-se lá...

Milo voltou menos de cinco minutos depois, de tênis, calça jeans e blusa preta. Tão diferente do tão sensual conquistador de sempre. Afrodite notou o quão abatido ele estava e respirou fundo, aproximando-se dele. Beijou os lábios do amigo, numa carícia sutil. Milo correspondeu ao beijo inocente. Ambos saíram, segundos depois, de braços dados.

---------------------

-Por que vocês brigaram? - Perguntou Kamus, que, embora já tivesse acabado com uma garrafa de vinho, estava sóbrio, somente um pouco tonto.

-Eu sou um babaca. - Carlo, porém, era outra história. Bebia metade de uma garrafa em um gole, como se fosse água. E parecia nunca estar satisfeito. - Um tremendo babaca.

-Isso eu sempre soube, qual a novidade? - Perguntou, irônico, e Carlo deu-lhe um tapa no ombro.

-Eu simplesmente não quis dizer pra todos que estamos juntos... É vergonhoso demais... - Falou, antes de soluçar alto.

-Vergonhoso? Por que?

-Ele é homem, Kamus... - E produziu um som não identificado no instante seguinte. - Homens de verdade não dormem com homens...

-Imagem preconceituosa, essa... - Murmurou o outro, com a voz aborrecida. Aumentou o tom nas palavras seguintes. - Não me admira nem um pouco que ele tenha te mandado pastar.

-Ele não me mandou pastar! - Reagiu Carlo, sem qualquer resquício de lucidez. Kamus rodou os olhos.

-Acho melhor você parar, Carlo. Não vai te fazer bem. - Falou. Não que realmente se preocupasse com ele, longe disso. Mas não queria ter nenhuma fração de culpa caso o outro morresse de repente...

-Quem se importa? Já tô ferrado mesmo. - Falou, sorrindo insanamente. - Além do mais, não tenho porque me importar, ceerto...?

-Eu não gosto desse bar, Dite. - Milo parou na porta do estabelecimento, e achou-o um perfeito horror. Baratas pelo chão e barris velhos 'enfeitavam' o ambiente mal-cheiroso. Afrodite torceu o nariz.

-Realmente. Isso não era assim até duas semanas atrás. - Falou, com um suspiro, puxando Milo pelo braço.

-Vamos voltar?

-Claro que não! Vamos pra outro bar, oras.

-...Acho melhor voltarmos...

-Ora, Milo, deixe de ser rabugento!

E passaram por mais bares, mas todos eles eram absolutamente deploráveis. Afrodite não queria dar o braço a torcer, mas já estava quase desistindo de encontrar um lugar ao menos higiênico.

-Já falei, Dite, é melhor que voltemos...

-Argh, Milo, pára! - E parou na frente de outro bar. - Olha, esse tá limpo. - E arrastou-o para dentro. - Que problemas podem haver?

Surpreendeu-se com um Milo chocado, apontando para o bar, onde dois rapazes pareciam afogar suas mágoas com bebida. Seria menos detestável se os dois moços não fossem tão bem conhecidos.

-JESUS CRISTO, CARLO!

E o homem citado virou-se para os dois e sorriu de leve, antes de cutucar Kamus, que arregalou os olhos ao ver Milo. O francês até o rapaz imóvel, que afastou-se de leve.

-Eu não estou bêbado, Milo. - Falou, como se estivesse censurando o rapaz por achar que ele estaria naquele estado.

-O que está fazendo aqui, Kamus? - Perguntou ele, sem emoção.

-Eu ia te fazer essa pergunta agora... E, respondendo a sua pergunta, não é da sua conta. Não temos mais nada, esqueceu? - Somente depois que falou a besteira, é que notou os olhos arregalados de Milo.

-...Tudo bem... - E Milo olhou para Afrodite, que parecia sequer ter ouvido a pequena 'discussão' dos dois, tão atento à Carlo, que começava a vir em sua direção, tendo que se apoiar em cadeiras e pilastras para não cair. - Eu disse que não seria uma boa idéia, Dite.

-Hum...?

-Estou indo, tchau. - E virou-se com tanta rapidez que Kamus nem teve tempo de segurar-lhe. Foi correndo atrás do 'ex-namorado' com rapidez, segurando-o pelo braço do lado de fora. Milo não olhou-o, apenas puxou o braço com força, esperando que Kamus o soltasse.

Mas ele não o fez.

-Me solta. - Sibilou, ainda sem olhá-lo.

-Milo, olha aqui... Não se faça de vítima.

-EU NÃO ESTOU ME FAZENDO DE VÍTIMA! - Berrou, puxando o braço com tanta força que chegou a assustar Kamus. - Que droga! VOCÊ quis terminar comigo, então... PÁRA DE ME TORTURAR, DROGA!

-Eu não estou te torturando, Milo.

-Então, por que diabos me seguiu até aqui?

-Por que eu te amo, seu cabeça dura.

-Vai pro inferno, seu mentiroso.

E virou-se para sair novamente, mas Kamus puxou-o pelo braço, rodando-o e trazendo-o para perto de si.

-Mentiroso? Não diria. - Murmurou. - Apaixonado. - E beijou os lábios do outro na mesma hora, fazendo-o arregalar os olhos azuis.

Milo deixou-se levar por alguns segundos, aqueles lábios gelados, o gosto de vinho, a combinação era por demais tentadora e aliada àquela declaração que ele havia acabado de fazer, o estava enlouquecendo. Mas ainda assim, estava magoado.

-Kamus, pára....pára... -ele pediu, com as mãos no peito do outro, que o olhava sem entender nada.

-O que foi, Milo?

-Você...você disse que não queria que eu te seduzisse e agora que fazer o mesmo comigo. Qual é a tua?

-Pelo amor de Deus, Milo...você realmente acha que eu quero ficar brigado com você? Eu te amo, caramba!

-Você está bêbado... -Milo disse, desvencilhando-se de Kamus novamente, já que ele partia em sua direção.

-Estou, você tem razão. Eu estou bêbado, doente, envenenado....desde o momento em que deixei você entrar na minha vida. Desde que....me apaixonei por você....mas se isso não é o suficiente pra você, então...tudo bem....eu me conformo. -Kamus disse, sentando-se no meio fio.

Milo ficou balançado diante daquela cena. Não podia negar que um Kamus desestabilizado era demais pra qualquer pessoa, especialmente para alguém que se importava, como ele o fazia. Aproximou-se lentamente, esticando as mãos para que Kamus as segurasse. Quando o outro o fez, ele puxou-o, deixando que ele aninhasse a cabeça em seu ombro por alguns segundos.

-Eu te amo tanto, você não consegue perceber isso? -ele murmurou, incoerentemente.

O coração de Milo ficou pequeninho e por um momento ele esqueceu-se de tudo o que havia acontecido. Poderia ficar pro resto da vida daquele jeito, ali, com Kamus.

-Vamos...eu te levo pra casa. -ele disse, por fim, acariciando os cabelos de Kamus.

--------------------

-Ah...você apareceu....me achou como? Meu cheiro?

-Por favor, Carlo. Eu não quero conversar.

-Ué, mas você queria antes.... -Carlo disse, enlaçando Afrodite pela cintura, puxando-o para perto dele por um momento. Momento esse que foi quebrado pelo rapaz de cabelos longos, que quase arremessou-o longe.

-Fica longe, você está bêbado!

-E daí? Você não gosta de mim assim?

-Carlo, vamos, eu te deixo em casa e amanhã a gente conversa.

-Não, você vai me ouvir agora! -Carlo falou mais alto, assustando Afrodite, que resolveu não prolongar-se muito naquilo e seguir o mesmo caminho de Milo.

Chegando do lado de fora descobriu que o carro não estava mais lá, assim como Kamus. Culpou-se mais uma vez por deixar Milo dirigir e não avisá-lo. Aquilo sempre acontecia e era ele quem ficava a pé ou a mercê de uma condução.

-Vai ter que ficar comigo, Dite.... -Carlo murmurou, fazendo o apelido de Afrodite soar mais sexy do que de costume.

-Vou embora de táxi. Sugiro que faça o mesmo. Não é bom sair dirigindo nesse estado em que você se encontra.

-Como se você fosse se importar se eu quebrasse minha cara num poste....

-COMO É QUE É?

-Isso mesmo! Você nem ia se importar se eu morresse!! -Carlo gritou.

Afrodite olhava-o chocado. Numa fração de segundos imaginou como seria sua vida sem Carlo. Sem o mau humor dele, sem os beijos carinhosos, sem as noites como a primeira que passaram juntos. Aquela perspectiva minou suas resistências e ele viu-se encarando a realidade: estava apaixonado por aquele homem.

-Não sabe o que está dizendo, Carlo. Realmente não sabe. -ele disse, amargamente.

-Então me diz, fale o que está escondido no seu coração desde que dormimos juntos....

-Por que? Por que eu devo contar o que sinto por você, enquanto você faz questão de esconder tudo?

-Você quer saber o que eu sinto?? Quer mesmo, Afrodite? -Carlo perguntou, avançando pra cima do outro. Afrodite estremeceu.

-.....

-Pois bem...eu tenho tesão. Muito tesão por você. É incontrolável, é só te olhar e eu tenho vontade de te beijar, te abraçar, jogar você em cima da primeira superfície plana, arrancar suas roupas e te tocar....está satisfeito?

Afrodite tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Então era aquilo o que Carlo sentia? Tesão? Somente aquilo. Não podia acreditar. Mais uma vez o destino lhe pregava uma peça. Suspirou profundamente, buscando os últimos resquícios de força que ainda lhe restavam.

-Que bom que você conseguiu dizer o que sente, é muito bom mesmo. Só que pra mim isso não é o suficiente. Mas, bem....parece que pra você é, então pode continuar com a sua vida minúscula, eu não me importo mais.

Somente quando viu Afrodite entrar no primeiro táxi que passava por ali, é que Carlo percebera a besteira que havia falado. Quando dizia que sentia tesão pelo outro, não pretendia dizer que era apenas aquilo, mas também expressar a vontade que tinha de ficar perto do outro sempre. E que ele no fundo não queria admitir o que era.

_"Merda....cada vez mais eu complico essa droga de vida...",_ ele pensou, voltando pra dentro do bar.

_Continua..._


	17. Um novato, um novo amigo, um velho senti...

_**Notas das autoras:**_

_**Ju:**_

_Olá, olá... Nossa, quase morremos do coração quando vimos as 100 reviews... Foi MUITO antes do que a gente imaginava. Muito obrigada por isso, meninas._

_Para comemorar esse número incrível, resolvemos fazer uma surpresa. DOIS CAPÍTULOS DE UMA SÓ VEZ! _

_A cada cinqüenta comentários, vamos fazer isso! Será que vocês notaram uma certa ironia ou quem sabe uma doce chantagem? Sim? Foi impressão! _

_Esperamos que vocês gostem desses caps... Por que nós os adoramos. _

_Muito obrigada por tudo novamente._

_**Celly **_

_Engraçado como lembramos das coisas assim, de repente. Vocês realmente se superaram, meninas. 100 reviews, estamos realmente surpresas com o impacto que essa fic tem causado aqui no site. E claro, ficamos muito felizes. Eu agradeço às leitoras que acompanham desde o primeiro capítulo, aquelas que só revisaram alguns, as que elogiam pelo MSN, as que mandam email, ou aquelas que começaram a ler agora a pouco, mas ainda assim revisaram os capítulos mais antigos. Vocês são a força desse fic._

_Pra comemorar, dois capítulos nesse sábado chuvoso (pelo menos aqui no Rio). A Ju acha que a cada 50 reviews nós devemos mandar dois capítulos....palavras dela...lol..agora é com vocês. _

_Muito obrigada mais uma vez e boa leitura!_

**Capítulo 17 **

Ambos não disseram mais nada durante todo o trajeto. Kamus estava ocupado demais em examinar as feições de Milo, como se tentasse extrair algo delas. Mas encontrou apenas alívio, o que, conseqüentemente, aliviou-o também. Ao chegarem na porta da casa de Kamus, Milo suspirou, olhando para baixo.

-Nos falamos amanhã, ok? - Disse, ainda sem olhá-lo nos olhos. Kamus pegou-o sutilmente pelo queixo, virando-o na sua direção.

Milo olhou-o, sentindo algo entalar na garganta. Como poderia pensar em renegá-lo? Agora, já o amava demais para permitir que ele fosse, que o deixasse. Era uma idéia impossível de ser aceita.

-Vem comigo, certo? - Falou Kamus. Não ordenou, ou pediu. Apenas constatou.

-...Para que...? - Perguntou, piscando. Kamus sorriu-lhe, e Milo entendeu imediatamente. - Olha, acho que não é uma boa idéia...

-Por que? - Perguntou o outro, parecendo decepcionado no instante seguinte. - Não vai me dizer que...

-Shh, não diz nada. - Milo depositou dois dedos sobre os lábios de Kamus. - Eu vou com você, sim.

E o outro sorriu-lhe longamente, tendo o sorriso retribuído. Saíram do carro sem pressa, um tentando ver sinais no rosto do outro. Não encontraram nada além de calma, o que foi bem surpreendente para ambos.

Caminharam em silêncio em direção à porta. Kamus puxou a chave do bolso e abriu a porta sem fazer barulho, algo que Milo julgou inútil, já que os vizinhos não ouviriam um som tão insignificante como aquele e já que ele morava sozinho.

-Kamus, acho que... - E antes que pudesse completar a frase, Kamus conduziu-o para dentro, fechando a porta logo em seguida. - Olha, o que eu quero dizer é que...

-Eu já entendi, Milo. Se eu não tivesse entendido, você já estaria jogado no chão sem nada. - Falou, com a voz sacana, fazendo Milo franzir o cenho.

-Estou falando sério, Kamus. - Disse, colocando as mãos na cintura curvilínea.

-E eu também, oras. - Respondeu o outro, num tom neutro. - Vamos subir?

-...Você precisa de um banho gelado...

-Para...? - Perguntou, como se Milo estivesse dizendo-lhe algo dificílimo. O rapaz apenas virou os olhos.

-Kamus, sério, não se faz de bobo. - Falou, pegando-lhe a mão e conduzindo-o até o banheiro. - Você tem que relaxar, pelo menos. Bebidas não fazem bem e você tomou demais.

-Milo, eu já disse que não estou bêbado! - Falou, ficando sério. - Um bêbado pareceria tão sóbrio?

-Sei lá. Só sei que você tem que tomar um banho ou lavar o rosto, pelo menos. - Falou, firme. Kamus suspirou, resignado, tirando a blusa.

-Tudo bem, então. Vou tomar um banho. - E desafivelou o cinto para encarar Milo, corado. - Vai me acompanhar?

-Não. Vou te esperar no quarto. - Falou, virando-se para sair, antes que mandasse às favas todo o auto-controle.

Kamus suspirou, acabando de retirar as roupas. Entrou no box, ligando o chuveiro e sentindo a água morna escorrer pelos cabelos e pelo corpo cansado. Fechou os olhos, gostando da sensação de relaxamento. Não estava tudo bem, ele não poderia mentir. Mas não estava tão mal assim.

Milo entrou no quarto do rapaz, vendo-o lindo e impecável, como no dia em que... Sentiu um rubor subir às bochechas. Por que se sentia assim toda vez que lembrava daquele dia? Era realmente estranho.

-...Hum? - E caminhou até a cama, vendo algo sobre ela. Não pôde distinguir o que era, até que aproximou-se o suficiente. Sorriu ao ver que era uma carta Para quem era? Para si mesmo.

Pegou-a, mas não sem antes olhar para trás para ver se Kamus estava vindo. Aproveitou que ele estava longe para lê-la, sorrindo.

Entre pedidos de desculpas, broncas e declarações, ele podia ver amor. Muito amor. E teve vontade de ir até o banheiro agarrar o rapaz no chuveiro mesmo, dizendo-lhe que era um idiota por ter duvidado dele. Mas não o fez. Ocupou-se em ler o papel por milhares de vezes, até que Kamus adentrou no quarto, pegando-o no flagra.

-Mas você é impossível, hein?

E sobressaltou-se, quase caindo da cama. Notando que não adiantaria nada esconder a carta, colocou-a sobre a cômoda e olhou para Kamus. Trajando apenas uma calça preta, larga, que Milo reconheceu como uma roupa de dormir, estava adorável, com os cabelos molhados caídos pelos ombros másculos, mas não exagerados.

-Desculpe, não resisti. - Suspirou, aproximando-se do rapaz na porta. - Obrigado. - E, enlaçando o pescoço dele, aproximou seus lábios, fazendo com que um beijo acontecesse.

Kamus envolveu a cintura dele com delicadeza, com uma mão só, enquanto a outra subiu pelas costas até os cabelos, metendo-se por entre os fios e acariciando a nuca, enquanto trazia-o mais para perto, com uma necessidade impressionante. Milo entreabriu os lábios, permitindo-o que a língua de Kamus, tímida à princípio, acariciasse de leve seus lábios (em uma tortura agradável), para, depois de segundos incontáveis, adentrasse em sua boca, provando de leve o sabor de cereja do rapaz. Milo, então, desafiou Kamus: impôs sua língua contra a dele, travando uma verdadeira batalha.

Segundos depois, soltaram-se, ambos quase sem ar. Kamus colocou as mãos na parte de baixo da camisa de Milo, querendo puxá-la para cima. O rapaz, porém, parou-o.

-Se importa se não fizermos nada hoje? - Perguntou, tentando ficar o mais calmo possível.

-Não. - Falou Kamus, com um sorriso compreensivo. - Apenas deixe-me tirar sua camisa, por favor.

E Milo deixou. Segundos depois, Kamus abraçou-o de leve, beijando seu pescoço. Por mais que o escorpiano rebelde quisesse, não iria deixar-se levar. Kamus, embora não parecesse, tinha álcool correndo pelo corpo no momento. Não queria arriscar. Puxou-o pela mão, para que ele se deitasse na cama. O rapaz deixou, acomodando-se entre os travesseiros.

-Vamos dormir, por favor. - Falou Milo, deitando-se ao seu lado. Kamus assentiu com a cabeça, abrindo os braços com delicadeza, fazendo o outro quase se comover. Aproximando-se, deixou que o outro o envolvesse, trazendo-o para perto e fechando-o com suavidade. Beijou-lhe a testa com amor, afagando os cabelos rebeldes, num gesto repetitivo, mas muitíssimo agradável.

-Bonne nuit, mon ange. - Sussurrou ao ouvido dele, quando Milo colocou uma mão sobre seu peito, descansou nele sua cabeça, fechando os olhos belos e tranqüilizando a respiração.

-Bonne nuit... Mon amour. - Sussurrou o outro, sentindo que Kamus o apertara um pouco mais de encontro à seu peito.

Havia encontrado seu lugar nos braços do amado. E não queria sair dali nunca mais.

---------------

A manhã pegou um Afrodite mal acomodado no sofá da sala. Ele não se lembrava ao certo como havia retornado ao apartamento, até que a noite anterior veio como um furacão. Caiu do sofá, derrubando consigo a panela com os restos do chocolate, que sujaram o tapete indiano, presente de Shaka à Milo.

-Meleca....eu mereço.... -ele reclamou, logo levantando-se, para limpar aquela sujeira.

Não demorou muito e ele passou para os quartos, depois para o banheiro e, por fim, a cozinha. Enquanto mantinha a mente ocupada, não pensava em Milo, Kamus, Carlo ou qualquer outra pessoa. Depois de tudo limpo, colocou uma calça cinza de moleton, um casaco da mesma cor e saiu para correr um pouco. Meia hora depois, ele estava de volta. Tomou um banho rápido, arrumou a bolsa costumeira de trabalho e saiu para o restaurante.

Não demorou muito por lá, aliás, só compareceu mesmo para comunicar seu pedido de demissão. Desde a noite anterior resolvera voltar a trabalhar no Inferno. Não podia negar que aquele lugar combinava muito mais com sua personalidade do que o restaurante italiano.

Dali mesmo tomou um táxi, chegando ao bar em poucos minutos. Ainda estava fechado àquela hora da manhã, mas tinha certeza de que Diana ou Aldebaran chegariam em breve. Qual não foi sua surpresa quando quem apareceu foi Kanon, irmão de Saga.

-Ora se não é o bonitinho do restaurante italiano....

-Olá. -Afrodite disse, desanimado. Não estava com a mínima vontade de dar papo para um dos amigos de Carlo, um ainda por cima que o cantou na maior cara de pau.

-Essa espelunca ainda tá fechada, é? E eu que queria falar com meu irmão....aquele furão....

-Eles daqui a pouco chegam...não se preocupe.

-Não estou preocupado, pelo menos você vai me fazer companhia. -ele disse, mas diante da cara desconfiada de Afrodite, ele se consertou. -Olha, desculpa pelo outro dia no restaurante. Não sei onde estava com a cabeça pra te cantar daquele jeito.

As feições de Afrodite ficaram mais suaves e ele sorriu.

-Não tem problema. Acontece sempre.

Kanon também sorriu.

-Então tudo bem....mas me conte...o que te traz de volta aqui ao Inferno? Da última vez que fiquei sabendo, você havia sido dispensado.

E Afrodite nem sabia bem o porquê, mas acabou contando toda a história a Kanon. Até que ele era um cara agradável, quando não tentava se insinuar para ele, e pegou-se gostando daquela conversa boba, sem nenhuma intenção de revelar, brigar ou qualquer outra coisa. Como dois antigos amigos que não se viam há muito tempo.

Foi exatamente dessa maneira, os dois sentados aos pés dos poucos degraus que levavam à entrada do Inferno, que Saga e Diana os encontraram. Eles estavam rindo de alguma história engraçada que Kanon havia acabado de contar e nem perceberam que o casal estava parado bem à frente deles.

-Nossa, que animação, hein? -Saga começou assustando os dois, que mesmo assim não pararam de rir.

-Dite, muito bom ver você aqui. -Diana completou.

-Ah, Milo disse que eu poderia voltar, então gostaria de ensaiar um pouco, ver se não perdi a prática. -ele respondeu, levantando-se e ajeitando a calça preta.

-Duvido, você já nasceu com isso, Dite.... -Diana falou, abrindo a porta para que todos pudessem entrar.

Afrodite parecia dono do lugar, foi direto ao aparelho de som, colocando um dos cds que estavam dentro da sacola que trazia consigo. A música escolhida ele havia ensaiado insistentemente no apartamento. Saga e Diana foram para o escritório que ficava no segundo andar do bar e Kanon foi convidado a assistir a performance.

-Qual é a música, hein?

-Espere pra ver.

Afrodite tirou o casaco amarelo que usava e ficou apenas de regata branca. Subiu no balcão e ligou o som com o pé. Instantaneamente "Unbelieavable" começou a tocar e Kanon apenas sorriu, conhecendo a canção. O rapaz dos cabelos azuis claros também sorriu, percebendo o reconhecimento nos olhos do outro.

Dançou como há muito não fazia. Em casa não era nada comparado a estar ali em cima daquele balcão, mesmo com o bar vazio. Era estranho como se sentia natural fazendo aquilo, e pensar que na primeira vez que entrara ali, nunca imaginava dançar, apenas servir drinques.

Kanon estava impressionado com a performance de Afrodite. Não era a primeira vez que se pegava olhando com mais atenção o belo e mais novo amigo. Ele era divertido e inteligente, sincero, romântico. O tipo de pessoa que ele pagaria para estar ao lado. Não entendia como Carlo não conseguia fazer as coisas certas com aquele homem, que era tão fácil de se apaixonar. Se fosse em outra época, ele gratuitamente lutaria por um espaço no coração dele. Mas ao lembrar-se de um outro homem, de cabelos tão azuis quanto os seus, não pôde evitar um sorriso diferente: Julian chegaria em poucas semanas, então ele poderia jogar para escanteio qualquer tipo de sentimento que pudesse nutrir por Afrodite.

-Hey...esse sorriso eu tenho certeza que não foi pra minha coreografia.... -Afrodite comentou, de cima do balcão, sorrindo.

-Desculpa, Dite...mas não foi mesmo....lembrei de uma pessoa....

-Que seria.... -ele estava curioso.

-Ah, você não conhece. Um amigo que não vejo a muito tempo.

-Amigo...sei....não me engana, Kanon....

-Tudo bem...pra mim ele é mais que um amigo. Satisfeito?

-Só estarei quando você se declarar pra ele. Pelo visto você gosta dele há muito tempo. Não perca a oportunidade. Nunca se sabe quando vamos estar diante do verdadeiro amor. -ele falou a última frase em tom triste, que foi notado por Kanon.

-Pode deixar comigo. Já pensei em tudo....mas antes disso....vamos sair pra jantar hoje? Depois do seu expediente? Prometo que não te ataco!

-Hummm...será que posso levar sua palavra a sério??? -Afrodite parecia hesitar, mas sem muita convicção. -Tudo bem, eu vou sim....

--------------------------

-Parece que esses dois estão se dando muito bem...bem até demais... -Diana falou, pensativa.

-Relaxa, meu amor. Eu posso te garantir que meu irmão só deve estar querendo a amizade do Dite.

-O que te leva a ter essa certeza toda?

-Julian.

-Quem?

-Julian Solo. Meu irmão é apaixonado pelo melhor amigo desde que estudaram juntos. Agora ele está voltando da Espanha, onde tem uns negócios e vai passar uma temporada com Kanon. Por isso que eu tenho certeza.

-Humph...espero mesmo....

-Ah, Di,meu irmão é uma boa pessoa, você sabe disso. Ele é meio destrambelhado, mas é um amor.

-Eu sei...só me preocupo com o Dite.

-Hum, devia se preocupar em manter aquele calhorda desgraçado preconceituoso do Carlo longe dele, isso sim....

-Eu sei, mas acho que Carlo não quer ficar longe do Dite.

-Diz de novo -Saga parecia incrédulo.

-Acho que ele se apaixonou pelo Dite e a ficha ainda não caiu.

-Ai, droga, vamos ter problemas....

-Sem dúvida, meu amor, sem dúvida....

----------------------------------

Abriu os olhos, tentando saber aonde estava. Uma dor insana tomava a sua cabeça, e ele sentia que poderia rachar ao meio se fizesse algum movimento.

-Ai... - Até a reclamação fez a cabeça doer. Cerrou os olhos na mesma hora, prometendo à si mesmo que pensaria quatrocentas vezes antes de colocar uma gota de álcool na boca.

-Bom dia.

A voz lhe fez abrir os olhos de novo e ele produziu um pequeno gritinho ao ver Afrodite, sentado na borda de sua cama, com um grande sorriso.

-Você?! - Perguntou, incrédulo. O outro apenas riu.

-Dormiu bem? - Perguntou, inocente, aproximando-se para acariciar os cabelos rebeldes.

-O que está fazendo aqui?

-Ora, nós dormimos juntos. - Falou, como se fosse algo muito óbvio.

-Mas... Não lembro de ter vindo pra casa com você... - Falou, sincero. Então, a face delicada que o encarava tão docemente tornou-se fria, e começou a dissolver. Arregalou os olhos quando a imagem de Afrodite sumiu, e ele reconheceu o rosto de uma das suas amiguinhas. - Sheyla?

-Eu mesma, Carlo. - Falou, com sua voz aguda. Sentiu uma pontada forte na cabeça e lutou para não cerrar os olhos pela milésima vez. - Não me admira, você estava bêbado como um porco.

-...Então... Por que veio pra cá?

-Oras, você me agarrou. - Falou, com um riso. - Quem é a moça?

-Moça? Que moça? - Perguntou Carlo, temendo a resposta. Teria tido OUTRA moça além de Sheyla durante aquela noite? Céus!

-Você chamou-a o tempo todo. - Falou ela, mudando a expressão. Agora mostrava-se triste. - Por tempos, você chamou meu nome em todas. Agora, comigo, você chama o nome de uma desconhecida...

-Quem é, Sheyla?

-E ela nem é de lá... Aposto que você procurou-a em outro lugar, né? Por que deixou a gente, Carlo?

-Quem é? - A angústia já o estava consumindo, e ele sentia o estômago doer, quase tão forte quanto sua cabeça.

-O nome dela é bonito... Mas não sei se ela é tão bonita quanto eu... Deve ser, para você ter me largado...

-MERDA, SHEYLA! QUAL É O NOME DELA?! - Berrou, sentindo a cabeça explodir. Colocou as mãos nos ouvidos, franzindo o cenho com força.

-Uma tal de Afrodite.

E Carlo arregalou os olhos.

-...Dite...? Ele esteve comigo? - Perguntou, esperançoso.

-ELE? - Então, ela se pôs de pé. - POR DEUS, CARLO! VOCÊ VIROU UM GAY!

-Eu não sou gay... E pare de gritar! - Ordenou, irado. - Só me diga: Ele estava aqui ou não?

-...Não...Somente eu estive aqui durante toda a noite...

-Vai embora. - Falou ele, seco.

-Como é que é?!

-Vai embora, se manda, some, desinfeta, pica a mula, sai, vai e não volta e tudo o mais. - Debochou.

-Idiota! Me trocando por um homem! - E pegou seu sobretudo de pele de onça, indo em direção à porta, pisando forte com o salto agulha de uns dez centímetros. - Você vai se ferrar, Carlo!

-Vai pro inferno. - Ele ergueu o dedo do meio, ela respondeu com o mesmo gesto.

-Eu não ia dizer, mas você se desculpou com o tal enquanto dormia e chorava. - Ela falou, irônica. - Espero que ele não lhe desculpe, seu idiota. Seja lá o que você fez, foi uma droga e tanto, pelo jeito desesperado com que você choramingava.

-Eu não choro!

-Você chorou, frouxo. - Ironizou, antes de sair e bater a porta com tanta força que poderia ter feito a maçaneta da parte de dentro cair. Carlo apenas ficou encarando a madeira polida.

-...Chorei...?

Era algo realmente ridículo de imaginar. Ele? Carlo di Angelis, o papa-anjo, o insensível... Chorando? E ainda na frente de uma mulher devassa como aquela? Se tivesse uma arma, jurou que atiraria contra a própria cabeça.

-Preciso de um comprimido. - Falou, arrastado, fazendo um sacrifício danado para levantar-se. Olhou seu estado deplorável no espelho, antes de arrastar-se até a cozinha.

------------------

Como ficaria a cara de Kanon quando o visse? Riu ao imaginar o rapaz com os olhos arregalados, com problemas para falar, tendo dificuldade em soletrar 'Ju-li-an'.

-Como assim ele não está? - Perguntou, sério, olhando para a empregada ocupada.

-Ele foi pra boate do irmão, senhor. - Falou ela, respeitosa. - O senhor é o senhor Julian?

-Eu mesmo. Por que? - Ergueu uma sobrancelha, sem entender.

-O menino Kanon já tinha avisado sobre o senhor. - Falou, e Julian não pode deixar de rir ao ouvir a moça chamá-lo de menino. Imaginou como o menino deveria estar lindo, e um arrepio gostoso subiu por sua coluna. - Mas não disse que o senhor chegaria tão cedo...

-Ele não sabe. Não fala, por favor. - Falou, com um riso malicioso. - Vou até a boate... É o tal do... Inferno, é esse o nome?

-É, isso mesmo. O senhor conhece?

-Kanon me falou sobre ela no telefone. Vou até lá. É muito longe?

-Não. Fica à duas quadras daqui...

-Vou lá. Guarda as minhas coisas, por favor. - Largou as malas na frente da moça e saiu correndo. Ela apenas balançou a cabeça, com um risinho.

-Igualzinho ao Kanon... Uma criança... - Suspirou, antes de dar um risinho e recolher a bagagem do rapaz.

VINTE MINUTOS DEPOIS...

-É a verdade, sabe como é, né? - Suspirou Kanon, levando uma garrafa de água à boca.

-Você deveria estar encharcado. - Falou Afrodite, maroto, sentado confortavelmente no balcão.

-Hein?

-Não servimos água aqui.

-Ah, sei. - Riu-se. - Deixo você me molhar depois do expediente. Que tal? - Comentou, maldoso.

-KANON! - E Afrodite deu-lhe um tapa no braço.

A porta foi escancarada nessa hora, e Kanon reconheceu imediatamente o belo rapaz que, ofegante, a abria.

-JULIAN?! - Berrou, sentindo o coração acelerar estupidamente.

-... - Julian pareceu hipnotizado. Mas não estava olhando para Kanon.

Estava olhando para Afrodite.

_Continua..._


	18. Problemas e Soluções

_**Notas das autoras:**_

_**Ju:**_

_Eu sinceramente AMO esse capítulo... Principalmente pelo finalzinho... hehehehehehe... COF, de qualquer maneira... NÃO pulem para o final, por favor. Leiam tudo antes, é melhor e poupa pequenos ataques cardíacos e vontade de assassinar-nos, por favor. XD_

_Bem, acho que é só isso. Boa leitura._

_**Celly:**_

_Faço minhas as palavras da Ju, esse capítulo é muito especial, assim como o próximo. Não esqueçam de revisar e fazerem as autoras felizes._

_Até semana que vem!_

**Capitulo 18**

Kamus acordou sentindo duas coisas: primeiro uma terrível dor de cabeça, que ele sabia que estava por vir. Depois o maravilhoso cheiro de café que impregnava toda a casa. Sorriu, sabendo que Milo havia passado a noite com ele e que ainda tinham uma chance.

Foi até a cozinha, vestindo apenas a calça preta, querendo surpreender o outro, com beijos e abraços e quem sabe, outras coisas mais.

-Kamus! Ai meu senhor, me desculpe!! -a voz falou em tom assustado, derrubando alguns pratos no chão.

-Edith, por Deus, o que você está fazendo aqui a essa hora da manhã?

-Hoje é dia da faxina, Kamus...ou o senhor se esqueceu?

Kamus tentou colocar os pensamentos em ordem. Aquilo estava muito errado. Edith e não Milo estava vindo da cozinha. Sacudiu a cabeça.

-Onde está o Milo?

-Quem?

-Não cruzou com ninguém antes de entrar não? -ele tentou outra estratégia, era mais fácil do que explicar tudo à empregada, sempre curiosa.

-Não. Mas isso aqui estava em cima da mesinha da entrada. De quem é? -ela perguntou, olhando o bilhete que entregava ao patrão.

-Deixa de ser curiosa, Edith! -Kamus disse, pegando uma xícara de café e partindo para o quarto novamente.

Sabia que aquele bilhete era de Milo. Não esperava por aquilo, pelo menos se o outro não queria mais nada com ele, poderia terminar tudo olhando-o direto nos olhos e não deixando um bilhete, uma coisa tão impessoal.

_Kamus,_

Desculpa por não esperar você acordar. Na verdade, fiquei a noite inteira te vendo dormir, é impossível resistir a você. Mas mesmo assim, preciso pensar um pouco, acho que devemos isso um ao outro, não concorda? Nos falamos mais tarde, estarei no Inferno no horário do expediente.

_Milo._

_PS: não pense que escapou de mim. Meus sentimentos não mudaram, tolinho_

-Como ele me conhece bem... -Kamus disse, por fim, sorrindo ligeiramente. Aquele bilhete lhe deu um novo ânimo pra começar o dia. Foi até o banheiro, agora precisava cuidar da ressaca.

-------------------------

-Julian??? -Kanon repetiu, ainda não acreditando no homem que secretamente amava, parado bem ali na sua frente. Nem reparou que ele olhava com interesse para Afrodite, que ainda estava sentado no balcão.

-Sabia que ia te surpreender. Pode fechar a boca, parceiro! -ele disse, por fim, olhando com mais detalhe para o amigo. Kanon não havia mudado muito, apenas ganho corpo, deixado o cabelo crescer, aliás, aquele detalhe fazia com que ele o admirasse muito mais, o amigo ganhava uma aparência selvagem arrebatadora.

-Mas é que....você....duas semanas...

-Deus, você ainda não se controla na minha frente mesmo, hein? -ele disse, passando a mão pelos cabelos azuis, sorrindo, nervoso. Era mentira. Kanon sempre se mostrara frio na demonstração de sentimentos, mas daquela vez, ele realmente parecia surpreso com sua presença, como se algo tivesse mudado.

Afrodite percebeu que o amigo estava a ponto de se entregar. Com certeza aquele era o homem que ele lhe falara a alguns minutos. Realmente era uma perdição. Cabelos e olhos azuis, alto, um jeito safado, parecia engraçado. Uma combinação letal. Percebendo, porém, o desconforto de Kanon, ele desceu do balcão, aproximando-se dos dois.

-Oi! -ele disse, sorrindo, passando o braço em torno do pescoço de Kanon, ignorando a postura agressiva que Julian assumiu por um momento.

-Ah, Julian...esse é o Afrodite, um amigo meu. -ele disse, apresentando os dois.

-Prazer, aliás, muito prazer mesmo. -mesmo não gostando do jeito que o outro havia passado a mão por Kanon, ele não conseguiu controlar-se. A beleza de Afrodite era irresistível.

-Bom, já que chegou, vamos entrando, você tem muito que me contar, a começar por que chegou tão cedo.... -Kanon começou, mudando de assunto para não perceber que Julian poderia ter algum interesse em Afrodite.

-Isso, Julian, me siga que eu vou servir umas bebidas. Kanon estava bebendo água. E nós NÃO servimos água aqui!

Julian sorriu, imitando os gestos anteriores de Afrodite e abraçou Kanon pelo pescoço.

-Queria fazer uma surpresa. Você gostou? -ele perguntou, os olhos azuis brilhando de uma maneira que Kanon quase não podia resistir.

-Cl...claro que sim.... -ele murmurou, ainda paralisado.

-Ah, então valeu a pena! -Julian abriu um sorriso iluminado.

Do outro lado do balcão, Afrodite observava-os, lutando para não rir. "Os dois se gostam e ainda não perceberam.....afe, que coisa....", ele pensou.

Afrodite balançou a cabeça. Selecionou algumas bebidas e caminhou em direção aos rapazes. Julian soltou Kanon e sorriu para o moço sorridente que lhe oferecia um drinque. Aceitou.

-Fale-me de você, Afrodite. - Falou, levando o copo aos lábios.

-Vamos nos sentar? - Kanon apontou para uma mesa. Julian apenas afirmou com a cabeça, e sentiu-se ser puxado pelo braço pelo antigo amigo.

Sentaram-se, um olhando para o outro.

-Bom... - Kanon quebrou o gelo após alguns segundos, incomodado pelo olhar de Julian sob Afrodite, que parecia nem notar.

-Afrodite, fale-me sobre você. - Falou Julian, olhando para o outro.

-Eu? Ai, não sei o que falar. - Suspirou, coçando a cabeça. - Digamos que sou uma pessoa simples... Gosto de música, de dança, de beijos, de festa... Acho que sou bem normal. - Falou, com a face levemente ruborizada.

-Tem namorado?

Kanon, que havia levado o copo à boca naquele exato momento, engasgou-se com a bebida. Julian olhou-o, sem entender, e deu-lhe tapinhas nas costas.

-Eu... - Afrodite olhou para baixo, procurando uma resposta palpável. -...Tenho... - Inventou.

-Ah, que pena. - Julian deixou escapar, para o desespero de Kanon. - E quem é o felizardo? - Os olhos brilharam.

-...O... Meu.... Namorado...? - Sibilou, e Julian ergueu uma sobrancelha. - Você... Ahn...

-Ele está com vergonha de nos assumir, Julian.

E ambos olharam para Kanon, abismados.

-Eu e o Dite estamos namorando. - Falou o outro, firme.

E Afrodite quase desmaiou no instante seguinte.

-Por que não me disse que tinha um namorado, Kanon? - Perguntou Julian, tristemente.

-Começamos à namorar hoje... Eu ia te ligar para contar, quando eu chegasse em casa....

-Ah, sei... - Julian olhou para os próprios pés. Aproveitando isso, Afrodite olhou para Kanon, expressando fúria nos olhos azuis. Kanon movimentou a boca formando um 'me ajuda'. - Bom... Parabéns... - Murmurou Julian, ainda olhando para baixo.

-Ah, não se preocupe, Ju. - Falou Kanon, puxando-o pelo ombro até abraçá-lo. - Você sempre será meu amante favorito.

E o outro riu, fingindo achar graça naquilo. Como sua 'atuação' foi convincente demais, Afrodite e Kanon permitiram-se dar um risinho.

-Bom, e você? - Perguntou Kanon, recebendo um chute no tornozelo, dado por Afrodite.

-Eu... o que? - Perguntou o outro, piscando.

-Arranjou um namorado? - Kanon piscou também, como se estivesse perguntando a coisa mais simples do mundo. Afrodite teve vontade de esbofeteá-lo.

-...Estou procurando... - Murmurou, olhando para baixo.

-Você vai encontrar alguém, Ju. - Falou Dite, rápido, lançando um olhar para Kanon, que desviou os olhos rapidamente.

-Espero. - Suspirou. - Com licença, eu vou pra casa.

-Por que? - Kanon se ergueu imediatamente.

-Eu quero descansar um pouco... Tomar um banho e tudo o mais...

-Ah... - Kanon olhou para baixo. - Eu vou estar aqui... Você vem mais tarde?

-Pra que?

-Eu e Dite vamos jantar, queremos que você vá junto.

-Olha, não acho que seria uma boa idéia...

-Por favor, Ju... - Suplicou Kanon. Julian apenas suspirou.

-Tudo bem, K... O que eu não faço por você, hein, cabeça dura? - Falou, amargurado. Abraçou Kanon com rapidez e fez o mesmo com Dite, antes de dizer um 'tchau' e sair.

Quando ele sumiu, Afrodite berrou.

-VOCÊ É MALUCO OU O QUE?!

-Dite, calma! - Kanon pediu silêncio com a mão, preocupado.

-Qual é o seu problema, Kanon? - Perguntou, irado. - Você acabou de ferrar qualquer chance que tinha com ele!

-Não, estou apenas tentando fazer ciúme!

-Você vai acabar ficando sem ele, seu bobo!

-Por que diz isso, Dite?

-Olha aqui, ninguém gosta de saber que a pessoa que ama está com outra. E o que se faz normalmente nessas situações? Aprendemos a odiar quem amamos e partimos pra outra. Você quer que isso aconteça?

-Não, mas...

-Então, pensa bem antes de fazer besteira! - Falou, por fim, virando as costas para sair, deixando Kanon muito perturbado.

-Droga... - Murmurou para si mesmo, notando que realmente havia passado dos limites.

Do lado de fora, Julian caminhava de volta à casa do amigo, cabisbaixo.

-Tanto tempo, Kanon... Tanto tempo... - Murmurou para si mesmo, chutando uma pedra. - Tanto tempo para nada...

E esbarrou em alguém, caindo sentado no chão. Milo sorriu-lhe, estendendo a mão.

-Devia olhar pra frente, mocinho. - Falou, rindo.

-Ah, desculpe... - Falou, olhando para baixo.

-O que houve?

-Nada, nada...

-Eu sou o Milo... Você é...?

-Julian. - Falou, sem emoção.

-Você estava voltando do Inferno, certo?

E olhou para os olhos azuis do outro.

-Como sabe?

-Deduzi. - Deu os ombros e olhou para o relógio. - Bom, tenho de ir...

-Você trabalha lá?

-Trabalho, sim. - Sorriu. - Aparece lá de vez em quando! Tchau! - E saiu andando. Não precisava ir pra lá tão cedo, apenas queria ver se Kamus estava por ali.

-Aquele lugar está cheio de deuses. - Murmurou, e teve uma idéia malvada. - Por que não posso usar um deus para provocar outro? - E continuou seu caminho, tentando bolar alguma coisa para atrair a atenção de Kanon... Ou de Afrodite.

-----------------------

O bar ia abrir em cinco minutos e um Milo afobado olhava de dez em dez minutos para o relógio em forma de copo que estava pendurado na parede.

-Olha Milo....

-Mais uma palavra e eu arranco seus olhos com uma colher!!! Eu já disse que não estou nervoso, Dite! Que saco!! -Milo gritou, indo para os fundos do bar.

-Imaginem se ele estivesse... -ele murmurou, olhando para a porta, na mesma hora em que Carlo adentrava o bar. Os olhares se cruzaram e rapidamente Afrodite baixou os seus, procurando alguma coisa pra fazer. Shina estava vindo nesse momento e ele aproveitou para distrair-se com a moça.

-E aí, Kanon.... -Carlo disse, sentando-se ao lado do amigo em uma das mesas.

-.....

-Credo, companheiro, que cara é essa?

-Nada. Julian chegou de viagem.

-Julian? Julian Solo? Aquele seu amiguinho? -ele disse a última palavra em tom de desdém.

Kanon olhou para ele, com raiva. Pensou em atacá-lo verbalmente, depois de tudo o que havia ouvido de Afrodite, ele bem que merecia. Porém, ao notar a fisionomia do amigo, ficou até com pena. Carlo, apesar de querer esconder, com seu mau humor característico, e piadas irônicas, não estava bem. Seus olhos tinham perdido um pouco do brilho e o riso sarcástico não produzia o mesmo efeito.

-Olha quem fala, você é o retrato do fundo do poço.....nem vou discutir com você....

-COMO É QUE É?? -Carlo disse, indignado. Será que todos conseguiam lê-lo tão bem?

-Ah, Carlo...não me faça perder a paciência, tudo bem? Senão eu quebro a tua cara! -ele murmurou, girando a azeitona dentro do martini.

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, o expediente começando logo em seguida. Os clientes começaram a entrar e a serem servidos. Viram um Kamus atrasadíssimo adentrar o recinto, sendo parado por um Milo furioso. Sorriram por um segundo sabendo que viria briga.

-Está atrasado.

-Está na minha frente.

-O que aconteceu? -Milo perguntou, mais calmo.

-Perdi a hora, estava dormindo. Acontece às vezes.

-Humm sei....será que podemos conversar?

-Claro, mais tarde, deixa eu começar o expediente, assim que as coisas acalmarem, a gente mais tarde, em um lugar mais reservado.... -Milo sorriu suavemente. -Aceita?

Kamus percebeu o que aquela declaração queria dizer e também sorriu. Passou os dedos pelo rosto de Milo, parando nos lábios. Milo entreabiu-os ligeiramente, beijando-os.

-Adoraria. -Kamus respondeu, passando pelo escorpião. Voltou um momento, só para murmurar em seus ouvidos, causando-lhe arrepios. -Mon ange...

---------------

-E aí, suas barangas, prontas pro show de hoje? -Afrodite perguntou, tirando uma camisa justa cor de gelo de dentro da sacola.

-Pôxa, você deu pouquíssimo tempo pra gente treinar. Será que conseguimos? -June, que estava só de saia vermelha e botas brancas reclamou.

-Que nada.... -Shina murmurou, enquanto terminava a maquiagem.

-Ah, June, eu hein.....nem parece que não está acostumada! Por falar nisso....tenho encontros pra vocês duas depois do expediente.... -Marin disse, amarrando as tiras da blusa preta com uma habilidade impressionante. Ela percebeu que as outras duas pararam de falar imediatamente.

-Quem é? Quem é? Conte logo! - Shina praticamente havia se jogado em cima da ruiva.

-Calma...credo...que desespero.....dois amigos do Aioria....os nomes são Shura e Ikki. Aliás, o Ikki é irmão do Shun....olha que coincidência! -ela disse, animada.

-Hum....Shura...que nome mais sexy....esse é o meu! -Shina disse, fechando o zíper da calça de couro preta, virando-se para Afrodite. -Como estou?

-Pra matar! -Afrodite disse, colocando a calça de tecido macio azul claro, que era exatamente da cor de seus cabelos. Olhou para as três. -E eu, como estou? -ele perguntou, abrindo os braços.

-Te odiamos!! -elas disseram ao mesmo tempo. Ele apenas sorriu.

-----------------

O show havia sido um sucesso, como já era de costume. Homens e mulheres cada vez mais enchiam o bar para verem as meninas e Afrodite, é claro, dançar. Elas pediam que os outros garçons fizessem a mesma coisa, mas eles sempre negavam. O único que se propôs a fazer foi Aioria, mas Marin impediu-o na mesma hora.

Carlo ainda estava sentado, tomando, surpreendentemente, um coquetel sem álcool. Queria, não, precisava ficar sóbrio, para conversar com Afrodite. Seguia cada um dos passos do outro, sem contar que teve uma vontade imensa de correr até o balcão e tirar todos os homens que tentavam de alguma forma tocar em alguma coisa que era sua. _"Minha? Ele é realmente meu? De onde saiu esse pensamento?"_

Nem percebeu quando um outro homem aproximava-se deles, puxando uma cadeira. Julian estava com a aparência bem melhor, havia cumprimentado Kanon com um beijinho leve no rosto e pedido uma cerveja a Hyoga, que prontamente serviu-o.

-Seu amigo é mudo? -ele perguntou, olhando para Kanon, que ainda não desgrudara os olhos dele. Julian vestia uma calça social preta, sapatos da mesma cor e uma camisa de mangas curtas, também social, branca. Estava lindo, os cabelos presos davam um ar muito mais adulto à ele.

-Hein? Ah...não...só preocupado com os problemas dele. -ele respondeu, não sabendo como ia sair daquela, sem dizer que Carlo estava provavelmente olhando pra Afrodite pela milésima vez.

-Parece que ele está olhando pro seu namorado.... -Julian disse, não reparando que Carlo imediatamente encarou os dois.

-O QUÊ???? -ele disse, num grito. Kanon fechou os olhos, esperando pelo golpe de misericórdia.

-Ué...Afrodite. O namorado do Kanon....prazer, meu nome é Julian...você é.... -Julian disse, erguendo a mão para que o outro apertasse.

-Como pôde!!??? -Carlo disse, olhando para Kanon, levantando-se da cadeira. Esbarrou em Afrodite no caminho para a saída, olhando-o com desprezo. -Como pôde, Afrodite??

-Como eu pude o que? - Perguntou, sem entender.

-Seu cínico! - Rosnou Carlo, entre os dentes, empurrando-o no chão e saindo. Afrodite ficou parado, caído, olhando-o, chocado demais.

-Oh, Deus... - Ouviu uma voz conhecida e se virou. Ao ver Kanon e Julian, deu um tapa na testa, entendendo tudo.

-Eu disse que ia dar problema, Kanon, eu disse! - Falou, levantando-se imediatamente, para sair pisando forte, irritado e chateado.

-Kanon, o que ele quis dizer com isso? - Perguntou Julian, piscando diversas vezes.

-...O Carlo é ex-namorado dele, entende? Ainda não superou o fim do namoro de tanto tempo... E não sabia que nós dois estamos juntos...

-Oh, desculpe... - Julian abaixou a cabeça, corado.

-Ah, tudo bem... - Falou Kanon, suspirando. Abraçou o outro pelos ombros. - Vamos voltar pra mesa?

-...Claro... - E Julian deixou-se ser conduzido, sem dizer uma palavra. Porém, quando se sentaram, o rapaz decidiu-se por perguntar uma última coisa. - Foi isso que ele quis dizer quando disse que ia dar problema?

-Ham?

-Foi isso que Dite quis dizer?

-Olha, ele não queria que ninguém soubesse, pra não causar problemas. Mas eu contei, entende?

-Você sempre fala demais, Kanon... - Murmurou Julian, não sem antes suspirar longamente.

-Eu sei. Esse sempre foi meu pior defeito. - Disse, olhando para baixo. Então, Julian deu um soco na mesa. Kanon olhou-o.

-Não, esse não é seu pior defeito. - Falou, amargo.

-...Ju...

-Seu pior defeito é... - E balançou a cabeça. - Deixa pra lá.

-Ju... O que houve? - Perguntou, pegando a mão do rapaz. A única reação de Julian foi puxar a mão, como se tocar em Kanon o queimasse.

-Nada. - Falou, seco. - Apenas uma leve carência.

-...Você quer ajuda?

-Ajuda? Para que? - Julian ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Para livrar-se dela. - Murmurou Kanon. Julian apenas estreitou os olhos, irado.

-Não preciso de sua ajuda para conseguir alguém! - Entendendo errado, Julian quase estapeou o amigo.

-Ju, você não entendeu...

-Acha que eu não tenho capacidade de conseguir alguém, é isso?

-Não, não é. Ju, olha.

-Observa, então. - E, levantando-se, caminhou até perto do bar, onde um jovem de cabelos ruivos compridos tomava um drinque. Puxou o drinque da mão do rapaz, que até pensou em reclamar, mas desistiu da idéia ao sentir os lábios de Julian contra os seus.

Kanon arregalou os olhos ao vê-lo beijar ousadamente o outro rapaz. Via os olhos de Julian voltados para ele, como se estivessem atraindo os seus, ordenando que ele visse que o outro poderia muito bem ter quantas pessoas com quisesse sem dificuldade nenhuma. Diante da cena grotesca, Kanon apenas se levantou, sendo observado por Julian (Que ainda estava beijando o outro rapaz), virou-se e saiu com rapidez.

-Kanon! - Julian gritou quando largou o outro, que apenas riu.

-Beija bem. - Falou, tranqüilo. - Mas não faz meu tipo. - E pegou o drinque da mão de Julian novamente, bebericando-o.

Julian correu para alcançá-lo, mas acabou ficando para trás, por culpa do grande aglomerado de pessoas perto dali.

Do lado de fora, Kanon fazia duas coisas: procurava Carlo (Embora tivesse a certeza de que não o encontraria) e tentava não lembrar da cena que presenciara há pouco. Sentia o estômago afundar toda vez que sua mente teimava em mostrar-lhe cada movimento da boca de Julian, cada movimento ousado.

-Carlo! - Berrou, sentindo-se um idiota. Sua maior surpresa foi ouvir a voz do outro gritar-lhe o nome... E um acompanhamento nada agradável.

-SEU TRAIDOR! - E Kanon virou-se para trás, recebendo uma bofetada de Carlo. Caiu no chão de costas, sentindo um filete de sangue escorrer pelo canto da boca.

-Olha aqui, eu posso explicar...

-Não tem nada pra explicar! Você sabe bem o que eu sinto, e ainda assim, faz isso?!

-VOCÊ NUNCA LHE DISSE O QUE SENTIA!

-ENTÃO, VOCÊ ADMITE!

-Não admito nada! - Vociferou Kanon, ainda no chão. - Não estou com o Dite, mas digo que realmente gostaria de estar. Assim, eu não sofreria por um filhinho de papai metido à Don Juan e Dite não sofreria por um babaca preconceituoso como você!

Carlo preparou um chute. Kanon apenas sorriu ao vê-lo preparar a agressão.

-Vamos, faça! Mostre que, além de mentiroso, você também é covarde!

E o outro parou, fechando os punhos.

-Cala a boca, Kanon, você não sabe de nada.

-EU não sei de nada? Acho que você inverteu os papéis.

-Cala boca, cala a boca e CALA A BOCA! - Berrou, irado. - EU NÃO QUERO OUVIR MENTIRAS!

-NÃO SÃO MENTIRAS! - Berrou. - Você conta verdades que são mentiras, eis o fato!

-Eu sempre te respeitei, Kanon...

-Você NUNCA me respeitou, Carlo. tem coragem de fazer isso?

-Coragem de fazer o que?

-Aproveitar meu deslize... Para ferrar comigo...

E Kanon, aborrecido, virou os olhos.

-Já disse que não estamos juntos!

-Eu não acredito, Kanon, não acredito.

-Quer que eu prove?

-Como? - Perguntou, descrente.

-Julian. Por qual outro motivo eu começaria a namorar Afrodite de repente?

-E eu sei lá o que se passa por essa sua mente suja!

-Vai pro inferno, então! - E Kanon levantou-se, num pulo. - Pense que eu estou com ele, se você quiser! É até melhor, sabe porquê? - E virou-se para sair.

-Por que? - Perguntou Carlo, debilmente.

-Porque você vai sofrer... Exatamente como ele sofreu por você. - E saiu andando, deixando um Carlo muitíssimo afetado para trás.

Na boate, já haviam parado de dançar.

-Kamus, não acha que tá na hora de parar? - Perguntou Shina, fazendo um drinque para um dos seus clientes.

-Acho que sim... Mas ainda tem muita gente... - Falou, num suspiro aborrecido.

-Até que não. - Marin entrou na conversa, colocando vários copos de bebida na bandeja de Aioria. - Mais uma horinha e o povo some...

-São duas horas ainda. - Falou June, olhando para o relógio. - Ansiedade danada...

-June, finalmente, vai tirar a teia! - Falou Shina, sacana.

-CALA A BOCA, SHINA! - Berrou a loura, corando imediatamente.

Todos viram Milo correndo com a bandeja de baixo do braço. Atrás dele, um moço corria.

-Vem cá, lindinho! - Berrava o homem.

-Argh! - E o rapaz viu-se encurralado. Kamus preparou-se para pular o balcão, para ir defender o namorado.

-Vem cá, fofo. - Chamou mais uma vez o outro.

-Olha aqui, eu tenho uma bandeja de metal E NÃO TENHO MEDO DE USÁ-LA! - Ameaçou Milo.

-Ai, que meda!

-Duvida, é? TOMA! - E Milo começou a espancar o sujeito com a bandeja. O homem começou a correr, e, desta vez, foi Milo quem foi atrás dele. - VOLTA AQUI!

-SOCOORRROOOO! - E conseguiu sumir na multidão.

-GRUNF! - Milo reclamou, virando-se para voltar ao bar, onde todos riam. - Ahn? Que foi?

-Meu Deus! Essa foi a melhor cena da noite! - Falou June, rindo.

-Parem de rir! - Milo reclamou, sério. - Não foi engraçado! Aquele cara queria me agarrar!

-Tá, Milo, tá. - Kamus colocou as bebidas na bandeja dele mais uma vez.

-Quero ir pra casa. - Falou, malicioso, olhando para Kamus, antes de se virar para os clientes novamente.

-Sinto uma certa tensão no ar? - Debochou Shina, fazendo Kamus ficar vermelho. As outras meninas riram.

-Como a June disse, Shina... CALA A BOCA. - Resmungou, voltando-se para suas bebidas.

------------------------

Afrodite, depois de toda confusão, subira até o segundo andar do bar, onde Diana revisava as contas, sem ao menos saber o que estava acontecendo no estabelecimento. Percebeu quando o funcionário e amigo entrou, sem ao menos bater.

-Dite...ei...o que foi, que carinha é essa?

-Será que eu...que eu posso sair mais cedo? -ele perguntou, sem jeito.

-Claro, Dite...por falar nisso, a dança de hoje foi ótima, eu adorei.

Afrodite forçou um sorriso.

-Quer me contar o porquê dessa carinha triste? -ela disse, contornando a mesa, convidando-o para sentar-se em um dos sofás do escritório.

-Por enquanto não...nem eu mesmo sei direito o que está acontecendo. Mas pode ter certeza de que vou resolver tudo.

-Fico feliz, Dite...porque apesar de mostrar à todos que você está bem, eu sinto que você não é a mesma pessoa que entrou no meu bar naquele dia, há uns tempinhos atrás. Existe algo dentro de você que é pura tristeza. E eu não gostaria de ver isso em você....

Afrodite quase chorou ao ouvir aquilo Ela realmente era uma mulher muito especial. Abraçou-a, carinhosamente.

-Pode deixar, Diana. Amanhã eu serei uma pessoa diferente. Vou resolver esse problema...e vai ser agora..... -Afrodite disse, decidido, saindo do escritório no mesmo instante. _"Carlo...você vai ter que me ouvir..."_

-----------------------------

-Alguém viu o Milo?

-Humm...não....por que? -Shina perguntou também.

-Ele sumiu. -Kamus disse, olhando por cima da bancada e por cima das cabeças dos clientes, procurando pelo escorpiano. Não seria difícil achá-lo no meio daquele povo todo, especialmente pela cor dos cabelos dele. Deparou-se, de repente, com enormes olhos verdes, cativantes.

-Recadinho pra você.... -Shun disse, sorrindo inocentemente, mostrando um pequeno pedaço de papel à Kamus.

-Me poupe...se é uma daquelas ninfomaníacas da mesa 9, por favor, pode jogar no lixo. -ele disse, friamente.

-Não...é de um moreno, de cabelos compridos azuis....chamado ? -Shun respondeu, ainda balançando o papel à frente de Kamus, que pegou-o no instante seguinte.

"Tomei a liberdade de pegar as chaves do seu apartamento. Não demore muito..."

O bilhete era curto, mas cheio de promessa. Kamus pediu aos deuses que o expediente terminasse logo. Precisava de Milo, mais do que ele mesmo podia imaginar.

-------------------------

Encontrou Kanon encostado na porta de saída lateral do bar. Ele estava com uma cara desolada.

-Olha, não vou poder sair pra jantar hoje, Kanon.

-Como é?

-Vou até a casa do Carlo, resolver essa situação logo.

-Ah, não Dite...não faz isso....isso não vai dar certo.

-Pára, Kanon...pára!! Eu não agüento mais! Não posso mais ficar nessa indecisão. Bom ou ruim, isso tudo vai ter um fim hoje. Se fosse você fazia o mesmo com Julian.

-......

-Que foi?

-Nada.

-De qualquer maneira...vê se não banca o burro...pelo menos aproveita o jantar....

-Vou pensar no seu caso.

-Tchau, Kanon....boa sorte... -Afrodite disse, beijando o outro no rosto levemente.

-Você também, Dite... -ele murmurou.

Julian andava pela rua onde o Inferno ficava localizado. Cruzou a esquina e encontrou os cabelos inigualáveis de Kanon, que estava de costas pra ele. Caminhou lentamente até ele, procurando escolher bem as palavras.

-Me desculpa, Julian.... -Kanon disse, sem olhar pra trás.

Dizer que estava surpreso era estranhamente redundante. E não entendia porquê Kanon lhe pedia desculpas, quando, ao seu ver, era ele quem havia pisado na bola com o amigo.

-Como sabia que era eu?

-Seu cheiro. É inigualável.... -ele disse, censurando-se depois.

Julian sorriu, mesmo que o outro não pudesse vê-lo, e corava. Aquela declaração havia sido tão linda. Mas não...era apenas um elogio de amigo, nada mais.

-Bom...eu também quero lhe pedir desculpas. Não deveria ter agido daquela maneira com você...

Kanon virou-se de repente, olhando fundo nos olhos de Julian. Aproximou-se lentamente, tocando de leve nos fios azuis do cabelo do amigo, sorrindo suavemente.

-Minhas desculpas são por tudo o que falei desde que você chegou....

-Kanon....

-Shhh.... -ele pediu, com uma das mãos pressionando o ombro direito do amigo. -Vamos jantar, conversaremos com mais calma, assim....

---------------------------

"Se ele pensa que pode aparecer, trabalhar e sair como se nada tivesse acontecido....humph, ainda roubou a minha chave!!", Kamus murmurou, com a mão na maçaneta da porta de entrada. "Ainda por cima deixa a minha porta aberta!!"

Ia gritar pelo nome de Milo, quando sentiu ser puxado para dentro do apartamento. Seus olhos foram vendados com uma espécie de tecido que ele não identificou. As mãos, imobilizadas para trás, o impediam de um maior contato com o corpo do outro.

Sentiu uma língua traçar o caminho de seu pescoço até o ouvido, onde a voz de Milo sussurrou:

-O que posso fazer pra esquentar esse seu coração tão frio?

_Continua...._


	19. Reconciliação

_**Nota das autoras:**_

_**Ju: **_

_Hao!_

_Pelo visto, nós tivemos reações bem interessantes ao lance das 50 reviews 2 capítulos... Gostei. Vou começar a fazer chantagem sempre. XD (Ironia? Não, dessa vez é sério mesmo.)_

_Esse capítulo tem um lemon MUITO interessante... Na verdade, esse é um dos meus favoritos... hehehehehehe... risada maléfica e impactante_

_Aff, quanta palhaçada... Bem, de qualquer maneira... _

_Boa leitura. (E lembrem-se do apoio moral! XD)_

_**Celly:**_

_Definitivamente, a Ju vai ficar responsável pela propaganda do fic. Desde que ela disse que a cada 50 reviews publicaríamos um capitulo novo, algumas pessoas começaram a postar seus comentários. Um em especial, da **Ilia Chan** foi bem engraçado....perca a vergonha, menina...pode falar à vontade...nós realmente não mordemos...MUITO..._

_Sim, o capítulo tem lemon, um lemon bem gostoso, com uma coisa que eu adoro de paixão. Vocês precisam ler pra acreditar no que eu tô falando. Mas sim...sem muitos rodeios, vamos ao capítulo e obrigada, como sempre à todas as reviews._

_PS: um obrigado especial à **Pipe **pelo post sobre mim lá no MIPS. Foi muito importante saber que o que eu escrevo é bem aceito. Obrigada, Mestra fofa!_

_Boa leitura!_

-----------------

**Capítulo 19 **

Foi, decidido, em direção ao apartamento do rapaz. Enquanto caminhava, as dúvidas martelavam sua cabeça. Iria ouvi-lo? Iria quebrar seu nariz? Iria espancá-lo até a morte? Tinha muitas idéias sobre o que Carlo iria fazer com ele quando o visse... E nenhuma delas era agradável.

-Sim ou não? - Parado na porta, questionou-se pela milésima vez. Deveria? Colocou a mão na maçaneta, mas tirou-a logo em seguida. A porta estava aberta, pois quando puxou a mão, pode ouvi-la estalar.

Tirando forças do próprio orgulho, colocou a mão novamente e abriu-a de uma só vez, antes que perdesse a coragem novamente.

Escuridão.

-...Carlo...? - Sussurrou, se xingando depois. Nunca iria ouvi-lo com aquele tom de voz insignificante. Virou-se para fechar a porta e teve vontade de quebrá-la em pedaços porque a mesma fez um barulho alto ao ser fechada. - Carlo? - Aumentou o tom, mas ainda era baixo demais.

Decidiu-se por ligar a luz, assim seria mais fácil. Lembrou-se do dia em que ficaram juntos, e tentou lembrar em que lugar ficava o interruptor. Era à esquerda da porta, no canto da parede. Tateou-a, rezando para não esbarrar em nada. Enquanto os dedos deslizavam mudos, ele teve a certeza de ouvir uma respiração descompassada. Como julgava-se sozinho, pensou ser sua própria. Então, ignorou.

Quando finalmente achou o interruptor, acendeu-o de uma só vez, ouvindo uma exclamação atrás de si. Virou-se, e a cena que presenciou o fez querer morrer.

Carlo estava no sofá, agarrando-se com uma mulher devassa.

-...O que faz aqui? - Perguntou o outro, grosseiramente. Uma lágrima rolou do rosto de Afrodite, que secou-a rapidamente.

-Nada. Vim aqui pensando em encontrar o homem da minha vida. Vim aqui pensando em lhe esclarecer tudo. Mas já vi que ele virou um sapo. - Falou, irônico, virando-se para sair. Carlo jogou a moça para um canto e aproximou-se de Afrodite, pegando-o pelo braço antes que ele saísse.

-Cansei, quer saber? Você não tem direito de fazer isso! Você está namorando o Kanon!

-Eu NÃO ESTOU namorando o Kanon, seu idiota. - Falou, rangendo os dentes, puxando o braço com força.

-Ah, não, imagine. Estão apenas curtindo com a minha cara, certo?

-Ninguém te colocou na história, Carlo. - Falou, seco. - Se não acredita, melhor pra mim. Pensei que você gostasse de mim, mas eu já tinha perdido as esperanças ontem à noite.

-Ontem... à noite?

-É, sim, senhor. - Ironizou. - _'Sinto tesão por você.'_, não é? Fico feliz em saber que fui útil, mas eu não quero alguém assim. Passar bem e até nunca mais.

Carlo tentou segurá-lo, mas Afrodite bateu a porta antes disso.

-Esse é o tal Afrodite? - Sheyla perguntou.

-...Sim...

-Realmente, ele é bonito. - Falou ela, colocando os pés em cima da mesinha. - Bom, onde estávamos?

-Em lugar nenhum. Vá embora.

-De novo isso, Carlo? Se eu sair, nunca mais venho.

-Problema é seu. - Disse, seco, indo para seu quarto. Sheyla suspirou, se levantando, ajeitando as roupas e indo em direção à porta.

-Você merece morrer sozinho, Carlo Di Angelis. - Falou ela, antes de sumir.

-Mereço morrer, querida. Mereço morrer.

--------------------------

-Milo....por Deus, o que está fazendo?

-Brincando... -ele respondeu, sorrindo, tirando um objeto de dentro do bolso da calça preta. Kamus sentiu seus braços serem imobilizados, mas não pelas mãos de Milo, mas sim por algo frio.

-O que...o que é isso?

-Meu novo brinquedinho... -ele disse, um clique sendo ouvido. -Gostou das minhas novas algemas? Agora você não me escapa.... -ele completou, beijando Kamus nos lábios.

Kamus suspirou profundamente. Não poderia tocá-lo e não poderia vê-lo. Era tortura demais. Esperara por tantos dias para estar novamente ali com seu amante e ele lhe aprontava uma daquelas. Não estava certo.

-Ah, Milo...me solte...

-Humm... -ele disse, pensativo. -Eu acho que não...vamos continuar isso em outro lugar.

Kamus sorriu, pelo menos no quarto eles estariam mais confortáveis e ele poderia convencê-lo a soltar-lhe.

-O quarto está uma bagunça... -Kamus disse, deixando-se ser guiado por Milo.

-Quarto? Não...vamos continuar nossa brincadeira em outro lugar. Desde que saí aqui da sua casa, senti que estava te devendo um banho...o que acha? -ele perguntou malicioso, mordendo o pescoço do outro ligeiramente, fazendo com que a pele se arrepiasse por completo.

-----------------------

O restaurante, àquela hora da madrugada estava com poucos clientes, provavelmente insones como Kanon e Julian, que comiam tranqüilamente, sem trocar muitas palavras. Eles trocavam sim, muitos olhares, especialmente aqueles de esgueira, dedicados quando um não estava prestando muito a atenção no outro.

-Mas então, você e o Dite se conheceram?

-Não gostaria de falar sobre esse assunto, se você não se importa...

-Tudo bem...mas sobre o que quer falar então? -ele perguntou, tomando um gole de vinho.

Kanon sorriu, como se esperasse por aquela pergunta. Julian estremeceu.

-Me fale sobre você. Acho que vai ser muito mais interessante...

-Sobre mim? Kanon, você me conhece...

-Costumava conhecer... Será que conheço agora?

-Quer quer dizer com isso?

-Digamos que você mudou muito. Mostrou-me isso hoje mesmo.

-Ah, K, você sabe que eu fiquei fora de mim... - Suspirou, triste. - Eu não sou assim.

-Tem certeza mesmo?

-Por que tanta dúvida? - Cortou Julian, olhando-o nos olhos.

-Apenas quero entendê-lo, Ju.

-Entender-me? Para que precisa me entender, K?

-Como vou ser seu amigo se não entendê-lo?

-De onde tirou tudo isso, Kanon?

-Quando você me chama pelo nome inteiro, é porque está ficando irritado.

-Não estou irritado. Apenas confuso.

-Fale de você, e sua confusão vai terminar.

-O que quer que eu fale?

-O que você é, o que sente...

-Digamos que eu seja um idiota apaixonado. - Falou, num impulso. Tapou a boca em seguida.

-Apaixonado? - Kanon sorriu-lhe. - Interessante.

-Olha, acho bom pararmos com essa conversa... - Tentou mudar de assunto, mas Kanon não permitiu-lhe.

-Quem?

-Quem... Eu...

-Sou seu amigo ou não?

-Sempre foi, mas acho que você não pode saber disso.

-Por que? - Perguntou, aproximando o rosto de leve, como se estivesse curioso. Julian virou o rosto para o lado, afim de não encarar o rapaz belo que chamava sua atenção. - Ju?

E o outro não respondeu. Kanon, delicadamente, puxou seu queixo, a fim de poder olhar-lhe nos olhos.

---------------------------

-Eu realmente adoraria fazer isso, Milo... Mas não me sentiria bem com isso... - E movimentou as algemas, fazendo um leve barulhinho metálico.

-Você já tentou antes? - Perguntou, e Kamus pode ouvir um certo desânimo na voz do outro.

-Nunca, mas...

-Tudo bem, se você não quer... - E, abraçando-o, escorregou as mãos até as algemas.

-Milo, não. - E o escorpiano sorriu, vitorioso. Ninguém resistia à ele. Era só fazer um charminho que o mundo de jogaria aos seus pés.

-Te amo... -Milo disse, beijando os lábios do outro com firmeza, abrindo a porta do banheiro logo em seguida.

Kamus sorriu abertamente, estava esperando ouvir aquelas palavras há algum tempo e mesmo pronunciadas ali, diante de uma situação de extremo desejo para os dois, valia como uma vitória.

-Me deixe ver você pelo menos, Milo...por favor...

Milo sorriu, maquiavelicamente.

-Gosto de te ouvir implorando...espere um minuto.

Milo segurou Kamus por uma das mãos apoiando-o na pia do banheiro. Seguiu para o chuveiro e para a banheira, onde afastou a cortina que separava-os do resto do cômodo. Sorriu.

-Agora eu posso tirar a sua venda... -Milo disse, enquanto prendia a algema de novo em Kamus dessa, vez passando-a pelo cano de metal que prendia a cortina.

Kamus observou, maravilhado o homem à sua frente. Milo estava nu, vestindo apenas um sorriso safado. Ele sentiu-se corresponder àquele corpo desnudo e também sorriu. Teria muito prazer em ser abusado pelo escorpiano naquela noite.

--------------------------

-Então foi isso o que aconteceu...nossa, pelo barulho, achávamos que era algo pior...um ladrão...

-Desculpa acordar vocês dois...

-Não tem importância, Dite...estamos aqui pra ajudar os amigos...então, tudo acabou mesmo?

-Nem começou, Mu...nem começou. Eu já deveria saber, foi como o Shaka disse.

Mu olhou para Shaka com a expressão que lia-se claramente _"O que foi que você disse?"._

-Mas...e agora?

-Eu continuo trabalhando no Inferno, não quero mais vê-lo, se bem que isso vai ser difícil, ele está lá sempre.

-Mas e se ele quiser, não sei, ficar com você?

-Shaka!! -Mu falou, repreendendo o namorado.

-Ele tem razão, Mu...eu tenho que pensar nisso. Mas eu não sei, Shaka...não sei mesmo, acho que vou ignorá-lo. Não posso viver minha vida em função de alguém que nem sabe quem é...

-Eu concordo, Dite. Mas você tem que pensar em uma coisa: e se ele estiver confuso? Não é fácil para um homem como ele desistir de tudo pra encarar uma nova realidade, que, convenhamos, não é das mais normais...

-Então você acha que eu deveria dar uma outra chance à ele?

-Shaka!! -Mu falou pela segunda vez, no mesmo tom. -Se Carlo realmente gostasse de Afrodite, ele o teria assumido. Desculpa, Dite, mas você sabe que isso é verdade também.

-Eu sei... -Afrodite disse, encolhendo-se no sofá.

-Bom, eu acho que você deve seguir tua vida. E se o Carlo quiser alguma coisa com você, ele que te procure e não o contrário. Você é bom demais pra esse homem, Dite! -Shaka falou, arrancando a aprovação de Mu.

-Obrigado, rapazes. Eu vou seguir os conselhos de vocês...mas é que...tá doendo tanto... -ele disse, chorando, por fim. Aos amigos, restou apenas abraçá-lo até que ele se acalmasse.

---------------

-Ju...

-O que... o que é, K? - Perguntou, tentando ficar o mais calmo possível.

-Quem é?

-...Por que te interessa tanto saber?

-Quem sabe você não é correspondido?

-Você nem ao menos sabe quem é... Como pode dizer isso com tanta certeza?

-Ju...

-...

-Sou eu, não sou?

E Julian arregalou os olhos, saindo de perto de você... Quem te disse que...

E Kanon sorriu.

-Eu tinha certeza, Ju... Certeza absoluta... - E aproximou-se para beijá-lo. Julian testou seu alto-controle, pulando para o lado, fugindo dos lábios do rapaz. - Mas...

-Seu falso! - Rosnou, deixando o amigo confuso.

-Mas, Ju, o que...?

-Você está namorando o Dite, esqueceu? Como tem coragem de fazer isso, Kanon? Nunca pensei que você fosse tão... Tão sujo!

E se levantou, irado, deixando um Kanon atordoado sentado na mesa.

-Droga... Eu tinha esquecido disso...

-------------------------

-Vem cá... - E chamou-o com o dedo, provocante, dentro da banheira. Kamus grunhiu, tendo problemas em aproximar-se. - Hum...? Ooh, sim, como me esqueci... - Fingiu distração, e Kamus virou os olhos. Em poucos segundos, sentiu-se sem as calças e foi derrubado dentro da banheira por um Milo que ria alto.

-MILO! - Reclamou, franzindo o cenho. A expressão de Milo mudou, tornando-se triste.

-Não gostou...? - Perguntou ele, debruçado sobre o peito do francês, encarando-o com os olhos falsamente entristecidos.

-Não me olha com essa cara que eu te conheço bem, Milo...

-Droga, Kamus...não dá pra brincar com você...devia ter te deixado vendado...

-Ah, sim...porque desse jeito você conseguiria me manipular com mais facilidade, não é mesmo? -Kamus perguntou, mexendo-se um pouco na banheira, sua ereção roçando na de Milo.

-Estraga prazeres... -Milo disse, fazendo biquinho.

-Mon Dieu...um escorpião sem veneno... -Kamus brincou. -Mas você não acha que isso é bom?

-O que?

-Eu saber o que você pensa só de olhar no teu olho. Isso quer dizer que somos feitos um pro outro.

Milo sorriu por alguns segundos, mas logo se recompôs. Jogou os cabelos para trás, aproximando-se mais dos lábios do francês. Sem tirar os olhos dos olhos do outro, ele disse:

-Eu não quero romance hoje, Kamus. Acha que pode me agüentar?

Kamus apenas sorriu, os olhos brilhando maliciosamente.

-------------------------

-Mas que droga, aonde será que ele foi? Será que voltou pro Inferno?

Kanon havia pago a conta e dirigia seu conversível, procurando por Julian em cada rua próxima do restaurante. Passou na frente do bar, mas o Inferno já estava fechado. Pensou em tentar outros bares, mas desconfiava que Julian não estaria em nenhum deles.

Reprovava-se mentalmente por não ter contado logo a verdade para o outro. Aliás, reprovava-se, em primeiro lugar, por ter contado aquela mentira sem sentido. E logo agora que descobrira que tinha os sentimentos correspondidos. Saga tinha razão quando o chamava de parte atrapalhada dos gêmeos. Perto do irmão ele era realmente um inconseqüente.

Voltou pra casa. A governanta já o esperava, com uma cara de preocupação. Ela pegou o casaco e os sapatos de Kanon, que ia perguntar algo à senhora, mas ela o interrompeu.

-O menino Julian chegou. Pedi que ele ficasse no quarto de hóspedes. Vocês se encontraram?

-Sim... -ele disse, triste.

-Ah, menino Kanon...ele estava tão triste...vocês brigaram?

-Algo do tipo. -ele respondeu, suspirando.

-Trate de fazer as pazes com ele. Esse menino me parece muito sensível e muito especial também. -ela disse, acariciando os cabelos dele, como se fosse sua mãe. Kanon sorriu, subindo as escadas que levavam aos aposentos da casa.

Abriu cuidadosamente a porta do quarto de Julian. Ele estava deitado de costas para a porta, o lençol cobrindo parcialmente suas costas. Kanon aproximou-se, pé ante pé. Não queria acordá-lo.

Ficou observando por incontáveis minutos as feições do amigo, que ele queria que fosse muito mais do que aquilo, a respiração controlada, os lábios rosados, as sobrancelhas bem feitas. Tudo nele era perfeito. Censurou-se mais uma vez por ter sido ele o culpado de tanta dor que mesmo com os olhos fechados, ele sabia que o outro sentia. Prometeu a si mesmo que pela manhã resolveria tudo com ele.

Saiu do quarto, não sem antes, acariciar os cabelos dos outros, depositando um carinhoso beijo em sua cabeça.

Assim que ouviu a porta ser fechada, Julian abriu os olhos, deixando uma lágrima contida, finalmente fazer seu trajeto.

------------------------

-Tenho certeza de que posso, Milo... - Murmurou Kamus, olhando-o demoradamente. - Mas e você, petit? Tem certeza de que agüenta o tranco?

-Metido... - Falou Milo, com um risinho. - Vamos ver se você é tão bom quanto pensa... - E aproximou o rosto do dele, beijando-o.

Milo sentiu a língua de Kamus em seus lábios, pedindo para entrar em sua boca. Entreabriu-os, deixando que o rapaz o explorasse de leve.

Porém, segurou a língua de Kamus entre seus lábios e sugou-a delicadamente, enquanto escorregava as mãos pelo corpo do rapaz, ainda com a blusa (encharcada). Kamus resmungou quando a camisa foi rasgada.

-Milo... - Murmurou, hipnotizado pelo rapaz à sua frente, que lhe sorria, malvado.

-Vamos começar, então? - E puxou uma esponja.

-Mas, hein? - Kamus ergueu uma sobrancelha. Milo sorriu, malicioso.

-O que se faz num banho, Kamus? - Falou, num tom malvado.

-Oh, céus...

E, enchendo a esponja de sabonete líquido, deslizou-a pelo corpo de Kamus, que apenas soltou um silvo.

Milo deslizou lentamente a esponja pelo peito de Kamus, deliciando-se com a expressão de puro deleite do outro. Mordeu o lábio inferior para não gemer quando, tentando sentar na banheira, Kamus forçou seu membro contra as nádegas dele.

Quando cansou-se do peito, ele sentou-se na ponta da banheira, passando a esponja, agora, pelas pernas de Kamus, "esquecendo-se" de ensaboar outra parte que o francês estava ansiando.

-Milo, eu quero... -Kamus disse, não agüentando mais aquela tortura.

-Vamos, Kamus...vire de costas. Eu te ajudo. -Milo ignorou o pedido.

Continuou ensaboando as costas perfeitas de Kamus, afastando os cabelos longos, que estavam molhados, transformando-os em uma bela cascata. Chegou à parte inferior das costas, onde beijou-o carinhosamente. Kamus reagiu imediatamente, forçando os braços, como se tentasse se soltar das algemas. Milo gargalhou.

As nádegas perfeitas, redondas e empinadas de Kamus mereceram atenção especial. Milo primeiro acariciou-as delicadamente, depois, alternou beijos com leves mordidas, que atiçavam ainda mais o francês, que já não reagia. Estava totalmente inerte, os braços presos na algema, haviam sido tirados do ferro das cortinas, e agora estavam apoiados na parede de azulejos pretos do banheiro.

-Vire-se, vamos tirar esse sabão todo... -Milo ordenou. Ao ver que Kamus não obedecera, ele o puxou pelos cabelos, arrancando um gemido do outro.

-Milo....

-Eu estou no comando hoje, Kamus...e acho bom que me obedeça... -ele disse, pontuando a última frase com um beijo apaixonado nos lábios do amante.

Esperou sentir a língua quente de Kamus contra a sua, mas isso não aconteceu. Pensando outra coisa, forçou a língua contra os lábios do outro, pedindo passagem, de maneira quente. Kamus ignorou seu apelo, sem sequer abrir a boca. Milo, preocupado, ergueu o rosto bonito, fitando o rapaz sério à sua frente, de maneira incrédula.

-Por que não me beija? - Perguntou, estranhando-o.

-Senão...?

-O que? - Milo não entendeu. Piscou diversas vezes, enquanto Kamus sorria maliciosamente.

-Você disse 'é bom que você me obedeça'... Senão?

-Kamus, você é um pervertido.

-Eu? Quem comprou algemas?

Milo riu-se.

-Respondendo a sua pergunta... - Aproximou-se, deixando a esponja cair sobre o colo de Kamus. - Você vai ficar preso aí... Até amanhã... - E Kamus sorriu, safado. - Sozinho.

-Milo! - Franziu o cenho. O outro riu, escorregando a mão até a esponja, friccionando-a com força contra o membro de Kamus, que gritou. - Milo... Faça...

-Implore.

-Oh, não! Agora você tá passando dos limites! - Falou o outro, sério.

Milo, erguendo uma sobrancelha, debruçou-se sensualmente sobre Kamus, colando corpo no dele, que, desesperado, tentou se soltar das algemas novamente, na esperança de poder tocá-lo. Milo apenas sorriu diante do esforço do outro, colocando as mãos nas costas dele e explorando-as com as unhas.

-Implore... - Murmurou, esfregando o corpo contra o corpo do outro, fortemente. Kamus trincou os dentes, sentindo seu membro ser comprimido de maneira enlouquecedora.

-Milo... Por... Por favor... - Murmurou, cerrando os olhos, enquanto Milo ria baixinho, deliciado com a cena.

Depositou um beijo na ponta do nariz de Kamus e continuou a masturbá-lo, lentamente. Kamus tentava se controlar, mas percebia que o que Milo desejava era exatamente o oposto. Forçou mais uma vez as algemas, que, impiedosamente, mantinham-se fechadas.

Sentiu seu corpo ficar dormente, uma excitação que ele sabia que não iria poder controlar, mas de repente, as mãos de Milo pararam os movimentos. Gemeu alto, mais por frustração do que por prazer.

-Vire-se. -Milo disse, friamente, num tom muito parecido com o que Kamus usava às vezes. Ele o fez, imediatamente, olhando para os azulejos novamente.

Sentiu pela milésima vez naquela noite, a língua quente de Milo tocá-lo, dessa vez, suas costas eram agraciadas por aquela carícia. Milo fez o trajeto, seguindo sua espinha, não só beijando, como lambendo-o, como se quisesse secar seu corpo molhado de suor e água.

-Você vai deixar, Kamus??? -ele perguntou, ainda ajoelhado atrás do amante.

-Deixar...deixar o quê? -ele perguntou, quase sem voz.

-Eu te amar essa noite? Vai deixar?? -ele perguntou, pontuando-as separando as nádegas do outro com uma das mãos, introduzindo lentamente um dos dedos.

Kamus pareceu parar de respirar, e Milo temeu que tivesse dito algo que não deveria, apesar de não demonstrar.

-...Eu nunca fiz isso, Milo... - Confessou, fazendo o rapaz sorrir, contente por demais.

-Eu posso ser seu primeiro... - Murmurou, no ouvido dele. - E único. Por que não experimentar?

Então, Kamus suspirou alto. Milo entendeu-o, e, sorridente, beijou-lhe o pescoço, aprofundando o toque com os dedos delgados. Sentindo o amante tenso, Milo acariciou-lhe os cabelos com a mão livre, sentindo a respiração dele falhar.

-Calma, lindo... - Murmurou no ouvido dele, com carinho. - Eu vou ser gentil, ok?

A cena lhe pareceu tão familiar que ele sentiu o coração apertar. Virou o rosto, alcançando os lábios do namorado.

-Eu confio em você.

E Milo sorriu-lhe, ficando com os olhos marejados. Beijou-o, enquanto começava a se preparar. Ao terminar o beijo, sorriu-lhe, retirando o dedo suavemente.

-Amo você.

-Também te amo...mais do que a mim mesmo... -Kamus disse, encontrando-se nos olhos de Milo, que sorriu.

Milo retornou suas ações anteriores, posicionando-se atrás de Kamus, o queixo apoiado no ombro do amante, uma das mãos segurando seu próprio membro na entrada do outro. Sabia como era aquilo e queria ser o mais gentil o possível, por isso, enquanto forçava passagem, tocava o membro de Kamus suavemente, com movimentos ora rápidos, ora lentos.

-Milo... -Kamus suspirou, mas pelo prazer do que pela dor que sentiu ao ser penetrado pelo amante.

-O que foi, meu amor? -ele parou imediatamente, não sem antes mentalmente pensar que não teria forças para parar caso Kamus assim o quisesse.

-Se...se você...

-Diga... -Milo encorajou-o.

-Se você continuar com isso... -Kamus disse, tocando desajeitadamente, a mão de Milo, que estava em seu membro, com a sua. -Eu vou gozar...eu quero...eu quero fazê-lo com você...por favor...

Milo sorriu, aliviado. Então ele queria apenas a dor e não o prazer? Seria difícil, mas ele iria fazer o que Kamus queria. Tirou a mão do membro dele, posicionando-a nos mamilos dele, que receberam um beliscão forte, logo depois uma carícia.

-Ai...cacete...isso dói... -Kamus reclamou.

-Você quis assim, mon amour... -Milo disse, sorrindo.

-Grunf. - Kamus grunhiu. No instante seguinte, soltou um pequeno gritinho quando Milo ocupou-o completamente. Sentiu o rapaz respirar algumas vezes, as mãos cravadas em sua cintura, esperando para que pudesse começar a se mover.

-K...Kamus... - Milo murmurou, segundos depois. Era maravilhoso estar ali, dentro do rapaz.Mas isso o estava consumindo. A espera estava se tornando angustiante.

-...Espera mais um pouco, Milo... - Pediu ele, olhando-o carinhosamente. Milo sorriu-lhe, acariciando os cabelos.

-Eu sei como se sente. - Sussurrou, delicado. - Dói bastante, mas a dor some depois.

-...Então...

-Relaxa, por favor. - Murmurou o escorpião junto ao ouvido dele, que sentiu-se arrepiar.

-Tentarei...

E Milo afastou o quadril de leve, tentando evitar qualquer tipo de dor que com certeza iria ocorrer. Sentiu um aperto no coração ao ver Kamus morder os lábios de leve. Retirou-se, e, no segundo seguinte, voltou, provocando um gritinho abafado no amante. Não soube distinguir se era de dor ou não, mas decidiu continuar os movimentos quando sentiu Kamus empurrar o quadril, indo de encontro ao dele.

Kamus sentiu a primeira onda de prazer sobrepor a dor em uma das estocadas de Milo. Era assim então que ele se sentiu quando amou-o naquela noite? A sensação era maravilhosa. Empurrou-se de encontro ao corpo quente do amante, enquanto sentia-se cada vez mais, se é que aquilo era possível, excitado com os movimentos de Milo, que alternavam em rápidos e lentos, tudo para levá-lo à loucura, que ele já havia se conformado.

-Milo...ah...Milo... -ele disse, quando o outro mordeu-o no pescoço, de maneira selvagem. Ele tinha a certeza de que iria ficar marcado no dia seguinte.

-Fala...meu amor... -Milo murmurou, sua consciência indo quase para o escanteio.

-Mais rápido...eu quero...

-Mas, Kamus...

-Eu quero...preciso....por favor... -ele implorou, acentuando seu pedido, empinando mais as nádegas, para que Milo pudesse penetrá-lo com mais força.

Lançando aos quatro ventos o restante da sua sanidade, Milo segurou as coxas de Kamus e forçou-se contra o rapaz por diversas vezes, numa rapidez impressionante. Kamus cerrou os olhos, puxando as algemas novamente, ansiando muitíssimo para tocar em Milo.

-Shh... Depois... - Murmurou o outro, ofegante, soltando um gemido comprido logo em seguida.

Inundou Kamus no instante seguinte. O rapaz, sentindo-se completo, não resistiu. Gritou, liberando toda a tensão que sentia e caindo para frente (Com Milo por cima!), esgotado. De repente, o corpo do rapaz acima de si havia se tornado pesado. Riu-se ao notar que suas energias haviam sido drenadas. E ele havia realmente gostado disso.

-Uau... - Murmurou Milo, retirando-se de dentro do amante. Beijou-lhe a nuca, carinhoso. - Vamos precisar de um banho de verdade, concorda?

-Concordo... - E balançou as algemas, como que para fazer Milo se lembrar que ele ainda estava preso.

Milo riu, abrindo as algemas com a chavezinha que estava em cima da bancada do banheiro. Ligou o chuveiro, a água quente batendo nos ombros dos dois, que beijavam-se apaixonadamente. Milo tocou de leve os pulsos de Kamus que encolheu-se levemente. Ele olhou-os: estavam vermelhos, marcados pelo metal. Sentiu um aperto no coração.

-Me desculpa...eu te machuquei... -Milo disse, arrependido.

-A culpa não foi sua... E, além do mais, eu quis...não teve nada de errado...não me arrependo um só minuto. -Kamus assegurou-o.

Milo voltou a sorrir no instante seguinte, pegando a infame esponja e ensaboando os dois carinhosamente. Após o banho, nenhum dos dois conseguia ficar por muito tempo de olhos abertos, tamanha a energia que gastaram.

-Milo... -Kamus chamou-o, já deitado na cama.

-...quê? -ele abriu os olhos lentamente, uma expressão infantil no rosto. Kamus pegou-se sorrindo diante daquilo. Aproximou-se do amante, aconchegando-o nos braços.

-Durma com os anjos...

-Você também... -Milo disse, a cabeça apoiada no peito de Kamus. - _Je'taime..._

Continua...


	20. Can’t take my eyes off you

Nota das autoras:

_Ju:_  
Eita... Gostei de ver... Muitos comentários! XD

Galera, obrigada mesmo!

Bom, de qualquer jeito... Esse capítulo é bem fofo, eu particularmente gosto muito. Espero que vocês também gostem.

Nos vemos semana que vem!

Boa leitura.

_Celly:_

Mais uma vez todo mundo arrasando nas reviews, que bom que gostaram do capítuloé de coração. Aproveitem mais esse  
e nos vemos na semana que vem.

_Boa leitura!_

-

CAPÍTULO 20: _Can't take my eyes off you _

Amanhece...

-Bom dia, Judith. - Kanon desceu as escadas, desanimado, vestindo apenas a calça do pijama azul.

-Bom dia, menino Kanon. - Falou ela, preparando o café. - Dormiu bem?

-Não muito... - Disse ele, num suspiro.. - Ju ainda não desceu?

-Não... Eu até pensei em cham�-lo, mas fiquei com pena. Estava tão encolhidinho nos cobertores que eu achei um pecado acord�-lo.

-Pois, então, vou pecar agora mesmo. - E virou-se nas escadas. - Até mais. - E correu.

Judith apenas balançou a cabeça.

-Ju- Chamou-o, colocando a cabeça para dentro do cômodo. Avistou a cama do rapaz, e sorriu. Edith tinha razão.

Os cabelos espalhados pelo travesseiro branco, o corpo maravilhoso sendo destacado pela transparência dos lençóis... Era uma tentação. Aproximou-se devagar, tomando cuidado até mesmo ao respirar, com medo de que ele acordasse. Ajoelhou-se ao lado da cama, sorrindo.

Mas o sorriso esvaeceu quando ele viu o rosto tão lindo... Vermelho. Muito vermelho. Podia ver claramente o rastro de lágrimas, o que indicava que estava chorando há pouco. Sentiu um bolo na garganta, não podendo deixar de se sentir culpado por aquilo.

-Ju... - Chamou-o novamente, com delicadeza, acariciando os cabelos. Recebeu um pequeno soluço, fazendo-o arregalar os olhos.

Julian ainda estava adormecido, mas parecia estar sonhando. Kanon ficou parado, observando-o, sem saber exatamente o que fazer.

-...Lindo... - Murmurou o rapaz, virando-se, dando pontapés no lençóis. - Não vá embora... Não me deixe... - E balançou a cabeça com força, os olhos apertados, as lágrimas rolando pelo rosto. Era a primeira vez que via algo assim acontecer. - Não- E sentou-se na cama, ofegante.

-Ju...?

-Oh, por Deus- E colocou as mãos na boca. - Você ouviu?

-Ouvi, Ju... Mas...

-Vá embora- Ordenou, escondendo a face nas mãos bonitas. Kanon suspirou, erguendo a mão para acariciar o cabelo do rapaz. Ficou surpreso quando sua mão foi rejeitada com um tapa.

-Olha, eu sei que ainda está chateado...

-Não me diz nada, Kanon. - Falou, seco, olhando para baixo. - Vou embora daqui, hoje mesmo.

E Kanon pareceu engasgar-se.

-Embora? Mas... Por que, pra onde?

-Vou pra algum hotel, ou sei lá. Qualquer coisa pra ficar longe.

-Vai fugir de mim assim, Ju?

-Eu não vou fugir, apenas vou me distanciar.

-Uma tentativa de fugir do que sente. Por que você não...

-CALA A BOCA- Berrou, irado. - VOCÊ NÃO MERECE ALGUÉM COMO AFRODITE! VOCÊ NÃO PASSA DE UM IDIOTA, UM GALINHA! FOI POR ISSO QUE O ISAAC LARGOU VOCÊ!

E Julian quase tombou da cama, tamanho o impacto do tapa que levou na face. Kanon, com os olhos cheios d'água, o olhava.

-Não fale de Isaac... - Disse, triste, se levantando imediatamente, recuando os passos. - Você não tem esse direito...

Isaac fora o ex-namorado de Kanon... E o trocara por uma garota adolescente de pouco mais de quinze anos. Depois disso, Kanon caiu em uma quase depressão, ficando à beira do precipício. Com a ajuda de Julian, havia conseguido superar aquilo. Por que agora o outro lhe falava aquilo?

-Kanon... Eu...

E não pôde terminar a frase. Kanon bateu a porta, deixando um Julian arrependido sentado em sua cama.

-Me desculpe... - Murmurou.

-

-Droga de sol...inferno... -reclamou, os olhos ainda fechados, não acostumados com a claridade que entrava em cheio pelos vidros da janela do quarto, que não estavam cobertos pela cortina vinho.

Carlo acordou pela primeira vez sozinho. Aquilo era novo, mas ele não reclamava. Com a exceção do dia em que acordara com Afrodite, todos os outros haviam sido preenchidos por mulheres vulgares que só estavam atrás de seu dinheiro. Afrodite...doía pensar nele, naquele momento. Não entendia como podia ter feito tudo errado em tão curto espaço de tempo. Mas agora estava acabado, não tinha como voltar atrás.

Caminhou até o banheiro, deixando a água fria encher a banheira branca. Olhou-se no espelho, seu reflexo, mais acabado que o normal, pedia-lhe que tomasse alguma atitude. "Mas qual? Qual", ele perguntou, olhando-se novamente.

Resolveu ignorar aquilo e tomar banho. Havia prometido à Diana que iria até o Inferno para conferirem os gastos e lucros do bar e não perderia aquele compromisso. Tentaria tomar um rumo em sua vida, mesmo que fosse difícil. "Droga...", ele murmurou, enfiando a cabeça embaixo da água. "Afrodite ainda trabalha lá..." E ele teve vontade de afogar-se.

-

Afrodite acordou, sentindo o peso de um braço em sua barriga. Assustou-se. Não lembrava de ter passado a noite com ninguém. Aliás, estava sóbrio e lembrava de tudo o que acontecera. Abriu os olhos e percebeu que estava em uma enorme cama de casal, ladeado por Mu e Shaka, que olhavam pra ele, sorrindo. Não tinha maneira melhor de começar o dia.

-Ah, a princesa resolveu acordar... -Shaka disse, fazendo cócegas na barriga de Afrodite, que sorriu.

-Bom dia...passei a noite aquié?

-Passou sim e foi uma companhia adorável... -Mu respondeu, olhando para o rapaz de cabelos azuis maliciosamente.

-Gente...

-Estamos brincando, seu bobo! Você estava tristinho e resolvemos trazê-lo até aqui. -Mu disse, sorrindo.

-Mas é que eu não lembro de muita coisa...

É, Shaka deu a você uns comprimidos pra dormir...tudo natural...

-Obrigado, Shaka...acho que nunca dormi tão bem em toda minha vida...

-Ah, não há de que...mas vamos tomar café. Milo ligou agora a pouco, dizendo que vai passar o dia com o Kamus, que a Diana os liberou.

É...é folga deles. Fico feliz por estar tudo resolvido entre eles... -Afrodite disse, levantando-se da cama e seguindo os dois até a bela mesa de café.

-E quanto a você, Dite-Mu perguntou, enquanto servia-se de suco de laranja.

-Eu vou viver minha vida, Mu. De agora em diante, serei uma nova pessoa.

Mu e Shaka se olharam, preocupados, mas sorriram ao ver a determinação de Afrodite.

-

Kanon estava dentro do quarto, deitado na cama. Segurava-se para não chorar, mas era impossível. Levara tanto tempo para não mais pensar em Isaac e logo a pessoa que era o responsável por aquela melhora resolvia mexer nas feridas do passado. Era realmente injusto.

Ouviu passos no corredor, tinha certeza de que eram de Julian, mas resolveu não mexer-se. Se o outro quisesse, que entrasse lá e lhe pedisse desculpas. Mas aquilo nunca aconteceu. Dez minutos depois, ele já estava curioso.

Saiu do quarto, descendo as escadas. Encontrou Judith limpando os móveis da sala de vídeo. Ela estava com uma expressão triste nos olhos.

-O que foi-Kanon perguntou.

-O menino Julian...ele...

-O que-Kanon perguntou, mas receoso de ouvir a resposta.

-Ele foi embora. Desceu as escadas com as malas. Quando perguntei se ele iria voltar, ele me disse que não tinha mais o direito de ficar aqui, depois de tê-lo magodo tanto...ele parecia tão mal, menino Kanon...

Os olhos de Kanon encheram de lágrimas e ele buscou os últimos resquícios de força para não chorar na frente de Judith. Voltou para o quarto e desabou na cama. Só então chorou.

Ali perto, Julian lia os letreiros à procura de um lugar para ficar.

-Oh, raios... Tem de haver um lugar- E viu um pequeno lugar, mas em perfeito estado. Em cima dele, um discreto aviso 'QUARTOS PARA ALUGAR'. Sorriu tristemente, caminhando até lá.

Não queria ter deixado Kanon. Realmente não queria. Mas não teria coragem de encar�-lo depois do que havia feito. O havia feito trazer memórias pouco agradáveis de volta à tona, exatamente porque sabia que elas o faziam ficar mal. Não entendeu o porquê de querer feri-lo, mas o quis fazer... E o fez, sem pensar. Agora, porém, sentia-se péssimo.

Kanon sempre lhe ajudara, sempre lhe dera a mão. Foi o primeiro à oferecer lugar para ele, foi o único que esteve ao seu lado, desde que eram adolescentes, com os hormônios à flor da pele. Foi o único que despertou algo que nenhum outro conseguiu fazer.

E foi o único que magoou daquela maneira.

-Sim.- A voz de uma linda jovem pareceu acordar-lhe. Olhou para ela, notando o olhar cobiçoso dela para cima dele. Mas simplesmente ignorou isto, sem sequer dar-se ao trabalho de sorrir.

-Eu quero um quarto. - Falou, seco. Ela digitou algo no computador, cheio de bilhetes e anotações penduradas com adesivos, fita, penduricalhos e com aqueles ímãs de geladeira cheios de frescurite.

-Para uma pessoa só- Ela perguntou, e ele pôde entender bem o tom malicioso que sua voz assumiu.

-Não. - Ele falou, gelando-a novamente. - Cama de casal.

-Sua acompanhante veio- Perguntou, as bochechas coradas.

-Não há acompanhante. Eu somente quero uma cama de casal. - Disse, sem rodeios. Ela olhou-o, sem entender.

-O senhor terá de pagar dobrado... Porque, mesmo sendo uma pessoa só, a cama é para duas e...

-Eu já disse que quero, não ouviu? Não perguntei preço ou qualquer coisa assim. Que tal parar com isso e me dar uma droga de chave- Rosnou, fazendo-a encolher-se.

-Desculpe, eu...

E Julian notou a besteira que tinha feito. Suspirou longamente, antes de olhar para a moça horrorizada.

-Desculpe-me. - Murmurou, olhando para baixo. - Meu dia está sendo horrível... Estou com problemas...

-Ah, sim. - Ela olhou-o, compreensiva. - Eu entendo, senhor, não se preocupe. Tem algum documento para identific�-lo?

-Sim, minuto. - E puxou a carteira do bolso, procurando a identidade. Algo caiu no chão. Ignorou, achando o documento que procurava e depositando-o no balcão. Então, abaixou-se para olhar o que havia caído e teve vontade de gritar.

Ele e Kanon... Adolescentes. Kanon o segurava nos braços enquanto ele envolvia-lhe o pescoço docemente. Nunca havia notado o olhar de Kanon sobre ele... Piscou algumas vezes. Que cara era aquela, por Deus!

Fingia que olhava para frente, mas os olhos estavam virados em sua direção. Um sorriso apaixonado enfeitava os lábios finos. Abaixou os olhos e surpreendeu-se em ver as mãos dele. Uma delas atravessava as costas, mas parava no peito. A outra envolvia-o pelos joelhos, protetoramente. Notou que as palmas estavam levemente comprimidas... Acariciando-o.

Sentiu um arrepio comprido percorrer-lhe a espinha. Como ele nunca havia percebido aquilo?

-Senhor Julian- A voz da moça novamente despertou-o. Ajeitou-se, guardando a foto no bolso imediatamente. - Seu quarto é o quarto número sete. É só subir aquela escada ali. - E apontou para a direita.

-Obrigado... - Murmurou ele, fazendo um gesto com a cabeça e indo para o lugar onde a moça apontara. Ao chegar l�, virou-se para ela, que corou. O havia ficado observando. Ele não sorriu, nem nada assim. - E desculpe.

E subiu. Ela suspirou longamente, aliviada. A presença do rapaz era tão inebriante que chegava a dar nervoso.

Caminhou até seu quarto, abriu a porta e olhou-o. Sorriu. Quem visse o lugar por fora não iria saber como ele era por dentro. O quarto era muitíssimo bem arrumado, com uma cama bem espaçosa, ventiladores, frigobar e televisão. Fora um ar condicionado, mas ele nem ligou muito para isso. Largou as coisas num canto, junto com os sapatos, e foi até o banheiro.

Surpreendeu-se ao ver uma banheira bem espaçosa dentro do box. Não pôde evitar um leve sorrisinho.

-Pelo menos... Achei o lugar certo...

E tirou a camisa, com um suspiro. Saiu do banheiro, caminhando até a cama. Deitou-se preguiçosamente, esparramando-se nela. Sentia-se absolutamente cansado, o corpo todo pedia descanso... Mas ele não estava com sono. Mesmo que estivesse, sabia que não iria conseguir dormir.

Com um suspiro resignado, puxou o travesseiro para cima da cabeça, resmungando. Num gesto involuntário, movimentou os braços, esbarrando na cômoda. Olhou-a imediatamente e viu um telefone. Pensamentos atravessaram-lhe a mente, e antes que pudesse pensar se deveria ou não ligar, o telefone já estava chamando para a casa de Kanon.

-Quer que eu atenda, menino Kanon- Gritou Judith, do andar de baixo.

-SIM. - Berrou ele, sentindo que não teria vontade de falar com ninguém. Ainda estava chorando, e não queria compartilhar aquilo com pessoa alguma. Seu orgulho era grande demais.

Segundos se passaram, até que ouviu novamente a voz da governanta.

É O MENINO JULIAN- Gritou. Kanon arregalou os olhos e puxou rapidamente o telefone ao seu lado, colocando-o no ouvido na velocidade da luz. Agradeceu por ter colocado apenas uma linha na casa...

-Ju- Antes que o outro pudesse falar, já gritou. Julian não sabia o que dizer. Havia agido por impulso, e agora se via num dilema.

-Olá... Kanon... - Kanon sentiu o estômago afundar ao ser chamado tão formalmente.

-Onde você est�, Ju- Perguntou depressa, ouvindo um suspiro do outro lado.

-Longe. - Mentiu Julian.

-Ah... - Kanon disse, os olhos enchendo d'água. Julian percebeu o jeito diferente, rouco, com o qual ele falava, e achou aquilo realmente estranho.

-Kanon...

-O... O que- Perguntou, engolindo um soluço.

-Você está chorando- Arriscou.

Fez-se um silêncio perturbador. Não sabia o que responder. Se confirmasse, sabia que estaria se entregando. Se negasse, passaria por mentiroso. Analisando as duas opções, Kanon seguiu seu coração.

-Eu...é... -ele suspirou, profundamente. -Estou sim...

Julian sentiu seu coração ficar apertado. Kanon estava chorando e pelo que ele havia falado. Havia cruzado uma linha importantíssima do relacionamento deles e aquilo o estava corroendo.

-Sei...me desculpa, Kanon...eu não queria...não tinha o direito...

-K...

-Hein?

-K... -ele disse, com a voz embargada. -Quando vai voltar a me chamar de K, Ju? Nós somos amigos, não deveríamos estar brigando.

-Mas...

-Não, me escute. Eu queria muito, mas muito mesmo poder estar olhando pra você agora. Não precisa me pedir desculpas. Eu te magoei primeiro...é uma pena que você esteja longe...precisava te contar tanta coisa... -ele suspirou.

Mais uma vez Julian sentia-se culpado, dessa vez por ter dito que estava longe. O que não daria para estar ao lado de Kanon, ouvindo o que ele tinha a dizer, segurar em sua mão, olhar em seus olhos.

É...eu também sinto...

-Não tem nenhuma... -ele tentou.

-Nenhuma o quê?

-...possibiliade de eu te ver, nem que seja por alguns instantes...

-Kanon...

-Por favor, Ju... -ele detestava o quão desesperado sua voz soava, mas já não importava mais. Ouviu um suspiro do outro lado, como se Julian estivesse lutando contra si mesmo para respondê-lo. Naqueles segundos, ele interpretou-os como se estivesse forçando uma situação. Censurou-se imediatamente. -Ju, tudo bem...eu entendo que não queira me ver...

-Não, K-ele disse, gritando. No fundo não queria perder a oportunidade de vê-lo de novo. -Eu posso...a gente pode se ver sim...hoje à noite. No Inferno, tudo bem?

Ótimo-seu humor melhorara 100. -Estarei láàs 7, ok?

-

-Como foi a noite, meninas-Afrodite perguntou, colocando a cabeça dentro do camarim que ele dividia com Shina, June e Marin.

-Espetacular...olha aqui-Shina disse, mostrando o pescoço marcado com um hematoma suspeito. Afrodite balançou a cabeça como se a reprovasse.

-Ah, o Ikki é muito legal...bem diferente do Shun, que é todo na dele...

-Você quer dizer selvagem, amiga...eu vi como vocês estavam se agarrando. -Marin comentou.

-Olha quem fala...estava toda à vontade no colo do Aioria, nem se importou com mais nada...

-Não mesmo, Shina...com aquele leão maravilhoso, quem vai querer outra coisa?

Afrodite sentou-se em um canto e ficou reparando em como elas pareciam felizes. Era hora de ele fazer o mesmo consigo mesmo. Esquecer o passado que havia sido bom, trabalhar, ganhar seu dinheiro e voltar pra Suécia, como havia prometido à mãe. Ou então trabalhar e voltar à estudar e quem sabe procurar o amor em outras bandas.

-Ouvir vocês falando de seus respectivos namorados é ótimo, mas eu vou procurar algo menos romântico...vou conversar com o Aldebaran...

-Credo...você quer mudar de rumo mesmo...ele vai ficar falando dos filmes policiais que assitiu, podes crer... -Shina reclamou.

-Não damos 10 minutos pra você voltar correndo. -June completou.

Afrodite mostrou a língua para elas e saiu, ainda de costas. Esbarrou em alguém, que segurou-o pelos ombros rapidamente. Prendeu a respiração ao constatar que era Carlo e que este o olhava de maneira triste. Jogou os cabelos para trás e, sem fazer muito esforço, livrou-se dos braços dele, seguindo para a frente do bar.

Carlo ficou olhando para o rapaz, na esperança de que ele olhasse para trás, procurando por seu olhar. Sentiu uma dor estonteante no peito quando ele sumiu pela multidão, sem sequer virar o rosto.

-Dite... - Murmurou, com tristeza. Virou-se para caminhar até o bar. Iria vê-lo de camarote, como havia feito no dia em que o conhecera. Iria mostrar que o amava.

Mesmo que o outro não acreditasse nisso.

-

Era a décima vez que olhava para o relógio no incrível período de um minuto. A garganta estava seca, as mãos estavam incontroláveis e a pulsação parecia acelerada. A agonia da 'demora' do rapaz estava começando à afet�-lo.

-Ai, Ju... - Murmurou, olhando para baixo.

-...Kanon...?

E olhou para cima imediatamente, deparando-se com o tão amado par de olhos emocionados. Chegava à assustar o modo como Julian conseguia dizer um mundo sem dizer nada...

-...Ju... - Ergueu-se, e Julian baixou os olhos. Surpreendeu-se quando Kanon abraçou-o imediatamente, envolvendo-o com os braços fortes, mas de maneira delicada.

-... - Não soube o que dizer. O cheiro da colônia de Kanon o inebriava, sentir os braços dele à protegê-lo... Poderia ficar ali pela vida toda.

Mantiveram-se daquele jeito por minutos, nenhum dos dois disse nada durante o abraço. Kanon suspirou, então, soltando-o e pedindo para que ele se sentasse na mesa que havia reservado. Julian obedeceu-o imediatamente.

-Eu quero pedir desculpas. - Disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo, milésimos depois de ajeitarem-se nas cadeiras. Se encararam, surpresos pela coincidência.

-Você não tem que pedir desculpas... Eu fiz besteira... - Murmurou Julian, respirando longamente. - Eu não deveria ter... bem... eu não preciso repetir, não é mesmo- Falou, amargamente. Kanon olhou-o por alguns segundos, antes de notar que o outro esperava que ele falasse algo.

Pigarreou de leve, tentando ordenar os pensamentos. Sua conclusão? Agarre-o e beije-o. Mas balançou a cabeça com força, tentando livrar-se de toda aquela vontade reprimida.

-Você não teria feito aquilo se eu não tivesse provocado antes. - Falou Kanon, sério, olhando-o nos olhos. Julian sentiu-se arrepiar e desviou o olhar. Não agüentaria por muito tempo. -Olha pra mim, Ju. - Falou, mas Julian não se movimentou. - Por favor. - Suavizou a voz ao extremo, vendo o rapaz estremecer. - Não é uma ordem, entenda... É apenas um pedido.

Então, Julian virou a face novamente, encarando Kanon com frieza, algo que o assustou um pouco, embora o mesmo tentasse não demonstrar o susto que levara.

-Por que faz isso comigo, Kanon- Perguntou, seco.

-...Faço...? O que...- Kanon piscou diversas vezes, sem entender. - O que eu faço, Ju?

-Você é tão carinhoso, você é tão... Sei l�, tão desejável- Confessou o outro, aborrecido. - E isso me irrita, porque eu não consigo fazer algo assim!

-...Você não se acha desejável?

O rosto de Julian ficou de uma cor vermelha berrante. Kanon achou-o simplesmente um amor.

-Eu deveria- Ironizou o outro, mas sem conseguir disfarçar o imenso embaraço.

-Deveria. - Disse Kanon, sorrindo, sem se afetar. - Pessoas belas têm de saber que são belas. Senão, como saberão o quão lindas elas são?

-Decorou isso- Falou, sarcástico.

-Decorei... Fui apressado- Brincou Kanon, com um sorriso bem menor do que o anterior. Tentava de todas as maneiras quebrar as defesas de Julian. Eàs vezes, conseguia. Isso estava conseguindo desesperar o rapaz, que queria evit�-lo, odi�-lo... Mas não conseguia.

-QUE DROGA- Berrou Julian, se levantando. Kanon acompanhou-o imediatamente. - Droga, droga, droga! Que porcaria, Kanon! Por que você tem que ser perfeito em tudo que faz?

-Eu... Eu não sou perfeito, Ju...

-E por que tem que soar tão carinhoso? Por que tem que se mostrar tão carente? Por que tem esses olhos tão lindos, esse rosto tão expressivo? POR QUE DIABOS VOCÊ CONSEGUE TER ESSE DOMÍNIO SOBRE MIM- Berrou, agarrando-o pelo colarinho. - Por que, Kanon...- Os olhos do rapaz encheram-se de água. Afundou-se na blusa do amigo, chorando. Kanon, chocado demais, apenas permaneceu ereto, os olhos arregalados, a boca mais seca do que o normal.

-Eu... - Kanon tentou falar algo, mas calou-se quando Julian levantou os olhos avermelhados.

-Por que, Kanon- Murmurou.

-...Por que não me chama de K- Perguntou, tentando mudar de assunto.

-Não o quero chamar de K, apenas. E não saia da raia. - Falou, tentando ficar sério. - Por que você faz assim? Por que não me deixa em paz?

-Porque eu não posso. - Falou, e se arrependeu depois, ao ver o olhar incrédulo de Julian.

-Por que não- Sussurrou ele.

-Porque eu gosto demais de você para te tratar como qualquer pessoa. Você é simplesmente importante demais.

E não teve tempo de falar mais nada. Julian soltou-se dele e encarou-o, com os braços ao lado do corpo. Olhou para um grupo de pessoas que dançava freneticamente ao lado das caixas de som demoradamente, para depois virar-se para Kanon.

-Quer dançar?

Kanon demorou alguns segundos para assimilar o que o outro dissera. Se queria dançar? De onde tirara aquilo? Que tipo de desculpa era aquela?

-Eu... Quero. - Falou, e surpreendeu-se quando Julian puxou-o para a 'pista' pela mão, sem olh�-lo nos olhos. O que estaria tramando?

-

-Impressionante...nosso dia de folga e você escolhe vir pra cá.

-Ah... é divertido. E é a primeira vez que entramos juntos, como namorados. Olha lá o Dite...

-E o Carlo... -Kamus disse, instantaneamente arrependido das palavras que proferira.

-Amor...não quero pensar neles, ok? Especialmente depois da conversa que tive com Shaka mais cedo. -Milo parecia outra pessoa.

-Ah sim...eu e Mu ficamos muito curiosos. Conte-me logo.

-Daqui a pouco, vamos sentar primeiro. Estou vendo uma mesa vaga ali perto do Hyoga.

-

-Mas ele é...nossa...

-Eu disse. Meu irmão tem bom gosto.

-Muito. Julian é maravilhoso e parece gostar do Kanon também.

-Pois é, Di. Eu já disse isso pra ele, mas ele me diz que eu estou vendo coisas. -Saga disse, enquanto observava o irmão e Julian dançando.

-Se Kanon acha que você vê coisas, então somos dois a vê-las.

-Espero que eles se acertem. Essa família já sofreu muito por amor. -ele constatou, triste.

Diana levantou-se de sua cadeira, sentando-se no colo de Saga. Olhou-o fundo nos olhos, afastando os fios azuis que cobriam sua testa delicadamente. Beijou os lábios dele com amor, como se quisesse assegur�-lo de seus sentimentos.

-Mas acho que essa história vai mudar... -Saga disse depois do beijo, sorrindo. -A propósito...queria te perguntar uma coisa.

À vontade...

-Você... -ele parecia indeciso. Respirou fundo, como se quisesse tomar coragem. -Você gostaria de se casar comigo?

-O quê-ela parecia atônita, um sorriso nos lábios. Saga acompanhou-a.

É...eu estive pensando...

-Mas é claro que eu quero, meu lindo...eu te amo-ela disse, beijando-o de novo.

-

-Essa vai pros apaixonados-a voz de Marin anunciou e todos aplaudiram.

_You're just too good to be true _

_Can't take my eyes off you _

_You'd be like heaven to touch _

_I wanna hold you so much _

_At long last love has arrived _

_And I thank God I'm alive _

_You're just too good to be true _

_Can't take my eyes off you _

Saga e Kanon pararam de dançar por um minuto ouvindo as palavras de Marin. No mesmo instante ficaram sem graça, não sabiam para onde olhar. Coube à Kanon tomar uma decisão. Ele olhou para Julian, tocando de leve em sua mão.

-Vamos sentar... -ele disse.

Mas Julian não saiu do lugar. Estava com uma expressão diferente da frieza, paixão e amizade de antes. Kanon não sabia o que era ao certo. Quando tentou toc�-lo de novo, teve sua mão segura com força. Imediatamente os belos olhos azuis de Julian fixaram-se nos seus.

-Vamos dançar...por favor. -ele pediu, com a voz rouca.

Kanon sentiu um arrepio subir-lhe pela espinha, especialmente quando sentiu os braços de Julian contornarem seu pescoço e a cabeça dele cair em seus ombros, os cabelos azuis misturando-se aos seus. Abraçou o outro pela cintura e deixou o ritmo os embalar.

_Furdon the way that I stare _

_There's nothing else to compare _

_The sight of you leaves me weak _

_There are no words left to speak _

_But if you feel like I feel _

_Please let me know that it's real _

_You're just too good to be true _

_Can't take my eyes off you _

Tinha vontade de gritar para ele que o amava, pedir desculpas por ter mentido, pedir que ficasse com ele para sempre, que se tornassem muito mais que amigos inseparáveis. Mas sabia que aquilo seria impossível. Seu amigo tinha um namorado, um namorado que estava ali a poucos metros dele, ele podia sentir, observando-os. Imediatamente tentou soltar-se dos braços de Kanon, mas este impediu-o.

-Kanon...o Afrodite...não devíamos...

Segurando a cabeça de Julian em seu ombro, ele aproximou os lábios do ouvido do outro, murmurando logo em seguida.

-Por favor...não pense nele agora...

-Mas...

-Shh... -ele tateou até encontrar os lábios do outro, tocando-os de leve com os dedos. -Confie em mim...

Julian calou-se e deixou-se levar pelo amigo naquela doce melodia, que se parassem para pensar, combinava tanto com a história deles. Tinha em mente, ao convidar o amigo para dançar, desanuviar os pensamentos e o clima pesado que se instaurara entre eles, mas aquilo estava saindo como uma tortura.

De longe, Kanon podia ver Afrodite sentado no fim do balcão, olhando para eles com uma expressão que era um misto de felicidade e tristeza. Teve vontade de ir até l�, mas o abraço de Julian estava tão bom que ele perdeu as forças. Ele sorriu quando o amigo fez o sinal de positivo para os dois e forçou um sorriso. Agora as coisas pareciam se resolver.

_I love you baby _

_And if it's quite all right _

_I need you baby _

_To warm my lonely night I love you baby _

_Trust in me when I say _

_Oh, pretty baby _

_Don't bring me down I pray oh, pretty baby _

_Now that I found you, stay and let me love you _

_Baby let me love you... _

-Então você mudou?

-Não...ele mudou, meu amor...acho que Dite vai ser feliz agora. Aquele outro só servia para atrapalhar a vida dele...

-Você e Shaka estavam tramando então?

-De maneira alguma, Kamus... -Milo disse, soltando-se do namorado por um segundo. Dançavam olhando-se nos olhos agora. -Shaka me contou o que aconteceu e as atitudes de Dite. Acho que não vou precisar me preocupar mais...finalmente ele entendeu...

-Fico feliz. Pelo nosso bem. -Kamus falou, um tom um tanto triste.

-Desculpe-me por ter feito você sofrer. Falei coisas das quais me arrependo. -Milo disse, baixando a cabeça.

-Não, mon ange...você estava sendo você...e eu te amo assim...não vamos mais deixar nada nos separar, nem que seja por um dia...você promete?

Milo sorriu, fazendo que sim com a cabeça. Kamus sorriu e eles beijaram-se. Logo em seguida a música acabou e dessa vez foi a voz de Shina que avisou-os qual seria a próxima música da noite.

-Essa é pra soltar a franga! Não quero ver ninguém parado!

-Você precisa voltar ao bar, Kamus...elas enlouquecem com esse megafone... -Milo comentou, quando a conhecidíssima 'YMCA' começou a tocar. Kamus apenas sorriu.

Dançavam animadamente, até Diana e Saga resolveram juntar-se à eles. Saga procurou pelo irmão, mas só encontrou-o quando Kanon estava saindo pela porta acompanhado de Julian. Sorriu, animado. Ele esperava que as coisas se acertassem naquele momento.

-Oi, Dite... -a voz rouca de Carlo tirou os olhos de Afrodite da pista de dança, onde todos se divertiam. Fixou-se nele por alguns segundos, sentindo suas forças sumirem quando o outro se aproximava para toc�-lo no rosto.

-Ai, droga...já volto-Milo disse, rapidamente, soltando-se de Kamus e correndo na direção de Afrodite.

-Falei cedo demais... -Kamus murmurou, mas não parando de dançar, acompanhado de Saga, que tentava fazer a coreografia no refrão da música.

-Como vocês conseguem-Saga perguntou, fazendo o Y na hora do A. Kamus apenas riu.

-Hit gay...corre no nosso sangue... -Kamus comentou, sorrindo. Saga também sorriu. Procurou por Diana, mas ela estava indo na direção de Carlo. Balançou a cabeça.

-Dite! Você não deve ficar parado, vamos l�-Milo disse, puxando Afrodite de cima do balcão, tirando-o de perto de Carlo. Nem ao menos dispensou sua atenção ao italiano, que suspirou profundamente, resignado. Preparou-se para sair do bar quando deparou-se com Diana.

-Então eu acertei...ele te fisgou mesmo, Carlo. -ela disse, desdenhando.

-Di... -ao invés de xingamentos, ele parecia realmente triste. Aquilo quebrou a mulher, que entrelaçou seu braço no dele. Sentados em uma mesa afastada, Carlo observava Afrodite que, animado, fazia a coreografia da música, acompanhado de Kamus, Milo e Saga, que finalmente aprendera a ordem das letras.

-Eu acertei então...você o ama.

-Não acredito no amor.

-Então você não o ama?

-Não disse isso.

-O que você diz então?

-Não digo nada. Esse é o problema. Eu sou um merda...

Diana sorriu, evitando não concordar com aquela afirmação. Tinha pena de Carlo, mas no fundo, achava que Afrodite estaria melhor longe dele.

-Meu querido...quando você entender o que está acontecendo dentro da sua própria cabeça e coração, as coisas ficarão bem mais fáceis. Eu te prometo. E até lá...deixa Afrodite em paz.

-O QUÊ?

-Vai ser melhor pra vocês dois, Carlo...

Carlo levantou-se da cadeira, indignado, querendo sair dali. Esperava que pelo menos alguém o entendesse, o apoiasse. Mas estava sozinho, como sempre. Aquele era o castigo por passar tantos anos ignorando as amizades que lhe eram oferecidas.

Já na porta, ele olhou para trás. No mesmo momento, Afrodite olhou na mesma direção. Os olhos encontraram-se e ele entendeu, finalmente. Diana tinha razão. Ele iria se afastar. Deixar Afrodite ser feliz, mesmo que longe dele. Afinal, não era assim que o amor funcionava? _"Se você acha que algo é seu, deixe-o ir. Se ele voltar é porque sempre foi seu." _

Continua...


	21. Admissões

_**Notas das Autoras:**_

_**Celly:**_

_Como sempre, os comentários super bem vindos, cada dia que passa, fico mais animada em ver que vocês realmente adotaram esse fic. Bom, esse capítulo é gostosinho pra quem (como eu) virou fã de carteirinha de **Kanon** e **Julian**. Não vou contar mais nada, leiam e comentem, caso queiram. Um beijo em especial pra **Belier** que passou por aqui e deixou uma review fofa pra gente. Respondendo à pergunta dela...vamos pensar se teremos cenas de Mu e Shaka...lol...eu sei...eu não presto, com esse suspense todo._

_Boa leitura e até semana que vem!_

_**Ju: **_

_Ol� pessoal._

_Como a Celly mesmo já disse, os comentários nos deixam babando horrores. Nós ficamosàs vezes, até meio bobas. Nunca esperávamos que nosso bebê fosse ser tão reconhecido. _

_Como a fofucha já disse, K e Ju estão nesse capítulo, com toda a 'fofurice' que só os dois conseguem passar. O que eu posso fazer? Babo nos dois. E MUITO._

_Muito obrigada, boa leitura._

* * *

**Capítulo 21 **

-UAI EME SI EI- Berrava June, dançando animadamente em cima do balcão, estalando o salto.

-Aff, June, não empolga tanto... - Marin ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-UAAAAAAAAAI EME SI EEEI- E Marin virou para o outro lado, vendo Shina rebolando ainda mais do que June, num ritmo incrivelmente mais frenético. Balançou a cabeça.

-Se não pode vencê-los... - E, com um suspiro, imitou-as.

-Cara, essa música não termina nunca. -Falou Saga, já cansado de tanto fazer os mesmos movimentos.

-Ih, relaxa! Já tá no fim. -Gritou Milo, batendo bumbum com Afrodite, enquanto ambos coreografavam os movimentos.

-Você disse isso da última vez que eu perguntei. - Ironizou Saga. Milo apenas mostrou-lhe a língua e continuou a dançar com o amigo. Kamus apenas deu um risinho.

Então, depois de tempos, a música finalmente acabou. E foi muitíssimo aplaudida.

-Obrigada, amores. -June anunciou, erguendo os braços. - Agora... - E puxou o megafone da mão de Shina. - Que tal algo um pouco mais ousado?

Todos se entreolharam.

-Dite, sobe. - Marin chamou-o. Ele despediu-se rapidamente de todos, correndo para subir no balcão novamente. Com dificuldades para atravessar o enorme grupo de pessoas que congestionavam o lugar, teve de ser ajudado por Shina, que ameaçou 'encher todo mundo de porrada' se não o deixassem passar.

-Obrigado. - Disse, rindo para a moça de cabelos verdes, que sorriu, vitoriosa.

-Não há de que. - Falou ela, cheia de si.

-Preparados- June perguntou à platéia, que apenas gritou, extasiada.

Os quatro viraram-se de costas para o público delirante. As luzes do lugar se apagaram. O único lugar iluminado foi o balcão, onde os dançarinos continuavam imóveis. Um ritmo instalou-se por todo o local.

-Oh, pai do céu, eu não acredito que eles vão dançar isso... - Kamus deu um tapa na testa e Milo começou a rir.

_'Sex Machine'_ começou a tocar, enquanto os dançarinos começaram a fazer uma dança pra lá de enlouquecedora.

-Uhn, sugestivo... - E Milo deu um tapa no traseiro do namorado. Kamus apenas deu um pulinho pra frente, surpreso.

-Ei- E Kamus franziu o cenho. Mas tranqüilizou a expressão ao ver a cara safada de Milo. - Seu tarado...

-Hum, bastante. - Falou ele, felina e preguiçosamente. Puxou Kamus pela cintura, unindo-os. Pegou as mãos do namorado e colocou-as na sua cintura.

-Milo... - Kamus suspirou, depois. Realmente, ele era incorrigível.

-Dança comigo. - Disse, com um sorriso. Começou a movimentar os quadris sensualmente, mas num ritmo forte, enquanto Kamus abria um sorrisinho e erguia uma sobrancelha.

-Aff, o que eu não faço... - E virou os olhos, antes de começar a dançar também.

-Shina, sacode mais-June ordenou, agarrando a cintura dela e chacoalhando-a freneticamente, quase derrubando a moça do salto agulha.

-Eita-Afrodite agarrou a cintura de June. - Vamos fazer a cobrinha- Marin agarrou na cintura de Dite. Shina, sem escolha, desceu do balcão. Muitas pessoas correram para se juntarem ao trenzinho. Em poucos minutos, mais da metade da boate já estava em fila.

* * *

-Bom... Aqui estamos... - Sibilou Kanon, a voz alterada em um trágico tom fúnebre, na porta de sua casa.

É... - A voz de Julian estava do mesmo jeito. Olhou para baixo, esperando que o outro rapaz entrasse. Mas Kanon não o fez.

Pelo contrário, aproximou-se ainda mais do rapaz, fazendo com que Julian sentisse novamente o cheiro da água de colônia que tanto o fascinava.

-Quer entrar?

E Julian corou absolutamente. Kanon entendeu o que ele havia pensado, e não pôde deixar de corar também. Ambos mantiveram-se vermelhos, constrangidos e calados por segundos torturantes e incontáveis, até que Julian resolveu se manifestar.

-Acho melhor não... Afrodite não gostaria... Aliás, ele deve estar muito...

-Afrodite está torcendo por nós.

Então Julian arregalou os olhos.

-Como é que é-Quase berrou, chocado. Kanon sorriu ao ver a reação adorável do rapaz.

-Olha, Ju... Se eu te contar uma coisa... Promete que não vai me odiar- Pediu Kanon, ficando sério de repente.

-Oh, meu Deus... - Julian respirou fundo. -...O que é?

-Promete antes.

-Ei, eu não vou prometer nada enquanto não souber do que se trata. - Colocou as mãos na cintura. Kanon riu-se.

-Se não prometer simplesmente não vai saber de nada. - Falou, rápido.

-Ai, ok... Tudo bem, eu prometo que não vou me zangar MUITO se for algo realmente tão sério assim.

-Bom... Eu preferia que você dissesse que ia entrar, mas se prefere assim... - Falou Kanon, sacana. E Julian ficou ainda mais vermelho. - Não pense besteira, estou apenas convidando-o para entrar... para tomar um café, um refrigerante, conversar...

-Ah, tá. E eu não pensei nada. -Emendou Julian, quase embaralhando-se nas palavras.

-Sei, sei...

-Fala logo. -Disse, impaciente.

Kanon soltou um longo suspiro.

-Tudo bem, tudo bem... - E respirou fundo. - Era mentira.

-O que? Mentira? O que era mentira?

-Eu e Dite nunca estivemos juntos.

-Como assim-E Julian pareceu ficar chocado.

-Aquilo que eu disse... Foi pra chamar sua atenção...

-Oh, meu Deus. - Sibilou.

-Dite iria dizer 'Carlo' quando você perguntou o nome do namorado dele... Mas eles tinham meio que terminado uma relação que nem chegou à ser namoro, entende? E eu me coloquei no meio... Pra ver se conseguia fazer ciúmes em você. - Falou a última frase com um pouco de receio de ser rejeitado, algo que não passou despercebido de Julian.

-Oh, meu Deus... -ele repetiu.

-Eu sei...

-Oh, meu Deus...

-Ju, você só vai dizer isso-Kanon perguntou, tentando não rir diante da expressão aterrorizada de Julian.

-Além disso...eu não acredito! Kanon, como você pôde mentir? E ainda colocar o Afrodite nessa história...você é pior do que eu pensava! Sim, porque além de cego, você é burro. E mentiroso!

E Kanon baixou a cabeça. Realmente não tinha jeito. Eles não tinham mais jeito. Além de arruinar toda e qualquer chance que poderia ter com o outro, ainda prejudicara a amizade deles. Sabia como Julian era diante de mentiras.

Percebendo que Kanon estava longe em pensamentos, Julian deu um grito, chamando logo sua atenção. Olhou nos olhos dele, ainda balançando a cabeça.

-Você ouviu o que eu disse?

-Sim, que eu sou um imprestável. Eu sei, mas foi a primeira coisa que pensei.

-Você não pensou, K...

-Exato. Como sempre você tem razão. Eu vou entrar agora. A gente se fala qualquer dia desses.

E quando estava abrindo a porta para entrar na casa, foi surpreendido por um puxão. No instante seguinte, seus lábios iam de encontro aos de Julian, num beijo que ele ansiava há muito tempo. Nem teve muito tempo de aproveitar, porque quando procurava passagem com sua língua, sentiu-se ser solto por Julian, que agora ia subindo a rua.

-Ju... -ele chamou.

-A gente se fala, K...boa noite-ele respondeu com um sorriso.

* * *

-Ai, como meus pés doem...nossa senhora...

-Também, ninguém manda dançar que nem um condenado...

-Não enche, Milo...

Estavam, os que ainda restavam no bar, sentados, espalhados por todos os cantos. Milo, Afrodite e June conversavam em cima do balcão. Kamus e Saga bebiam um coquetel em uma das mesas. Diana, Shina, Aioria, Marin, Shun e Hyoga estavam sentados no chão mesmo, todos sem sapatos e os homens, sem as camisas.

-Hoje vocês estavam absurdamente empolgados, hein-Diana disse, olhando para o balcão. Afrodite sorriu, descaradamente.

-É o amor que deixa a gente assim. -June falou, cantarolando. Shun olhou para Hyoga, murmurando "Que cunhada que eu fui arrumar..."

-Bom, gente...tenho um comunicado a fazer... -Diana começou. Imediatamente todos olharam sérios para ela, que tentava controlar o riso.

-Ai, senhor...o que foi dessa vez-Kamus perguntou, indo para mais perto, acompanhado de Saga, que já sabia da notícia.

-É que...bom, gente...eu sei que muitos de vocês vão ficar tristes, mas...é a vida.

-Fala logo, mulher, que coisa-Milo reclamou.

-Bom, a chefinha de vocês vai casar. -ela disse de uma só vez.

Todos ficaram em silêncio. Foi preciso o grito de Afrodite para acorda-los. Em poucos minutos, Kamus vinha com uma garrafa de champanhe dos fundos do bar, e todos comemoravam. As meninas choravam e estavam discutindo entre si para saber quem seria a madrinha. Saga aproveitou a deixa para presente�-la com o anel de noivado.

-Mais uma coisa, gente...no tempo em que eu estiver ausente, o Carlo vai cuidar de tudo por aqui. Então, já sabem...ele vai estar no comando.

Todos fizeram um profundo silêncio. Discretamente, Milo e Kamus olharam para Afrodite, que não demonstrava nenhum sentimento diante daquela revelação.

* * *

Aproximou-se de sua casa, sentindo um estranho bolo na garganta. Teve a certeza de que não conseguiria dormir naquela noite. Não conseguiria deitar na cama que um dia dividira com ele. Não conseguiria deixar de sentir o aroma de rosas nos lençóis, já lavados milhares de vezes, mas que nunca pareciam perder o maravilhoso cheiro que só pertencia à ele. Suspirou longamente, colocando a chave na fechadura.

-Deixa-lo livre... - Murmurou, olhando para os próprios pés. - Como posso deixa-lo solto se ele não me deixa?

E quando foi rodar a pequena chave dourada, sentiu algo vibrar dentro do bolso da sua calça. Puxou o celular e levou-o ao ouvido sem muito ânimo, esperando para ouvir a voz de uma das amiguinhas. Mas não estava com cabeça pra isso.

-Carlo?

Reconheceu a voz decidida e feminina de sua melhor amiga. Sorriu fracamente para o nada, lembrando-se do que ela havia falado mais cedo.

-Fala, Di. - Ele falou, ainda sem muita empolgação.

-Nossa, que voz de enterro... - Ela falou, e, pelo tom da voz dela, pôde imaginar a careta que ela estava fazendo. Pelo tempo que se conheciam, sabia exatamente como ela reagia em cada situação. - Ainda com aqueles probleminhas?

-Probleminhas? Desculpeé gentil da sua parte querer suaviza-los, mas eu estou cheio de problemÕES. - O jeito como ele enfatizou as três últimas letras fez com a que a jovem do outro lado quase desse algumas risadas. Mas ela se controlou.

-Bom, tenho duas notícias pra te dar, e acho que você vai gostar de ambas, mas principalmente da segunda.

-Uh, duvido muito. - Ele falou, em tom fúnebre, abrindo a porta. Adentrou em sua casa, limpando os pés. - Acho que, pra me animar, só o Dite batendo na minha porta com uma roupa de enfermeira.

-Roupa de enfermeira?

-Ah, deixa pra lá... - Falou ele, balançando a cabeça. - Vamos, fale-me, o que é-Fechou a porta.

-Vou me casar.

E Carlo quase caiu.

-Meu Deus do céu-Exclamou, sentando-se no chão. - Diga-me que é o Saga, por favor.

-DUH...É CLARO que é o Saga. Óbvio, não?

-Ah, sei lá... Vai que você conheceu algum cara forte, bonito, sarado e apressado, que te pediu em casamento e...

-Ai, Carlo, menos, menos...

-Ahn, desculpe. - Pigarreou, e ela sorriu ao ver que o humor negro dele estava voltando. - Meus parabéns. Desculpe por não poder ser mais animado... Mas estou feliz por você.

-Se vier dizendo que finalmente eu vou desencalhar, prometo que desligo na sua cara.

Ele riu fracamente.

-Não vou dizer isso, Di. Longe de mim, visto que estou mais encalhado do que você.

-CARLO!

E ele riu novamente.

-Qual a outra notícia?

-Eu vou sair em lua-de-mel, claro... Então...

E Carlo parou por um momento, o celular preso entre o rosto e o pescoço, os olhos arregalados.

-Oh, meu Deus-Ele exclamou, e Diana teve que afastar o fone do ouvido para não ficar surda com o grito que ele deu logo em seguida.

-Calma, Carlo...

-Di, eu...

-É sobre isso que quero falar. - Ela falou, sorrindo, mas controlando-se.

Queria parecer bem séria, embora estivesse sendo bem difícil _(Vê-lo mudado daquele jeito era chocante, mas de maneira nenhuma desagradável)._

-Eu não vou importuna-lo, ataca-lo, beija-lo, despedi-lo, amedronta-lo, irrita-lo e etc etc. - Falou, rápido.

-Aff... - Ela deu um tapa na testa. - Sei... Não vai mesmo?

-Claro que não! Eu sei me controlar. -Defendeu-se, parecendo ofendido.

-Sabe mesmo?

-O que quer dizer com isso?

-Ahn... Nada, nada, esquece.

-Grunf.

-Bomé basicamente isso. Passa aqui outra hora para que eu possa te mostrar as pastas.

-Posso ficar com a sala também?

-Eita, até isso? Vai acabar gostando e me tirando de lá...

-Não prometo nada.

-CARLO...

-Tô brincando, poxa.

-Aham, sei. - Falou, descrente, pigarreando depois. - De qualquer maneira, estou esperando.

-Ok. Te amo, Di. Parabéns de novo.

-Não posso dizer que te amo, o Saga tá aqui do lado. Mas adoro você. Beijos e obrigada. - E desligou.

Ele olhou para o celular, sua face ficando estranhamente triste.

-Você pode, Di. O Kanon pode. Até o Milo pode. Por que nós dois não?

* * *

Lançou-se na cama macia, ainda sentindo o gosto dos lábios de Kanon. Riu-se ao lembrar-se do choque dele quando soltou-se para sair andando depois da surpresa, como se fosse tudo muito normal.

Porém, ficou sério ao lembrar do fato anterior.

-Mentiroso. - Falou, emburrando. Colocou os braços atrás da cabeça e mirou o teto. - Grande mentiroso.

Odiava mentiras. E Kanon sempre soube disso. Mas, mesmo assim, deixou-se levar por ela. Era repugnante, se pensasse assim. Mas, ao lembrar das palavras dele... Aquelas que não sumiam de sua memória de jeito nenhum...

_"Foi pra chamar sua atenção..."_

...Ele notava: Não era tão ruim assim.

-Eeei, pare! –Disse para si mesmo, balançando a cabeça. - Ele mentiu! Por mim... GAH... -E pulou da cama, correndo em direção ao banheiro. Livrou-se da toalha que havia colocado anteriormente e lançou-se debaixo da ducha fria, sentindo o corpo enrijecer diante daquilo. Mas era a única maneira.

- Brrrr... Você me paga-E pensamentos maliciosos invadiram sua mente. - Ei! Não exatamente DESSA maneira... - E corou violentamente.

Desistindo de tentar lutar contra certas coisas dentro de sua cabeça, decidiu-se por apenas explora-las um pouco mais, adicionando um detalhe ali... Outro acolá...

* * *

-..que foi?

-Oi, benzinho.

-Sheyla, já disse que não quero saber de ninguém. -ele disse e aquilo soou tão estranho, saindo de sua boca.

-Calma, Carlo. Já percebi que você não quer nada comigo, mas eu posso te ajudar.

-É, você pode. Não ligando pra mim, esquecendo que eu existo.

-Deus... -ela parecia chocada. É sério mesmo...você ama esse rapaz.

-Não acredito nisso.

-Você o ama.

-Não. -e ele não parecia mais tão firme naquela afirmação.

-Ninguém te conhece como nós, Carlo. Você nos toca, nos beija, nos usa. Você sabe que o ama...confirme...tudo fica mais fácil.

-Não.

-Não custa nada...

-Nunca.

-Carlo...

-Eu... -ele baixou a cabeça, dando-se por vencido, finalmente. -Sim.

-Espero que tudo dê certo, Carlo. Todos dizem que você não presta, mas até mesmo você merece ser feliz.

-Você acha mesmo?

-Acho sim, Carlo. É difícil, mas não impossível. Se você o quer, vai em frente. Mas não mude quem você é, ele tem que te amar pelo que você é.

-Eu sou um idiota, Sheyla. Ninguém quer alguém como eu...

-Carlo, mostre que ele é importante, mas não mude a sua essência, que eu tenho certeza que não é esse mal agradecido, chato, imprestável, frio.

-Obrigado... -ele disse, irônico, diante de tantas palavras verdadeiras.

-Da próxima vez eu cobro. Se não posso arrancar seu dinheiro na cama, pelo menos vou arrancar nas conversas.

-Você não presta.

-Você costumava gostar... -ela disse, maliciosa.

É, costumava. -e o rosto de Afrodite apareceu em sua mente. Ele sorriu, descobrindo qual era o motivo daquela mudança.

-Tchauzinho...eu tenho que ganhar a vida...

Desligaram e ele ficou deitado, olhando para o teto. Nunca imaginou que a pessoa que iria apóia-lo naquela situação seria uma prostituta. Mas como Sheyla mesmo dissera, elas o conheciam melhor que ninguém. Felizmente ele teria por onde começar. Traria o antigo Carlo, aquele que apenas Diana conhecera um dia, de volta, e se Afrodite não gostasse, era porque eles nunca foram feitos para ficar juntos.

_Continua..._

* * *

_**AVISO:** Pessoal, desculpem se estiverem faltando acentos, pontos de exclamação, vírgulas e pontos de interrogação. O não está aceitando esses comandos e os tira ou altera por outras coisas. Culpem-o! XD_


	22. Trocando alianças

_**Notas das autoras:**_

_**Ju:**_

_Ol�, pessoal! _

_Em comemoração às 149 reviews, estamos mandando dois capítulos ao invés de um só. Mas isso tem um motivo._

_Originalmente mandaríamos só quando completassem exatas 150... Mas pensamos que, além de ser uma tremenda bobeira não colocar dois caps por culpa de UMA review, um capítulo muito adorado ('leia-se' de passagem... Curiosamente, esse capítulo é o 24. Que karma! o.O), com um lemon que eu AMO de paixão seria colocado junto com o capítulo que o antecede._

_Desse jeito, preferimos esperar até semana que vem para colocar o lemon XD_

_Então... Boa leitura, e até semana que vem! o/_

_**Celly:**_

_Bom, meninas...acho que não tenho muito a dizer dessa semana pra cá. Cada elogio é um presentinho especial que eu espero não perder tão cedo. **Lili, Dark Wolf, Ilia-chan, Arashi, Faye, Anna-Malfoy, Rafaela, Pipe, Vivica, Calíope **(bem vinda de volta!)**, Paulili e Camis**. Obrigada mais uma vez pelo apoio!_

_Respondendo à algumas perguntas que foram feitas em capítulos passados. Eu havia anotado e acabei esquecendo de responder: a música **Unbelievable **é do grupo **EMF**. E **Calíope, **amiga, é claro que a **Edith** foi em sua homenagem...como não usar esse nome sem deixa-lo ligado ao seu fic..._

_Beijos em todas e nos falamos semana que vem!_

-

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 22:**

E assim passou-se um mês...

Todos estavam em polvorosos com o casamento de Saga e Diana. Ela não parava mais no Inferno, que havia sido escolhido como o local para a festa depois do casório. Carlo cuidava de tudo, surpreendendo a todos, sendo o primeiro a chegar e o último a sair. Como prometido, ele não havia importunado Afrodite. Aliás, ele não circulava muito pela boate, preferindo ficar no escritório. Portanto, eles não se cruzavam.

Milo e Kamus continuavam juntos, cada vez mais apaixonados, se aquilo era possível. Toda sexta feira eles se encontravam com Shaka e Mu para um jantar, que ficou famoso, já que Kamus era um mestre na culinária francesa e encantava a todos. Eles ainda tinham pequenos conflitos, mas tudo era sempre resolvido com ardentes noites de amor, ora no apartamento de Milo, ora no apartamento de Kamus.

Talvez as pessoas tão ansiosas quanto a futura noiva fossem Marin, Shina e June. Agora com seus respectivos namorados, elas viviam pelo bar comentando sobre vestidos e jogando indiretas para os respectivos de como seria bom se elas subissem ao altar também.

Kanon estava triste. Desde o beijo que trocara com Julian, não vira mais o rapaz. Ele partira no dia seguinte para Milão, onde tinha reuniões importantes. Eles se falavam ocasionalmente por telefone, mas não ousavam tocar no que acontecera entre eles. A amizade voltara de maneira sutil e eles estavam mais acostumados um com o outro, sabendo que o desejo de ambos ainda existia, só escondidinho.

Afrodite era a pessoa mais assediada no Inferno e ele não escondia gostar daquilo. Tinha sempre alguém oferecendo-se para ser sua companhia na noite, mas ele escolhera preservar-se, depois de tudo o que aconteceu, tanto com Milo como com Carlo. O italiano, aliás, era uma incógnita. Sabia que ele o estava observando, mas não conseguia encontr�-lo. Tinha vontade de fazê-lo, de confront�-lo. Mas não podia, ele simplesmente iria deixar aquilo como estava. Seria melhor para ambos. Então por que sentia um aperto no coração a cada dia que passava e Carlo não se mostrava mais o caçador de antes?

E foi nessa situação que chegou o dia do casamento...

-Ai, meu estômago. Caraca, eu vou ter um treco. - Falou Milo, colocando a mão sobre a barriga.

-Milo, não é você que está casando. - Falou Kamus, olhando de rabo de olho para o outro.

-Ai, eu sei... Mas não adianta. Eu sempre fico assim em casamentos. - Falou, parecendo não se afetar com o tom do namorado. Kamus deu um risinho, admirando o rapaz. Belíssimo, com um terno justo, negro, com risca de giz. Os cabelos soltos, mas estranhamente mais brilhosos do que nunca.

Mas Milo sempre arrumava um jeito de ser extravagante. Com os olhos pintados de preto e um brinco em forma de crucifixo que chegava até a metade do pescoço, ele conseguia bastante destaque.

-Eu não. - Kamus disfarçou, quando o rapaz virou para ele. Milo, então, deu um risinho, fazendo-o olh�-lo com a sobrancelha erguida. - O que foi?

-Deveria.

-Por que- Perguntou Kamus, sem entender.

-Um dia vamos subir lá. - Falou, simplesmente, fazendo Kamus corar. Não que não quisesse ficar junto com ele oficialmente, mas, para dizer a verdade, aquela idéia nunca havia lhe passado pela cabeça. - Oh, desculpe.

-Não se desculpe. - Kamus sorriu. - Eu acho uma ótima idéia.

E Milo abraçou-o pela cintura, com um suspiro. Kamus era bem mais do que ele um dia imaginou que teria... E estava tão lindo!

Com um terno azul escuro, bem ajeitado (e justo nos melhores lugares, pensou) e social, e sapatos negros, estava um verdadeiro sonho. Milo bem que insistira para que ele colocasse algo um pouco mais forte, mas Kamus se negara a fazê-lo, dizendo que não havia necessidade de aparecerem tanto.

-Milo, ela já vem. - Falou, ao ouvir a marcha nupcial tocar.

Ambos levantaram-se imediatamente ao vê-la, linda, etérea, com os longos cabelos ruivos penteados em um belíssimo arranjo e com uma tiara prateada, que muito lembrava uma daquelas coroas de contos-de-fada. Traja um longo vestido no melhor estilo medieval. Justíssimo, com um lindo espartilho, mas longe de ser vulgar.

-Uau- Exclamou Afrodite, piscando diversas vezes. - Gente, como ela tá linda- E foi cutucado por um Milo que pedia silêncio. - Ops, foi mal.

E Diana, sorrindo para os amigos, começou a entrar, de braços dados com o pai, um senhor de pouco mais de cinqüenta anos. No altar, um Saga muitíssimo nervoso apertava as mãos.

-Ai, meu Deus... - E os olhos de Afrodite encheram d'água. Sentiu-se feliz... E absolutamente triste. Não queria admitir, mas no fundo... queria demais estar no lugar dela. Queria poder estar com um alguém, poder amar e ser correspondido...

Carlo olhava para o rapaz, do outro lado da igreja. Já faziam horas que o observava... E ele não o havia notado. Algo que fora até bom, assim, ambos evitavam um momento constrangedor, num dia como aquele. Surpreendeu-se ao ver uma lágrima rolar pelo rosto do outro, atravessando o rosto, passando pela charmosa pintinha e morrendo nos lábios cor-de-rosa, entreabertos. Não pôde evitar um sorriso ao vê-lo emocionado. _"Isso só mostra o quão ele é especial"_ - Pensou, com um suspiro. Decidiu que deveria prestar atenção na melhor amiga, já que era ela a estrela do dia... Junto com Saga, é claro.

A bela chegou ao altar, sorrindo para o futuro esposo, com os olhos marejados. Ele sorriu-lhe carinhosamente. Viraram-se para o padre, que os olhava com ternura.

-Oh, pai, vai começar o falatório. - Milo rodou os olhos.

-Shh, cala a boca- Falou Kamus, cutucando-o nas costelas.

E o padre realmente começou a falar todas aquelas coisas bonitas que sempre são ditas, mas com um complemento próprio, que conseguiu emocionar até mesmo alguns cubos de gelo...

-Eu não acredito que seus olhos estão lacrimejando... - Sussurrou Milo, divertido, para Kamus.

-É apenas um cisco. - Falou o outro, rápido. Milo apenas riu marotamente.

-Um cisco? Sei...

Agora, porém, Afrodite não mais estava se contendo. As lágrimas escorriam fartas pelo rosto, mas ele as limpava com rapidez, esfregando as faces brutalmente com as mãos, deixando-as vermelhas pelo atrito forte.

-Saga, aceita Diana como sua legítima esposa, para am�-la e respeit�-la na alegria e na tristeza, na vitória ou na derrota, na saúde ou na doença, por todos os dias de sua vida, até que a morte os separe- Perguntou o padre, e todo e quaisquer murmúrios extasiados sumiram na mesma hora.

-Aceito. - Falou, olhando-a com carinho.

-E você, Diana, aceita Saga como seu legítimo esposo, para am�-lo e respeit�-lo na alegria e na tristeza, na vitória ou na derrota, na saúde ou na doença, por todos os dias de sua vida, até que a morte os separe?

-Aceito. - E a voz dela saiu tão empolgada que provocou até alguns risinhos. Mas nenhum deles debochado. A maioria das pessoas dizia 'que bonitinho!'

-Se alguém tem algo contra este casamento, que fale agora, ou se cale para sempre.

Ninguém manifestou-se.

-Então, eu vos declaro marido e mulher. Pode beijar a noiva. - E uma lágrima rolou do rosto de Diana. Saga limpou-a com o polegar, delicadamente, aproximando-se para colar os lábios nos dela, num beijo suave.

Afrodite, então, engoliu um pequeno soluço. A quem queria enganar? NÃO estava chorando por causa de Diana. Estava chorando por pena de si mesmo. Esperou que os noivos saíssem da igreja, sendo acompanhados pelos convidados (todos indo para a amada boate).

-Você não vem, chorão- Perguntou Milo, sorridente. Kamus sorriu-lhe também.

-Ah, já vou. - Falou, forçando um sorriso. - Vou respirar um pouco antes.

-Tudo bem, nos encontramos l�- E Milo saiu, puxando Kamus (que reclamava por estar sendo arrastado). Afrodite preocupou-se ligeiramente quando os viu entrar no carro (ambos falando sem parar), mas riu quando, segundos depois, estavam se beijando carinhosamente.

-Quem me dera. - Suspirou, colocando as mãos nos bolsos, virando-se para ir até algum lugar onde pudesse arejar a cabeça. Saiu andando, e nem notou que, da porta da igreja, um certo moço o observava atentamente...

* * *

O bar não era o mesmo que todos conheciam. Havia recebido uma decoração especial, em champanhe e dourado, as cores predominantes no vestido da noiva e no terno do noivo. Diana não queria manter o tradicionalismo, por ela, colocaria algo mais chamativo, mas em respeito à sua família e à de Saga, preferiu seguir o protocolo.

Antes de receberem os cumprimentos oficiais, ela seguiu para o segundo andar, onde tirou a enorme saia armada que compunha o vestido, ficando apenas com o espartilho bordado de pedras. Optou por uma outra saia, em estilo sereia, em tom champanhe que foi uma combinação perfeita com os sapatos stilletto dourados que usava. Soltou os cabelos, mas ainda mantendo a tiara. Era sua festa de casamento e esperava se divertir ao máximo.

Os convidados foram chegando aos poucos e dirigindo-se às mesas, que não haviam sido marcadas, apenas algumas, perto do bar, haviam sido reservadas para os familiares e amigos mais íntimos. Kamus e Milo, seguidos de June, Marin e Shina, com seus respectivos namorados, foram os primeiros a chegar. Logo que se acomodaram, Milo procurou por Afrodite.

-Ué, ele não disse que vinha logo atrás da gente-Milo perguntou-se.

-Ah, ele já deve estar chegando...do jeito que ele estava na igreja, não duvido nada que demore um pouco mais a chegar. -Kamus comentou, puxando o namorado para mais perto.

-Ih, olha lá quem chegou-Shina anunciou, olhando para a porta.

Num fenomenal terno azul marinho, camisa branca e sem gravata, para parecer mais jovial, um belíssimo Julian Solo estava parado à porta procurando por conhecidos. No final da enorme mesa onde os amigos estavam, uma pessoa prendeu a respiração.

* * *

Afrodite sabia que a festa já estava começando, mas ele ainda se recuperava. Era triste ter que encarar todos sendo felizes, com seus namorados, enquanto ele estava l�, solitário, apenas expressando sua felicidade por seus amigos. Para ele, não era justo. Ele que sempre fora tão assediado, tão desejado, não estar com ninguém era horrível.

-Afrodite... -uma voz conhecida falou, em tom inexpressivo. Ele virou-se imediatamente. Carlo estava impecável, ele podia reparar agora com mais clareza. O terno preto, com a gola em cetim grafite, camisa e gravata na mesma cor, ele estava maravilhoso. Isso só ajudou a aumentar sua vontade de ter alguém ao seu lado.

-Carlo. -ele forçou-se a dizer.

Carlo queria jogar tudo para o alto e abraçar o outro, secar as poucas lágrimas que ainda decoravam de maneira injusta aquele rosto belo e que ele tinha certeza que eram por sua causa. Mas não podia, havia prometido a si mesmo. Mas ele lhe parecia tão frágil...

-Estou indo para o Inferno. -e ele teve vontade de rir, diante daquela afirmação. Na verdade, ele já estava no inferno, longe dele. Controlou-se. -Se quiser uma carona...

Aquilo lhe soava vagamente familiar e ele teve vontade de recusar, mas quando deu por si, já estava dentro do carro com Carlo, ambos dirigindo-se à festa, um silêncio pesado e ingrato dentro do carro.

* * *

-Ei, aqui está você! Meus parabéns-Julian disse, animadamente, abraçando Saga. -Que bom que você casou com essa linda mulher, senão eu a roubaria de você. -ele disse, sorrindo, beijando uma das mãos de Diana, que corou diante de tanta cortesia e beleza.

-Humph, conta outra... -Saga disse, abraçado ao rapaz. Conversaram ainda por alguns minutos, mas os outros convidados também dispensavam atenção dos noivos e Julian logo resolveu deix�-los. Saga havia indicado a mesa onde ele poderia ficar, a maioria das pessoas já lhe era familiar.

Cumprimentava Ikki e Shura quando sentiu alguém passar a mão ligeira e discretamente por sua cintura. Olhou para cima e encarou um Kanon que lhe sorria malicioso. Retribuiu o sorriso, mas não seguiu-o, continuando a cumprimentar os amigos que há muito não via.

-Achei que estaria em Madrid, era isso-Kanon perguntou, fingindo estar aborrecido, tomando um gole de vinho.

-Menti. Não é assim que funciona-Julian devolveu a pergunta, com um sorriso, pegando a taça das mãos de Kanon e bebendo um gole também. -E a propósito, era Milão.

Kanon não soube o que dizer depois daquela declaração. Ela lhe pareceu uma indireta pelo que havia feito, mas também queria acreditar que sua mente estava lhe pregando outra peça. Resolveu mudar de assunto, seria melhor assim.

-Viu como minha cunhada é linda?

* * *

Chegaram na porta da boate. Afrodite parecendo muitíssimo interessado nas próprias mãos, que brincavam uma com a outra, displicentemente.

-Bom... Aqui estamos. - Falou Carlo, desligando o carro e preparando-se para sair. Afrodite foi mais rápido. Pulou rapidamente para o lado de fora, trancando a porta com rapidez.

Nervoso, virou as costas e começou a andar em direção à porta. Porém, sua educação (não era exatamente só isso, mas ele não poderia admitir que tinha algo por trás) foi mais forte.

Respirando fundo, virou-se para Carlo, que estava chegando.

-Obrigado. - Falou, olhando para os próprios pés.

-Olha, não precisa ser assim.

E Afrodite olhou-o nos olhos. Carlo notou a mágoa estampada neles e teve vontade de arrancar toda aquela melancolia dali... Só não sabia como.

-Assim como- Perguntou, fingindo-se de bobo.

-Não aja como se não soubesse do que estou falando.

-Então não fale... Pois você sabe que eu vou agir como se não soubesse do que você sabe que eu sei. - Falou, irônico.

-Ironia não combina com você. - Falou, com uma calma tão genuína que fez Afrodite quase explodir.

-E o que você sabe sobre mim- Colocou as mãos na cintura, batendo o pé no chão.

-Sei que você está chateado, que não quer me ver nem pintado de ouro... mas que fica perto de mim, embora não queira admitir.

-Mas você é um metido, mesmo! Eu não gosto de você!

-Eu não disse nada. - Falou, sorrindo. O outro deixara escapar uma verdade e tanto. Afrodite corou, irado. Bufou, passando a mão pelos cabelos.

-Obrigado pela carona. É só. - E abriu a porta, entrando imediatamente, sem dar nem tempo para Carlo segui-lo. O outro apenas deu um risinho maroto.

-Pelo menos, uma confirmação. - Deu os ombros e encostou-se na porta. Iria demorar mais um pouco, senão, iriam desconfiar deles. Na verdade... o que importava?

* * *

-B�, ela é linda, claro. - Falou Julian, com um sorrisinho. - Mas eu esperava mais de você.

-Hein?

-Esperava uma desculpa melhor.

E Kanon corou imediatamente.

-Mas como você ficou presunçoso, hein- Falou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

-Moi- Inventou um sotaque francês que fez Kanon dar um risinho. O pai de Julian era francês, e rapaz vivia falando nesse idioma, pois achava bonito. Kanon francamente achava francês um saco, mas quando Julian falava... Ficava estranhamente... sensual. - Párdon, monsieur...

-Hum, e ainda fica falando difícil... Francamente, Julian... - Falou, balançando a cabeça, fingindo reprov�-lo.

-Ah, é... - E o rapaz apenas sorriu, passando a mão ligeiramente pela cintura de Kanon, como o mesmo outrora fizera. - E o que posso fazer para me desculpar pela minha repentina mudança de personalidade- Falou, num tom inocente.

* * *

Do outro lado, Afrodite suspirava, sentando-se no bar. Milo o avistou e, mesmo relutando em sair dos braços de Kamus, foi até ele.

-Salve, Dite. - Falou, erguendo a mão num gesto de saudação. Mas o outro não esboçou qualquer reação positiva. - Eita, o que aconteceu?

-Digamos que casamentos me lembram que estou na seca. - Falou, com um falso, mas convincente senso de humor. Milo riu, puxando-o pela cintura.

-Não fique. Prometo que faço uma festinha particular pra você hoje à noite. - Falou, rindo.

-Eu ouvi isso, viu- Kamus falou atrás, e Milo olhou-o, fingindo susto.

-Oh, não se preocupe. Tem lugar pra mais um, certo- Perguntou para Afrodite, que sorriu. Era incrível como aquele casalzinho conseguia levantar seu astral.

-Claro, nossa casa é grande, né, Milozinho- Falou, tentando entrar no clima, passando o braço pela cintura do rapaz. Kamus não perdeu tempo. Atravessou a braço pela cintura do namorado também.

-Namorado e amante oficial, não briguem, por favor. Eu sei que sou gostoso, irresistível e etc etc, mas tem Milo pra todos. - Falou. Afrodite e Kamus se entreolharam, soltando o rapaz. - Ei! Ei! Mas...

E os dois amigos deram os braços e saíram andando, enquanto um Milo corria atrás, fingindo indignação, enquanto exclamava 'Voltem aqui, seus traidores!'.

Do outro lado, Carlo deu um risinho.

-Ahhh...o seboso sabe sorrir-a voz de Diana surpreendeu-o. Ela olhou na direção onde Carlo olhava e constatou o motivo do sorriso.

-Di...está tão linda...e eu estou...muito feliz, de verdade. -ele disse, abraçando-a.

-Não sabe como é bom ver você assim, Carlo...me lembra o velho Carlo...aquele que eu me apaixonei...

-Ih, não vem com essa não que agora você é uma mulher casada-ele brincou, segurando-a no colo. Saga veio ao encontro deles, sorrindo.

-Querendo roubar minha mulher?

-Humph, ela já foi minha antes, ok-Carlo disse em tom brincalhão. Diana ficou roxa de vergonha. -E se você a fizer sofrer, eu arranco seu coração com um garfo!

-Ei,ei,ei...calminha-Saga disse, fazendo o sinal de paz e amor com os dedos.

-Carlo... -Diana interrompeu-os, segurando em uma de suas mãos. Quando teve a certeza de que tinha a atenção do outro, começou. -...É sério. Eu e Saga queremos que você tenha a mesma felicidade que nós estamos tendo. -Carlo baixou a cabeça. -Não tenha medo de arriscar, você merece aquela gracinha que está ali... -ela indicou Afrodite com a cabeça e Saga concordou. -...e ele também te merece...

-Ele não gosta de mim. Eu o magoei muito.

-Sim, eu sei...mas nada diz que você não pode consertar seu erro, não é?

Os olhos de Carlo se iluminaram. Agora ele sentia-se confiante para tentar algo mais. Podia ser que Diana não tivesse noção, mas o apoio dela era fundamental naquilo tudo. Ele sorriu, abraçando os dois.

-Pode deixar. Eu prometo que vou fazer tudo certo dessa vez. -e desceu as escadas que levavam ao salão onde algumas pessoas já dançavam.

Saga e Diana se olharam, abraçados.

-Eu espero que ele consiga. Realmente espero.

* * *

-Seja você mesmo. Eu gosto de você assim... -Kanon disse, sem pensar muito na implicação daquela frase.

Os olhos de Julian faiscaram e ele mordeu os lábios para não agarrar Kanon ali mesmo. Por fim, suspirou profundamente.

-Infelizmente, meu amigo...acho que a realidade mudou...e você vai ter que se acostumar com o novo Julian Solo. -ele disse, beijando de leve o rosto do amigo e levantando-se da cadeira. Tirou o paletó e caminhou, confiante até onde Afrodite estava. Trocou algumas palavras com ele e logo estavam dançando no salão, animadamente.

De longe, dois pares de olhos os observavam atentamente.

* * *

-Acho que vamos ter problemas... -Shaka falou, olhando para o salão, onde um animado Julian Solo cercava um Afrodite ainda mais animado.

-Deixa de ser negativo, fofo...quer beber-Mu disse, sacudindo o copo de vinho na frente do namorado. Shaka olhou-o assustado.

-Credo, Mu...não tô te reconhecendo...onde está meu namorado comportado?

-Ficou em casa...eu quero me esbaldar hoje...e se você não quiser, tem um monte de gente que quer...tem um cara ali que não pára de olhar pra mim... -Mu disse, provocando.

-Vamos dançar...anda logo... Shaka puxou Mu pelo braço, praticamente arrastando-o para o salão. Olhava para todos com cara de mau, como se quisesse mostrar que o lindo rapaz de cabelos lavanda era seu e de mais ninguém. A Mu coube apenas rir daquilo tudo.

-Entendeu esses dois-Kamus perguntou, quando Mu e Shaka passaram por eles.

-Sim...Mu estava provocando Shaka...e o bobinho só pra variar caiu no jogo dele...isso sempre funciona... -Milo disse, como se já conhecesse aquilo.

-Como é que você sabe disso, hein-um Kamus desconfiado perguntou.

-Ah, me poupe, Kamus...fazer ciúmes é clássico pra qualquer relacionamento...ou você acha que eu despertei isso que você sente aí dentro só porque meus cabelos são azuis? Por que você acha que eu te provocava tanto, fazendo piadinhas e tudo o mais?

-Ora,seu trapaceiro...

Quando Kamus se preparava para atac�-lo, Milo apenas esquivou-se, colocando os braços do amante em torno de sua cintura e beijando-o logo em seguida. Rapidamente, os pensamentos vingativos evanesceram da cabeça do francês.

* * *

-Tá funcionando- Murmurou Julian, ao ouvido de Afrodite.

-Está. Ele tá vermelhinho, vermelhinho. - Riu-se, divertido.

-Hum, que bom... - Sibilou ele, girando, fazendo Afrodite ficar de costas para Kanon. Deslizou a mão pelas costas do sueco, que sentiu um arrepio correr pela espinha. Kanon franziu o cenho.

-Mas que abusado- Reclamou para si mesmo, sem notar que o comentário havia sido alto. Virou as costas e foi em direção ao bar.

-Ah, que droga- Bufou Julian, indignado. Estava pronto para largar Afrodite, mas viu Carlo. Lembrou-se de algo que Kanon havia lhe dito sobre eles... E não pode deixar de ter um pensamento malvado.

-Dite...

-Sim?

-Me dá um beijo?

O choque foi tanto que Afrodite até parou de dançar.

-Como é- Perguntou, piscando aflito.

-Por favor... - Suplicou, com os olhos lacrimosos. Afrodite suspirou, aborrecido.

-Olha, Julian, eu entendo que queira fazer ciúmes no Kanon, mas ele é meu amigo.

-Não é por causa do Kanon, Dite.

-Então, por que seria- E Julian fez um movimento com a cabeça, indicando Carlo, que estava à alguns metros, com uma taça nas mãos, observando-os. Afrodite olhou e quase congelou. Irado, virou-se para Julian.

-Não se meta na minha vida, ouviu bem- Rosnou, empurrando o rapaz e saindo da pista com brutalidade. À Carlo coube se espantar e ir atrás dele, enquanto um Julian suspirava.

-Droga. Ele entendeu errado. - E, com outro suspiro, olhou para Kanon. Um pensamento malvado passou por sua cabeça. Sorriu, safado, e foi para uma área completamente afastada dele, e muitíssimo movimentada. Teve uma ótima idéia...

* * *

Afrodite batia o pé num canto, aborrecido, de braços cruzados e olhos fechados. De tão aborrecido, nem notou a aproximação lenta de um corpo conhecido.

Sorriu-lhe, mesmo sabendo que o outro não notara.

Afrodite continuou do mesmo jeito, tendo uma reação apenas quando sentiu uma mão escorregar por seu braço, acariciando o tecido macio.

-AH- Berrou, afastando-se com tanta rapidez que quase caiu para trás. Carlo amparou sua queda, e ambos ficaram naquela posição por segundos... Carlo teve vontade de rir quando notou que deveriam estar parecendo dançarinos de tango. Afrodite, parecendo notar a situação em que estava, empurrou-o, passando a mão nos cabelos, limpando as roupas e esfregando a pele, como se ele fosse tóxico. Isso fez Carlo ficar um pouco triste, mas não fez nada. Não o podia culpar por se sentir assim.

-Quer dançar- Perguntou, fazendo o outro ficar surpreso.

-Claro que não- Falou, demorando para dar uma resposta. Carlo apenas suspirou.

-É apenas uma dança, Afrodite.

-E eu a recuso. - Falou, impetuoso, cruzando os braços. Carlo deu um risinho. - Mas do que diabos você está rindo?

-Do quanto você é orgulhoso. Está louquinho para dançar comigo, mas não quer admitir. - Resolveu usar a mesma estratégia de antes. Afrodite apenas franziu o cenho.

-Se pensa que vou responder que não sou orgulhoso, pegar sua mão e sair dançando, você é um idiota. Sou orgulhoso sim, e gosto de sê-lo.

-Ok, ok. Então, vamos conversar?

-Não.

-Oras, eu SÓ quero conversar!

-Olhe para os lados. Tem milhares de pessoas com as quais você pode conversar. Passar bem. - E virou-se para ir.

-Você é um cabeça-dura- Berrou o outro, fazendo-o grunhir.

* * *

Para onde havia ido? Agora estava arrependido por não ter seguido seus movimentos. Será que iria embora novamente, para aparecer tempos depois? Como apareceria da próxima vez? Com uma mulher grávida de gêmeos? E o pensamento o fez tremer.

Já havia bebido uns copos de vinho, uma bebida muitíssimo afrodisíaca, na sua opinião. Levou o terceiro ou o quarto aos lábios, provando, deliciado, o conhecido sabor. Mas isso não o fez ficar tão bem quanto queria...

Suspirou. Mas, para seu alívio e surpresa, ouviu uma voz conhecida cham�-lo, apesar do tom ser bem diferente do habitual. Virou-se.

-Onde estava- Perguntou, tentando não parecer ansioso. Julian apenas sorriu, aproximando-se dele.

-Bebendo um pouco. - Falou, e Kanon pôde notar o quão difícil parecia para ele ficar de pé.

-Ah, meu pai! Julian, você está bêbado- Perguntou, insanamente.

-É claro que não- Disse, afetado, colocando as mãos na cintura. Kanon balançou a cabeça. Quando alguém dizia que não estava com aquela convicção, era porque realmente estava.

-É melhor eu te levar pro hotel... - Falou Kanon, pronto para se levantar. Mas Julian empurrou-o de volta para a cadeira. - Mas, que diabos...!

-Shh, estamos numa festa! Alllôôô, alguém em casa- Tinha vontade de rir da sua performance perfeita.

-Julian!

-Aff, deixa de ser chato- E, colocando uma mão espalmada no peito dele, sentou-se de lado em seu colo, displicentemente. Kanon arregalou os olhos imediatamente.

-Eu acho melhor que...

-Por que você tem que achar tudo?

-O que- Ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Por que é sempre você que tem que achar tudo, que escolher tudo? EU quero escolher o que dizer, fazer e tudo o mais. E EU sei muito bem o que quero, Kanon- Falou, embaralhando as palavras por querer.

Kanon virou os olhos. Não deveria contrari�-lo... Mas o simples fato de tê-lo nos braços o deixava bem incomodado. Se ele se insinuasse um pouco... Teria certeza que perderia o controle.

-E o que você quer- Perguntou, não resistindo.

-Isso. - E envolveu o pescoço do outro, calando os lábios dele com os seus.

* * *

-CABEÇA DURA? CABEÇA DURA-Afrodite virou-se novamente, caminhando, feroz na direção de Carlo, que só teve a opção de recuar. Na verdade, conseguira o que queria, tinha a atenção do outro.

-É...você simplesmente ignora tudo o que aconteceu...

-E você deveria fazer o mesmo, pelo bem de todo mundo. Que ódio!

Carlo estava surpreso. Era a primeira vez que ouvia Afrodite falar abertamente sobre o que havia acontecido, e ele queria esquecer tudo. Ignorou o aperto no coração que sentiu ao ouvir aquelas palavras.

-É isso o que você quer-Carlo perguntou, aproximando-se perigosamente de Afrodite, que ficou parado.

-É o que mais quero. -ele disse, sem muita convicção.

Carlo balançou a cabeça, suspirando profundamente, um ar de quem estava desistindo.

-Então tudo bem. Eu não vou mais te importunar.

E passou por ele sem falar mais nada. Afrodite ficou com o coração apertadinho, pensando se não havia jogado uma chance de ser feliz pela janela. Os olhos de Carlo por um momento lhe pareceram tão amargos, tristes.

-Ai, meu pai... O que eu fiz-ele disse em voz alta.

* * *

-Ju...Ju... -Kanon tentava se desvencilhar dos lábios de Julian, mas ficava cada vez mais impossível, especialmente porque o outro resolvera passar os braços em volta de seu pescoço, impedindo-lhe de movimentos mais bruscos.

Julian ignorava solenemente qualquer pedido do amigo. Na verdade ele ficara um pouco apreensivo por tomar aquela atitude, mas no fundo, estava cansado de todo aquele chove não molha entre eles. Se tinham que ser apenas amigos, o seriam, mas se existia uma chance de serem algo mais, e ele tinha que tomar uma decisão, ele o faria.

Absorto que estava em pensamentos, só tomou conta de que não era correspondido com a mesma paixão, quando Kanon colocou as mãos em seu pescoço, bruscamente empurrando-o de seu colo. Com o choque, ele caiu no chão, enquanto o amigo levantava-se da cadeira, arrumando a roupa.

-Você...você está bêbado, Julian...e eu...

-K... -sua voz agora não tinha mais a malícia de antes e apenas o tom jovial e amigo tão conhecidos de Kanon.

-Eu acho melhor lev�-lo pra casa, Julian. - Agora era Kanon que usava de um tom extremamente formal ao falar com o amigo.

Rapidamente Julian arrependeu-se do que havia feito. Fingir-se de bêbado para seduzir Kanon não havia sido uma boa idéia e agora ele havia percebido. Teve uma vontade súbita de esclarecer-lhe tudo.

-K...eu não estou...

-Está sim! E não discuta comigo-Kanon disse, o dedo apontado em sua direção.

-Tudo bem...você não precisa me levar não...eu vou ficar bem... -Julian disse, triste.

Na mesma hora Kanon sentiu-se culpado. Aproximou-se lentamente do amigo, ajoelhando-se perto dele. Afastou alguns fios azuis que cobriam-lhe o rosto e sorriu levemente quando o outro sorriu, um sorrisinho fraco e melancólico, fechando os olhos. _"Ele está bêbado...provavelmente não se lembrará de nada amanhã"_, ele pensou.

-Como quiser. Mas deixe-me ao menos te levar lá pra mesa, vamos... -Kanon disse, levantando-se e estendendo uma das mãos para que Julian pudesse segur�-la. Mas o amigo não o fez.

-Não preciso da sua piedade, Kanon. Me deixe aqui e volte para sua diversão.

-Mas...

-Mas nada. Volte agora, me deixe em paz. Você só sabe estragar tudo...

-Estragar-Kanon disse em voz alta. -Por Deus, você está bêbado!

-E daí? Qual é o problema?

-Não acredito que está dizendo isso...

-Vai dizer que nunca fez nada com alguém que estivesse bêbado-ele perguntou, ironicamente. Não entendia porque estava fazendo aquilo, mas era o mesmo motivo que lhe moveu a magoar Kanon ao falar de Isaac.

-Realmente, Julian. Eu nem sei porque me importo. -Kanon disse, desapontado, passando pelo moço no chão, voltando para os amigos. Podia ouvir, de longe, Saga anunciando que Diana jogaria o buquê.

_Continua..._


	23. firmando laços

_**Nota das autoras: **_

Ju:

_  
Bem, eu realmente não sei o que dizer. Acho que dei todos os avisos no capítulo anterior. _

Tudo o que eu tenho a dizer é 'Boa leitura' e 'divirta-se'!

**Celly:**

_Só posso dizer que o próximo capítulo é um dos meus preferidos. Até semana que vem, então!

* * *

_

**CAPÍTULO 23:**

Apesar de Afrodite ter fingido que estava tudo bem durante tempos, ele sabia que estava bem longe disso. Não poderia demonstrar tristeza. Era o casamento de sua melhor amiga! Seria muita falta de consideração sair contando os problemas por aí num dia como aquele.

-Vamos l�- Diana posicionou-se de costa para todos. O que ninguém sabia é que havia um Saga dizendo-lhe exatamente em que posição deveria jogar.

-Eu vou pegar! Eu vou pegar- Berrava Milo, tentando escapar da mesa, onde um Kamus segurava-o pela cintura com força.

-Milo... - Falou, severo. O rapaz murchou.

-Ahhh, Kamus... Por que você nunca me deixa fazer coisas legais- E sentou-se, cruzando os braços e emburrando. Kamus apenas deu um risinho. Conhecia por demais o charminho do namorado, e não se deixaria cair nele novamente.

-Porque talvez você tenha um discernimento bem estranho para 'legal'- E recebeu um pequenino soco no braço, rindo ao ver o jeito indignado com o qual Milo reagiu.

-Tente conseguir algo essa noite, bonitão. - Falou, fazendo bico e virando o rosto. Kamus apenas abaixou o rosto de leve, roçando os lábios na bochecha de Milo, para lev�-los até o ouvido.

-É um desafio- Murmurou, fazendo Milo dar um risinho malvado.

-Se quiser interpretar como um... - Falou, maroto, deixando que o outro o envolvesse pela cintura e lhe tomasse os lábios com sutileza.

-É UM! É DOIS! É TRÊS- Berrou, e, seguindo as instruções do marido, lançou para a esquerda. Infelizmente (ou felizmente), o buquê mudou de direção, caindo não nos braços de Milo ou Kamus, mas sim nos braços de um Kanon pra lá de distraído.

-HEIN- Arregalou os olhos. Imediatamente, vivas, gritinhos e palmas ecoaram, e ele se viu corando de vergonha, enquanto o irmão ria muito do outro lado.

-Seria uma linda noiva. - Disse Milo, debochado. - Mas tenho a ligeira impressão de que é bom cuidar bem do noivo... - Por mais que Kamus o estivesse cutucando, Milo não se calou.

-Que quer dizer com isso- Perguntou, franzindo o cenho. E Milo apontou para um Julian que sorvia um copo de vinho com tanta rapidez que parecia água.

No milésimo seguinte, apontou para um outro sujeito, que o observava atentamente.

-É mais seguro cuidar do que é seu. - Falou, com um sorriso maroto.

-Hunph, Julian não me diz respeito. - Falou, sem expressão, olhando enojado para o buquê.

-Não mesmo- Ergueu uma sobrancelha, e Kamus apertou-lhe a perna, pedindo (ou ordenando) silêncio. Milo apenas sorriu para ele, e voltou-se para o outro rapaz.

-Ora, seu...

-Fale o que quiser, se a verdade dói tanto.

Então, ressentido, Kanon virou-se, vendo, aterrorizado, o homem começar a se aproximar de Julian. Disse um nervoso 'com licença' e saiu correndo em direção ao bar, levando consigo o buquê.

Na mesa, Milo apenas começou a rir. Kamus suspirou longamente.

-Quantas vezes eu já disse para você parar com isso?

-Muitas. - Falou Milo, como uma criança recebendo uma bronca.

-E quantas vezes você me obedeceu?

-Uma ou duas.

-E quantas você me desobedeceu?

Milo pareceu pensar. Sorriu, debochado.

-Já perdi a conta.

-Ah, Milo, não sei como eu te agüento... - Murmurou, colocando a mão na testa. Milo apenas riu, beijando-o no rosto.

-Eu faço idéia. - Disse, encostando-se no outro.

-Devia parar de tentar ser cupido.

-Os casais que eu juntei nunca reclamaram. - Falou, antes de aconchegar-se nos braços de Kamus.

-Aff...

* * *

No bar, Julian levava mais um copo aos lábios. Mas antes que pudesse sentir o líquido de dentro dele, o copo foi puxado de sua mão. Indignado, olhou para o lado, disposto à cair no pau com alguém. Calou-se imediatamente ao encarar o par de olhos azuis mais lindos que conhecia.

-Vamos pra casa, Julian. - Falou, seco.

-Casa? Nós- E pareceu meio perdido.

-No seu estado, só se eu fosse maluco pra te deixar ir sozinho de carro. Vamos. - Falou, puxando-o pela mão. Julian apenas sorriu, deixando-se conduzir por ele.

Foram até os noivos, que conversavam tranqüilamente.

-Licença, pombinhos. - Falou. Ambos deram risinho quando o viram. - Que houve?

-Mãos dadas, nééé? Di, você acertou a mão no lance do buquê, hein- E foi cutucado pela esposa. Kanon corou ao notar que estava realmente de mãos dadas com Julian. Mas disfarçou.

-Ele está mais pra lá do que pra cá. Vou lev�-lo até em casa. Sabe como é, quero garantir que não haverá nenhum carro batido amanhã...

-Aham, sei... - Falou Saga, descrente, recebendo outro cutucão de Diana. - Bom, então, boa noite. - E, desta vez, foi uma cotovelada. - Ei, Di!

-Aff, boa noite, casal vinte. - Falou Kanon, com um risinho. - Nos vemos outra hora. Adorei a festa, felicitações e tudo o mais.

-É, tchauzinho. - Concordou Julian, mas antes que pudesse falar qualquer outra coisa, foi puxado por um impaciente Kanon.

-Eita, Di... Tenho a ligeira impressão de que temos um novo casal à solta...

-Jura- Disse ela, sarcástica. Ele apenas riu, dando-lhe um beijinho.

_Alguns minutos depois..._

-Julian, coloca o cinto. - Falou Kanon ao amigo, sentado no banco do carona, olhando para o lado de fora. A cena era inocente ao extremo, e Julian estava tão... Chacoalhou a cabeça para evitar pensamentos como aquele.

-...Tá... - Murmurou o outro, obedecendo a ordem do amigo, voltando à observar o vidro. Surpreendeu-se quando alguns pinguinhos minúsculos espalharam-se pela superfície.

-Chuva. - Falou Kanon, suspirando. - Detesto chuva.

Alguns minutos de silêncio até que chegaram à casa de Kanon. Incrivelmente, uma chuva absurda havia despencado do nada.

-Droga. - Murmurou, aborrecido. Saiu do carro imediatamente, trancando-o com rapidez. Sentindo a água começando à encharc�-lo, correu para abrir a porta de Julian, que fez o mesmo, só que bem mais lento. Apressado, trancou a porta e puxou-o pelo pulso. Correram até a porta, ambos surpresos pela mudança climática tão repentina.

-Brr, que frio. - Murmurou Julian para si mesmo, abraçando-se. Kanon evitou olhar para aquela cena.

Destrancou a porta de casa, entrando. Julian ficou parado ao lado de fora.

-Entre. - Falou Kanon, mas o rapaz não se moveu. - O que foi?

-Vou voltar ao meu apartamento. - Virou-se para sair, mas Kanon, rápido, puxou-o pelo ombro, fazendo-o encar�-lo nos olhos.

-Por que?

-Não me sinto bem aqui, Kanon.

-Engraçado.

-O que?

-Você não me parece mais tão bêbado. - Falou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Julian olhava-o chocado. Havia esquecido completamente de sua encenação. Virou-se para sair, quando foi segurado por Kanon.

-Entre. Está chovendo demais. Não sou o amigo desnaturado que você pensa que eu sou. - Aquilo soou como um tapa.

Adentraram a casa escura em silêncio. Julian seguindo Kanon, que acendia as luzes, tirando o paletó e deixando-o no chão.

-Você é incorrigível mesmo. Coitada da Judith. -Julian disse e quando Kanon fez menção de perguntar sobre o quê ele estava falando, apenar olhou para o terno no chão.

-Ah, Judith não está em casa. Dispensei-a do trabalho. Estamos sozinhos, depois eu arrumo tudo.

E Julian calou-se. Não queria imaginar as implicações daquela última declaração.

* * *

-Gente, eu vou pra casa, se vocês não se importam...

-Ah, qual é, Afrodite? A festa ainda está na metade- Milo reclamou.

-Muitas emoções pra um dia só, meu amigo... -ele disse, sorrindo. -Importa-se se eu pegar o carro?

-Você é um chato! O Kamus é um chato...e eu fico aqui querendo me divertir e ninguém quer se divertir comigo... -Milo fez bico e Afrodite achou uma graça, já Kamus virava os olhos, numa evidente desaprovação.

-Eu me divirto com você-Mu gritou, não muito longe dali e Shaka balançou a cabeça negativamente. -Se meu namorado não achar que isso é traição.

-Por Buda, como você é infantil...especialmente quando está bêbado. -Shaka disse e Mu apenas deu-lhe a língua.

Milo sorriu e puxou Mu pela mão, arrastando o rapaz até a pista de dança, onde os convidados ainda dançavam sem se importar com a hora.

-Bom, Kamus... Avisa pro festeiro que eu levei o carro, tudo bem?

-Claro, Dite... Nós vamos lá pra casa depois da festa, então nem se preocupe...

-Aproveitem o resto da noite... -ele disse, sorrindo.

-É, você também!

Assim que saiu do bar reparou na chuva torrencial que caía. Correu até o carro, tomando cuidado para estragar muito a roupa. Já dentro do carro ligou o rádio e dirigiu-se para casa, onde esperava tomar um banho bem quentinho e dormir a noite inteira, sem ter que se preocupar com qualquer outra coisa.

Aproximando-se do prédio, viu um carro familiar parado na esquina oposta. Achou que estava vendo coisas, não seria possível. Mas ao descer do carro, a chuva grossa caindo, ele avistou uma pessoa sentada à soleira da porta, impedindo a passagem de qualquer morador.

-Você não cumpre mesmo com a sua palavra. -ele disse, firme, olhando para a pessoa, que estava de cabeça baixa.

-Desculpe... Eu só queria... Deixa pra lá... -ele disse, levantando-se ainda sem olhar para Afrodite, que estava estarrecido diante daquela reação.

-Carlo... -ele chamou, fraco. Detestava parecer dominado naquele momento, mas era exatamente assim que se sentia. O outro virou-se rapidamente.

-...

-O que você queria?

-Nada demais...

-Então vai pra sua casa, Carlo. Está chovendo demais... -Afrodite falou, subitamente preocupado.

-É, talvez amanhã...

-Como assim?

-O carro quebrou. Mas não se preocupe. Eu durmo lá dentro... -ele disse, virando-se novamente.

Imagens da enorme e quente cama de Carlo vieram à cabeça de Afrodite. Os lençóis de linho puro, agradáveis de se tocar. Imaginou também o outro, dentro de um carro desconfortável, molhado, poderia ficar doente. _"Argh, droga...por que eu me importo?"_, ele pensou. No segundo seguinte, segurava o braço de Carlo.

-Vem comigo. Pode dormir no sof�, eu te arranjo umas roupas secas.

Carlo sorriu fracamente. Não havia pretendido nada daquilo e prometeu discutir com Afrodite caso ele ousasse tocar naquele assunto. Havia aparecido lá para dizer que mesmo que eles nunca mais tivessem nada, que aquilo não o prejudicaria no bar, que ele poderia ficar tranqüilo. Mas aquela chuva torrencial começara a cair, o carro enguiçou e ele não sabia mais o que fazer.

-Mesmo-ele parecia um menino que havia ganho um presente inesperado. Seus olhos brilhavam, mesmo que ele não quisesse demonstrar.

-Dorme no sofá. -Afrodite parecia impassível e por um momento Carlo achou que ele estava convivendo muito com Kamus, tamanha frieza.

Entraram no prédio, subindo os poucos lances de escada rapidamente. Afrodite abriu a porta, indicando que Carlo deveria entrar primeiro. Ele o fez, tirando o paletó preto e olhando para os lados, procurou um lugar onde coloc�-lo.

-Por que está fazendo isso-Carlo perguntou, quando Afrodite voltou da área de serviço com uma cesta de vime, para que Carlo jogasse as roupas molhadas ali.

-Não queria ser o culpado caso você morresse dentro do carro. -ele disse, sem esboçar muita emoção.

-Claro... -Carlo disse, sentando-se no chão.

Afrodite sentiu-se culpado, mas não demonstrou. Caminhou até o quarto de Milo, onde procurou por roupas limpas e toalhas. Levou tudo para o banheiro e voltou para a sala, onde Carlo estava na mesma posição.

-Tem roupas e uma toalha no banheiro. -ele disse, antes de voltar pelo mesmo corredor, entrando em seu quarto.

Foi somente quando, de dentro do quarto, ouviu a porta do banheiro ser trancada, que Afrodite permitiu-se respirar profundamente. Jogou-se na cama, os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Era uma tortura convidar Carlo para passar a noite ali, mas ele sentia-se por demais culpado em deixar o outro dormir no carro.

_"Bom, eu tenho que ser forte. Tranco a porta e estarei salvo...ele não vai ousar fazer nenhuma besteira..."_, ele pensou, enquanto tirava as roupas molhadas e colocava um roupão. _"Mas não custa nada fazer um chocolate quente enquanto isso..."._

Correu para o outro banheiro, de dentro do seu quarto, tomando um banho rápido. Decidiu lavar os cabelos pela manhã, seria melhor. Suspirou, escovando-os enquanto colocava o roupão novamente. Deu uma olhadinha no espelho e balançou a cabeça.

-Força. Você consegue. - Saiu.

E desceu, indo em direção à cozinha.

No banheiro, Carlo deixava a água quente escorrer pelas costas, tentando não pensar que estava sozinho em casa... Com ele. Bateu a cabeça na parede para tentar se livrar dos pensamentos que lhe ocorreram, mas isso não os fez passar. Apenas lhe fez ter um princípio de dor de cabeça bem forte.

-Merda. - Grunhiu, aborrecido, saindo do box. Começou a se secar rápido, sem notar que o estava fazendo porque tinha pressa em ficar perto de Afrodite.

Saiu do banheiro, já devidamente vestido com as roupas de Milo, que ficaram um pouquinho justas, mas muito confortáveis. No mesmo momento, sentiu um delicioso cheiro, que o incitava à segui-lo. Na ponta dos pés, confiou em seu olfato.

Quando já estava perto da cozinha, ouviu a voz de Afrodite à entoar uma música conhecida, enquanto terminava de arrumar um pratinho com alguma coisa gostosa.

Parou na porta, hipnotizado pela visão. Aquele roupão era uma provocação dele, só podia ser. Porém, ao not�-lo tão compenetrado, tirou logo essa idéia da cabeça.

-_Do you really want to hurt me, do you really want to make me cry... _- Cantarolou Afrodite, antes de se virar e dar um pequeno gritinho ao ver Carlo.

-Oi. - Falou, com um sorriso.

-Não me assusta- Falou, aborrecido, virando-se novamente para o fogão.

-Ah, desculpa, eu não queria...

-T�, que seja. - Falou, pegando o bule com a bebida e o pratinho. - Faz um favor pra mim- Perguntou, sem olh�-lo, fingindo estar preocupado com qualquer coisa banal.

-Claro. Que quer que eu faça- Perguntou, prestativo.

-Pega duas canecas ali pra mim, e me segue, okay- Falou, mais suave. Carlo o fez imediatamente e foi atrás do rapaz. Quase caiu algumas vezes, preocupado com o balanço suave dos quadris do outro. O roupão estava muitíssimo bem preso, e ia até o joelho, para a decepção de Carlo.

Chegaram a sala, e Afrodite sentou-se no tapete, sem notar que o roupão subiu até a metade da coxa. Carlo, hipnotizado, ajoelhou-se na frente dele.

-Chega mais perto. - Falou Afrodite, sem graça, e Carlo não pôde evitar um sorriso. Aproximou-se na hora. Imediatamente, Afrodite jogou um cobertor (que estava em cima do sofá) em cima das pernas de ambos. - É melhor ficarmos aquecidos por um tempo. A chuva pode ter feito a gente pegar um resfriado. - Falou, frio, servindo um pouco do chocolate fumegante para o moço ao seu lado.

-Obrigado. - Falou, Afrodite nada respondeu. Apenas ofereceu-lhe biscoitinhos, que o outro aceitou sem pestanejar.

-Quer ver TV ou ouvir música- Perguntou Afrodite, olhando para baixo, as mãos fixas na caneca. A cena era deveras sedutora... Carlo engoliu em seco, tentando controlar-se, algo que começava a ficar mais difícil.

-Nenhum dos dois. Gostaria de conversar.

E Afrodite olhou-o, seco.

-Sobre o que?

-Sobre... - E Carlo pareceu pensar. - Não sei, algo interessante.

-Por exemplo- Perguntou Dite, sorvendo um pouco do chocolate com delicadeza. Carlo contemplou-o passar de leve a língua nos lábios, para limpar deles os vestígios de chocolate. Parecendo acordar, suspirou.

-Ahn... Música- Arriscou, e Afrodite riu.

-Pode ser. - Falou depois, tentando não mostrar que fraquejara.

-Tem algum artista favorito- Perguntou Carlo, não deixando de imaginar a importância que aquela conversa NÃO tinha.

-Ah... Eu gosto de Culture Club... Information Society... Queen... - Falou, sem muito ânimo. - E música clássica... E você?

-Eu gosto de música eletrônica. - Falou, com um suspiro. - E coisas mais melódicas também...

-Legal. - Falou Dite, seco.

Mantiveram-se em silêncio por alguns segundos, até que Carlo suspirou alto.

-Não gosto disso.

-De que- Perguntou Afrodite, olhando-o.

-Desse clima pesado. Eu só quero conversar legal. Podemos?

E Afrodite emudeceu.

* * *

-ATCHIM- Julian espirrou. Kanon apenas suspirou.

-Pegou uma gripe. - Falou, virando os olhos. - Bem feito. É o castigo pra quem mente.

E Julian abaixou os olhos. Kanon sentiu um aperto no peito.

-E... - Antes que Kanon dissesse algo, ouviu um barulho alto. No instante seguinte, estava tudo escuro.

-O que foi isso- Perguntou Julian, e Kanon pôde ouvir um certo medo em sua voz.

-A luz acabou. - Grunhiu. - Já volto.

E, quase tropeçando em alguns móveis, foi em direção ao armário. Tateou a parte de dentro, encontrando as duas caixinhas que queria e suportes. Caminhou de volta à sala.

-Julian? Cadê você?

-Estou no mesmo lugar de antes. - Falou o rapaz, em tom divertido.

Kanon soltou outro grunhido, ajeitando os suportes sobre a mesinha. Com um pouco de dificuldade, riscou um fósforo e acendeu uma vela.

-Hum, clima romântico. - Disse Julian, tentando fazer uma piadinha. Kanon ruborizou, notando que realmente era verdade. Concentrou-se em acender as outras.

-Julian Solo-Kanon disse, o rosto sendo iluminado brevemente pela luz das velas.

-ATCHIM! ATCHIM! ATCHIM! Merda-Julian disse, caindo sentado no chão. Kanon tentou não fazê-lo, mas começou a rir, impiedosamente. -Isso, seu desgraçado, ri mesmo da tristeza alheia... Eu te odeio...

Kanon riu ainda mais, colocando um dos candelabros no chão, entre os dois. Afastou os cabelos de Julian e sorriu. Ele parecia um menino doentinho. Imediatamente repreendeu seus pensamentos, que insistiam em estar presentes nele... Como mais do que um amigo.

-Vamos pro quarto-Kanon perguntou, no instante seguinte sentindo-se um tolo por falar daquele jeito.

-Hein?

-Meu quarto tem banheira, Julian...vou esquentar água e você toma um banho. O que você estava pensando-ele disse, num tom muito mais gélido. Julian, que a princípio o olhava malicioso, apenas devolveu o olhar na mesma intensidade.

-Em nada... Nada mesmo... -ele disse, baixinho, seguindo o outro para o segundo andar...

* * *

-Acho melhor não, Carlo - Ele disse, frio, olhando pra frente.

-Não te entendo. Não entendo mesmo.

-Carlo, toda vez que a gente conversa ou tenta conversar, tem uma briga. Que droga...deixa tudo como está...

-Você se contenta com isso-Carlo perguntou, olhando para o lado, fixando-se em Afrodite, que ainda olhava pra frente.

-...

-Olhe pra mim, Afrodite. Eu mereço muito mais que isso.

Afrodite olhou-o, com raiva.

-Você acha que merece? Me poupe, Carlo...eu deveria ter te deixado lá naquela droga de chuva, isso sim! Você não merece nada de mim, a não ser o meu desprezo- Ele disse, levantando-se e caminhando para o quarto, furioso. Surpreendeu-se quando não ouviu Carlo falar nada.

Jogou-se na cama, as lágrimas caindo. Não queria brigar com Carlo, muito menos falar as coisas que falou, mas foi tudo muito rápido, as palavras saíam com tanta facilidade, com o simples e puro intuito de magoar, que ele não conseguia se controlar.

Ouviu um barulho de porta batendo. _"Será que Milo brigou de novo com o Kamus?"_, ele pensou, levantando-se da cama e abrindo a porta. Caminhou pelo corredor, constatando o que sua mente custava a acreditar: uma pilha de roupas estava em cima do braço do sof�, as roupas de Milo, as mesmas que ele havia emprestado para Carlo.

-Eu não presto... -ele disse em voz alta, pegando a camisa nas mãos e levando até o rosto. Já estavam com o cheiro característico e inebriante do italiano. Foi até a janela onde a chuva ainda caía. Fixou bem os olhos e viu o carro de Carlo, parado. Um vulto caminhava na direção do mesmo.

-Seu burro... -ele disse, novamente, dessa vez correndo para o quarto e trocando de roupa.

_Continua..._


	24. Mais Que Amigos

**NOTA DAS AUTORAS:**

**_Ju:_**

_  
FINALMENTE!_

_Chegamos finalmente à um dos lemons mais fofos que eu já tive o prazer de escrever. T.T Eu AMO esse capítulo. Amo MESMO. _

Se vocês pensaram que ia ser um lemon do Dite com o Carlo... PÉÉÉÉ. Resposta errada. Ainda vai demorar bastante para que esses dois patetas finalmente se entendam.

Porém... hahahaha... COF, COF.

Deixa pra lá.

Boa leitura!

**_Celly:_**

_Nossa, nem preciso comentar o quanto eu gosto desse capítulo. Aliás, eu pareço uma mãe boba sempre elogiando o filho...vão l� leiam e se ele for digno de comentário, sigam em frente._

_Boa leitura e não nos matem por terminarmos aonde paramos!_

_Até semana que vem e obrigada a todas pelas reviews!_

_

* * *

_

Capítulo 24

Ju, tá pronto. - Chamou Kanon, colocando a mão na água, provando sua temperatura.

Ahn... Já vou... - E Julian se aproximou preguiçosamente.

Toma um banho quente, você tá precisando. - Ergueu-se, pronto para sair. Mas Julian pegou seu braço. - Sim?

Acho que você também...

O que- Kanon pareceu um tanto chocado. - Mas o que você quer diz...

E Julian puxou-o, beijando-o nos lábios. Kanon arregalou os olhos, surpreso.

Como agora sabia que o rapaz não estava bêbado, sentiu-se tentado à corresponder.. Envolveu a cintura dele, sentindo o outro abraçar-lhe o pescoço. Vencido, forçou a língua de leve contra os lábios macios do rapaz, e surpreendeu-se quando ele entreabriu a boca, permitindo sua passagem.

Rapidamente escorregou a língua para dentro, deliciado por finalmente poder fazer o que sempre quis. Então, provocou a língua de Julian com a sua, fazendo-o corresponder com ousadia e ferocidade.

Separam-se algum tempo depois, respirando com um pouco de dificuldade. As mãos de Julian viajaram para a camisa de botões de Kanon, que parou-as.

O que pensa que está fazendo- Perguntou, sério. Adorara o beijo, claro e obviamente. Mas, àquela altura, ele já não tinha certeza de mais nada.

Você não vai tomar banho comigo- Perguntou o outro, inocente, enquanto os olhos azuis brilhavam de malícia. No fundo, estava morrendo de medo.

Kanon revirou os olhos.

Eu acho melhor... -Kanon começou, mas Julian calou-o, os dedos pressionados contra seus lábios.

Cansei desse jogo, K... - Ele disse, aproximando-se ainda mais, os corpos quase colados. -Você me quer?

Kanon não respondeu. Tirou a blusa do pijama, jogando-a no chão. Abraçou Julian pela cintura, beijando-o apaixonadamente, fazendo com que aquela pergunta fosse respondida com gestos e não com palavras.

Julian tentava sorrir naquele beijo, mas a língua de Kanon era por demais exigente e demandava toda atenção que poderia ter. Enroscou a sua na dele, em carícias mútuas e amorosas. Sentiu sua blusa ser tirada e finalmente os corpos se tocavam. Havia sido uma longa espera e ele agora queria aproveitar-se dos braços do outro e não pensar em nada mais.

Kanon não mais lutava contra aqueles sentimentos que tinha certeza que eram correspondidos. Iria amar Julian naquela banheira quente, já havia decidido.

Ainda segurando-o pela cintura, foi caminhando lentamente para frente, empurrando Julian conseqüentemente para trás, nunca deixando aqueles lábios adoráveis livres de seu beijo.

Pararam quando Julian alcançou a borda da banheira com a perna. Só então Kanon o soltou, somente para olhar fundo nos olhos do possível futuro amante. Sorriu, maliciosamente, correndo os dedos pelos lábios do rapaz, que estavam mais vermelhos que de costume.

Pronto para seu banho- Ele perguntou, levantando uma das sobrancelhas.

Julian sorriu-lhe, maldoso.

Eu estou... - Murmurou, sensual, colocando as mãos na cintura de Kanon. - Mas... E você?

Kanon deu um risinho, colocando as mãos em cima das mãos de Julian, conduzindo-as para baixo, a fim de retirar o restante do pijama. Notou que o rapaz corou ao fazê-lo, mas pensou que não era nada demais.

_"Oh, meu Deus do céu..."_ - Julian pensou ao vê-lo apenas com a roupa íntima. Tinha bastante consciência de que começava a avermelhar, e não pôde deixar de imaginar o que o outro iria pensar.

Ju...- Murmurou, ao vê-lo parado na sua frente, os olhos baixos, um tanto preocupado. - Você...?

Ham? O que- E pareceu acordar. - Não, não. Não é nada. Apenas um pouco de... - Diria nervosismo, mas resolveu trocar as palavras. -de... de... ansiedade. - Falou, querendo se dar um tapa depois, ao ver a cara que Kanon fez. Um misto de comédia e desejo.

Não precisa... - Murmurou Kanon, deliciado com a reação de Julian. - Vem cá.. - E envolveu o quadril dele, trazendo-o para perto. Beijou-lhe o pescoço de maneira feroz, mordiscando-o de vez em quando. Sentiu o corpo de Julian tremer de leve.

Entendendo isto como excitação, continuou as carícias com mais ousadia, deixando as mãos apalparem o corpo dele com apreciação.

Julian não sabia mais de nada. Estava perdido em todas aquelas sensações, e sentia que poderia desfalecer à qualquer minuto.

... - Kanon traçou um caminho de beijos molhados até a bochecha de Julian. Ao chegar ali, beijou-a com ardor. Subiu até o ouvido. - Ju... - Murmurou, quente. O jeito como falara seu nome... Julian sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha.

Ficou imóvel quando sentiu as mãos de Kanon chegarem ao cós de sua calça. Pensou em pedir para o outro parar, mas ao vê-lo tão entregue resolveu deixílo tirar sua calça também. Enquanto isso, deslizava as mãos pelos cabelos azuis, ainda úmidos.

Kanon resolvera encurtar o tempo perdido, removeu a calça juntamente com a roupa de baixo de Julian. Sorriu ao perceber que o amigo apresentava uma ereção considerável. Achou melhor não tocíla. _Ainda_.

Vamos, antes que a água esfrie... - Ele disse, olhando nos olhos de Julian, segurando-o em seus braços e colocando-o dentro da espaçosa banheira, que mais parecia uma jacuzzi.

Você... não vem-Julian perguntou, incerto. Ao mesmo tempo que queria estar com Kanon, sentia-se indeciso também. Prometera a si mesmo que não abriria a boca para falar nenhuma daquelas frases de duplo sentido ou que causassem impacto no outro. Mas não adiantava, sempre que olhava naqueles olhos azuis era como se um pouco se sua sanidade se esvaísse.

Kanon sorriu-lhe, entrando na banheira no instante seguinte, livrando-se da roupa que faltava. Ficaram sentados, um olhando para o outro, analisando-se, até que Kanon finalmente resolveu tomar a iniciativa.

Cruzou o curto espaço entre eles, pressionando Julian contra a borda, beijando-lhe o pescoço, agora molhado, lambendo as gotinhas de água que escorriam de seu cabelo.

Nunca pensei... Você é lindo, Julian... Você vai ser meu hoje... - Ele disse, prendendo os braços do outro, um de cada lado, espalmados, mordendo o lóbulo da orelha dele, arrancando-lhe um gemido.

Instantaneamente, Julian travou.

Kanon notou a mudança do rapaz, e olhou-o, preocupado, ainda prendendo seus braços.

O que foi- Perguntou, suave, encantado pela visão de um Julian iluminado apenas pelas velas que levara para cima.

Eu... - E Julian olhou para cima, corando absurdamente. Kanon sorriu-lhe de leve.

Não fica com vergonha, Ju. - Falou, sutil. - A primeira vez de um casal é sempre a mais difícil.

E Julian arregalou os olhos.

Então, você sabe que é a primeira vez?

Óbvio, não? Que eu saiba, nunca dormimos juntos... - Deu um risinho, fazendo Julian corar ainda mais.

K... Você não... Você não entendeu...

O que eu não entendi- Perguntou Kanon, confuso. Julian suspirou.

Repete o que você falou... As primeiras coisas...

A primeira vez é a mais difícil e... - Aí, Kanon entendeu. Arregalou os olhos imediatamente, soltando os braços de Julian, sentando-se na banheira, olhando-o fixamente, enquanto o rapaz olhava para baixo, ruborizando mais à cada milésimo.

...É... - Murmurou Julian, sem saber o que falar ao outro.

Por que não me disse- Perguntou Kanon, parecendo estar com dificuldade em juntar as palavras.

Eu tive vergonha. - Falou o outro, num suspiro.

Ora, Julian, não é vergonha nenhuma. - Disse Kanon, compreensivo, erguendo a mão para tocar no rosto do rapaz. Acariciou-o com delicadeza, fazendo-o erguer a cabeça e olhílo nos olhos.

Não- Perguntou, temeroso, e Kanon sorriu, deliciado pela inocência do rapaz, que sempre se mostrava sedutor.

Claro que não. - Murmurou o outro, aproximando o rosto do rosto dele. Roçou os lábios nos lábios dele. - Eu tenho uma pergunta pra você, Ju... E eu quero que você me responda sensatamente.

Oh, céus. - Julian sentiu a respiração falhar, mas fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça. - D...Diga.

Você quer mesmo fazer isso- A pergunta pareceu ecoar em sua mente.

Imediatamente imagens vieram à sua cabeça, os dois crescendo juntos, um confortando o outro nos momentos mais difíceis, comemorando os fatos alegres. Sempre estiveram juntos e ele sempre soube que sentia algo maior que amizade por Kanon. Lembrou-se da foto que tiraram juntos, de Kanon segurando-o no colo, da expressão de felicidade, de amor. Naquele momento, tudo pareceu ficar pateticamente claro.

Eu... Eu quero sim, Kanon...

Está nervoso... -Kanon disse, olhando-o, compreensivo.

Por que não estaria- Ele perguntou, olhando para o próprio colo encoberto com a água quente.

Não fique... Se você tem certeza... Eu prometo ser gentil. - Kanon murmurou, aproximando-se lentamente, afastando os cabelos azuis que cismavam de cair no rosto do outro.

Eu tenho. Eu tenho certeza. -Julian respondeu, segurando a mão de Kanon, sorrindo-lhe levemente.

Então, vamos. -Kanon disse, levantando-se da banheira, esticando uma das mãos para Julian, que o olhava minuciosamente, os olhos deslizando involuntariamente para o abdômen bem trabalhado, as pernas longas e fortes. Suprimiu um gemido, Kanon era... era... não arranjou palavras.

Mas...

Eu vou te amar na minha cama. Você merece isso, meu lindo. Depois... - Ele disse, quando Julian levantou-se e abraçou-o. - ...depois eu prometo que te dou um banho caprichado... - Ele completou, repetindo as ações de antes e tomando o outro em seus braços, caminhou até o quarto escuro.

Colocou Julian em sua cama como se ele fosse cristal, e, rapidamente voltou ao banheiro, para pegar um dos candelabros. Realmente teriam romance naquela noite, tudo conspirava à favor deles. Não conseguia acreditar que estaria com Julian do jeito que só imaginava estar em seus sonhos.

Iluminando fracamente o quarto com as velas, deparou-se com Julian deitado no meio de sua cama, as pernas abertas, um olhar sedutor e apreensivo ao mesmo tempo. Era convidativa aquela visão e ele policiou-se para não se jogar na cama e agarrílo. Ao invés disso, sentou-se displicentemente na ponta da cama e tocou aquele rosto tão conhecido e tão amado.

Ju... Meu Ju... - Ele disse, arrancando uma risada de Julian. - O que foi?

Não sabe há quanto tempo eu esperei para ouvir isso... - Ele disse, de olhos fechados, absorvendo aquelas palavras.

E você não imagina quanto tempo esperei para ouvir você dizer que esperava que eu lhe dissesse o que sempre quis dizer. - Falou, com a voz doce. Julian apenas riu novamente, enchendo o quarto com sua risada divertida. Kanon sorriu-lhe, chegando perto para deitar ao seu lado.

Ah, K... - Julian suspirou, abraçando-o de lado, juntando-se à ele. - Eu te amo tanto...

Aquilo fez Kanon quase perder os sentidos. Respirou fundo, levando a mão até os cabelos de Julian, acariciando-os com carinho. Ouviu o rapaz suspirar.

Também te amo, Julian... Muito... - Murmurou. Não teve tempo de dizer mais nada. No instante seguinte, seus lábios eram tomados em um beijo doce... Mas fogoso.

Logo Julian estava sentado sobre seu ventre, prendendo seus braços abertos (como outrora ele fizera na banheira) e provando-lhe os lábios com uma ousadia fenomenal.

Kanon soltou um silvo ao sentir o rapaz ajeitar-se sobre seu colo, esfregando o corpo no dele com leveza.

K... - Murmurou Julian, junto ao ouvido dele, parecendo perdido. Kanon conseguiu soltar os braços das mãos dele e virou-o rapidamente, sorrindo depois ao vê-lo deitado, com os cabelos azuis espalhados pela cama, num desenho angelical e devasso.

Ju... Você é lindo... Demais... - Murmurou, abaixando-se para beijar não os lábios, mas sim o pescoço do rapaz, que deu uma inspirada profunda de ar, fazendo Kanon quase rir. Sabia que era a primeira vez do rapaz, por isso, teria de ser compreensivo com as reações dele, já que tudo seria novo demais.

Olha quem fala... - Ele ainda teve tempo de ironizar uma frase, antes de soltar um gemido. A língua de Kanon agora fazia um perigoso percurso, passando pelo pescoço, e parando em seu coração, que batia descompassado.

À Kanon coube sorrir e continuar as carícias, dessa vez descendo mais um pouco, alcançando um dos mamilos rosados de Julian, que recebeu primeiro lambidas e, logo em seguida, mordidas leves. Julian tirou as costas da cama, aquilo havia sido bom demais. Não sabia se agüentaria por mais tempo.

K, eu quero...

O que você quer? Fala pra mim, Ju... Fala que eu faço... - Ele disse, subindo novamente, equiparando seus olhos com os do amigo, acariciando aquele rosto lindo com as costas da mão.

Você. Eu quero você agora...

Mas, Ju... - Ele estava assustado e desapontado. Pretendia provocar mais o futuro amante, mostrar à ele as coisas boas de uma noite de amor, mas aquela declaração era como um banho de água fria.

K... - Ele disse, apoiando-se nos cotovelos, olhando-o fundo nos olhos. - Esperei muito por você. Só seria com você, com mais ninguém. Deixemos as preliminares de lado... Me ame agora... - Fez uma pausa. - Ou então...

Ou então o quê-Kanon perguntou, afastando-se daquele corpo tentador.

...perca-me para sempre. -ele disse, confiante.

_"Oh...golpe sujo, Julian Solo...muito sujo..."_, Kanon pensou, aproximando-se novamente do outro, dessa vez, empurrando-o de encontro à cama de novo.

Assim não vale...mas quem sou eu pra discutir diante dessas opções-ele perguntou, tomando os lábios do outro para si novamente.

Julian aconchegou-se na cama, abraçando Kanon com as pernas, enquanto passava os braços pelo seu pescoço, aprofundando o beijo.

K... - Murmurou Julian, quando os lábios se separaram.

Ju... Calma... - Pediu Kanon, delicadamente, passando a mão pela cabeça do rapaz, como se ele fosse uma criança. Julian suspirou, e Kanon pôde vê-lo ganhar uma cor mais avermelhada, mesmo com a luz fraca da vela.

Desculpa... - Falou Julian, num tom baixo.

Desculpa...? Por que- Murmurou Kanon, acariciando seus cabelos com delicadeza.

Eu estou meio... meio... perdido... - Confessou, dando um suspiro logo em seguida.

Não se preocupe... - Murmurou Kanon, carinhoso, erguendo o corpo levemente, ajeitando as pernas esbeltas do rapaz em sua cintura.

Julian respirou fundo, fechando os olhos com leveza, preparando-se para algo que não veio. Abriu um olho, como se fosse uma criança esperando palmadas. Viu o outro rapaz o encarando com um sorriso.

O... O que foi- Perguntou Julian, levemente aflito.

Confia em mim, Ju... - E colocou uma mão nas costas do rapaz. Suspirou, deslizando-a para baixo, até que ela parou perto da pequena área procurada. Julian fechou os olhos de leve novamente.

Com delicadeza, Kanon tentou colocar-lhe um dedo. Mas tinha medo de machucílo. Reunindo forças, o fez, mas sem perder o carinho e a lentidão prometidas. E características.

Julian sentiu-se ser invadido por uma dor, misturada com prazer, que ele nunca havia sentido antes. Apertou os olhos com força, tentando convencer-se de que aquilo era normal. Mas estava difícil, muito difícil, por mais carinhoso que fosse Kanon.

Relaxa, Ju... Eu sei que dói... Mas vai passar, eu te prometo... -Kanon disse, o tempo todo beijando a testa de Julian. Decidiu que palavras não bastariam. Tomou a liberdade de ir mais longe: Tocou o tentador membro ereto de Julian, cadenciando sua exploração com o dedo, com movimentos lentos e sensuais.

Deus... Como isso é bom... - Ele murmurou, já não mais sentindo tanta dor, sendo invadido pelo desejo, um sentimento que ele podia controlar com mais facilidade.

Kanon aproveitou aquela declaração para adicionar mais um dedo, explorando ainda mais o interior de Julian. Queria que ele sentisse o mínimo de dor o possível, não suportaria vê-lo sofrendo. Mas parecia que aquele movimento havia sido por demais inesperado por Julian. Ele soltou um grito incoerente, assustando Kanon, que rapidamente removeu os dedos de dentro dele.

Ju...

K... Por que...?

O quê?

Por que você parou? Estava tão... bom... - Ele disse, respirando com dificuldade.

Kanon sorriu e voltou às suas ações anteriores, dessa vez movimentando os dedos dentro de Julian, num vai e vem cadenciado que, pela reação dele, estava sendo muito bem recebido.

Mais... Mais, K... - Ele ouviu o outro murmurar num dado momento, quando já tinha três dedos dentro dele. Ele já tremia ligeiramente, a pele arrepiada a qualquer toque.

Ju... Eu... -Kanon não sabia como dizer aquilo.

Sim... Eu quero você agora... Estou pronto... - Ele disse, beijando-o lentamente.

Kanon respirou fundo, tirando os dedos com pesar, mas adorando o chorinho de protesto do rapaz. Puxou de leve as pernas esbeltas que ainda estavam em sua cintura, posicionando-se sutilmente na entrada do rapaz.

Mantiveram-se daquele jeito por alguns minutos, um olhando para o outro com uma cumplicidade emocionante. Então, Kanon quebrou o silêncio.

Tudo ok?

Sim...Tudo... - E Julian respondeu com um sorrisinho.

Kanon sorriu de volta, puxando-o para cima, surpreendendo o rapaz. O fez sentar sobre seu ventre.

O que foi- Perguntou Julian.

Nada... Assim é melhor... - Murmurou Kanon, entreabrindo sutilmente as pernas de Julian e pegando-o pela cintura. Ergueu-o, posicionando-o. - Relaxa... - Murmurou.

E forçou um pouco. Ao primeiro sinal de dor, Julian reagiu jogando o corpo para trás. Mas Kanon segurou-o, trazendo-o de volta ao lugar de antes. Aquela era uma reação mais do que normal. Esperou alguns segundos para que Julian se tranqüilizasse e retomou a ação, continuando a abrir caminho por entre o estreito canal. A expressão de Julian mudava periodicamente, variando entre dor e prazer.

Ao estar por completo dentro do outro, esperou o rapaz acostumar-se com aquilo. Notou, então, que a respiração dele estava ofegante. E teve a certeza de que a sua também estava.

Ju... - Murmurou, ouvindo o outro suspirar.

K... - A voz dele causou-lhe arrepios indescritíveis.

Ainda ficaram por alguns segundos aproveitando aqueles momentos de total entrega. Foi Julian, sempre ele, quem tomou a iniciativa, mexendo-se levemente no colo de Kanon, como se estivesse mandando um sinal à ele, que prontamente foi atendido.

Kanon puxou Julian para perto de si novamente, beijando-o nos olhos, na ponta do nariz e, por fim, em seus lábios. Segurou-o, então, pelos quadris, forçando-o lentamente para cima, para que saísse de seu colo e conseqüentemente de cima de seu membro.

Julian protestou com um gemido de dor aquela temporária ausência, só para logo em seguida ser preenchido novamente por Kanon. Aqueles movimentos o estavam enlouquecendo, tanto pela dor inicial, quanto pelo prazer que estava lhe causando. Sentia seu membro comprimido entre ele e Kanon e tinha vontade de pedir ao outro para fazer alguma coisa, mas sentia-se subitamente enfraquecido pelo que o amigo lhe fazia.

Kanon estava em outra dimensão. Segurava os quadris de Julian com força, tendo certeza de que deixaria marcas mais tarde, enquanto começava a aumentar o ritmo da penetração, percebendo que Julian correspondia àqueles estímulos de maneira intoxicante. Ao subir uma das mãos para o rosto de Julian para aproximílos, tocou de leve no membro do outro e ouviu um gemido rouco. Só então percebeu o que havia negligenciado.

Mordendo os lábios, ele fitou um Julian extasiado. Sorriu ao deparar-se com aquela visão, que nem em sonhos lhe parecia tão perfeita. Ainda olhando-o, ele desceu sua mão até o membro do outro, tocando-o lentamente, diferentes das estocadas intensas que também aplicava. Concluiu, feliz, que era aquilo que estava faltando para que Julian se sentisse satisfeito.

Ouviu gemidos altos por parte de Julian, que parecia entregue ao máximo. Era simplesmente irresistível. Sorriu-lhe afetadamente.

Aumentando o ritmo das duas coisas que fazia, sentiu o corpo do rapaz sobre si tremer com uma força estrondosa, enquanto sentia espasmos se apossarem do próprio corpo, conseqüência da exaltação do moço em seu colo.

KANON- Então, feliz, ele ouviu o grito. A voz, mergulhada em luxúria, amor e prazer, quase o fez gritar também.

No instante seguinte, constatou, com um imenso sorriso, que sua mão estava absolutamente suja e encharcada, assim como seu abdômen.

O rapaz ainda teve forças para se empurrar contra o outro mais uma ou duas vezes, antes de também ser tomado por uma força maior. Julian e Kanon exclamaram seus nomes, ao mesmo tempo.

Kanon perdeu as forças, deixando o corpo cair para trás. Julian foi junto, completamente esgotado.

Meu... Meu Deus... - Murmurou Julian, ofegante.

Meu Deus mesmo... - Falou Kanon, suspirando alto. - Olha só o estado das minhas colchas... E dos lençóis...

Julian deu um soquinho no braço de Kanon, antes de rir.

Bobo. - Falou, balançando a cabeça.

Kanon puxou-o para si, aninhando-o em seu peito.

Descansa, Ju. - Murmurou, carinhoso, acariciando os cabelos do rapaz sonolento nos seus braços.

Uhum... - Concordou o outro, aconchegando-se mais no corpo convidativo de seu melhor-amigo-recém-promovido-à-amante.

* * *

Meleca de chuva... - Afrodite resmungou, descendo as escadas, indo na direção da porta de entrada. Se não fosse sua consciência, essa hora já estaria embaixo dos cobertores, bem quentinho. 

Assim que contornava o último lance de escada encontrou com Mu e Shaka, que olharam-no com uma cara desconfiada.

_"Era só o que me faltava",_ Afrodite pensou.

Aonde vai nessa chuva, Dite- Shaka perguntou. Mu, mesmo alto por causa da bebida percebeu pela aparência do rapaz, que ele não estava para conversa.

Resolver uma coisinha. Não precisam se preocupar...

Vamos, Shaka... A gente se fala amanhã, Dite... -Mu disse, empurrando o outro na direção das escadas.

Não! Peraí, Mu! Dite, aonde você está indo?

Era inútil discutir ou mentir para os amigos. Olhou-os, temeroso.

Estou indo falar com o Carlo.

COMO- Os dois perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

Isso mesmo que vocês ouviram. - Ele precipitou-se para a porta novamente.

Dite, você não pode fazer isso... - Shaka começou.

Vocês NÃO têm o direito de dizer o que eu posso ou não posso fazer! Que droga-ele falou, em tom alterado, saindo sem olhar para trás.

Já disse, amor... Você não deve se meter tanto na vida dos outros... -Mu disse, afastando os longos cabelos de Shaka e beijando-o no pescoço.

Fica quietinho, Mu... Vamos lá pra cima... - Um Shaka muito contrariado respondeu, ainda olhando para a porta por onde Afrodite saíra.

E se ele reclamar de alguma coisa também, vai se ver comigo... - Afrodite murmurava correndo pela chuva, tentando se proteger. Chegou até o carro de Carlo, onde ele podia ver que o outro estava de olhos fechados, encolhido, no banco do carona.

Respirou profundamente, batendo de leve no vidro, acordando o outro, que apenas olhou-o, friamente.

O que quer, Afrodite?

Volta pro apartamento Carlo... - Ele disse, não querendo parecer arrependido.

Não precisa, eu estou bem aqui. - E Carlo não tinha nenhum resquício de mágoa na voz, ele estava apenas constatando um fato.

Conversa. Isso aqui é desconfortável e fora que você pode ficar doente.

Já disse que não precisa se preocupar. Se eu morrer, pode ter certeza de que não vão te culpar. - Ele disse, sorrindo. Mas Afrodite não acompanhou o riso. Muito pelo contrário, estava furioso.

Abriu a porta do carro violentamente e puxou o outro pelo braço.

Você vem comigo.

Me dê um bom motivo para eu ir, Afrodite. Senão, não existe nada nem ninguém que vai me tirar daqui. - Ele disse, desafiador, olhando fundo nos olhos azuis claríssimos do outro.

Eu... -ele suspirou. -Apesar de tudo, não te desejo mal. Não quero ver você morto. - Afrodite constatou, caminhando de volta para o prédio.

Carlo ainda ficou alguns segundos tomando aquela chuva gostosa por um momento em seu rosto, um sorriso leve nos lábios. Logo em seguida, acompanhou Afrodite de volta ao apartamento.

_Continua..._

_

* * *

Mais uma vez, a culpa pela falta de formatação (leia-se travessões, algumas interrogações) são todas por culpa do nosso querido site...Ainda assim, esperamos que tenham gostado! _


	25. Ciúmes

_**Nota das autoras:**_

_**Ju:**_

**  
**_Ol�, pessoas..._

_Cá estamos, mais uma vez, com nossas costumeiras notinhas. Elas simplesmente não podem faltar._

_Quero agradecer pelos comentários maravilhosos e pelas críticas excepcionais que nós temos recebido._

_Obrigada._

_Esse capítulo é fluffy, mas não se preocupem. Não dá pra morrer de glicemia, não. XD_

_  
Bem, é basicamente isso._

_Até semana que vem e boa leitura!_

_**Celly:**_

_Bom, estamos, oficialmente da metade pro final do fic. As coisas começam a esquentar mais do que já estavam, portanto segurem-se. A primeira vez do Ju com o K foi fofa, não é mesmo? De qualquer maneira, obrigada à todas as reviews dos últimos capítulos, em especial à **Anna-Malfoy, Daphne Pessanha, Calíope, Vivica, Ada, Dark Wolf, Lili, Camis, Megara-20, Nah, Gabriela e Carola Weasley**. E esse capítulo vai dedicado à **Faye, **já que ela me confessou que queria mais de MdM e Dite. Aqui vai o desenrolar da história, querida! Espero que goste, aliás, espero que todas gostem!_

_Beijocas estaladas e até a próxima semana!_

_**

* * *

**_

**_Capítulo 25_**

**__**

Entrou, ouvindo os passos de Carlo atrás de si.

_"Droga! Eu e minha enorme boca..."_ - Pensou, arrependido por ter lhe dito uma verdade.

Entraram no elevador, mudos. Afrodite olhava para o chão, e Carlo olhava-o atenciosamente, adorando o quão justas estavam as roupas do rapaz, devido à chuva. Os cabelos longos respingavam (fazendo-o ficar ainda mais encantador, pensou), molhando todo lugar por onde passava.

"Meu Deus, preciso de um banho." - Falou Afrodite, antes de espirrar. - E de uma aspirina...

"Saúde." - Falou Carlo, educadamente.

"Obrigado." - Respondeu Afrodite, sem encará-lo.

As portas do elevador se abriram, e Afrodite teve vontade de rir ao notar que jamais o usava... Até mesmo porquê morava no segundo andar. Caminharam em direção à porta, calados.

"Pode pegar as roupas do Milo de novo, Carlo." - Afrodite disse, ao entrar e deixar o outro passar.

"Obrigado, Dite." - Falou, calmo. "Você realmente é inacreditável."

"Inacreditável? Eu?" - E ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Não acho. E não me chame de Dite."

"Apesar de tudo, você ainda tem coração." - E, rezando para não ser repelido, abraçou-o. Afrodite até pensou em empurrá-lo, mas aqueles braços o faziam perder as forças. Esperando um beijo, fechou os olhos.

Recebeu um beijo, sim. Mas foi na testa. Carlo soltou-o.

"Obrigado." - Falou, virando-se para ir trocar de roupa.

Afrodite permaneceu parado e chocado durante alguns minutos incontáveis, tentando absorver o que acabara de acontecer. Ele o tratara com respeito? Por Deus, realmente havia algo errado...

Balançou a cabeça, virando as costas com rapidez, indo para seu quarto.

Tirou a camisa, substituindo-a pela camisa azul de Milo, seca. Desafivelou o cinto, deixando-o solto. Amarrando a toalha nos cabelos, começou a secá-los freneticamente.

_"Ele é perfeito demais..."_ - E suspirou demoradamente, retirando a calça encharcada e colocando-a junto com a blusa, no mesmo estado. - _"Eu não o mereço..."_

Colocou a calça larga novamente, jogando a toalha agora sobre os ombros. Saiu do quartinho, indo em direção à sala. Passou ao lado do quarto de Afrodite, e pôde ouvir sua voz novamente. Sorriu.

"Ele realmente gosta de cantar." - Falou, mas tapou a boca logo em seguida. Desde quando falava alto o que pensava?

Mas Afrodite pareceu não ouvir, pois continuou à cantar como antes. Carlo encostou na porta do quarto, deixando-se levar.

Como alguém poderia ser o que ele era? Era simplesmente a fusão de todos os seus sonhos - era bem verdade que era um tanto explosivo, mas isso não era realmente tão importante - reunidos em um corpo humano... Masculino.

Franziu o cenho. Havia prometido à si mesmo que não mais ligaria para isso... Mas havia algo de errado, e ele não conseguia evitar certos pensamentos que ainda o preocupavam. Não devia nada à ninguém, não se importava com o que iriam falar. Mas algo o incomodava.

O que seria? Seria culpa de seu orgulho, que insistia em fazê-lo querer odiar o outro? Seria culpa de sua mente, que o condenava por achar um homem mais interessante do que uma mulher? Perdido, nem notou quando a cantoria cessou e Afrodite abriu a porta.

Com estava encostado nela, não conseguiu se segurar. Caiu sentado no chão, aos pés de Afrodite, abismado com a cena.

"O que estava fazendo aqui?" - Perguntou, colocando as mãos na cintura, enquanto um constrangido Carlo se levantava.

"Estava te ouvindo cantar."

"Mas que abuso!" - Avermelhou imediatamente.

"Eu fico pensando... Por que não cantou para mim naquela noite?"

"Carlo, pare." - Ordenou, desgostoso. Não queria lembrar daquilo... Não podia...

"Por que não me responde?"

"Porque não quero! Que droga, Carlo!"

"Mas, por que?" -Carlo sentiu que Afrodite estava ficando descontrolado. Talvez se forçasse alguma coisa a mais, poderia fazê-lo admitir alguma coisa, nem que fosse ódio por ele. Aquele pensamento o deixou um tanto desapontado, mas não deixou transparecer.

"Ai, que droga!" -Afrodite gritou, passando por ele, ainda sem responder a pergunta. Não pôde prosseguir porque a mão forte do rapaz o segurou, puxando-o para perto. Ficou a poucos milímetros do outro, a respiração descompassada, perdendo-se naquele mar azul que eram os olhos dele.

"Por que?" -ele repetiu a pergunta. Afrodite forçou e acabou se soltando. Sabia que Carlo não o deixaria em paz enquanto ele não respondesse àquilo. Já estava arrependido das mentiras que iria contar.

"Quer saber o porquê? Eu te digo! Primeiro porque não queria, segundo porque não quero! E tem mais! Pare de ficar me perguntando coisas relacionadas àquela fatídica noite em que ficamos juntos porque eu não quero me lembrar dela! Eu não quero me lembrar de nada, de palavras, gestos, toques, de nada! Tá me entendendo? E se você quiser ficar falando sobre isso, sugiro que fique falando lá do lado de fora!" -Afrodite gritou, olhando para Carlo, com desprezo.

"Bom...era...era realmente isso que eu queria ouvir. Muito eloqüente, Afrodite. Boa noite pra você também." -Carlo disse, tentando não mostrar fraqueza, mas falhando impiedosamente. Virou as costas e caminhou até à sala, de onde Afrodite ouviu o barulho característico do sofá cedendo.

Sentiu-se absurdamente mal por ter falado todas aquelas coisas. Era verdade que não queria lembrar de tudo o que havia acontecido. Mas não porque não havia significado nada, e sim porque havia significado mais do que ele estava disposto a admitir. Estava apaixonado e com medo e aquilo era motivo o suficiente para que ele não se entregasse por completo, ainda mais à Carlo, que mostrava ter uma mudança de humor e atitudes constantes.

Na sala, Carlo estava deitado no sofá incômodo, coberto com a manta que ele e Afrodite dividiram a pouco tempo. Estava fazendo força para não chorar e achava aquilo patético. Ele nunca havia chorado por uma mulher, a não ser por sua noiva há tempos atrás e agora sentia essa mesma vontade ao ser magoado de uma forma tão brutal por Afrodite. Sim, porque aquelas palavras o magoaram de uma maneira que nunca foi magoado antes. E o que deixava tudo ainda mais trágico era que ainda assim seria capaz de perdoar o outro, só para ter a oportunidade de tocar seus lábios mais uma vez, comprimir aquele corpo pequeno com o seu. Era inevitável. Estava apaixonado.

* * *

"O barulho parou...acho que vou lá..."

"Nem se atreva a sair dessa cama, Shaka!" -Mu disse, subindo em cima do namorado, impedindo-o de sair.

"Mas..."

"Afrodite sabe se cuidar. E eu acho que você deve cuidar de mim também...não acha?" -Mu perguntou, forçando os quadris sensualmente na direção do membro de Shaka, que não pôde deixar de sorrir, maliciosamente.

"Você sabe como me convencer, não é, seu espertinho?" -Shaka perguntou, virando o outro rapidamente, ficando por cima dessa vez, perdendo seus dedos nos fios lavanda.

"É, acho que sim..." -Mu respondeu, a respiração já afetada pelo balanço dos quadris de Shaka na direção dos seus. Mordeu os lábios, arrancando um gemido sensual do outro.

"Adoro quando você faz isso, meu diabinho..." -Shaka disse, beijando o pescoço de Mu.

"E o Dite?" -Mu perguntou, provocando-o.

"Quem é Dite?" -Shaka perguntou, já removendo a túnica marfim que o outro usava. Ouviu Mu dar uma risada gostosa e depois um gemido alto. Sabia que as carícias estavam sendo bem correspondidas. Resolveu continuá-las, dessa vez com mais intensidade.

* * *

"Acho que vou ligar lá pra casa..."

"Milo, deixa de ser preocupado..." -Kamus disse, deitando na cama finalmente. Desde que chegaram do casamento não haviam se largado. Haviam feito amor na sala e no banheiro e só agora, algumas horas depois, haviam conseguido ir para o quarto.

"Ah, Kamus..." - E Milo fez aquela cara de cachorro que caiu do caminhão da mudança em dia de chuva que Kamus não resistia. Sorriu, batendo levemente na cama para que o outro sentasse ao seu lado enquanto fazia a ligação.

A voz triste de Afrodite o assustou e Milo logo quis voltar pra casa, mas os pedidos de Kamus e Dite o fizeram esquecer aquela idéia. Estava tentando mudar, realmente estava, mas o amigo era uma das poucas pessoas que ele se importava e daria tudo para não ver magoado.

"Fiquei preocupado agora..."

"Eu sei...Mas Dite devia estar pensando em coisas tristes. Eu fiquei assim também quando...deixa pra lá..."

"Não, me fala!" -Milo saiu do aconchego dos braços do namorado para sentar na cama olhando para ele, que travava uma batalha interna.

"...quando você disse que não queria mais nada comigo...no dia em que eu ouvi você dizer isso no seu apartamento."

"Quando você..."

"Um dia, logo depois do ataque...eu fui lá pra tentar te convencer que deveríamos ficar juntos...fiquei arrasado..."

Milo sentiu seus olhos encherem de lágrimas e aproximou-se do outro suavemente. Beijou-lhe os lábios com amor, esperando que suas palavras fossem interpretadas por aquele gesto. Quando separaram-se, Kamus olhou pra ele, sorrindo.

"Eu também te amo muito, mon ange...agora vamos dormir?"

"Tenho uma idéia melhor..." -Milo disse, deslizando um dos dedos pelo peito desnudo do outro.

"Safado..." - E Kamus beijou-o selvagemente.

* * *

_Mais tarde..._

Seu sono estava tão leve que ele conseguiu despertar ao ouvir um soluço triste. Aguçou os ouvidos, ainda com os olhos fechados, e pôde distinguir outro ruído, desta vez mais contido.

_"O que está acontecendo?"_ - Se perguntou em pensamento. Ergueu-se do sofá com leveza, olhando para o relógio digital, que marcava impiedosas quatro horas da manhã.

Com um suspiro, começou a andar em direção ao quarto de Afrodite, na ponta dos pés, com medo de irritá-lo, assustá-lo ou até mesmo acordá-lo, uma vez que os ruídos que ouvira poderiam ter sido parte de um sonho ou fruto de sua imaginação.

Porém, ao aproximar do cômodo, soube que era bem real, pois pôde ouvir outros soluços abafados, assim como algumas lamúrias desconexas. Continuou a caminhar, preocupado com Afrodite. Por que estaria chorando? Sentiu-se extremamente culpado ao imaginar que fora por sua causa. O rapaz era frágil demais, e ele sabia disso.

Parou na porta, surpreso por ela estar entreaberta. Empurrou-a de leve, rezando para que ela não fizesse barulho. Realmente não fez. Agradecendo à Deus, entrou no quarto de Afrodite.

A cena que viu chocou-lhe profundamente. Sentado, encostado na cabeceira da belíssima cama de madeira talhada, com um cobertor até a cintura, chorava desconsolado, as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto vermelho, molhando até mesmo os lençóis.

Aproximou-se devagar, com medo da reação do outro. Mas não houve reação alguma. Afrodite apenas continuou a chorar, ignorando sua presença ali.

"Afrodite...?" - Murmurou, sutil, quando estava ao lado dele. Somente nesta hora Afrodite olhou-o, e ele sentiu o coração parar de bater.

"Vá embora..." - Sibilou o outro, a voz chorosa. Carlo tentou não se afetar por isso. Sentou-se ao lado dele, encarando-o. Quando Afrodite abriu a boca para ordenar que ele saísse novamente, Carlo abraçou-o.

Afrodite, chocado, apenas manteve-se na mesma posição. Imóvel. Carlo, notando-o tenso, puxou-o para si com leveza, aconchegando-o em seu peito, enquanto acariciava sua nuca com carinho.

Diante daquilo, Afrodite desabou. Agarrou-se à ele, chorando muito. Carlo, assustado, aninhou-o com mais cumplicidade, apertando-o de leve contra si, enquanto pedia para que ele se acalmasse.

Ficaram daquele jeito por incontáveis minutos. Carlo surpreendendo Afrodite com sua gentileza, e Afrodite surpreendendo Carlo... Simplesmente porque o aceitava.

Ao sentir a respiração do rapaz em seus braços ficar tranqüila, Carlo respirou fundo e resolveu arriscar.

"Afrodite..." - Murmurou, a voz paciente e compreensiva. "...Posso perguntar... Por que você está chorando?"

E Afrodite olhou-o nos olhos. Carlo pôde ver tudo o que NÃO queria enxergar neles. Quando o rapaz de cabelos compridos abriu a boca, fazendo menção de dizer alguma coisa, Carlo colocou um dedo nos lábios dele, trazendo-o novamente para seus braços.

"Esqueça, desculpe..." - Murmurou novamente, sentindo o rapaz suspirar. "Deixemos coisas sem importância para outra hora."

Aquilo foi tão lindo que Afrodite ergueu o rosto, disposto à beijar os lábios que tanto o enlouqueciam. Embora a vontade fosse mútua, Carlo sabia que ele estava fragilizado, e decidiu por não se aproveitar da situação. Afrodite poderia odiá-lo pela manhã.

Afastando o rapaz com delicadeza, o fez deitar-se novamente em sua cama, sob o olhar apreensivo do mesmo. Puxou o cobertor até seu peito e saiu da cama, ajoelhando-se ao lado dela.

"Obrigado." - Murmurou Afrodite, fechando os olhos.

Carlo não respondeu. Ficou-o olhando adormecer aos poucos, até que o sono finalmente o capturou. Ao ter certeza de que ele dormia, aproximou-se, um pouco hesitante, dando-lhe um beijo sutil nos lábios.

Ergueu-se, indo em direção à porta em passos inaudíveis. Seu corpo doía um pouco por ter ficado na mesma posição por tempos. Seus olhos ardiam pelas lágrimas não derramadas. Mas o sorriso que ostentava ofuscava qualquer outra coisa.

"Não há de quê... Dite..." - Murmurou, ao deixar o local.

* * *

A manhã pegou os casais ou quase casais de uma mesma maneira. Do lado de fora não chovia, mas o sol também não brindava noites bem ou mal dormidas. Era um dia frio, nublado, chato, mas ainda assim alguns tiveram a coragem de sair da cama quentinha.

Julian despertou primeiro, olhando para um Kanon que ainda dormia com a boca levemente aberta. Ele sorriu e teve vontade de acordá-lo com um beijo, mas deixou aqueles pensamentos de lado quando viu que ele agarrava-se às cobertas. Resolveu descer e fazer café para os dois. "_Nada mais romântico_", ele pensou, feliz, procurando as peças de roupa que estavam espalhadas pelo chão. Chegou à conclusão de que nenhuma era sua, simplesmente porque Kanon não havia separado nenhuma. Sorriu maliciosamente de novo ao lembrar da noite que passaram juntos.

Encontrou Judith na cozinha, lavando a louça. Ele sorriu, provavelmente a senhora não acreditaria porque ele estava ali àquela hora da manhã. Pensou em falar alguma coisa, mas a voz dela veio primeiro.

"Finalmente o menino Kanon tomou vergonha na cara e pediu desculpas pro menino Julian..."

"Eu...mas..." -Julian tentava encontrar palavras.

Ela virou-se e sorriu, aproximando-se dele. Tocou gentilmente no rosto angelical, balançando a cabeça.

"Não precisa dizer nada. Leve aquela bandeja lá pra cima e cuide do menino Kanon... E se alimente bem também..."

Julian achou melhor não falar nada, apenas retribuiu o sorriso e pegou a bandeja, voltando para o quarto.

Abrindo a porta encontrou um Kanon já acordado, sentado na cama com uma expressão desolada, que só se dissipou quando viu seu sorriso. Sentou-se no pé da cama, colocando a bandeja entre eles. Kanon ainda o olhava fixamente.

"Quê foi?"

"Achei que tudo tivesse sido um sonho." - Ele disse, sinceramente.

Julian sorriu, achou aquilo adorável.

"Fui buscar o café... Judith disse pra nos alimentarmos bem..."

"É...eu quero me alimentar bem..." -Kanon disse, lambendo os lábios sedutoramente, arrancando um suspiro de Julian. "...de você. O que acha?"

"Ótima idéia..." -Julian disse, tentando afastar a bandeja de perto deles, mas Kanon foi mais rápido e jogou tudo no chão. Ele apenas riu com o estrago. "Não vou limpar aquilo tudo depois, não..."

Kanon apenas sorriu, jogando-se por cima do outro, esquecendo tudo que pudesse desviar a atenção de seu objeto de desejo.

* * *

Afrodite levantou-se com calma, sentindo uma forte dor de cabeça, fora dor no corpo. Tinha certeza de que estava gripado. Murmurou baixinho, colocando a culpa na chuva que caíra e no remédio que não tomara. _"Por motivos óbvios..."_, ele pensou, lembrando de Carlo logo em seguida. Deu um tapinha na testa, logo arrependendo-se quando sentiu uma pontada forte. Resolveu fazer um café forte e depois trabalhar. Mesmo com a viagem de Diana, o bar funcionaria normalmente, sob a direção de Carlo. E lá estava ele novamente pensando no italiano. Saiu do quarto batendo a porta.

Deparou-se com a mesma cena do dia em que acordara com Carlo: ele estava dormindo espalhado no pouco espaço do sof�, um dos braços pendurados, a camisa azul dobrada, de modo que seus braços ficavam à mostra. Afrodite sorriu...ele parecia tão inofensivo, ninguém iria dizer que era capaz de magoar tanto. _"Ai, droga...cala-te boca, Afrodite!"_, ele censurou-se, resolvendo não prestar atenção no italiano e sim no que havia planejado fazer.

Começou em suas habilidades infinitas na cozinha, tirando tudo o que pretendia utilizar, de seus respectivos lugares: ovos, leite, chocolate em pó, torradeira, pão, manteiga... Só então começou a preparar o café de verdade, sentindo-se muito útil e feliz por não olhar uma vez sequer para o sofá onde Carlo dormia.

Aliás, foi preciso uma panela cair no chão para que Carlo acordasse, assustado, era bem verdade. Afrodite só viu quando a cabeça de Carlo surgiu do sofá. Ele rapidamente culpou-se.

"Desculpe." -a voz dele ecoou da cozinha.

Carlo virou-se imediatamente, sorrindo logo em seguida. O rosto de Afrodite estava corado, e seu nariz arrebitado tinha uma tonalidade mais escura de vermelho, o que o deixava ainda mais adorável. Rapidamente ele lembrou-se da noite anterior quando sentira os lábios do outro depois de tanto tempo.

"Não tem problema...já estava na hora de levantar mesmo..."

"Estou fazendo o café, já já está pronto..." -ele disse, não querendo sentir por muito tempo o olhar do outro sobre si.

De repente o celular de Carlo tocou. Ele procurou-o nas roupas espalhadas pelo chão, achando-o finalmente. Atendeu com um resignado murmuro, mas logo mudou de tom de voz ao reconhecer quem estava do outro lado. Sentou-se novamente, de costas para Afrodite, falando animadamente com a pessoa.

Mesmo não querendo, ficou com ciúmes, como não? Lá estava o homem que amava, derretendo-se, provavelmente com alguma amiguinha vagabunda. Teve vontade de arrancar o telefone das mãos dele e jogar longe, beijando-o logo em seguida, mostrando quem ali era melhor pra ele. Só tirou aqueles pensamentos da cabeça quando ouviu Carlo chamando-o de volta para a realidade.

"Afrodite...ei, Afrodite!" -Carlo chamou, passando a mão na frente do rosto do outro.

"Hã?"

"O café fica pra outro dia...estou com um problema..."

"Como assim?" -ele estava indignado e demonstrava aquilo. Carlo bem que quis sorrir diante da reação do outro, mas achou melhor não.

"Um problema." -ele repetiu. "Te vejo no bar mais tarde. Ah, devolvo as roupas do Milo depois também." -completou, caminhando até à porta, com as roupas da noite anterior nas mãos.

"E seu carro?" -Afrodite detestava parecer tão dependente da presença do outro pela manhã e culpou a gripe por aquilo.

"Eu pego um táxi! Até mais tarde!" -ele disse, já saindo pela porta. Cruzou com Milo no caminho das escadas e este o olhou com cara de poucos amigos. "Nem vem, Milo...pergunte ao Afrodite o que aconteceu...bom dia..." -ele completou, saindo pela porta principal do prédio.

"Afrodite?" -Milo disse, entrando no apartamento.

"Não quero falar sobre isso. Agora não... Por favor..." -ele disse com voz forte, jogando a colher de pau que usava pra mexer os ovos dentro da pia, desligando o fogão.

"Só ia perguntar o que ele tava fazendo com a minha camisa..." -Milo completou, entrando na cozinha e religando o fogão, terminando de fazer o café.

Afrodite não respondeu e voltou pro quarto, pegando no caminho alguns comprimidos para gripe. Deitou-se em sua cama, pensando em como estava sendo fácil deixar-se levar pelo italiano. Bastou um momento e lá estava ele, entregue de novo. Emburrou-se de vez, cobrindo-se com o cobertor.

Do lado de fora, Carlo chamava um táxi, o celular de novo nas mãos. A ligação completou no momento em que ele entrou no carro que fizera sinal.

"E aí, funcionou?"

"Como uma luva...você tinha razão...ele ficou balançado..."

"Ah, Carlo...o que seria você sem mim..."

"Um homem com mais dinheiro?" - Ele disse, sorrindo.

"Babaca."

Carlo riu.

"Agora você já sabe que isso funciona, é só continuar..."

"Não sei não...vai que ele me ignora de vez?"

"Carlo di Angelis inseguro...isso é uma primeira vez..."

"Ah...me poupe..."

"Bom, você é quem sabe...se estiver disposto, estou à sua disposição...como sempre..."

"Eu sei...quanto isso vai me custar?"

"Por enquanto nada. Eu disse por enquanto."

"T�, tá...sei...contanto que não atinja a mim ou a qualquer dos meus amigos..."

"Me poupe, Carlo..."

Ele riu, dizendo que ia desligar.

"Obrigado mais uma vez."

"Disponha."

"Até mais, Sheyla..."

E Carlo desligou o telefone. Ainda achava aquela idéia de fazer ciúmes em Afrodite por demais arriscada, já havia sido testemunha daquilo ir por água abaixo com várias pessoas, mas como estava naquele chove não molha irritante com o outro, não custava nada tentar. Sorriu ao lembrar as feições indignadas de Afrodite quando ele disse que não poderia tomar café com ele.

_"É...isso vai ser interessante..."_, ele pensou, sorrindo mais abertamente.

_Continua..._


	26. Can't Get You Outta My Head

_**Nota das autoras:**_

_**Ju:**_

_**  
**Ol�, pessoas... _

_Novamente, here we are. Felizes, contentes, realizadas e praticamente babando em cima de vocês._

_Muito obrigada pelo carinho, pessoas. _

_Esse capítulo é 'fofo', com uma boa dose de sensualidade, mas fofo. Acho que vocês vão gostar._

_Abraços, MUITO obrigada, boa leitura e até a semana que vem!_

_**Celly:**_

_Oi, gente!_

_Essa semana parece que passou voando ou foi impressão minha? Mais um novo capítulo, dedicado à Carlo e Afrodite, como manda o figurino! Bom, agradecimentos especiais à **Lili **e à **Calíope**, que além dos comentários, ainda deram uma segunda e terceira revisada. Ah, essas minhas betas... E claro às meninas que sempre passam por aqui. **Elfa**, **Ilia-Chan, Kiki, Salt, Nah, Faye, Ada e Carola.** Os créditos de **Carlo **ainda são todos da Pipe e a música lá dp finzinho é **Can´t Get You Outta My Head, **da** Kylie Minogue.** Além disso, queria agradecer às meninas que mandaram emails, mensagens no MSN e me aturaram essa semana toda! Vocês são uns amores!_

_E claro, boa leitura e até semana que vem!_

* * *

**Capítulo 26**

— Preciso ir... — Murmurou Julian, cansado, deitado no peito de Kanon.

— Ahh, por que? Ainda é cedo... — Falou o outro, num muxoxo triste.

— Hum... A moça da recepção deve estar preocupada comigo...

— Hein?

— Relaxa, não é nada do que você está pensando. — Disse, rindo. — É uma moça que fica atendendo as pessoas na minha casinha temporária, entende? Ela é toda preocupada comigo, tadinha...

— Aham, sei... E só você não vê maldade nisso?

— Ah, Kanon! — E deu um tapinha nele.— Eu não vejo maldade nenhuma! Você tem que ser menos pervertido!

— Tenho mesmo?

— Só neste aspecto, quero dizer...

E ambos riram.

* * *

Espirrou alto, enquanto colocava um casaquinho preto por cima da blusa branca.

— Droga... Esse vai ser um longo dia... — Falou, rouco. Colocou uma calça jeans escura e um tênis. Não estava para joguinhos de sedução. E sabia bem disso.

— Dite? — A cabeça de Milo apareceu na porta.

— Fala. — Desgostoso, imaginou sobre o que Milo iria falar.

— Vamos? — Perguntou, surpreendendo o rapaz. Realmente, ele queria mudar.

— É... Vamos... — Pegou a bolsa com as roupas que iria usar à noite. O Inferno estava em festa, ainda em comemoração ao casamento de Diana. Nada melhor do que uma apresentação à altura.

— Dormiu bem? — Perguntou Milo, quando entraram no carro.

— Não, não dormimos juntos, se é isso que você quer saber.

— Eu não falei nada, Dite.

— Mas pensou. E eu sei que está louco para saber mesmo. — Falou Afrodite, indiferente, apertando o botãozinho do rádio.

Milo não disse mais nada.

— Eita, isso tá sintonizando mal pra caramba... — Falou Dite, dando um tapa no aparelho, que, milagrosamente, começou a funcionar direitinho.

_"Be Obscene_

_Be be obscene_

_Be obscene, baby _

_And not heard!"_

Afrodite corou até o último fio de cabelo, e desligou o aparelho imediatamente. Milo apenas olhou- o com a sobrancelha erguida.

— Tem certeza de que não houve nada?

— MILO!

* * *

— Ol�, Kamus. — Cumprimentou Carlo, vendo o rapaz a arrumar as garrafas com um bom humor raro.

— Ol�, Carlo. — Respondeu, num tom cortês.

— Viu passarinho verde?

— Não, vi um passarinho azul bem saidinho mesmo. — Falou, sem rodeios, ajeitando as bebidas por rótulos.

— Firmes, então?

— Muito. Sorte nossa. — Falou, virando para Carlo. — E quanto a você?

— Digamos que não tenho tanta sorte assim. Com licença. — E foi em direção ao camarim das meninas.

Kamus suspirou.

_"Realmente, não muda nunca... Já foi correr atrás..."_

— Ol�? — Shina, que ensaiava de blusa e calcinha, correu para o outro lado. — Calma, não vi nada.

— Vai tomar um soco nas fuças se não sair daqui em tempo recorde! — Ameaçou June, fazendo pose de ninja.

— Paz-Amigo-Telefone-Casa. — Falou, olhando-as. — Só quero saber de algumas coisinhas.

— Ai, meu Deus, lá vem bomba. — Marin virou os olhos. — Fala, Carlo.

— Podemos fazer uma coisa diferente hoje? — Perguntou ele, os olhos brilhando.

Shina, já com um minissaia (Grande diferença, pensou Carlo), veio andando, fula da vida.

— Olha aqui, seu tarado mal acabado, nós...

— Calma, meninas, é só uma sugestão.

— Tá bom, fala. — Marin disse, cruzando os braços. — Mas, se não gostarmos, você cai fora.

— Ok, ok.

— Diga, então.

— É uma coisinha do Dite... — E elas foram correndo até ele, uma empurrando a outra.

Em dez minutos, elas já riam do planinho do rapaz.

— Combinado, então?

— Claro. É uma ótima idéia... — Falou June, rindo. — Ele vai morrer!

— E vai matar a gente, claro. Mas é por uma boa causa. — Falou Marin.

— Eu vou estar lá. Quando for a vez dele, você aponta para mim. Combinado, Shina?

— Combinado, Carlo. Embora eu não veja finalidade nenhuma nisso além de matar o pobre do coração...

— Cê tá de sacanagem comigo, né? — June falou, estranhando-a.

— Sim, mas é legal falar bonito de vez em quando.

— Aff...

— Bom, é basicamente isso. Continuem ensaiando. — E saiu.

No mesmo minuto, Afrodite e Milo chegavam.

— Olá. — Milo cumprimentou à todos, com um sorriso, abraçando a si mesmo. Aproximou-se de Kamus. — Sabe...

— O quê?

— Está beeem frio lá fora...

— Ah, sei. Vem cá. — E chamou-o. Milo passou pelo outro lado, dando a volta toda no balcão, para achar uma portinhola e entrar, aproximando-se de Kamus com lentidão, enquanto o outro apenas sorria.

— Mil e uma maneiras de provocar um picolé derretido. — Falou Milo, rindo, quando Kamus puxou-o para seus braços.

— Você é tão bobo, Milo... — Reprovou Kamus, antes de beijar-lhe os lábios.

Afrodite riu com a cena, balançando a cabeça. Porém, ao virar o rosto, avistou alguém muitíssimo conhecido. Virou o rosto imediatamente, tendo a consciência de que voltava a ficar vermelho. Odiava quando isso acontecia.

— Bom dia. — Falou Carlo, aproximando-se do balcão. Milo parou de beijar Kamus para olhá- lo.

— Bom dia pra você também. — E voltou a beijar o namorado, provocando risinhos nos outros.

— Bom dia de novo, Afrodite. Tomou o café?

— Não, é muito sem graça tomar café sozinho. — Deixou escapar.

— Mas eu estava em casa! — Milo protestou, largando a boca de Kamus de novo. Impaciente, o rapaz puxou o rosto do outro novamente.

— Não se preocupe, prometo que tomo café com você da próxima vez.

Aquilo soou tão malicioso que Afrodite não agüentou.

— Com licença, vou guardar minhas coisas. — E passou por ele depressa, indo em direção ao camarim.

_"Não sabe o que te espera, meu lindo..."_ — Pensou Carlo, com um risinho.

* * *

Estava entrando no quarto do hotel quando ouviu o telefone trocar. Correu, se jogando na cama macia para só então atendê-lo.

— Sim?

— Estava com saudades...

— K... Só tem uma hora desde que eu saí daí... — Julian argumentou.

— Sim... Uma hora, que é igual sessenta minutos, que são iguais a 3600 segundos que são iguais a muito tempo...

Julian começou a rir. Um Kanon romântico era algo maravilhoso de se ter. Ficou feliz diante de sua sorte.

— Nem precisa continuar... Mas, por que me ligou?

— Primeiro pra dizer que te amo. Segundo pra dizer que te amo. Terceiro pra perguntar se você não quer sair hoje, vai ter diversão lá no Inferno. E sim...a última coisa...por que você não volta pra c�?

— É...nossa...bom, eu também te amo e te amo...vamos sair sim, hoje quero dançar tudo o que eu não dancei no casamento e bom, você quer mesmo que eu volte?

— Deus, Ju...preciso fazer essa pergunta de novo? Nunca deveria ter deixado você sair, não sabe o quanto me arrependo.

— Então tá...eu vou arrumar minhas coisas e já volto praí...

— Tão rápido assim? — Kanon parecia divertir-se.

— Sabe quantos segundos têm em cada minuto?

* * *

Caíra a noite. Estava um clima diferente no Inferno. Alguns diziam que era a ressaca da festa de casamento, mas Afrodite sentia que era algo a mais. Era bem verdade que os namorados das meninas estavam l�, mas elas pareciam estranhamente mais conectadas que os outros dias, trocando segredinhos e risadas maliciosas.

Kanon e Julian chegaram abraçados e foram direto pro bar, sendo servidos por um animado e sorridente Kamus, o que surpreendeu Kanon.

— Tá drogado? — ele perguntou, levando um tapa de Julian logo em seguida.

Nos dias pré-Milo, Kamus provavelmente diria alguns palavrões em seu francês perfeito, mas como nada o atingia tamanha a felicidade, ele simplesmente sorriu, correndo os olhos pelo salão e vendo Milo arrumar algumas cadeiras, sendo ajudado por Aioria e Shun.

— Esquece que eu perguntei...

— Vão beber o quê? Olha que o show de hoje promete...o Aldebaran tava dizendo que ia ser o 'enterro dos ossos', mas eu não entendi muito bem o porquê... — ele disse, coçando a cabeça.

— Ah, por enquanto duas cervejas...

Kamus serviu as bebidas e ficaram conversando, até que Afrodite apareceu, ainda não estava pronto e com uma cara de poucos amigos.

— O que aconteceu amiguinho? — Julian perguntou, olhando pra ele.

— Primeiro...eu tô doente, não quero dançar! — ele disse, fazendo biquinho. — Segundo, aquelas garotas lá dentro estão muito estranhas. Isso tá me irritando! — O bico aumentou ainda mais.

— Drama queen! — Milo gritou de longe. Afrodite mostrou o dedo pra ele e continuou com a mesma cara, batendo o pé impacientemente.

— Ah, Dite...isso passa...toma uma remedinho...você é a estrela desse bar..não pode privar o povo das suas performances...por favor... — Kanon pediu, com uma carinha de inocente.

— Odeio homens com cara de inocente... Tchau! — Ele disse, virando as costas e saindo, trombando com Milo no caminho.

— O que deu nele? — Kamus perguntou.

— Acho que foi o que não deu... — Milo disse, olhando pros três. Diante da cara de 'hein' deles, ele completou: — Carlo dormiu lá em casa essa noite.

— Ah tá... Os três falaram ao mesmo tempo.

— Eles dormiram juntos? — Kanon indagou.

— Não pelo que Dite disse.

— Ah, então é o que não deu mesmo... — Julian completou.

— Meninas, não vou dançar hoje, não... — Afrodite disse, observando as três já prontas, sentando-se no sofá que tinham no camarim.

— COMO ASSIM? — elas perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

— O remédio não fez efeito..acho melhor não dançar... — ele mentiu. Na verdade não sentia mais nada, mas estava com uma sensação ruim.

— Ah, Dite...por favor...você precisa dançar...quem somos nós sem você? — June pediu, sentando-se ao lado dele.

— Vocês dançavam sem mim antes...

— Pois é...éramos ruins, com você ficou tudo melhor. — Shina também disse.

— Meninas, deixem o Dite. Se ele não quer dançar, o problema é dele. — Marin disse, penteando os cabelos. Shina e June olharam pra ela abismadas, como se dissessem "O que você pensa que está fazendo? Vai arruinar tudo!"

— Como assim, Marin? — Afrodite perguntou.

— Ué, você está se sentindo mal. Nós dançamos, podemos dar conta sem você. Três podem fazer esse show perfeitamente. — ela completou.

— Olha aqui, ruivinha! Eu vou dançar porque EU posso, tá me ouvindo? — Afrodite perguntou, passando por ela e pegando a camisa que estava pendurada no cabideiro.

— Marin, eu te adoro! — June disse, dando um beijo no rosto da amiga, que sorriu.

_"Se os anjos ou os demônios estão na casa, apareçam agora!", _a voz de Kamus ecoou e Shina sorriu.

— É agora meninas...vamos l�!

E a música começou. Carlo sorriu demoradamente ao ver as meninas chegando, junto com Afrodite, encantador.

Marin imediatamente tomou o megafone das mãos de um Kamus estarrecido, que bem que tentou argumentar, mas se viu vencido pelas caras de poucos amigos das duas outras garotas.

— Como vocês sabem, nossa querida chefinha se casou. O Inferno está em festa! — Anunciou Marin. Shina pegou o megafone da mão dela.

— O que ela quis dizer é que nós vamos fazer o que vocês querem!

Afrodite, então, arregalou os olhos. De repente, tudo começava a se encaixar. Aborrecido, tentou sair de l�, mas June agarrou-o pelo braço.

— A primeira sou eu! — Shina falou, apontando para um rapaz na platéia. — Você aí!

— Tira a blusa!

— Nem se a sua vida dependesse disso, amigo. — Ela disse, rindo. Apontou para outro.

— Faz um solo!

— B�, vocês tem cada idéia... — E entregou o megafone à Marin novamente, enquanto uma música eletrônica começava a tocar. Imediatamente, fez o corpo gingar ao ritmo frenético imposto, levando as pessoas à loucura. Ao terminar, respirou fundo e sorriu.

— Agora, Eu... — Marin disse, procurando alguém. Malandramente, apontou para Aioria, que começou a rir.

— Eu quero beijo.

Todos começaram a gritar e bater palmas.

— OK! Venha c�, então! — E Aioria foi. Marin ajoelhou-se no balcão, alcançando os lábios do namorado num beijo carinhoso. Os gritos e assobios aumentaram ainda mais quando se soltaram.

June pediu para Shina segurar Afrodite e catou o megafone das mãos de Marin. Procurou alguém na platéia, avistando um lindo rapaz de cabelos ruivos. Apontou para ele.

— O que você quer?

— Eu? — E o rapaz ergueu-se, colocando as mãos na cintura. — Eu não quero nada, baranga! — E virou-se para sair, deixando todos à morrer de rir.

— Meu Senhor, depois dessa, eu passo a vez. — Falou June, os olhos arregalados. — Agora... Queridoooo...

— Nãããããão! — Dite tentou escapar, mas Marin e Shina o seguraram com força.

— Já que nosso fofucho está um pouco envergonhado, eu mesma vou escolher para ele. — E demorou-se, brincando de angustiar os dois amigos. — Ahhh, já sei! — E Carlo decidiu que iria matá-la depois. Estava apontando para o outro lado.

Surpreendendo-o, girou, apontando para ele, com um grande sorriso de 'Te enganei!'.

— SENHOR CARLO DI ANGELIS, NOSSO CHEFINHO TEMPORÁRIO! — Berrou, apontando para ele, enquanto pulava.

— Eu vou estripar vocês e usar suas tripinhas em rituais de magia negra! — Falou Afrodite, provocando risos nos que estavam mais perto.

— O que quer, Carlo? — Perguntou June, com um sorriso. Shina e Marin soltaram um frustrado Afrodite.

Se teria de fazer algo, faria e pronto.

— Uma dança. — Falou, a voz altíssima e imponente, espalhando-se por todo o bar, chocando a maioria das pessoas.

A maioria das pessoas emudeceu, enquanto outras começaram a exclamar coisas que ninguém pôde distingüir. Alguns engraçadinhos ainda gritavam 'Eu também quero!'. Palmas e assobios não faltavam.

— Como é que é? — Perguntou June, querendo atiçar ainda mais aquele pessoal, todos incrivelmente loucos.

— Uma dança. Com ele. — Falou, aproximando-se do balcão com charme, olhando fixamente para os olhos azuis arregalados do outro rapaz.

Havia acertado em cheio.

— Quer dançar?

— Claro que não!

— É só uma dança, Afrodite.

— Eu a recuso.

Carlo falava aquilo tudo com um sorriso nos lábios. Era exatamente o diálogo que tiveram no dia do casamento, só que daquela vez ele não iria recusar. Aproximou-se ainda mais, estendendo a mão para que o outro pudesse descer.

— Não pode recusar...

— Arrrgh, que saco... — Afrodite no fundo queria aceitar aquela dança, aceitar o toque de Carlo, de uma vez por todas. Suspirou profundamente, aceitando a mão do outro, mas não sorrindo, mesmo que o outro o fizesse abertamente.

— AEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE — June gritou, arrancando aplausos da maioria dos presentes.

— Não acredito que ele vai fazer isso... — Kamus disse, olhando a cena estático. Julian e Kanon estavam sorrindo, dando o maior apoio.

— Ele vai sim... — Milo disse, colocando a bandeja em cima do balcão.

— Vai fazer nada não? — Kamus perguntou, olhando o namorado com cara desconfiada.

— ... — Milo deu de ombros. — Não...vamos ver até onde isso vai...

Kamus colocou a mão na testa de Milo para ver se ele estava doente. Milo rapidamente esquivou-se, sorrindo.

— Me serve logo, cinco cervejas. — ele disse, ainda sorrindo e olhando para o casal, que agora ia pro centro da pista de dança.

— Som na caixa! — Marin anunciou e as batidas de uma conhecida música invadiu o lugar. Afrodite olhou com cara de poucos amigos para ela.

— Essa música não! — ele protestou e Carlo apenas sorriu.

— Tá rindo de quê, hein?

— De você. É uma música inocente. Se deixa levar, Afrodite...não custa nada... — Carlo disse, sensual, aos ouvidos do outro, que arrepiou-se por completo.

_I just can't get you out of my head_

_Boy your love is all I think about_

_I just can't get you out of my head_

_Boy it's more than I dare to think about_

_Every night_

_Every day_

_Just to be there in your arms_

_Won't you stay_

_Won't you lay_

_Stay forever and ever and ever and ever_

Afrodite resolveu que o melhor que tinha a fazer era jogar os sentimentos para escanteio e assumir aquilo como parte do trabalho. Enlaçou o pescoço de Carlo, ignorando (ou pelo menos tentando) o perfume que o italiano usava e que sempre lhe provocou calafrios, entrando, por fim, no ritmo daquela música que sempre o irritou, por repetir sempre as mesmas coisas.

Carlo segurava Afrodite pela cintura, juntando os corpos dos dois, fazendo aquela dança parecer mais sensual do que já era. Subiu uma das mãos pelas costas dele, perdendo-se nos fios azuis. Segurou-os por alguns instantes, puxando-os levemente, para só então jogar o pescoço de Afrodite para o lado, onde ele agora estava com seus lábios, respirando profundamente o perfume de rosas do outro.

— Essa música...é bem propícia mesmo... — ele murmurou, arrancando um arrepio de Afrodite.

— Cala a boca e dança... — Afrodite respondeu, entre os dentes, o que arrancou uma risada de Carlo. Ele aproveitou para abraça-lo mais forte, descendo uma das mãos agora perigosamente na direção das nádegas do outro.

Os presentes estavam de boca aberta diante de tanta sensualidade. Alguns arriscavam a dizer que o casal era feito um para o outro e muitos já repetiam o gesto deles e dançavam animadamente pelos cantos do bar. Os amigos, que sabiam de toda aquela situação, apenas esperavam o desfecho daquilo tudo, que prometia ser bombástico.

_I just can't get you out of my head_

_Boy your love is all I think about_

_I just can't get you out of my head_

_Boy it's more than I dare to think about_

_There's a dark secret in me_

_Don't leave me locked in your heart_

_Set me free_

_Feel the need in me_

_Set me free_

_Stay forever and ever and ever and ever_

— Vai negar, Afrodite? Essa música é boa...

— É lixo... E tire suas mãos da minha bunda! Tomara que essa tortura acabe logo... — Ele disse, imediatamente ficando arrependido.

— Ah... Então estou te torturando, Dite? — Carlo perguntou, divertindo-se.

— Já disse para não me chamar de Dite! — ele disse, olhando-o nos olhos.

— Hum... O que acha disso aqui então? — Carlo perguntou, mas não deixou que Afrodite tivesse tempo de responder, virou-o, grudando as costas do rapaz em seu peito, abraçando-o firmemente pela cintura. Ouviu Afrodite gemer quando ele afastou os cabelos e beijou seu pescoço, deixando uma marquinha.

— Sacanagem não vale, hein! — Shina gritou no megafone, vendo que o clima estava esquentando.

— Cala a boca e deixa os dois. — Shura disse, aproximando-se do bar. Rapidamente, ela desceu do balcão e agarrou o namorado, pouco ligando se estava no horário de trabalho. June, que estava ali perto, apenas balançou a cabeça riu da situação.

A música de aproximava do fim e os dois ainda estavam naquela posição, Carlo balançando os quadris, junto do corpo de Afrodite, no ritmo daquela música e o outro, incrivelmente quieto, de olhos fechados, deixando-se levar. Quando ouviram o som diminuir, tiveram dificuldade de se separar. Os aplausos foram imediatos.

Carlo olhou com cara de satisfação para Afrodite, que estava com os braços cruzados e não o encarava. Ele aproximou-se novamente.

— Não disse que era apenas uma dança? — ele perguntou, em tom safado.

Aquilo despertou algo em Afrodite que nem ele mesmo sabia que tinha: vontade de matar. Como se já não bastasse ter aceito aquela dança e gostado muito, teve que ouvir aquele comentário. Quando percebeu já havia dado um tapa no rosto de Carlo, mas não com tanta força.

— Seu cretino! — e ele saiu para o camarim. Milo foi atrás, deixando a bandeja nas mãos de Kamus, que apenas balançou a cabeça.

Carlo sorriu, com a mão no rosto, como se estivesse aproveitando o tapa que levara.

— Mas você gostou da dança, Dite... Eu pude sentir... — Ele disse, caminhando até o bar.

_Continua..._


	27. Dois Podem Jogar Esse Jogo

**Nota das autoras:**

**_Ju_: **

_Salut, amigos._

_E lá vamos nós, com mais um capítulo. Um capítulo pequeno, dessa vez. Mas é bonitinho._

_Realmente não tenho muito o que dizer. Acho que a única coisa que devo dizer é Muito Obrigada. Estamos quase chegando ao fabuloso número de 200 reviews, algo que, nem em sonhos, esperávamos que fosse acontecer._

_Simplesmente, muito obrigada à você. Obrigada por criticar, apoiar, ajudar e dar força. Muito Obrigada mesmo._

_E é isso. Até a semana que vem._

_E boa leitura!_

_**Celly:**_

_Como posso definir esse capítulo? Acho que apenas dizendo que as coisas esquentaram de vez. Aproveitem a leitura!_

_Comentários à parte, um agradecimento especial à **Ju**, que foi responsável por colocar essa fic no papel. Às vezes, precisamos apenas de um empurraozinho, e ela simplesmente o fez. Por isso, obrigada por tudo, querida!_

_E claro, às leitoras ávidas, curiosas, inigualáveis. Vocês também são muito especiais, como eu não canso de dizer! Beijos e agradecimentos isolados à **Dark Wolf03, Calíope, Elfa, Faye, Carola, Camis, Pipe, Ada, Mystik e Lilili. **Atendendo aos pedidos da minha beta #2, cenas do próximo capítulo no final desse! Beijos e até semana que vem!_

* * *

**Capítulo 27:**

Milo entrou logo atrás de Afrodite, que de tão irado que quase quebrava a mobília dos locais por onde passava.

— Calma, Dite. — Pediu Milo, com delicadeza, enquanto reforçava suas palavras fazendo gestos.

— Calma! Aquele canalha, aquele cretino, aquele calhorda, aquele... — Afrodite controlava-se para não lançar toda sua boa educação para o espaço e começar a gritar palavrões vergonhosos.

— Dite, relaxa. — Falou Milo, mais severo dessa vez. Dite soltou um longo suspiro, sentando-se no sofá com aborrecimento. — Sei que ele foi muito bruto e tal... Mas eu tô achando uma coisa... Aliás, eu não acho, eu tenho certeza absoluta.

— Certeza? — Afrodite ergueu a sobrancelha. — Certeza de quê?

— De que você adorou.

— MILO! — Berrou, aborrecido, colocando as mãos na cintura.

— Ah, não mente, Dite. Você é louco por ele. — Suspirou o outro. — Por menos que eu queira, é claro.

— Milo, você tá doente. — Falou Afrodite, incrédulo. Aquilo realmente era difícil de engolir.

— Kamus também já disse isso. — Falou, desgostoso, enquanto fazia uma careta. — Eu acho que... que...

— Que...? — E, agoniado pela enrolação do rapaz, tentou apressá-lo. — Que o quê, Milo? Fala logo!

— Eita, que saco! Ok, ok! Venceu! Você tem de dar uma chance a ele. Pronto, falei.

— Que bicho te mordeu? — Perguntou o outro, num tom elevado e insano, fazendo Milo virar os olhos.

— Não sei, mas foi algum bicho raro. Eu fiquei maluco. — Disse, frustrado. — De qualquer maneira, pense bem.

E virou-se para sair, deixando um perturbado Afrodite jogado no sofá.

Caminhou de volta ao bar, onde o namorado o esperava.

— Antes que pergunte, amour, eu não disse que ele é um abusado ou tentei assassiná-lo.

— Mon ange, é melhor você voltar pra casa... Tenho a ligeira impressão que você ingeriu muita espuma ontem... — Disse, malicioso, fazendo Milo rir.

— Nenhum problema com a espuma. — Falou, maroto. — Acho que bati a cabeça ao cair da cama hoje.

—Ah, entendo. — Falou, lembrando de colocar as bebidas em outra bandeja. — E o que você falou pra ele?

— Eu estou o apoiando se quiser dar uma chance ao Carlo.

— Como é? — E Kamus realmente começou a ficar preocupado.

— Relaxa, eu sei o que tô fazendo. Pede pra Shina levar as bebidas pra mesa cinco pra mim, por favor. — E saiu correndo na direção de Carlo, que bebia um copo de uísque do outro lado. — Carlo?

— Olha, se vai me dar bronca, já aviso que...

— Eu não vou te dar uma bronca, até mesmo porque você já é bem grandinho. — Falou, colocando as mãos na cintura. — Eu quero dizer que eu quero ajudar você.

— Tá de sacanagem comigo, né?

— Ai, Deus... Quando a gente quer ajudar...

— Tá bom, Milo, o que você pode fazer?

— Eu te ajudo a fisgar o Dite de novo. Vai ser bem difícil, mas podemos tentar.

— Por que vai fazer isso?

— Eu quero vê-lo feliz. Faz muito tempo que não vejo um sorriso como o de quando ele estava com você. — Disse, com um suspiro. — Não me agrada vê-los juntos, para ser sincero, mas não sou quem decide isso.

Ignorou a última frase.

— Ok. O que vamos fazer?

— Vamos pensar... Sentou-se ao lado dele. — Afrodite é sensível. Gosta de rosas, música e sutileza.

— Isso eu já sei faz tempo. — Disse, impaciente.

— Oras, então, pra que precisa de ajuda?

Suspirou, aborrecido.

— Tudo bem, tudo bem... O que você quer que eu faça?

— Surpreenda-o, faça-o se sentir amado.

— Mais do que eu tento fazer?

— Ora, vamos! Você pensa que vai fazê-lo se sentir querido dando em cima de um monte de mulheres e armando planinhos como o de hoje? Caso você queira saber, ele ficou indignado.

— Ficou? — E sentiu o estômago afundar. — Mas ele pareceu gostar tanto...

— E realmente gostou. — O rosto do outro se iluminou. —...Mas não gostou do jeito com o qual você o tratou.

— O que eu fiz?

— Joguinhos de sedução. Caso você não tenha notado, ele já está cansado deles.

Antes que pudesse dizer algo, uma voz feminina chamou por seu nome. Olhou para trás.

— Mandy? — Perguntou, reconhecendo a mulher de cabelos pintados de louro.

— Como vai, lindinho?

— É... Milo deixou... Você gosta dele... Ele te quer... Então... Por que não tentar, certo? — Perguntou para o próprio reflexo. Puxou uma escova de dentro da bolsa, escovando os cabelos com rapidez. Ao terminar, balançou-os, avaliando a aparência no espelho. Suspirou, virando-se para a porta com rapidez. Saiu correndo.

Atravessou-a, indo em direção ao bar. Do jeito que Carlo bebia, só poderia estar lá. Sua surpresa foi vê-lo conversando com uma mulher com um microvestido branco, enquanto Milo parecia entediado do outro lado.

Sentindo o sangue subir à cabeça, saiu pisando forte em direção a eles, abrindo caminho por entre as pessoas do local, empurrando algumas, lançando outras longe.

— Não estou mais nessa vida, entende? — Falou para a moça, pela décima vez.

— Ah, Carlo, o que aconteceu com você? Você costumava gostar tanto de mim...

— Não que eu não goste, apenas não quero mais nada daquele tipo. Tenho direito de fazer isso.

— Mas...

— Muito bonito, não é? — E olharam para Afrodite, que, irado, os encarava com as mãos na cintura, enquanto batia o pé com força.

— Quem é ela? — Perguntou Mandy.

— Ele é...

— Primeira coisa: Eu sou homem. Segunda coisa: Sou Afrodite. Terceira coisa: Carlo, você é um canalha.

— Eu? Mas... O que eu fiz? Além da dança, é claro.

— Já tá dando trela pra qualquer uma!

— Ei, pera aí! Eu NÃO sou qualquer uma! Eu sou Mandy D'upont, você não pode falar assim comigo!

— Falo como bem quero, senhora de nome difícil. — Falou, irônico. — E me parece qualquer uma, dado o tamanho desse pedaço de pano que você ousa chamar de vestido!

— Afrodite, não briga... — Carlo pediu, mas Afrodite ignorou-o. Deliciado com os ciúmes repentinos, decidiu continuar com aquilo.

— E você cala a boca! — Afrodite disse, dedo em riste. Virou-se para a mulher de novo. —Tem vergonha na cara não? Esse bar é bem conceituado, não é lugar pra qualquer uma...

— Olha aqui, meu filho — a loira começou, mas foi interrompida por Carlo, que segurou-a pelo braço.

— Vamos lá pra fora. Já volto. — ele disse, olhando para Afrodite. Milo baixou a cabeça, dando-se por vencido.

— Burro.. -ele murmurou.

— E você! — Afrodite apontou para Milo. — Nunca mais me venha com essas idéias de dar uma chance praquele cafajeste, tá me ouvindo? — ele não esperou pela resposta e voltou para o camarim.

— É...o que você ia dizendo sobre todos os casais que você juntava não reclamavam?

— Quietinho, Kamus...eu vou trabalhar. Esses dois que se danem... — ele resmungou, pegando uma bandeja vazia.

— Viu com que eu tenho que lidar? — Kamus perguntou para Julian e Kanon, que estavam aos beijos e nem notavam sua presença.

— Você disse alguma coisa? — Julian perguntou, enrolando uma das mechas do cabelo de Kanon com os dedos.

— Deixa pra lá... — Kamus disse, sorrindo e indo para o outro lado do balcão. Encontrou um Hyoga sorrindo, encostado num dos banquinhos. — Que sorriso é esse?

— Hein? Ah...nada demais... — ele disse, sonhador.

— Hyoga...

— Droga...tá bom...é o Shun... — e ele sorriu de novo.

— Que tem ele?

—Vamos sair hoje, finalmente...estou ansioso...

— Finalmente, desde que começou a trabalhar aqui você gosta dele, não é mesmo?

Hyoga assentiu e sorriu de novo ao ver o rapaz de cabelos verdes passar por eles com um sorriso.

— Eu pensei em você e no Milo...por isso resolvi tomar a iniciativa. Então tenho que agradecer a vocês...

Kamus sorriu diante daquilo. Indiretamente, Milo juntara mais um casal. Ele ficaria contente de saber. Olhou para o bar, que começava a diminuir o movimento e tomou uma decisão.

— Pode sair mais cedo. Dê mais uma meia hora e vá pro seu encontro com o Shun. Eu cuido de tudo com as meninas, Milo, Aioria e Dite.

O loiro sorriu e pulou por cima da bancada, abraçando Kamus calorosamente. Deu um beijo em seu rosto e saiu para continuar servindo. Kamus notou que o rapaz passara por Shun e falara alguma coisa em seus ouvidos. Ele sorriu e olhou em sua direção, fazendo sinal de positivo com os dedos. "Ah o amor...", Kamus pensou.

— Olha aqui...acho bom você ficar bem longe do meu bar...

— Carlo...

— Não vou me repetir. E não ouse levantar a voz pro Afrodite outra vez!

— Carlo...

— Cala a boca! Não sei como pude um dia me envolver com uma coisa como você... — ele completou, entrando no bar novamente, não esperando por uma resposta da mulher.

Procurou por Afrodite, mas não o achou. O primeiro que cruzou seu caminho foi exatamente Milo e segurou o rapaz pelo braço.

— Cadê ele?

— Me solta...e você é um idiota. Não disse que ele tava cansado dos seus joguinhos?

— Eu fui colocar a vagabunda pra fora do bar...o que você queria?

— Que você mandasse ela à merda e saísse dali com ele. Mas acho que isso ainda é demais pra você, não é Carlo?

— Droga, Milo..eu tô tentando.

— Então tente com mais vontade. -percebeu o olhar desolado de Carlo e suspirou. — Ele está no camarim.

— Palhaçada...dane-se esse lugar, sabe? — Afrodite disse, colocando a mochila nas costas e saindo do camarim. Ia na direção da entrada, quando avistou Carlo. Rapidamente mudou o rumo e resolveu sair pela porta dos fundos.

— Afrodite espera! — Carlo disse, correndo atrás dele, já ouvindo a porta bater.

Estavam aonde tudo havia começado, no beco onde Carlo beijara Afrodite pela primeira vez. Diferente daquela noite, o tempo até que estava agradável, corria uma brisa fresca e não chovia. Afrodite esperava não ser seguido, por isso resolveu parar para respirar um pouco. Nesse momento, um Carlo afobado.

— Cara de pau. — Afrodite disse, antes que o outro começasse a falar qualquer coisa.

— Não foi minha culpa...

— Como sempre...aquela vagabunda praticamente se jogando em cima de você!

— Ela apareceu! Eu estava conversando com o Milo, pergunte a ele.

— Não vou perguntar nada! Você é um cara de pau, canalha...depois de tudo aquilo que me fez passar, me agarrando daquele jeito na frente de todo mundo...

— Você não reclamou. — ele disse, sorrindo.

— Não queria perder meu emprego.

— Acha que eu faria isso com você? — Carlo parecia chocado.

— Não sei de mais nada. Mas o caso é que você é um canalha...

— Ai meu cacete...vamos voltar nisso? Você está com ciúmes Afrodite? É isso?

— Que mané ciúmes! Te enxerga, Carlo...acha que eu ia ter ciúmes de você? Só é muita cara de pau fazer todo aquele teatro e depois sair se esfregando com uma baranga qualquer...

— Está com ciúmes...

— Que merda, Carlo...vai catar coquinho! Olha bem pra mim, por que diabos eu teria ciúmes de uma criatura como você? Hein? — ele disse, aproximando-se do outro lentamente. Carlo viu-se imprensado na parede de tijolos atrás dele.

— Eu, bom... -ele estava ficando sem palavras diante daquele ataque.

— Pois é...você é um canalha, egoísta, mentiroso, babaca, insensível, metido a gostoso, acha que qualquer um cai na sua porque você tem carro do ano, dinheiro, esses olhos azuis, esse cheiro bom, braços fortes... — ele dizia, atropelando as palavras, nem percebendo que já saíra das ofensas e partia pros elogios. —...corpo de matar qualquer um de inveja e palavras bonitas, abraço gostoso...acha é? — ele perguntou, um dos dedos perigosamente próximos do peito do outro.

— Eu...

—...cala a boca! -Afrodite gritou para logo em seguida fazer a coisa mais inesperada da noite: colou os lábios nos de Carlo, num beijo que há muito tempo ansiava por acontecer. Sentiu ser levantado alguns centímetros do chão pelos braços de Carlo, num abraço apertado. As línguas travaram um duelo nunca imaginado pelos dois, tamanha a necessidade que tinham de estar juntos de novo.

Alguns minutos depois, separaram-se buscando ar. Carlo tentou falar alguma coisa, mas Afrodite interrompeu-o, pegando a mochila do chão, só então olhando pra ele.

— Isso não muda nada...eu ainda te acho um canalha...gostoso, mas um canalha... -ele disse, saindo logo em seguida, não dando chance para Carlo falar mais nada.

_Continua..._

_**Cenas do capítulo 28:**_

_"Não me chame de Dite." - Cortou-o imediatamente, fazendo-o soltar um longo suspiro._

_"Afrodite... Eu sei que eu errei... E que o que eu vou lhe dizer agora vai parecer mentira... Mas... Eu não falei a verdade."_

_"Como é que é? Você não falou a verdade? Sinto muito, foi real demais para mim." - Falou, irônico. Mas o olhar terno que Carlo lhe lançou foi o suficiente para fazê-lo se derreter._

_"Eu estava bêbado demais, falei aquilo por impulso... Por sua culpa. "_


	28. Esclarecimentos

_**Notas das autoras:**_

_**Ju:**_

_Salut, pessoas._

_Surpresa. Dois capítulos (ligeiramente atrasados) em comemoração à Páscoa. E, domingo, vem outro. _

_Esses novos caps voltam as origens de Inferno, dando mais ênfase à um certo Peixinho e à seu amado._

_Esperamos que vocês gostem. A partir do capítulo 28, a história muda de rumo devido à nova relação deles. Mas já falei demais._

_Muito obrigada à todas aquelas pessoas maravilhosas que vêm comentando e nos ajudando a crescer mais, sempre muito simpáticas. E um agradecimento especial à minha fofa, a Celly. Adoro você!_

_Ah, sim! Querida Beta Lili... . We love you!_

_Até domingo._

_Divirta-se e Boa leitura._

_**Celly:**_

_Please, espero que ninguém tenha sentido muita falta dessa fic na Páscoa. Em comemoração, nosso chocolate vem na forma de dois capítulos. Espero que gostem, é de coração...pode não ser tão doce...afe, nem cou completar porque vai ficar brega. Boa leitura, pessoal. E claro, um obrigado super especial às pessoinhas lindas que deixaram reviews...**Caliope, Faye, Camis, Chii, Rafaela, Anna Malfoy, Ada, Carola Weasley, Dark Wolf, Valkiriah.** O nomezinho da beta #1 era pra estar aqui, mas ela não deixou review (Lili m�!), mas eu sei que a culpa é toda do pc doido dela. Mas mesmo assim, um agradecimento em especial à minha amiguinha linda e companheira de todas as horas._

_E como não poderia deixar de ser, um beijo especial à co-writer-deusa super fofa, que sem ela com certeza Inferno não passaria de um one shot sem graça. Ju, te adoro!_

* * *

Carlo permaneceu parado por alguns segundos, ainda absorvendo o que acabara de acontecer. Piscou diversas vezes, vendo Afrodite ir embora com tranqüilidade.

– Afrodite! - Chamou-o, mas ele não o atendeu. – AFRODITE! – Gritou mais alto, mas não houve resposta.

Suspirou alto, correndo em direção a ele, quase tropeçando nas pedras e nas latas jogadas por ali.

– AFRODITE, ESPERA! – Berrou novamente, notando que o outro nem fazia questão de correr. Apenas andava rápido, mas com uma calma de dar raiva.

Afrodite, por sua vez, estava adorando aquilo. Ouvi-lo clamar por seu nome com tanto desespero fazia seu ego subir às alturas. Além do fato de sentir que estava finalmente tendo sua vingança agridoce.

Para sua surpresa, Carlo pegou-o pelo ombro, virando-o com força, afim de fazer com que ele o encarasse. Chocado, apenas observou o outro ficar com uma expressão séria.

– O que foi aquilo? – Perguntou Carlo, encarando-o.

– Um beijo, oras. Pensei que você soubesse. – Ironizou, mas sentiu um frio percorrer a espinha sob o olhar matador de Carlo.

– Afrodite...

– Eu quis te beijar, droga! Você tá me provocando desde que chegou aqui! – Falou, aborrecido. – Não pode me culpar por nada!

– Mas é claro que eu posso! Eu não pedi para que você me beijasse!

– Não? E aquela dança? Foi o que?

– Apenas uma dança!

– Aham, APENAS uma dança! Apenas uma singela dancinha entre amigos, certo? Com você se esfregando em mim igual a um cachorro no cio!

– Eu não teria feito se você não estivesse gostando!

– Ah, é? – Afrodite ficou com os olhos semi-cerrados, numa expressão de raiva. – Pois eu aposto que você teria continuado mesmo se eu estivesse chorando, implorando para que você parasse!

– Por que tem tanto ódio de mim, afinal? Eu não te fiz nada!

Afrodite, então, pareceu incrédulo.

– Mas como você é cínico! – Chiou, aborrecido.

– O que eu te fiz, então?

– O que você me disse naquele dia, seu falso?

– ...Dia...? Que dia? – Perguntou, sem entender. Afrodite segurou-se para não esbofeteá-lo.

– Quando você encheu a cara! Quando você saiu por aí galinhando como sempre! – Falou, prendendo as mãos em punhos.

Carlo, então, teve vontade de morrer. Não se lembrava de quase nada do fatídico dia, exceto da cara desolada que o belo rapaz à sua frente havia lhe mandado por um motivo sério... Mas ele não sabia qual.

– Eu não me lembro... – Murmurou, olhando para baixo. – O que eu disse? – Perguntou, suave, erguendo a cabeça em seguida, os olhos tristes. Afrodite tentou se convencer de que era apenas mais um joguinho dele. Balançou a cabeça com força.

– Como assim, não se lembra? – Perguntou, alterado. – Você me disse que eu não sou nada!

– Como? – Como poderia ter dito aquilo? NUNCA diria algo assim para ele, nem se sua vida dependesse disso. – Eu... Eu disse isso...? Com essas palavras...?

Afrodite soltou um longo suspiro, e Carlo achou aquele gesto tremendamente adorável.

– Não exatamente com estas palavras... Mas... – E pareceu hesitar no instante seguinte. Carlo apenas olhou-o fixamente.

– O que eu disse? Que palavras eu usei?

– ...Você disse... Que sentia... desejo por mim. – Falou, com as bochechas ficando vermelhas. – E apenas isso, mesmo depois de tudo o que houve entre nós. – Não queria lembrar daquele acontecimento, mas era uma das coisas que simplesmente NÃO saía de sua cabeça.

– ...Eu...

– E mais... Disse que, quando me via... Só queria me agarrar e me usar. Mais nada além disso. – Falou, sério, sentindo os olhos arderem pelas lágrimas que queriam cair. Mas não iria se deixar chorar. Não iria baixar a guarda na frente daquele homem devasso.

– Dite...

– Não me chame de Dite. – Cortou-o imediatamente, fazendo-o soltar um longo suspiro.

– Afrodite... Eu sei que eu errei... E que o que eu vou lhe dizer agora vai parecer mentira... Mas... Eu não falei a verdade.

– Como é que é? Você não falou a verdade? Sinto muito, foi real demais para mim. – Falou, irônico. Mas o olhar terno que Carlo lhe lançou foi o suficiente para fazê-lo se derreter.

– Eu estava bêbado demais, falei aquilo por impulso... Por sua culpa.

– ...

– Seu perfume me inebria, Afrodite. Você me põe louco, sabia? – Falou, vendo o rosto do outro avermelhar um pouco mais. – Eu falei aquilo por frustração, entende? Pelo simples fato de não poder ser o que você quer.

– Mas... Por que exatamente... Falou... desejo?

– Porque eu te desejo mais do que você imagina. – Falou, sem nem pensar. Afrodite engoliu em seco. – Seu rosto é lindo, seu corpo é perfeito... Mas não é só isso.

– Mas... Meu rosto e meu corpo... São uma grande parte, não são? – Perguntou, tristemente, abaixando a cabeça, com receio de olhar naqueles olhos tão maravilhosos. Com medo de se perder neles... Mais uma vez.

– Sim. – Admitiu Carlo, erguendo o rosto dele pela pontinha do queixo, admirando aquela face linda... Aquela boca maravilhosa, carnuda e rosada. O nariz fininho e bem estruturado, assim como as bochechas brancas, levemente rosadas. E os olhos? Podia ver pontinhos de estrelas neles. – Mas pessoas SÓ bonitas já não me atraem mais, Dite... Ninguém mais me atrai... como você consegue fazer. – Falou, sutil.

– Como assim... – As palavras saíram da boca de Afrodite não como uma pergunta, mas como uma afirmação em puro choque. Não conseguia acreditar que aquele homem tão durão, tão seco, estava lhe dizendo aquelas coisas.

– ...é. Bom, eu queria dizer que você me atrai não só pelo que você é, pelo seu corpo e seu rosto. Mas por sua personalidade, sua força, seu jeito de animar as pessoas. E eu entendo que você não aceite isso de mim, realmente aceito, mas queria dizer antes que pudesse existir um abismo ainda maior entre nós dois.

– Mas...

– Por favor, Afrodite. – ele pediu, calando-o imediatamente. – Eu aceito que você não me queira do mesmo jeito que eu te quero, mas eu gostaria sinceramente de poder ser seu amigo, te ajudar quando você precisar e não simplesmente ser o seu patrão ou o cara que te magoou. – completou, dando de ombros, colocando as mãos dentro dos bolsos da calça.

– Carlo, eu não...

– Deixa pra l�, Afrodite. Não tem problema mesmo... – ele disse, triste, tirando uma das mãos e passando pelos cabelos. – Cuidado ao voltar pra casa, pode ser perigoso.

E voltou para o interior do bar, deixando um atônito e ainda mais apaixonado Afrodite parado naquele beco, onde tudo havia começado. Ele realmente tinha vontade de ir até Carlo e beijá-lo de novo, perder-se nos braços dele, deixá-lo fazer o que quisesse. Mas percebeu uma coisa: o outro estava disposto a ser seu amigo. Esquecer o sentimento que tinha em troca de uma amizade. Não poderia ser tão forte assim aquele 'desejo' que ele dizia ter.

Confuso, resolveu voltar pra casa. Depois daquela conversa com Carlo, uma coisa já tinha certeza: ia aceitar a amizade dele. No futuro, quem sabe... pudessem ser algo mais.

Carlo passou por Milo e Kamus, que conversavam animadamente com Julian e Kanon. Subiu para o escritório e lá permaneceu por alguns minutos em completo silêncio. Uma batida na porta atrapalhou seus pensamentos. Ele sabia quem era.

– Pode entrar, Milo.

– Como sabia que era eu? – ele perguntou, ainda do lado de fora, olhando pela fresta da porta.

– Palpite.

Milo entrou no escritório e sentou-se no sofá confortável. Ficou olhando para Carlo, esperando que este lhe dissesse alguma coisa. Quando nada aconteceu, ele deu um grito.

– Cacete, Carlo! Fala logo! E aí? Vou secar lágrimas ou ser recebido aos abraços quando chegar em casa hoje?

Carlo riu diante da espontaneidade de Milo. Ele era realmente impossível, somente Kamus para aturá-lo.

– Isso depende do que seu amigo resolveu.

– Não entendi.

Carlo contou tudo o que havia acontecido a Milo, incluindo os detalhes por pura pressão do outro. Ao final, esperava uma reação bem diferente do abraço que recebeu.

– O que significa isso? – ele perguntou, voltando a sentar-se em sua cadeira.

– Você gosta dele. Realmente gosta.

– E...

– Bom, agora que isso ficou provado, eu te dou todo meu apoio. E ajudo vocês a ficarem juntos.

– Olha, Milo... eu agradeço a ajuda, mas não vou aceitar não.

– Diz de novo...

– Deixe as coisas como estão, Milo. A amizade dele pra mim é melhor que qualquer outra coisa.

– Como pode dizer que a amizade dele é melhor que outra coisa, sendo que você já teve essa outra coisa?

– Se tiver que acontecer um dia, Milo, que aconteça. Mas eu não vou forçar nada.

Milo olhava abobado para o homem à sua frente. Não parecia em nada com o Carlo que ele aprendeu a não gostar. Era um homem renovado, disposto a mudar, aceitar e compreender as coisas, mesmo que elas não o agradassem. Ele preferia esse Carlo ao antigo. Aquele sim poderia ser seu amigo.

– Bom, eu não concordo muito com o que você quer fazer... tiro sempre o meu caso como exemplo. Mas se você precisar de ajuda, já sabe que aqui tem um amigo...

Carlo sorriu diante da oferta de Milo e apertou a mão do 'novo' amigo. Observou-o sair da sala, para só então respirar com tranqüilidade. "Amigo de Afrodite? Quem diria, hein, Carlo di Angelis? Mas sim, eu posso... se ele me permitir..."

_Enquanto isso no apartamento de Shaka e Mu:_

– Então vocês também apóiam o Carlo? Como assim? – Afrodite estava de pé enquanto os amigos tomavam chá calmamente.

– Sim, por que não?

– Ei, será que preciso dizer que EU sou o amigo de vocês e não ele?

– Dite, seja racional. O homem jogou o orgulho dele aos seus pés. E nós apoiamos isso. Agora é com você... – Shaka disse, surpreendendo Mu, que mesmo assim concordou.

– Aff...parei com vocês! – Afrodite disse, saindo do apartamento, batendo a porta.

– Não dou uma semana pra eles estarem juntos... – Mu comentou.

– Quer fazer uma aposta? – Perguntou Shaka, malicioso.

– Dependendo de qual for o prêmio...

Andou pelo corredor, aborrecido. Por que ninguém notava? Por que ninguém se importava em saber o que ELE estava sentindo? Seria o mínimo! Como achavam que ele estava, no meio daquilo tudo, sendo a única verdadeira vítima?

Abriu a porta com raiva, batendo-a com tanta força que fez estremecer as paredes do corredor.

– Amigo... Grunf! Que presunção! – E jogou-se no sof�, cruzando os braços. Olhou para o teto. – Amigo... Como ele tem coragem?

Então, sua expressão suavizou.

– Mas... Ele fez isso por mim... – E suspirou alto. – Ele realmente fez isso por mim...

Imaginou o quão foi difícil para ele, um homem sempre tão bruto e orgulhoso, suavizar a voz daquela maneira, falar aquelas palavras... Para outro homem. Logo ele, que antes era tão homofóbico que chegava a dar raiva. Ele era um exemplo vivo de que as pessoas realmente podiam mudar... E o admirava por isso.

– Mas ele não deixa de ser um canalha. – Falou, tentando se convencer. – Um canalha e tanto.

"Um canalha? Sim! Um tremendo de um canalha! E um grande egoísta! Mas, quem não é? Eu quero minha felicidade, quero ter uma pessoa só pra mim, quero ser tão obscenamente feliz que todos vão saber quando olharem pra mim! Isso não é egoísmo?" – E, desistindo de lutar contra a própria vontade, ele se entregou.

Se esse era o máximo entre ele, chegaria ao máximo. Seria amigo de Carlo.

* * *

– E então?

– Ele realmente gosta do Dite. – Falou, calmo, sentando-se no balcão. Kamus olhou-o, limpando alguns copos.

O bar já estava basicamente vazio. Ali dentro, só os seguranças, as dançarinas, Julian, Kanon, e os garçons e barmans.

– Viu? Eu te disse que as coisas iriam se resolver.

Milo virou para a parte de dentro do balcão, ficando de frente para Kamus. Aproximou-se, ainda sentado, com as pernas pendendo.

– Detesto quando falam isso pra mim. – Disse, provocando o namorado.

– Mas você sabe bem que estava errado, mon ange. – Falou, colocando o copo longe e aproximando-se do rapaz.

– Hum... Não vou admitir isso... – Milo falou, cruzando os braços.

– Eu consigo te fazer admitir, quer ver? – Entreabriu as pernas do rapaz, encaixando-se do meio delas. Puxou o corpo dele para frente, abraçando-o pela cintura.

– Duvido.

E Kamus tomou os lábios do rapaz na mesma hora. Ambos adoravam aqueles joguinhos de sedução, que sempre acabavam de maneiras bem interessantes. Milo pediu entrada na boca de Kamus, que apenas forçou a língua contra a dele, sem entreabrir os lábios direito. Milo riu de leve, provando aquele sabor do qual nunca se cansava. Quando notou que Kamus estava fazendo charme, entreabriu a própria boca e obrigou-o a beijá-lo da maneira certa.

– Ei, vocês dois, não acham melhor fazer isso em casa?

E, interrompendo o beijo, olharam para Carlo.

– É, é melhor mesmo. – Falou Kamus, pegando Milo no colo. Rapidamente, o rapaz envolveu sua cintura com as pernas esbeltas. – Até amanhã, pessoas.

– Até amanhã, espero que vocês durmam tão bem quanto nós iremos dormir! – E Milo recebeu um tapa no traseiro, dado por Kamus, provocando risos.

Ao saírem, Carlo suspirou.

"Realmente queria estar no lugar de vocês..."

Balançou a cabeça.

– Podem ir, pessoal. Podem deixar essas coisas pra arrumar amanhã.

Não precisou dizer duas vezes, pois todos saíram correndo imediatamente. Carlo deu um risinho, e já estava voltando para seu escritório, quando ouviu uma voz chamar-lhe pelo nome. Virou-se, surpreendendo-se.

– O que faz aqui?

– Ol�, amigo, como vai? – Perguntou, com um sorriso. Afrodite trajava roupas esportivas, e parecia renovado.

– Olá... Amigo. – E sorriu-lhe. – O que deseja?

– Vamos comer uma pizza? – Perguntou, colocando as mãos para trás.

– Pizza?

– É, amigos normalmente fazem esses programas de índio e dizem que adoram, para não magoarem um ao outro.

E riram.

– Bom, então... Vamos? – Perguntou Carlo, aproximando-se.

– Vamos. – E saíram.

Kanon e Julian estavam dentro do carro ainda aos beijos. Não conseguiam se largar desde que haviam assumido o romance, tanto para si como para o resto do mundo. As carícias estavam ficando mais intensas, Julian já estava sem camisa e Kanon se preparava para amarrar os pulsos do namorado com a peça de roupa, quando um gritinho do rapaz chamou sua atenção.

– Olha l�! – Julian deu um gritinho.

Imediatamente Kanon limpou o vidro do carro para observar melhor o casal que atravessava a rua rapidamente. Afrodite e Carlo. Saindo juntos do bar. Aquilo era algo inacreditável. Kanon ia pegando o celular para ligar para Milo, mas foi interrompido por Julian.

– É a vida dele. Não se meta...

– Mas...

– K...por favor...deixe os dois...fica aqui...comigo... – ele disse, pausada e sensualmente, reclinando o banco.

Kanon grunhiu e caiu por cima do namorado, ignorando o que acontecia fora do carro.

* * *

– Aquele lugar ali é muito bom... – Carlo indicou o restaurante com a cabeça, enquanto Afrodite sorria.

– É, eu conheço bem o lugar...

– E tem a segunda melhor pizza da cidade. – Carlo disse, parando o carro.

– Segunda?

– É, a primeira só a que eu faço. Qualquer dia você prova. – ele completou, saindo do carro.

Já era tarde da noite, mas ainda assim o restaurante estava um pouco cheio. O maitre conhecendo os dois, colocou-os em uma mesa reservada e eles rapidamente engrenaram num papo como se estivessem separados há muito tempo.

Carlo contou a Afrodite coisas que ele já sabia por intermédio de Diana, mas ouvir da boca do italiano era bem diferente. Ele o surpreendia a cada minuto. Estava sendo ótimo conhecê-lo daquele jeito e não com intenções de estar com ele de outra maneira, que não amizade.

Tiveram uma refeição agradável e estavam saindo do restaurante, quando Afrodite foi parado por uma figura conhecida. Giane alcançou-os antes que pudessem entrar no carro.

– Dite! Estava pensando em sair sem me cumprimentar?

– Meu Deus... nem sabia que hoje era seu dia de trabalho! Como est�?

– Estou bem! Quem é o bonitão? O namorado?

Afrodite olhou para Carlo que disfarçou, abrindo a porta do carro. Ele sorriu.

– Não. É um amigo, um amigo muito querido. – ele disse, olhando com ternura para Carlo, que sorriu, sem graça.

– Sei, sei... bom, só vim cumprimentar mesmo... boa noite pra vocês...

O senhor se afastou e Afrodite entrou no carro. Carlo dirigia em silêncio até o prédio do rapaz. De repente, ele começou a rir. Afrodite olhou-o, já com vontade de rir da risada livre do outro.

– Que foi?

– Amigo muito querido? – ele disse, caindo na gargalhada de novo.

– Olha o trânsito, irresponsável! – Afrodite fingiu estar furioso, mas acabou por rir da situação também.

Controlaram-se alguns segundos depois, olhando-se por fim. Afrodite tirou uma das mechas do cabelo de Carlo do rosto e sorriu-lhe levemente.

– Eu falei a sério. Quero que você seja um amigo querido, tanto quanto o Milo ou os outros meninos.

Carlo segurou forte na mão de Afrodite. Um olho no lindo rapaz e o outro na direção. Estava feliz diante daquela declaração. Não era o "eu quero ficar contigo" que ele imaginava, mas já era um importante passo.

– Também quero ser querido por você, Afrodite. Um novo começo, não é mesmo?

– Com certeza. Ah, pode me chamar de Dite...eu deixo... – ele disse, sorrindo de novo.

Chegaram mais rápido do que imaginavam no prédio e nenhum dos dois tinha coragem de se despedir. Afrodite, como sempre, foi o primeiro a tomar uma decisão. Beijou de leve o rosto de Carlo, deslizando os dedos pela bochecha que não havia sido beijada. Carlo apenas suspirou, querendo guardar a essência de rosas do outro por mais tempo com ele.

– Até amanhã, Carlo.. obrigado por tudo...

– Quê isso, Dite...eu é que tenho que agradecer...nos vemos amanhã no bar... – engraçado como ele não pensava mais no lugar como Inferno. "Devo estar enlouquecendo".

_Continua..._


	29. Apenas Bons Amigos?

_**Notas das Autoras:**_

_**Ju:**_

_Salut, novamente._

_Não tenho muito o que dizer, na verdade. o.O Acho que já disse tudo no outro capítulo._

_Novamente, obrigada à todas, por tudo._

_Uma boa leitura para vocês!_

_**Celly:**_

_Aproveitem o capítulo. Não nos matem. Domingo tem mais. De resto, eu tenho a ligeira impressão de que vocês vão gostar! Obrigada à beta Lili, por ter tido esse trabalhão em burlar as podridões do nosso querido e boa leitura!_

* * *

Os dias passaram rápido, e quando Afrodite se deu conta, já estava andando de um lado para o outro com Carlo em seu encalço.

Sentado na frente de sua penteadeira, escovava os cabelos longos com uma calma singular, preocupado em deixá-los bonitos (mais ainda, se é que aquilo era possível) para que Carlo notasse e dissesse que estava lindo.

Tentou fingir que gostava do outro apenas como um amigo, tentou fingir que o considerava como considerava Milo, Kamus, Shaka ou Mu... Mas ele sabia que o que sentia pelo outro ia muito além dos limites da amizade.

– Até quando vai continuar fingindo, Dite? – Perguntou Milo, pegando a escova da mão dele e continuando a tarefa dele. Afrodite soltou um longo suspiro. – Até quando vai continuar com essa farsa?

– Até... até sempre, Milo. Até o dia em que eu morrer. – Falou, amargo.

– Por que, Dite? Por que não lhe diz que o ama? Por que precisa fingir sobre algo tão bonito? – Perguntou o rapaz, olhando para ele pelo espelho, vendo a expressão dele ficar chateada.

– Por que eu prefiro ser apenas um amigo... A ser apenas um dos que freqüentaram a cama dele.

– ...Dite...

E ouviram uma buzina.

– Com licença, Milo... Meu AMIGO está me esperando... – Falou, se levantando e indo em direção à porta. – A propósito...

– Sim? – Esperou que o rapaz lhe dissesse que iria fazer o que ele sugeria, mas se decepcionou depois.

– Obrigado por me ajudar com a juba aqui. – Falou, numa tentativa fraca de humor, antes de bater a porta. Milo suspirou, caindo sentado na cadeirinha de madeira.

Seus olhos estavam cheios d'água, mas ele não poderia aparecer daquele jeito na frente de –Carlo. O outro iria perguntar-lhe o que havia acontecido durante toda a noite, e provavelmente conseguiria extrair o que queria.

O tempo que passara com ele o fez perceber que Carlo era igualzinho ao Milo quando se tratava de teimosia ou persistência.

Antes de abrir a porta da sala, suspirou, balançando a cabeleira com força. Limpou os olhos com sutileza, com medo de borrar o delineador preto colocado neles.

– Antes amigo do que inimigo. – Murmurou, antes de improvisar um grande sorriso e ir correndo até o carro de Carlo.

Dentro do carro, Carlo sorria.

Ser amigo daquele rapaz era simplesmente maravilhoso. Não era o bastante, claro. Não negava que adoraria ter muito mais do que a amizade dele, mas estava dando um tempo para que tudo se ajeitasse.

Se ele quisesse, estaria à sua disposição... Para sempre.

Quando Afrodite abriu a porta e se sentou no banco do carona, ele pôde notar algo diferente nele, apesar do grande sorriso branco que ele ostentava.

– Dite...?

– Sim? – Atendeu prontamente.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa?

E Afrodite se perguntou se estava tão na cara assim. Será que nunca iria conseguir esconder o que sentia daquele homem? Como ele tinha a capacidade de ver tristeza nele?

Soltou um longo suspiro.

– Sim. – Falou, olhando para baixo. Carlo olhou-o, preocupado.

– Quer falar sobre?

E Afrodite ergueu os olhos, para encarar Carlo com uma expressão suave. Sorriu-lhe.

– É muito gentil da sua parte... – Falou, aconchegando-se no banco. – Eu e o Milo brigamos...

– Posso perguntar o por quê da briga?

– Sim... – E respirou fundo. – Ele simplesmente não muda. – Mentiu.

Não muda o que?

– Ele acha que pode controlar o que eu faço. Isso me desagrada, sabe? Acho que minha vida só pertence a mim...

– Eu concordo. Mas não se preocupe, ele é assim mesmo. – Anotou mentalmente que deveria pedir para o rapaz parar de fazer aquilo, já que isso incomodava Afrodite.

– É, eu sei... – Suspirou.

– Bom, qual é o roteiro de hoje? – Perguntou, com as mãos no volante.

– Vamos ao cinema?

E foram. Carlo levou Afrodite para um cinema no estacionamento, ao ar livre. Afrodite relaxou no banco, olhando para a tela.

– Qual é o filme? – Perguntou.

Carlo puxou a programação e consultou-a.

– É um filme de terror. – Falou, erguendo a sobrancelha. – Acho melhor irmos...

– Ahhh, por que? Carlinho está com medinho? – Debochou, fazendo Carlo dar um risinho.

– Não, Carlinho tem medinho de que Afroditizinho tenha um ataquezinho do coração.

– Grunf... Só por isso, eu vou assistir. – E cruzou os braços, fazendo bico. Carlo achou-o tremendamente adorável daquela maneira. – E qual é o nome?

– O Exorcista...

– Eu não sou medroso! E nem parece ser tão ruim assim...

Bateram de leve no vidro de Afrodite, fazendo-o dar um berro e pular para o lado. A garçonete olhou-o com as sobrancelhas erguidas. Ele colocou a mão no peito e abriu-o.

– Sim?

– Vão querer alguma coisa?

– Ah, eu quero chocolate, pipoca e uma coca-cola gigante com gelo. E você, Carlo?

– O mesmo.

– Um instante, eu já volto. – E saiu. Afrodite virou-se para Carlo, que se segurava para não rir.

– Que foi? – Perguntou, aborrecido.

– Você não é medroso?

– Ahhh, cala a boca...

* * *

– Pois é, Kamus... – Suspirou, com a cabeça no colo do rapaz, que acariciava-lhe os cabelos. – Ele ainda quer viver uma mentira...

– Ele está confuso, Milo. – Falou, compreendendo o outro. – É perfeitamente normal...

– Nem tanto assim. Dite não gosta de mentiras.

– Isso não é uma mentira. Digamos que é apenas uma meia-verdade.

– Meia?

– É. Ele sempre quis ser amigo do Carlo. Não SÓ isso, mas uma parte disso. Então, podemos dizer que ele está no meio termo...

– Ah, Kamus... – Milo suspirou. – Você é tão... tão...

– Tão lindo? Tão convincente? – Riu.

– Isso também. Mas, quero dizer... Tão... Sei l�, você sempre me convence.

– Alguém precisa pôr juízo nessa cabeça oca. – E, rindo, beijou-o.

* * *

– Mas como eu ia dizendo...estamos ensaiando um pas...

– Dite, o filme... – Carlo disse, sorridente, sem tirar os olhos da tela, percebendo que o rapaz ao seu lado tocava em vários assuntos diferentes para não ter que olhar a tela de projeção.

Afrodite desviou os olhos por um momento, no exato instante em que a garota possuída virava a cabeça, num 360 graus bizarro. Deu um gritinho e encolheu-se num canto. Carlo sorriu, puxando o amigo para perto de si, abraçando-o.

– Não precisa ficar com pena de mim... – Afrodite falou, soltando-se do abraço dele. Na verdade, depois do que Milo falara no apartamento, estava se sentindo um pouco sensível, os sentimentos à flor da pele.

– Pára de ser bobo... é normal não gostar desse tipo de filme... pelo menos eu te protejo... prometo não rodar a cabeça... – Carlo fez piada, e Afrodite enfim sorriu. Aceitou, mesmo a contragosto, o abraço.

Para Carlo também era difícil, estar tão perto do outro, abraçá-lo e não poder ficar com ele. Mas já havia tomado uma decisão e seguiria até o fim. E tudo caminhava perfeitamente, todos no bar pararam de tratá-lo como uma ameaça e já eram seus amigos e Afrodite... bom, Afrodite sempre foi um caso a parte, aceitando-o com algumas restrições, mas ainda aceitando-o. E aquilo era uma coisa que ele não perderia, prometeu a si mesmo.

– Odeio esses filmes... – ele resmungou num momento de descontração.

– Tá com medinho, Carlinho? – Afrodite perguntou, levantando a cabeça do peito do outro e olhando-o, admirado, já sorrindo.

– Não...só não gosto. Tenho esse direito...

– Sei. Esses filmes só são bons para uma coisa, aproveitar o momento de susto pra atacar a companhia do lado...sempre fazia isso... – Afrodite disse, logo se arrependendo ao ver o olhar de Carlo sobre si.

– Ah é...espertinho...

– Não, Carlo...não é bem isso... – ele tentou consertar. Achou que havia invadido um dos limites invisíveis que eles tinham. Nunca falavam sobre possíveis relacionamentos e conquistas, assuntos do coração era um tópico quase que sagrado entre eles.

– Hum hum... – Carlo estava se divertindo com aquilo. Queria ver como Afrodite iria se safar daquela. Aliás, uma das coisas que mais gostava no outro era exatamente aquilo. Como ele às vezes se entregava, falava coisas que não deveria, quando ninguém mais esperava.

– Sério, Carlo... eu nunca faria isso com você. – Afrodite disse, soltando-se do abraço, o filme ignorado por alguns instantes.

– Dite, eu... – Carlo ia dizer que estava brincando, mas o toque de Afrodite em sua mão calou-lhe por um momento.

– Você é meu amigo...eu fazia isso quando era um garotinho inconseqüente. Mas saiba que não aproveitaria dessa situação com você, que eu respeito tanto.

– Dite, você é tão adorável... – Carlo disse, sorrindo. Queria tirar aquele súbito clima pesado que se instaurara ali. – Eu estava te provocando...eu sei que você não faria isso...

– Mas...

– Mas nada. Vamos continuar assistindo o filme... e eu até deixo você me agarrar... – ele continuava rindo e dessa vez Afrodite acompanhou.

– Convencido!

* * *

– Isso é certo mesmo?

– Infelizmente. Eu não queria te dar essa notícia, mas eu preciso ir embora...

– Por quanto tempo?

– Ainda não sei. Até resolver as coisas, você sabe que eu não posso deixar tudo nas mãos do pessoal da empresa. Prometi ao meu pai que cuidaria de tudo.

– Eu sei, Ju... mas é que...

– Não fale nada, por favor. Eu vou sentir tanta falta de você quanto o contrário. Vou pensar em você todos os dias. Não tem mesmo como você vir comigo?

– Não posso, Ju. Você também sabe que eu prometi ao Saga a ajudar o Carlo e ainda tem os escritórios. É praticamente impossível...

– Eu te entendo. A vida é uma droga às vezes, sabia? – Julian constatou, saindo de perto da janela do quarto de Kanon e indo para a cama, onde o namorado estava deitado. Haviam discutido o dia inteiro sobre o que fariam agora que precisavam ficar separados por tempo indeterminado.

– Não diga isso...a vida é ótima...se ela não existisse, nós nem estaríamos juntos. Portanto não diga isso. – Kanon falou, puxando Julian para perto de si.

– Mas é tão injusto... por que agora? Por que agora que eu finalmente estou com você eu tenho que ir?

– Shhh...vem cá... – Kanon disse, deitando-se sobre o outro. Sabia que a qualquer momento Julian desabaria. Já havia presenciado aquilo inúmeras vezes, mas não esperava que um dia aquilo pudesse acontecer com ele sendo o motivo.

– Quero ficar assim pra sempre, K... – Julian murmurou, beijando o outro delicadamente no rosto. Kanon ficou apenas observando-o atentamente. Em menos de dez minutos o outro dormiu, exausto de tanta preocupação. Quando percebeu o ocorrido, Kanon apagou as luzes do quarto, deitando-se novamente ao lado dele.

– Eu também, Ju... eu também...

* * *

– Ai, eu tô passando mal...

– É, você tá meio verde mesmo...

– Sério? Ai meu pai! – Afrodite disse mais alto, olhando-se no retrovisor.

– Tô brincando! – Carlo disse, jogando o casaco em cima do amigo, que apenas deu-lhe um tapa, o que provocou risos dele.

– Babaca. É sério...esse filme é...eca!

– Ai que fome...vamos jantar?

– Como pode falar em comida depois desse filme nojento?

– Não tô falando de comida comum...estou falando de pizza...

– Comida comum. -Afrodite disse, sem demonstrar muito entusiasmo.

Carlo apenas sorriu, ligando o carro e saindo do cinema. Pegaram uma estrada conhecida e Afrodite logo se arrepiou. Conhecia MUITO bem aonde aquele caminho levaria.

– Carlo...nós estamos...

– Sim. Vamos pra minha casa. Já está na hora de você provar a minha famosa pizza...

Afrodite ficou mudo, então. Durante todo o trajeto, Carlo falava com ele animado, mas ele só respondia monossílabos.

Chegaram. Carlo desligou o carro, colocando a chave no bolso com rapidez. Correu para o outro lado, abrindo a porta para um constrangido Afrodite, que apenas lhe sorriu.

– Acalme-se, eu prometo que não vou te atacar muito. – Disse o outro, brincalhão, escondendo as verdades de sua frase. Afrodite corou, mas retribuiu, afiado.

– Já eu não prometo nada.

E riram, um rezando para que o outro estivesse dizendo a verdade.

– Bom, vamos? – E Carlo puxou Afrodite pela mão. O rapaz não relutou, apenas caminhou olhando para o chão.

Só se deu conta que estava dentro da casa porque ouviu a porta ser fechada. Suspirou. Aquele lugar lhe trazia ótimas e péssimas recordações. Lembrava-se de como foram maravilhosos os beijos que trocaram, as carícias ousadas que compartilharam, da doce entrega de ambos. E lembrava-se, também da jovem devassa agarrando-se com Carlo no sof�, bem diante de seus olhos aflitos.

– Sente-se, vou preparar a pizza. – Falou Carlo, acordando-o de seus devaneios. Ele balançou a cabeça, concordando. Foi sentar-se no sof�, um pouco desconfortável. – A propósito, caso você queira saber, esse sofá é novo.

E saiu.

"Meu Deus, como ele descobriu?" – Perguntou-se Afrodite, preocupado. Será que seus sentimentos estavam tão na cara assim?

Decidiu que deveria tirar aquilo da cabeça. Lançou fora os sapatos e as meias finas, erguendo-se do sofá com preguiça. Caminhou até o armário, onde muitas fotos e livros reluziam.

Sem notar, abriu a porta e tocou na foto mais bonita dali. Era ele, sorridente, fazendo um gesto engraçado, com Diana ao seu lado. Se perguntou se aquela era a época em que foram noivos.

– Eram realmente um casal lindo... – Murmurou baixo, garantindo que Carlo não iria ouvi-lo.

E Carlo realmente não ouviu. Estava ocupado demais com os ingredientes de sua pizza para notar que, no cômodo ao lado, um Afrodite perdia-se em lembranças, anseios e surpresas.

"Dio, como ele estava lindo hoje..." – Pensou, começando a arrumar os complementos. Tomate, queijo, palmito e algumas coisinhas gordurosas deliciosas.

Então, um pensamento malicioso surgiu em sua mente.

"Sozinhos em casa... Comendo uma pizza... Isso dá margem para um joguinho bem interessante..." – Pensou, abrindo um sorriso maldoso.

Terminou de arrumar a pizza com rapidez, levando-a ao forno em tempo recorde. Limpou as mãos e foi até a geladeira.

– REFRIGERANTE OU CERVEJA? – Perguntou para Afrodite que, com o susto, quase deixou um porta retrato de vidro cair. Com a mão no peito, sentindo o coração disparado, arranjou forças para gritar.

– CERVEJA! - Colocou o porta retrato de volta no lugar e saiu correndo para se sentar novamente no sofá.

Carlo aproximou-se, milésimos depois, trazendo duas garrafas de cerveja. Sorriu, sentando-se ao lado dele. Entregou-lhe uma delas, ouvindo um agradecimento do outro.

– Bom... – Afrodite começou, mas não soube o que dizer depois.

– Dite, posso fazer uma pergunta? – Tinha muitas idéias, mas iria devagar. Não queria que o outro pensasse que estava tentando forçá-lo.

– Claro. – Falou, abrindo a garrafa e levando-a aos lábios cor-de-rosa.

– Você está gostando de alguém atualmente?

E Afrodite engasgou imediatamente, quase deixando a garrafinha cair de sua mão. Carlo arrependeu-se na hora, batendo de leve a mão nas costas do rapaz, enquanto o olhava, preocupado.

– Cof, cof... Por que quer... cof, cof... saber?

– Por nada, não, esquece.

Então, se recuperando, Afrodite respirou fundo, o rosto ligeiramente avermelhado. Carlo não soube dizer se o outro estava daquela cor de vergonha, ou se fora por culpa do engasgo.

– Diga. - Ordenou.

– Ora, somos amigos... Amigos falam para amigos as verdades, certo?

E Afrodite murchou. Então, o outro realmente perguntara por perguntar... Nesse caso, não havia problema em uma resposta.

– Eu estou, Carlo. – Falou.

Carlo então suou frio.

– Posso saber quem é? - Perguntou, sutil.

– Acho melhor não. – Falou Afrodite, olhando para baixo.

Achando que o clima começava a pesar, Carlo decidiu que não deveria pressioná-lo. A cabeça dele deveria estar dando voltas, e, por mais que quisesse saber quem era o desgraçado, tentaria não parecer desesperado.

– Tudo bem. – Falou, compreensivo. Porém, Afrodite não olhou para ele de novo. Preocupado com o bem estar do rapaz, ergueu o rosto lindo pelo queixo, admirando-o. – Dite, olha pra mim...

– Carlo... - Murmurou, perdido naqueles olhos amigáveis. Amigos... Só amigos. Até quando agüentaria aquilo? – Eu... Eu...

– Você o que? – Perguntou o outro, curioso.

No instante seguinte, caiu para trás com o peso do corpo de Afrodite, que colou sua boca na do outro, de olhos arregalados. Tentou afastar de leve o rapaz de cabelos longos, mas desistiu ao senti-lo pressionar o corpo contra o dele, tentando convencê-lo a não interromper o beijo.

Decidido, envolveu-o pela cintura, sentindo o outro passar os braços em volta de seu pescoço. Ajeitou-se no sof�, enquanto Afrodite ajeitava-se sobre ele.

"Por Deus, o que estou fazendo?" – Nem Afrodite entendera o porquê de sua atitude. Apenas quisera beijá-lo. E, quando deu por si, já estava em cima dele, obrigando-o a corresponde-lo.

Carlo, um pouco apreensivo, forçou de leve a língua contra os lábios de Afrodite. Surpreendeu-se quando ele entreabriu a boca com rapidez e tragou-o, enroscando ambas as línguas em carícias quentes. Segurou-se para não suspirar quando Afrodite mordiscou de leve o músculo rosado, tudo com uma dose extra de sensualidade. Suas mãos viajaram para as costas de Afrodite, e, no instante seguinte, ele se viu colocando-as embaixo da blusa do mesmo, acariciando-o por baixo dela. Afrodite suspirou dentro de sua boca, estimulando-o ainda mais. Puxando-o ainda mais para perto, intensificou as carícias com a língua, forçando-a contra a de Afrodite, surpreso com a investida do outro.

Então, parecendo realmente notar que aquilo era loucura, o sueco apartou o beijo, ofegante. Se olharam por incontáveis minutos, um mais constrangido do que o outro, sem saberem o que dizer. Afrodite recuou um pouco e se sentou sobre os joelhos, tirando algumas mechas da frente de seu rosto.

– ...Hum... Carlo...

– Sim? – Perguntou o outro, sentindo o ar faltar aos pulmões.

– Somos amigos, certo?

Sem entender a finalidade daquela pergunta óbvia, Carlo afirmou com a cabeça, notando que Afrodite parecia procurar as palavras.

– Amigos falam sobre coisas MUITO íntimas, certo?

– Certo... – Concordou Carlo, já começando a imaginar o que ele quisera dizer com 'íntimas'. Segurou um risinho quando imaginou uma situação bem íntima entre eles... E deu um tapa na testa.

Afrodite levantou-se do sof�, caminhando lentamente até uma das cadeiras que completavam a decoração da sala de Carlo. Precisava reunir forças para falar aquilo, já estava indo longe demais. Sentou-se, só então olhando para o outro, que ainda parecia atônito com o que havia acontecido há poucos segundos.

– Sabe...bem...eu tenho esse meu amigo...e eu me sinto atraído por ele, não tem como ninguém não se sentir. – Carlo sorriu timidamente ao ouvir aquilo. – Mas...mas eu quero que ele seja meu amigo, somente meu amigo. Será que ele entenderia?

Carlo sentiu o sangue sumir de seu rosto, tudo parecia estar muito dormente. Não conseguia acreditar naquelas palavras. Atração, era isso o que o outro sentia. Agora ele entendia o que havia significado para Afrodite ouvir aquelas palavras de desejo proferidas por ele há meses atrás. O que diferenciava era que Afrodite não estava bêbado. Teve vontade de discutir com ele, fazê-lo ver que estava errado, que eles deveriam ficar juntos, mas concluiu que não era mais o mesmo. E sim, seria amigo de Afrodite, se assim ele o quisesse.

Forçando um sorriso, ele se ajeitou no sof�, coçando a cabeça ligeiramente. Afrodite suspirou, achando aquele gesto impressionantemente sedutor.

– Não, Dite. Eu acho que ele te entenderia perfeitamente. Amizade é muito mais importante do que uma simples atração, vai por mim, eu sei o que é isso.

Afrodite sorriu, aliviado. Por mais que quisesse estar com o outro, a amizade dele também havia se mostrado muito forte e necessária em sua vida. A dúvida era se teria seu sentimento correspondido e por isso mesmo ele apenas investiria na amizade deles.

– Essa pizza não fica pronta não? Agora eu tô com fome! – ele disse, sorrindo, sentando-se novamente ao lado de Carlo, que levantou-se imediatamente. Por um momento ele pensou ter visto um resquício de mágoa nos belos olhos azuis escuros do amigo, mas achou que estava apenas vendo coisas.

Realmente a pizza de Carlo era divina e ele não se cansava de elogiar. Depois de alguns minutos estranhos entre eles, a conversa entre ambos ficou mais fácil, com o até então tópico relacionamentos amorosos, sendo discutido abertamente. Carlo respondeu às perguntas de Afrodite sobre suas namoradas, incluindo a experiência com a ex-noiva, histórias de Diana, todas as mulheres que procurava na rua, seu comprometimento com o fato de não ter nenhum relacionamento fixo, entre outras coisas. Afrodite, por sua vez, contou como foi sua primeira vez, que surpreendentemente havia sido com uma mulher, sobre as experiências com os homens que tivera, quem ele gostaria de levar pra cama. Aliás, esse último tópico rendera belas risadas dos dois.

Carlo deixou Afrodite na frente do prédio, mas recusou o convite do outro para tomar um café. Combinaram de chegarem mais cedo no Inferno, Carlo queria mostrar à Afrodite fotos antigas que ele sabia que Diana tinha guardadas no bar. Quando o outro ia saindo, ele debruçou-se sobre o banco do carona, segurando Afrodite pelo braço, sutilmente.

– Sim?

– Quero que você saiba uma coisa...aliás, duas coisas...

– ...

– A primeira é que o cara que você tá gostando tem muita sorte... – ao ouvir aquelas palavras, Afrodite baixou a cabeça, não queria pensar naquilo de novo.

– E a segunda? – ele ficou com medo de perguntar, mas sua curiosidade era maior.

– Eu também tenho um amigo...e ele também me atrai. Mas eu vou fazer os diabos pra que ele seja só meu amigo... – Carlo disse com um sorriso, soltando o braço de Afrodite logo em seguida. Não esperou pela resposta dele, apenas saiu com o carro, deixando um Afrodite sem reação parado na calçada.

Ele caminhou lentamente até o apartamento, abrindo cuidadosamente a porta, com medo de assustar Milo. Ele sabia que o amigo iria sair com o Kamus, mas voltaria para o apartamento naquela noite. Surpreendeu-se quando a luzinha do abajur acendeu e Milo, de pijama, estava sentado na poltrona do lado.

– Pelo amor de Deus...quer me matar do coração?

– Como foi o encontro?

– Deus, não foi um encontro, Milo... dois amigos indo ao cinema não é um encontro.

Você está diferente, aconteceu alguma coisa?

Afrodite odiava-se às vezes. Por que tinha de ser tão transparente? Primeiro Carlo e agora Milo, ele às vezes acreditava não conseguir enganar ninguém com suas frases frias e expressões desafiadoras.

– Eu o beijei.

O rosto de Milo irradiou tanta luz que Afrodite achou que ficaria cego. Foi abraçado fortemente pelo amigo, que estava sorrindo.

– Que ótimo! Finalmente! E aí? O que você está fazendo aqui?

– Eu disse que tínhamos que ser apenas amigos.

– Hein?

– Ouviu bem...

– Dite... – Milo parecia cansado diante daquilo. – Será que você não vê que só está piorando a situação?

– Milo, eu já disse...eu não vou estragar a nossa amizade por culpa da minha atração...

– Bom, você é quem sabe...não vou falar mais nada. Você age desse jeito porque sabe que ele não tem ninguém, então ele está sempre l�, à sua disposição. Mas você acha que vai ser sempre assim? Dite, abre os olhos, Carlo é um homem que atrai as pessoas, ele vai, mais cedo, mais tarde arrumar alguém, por mais que goste de você. E aí, como vocês ficam?

Milo também não esperou pela resposta de Afrodite. Foi para seu quarto e bateu a porta. Afrodite sentou-se no chão, pensando naquelas palavras e em como seria difícil ver Carlo com outra pessoa. Suspirou, lembrando que o outro havia dito que ninguém mais o atraía tanto quanto ele. Aquilo o confortou. Por alguns minutos pelo menos.

_Continua..._

_**No próximo domingo...**_

_Esquentava a água na chaleira, morrendo de sono. Mas sabia que não iria conseguir dormir, nem se tentasse. O que Milo havia lhe dito continuava rodando sua cabeça. Seria mesmo? Teria Carlo a coragem de arranjar outra pessoa?_

_"Por que não? Você o rejeitou, Afrodite..."_


	30. Contratempos

_**Notas das autoras:**_

_**Ju:**_

_Salut, pessoas._

_Antes de tudo, tenho de agradecer muitíssimo à todos aqueles que nos vêm acompanhando, capítulo após capítulo._

_Obrigada à todos aqueles que reservam alguns minutos de seu tempo para lerem aquilo que escrevemos, obrigada àqueles que nos incentivam, que nos criticam e dão sugestões, obrigada aos amigos maravilhosos que estão e sempre estiveram lá._

_Obrigada à nossa querida beta, Lili, sem a qual simplesmente não existiriam as Goddesses._

_Obrigada, também, à minha querida Celly e à minha querida Calíope, as duas outras Goddesses, que eu amo de paixão. Obrigada, meninas!_

_Enfim, agradeço à todos por tudo!_

_Agora, antes de me despedir, só alguns recados finais. XD_

_Como já é de praxe, esse capítulo tem uma dose razoável de Afrodite e Carlo, alguns diálogos e aparições ligeiramente irritantes (vocês vão entender no decorrer do capítulo XD) e um certo drama, até bem suave._

_Well, é isso, mesmo._

_Boa leitura e até a semana que vem!_

_**Celly:**_

_Apesar dos problemas técnicos do final de semana, aqui está mais um capítulo da fic, como não poderia deixar de ser. Os agradecimentos vão a todos que estão lendo, mesmo os que ficam escondidinhos sem comentar. Um beijo especial à **Ada, Ilia-chan, Carola Weasley, Sinistra Negra, Faye, Camis, minha beta #1 Lili e minha beta #2 Caliope. **Vocês duas sabem que esse capítulo não seria o mesmo sem a ajuda de vocês. E respondendo algumas coisas:_

_**Ada**, pra colocar travessão na fic, a Lili coloca o traço normal e dá 'enter' no final da frase. Assim, quando você o fizer, a formatação com o travessão vai ser automática._

_**Sinistra Negra, **sim, vamos ver se aparece um 'limão' Mushakista, como você mesma pediu. Os meigos merecem mesmo!_

_Antes que eu me esqueça...uma pessoa muito fofa que fica quietinha na dela, mas que lê Inferno desde o início, merece um beijão de agradecimento também: **Susu-chan, **você é demais!_

_Bom, acho que é isso...boa leitura e até domingo, se não houverem contratempos!_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 30 **

Depois que deixou Afrodite em sua casa, Carlo estava tão transtornado com o que havia acontecido, que decidiu partir para um lugar onde pudesse se acalmar. E pensar, apesar de essa não ser uma boa idéia.

– É tudo tão trágico, Dite... – Murmurou Carlo, para si mesmo, enquanto tomava um copo de cerveja em um barzinho. Suspirou longamente, tentando não lembrar-se de cada mínimo detalhe do rosto do sueco, que cismava em pairar em sua memória.

Nem percebeu que alguém havia se aproximado.

– Ol�? Posso me sentar aqui?

Uma linda voz feminina soou atrás de si. Olhou para a origem dela, surpreendendo-se ao ver um belo par de olhos castanho-claros, e cabelos castanhos escuros. Ela sorriu.

– Claro. – Disse, sem pestanejar. A moça era muitíssimo bonita.

– Prazer, sou Claire. – Ela sorriu-lhe, oferecendo-lhe a mão. Ele apertou-a, respeitosamente.

– Sou Carlo, prazer em conhecê-la. – Disse. Afrodite queria ser SÓ seu amigo, certo? Então, por que não?

– Notei que você parece meio triste... Posso ajudar com alguma coisa? – Ela perguntou, arriscando. O tal homem era lindo, e se algo saísse errado, pelo menos nunca o veria novamente. Conversas em bar nunca resultavam em nada muito sério.

Ele olhou-a. Mulher bem simpática, aquela. E não parecia como as outras que ele costumava se relacionar.

– Amor não correspondido. – Disse ele, com um suspiro. E sentiu-se estúpido no instante seguinte. O que aquela mulher iria pensar, ouvindo-o falar de 'amor não correspondido'?

– Nossa, que horrível... Eu sei como é isso... – Ela falou, parecendo pensar no que dizer. – Mas, não se preocupe, você vai encontrar alguém...

– Obrigado pela gentileza... Mas eu não sei se posso.

– Você a ama tanto assim?

– Mais do que posso explicar. – E deu um suspiro. – Mas eu quero um novo amor.

– Quer? – Ela sorriu-lhe, então, e ele notou que o rosto dela se iluminou. – Eu também estou procurando alguém...

E ele entendeu a indireta. Sem pensar, envolveu a cintura da moça, deixando o Carlo que prometera não deixar mais aparecer, surgir.

– Então, podemos nos conhecer, Claire?

AMANHECE...

Kanon acordou, reconhecendo o corpo sobre si. Sorriu, ainda de olhos fechados, acariciando a nuca dele. Abriu os olhos, e a cena que presenciou fez seu coração doer.

Lágrimas nos olhos de seu querido. E lágrimas bem recentes. Com um suspiro triste, puxou-o para cima, ouvindo-o soluçar. Abraçou-o, colocando a cabeça dele em seu ombro. Julian desabou, agarrando o corpo adorado e chorando.

Por que chorava daquele jeito? Por que estava daquele jeito?

– Ju...

– K...

–Me diz a verdade... Quanto tempo você vai ficar l�?

Julian pareceu parar de respirar. No instante seguinte, tomou coragem. Olhou nos olhos do rapaz compreensivo e envolveu-o levemente.

– Não há previsão, Kanon... Isso quer dizer que eu posso sumir por... anos...

Kanon arregalou os olhos. Agora entendia o desespero do rapaz. Sentiu outro aperto no peito e puxou-o para si com mais força.

– Vai dar tudo certo. – Murmurou, sentindo os olhos arderem.

Julian olhou para o relógio.

– Seis horas... Meu vôo sai às dez... – Olhou-o, com os olhos marejados. – Kanon... Uma despedida... Por favor...

Kanon apenas obedeceu-lhe, colando os lábios nos dele e levando as mãos até o pijama do rapaz. Aquele seria o último contato íntimo deles em sabe-se lá quanto tempo.

– Te amo, K... Muito... – Murmurou Julian, quando o outro livrou-se de ambas as blusas e ficou sobre ele.

– Eu também, Ju, eu também... – E aproximou os lábios dos dele, em um beijo doce.

* * *

Esquentava a água na chaleira, morrendo de sono. Mas sabia que não iria conseguir dormir, nem se tentasse. O que Milo havia lhe dito continuava rodando sua cabeça. Seria mesmo? Teria Carlo a coragem de arranjar outra pessoa?

"Por que não? Você o rejeitou, Afrodite..." – E deu um pequeno gritinho em seguida, queimando a palma da mão com a água quente. Lançou-a na pia, assoprando a palma dolorida. – MERDA!

Foi até a geladeira. Abriu o freezer e colocou a mão lá dentro, sentindo arder.

– Era só o que me faltava mesmo...

– Acordado, já cedo?

Olhou para um Milo sonolento, com os cabelos desarrumados e um pijaminha azul com foguetes.

– Pois é, não consegui dormir. E esse pijama fica uma graça em você.

– Haha, muito engraçado. – Falou, fazendo bico. – Não dormiu por causa daquilo?

– Daquilo o quê? – Fingiu-se de desentendido. Não iria começar uma briga com Milo logo pela manhã.

– É, foi por isso mesmo. – E Milo virou-se para sair.

Afrodite retirou a mão do freezer, com um suspiro. Foi até a caixinha de medicamentos e enrolou ataduras nela.

– Vou falar com ele hoje... – Murmurou, decidido. O fato de não querer vê-lo com outra pessoa realmente o estava preocupando. Ironicamente, acrescentou para si mesmo que não duraria nem mais um dia se continuasse daquele jeito.

Mas o 'hoje' de Afrodite parecia não chegar nunca. Naquele mesma noite, ele procurou Carlo pelo bar, não encontrando-o. Nas semanas que se seguiram, era sempre a mesma coisa. O italiano mal parava no bar, apenas resolvendo assuntos burocráticos, geralmente com Kamus. As saídas dele e Afrodite entraram em um período de escassez e o sueco questionou-se se aquilo não se tratava do resultado do beijo que trocaram. _"Nâo, não pode ser... ficou tudo bem resolvido..."_, ele pensou, arrumando-se mais uma vez para o trabalho.

Jogara a idéia de falar com Carlo para escanteio. Aquele tempo de três semanas serviu-lhe como uma luva para chegar a conclusão de que a amizade entre eles dois era mesmo a melhor coisa que poderia acontecer. Apesar de uma voz fininha encorajar-lhe sempre que deixava a mente vagar para a primeira noite que passara na casa do italiano.

* * *

– Bom dia! – Milo cumprimentou todos, com um humor excelente. Kamus olhou-o com a sobrancelha erguida e ele começou a rir.

– Nem vou perguntar nada... – Falou Aldebaran, antes de pigarrear. Milo mostrou-lhe a língua. – E você, Dite?

– Cadê o Carlo?

Os risos foram inevitáveis. Já esperavam aquela pergunta, vinda de Afrodite. Era rotineira, a mesma que ele fazia, assim que colocava os pés no bar. Apesar de sempre questiona-lo do por quê, o sueco nunca revelava nada, o que sempre gerava burburinhos e risadinhas.

– Ora, seus... – Ele ia começar a falar, quando a porta do bar abriu.

Carlo apareceu na porta, com um imenso sorriso brilhante. Afrodite abriu um grande sorriso, aproximando-se dele. _"Pode ser hoje..."_, ele ouviu a vozinha impertinente de novo, tentando-lhe.

– Bom dia. – Falou o rapaz de cabelos longos. – Como vai?

– Vou muitíssimo bem, não poderia estar melhor! - Abraçou Afrodite rapidamente, dando-lhe um beijinho na bochecha. Estranhou aquilo, mas não disse nada. O que aconteceu no instante seguinte o fez quase morrer do coração. – Quero apresentar uma pessoa a vocês, gente.

Todos olharam para ele, imaginando quem poderia ser. Carlo estava muito misterioso naqueles últimos dias, e parecia que finalmente tudo estava para ser revelado. Talvez algum parente ou amigo havia chegado de viagem, nunca poderiam saber se ele não lhes contasse. Se surpreenderam quando uma belíssima moça entrou no local, com uma roupa bem comportada.

– Olá. – Ela falou, tímida.

– Oi, moça! - Afrodite sorriu-lhe, estendendo sua mão à ela. Sentiu um calafrio, mas resolveu não importar-se – Sou Afrodite, muito prazer em conhecê-la.

O visual de Afrodite pegou-a de surpresa, como pegava a maioria das pessoas, mas ela disfarçou perfeitamente. Não queria parecer antiquada perante os amigos de Carlo.

– O prazer é todo meu, Afrodite. Me chamo Claire. – Ela completou, polidamente.

– Agora, posso dizer-lhes o motivo da minha ausência por essas semanas. – E puxou-a para perto. – Quero lhes apresentar minha namorada.

Afrodite arregalou os olhos, sentindo o mundo ficar em silêncio a sua volta. Milo engasgou, mas imediatamente fingiu começar a tossir. Kamus, percebendo, entrou no joguinho do namorado. Carlo começou a rir diante da reação de cada um deles, era uma risada leve, sincera, de quem realmente estava feliz.

– O Carlo fala muito em vocês, estava ansiosa para conhecê-los... – Ela disse, ainda tímida.

– O prazer é nosso... Claire, não é mesmo? Eu sou Milo e esse é meu namorado Kamus. – Milo falou, animadamente, enquanto Afrodite o olhava com cara de poucos amigos.

– Você é francesa? – Kamus perguntou, contornando o balcão para conversar com a moça. Como sempre, ele era um poço de educação.

– Minha mãe é francesa, meu pai é grego. – Ela disse, sentando-se em uma das cadeiras que foram arrumadas por Kamus no mesmo instante.

Afrodite olhava aquela cena, incrédulo. Era como se estivesse fazendo parte de um filme B de muito mau gosto. Nada se encaixava, especialmente a mulher que acabara de adentrar o bar. A reação de todos era estranha, eles pareciam dopados, todos acolhiam muito bem a estranha. E Carlo... Carlo estava sorridente, realmente feliz. Aquilo não estava certo. Aliás, estava errado demais!

– Um doce pelos seus pensamentos... – Carlo murmurou aos ouvidos de Afrodite, assustando-o.

– Credo, Carlo! Você sabe que eu odeio isso! – Afrodite disse, em tom alto, assustando a todos.

– Calminha Dite... o que aconteceu? – O italiano estava estranhando aquela reação.

– Nada, Carlo... nada... – Ele disse, indo na direção do camarim. _"E ele ainda tem a coragem de perguntar..."_, Afrodite pensou, já alcançando o corredor nos fundos do bar.

Carlo achou aquilo estranho. Afrodite estava muito bem, havia sido cordial com Claire e de repente mudara de comportamento. Pensou que pudesse ser por esse exato motivo, mas logo tirou aquilo da cabeça. Afrodite não teria ciúmes dela, especialmente porque deixara claro que eles eram somente amigos. Olhou mais uma vez para a namorada, ela era realmente especial, lembrava Diana às vezes e talvez tenha sido aquilo que o atraiu. Aproximou-se do grupinho que conversava animadamente.

– Meu amor... aconteceu alguma coisa? – Ela perguntou, segurando uma de suas mãos.

– Vou lá dentro falar com o Dite. Não acredite nas mentiras que o Milo contar sobre mim não, t�? – Ele disse, beijando-a de leve, sob olhares atentos de Milo, Kamus e Aldebaran.

– Sem problemas, querido... Vamos almoçar mais tarde?

– Claro... Faz as reservas?

– Já fiz! – Ela respondeu, com um sorriso. Ele apenas retribuiu, caminhando na direção do camarim.

Encontrou a porta aberta e Afrodite olhando-se no espelho, penteando os cabelos, uma expressão triste nos olhos. Precisava saber o motivo daquilo tudo, se ele era o culpado, não iria perdoar-se. Fazer Afrodite infeliz por sua conta, era o que ele menos queria.

– E aí, amigo? Vai me contar o que aconteceu não?

– Não aconteceu nada, Carlo... só não estou num bom dia. Por falar nisso, linda a sua namorada... – Ele disse, tentando não deixar transparecer ironia ou algo que pudesse mostrar seus reais sentimentos.

O sorriso de Carlo o desestabilizou. Ele estava feliz e aquele era o final pra qualquer coisa que pudesse acontecer entre eles. Milo tinha razão, doía muito vê-lo daquele jeito, especialmente porque a pessoa que o estava fazendo feliz não era ele.

– Ela é demais, Dite... realmente... – Carlo começou. "Não tanto quanto você, mas eu estou tentando...", ele pensou logo em seguida. – ...fico feliz por você tê-la aceitado bem. – Ele pegou uma das mãos de –Afrodite. Notou a pequena mancha da queimadura feita dias atrás, que ainda terminava de cicatrizar. Carlo sabia que Afrodite não tinha nenhuma cicatriz... Bom, pelo menos não tinha... – Deus, o que foi isso?

– Nada demais... – Ele respondeu, puxando a mão, não querendo manter aquele contato por muito tempo; era por demais penoso. – É, eu estou feliz por você, sim. Ela parece ser muito simpática.

– É mesmo... mas bem... me conta como você conseguiu isso aí... – E Carlo mudou de assunto. Dividir o que havia acontecido entre ele e Claire com Afrodite não lhe pareceu uma boa opção.

Afrodite suspirou, virando os olhos, descontente. Não havia como dizer 'não' a Carlo, mesmo ele já tendo feito aquilo por inúmeras vezes. Começou a narrar, então, aquela banalidade, omitindo alguns detalhes, é claro.

– Então você é advogada internacional? Que coisa, Claire... muito diferente das mulheres que o Carlo costumava se relacionar... – Milo começou, mas Kamus deu um tapa nele. Claire apenas riu da espontaneidade dos amigos do namorado.

– Não se preocupe Kamus. Eu sei que o Carlo passou por um período confuso na vida dele. Eu não me importo. Agora se vocês me dão licença, eu preciso fazer algumas ligações para o escritório... – Ela disse, muito educada, levantando-se e indo para a frente do bar. Assim que a porta fechou, eles começaram a conversar.

– Ela é uma gata, gente! Carlo finalmente acertou com alguma mulher! – Aldebaran falou, também levantando-se, para checar alguma coisa da segurança.

– Pois é, Deba... – Milo resmungou, com a cara preocupada. Kamus percebeu e chegou a cadeira para mais perto do namorado.

– Eu sei no que você está pensando, meu amor...

– Kamus... vamos ter problemas. Se ela fosse uma vagabunda seria mais fácil dela sumir, mas ela é legal. Não, corrijo, ela é linda, inteligente, simpática. E o pior... o Carlo gosta dela.

– Eu sei, Milo. E nós não podemos fazer nada.

– Não podemos mesmo. E o Carlo nem está magoando o Afrodite, quer dizer, ele est�, mas não de propósito. Ele está apenas vivendo a vida dele. Dessa vez, Dite é o culpado. Ele que quis viver nessa mentira de ser amiguinho do Carlo... – O grego disse, revoltado com aquela situação.

– Não se preocupe, meu amor. Espero que tudo se resolva... -Kamus consolou-o, abraçando o namorado com firmeza. Nesse exato momento, Carlo surgiu no salão de novo.

– Ah, que lindo o casal... E a Claire? – Ele perguntou, animado.

– Lá fora... e Carlo... – Milo disse.

– Sim? – Ele perguntou, já alcançando a saída.

– E o Dite?

– Ah, tá lá dentro arrumando roupas pro show. – Ele disse, sem muita animação.

– Mas você sabe por que ele ficou daquele jeito?

– Humm, ele está num dia ruim, acontece... deixa eu ir, gente... nos falamos à noite!

Kamus olhou para Milo, os dois pensando a mesma coisa. Afrodite teria problemas para competir com aquela mulher, especialmente porque Carlo parecia enfeitiçado por ela.

– Vou falar com ele, Kamus...

– Não... Não jogue nada na cara dele, meu amor. Acho que isso é o que ele menos precisa nesse momento.

– Pode deixar. Te amo, Kamus...

Kamus apenas sorriu, jogando um beijo pro namorado.

– Como você est�, Dite? – Milo perguntou, meio que sabendo a resposta àquela pergunta tão óbvia. Mas não esperava a reação do amigo.

– Eu quero morrer, Milo... Eu... eu quero desistir disso tudo... – Ele disse, finalmente caindo nos braços do outro e chorando.

– Calma, Dite, calma... – Murmurou o rapaz, acariciando os cabelos do amigo, que chorava compulsivamente, agarrado à blusa de Milo. – Você sabe que...

– EU NÃO SEI DE NADA! – Berrou, não importando-se se alguém poderia ouvir seu desabafo. Estava verdadeiramente cansado de tentar e nada dar certo. O romance não dera certo, a amizade também não. - Eu não quero saber de nada... Eu só quero morrer, Milo, só quero morrer...

– Dite... – Milo disse, achando aquelas frases um tanto dramáticas demais, mas verdadeiras. Sentiria a mesma coisa caso Kamus o deixasse por outro. Ou outra. Arrastou-o como uma bonequinha de pano para um sofá no canto do camarim. Colocou a cabeça dele em suas pernas, nunca deixando de acariciar os cabelos azuis claros. - Você sabia que isso poderia acontecer...

– MAS EU NÃO QUERIA ACEITAR! – Berrou, irado, apertando as mãos em punhos. Queria machucar-se, quem sabe assim tudo não ficaria melhor? Teria conseguido se não fosse a intervenção do amigo.

Milo tomou o rapaz nos braços novamente, murmurando palavras de consolo em seu ouvido.

– Dite... – E o rapaz falou um 'hum'. Não muito encorajado, Milo continuou. – Eu não queria ter de dizer isso... Mas, se tiver de ser, será. Claro que você pode dar um empurrãozinho...

– Que quer dizer com isso? – Perguntou Afrodite, erguendo os olhos para encará-lo. Parecia haver um resquício de esperança no fundo daqueles olhos azuis e Milo pareceu ficar um pouco constrangido com a idéia que estava para dar.

– Quero dizer... Hum... Faça o mesmo. – Ele disse, por fim.

– COMO É QUE É! – Berrou o moço, indignado. De onde Milo vinha com aquelas idéias? Será que estava querendo ver-lhe sofrer novamente?

– Provoque! Mas não faça SÓ isso. Procure alguém que realmente lhe interesse, que queira um relacionamento mesmo. Além de poder fazer ciúmes, você pode acabar mesmo gostando da pessoa e...

– Isso é ridículo. – Afrodite respondeu. Não queria ninguém. Correção: não queria ninguém que não fosse Carlo.

– É mesmo? Bom, é só uma sugestão... – O grego completou, levantando-se do sofá e saindo do camarim. Da porta, ele percebeu o olhar pensativo de Afrodite.

De repente...

* * *

– O que seu amigo tinha? – Perguntou Claire, depois de cumprimentar Carlo com um beijo, assim que ele se aproximou.

– Dia ruim... Sabe como é... Ele anda meio estressado com a vida e tudo o mais. – Falou, antes de suspirar.

– Carlo...

– Sim, amor?

– Se eu te disser uma coisa, promete que não vai ficar chateado?

– Claro, linda, por que eu ficaria?

– Eu... acho... Bom...algo me diz que seu amigo não está com nenhum problema. Exceto um, é claro.

– Qual?

– Um certo italiano que arranjou uma namorada.

– Claire, como pode dizer algo assim! Você sabe que eu só quero você. – Ele disse, chocado com aquela possibilidade. Se Claire havia percebido aquilo... não, não podia ser.

– Sim, eu sei de você. Mas não sei dele.

– Afrodite me deixou claro que somos apenas amigos.

Claire ficou pensativa com aquela frase de Carlo. Ainda existia uma nuvem de mistérios rodeando-o. E era extremamente sensual, mas também aguçava sua curiosidade. Havia decidido não deixar nenhum furo como aquele passar despercebido.

– E por que ele disse isso, se vocês não têm nada?

Carlo parou por um momento. Diabos, aquela mulher realmente era esperta. Teria de tomar cuidado, senão, acabaria por mostrar-lhe certas verdades que ele ocultava a todo custo.

– Porque... inventaram que ele gostava de mim, e que eu gostava dele, sabe? Aí, disseram que nós dois estávamos tendo um caso... Mas é uma mentira desgraçada. Dite e eu ficamos brigados por tempos, até que ele resolveu me esclarecer tudo.

– Ah... Entendo... – Ela disse, parecendo encabulada. – Desculpe, Carlo... É apenas... Uma... Ah, esquece.

– Eu entendo. Também ficaria assim caso pensasse que alguém tentaria tirá-la de mim. – E sorriu falsamente, sentindo os lábios delicados da bela sobre os seus. Estavam muitíssimo longe de terem o gosto bom de Afrodite. Balançou a cabeça de leve, tentando afastar aquele tipo de pensamento. Agora que namorava uma moça decente, não poderia desejar ninguém mais além dela.

Como se ele pudesse fazê-lo...

_**Mais tarde, no mesmo dia, ainda...**_

– O que houve, Dite? – Perguntou June, ao vê-lo se maquiar mais do que o normal, e colocar roupas ainda mais provocantes.

– Cansei. – Falou ele, apenas, penteando os cabelos, deixando-os caírem de leve pelo rosto, com cachinhos suaves nos ombros. Olhou-se por completo: a deliciosa cintura agora estava modelada pela calça justérrima, e o tórax era marcado pela blusa colada. Suspirou.

– Cansou? Cansou de que? – Perguntou a loira, sem entender.

– Cansei de ficar sozinho, de ser um idiota. Cansei de bancar o santo, o bom moço, aquele que todos podem pegar e abraçar na maior inocência. Agora, eles vão conhecer o verdadeiro Afrodite Thorsson! – Disse, irado, antes de sair batendo a porta com um estrondo.

– Cruzes, que bicho mordeu ele? – Perguntou Shina, a sobrancelha erguida, enquanto vestia a eterna saia de pele de onça.

– Milo me disse que Carlo apareceu com uma namorada aqui... Hoje. – Falou Marin, antes de soltar um longo suspiro.

– Filho de uma rapariga! Ele vai se ver comigo! – Rosnou Shina, estalando os dedos. – Eu vou desmembrar a vadia e...

– Shina, sossega o rabo. – Falou June, séria. – Deixe-os. Eles que tomem vergonha na cara e arrumem logo essa situação idiota.

– Mas...

– Quem somos nós, amigas? – Suspirou June, antes de se virar e ir embora.

– Merda, pior que ela tem razão... – Concordou Shina. Marin se aproximou.

– Bem... Deixa rolar. – Falou a ruiva, dando os ombros. – Vamos?

– É... Vamos...

* * *

– Ah, droga.

– O que foi, Kamus? – Perguntou Milo, olhando para o namorado, que parecia desgostoso.

– A perfeitinha chegou. – Ele disse, sem muita animação.

Milo olhou-a. Carlo e ela estavam de mãos dadas. Pensou em arremessar a bandeja nela para arrancar fora sua cabeça, mas, definitivamente, era uma idéia estúpida. Claire vestia roupas justas, mas comportadas, parecia o modelo de filha e esposa perfeita. E aquilo irritou-o.

– O pior é que a vaca é boa demais pra ser verdade. – Falou, entre os dentes. – Ah, se esse desgraçado trocar o Dite por isso...

– Vamos ajudar o Dite a retomar a vida. – Kamus interrompeu-o, sabendo que quando o namorado começava com aqueles rompantes, ninguém conseguia para-lo. Aproveitou para colocar bebidas na bandeja do outro. – Porque não podemos fazer nada além disso.

Milo suspirou longamente, mais uma vez tendo que concordar com Kamus. Era irritante aquilo, mas, ao mesmo tempo, ele adorava dar razão ao francês.

– Ok, ok... Te vejo depois, amour. – E saiu, fazendo o francês sorrir pelo apelido cada vez mais usado.

* * *

O show havia sido perfeito, como sempre. Afrodite, se estava chateado, não havia demonstrado. Destacou-se como sempre, ainda mais pelas roupas escuras e sensuais. Fez o show com um olho em Carlo e outro na platéia. Percebeu, com pesar, que ele estava mais interessado na namorada perfeita do que no show, algo que nunca acontecia.

Desceu do palco com a ajuda de Kamus e logo resolveu ajudar o francês a servir os drinques, mesmo sob os protestos dele. Até que gostava de ficar atrás do bar, não era tão assediado e podia fazer drinques, que era um desafio pra ele.

– Por favor...por favor... – Uma voz suave e educada chamou do outro lado do bar. Afrodite foi até lá rapidamente.

– Vai beber o quê? – Ele perguntou, um pouco seco. Manter o contato o mais profissional o possível com os clientes, era isso o que Diana sempre lhes dizia. Sabia que os dançarinos eram sempre mais bem vistos e requisitados do que os bartenders.

– É... – O rapaz parecia desconcertado por um momento e Afrodite riu. Era o ruivo que sempre aparecia no bar. Já o havia notado às vezes, um tanto tímido. Não sabia o que alguém como ele fazia ali. Ele bebia durante algum tempo e depois ia embora, nunca acompanhado.

– Quando se decidir, me avisa, t�? – Afrodite ia virando as costas, quando sentiu ser seguro por uma mão delicada.

– Eu quero um Casablanca...

Afrodite sorriu. Pelo menos ele sabia beber bem.

– Coquetel de champanhe? Não vemos muito desses pedidos por aqui... muito bom gosto... – ele disse, preparando o drinque rapidamente. Podia jurar que vira o rapaz ficar tão vermelho quanto os seus cabelos. – Aqui est�, prontinho.

– Eu... eu posso te dizer uma coisa? Mas não queria que você me levasse a mal...

Afrodite gelou. Quando alguém falava daquele jeito geralmente era pra falar alguma coisa ruim. Não conseguia acreditar que aquele rapaz tão simpático iria lhe dizer alguma coisa do tipo. Balançou a cabeça, já se preparando para dar um fora nele.

– Eu... realmente acho você lindo. Eu sei que você deve ouvir isso de muitas pessoas, mas gostaria que você soubesse. – Ele disse, pegando o coquetel e saindo do bar, caminhando até a mesa que sempre ocupava.

Afrodite deu um sorriso. Sim, ele sempre ouvia aquilo das pessoas, mas dificilmente ouvia daquele jeito, tão sincero e gentil, um pouco amedrontado até, ele podia dizer. Imediatamente ouviu a voz de Milo dizendo que ele deveria se relacionar com outras pessoas e quem sabe gostar de uma delas. Deu a volta no balcão, quase derrubando Kamus, que murmurou algo em francês, provavelmente nada agradável.

– Ei! Peraí! – Afrodite disse, segurando o rapaz pelo braço. – Não pode me elogiar e simplesmente sair assim. Qual o seu nome?

– Mime... eu... desculpe... não sabia se você iria aceitar numa boa...

– Imagina... elogios de pessoas simpáticas são sempre bem vindos! Está acompanhado?

O rapaz corou violentamente e Afrodite achou aquilo uma graça.

– Não. Ia me sentar lá naquela mesinha. – Ele apontou ligeiramente. – Você... você gostaria de me fazer companhia?

– Adoraria, Mime... – E os dois caminharam até a mesinha. De longe, algumas pessoas os observavam.

Carlo sentiu algo diferente no ar quando viu apenas um borrão azul claro passar correndo na sua frente. Sabia que era Afrodite, ninguém tinha aquele tom de azul nos cabelos. Surpreendeu-se ao vê-lo conversando com um rapaz de cabelos cor de cenoura. Por um segundo pareceu não se importar, mas quando viu os dois caminhando na direção de uma mesa reservada, não ignorou o aperto no coração.

– Tudo bem, Carlo? – Claire perguntou, tocando de leve no braço do namorado.

– Sim... é só que... ah, deixa pra lá... – Era melhor não andar por aqueles lados. Ela podia desconfiar.

– Fale, eu quero ouvir. – Ela encorajou-o.

– Dite. Não gosto de vê-lo com pessoas estranhas. – Carlo disse por fim, um pouquinho mais aliviado.

Claire olhou para a mesa onde Afrodite e um rapaz conversavam animadamente. Ela achou aquilo estranho, por que o namorado estava tão preocupado com o amigo? Bom, talvez fosse da personalidade dele mesmo, preocupar-se com quem gostava. Mas ele parecia estranhamente preocupado... será que ele... Não, era melhor não pensar naquilo...

– Meu amor, se ele não conhecer pessoas estranhas, elas nunca se tornarão conhecidas. Como ele vai encontrar alguém, então?

Carlo ficou olhando para a mulher diante dele. Ela era perfeita, a mulher que ninguém poderia jogar em sua cara que era errada. Mas tinha algo de errado com ela, ela não era ele, não era Afrodite. Por mais que quisesse, não poderia negar que gostava do outro muito mais do que deveria.

Olhou de relance para a mesa novamente. Afrodite brincava com os cabelos do ruivo, que parecia estar surpreso, feliz e envergonhado. Decidiu não olhar para aquilo novamente, era tortura demais. Ainda mais porque Afrodite só o queria como amigo e era assim que eles deveriam ficar, apenas bons amigos. Tomou as mãos de Claire com carinho, beijando-as.

– Você tem razão, vamos dar uma chance ao rapaz... – Ele olhou-a, sorrindo. – Vamos pra casa?

– Ah... Eu vou na frente. Preciso passar no meu apartamento e pegar alguns documentos para levar ao escritório amanhã. Posso te encontrar l�?

– Claro que sim. Eu te espero. Vou te levar até à porta.

Saíram do bar e ficaram namorando enquanto o táxi não vinha. Assim que Claire entrou no carro e Carlo preparava-se para voltar ao bar, deu de cara com Afrodite e o ruivo que o acompanhava na mesa. Rapidamente ele ficou sério.

– Saindo mais cedo? – Ele perguntou, rude, uma caricatura do Carlo que ninguém apreciava.

– Não, né, chefinho? Cinco minutos antes do turno acabar não é muito cedo... Me libera aí, vai? – Afrodite brincou, mas percebia que Carlo estava estranho. Talvez ele tivesse brigado com a perfeitinha. Aquilo deixou-o estranhamente feliz e ele sentiu-se um tolo.

– Tudo bem... mas só hoje. Não apresenta o amigo? – Ele disse, só então olhando para Mime. Afrodite gelou, mas manteve a pose.

– Claro. Este é o Mime. Mime, esse é o chefinho, quer dizer, o Carlo. Ele é o dono do bar.

– Prazer. – Mime disse, educadamente estendendo a mão para Carlo apertar. O outro o fez, um tanto quanto contrariado.

– Bom, estamos de saída. Nos falamos amanhã ou depois, Carlo... boa noite! Ah, mande um beijo pra Claire! – Afrodite disse, querendo mostrar que não dava a mínima se Carlo estava com a outra ou não, mesmo que sentisse exatamente o oposto.

– Tudo bem! – Ele disse sorrindo, mas ao ver o carro de Mime se afastando, com Afrodite animado no banco do carona, ele fechou a expressão, voltando para o bar, batendo a porta com violência. "Que bela noite que eu vou ter...", ele resmungou baixinho.

_Continua..._


	31. A Volta de Diana

_**Notas das autoras:**_

_**Ju:**_

_Olá, pessoal._

_Cá estamos. Esse capítulo é bem bonitinho... Maaas... cof, cof. Nada de spoiler._

_Gostaria de agradecer imensamente às reviews. Nós ficamos sempre muito felizes por receber tanto carinho. Muito obrigada mesmo._

_Obrigada, também, à nossa beta, Lili. E eu não poderia esquecer da minha amiga querida, Celly. Obrigada, moça fofa!_

_Bem, é só isso. Obrigada e até a semana que vem!_

_**Celly:**_

_Finalmente voltando às origens e postando um capítulo no domingo. Espero mesmo que gostem do mesmo. As coisas que eram complicadas, ficam um pouquinho mais. Se tudo se resolvesse fácil, que graça teria? Comentários individuais à cada review, assim como uma preview do próximo capítulo (esqueci completamente de adiciona-la!), no final do mesmo._

_Mas sim, um beijo especial à beta **Lili** e à **Ju**, minha companheira inseparável nessa fic. _

_Boa leitura, pessoal!_

**31 **

Afrodite e Mime conversavam, não tão animadamente como pareceram estar quando saíram de Inferno. O sueco encontrou no ruivo uma pessoa sensível aos extremos e que parecia entendê-lo perfeitamente.

– Que coisa...

– Pois é... – Suspirou, bebericando um pouco de sua cerveja. – Menos de um mês depois, consegue acreditar?

– O pior é que consigo. O mundo está lotado desses tipos... Mas, se eu fosse você, procuraria alguém melhor. Você merece, sem brincadeira...

Então, Afrodite sorriu. Mime realmente era um docinho. Estavam conversando faziam horas, e ele parecia nunca se cansar de ouvir as coisas fofas que o rapaz lhe dizia.

– É, eu tenho certeza disso... – Suspirou Dite. – Mas, sabe quando você ama uma pessoa? É difícil demais esquecê-la...

– Eu sei. – Suspirou Mime. – Dor de amor não passa.

– Você já sentiu algo assim?

– Como se pisassem em cima de você e estraçalhassem sua alma?

Aquilo assustou Afrodite. Mime pareceu arrependido, depois.

– Desculpe, eu...

– O que houve com você, Mime?

– ...Eu me apaixonei pelo meu primo...

– Oh, Mi, eu sinto muito... – Afrodite tentou dizer mais algumas coisas, mas Mime apenas lhe sorriu.

– Que nada, não tinha de acontecer, mesmo. Ele é hetero demais pra isso... E ele me odeia.

– Mime, o que eu posso fazer pra te ajudar?

– Nada. Mas eu posso.

– Que quer dizer com isso?

– Chega mais perto. – E Afrodite obedeceu. Mime puxou-o e começou a contar-lhe algumas coisas, ao pé do ouvido. Ao fim, Afrodite ergueu uma sobrancelha, incrédulo.

– Você realmente faria isso por mim? – Perguntou o outro, a voz levemente falhada. Pigarreou em seguida.

Mime, então, sorriu.

– Claro. – "E por mim..."

* * *

Suspirou pela décima vez. Sentado na cadeira do escritório, pensava. Não na mulher em que deveria pensar, mas em um homem que não deveria habitar seus pensamentos obscuros.

– Droga, por que você faz isso comigo? – Se perguntou, em voz alta. Suspirou de novo, se erguendo para ir até um imenso e luxuoso aparelho de som.

Puxou uma caixa de CDs e abriu-a sem cuidados, puxando o primeiro que viu. Jogou-o dentro da área indicada e esbofeteou-o para fazer com que ele tocasse.

A música que tocou o fez ter vontade de morrer.

"Love of my life

You've hurt me

You've broken my heart

And now you leave me"

Por Deus! Desde quando havia se tornado tão sentimental?

– Nunca mais ouço os cds da Di... – Murmurou, irritado, erguendo a mão para tirá-lo... Mas não conseguiu fazê-lo. Ouvir aquela música, entender a letra dela... Tudo lembrava Dite.

Não entendia o porquê daquilo, afinal... Ele não o havia abandonado...

Havia?

"Love of my life

Can't you see

Bring it back

Bring it back

Don't take it away from me

Because you don't know

What it means to me"

Sentia-se um idiota por estar fazendo aquilo. Quem diria que o galinha Carlo poderia se apaixonar por alguém? Quem diria que o desgraçado homofóbico, o preconceituoso filho da mãe, o único que conseguia ser odiado por um terço da população mundial, se veria ali, naquela situação vergonhosa (ou tentava se convencer de que realmente era ruim), suspirando como uma adolescente apaixonada... Por um homem!

O pior: Por um homem que não o queria.

"Love of my life

Don't leave me

You've taken my love

You now desert me"

O amor realmente era uma droga. O amor realmente dava náuseas, fazia querer botar o almoço para fora, junto com o intestino, o fígado, o baço... E a merda do coração.

Balançou a cabeça com ferocidade.

"Claire, Claire e Claire! Apenas ela! É só nela em que devo pensar. Ela é minha namorada, é a mulher da minha vida, a única que me faz bem, a única com a qual quero compartilhar a minha vida toda!"

– Mas ela não é ele.

"Love of my life

Can't you see

Bring it back

Bring it back

Don't take it away from me

Because you don't know

What it means to me"

Queria erguer o dedo e apertar no botãozinho 'stop'. Queria diminuir o volume ao máximo. Queria mudar a música, ouvir algo bem mais animado e muito menos sentimental.

Mas, quem disse que conseguia?

A simples idéia de outras mãos devassas tocarem naquele corpo imaculado o fez perder a cabeça. A menção de outros lábios sobre aqueles lábios que pertenciam somente a ele o fazia querer matar o filho da mãe não identificado.

'Lábios que pertenciam só a ele?'

Aquilo soou possessivo demais. Não era dono de Afrodite, não comandava sua vida. Nem sabia, ao menos, se o rapaz o considerava um verdadeiro amigo, como antes.

Aliás, nem sabia se uma dia chegaram a ser realmente bons amigos...

"You will remember

When this is blown over

When everything's all

By the way

When I grow older

I will be there

At your side

To remind you

How I still love you

I still love you"

Irado e aborrecido, ergueu a mão e esbofeteou o caro aparelho de som, fazendo-o cair no chão e espatifar, espalhando peças por todos os lados.

Ao notar o que havia feito, arregalou os olhos. Nem notou quando abriram a porta de supetão.

– Deus do céu, mil pratas jogadas no lixo!

E olhou, surpreendendo-se com a conhecida imagem, ofegante, com os longos cabelos grudados no rostinho de anjo. Deveria ter vindo correndo para ver o tamanho do estrago.

E deveria ter acabado de chegar. Que recepção! Ver um de seus xodós estuporado não era algo realmente muito agradável.

– Oi, Di. – Sorriu, nervoso.

– Meu som... - Ela murmurou, aproximando-se. – Meu lindo sonzinho...

– Eu compro outro... – Ele disse, ainda olhando o estrago.

– Compra outro é uma pinóia, senhor Carlo di Angelis! Vai é me contar o que aconteceu! – Diana falou, de maneira controlada, batendo a porta logo em seguida.

– Humph... preferia comprar um som novo... – Carlo grunhiu, sentando-se no sofá. Diana sorriu e sentou-se ao lado dele. Rapidamente ele colocou a cabeça nas pernas dela, como fazia sempre que estava com um problema sem solução.

– Por que essa agressão toda no meu sonzinho, amore? O que aconteceu?

– Eu aconteci, Di. Eu e essa confusão toda que é a minha vida.

– Carlo... você sempre foi confuso... qual é o problema dessa vez? Brigou com o Dite? Eu perguntei lá embaixo e ninguém quis me falar nada...

– Antes fosse... estou namorando, em primeiro lugar. – Ele disse, triste.

– O QUÊ? Que ótimo! Preciso encontrar com o Dite pra dar os parabéns a ele... estava mesmo comentando com o Saga que vocês deveriam ter se acertado.

– Di...

– Fala...

– Não é com o Dite...

– COMO ASSIM?

– É a Claire.

– Quem diabos é essa baranga?

– Ela não é baranga...

– Não importa! Você é retardado ou o quê, Carlo? Aposto que qualquer uma dessas mulheres não é nada comparado ao Dite. – Ela percebeu que ele havia fechado os olhos, demonstrando tristeza. Apesar de ficar com pena dele, continuou. – Droga, Carlo... por que você faz tudo errado? Achei que tinha dito que ia mudar, que ia fazer as coisas certas, que queria acertar com ele agora...

– Eu queria... quero, Di, mas ele...

– Não...não me venha colocar a culpa no Dite agora... desde o início você sempre fez tudo errado!

– Peraí também, Diana! Você ficou longe muito tempo, não sabe da metade do que aconteceu, ninguém pode me culpar de nada, ninguém, nem mesmo o Dite... – Ele falou, num tom de voz mais alto que o de Diana, que apenas calou-se.

Carlo levantou-se do sofá, caminhando até a cadeira italiana que tinham no escritório, um presente dele à amiga. Suspirou profundamente, como se voltasse ao dia em que ele e Afrodite resolveram ser apenas amigos. Começou contando tudo desde o início, ignorando o quanto doía lembrar de tudo. Ele podia ver que a expressão de Diana variou de pura raiva a entendimento em questão de minutos e aquilo por um momento o aliviou.

– ...então ele me beijou e por um momento foi tão bom... um sonho, Di... mas ele logo se arrependeu. E disse que queria que nós fôssemos apenas amigos. E estamos assim, eu com a Claire...

– E quem é essa, Carlo? Mais uma das suas amiguinhas vagabundas?

– Não. Ela é uma advogada brilhante que eu conheci. Di, eu gosto dela, realmente gosto. Mas ela não...

– Eu sei, Carlo... ela não é o Dite. Meu amigo, no que você foi se meter? Devia tê-lo feito entender, Carlo, você sabe ser convincente quando quer. Por que não o jogou no sofá de volta e disse que o amava?

– Porque... porque... eu não sei... – Ele respondeu, abaixando a cabeça.

– Eu sei! Isso é porque você é covarde demais... vai ficar sozinho pra sempre assim se não tomar uma atitude. Já disse que o Dite é lindo, qualquer dia ele aparece com alguém, alguém que o valorize e como é que você fica?

– Acho que ele já encontrou, Di... – Carlo disse, amargo, piscando várias vezes, impedindo que lágrimas rolassem. – E eu fico sozinho, como sempre. Já tinha me acostumado com esse destino, desde que nos separamos.

– Cala a boca, Carlo! Cala a boca! Presta a atenção! Você não pode desistir, tá me ouvindo? Eu nunca mais falo com você! Não vai perder uma pessoa como o Dite assim, ignore que ele está com alguém! Vai atrás dele! – Ela soava mais desesperada que ele.

– Não posso, Di. Eu prometi a mim mesmo que seríamos apenas amigos. Vou fazer alguma coisa certa dessa vez. Acho que... acho que meus sentimentos nunca foram tão fortes assim. – Carlo disse, levantando-se dessa vez, mas caminhando até a porta. – Estou muito feliz com a sua volta. O bar precisava de você aqui. – Ele forçou um sorriso.

– Carlo...você o ama?

Ele lembrou-se daquela pergunta, feita em uma ocasião diferente. Naquela situação tinha dúvidas, agora, não mais.

– Isso não é mais importante, Di... – Ele sorriu. – Diga ao Saga que mandei um abraço, nos vemos amanhã cedo.

Diana ficou no escritório olhando as peças do som quebrado. Fora essa bagunça, tudo estava arrumado e aquilo a surpreendia. Carlo havia mudado e pra muito melhor. Havia se tornado um homem mais sensível e pelo que ela podia notar, muito mais parecido com aquele que ela havia conhecido anos atrás.

– Ah, meu amigo... Isso é sim muito importante... Dite vai se ver comigo.

* * *

– Bom, é aqui que eu moro... – Afrodite disse, olhando pela janela do carro.

– Lugar adorável, Dite. Bem como você... – Mime disse, segurando uma das mechas do cabelo de Dite. Ele apenas sorriu.

– Você é que é adorável. Mas sim... Mi... você realmente quer fazer o que me disse?

– Quero sim, Dite. Eu quero te ajudar... e me ajudar um pouquinho também. Preciso ganhar um pouco de confiança em mim mesmo.

– Ah, Mi..você é um amor! Não sei como tem alguém que não goste de você. E se quer minha opinião, esse seu primo deve ser caidinho por você. Ninguém renega tanto alguém assim... deve ter algo escondido...

– É, Dite, tá tão escondido que nem eu acho.

Os dois riram. Afrodite deu um beijo de leve nos lábios de Mime, que correspondeu, ainda ficando corado com aquela demonstração gratuita de carinho.

– Nos vemos amanhã? – Afrodite perguntou, já do lado de fora do carro.

– Claro! – Mime respondeu, animado.

Afrodite ficou vendo o carro do novo amigo descer a rua e só então caminhou lentamente para o prédio. Não percebeu que do outro lado da rua um par de olhos azuis escuros acompanhava todos seus passos.

– Não é importante Dite... o que eu sinto não é importante mesmo... Mas você vai ser feliz... – Carlo murmurou, só dando partida com o carro no momento em que Afrodite entrou no prédio.

**No dia seguinte...**

A campainha tocou insistentemente, milhares de vezes seguidas. Afrodite, sonolento, enrolado num robe cinza, foi atendê-la, com as pálpebras pesadas. Bocejou antes de entreabri-la.

– Diana! – Pareceu perder a sonolência ao vê-la. Sorriu longamente, pedindo que ela entrasse. A bela aceitou. – Que bom que você já chegou, menina! Eu estava morrendo de... – E, ao virar-se para ela, deparou-se com olhos frios.

Parou, por um momento, tentando entender o que se passava. Ela nunca o olhava daquele jeito... Censurando-o.

– Di? O que houve?

– Não se faça de desentendido! - Ela disse, aborrecida, colocando as belas mãos na cintura. Afrodite notou uma certa mudança na silhueta dela, mas nada disse.

– ...Eu...

– O Carlo tá namorando uma talzinha por aí... E eu fiquei muito admirada em saber que foi por sua culpa!

– Minha culpa? Que quer dizer? ELE quis namorar com ela, eu não disse droga nenhuma! – Defendeu-se Afrodite.

– Oras, não mesmo, senhor 'Vamos fingir que não nos amamos e vamos ser apenas dois bons amigos muito felizes!'? – E Afrodite sentiu-se mal. – POUPE-ME, DITE! Pelo amor de Deus, vocês estão perdendo tempo!

– Mas...

– Mas o caramba! Ele te ama, você o ama! O que mais falta!

– Ele não me ama. Ele está com ela.

– Porque pensa que você não o ama! – Exclamou Diana, impaciente. – Que coisa, vocês são cegos, mongóis ou o que?

– Di, não daria certo...

– Por que não? – Perguntou, as mãos na cintura, batendo o pé no chão.

– Somos muito diferentes...

– Opostos se atraem. – E Afrodite fez menção de dizer algo. – E não diga que é mentira, porque eu tenho exemplos muito concretos! Aliás, você vive com um exemplo, que, provavelmente, está na casa do outro exemplo agora!

– ...

– Afrodite, céus... Vocês não notam?

– Notar o que, Di? Não há nada para notar!

– Há, sim! Vocês estão perdendo a chance de serem felizes! À TOA!

– DIANA, ELE NÃO QUER NADA COMIGO!

– POIS EU DIGO QUE QUER!

– Então, por que teria esquecido de mim?

Ela parou, então.

– Como assim, esquecido de você?

Ontem eu me apresentei como nunca, entende? Roupas muito provocantes, dança muito forte... E ele só tinha olhares para a namoradinha. E tascava-lhe beijo na boca!

– Olha, isso pode ser explicado...

– Eu não quero que nada seja explicado.

– AH, QUER SABER? SE VIREM, ENTÃO! – Ela berrou, virando as costas para sair. Ao abrir a porta, virou-se. – Eu espero realmente que as fichas de vocês dois caiam, assim, vocês vão entender e parar de usar outras pessoas que não tem nada a ver com o romance de vocês.

– Di...

E ela bateu a porta. Afrodite escorregou até o chão, segurando as mãos.

– Droga... Ela tem razão...

* * *

Admirou a figura linda em seus braços. Os cabelos longos espalhados pela cama, caindo pelo peito de Kamus. Os braços ao seu redor, envolvendo-o com carinho, os olhos fechados de leve, como se estivessem prestes a serem abertos. Os lábios entreabertos, por onde uma calma respiração saía.

Sorriu.

Não poderia ser mais feliz. Tinha um deus grego que o amava, tinha um emprego agradável, amigos excelentes e ainda por cima um bom lugar pra morar. Do que mais precisava?

Abaixou o rosto, beijando o topo da cabeça do escorpiano, que resmungou alguma coisa e abriu um olho.

– Salut, mon ange. – Murmurou Kamus, com um sorriso.

Ele sorriu. Adorava quando o outro o chamava daquele jeito, tão carinhoso e tão sensual.

– Salut, amour... – Sussurrou, quente, ao ouvido do outro. Abriu um largo sorriso quando sentiu-se ser virado. Kamus deitou sobre seu peito, descansando a cabeça nos braços.

– Já, tão cedo? – Brincou Kamus, erguendo a mão. Passeou pelo peito dele com dois dedos, num gesto infantil.

– Que posso fazer? Fui acordado de uma maneira deliciosa por um francês tarado. – Disse, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

– Huhum, sei... Francês tarado... – E ergueu a cabeça para beijar-lhe um mamilo. Milo ronronou, fechando os olhos.

Simplesmente adorava quando o outro fazia aquilo.

– Vem cá, seu pervertido! – Abriu os olhos e puxou-o com rapidez.

– MON DIEU! – Exclamou Kamus ao ser puxado, sentindo os lábios do outro serem comprimidos contra os seus, em um maravilhoso e receptivo beijo de 'muito bom dia', como Milo costumava dizer.

* * *

Mal começara o dia e ele já estava naquela reunião há horas. Os medíocres executivos falavam sobre economia, futilidades e dinheiro, dinheiro, dinheiro.

O único que deveria realmente se importar com todo aquele blá-blá-bla, não estava nem aí.

– O que acha, senhor Solo? – Perguntou um deles.

Julian pareceu acordar. Olhou para os muitos rostos que o olhavam, preocupados por sua falta de atenção nada habitual. Logo ele, sempre o mais exigente, o mais ativo... Algo estava errado.

– Eu acho uma ótima idéia. – Disse, com tanta convicção que chegou à convencer. – Em que país, mesmo? – Um chute muito arriscado, mas não estava se importando caso errasse algo assim.

Adorou a resposta que recebeu.

– Claro.

– O Senhor vai ter de ficar uns tempos por lá...

– Mesmo...? - Perguntou, o rosto ficando inexpressivo.

– Sim.

– Por quanto tempo?

– Alguns meses... Relatório completo, entende, senhor?

– Entendo...

* * *

Afrodite pegou o telefone e discou o número conhecido. A conversa com Diana havia aberto seus olhos.

– Você vai saber, meu amor... Você vai ter de saber...

E esperou, cada som de chamada sendo mais torturante do que o outro. A ansiedade por ouvir a voz amada o estava conseguindo agoniar e consumir, algo que ele sempre julgara impossível.

Então, alguém atendeu.

–Alô?

A voz, porém, não era masculina, mas sim doce e feminina. Sentiu-se desmoronar, mas era tarde pra voltar atrás.

– Oi, Claire, posso falar com o Carlo?

– O Cacá? – E Afrodite prensou os lábios para não rir.

– S...Sim... O Cacá. – Disse, numa voz alterada. Claire pareceu não perceber. - É o... Mfff... Dite.

– Ah, oi! Vou chamá-lo, fofo, um minuto!

A droga da garota era realmente um docinho. E isso parecia agora realmente MUITO IRRITANTE.

– Alô. – A voz esperada atendeu.

– Carlo...

– Ah... oi... Dite...

_Continua..._

_**No capítulo 32...**_

_-Percebi. Nem ao menos reclamou quando Stocklos resolveu pedir que voltasse à Grécia pro alguns meses._

_-Não é problema algum, você sabe._

_-Não, eu não sei, Julian. Você sempre detestou aquele lugar, sempre que tinha que ir até lá dizia voltar com péssimas recordações, e você sempre... -ela parou abruptamente quando ele olhou-a de maneira diferente._

_-...e sempre voltava para você, não é mesmo? -ele completou por ela._

_SEM PEDRAS NAS ESCRITORAS!_

* * *

_**Comentários das Reviews (elas não poderiam faltar...claro!):**_

_**Evil Kitsune: **só posso adiantar que Hyoga e Shun vão fazer participação mais do que especial em alguns capítulos. Pode acreditar em mim! Dessa vez a atualização não demorou muito, não é mesmo? Beijos pra você!_

_**Elfa: **sim, Carlo ajeitando a vida, resolvendo ser uma pessoa melhor. Pra finalizar a perfeição, só se tivesse com um sueco ao lado dele, não é mesmo? Quanto ao Ju...definitivamente, eu deixaria qualquer coisa pra ficar com o Kanon. E quanto a você?_

_**Pipe: **comentários são sempre bem vindos, querida. Especialmente os seus e sim...o Thorsson é todo seu...os créditos não foram colocados, mas sim, são todos seus. Assim como o Carlo._

_**Ilia-chan: **olá, moça! Nós não somos más...o Mime não vai sofrer não, prometo! Depois você vai me dizer se eu não tinha razão...e eu voto sim, o povo tem que jogar a sanidade aos quatro ventos e ser feliz, a começar por Julian e Kanon!_

_**Caliope: **tinha que ser a senhorita pra lembrar das cenas, não é mesmo? Bem, as próximas vão aí embaixo...não quero ser culpada por tentativas de suicídio nem ataques de ansiedade, ok? E muito obrigada pela ajuda no domingo passado! Te amodoro, amiga!_

_**Ada: **fique tranqüila. Eu prometo que o Mime não vai sofrer...não o colocaria nessa posição. Nem eu, nem a Ju. Bem...o pijama de foguetinhos...não teve como não lembrar, meu primo tem um igual, achei que ficaria muito engraçado no grego! Beijão!_

_**Carola: **aguarde...tudo tem um propósito. Você vai descobrir em breve. Não precisa ficar com ciúmes!_

_**Anna Malfoy: **é...também não me é agradável o Carlo com outra pessoa, especialmente uma mulher. E se ele arrumou alguém, por que o Dite não poderia fazer o mesmo? Mas as coisas vão mudar...aguarde as próximas cenas..._

_**Lili: **ter você betando a fic é um privilégio, pode ter certeza. Nós agradecemos e muito! E sim...Mime promete. E como! Beijão, amiga!_

_**Shinomu: **aqui está, capítulo no domingo, como sempre, voltando ao tradicional. Não deixe de estudar para as provas não! A fic não vai sair daqui! Beijos e obrigada pelos comentários!_

_**Camis: **olá, querida! Obrigada pela review. E não estamos fazendo o povo sofrer não, eles é que são complicados mesmo. Não é nossa culpa!_


	32. Surpresa Desagradávelpara Carlo

_**Notas das autoras:**_

_**Ju:**_

_Olááá o/_

_Antes de tudo, quero agradecer imensamente às fofíssimas reviews que recebemos no capítulo anterior. Nunca fiquei tão satisfeita com relação à isso como fiquei com estas. Muito obrigada. MESMO._

_Bem, não tenho muito à dizer sobre esse capítulo. Exceto que eu amo o Dite. hhueheuheuheuuehuehue. Cof, cof._

_Anyway. Agradeço também à minha querida Celly, à minha querida Lili e à minha querida Calíope, claro! D Obrigada, Goddesses lindas do meu coração._

_Bem, é só._

_Até semana que vem e boa leitura!_

_**Celly:**_

_O capítulo que algumas pessoas estavam esperando. Espero que gostem. Afrodite está ficando de um jeito...adorável._

_Muito obrigada a todas as reviews, os comentários às mesmas estão no final, como sempre. Um beijo super especial à **Lili**, que fez aniversário ontem, à **Tati **e à** Ju, **como não poderia deixar de ser!_

_Até semana que vem! _

32.

– Te contei?

– Provavelmente não... – Kamus disse, arrancando um sorriso de Milo por sua espontaneidade. Já haviam feito amor duas vezes naquela manhã, e no momento aproveitavam aqueles instantes calorosos de troca de carícias e conversas sem muita importância.

– Shaka e Mu voltaram de viagem e querem nossa presença em um jantar. Apenas nós quatro.

– Humm... parece importante. Alguma ocasião especial? – Ele perguntou, acariciando as costas do namorado com as pontas dos dedos.

– Comemorar o fato de sermos um casal feliz... e eles também.

– Gosto dessa justificativa... quando é o jantar?

– No fim de semana, pensei em pedir folga ao Carlo. E depois, você pode ficar lá em casa...

– Por que será que notei uma certa malícia no que você disse?

– Por que será? – Milo perguntou novamente, fingindo não entender o que Kamus falava. O francês achou aquele gesto adorável e puxou-o para um beijo apaixonado, correspondido na mesma intensidade.

– Milo...

– ...

– E o Dite? Como andam as coisas?

Milo suspirou profundamente. Aquele era um dos assuntos que lhe tirava o sono ultimamente. Era irritante como o sueco havia mudado tanto sua personalidade, simplesmente aceitando o que era lhe dado: primeiro a noite com Carlo, depois a rejeição, atingindo por fim o ápice da amizade deles.

– Não sei, meu amor. E honestamente não vou mais me meter nisso.

– Não vai? – Kamus pegou-se perguntando, surpreendido. Não acreditava que Milo havia realmente dito aquilo.

– Nem um pouquinho. Se Carlo quer namorar a dona Perfeitinha e ignorar que ama o Dite o problema é dele, assim como é problema do Dite se ele quer ficar posando de amiguinho do chefinho e namorando o Mime pra passar o tempo.

– Quem?

– Aquele ruivo que vive lá no Inferno.

– Ah, tá... eles estão juntos?

– Dite disse que sim, mas vai saber.

– É, vai saber... – Kamus disse, suspirando e sorrindo logo em seguida. – Mas sabe o que eu quero saber agora?

– Humm... – Milo respondeu, sorrindo de volta.

– Advinha? – Kamus perguntou de novo, naquele tom sensual que deixava Milo enlouquecido. Não esperou a resposta, e apenas jogou o lençol por cima deles.

* * *

– Aonde você estava com a cabeça hoje, Julian? – Uma mulher de cabelos roxos entrou no escritório, sem cerimônias, perguntando e fechando a porta logo atrás de si.

– Com certeza bem longe daqui, Saori. – Ele respondeu, jogando-se displicentemente na cadeira da presidência.

– Percebi. Nem ao menos reclamou quando Stocklos resolveu pedir que voltasse à Grécia pro alguns meses.

– Não é problema algum, você sabe.

– Não, eu não sei, Julian. Você sempre detestou aquele lugar, sempre que tinha que ir até lá dizia voltar com péssimas recordações, e você sempre... – Ela parou abruptamente quando ele olhou-a de maneira diferente.

– ...e sempre voltava para você, não é mesmo? – Ele completou por ela, sorrindo amargamente. Saori era muito compreensiva e amiga; mas eles confundiram tudo com um romance que ambos sabiam que não iria a lugar algum, especialmente porque Julian sempre fora franco com ela, explicando-lhe sua situação.

– E nós sempre nos demos bem, Julian. Por que mudar isso agora? Não vá nessa essa viagem, fique aqui comigo; você tem dezenas de substitutos que podem fazer esse serviço por você. – Ela disse, em tom suplicante, aproximando-se dele.

– Tudo mudou, Saori. Eu mudei. A Grécia não é mais um martírio para mim... – Julian disse, sorrindo ligeiramente, o rosto de Kanon vindo à sua mente no mesmo instante. Lembrou-se dos carinhos dele, dos beijos e das juras de amor. Definitivamente tudo havia mudado. E para melhor.

– Você o encontrou? – Ela perguntou, soltando-se dele, já sabendo o que viria a seguir.

– Sim. Você entende por que devo ir até lá?

– Não. Vocês não vão ser felizes juntos, Julian. Sabe muito bem disso... ele não te ama, você me contou isso uma vez.

– Saia daqui, Saori, se não quiser perder minha amizade também.

Saori ajeitou a saia vinho que usava e jogou os cabelos para trás, um sorriso irônico nos lábios.

– Sabe que eu estou falando a verdade não é mesmo, Julian Solo?

– Se quer mesmo saber a verdade. Nós estamos juntos. J-U-N-T-O-S. E ele me ama MUITO e eu o amo mais ainda. E você pode corroer essa informação pro resto da sua vida. Agora, DÁ O FORA!

Saori saiu da sala, batendo a porta furiosa. Julian começou a rir no instante seguinte, estava aliviado por poder dizer aquilo. Teve um desejo incontrolável de ligar para Kanon e contar o que iria fazer nos próximos dias. Já estava com a mão sobre o telefone, quando desistiu. Iria fazer uma surpresa.

* * *

– Oi...Cacá... – Ele finalmente disse, caindo na risada. Carlo não agüentou e riu junto. Aquilo serviu para quebrar o clima entre eles.

– Bom te ouvir rindo... isso deve ser o amor... – Carlo disse, não querendo mostrar mágoa alguma.

"E como é, meu querido...", Afrodite pensou, mas sabia que não podia responder aquilo. Não naquele momento.

– Deixe de bobagens, Carlo... mas eu estava pensando...

– Humm... no que?

– Será que poderíamos sair hoje? – Afrodite perguntou, não iria despejar uma notícia importante daquelas pelo telefone em cima de Carlo. Não era justo com nenhum deles.

– Hoje? – Carlo parecia pensativo.

– É sim... tenho uma coisa pra te falar... coisa importante.

– Não pode falar por aqui?

– Desculpa, Carlo... Não posso mesmo... Tem de ser ao vivo, entende?

– Entendo... – E pensou no rapaz com cabelos ruivos. Fez uma cara desgostosa. – Mas não vai dar.

– ...Não? – Afrodite parecia decepcionado, e Carlo notou isso na sua voz. Era impossível não perceber que havia algo bem errado.

– É... Eu e a fofucha marcamos de sair e...

– Fofucha? – Afrodite pareceu indignado. – Se você estiver falando daquela mulher estúpida, eu te mando pra um psiquiatra!

– AFRODITE!

– CARLO DI ANGELIS! – Berrou, fazendo Carlo afastar o telefone do ouvido com o volume elevado. Voltou, logo em seguida.

– Mas que diabos acontece com você!

– VOCÊ! VOCÊ, RASTEJANDO AOS PÉS DAQUELA PERFEITINHA!

– NÃO FALE COMO SE TIVESSE ALGO A VER COM ISSO!

– E NÃO TENHO? NÃO FOI VOCÊ QUE SAIU CORRENDO PRA ENCONTRÁ-LA PORQUE EU TE DEI UM PÉ NA BUNDA!

– COMO SE ATREVE A FALAR DESSE JEITO!

– Você fala como se eu estivesse mentindo! – Disse, diminuindo o tom de voz, deixando-o irônico, mas suave. – Acaso estarei eu contando uma mentira, Carlinho? Ou devo chamar-lhe delicadamente de Cacá?

– Não, não é mentira. – Disse, com um suspiro. – Mas a culpa disso tudo... Ela é toda sua.

– Minha? Como pode dizer isso?

– É claro que é sua! Eu te ofereci tudo que eu podia oferecer, e você simplesmente resolveu ignorar!

– Resolvi ignorar porque queria que você fosse feliz! Mas não com alguém assim... ALGUÉM COMO ELA, ENTENDE?

– NÃO, NÃO ENTENDO! – Berrou. – Aliás, por que se importa!

– Por que eu me importo? – Afrodite, então, pareceu chocado. – Como você pode ser tão idiota?

– Idiota? Por que, afinal?

– Merda, Carlo! Por que só você não nota! Por que só você tem a CORAGEM de me perguntar o porquê de eu me importar!

–Por Deus, fale logo!

– Eu me importo porque eu te... - E engasgou. Não diria aquilo. Ele estava lá, com a senhora perfeitinha... Mas estava feliz. Quem era ele para mudar aquilo? Que direitos ele tinha? Suspirou. – Esquece, Carlo.

– Dite, eu...

E ouviu o barulho de um telefone desligando do outro lado. Permaneceu por vários minutos, chocado, estático, com o telefone no ouvido, como se esperasse ouvir a voz do outro rindo, perguntando se havia gostado da sua brincadeira absolutamente sem graça.

Mas isso não aconteceu.

– Meu Deus... O que eu tô fazendo...? – Se perguntou, colocando a mão sobre os lábios, abafando os murmúrios.

– Carlo? – A voz de Claire acordou-o.

Decidido, iria acabar de vez com toda aquela farsa idiota. Acabaria de vez com toda aquela mentira. E tentaria correr de volta para os braços de Afrodite.

Se ele ainda o quisesse...

– Claire... – Desligou, finalmente, o telefone. Foi em direção à cozinha, onde ela estava. Sentada ao lado da mesa, ela lia um livro de receitas.

– Eu ouvi sua voz um pouco mais alta. – Disse, sem desviar os olhos das letrinhas. – Posso perguntar o que houve?

– Tem todo o direito. – Ele disse, sentando-se de frente para ela, que colocou o livro de lado imediatamente.

– Diga-me: O que está acontecendo?

Ele pegou a mão dela, olhando no fundo dos olhos castanhos, tentando passar a mensagem apenas pelo olhar. Mas não conseguiu nada além de uma sobrancelha erguida e uma expressão pra lá de confusa.

– Verbalize, por favor. – Ela falou.

– Olha... Eu preciso de dizer uma coisa...

– Já imagino o que seja. Brigou com o Dite, certo? – Falou, com um suspiro. – Mas não precisa ficar triste, hoje nós vamos sair pra namorar, dançar e comer alguma coisa bem...

– Claire, não é isso. – Ela parou, então. – Quer dizer, não é SÓ isso.

– O que tem mais? Quem morreu?

– Ninguém. – Ele disse, com um suspiro. Seria mais difícil do que pensava. – Prometa que não vai me cortar enquanto eu estiver falando.

– Tudo bem, eu prometo. – Ela disse, solene. Ele suspirou.

– Olha, antes de tudo... Eu quero que você saiba que eu gosto muito de você, de verdade. – Ela sorriu e abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas ele fez um gesto com a mão. – Lembre-se, não fale, por favor. – Ela concordou com a cabeça. – Eu gosto muito de você e tudo o mais... Mas não gosto como eu pensei que eu pudesse gostar.

A expressão dela mudou completamente.

– Você é uma pessoa incrível, muitíssimo bonita e agradável, bastante simpática e muito inteligente. Mas eu não posso te fazer feliz.

– Você me faz feliz, Carlo!

– Não me corte. – Falou, ríspido, e ela se calou. – Desculpe. Bom, deixe-me continuar... Eu não posso te fazer feliz, porque eu sou apaixonado por outra pessoa...

Então, os olhos dela marejaram.

– EU SABIA! – Berrou, se levantando em alta velocidade. Carlo acompanhou o movimento. – EU SABIA QUE TINHA ALGO A VER COM AQUELA BICHA! EU SABIA!

– Eu não disse nada sobre ninguém, Claire! Pare de ofender meus amigos!

– Olha aqui, Carlo, isso foi uma tremenda sacanagem!

– Você quis ficar junto comigo, Claire. Mesmo depois de eu ter lhe dito, no bar, que amava outra pessoa.

– Eu pensei que, quando me pediu em namoro, estivesse apaixonado por mim!

– Eu te pedi em namoro dois dias depois de nos conhecermos. É impossível se apaixonar por alguém nesse espaço de tempo! – Então, lembrou-se de Dite. Não precisara de mais de um minuto para cair por ele. Balançou a cabeça. – Eu quero terminar e...

– CALA A BOCA, SEU IDIOTA! – Berrou ela, virando as costas e saindo correndo. Ele foi atrás, mas ela foi mais rápida. Escancarou a porta e saiu desesperada pela rua.

– EU AMO O DITE, ENTÃO! NÃO ERA ISSO QUE VOCÊ QUERIA OUVIR? – Berrou Carlo.

Mas ela já havia virado a esquina.

* * *

_Anoitece..._

Na casa de Kanon:

– Nenhuma notícia?

– Nenhuma, mano... entende agora?

– Quer dizer que vocês namoram e ele te abandona assim, do nada?

– Você faz isso parecer ainda pior. E ele não me abandonou. Você sabe que o Ju tem negócios pelo mundo afora.

– Eu sei, K. Mas mesmo assim, ele poderia ter te levado.

– Ele quis, eu não aceitei.

– Você é retardado ou algo parecido? – Saga perguntou, elevando o tom de voz.

– Você estava fora, eu tinha te prometido! – Kanon respondeu, também falando alto.

– Dane-se que eu estava fora, cacete! Como você é burro! Presta atenção no que eu vou dizer! – Saga disse, pegando o irmão pelos cabelos e aproximando o rosto dos dois. – Nunca... Nunca deixe o amor sair pela sua porta desse jeito.

– Mas...

– Escute-me. Você lutou muito pra ter esse homem com você e não venha me dizer que deixou ele sair porque tinha me prometido alguma coisa... não quero mais ouvir isso! Nunca! Tá me ouvindo? – E Saga soltou-o, finalmente.

– E o que eu faço agora?

– Como assim? Vai atrás dele, seu lesado!

Kanon levantou-se rapidamente da cama e entrou em seu closet, saindo de lá com uma sacola de viagem e algumas peças de roupa. Jogou tudo em cima da cama e começou a arrumar.

– O que você está fazendo? – Saga perguntou, olhando pra cama, depois pro irmão.

– O que você disse pra eu fazer... vou atrás dele!

– Não hoje, Kanon... pelo amor de Deus! Por que você tem que levar tudo ao pé da letra? Às vezes acho que fomos trocados na maternidade...

Kanon começou a rir descontroladamente e sentou-se na cama. Minutos depois, ele abraçou o irmão, que correspondeu.

– Vamos pro bar? Quero ver minha cunhadinha...

* * *

_Na casa de Carlo:_

Ele tomava banho, já pensando nas roupas que iria vestir. Resolvera de uma vez por todas acabar com aquele joguinho de gato e rato entre ele e Afrodite. Diana tinha razão, eles estavam se afastando ainda mais com aquilo tudo.

Pensou um pouco, enquanto fazia a barba. Para o outro ligar pra ele, dizendo que tinha algo importante a dizer, era porque era algo relacionado aos dois, a um possível futuro dele. E ele estragara tudo quando dissera que tinha compromisso com Claire. Pensou na moça por um instante, ela havia ficado realmente furiosa. Mas quem não ficaria ao descobrir que era trocada por um homem? Ele mesmo sabia o que era aquele sentimento e só de pensar nele, sentiu um arrepio subir pela espinha. Aliás, aquele era um dos motivos pelo qual nunca assumira nada por Afrodite.

Mas agora que sabia o que e quem queria, não iria deixar sentimentos do passado influírem em sua decisão. Decidiu enterrar o passado a partir do momento em que aceitava Afrodite em sua vida.

* * *

_No Inferno:_

– Não acredito que logo hoje que o bar está cheio, Dite não vai dançar... nem pra comemorar a nossa volta... – Saga disse, olhando para Diana e Kanon, que já bebia a terceira dose de tequila. – Vai com calma, aí, cowboy! – Ele disse pro irmão.

– Eu dei folga ao Dite, meu amor. Ele tá precisando pra colocar as idéias em ordem. – Diana falou, mas não olhou para o marido e sim para o sueco que entrava no bar naquele momento.

– O que quer dizer com isso? – Kanon e Saga perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

– Nada, falamos disso mais tarde. Deixe-me ver como vão as meninas lá dentro... – Ela respondeu, afastando-se.

* * *

– Marin, preciso falar com você... é sério...

– Tem que ser agora, Aioria?

– Humm... tem... mas se não pode tudo bem... – Ele disse, um pouco decepcionado com a resposta da namorada.

– Então eu prometo que depois do expediente nós conversamos. Diana está aqui, você sabe como ela é... e Dite não dança hoje...

– Eu entendo. Então, depois da sua dança... eu vou falar com você. Não vai fugir de mim... – Aioria disse, puxando-a para um beijo, que foi correspondido na mesma intensidade.

– Patroa na área, olha o romance! – Diana disse em voz alta, assustando o casal. Logo em seguida, ela começou a rir. – Ah, gente... Me poupem!

– Desculpa chefinha... – Marin disse, justificando-se.

– Que isso, menina, o amor é lindo... Mas vamos trabalhar... – Ela respondeu, dando um tapinha de leve no traseiro de Aioria expulsando-o para bar.

Recepcionou as meninas, contando mais ou menos como havia sido a lua-de-mel e pedindo alguns detalhes sobre o tempo em que havia ficado fora e, claro, elas foram muito receptivas, contando até detalhes desnecessários. Por fim, Diana desejou-lhes boa sorte no show da noite e saiu do camarim.

– Meninas... é impressão minha ou Diana tá um pouco gordinha? – June perguntou às outras.

– Eu também estaria, se fosse pra todos os lugares que ela e Saga foram na lua-de-mel... De tanto que eu ia comer... – Marin respondeu, sonhadora. – Será que um dia terei um casamento como o dela?

– Ih, Marin, desencana. Você só teria um casamento daqueles se casasse com o Kanon, mas ele joga no outro time...

– Ai, Shina, você é tão irritante. Estou falando do amor e não de dinheiro...

– E vocês são tão românticas... blergh! Vamos dançar logo, e nada de romantismo hoje, hein?

* * *

Entrou no bar e já tinha performance no balcão; o pequeno detalhe era que Afrodite não estava lá. Tudo havia sido em vão, o visual sexy, o perfume que enlouquecia o sueco, de nada adiantara. Correu os olhos pelo salão e quando já desistia, viu que Afrodite estava lá sim, não era um sonho. E devidamente maravilhoso, todo vestido de preto também.

Caminhou em passos largos, sentindo o coração acelerar a cada segundo que se aproximava dele. Era agora ou nunca, iria dizer-lhe tudo o que lhe sufocava há tempos e nada poderia impedi-lo.

– Dite... – Ele disse, em voz alta, assustando o rapaz, que olhava compenetrado a apresentação das amigas.

– Carlo? O que faz aqui? – Afrodite perguntou, sentindo o perfume do outro invadir suas narinas, confundindo-lhe os sentidos.

– Eu quero te dizer que...

– Trouxe as bebidas... Casablanca, acertei? – Mime disse, interrompendo Carlo pela metade.

_Continua..._

_**No capítulo 33...**_

_-A Claire não me importava, Dite. Não mesmo. Por que? Porque ela simplesmente... ela não... _

_-Ela o que? - Perguntou Dite, esperançoso._

_-Ela não era você._

_Os olhos azuis do outro encheram d'água._

_----------------------_

_Não me matem com esse pedacinho! Vamos aos recadinhos, foram 14!_

_**Calíope Amphora: **começando co Kamus e Miro o capítulo, espero que goste amiga. E sim, a Diana é a rainha! Só ela mesmo pra colocar ordem na casa. Nem um pouquinho self-inserction o que ela falou...beijão pra você!_

_**DARK FAYE: **não esqueci de você hoje, amiga linda! Pôxa, o site cortou meu recadinho pra você, isso foi sacanagem...lol. Bem, nem preciso falar muito sobre esse capítulo, espero que tenha gostado. E please, não morra! O que seria da minha vida sem as suas dark fics? Beijos!_

_**Sinistra Negra: **ei, é claro que nós lemos todas as reviews até o final, como não? Vocês merecem, vocês não lêem o capítulo até o final? Pois é, posso ver que o casal Julian e Kanon está rendendo mesmo? Mas eu vi primeiro! Eu sou a fã número 1! Beijocas, obrigada pela review!_

_**Pipe: **bem...erm...não sei se as suas perguntas foram respondidas, eu acho que não. Pelo menos o Dite não se mostrou o sorumbático do capítulo anterior, simplesmente aceitando a coitada da Claire. E sim...Diana rules!_

_**Ada: **às vezes me pergunto a mesma coisa...quando eles vão se entender? Ta ficando difícil...mas eles acabam se convencendo de que não podem ficar longe um do outro!_

_**Ilia-chan: **isso é que é transmissão de pensamento! Você estava ouvindo a música da cena...bem, é...as coisas vão começar a acontecer sim..._

_**Camis: **bem, me repetindo...Diana é a rainha! E sim, ela colocou alguns pingos nos 'is' e vamos ver se tudo vai dar certo agora...se bem..._

_**Shinomu: **ah, menina...estuda, hein? A fic realmente não vai sair daqui do site e que bom que está gostando. Ficamos muito feliz!_

_**Perséfone-sama: **olá, você por aqui! Que bom que resolveu comentar, obrigada pelos elogios. Beijinhos!_

_**Carola Weasley: **ahhh...você notou a Diana! Acho que foi a única! Bem, algumas respostas no próximo capítulo...por enquanto...bem, aproveite esse. Temos previsão do número de capítulos, mas nada de revelar nada...más? Imagina...lol...beijos!_

_**Scorpion Lyra: **ae dona Lyra...deu o ar da graça! Olha, eu vi um certo desenho que você fez pra Sweet Sins, ficou lindo! Vou te explorar pra desenhar o Dite dançando, hein? Bem, posso garantir que algumas pessoas vão sofrer por um tempo, mas depois, quem sabe elas não alcancem a felicidade? Beijão pra você!_

_**Anna Malfoy: **algo me diz que você não vai gostar de quem nós escolhemos para ser a "perfeitinha" não tão perfeita pra vida de Kanon e Julian...lol. mas mesmo assim, obrigada pela review! Beijos!_

_**Leika-chan: **olá! Sua review foi realmente maravilhosa, nos deixou com sorrisos enormes. Mas não, não somos perfeitas...estamos apenas tentando escrever fics interessantes. Que bom que todos estão gostando! Beijocas!_

_**Rafaela: **Hyoga e Shun vão sim fazer uma participação nos próximos capítulos. Percebemos que as fãs do casal não poderiam ficar sem uma provinha deles no Inferno, não é mesmo? Beijos pra você!_


	33. Percalços

_**Notas das autoras:**_

_**Ju:**_

_Cá estamos nós, mais uma vez._

_Esse capítulo é uma fofura. Uma meia-fofura, talvez. Ligeiramente agridoce? Ah, esqueçam minhas metáforas, elas são toscas, mesmo. u.u''_

_De qualquer maneira, muito obrigada pelas críticas maravilhosas dadas à nós no último capítulo. Todas elas são de grande ajuda e sempre ficamos babando quando as recebemos._

_Muito obrigada por acompanhar nossa trajetória, leitores e amigos. Agradecimento especial à todos os que comentaram, às minhas adoradas Goddesses, à Faye e Susu._

_E a você, claro._

_Muito obrigada e até a semana que vem!_

_**Celly:**_

_Olá, pessoas!_

_Esse capítulo quase não sai...acreditam que eu estava com preguiça de revisa-lo? Sim, podem jogar pedras na Celly, eu aceito, mas só dessa vez, ok?_

_O que dizer desse capítulo? Acho que sobrarão muitos xingamentos da parte de vocês, mas eu juro que tudo termina bem...tudo mesmo...não nos matem porque precisamos terminar de postar a fic. E somos jovens demais...lol_

_Agradecimento especial à minha beta linda **Calíope**, que ajudou magnificamente nesse capítulo. Comentários às reviews no final do capítulo, assim como a preview necessária pra próxima semana. _

_Beijos em todas, boa leitura!_

**33.**

Carlo virou-se, deparando-se com o rosto conhecido. Sentiu o estômago afundar.

— O que faz aqui? — o italiano perguntou, já contrariado. Seria possível que aquele garoto não deixaria Afrodite em paz?

— Como assim, o que eu faço aqui? — o ruivinho devolveu a pergunta, piscando. — Eu estou acompanhando o meu...

— Ahn, fofinho, obrigada pelo drinque. — Afrodite cortou, rapidamente, pegando o copo da mão de Mime. — Carlo, acho que você já o conhece, certo?

— Sim, você me apresentou seu amigo outro dia. — ele frisou a palavra 'amigo', como se não quisesse que existisse nada além daquilo.

— Amigo? — Mime ergueu uma sobrancelha, olhando disfarçadamente para Afrodite.

— Carlo, eu acho que tenho que te dizer uma coisa. — o sueco disse, firme, entendendo o olhar de Mime em sua direção. Suspirou profundamente, como se estivesse ganhando forças para começar.

O italiano sorriu.

— Que bom, Dite, porque eu também preciso te dizer algo... Muito importante... Mesmo... mas vá lá, diga você primeiro.

— Eu e o Mime estamos namorando. — ele disse, despejando a notícia solenemente, como ambos haviam combinado previamente.

Então Carlo ficou estático. Olhou para o sueco, esperando que o outro sorrisse, brincando. Mas, mais uma vez, a realidade lhe parecia sádica ao extremo.

— Eu não acredito nisso, Dite...

— Você não estava tão feliz com sua namoradinha? Por que eu não posso ser feliz também! — Afrodite perguntou, levantando um pouco a voz, ignorando a tristeza nas palavras de Carlo.

— Eu terminei com ela, Afrodite. — ele disse, por fim, fazendo o óbvio aparecer.

E Afrodite parou, sem reação,não acreditando no que havia acabado de ouvir. Olhou para Mime, que estava tão pálido quanto ele. Sentiu-se tonto, mas soube disfarçar bem.

— Como...? — ele perguntou, pigarreando, tentando certificar-se de que havia ouvido corretamente. Só poderia ser uma piada. Em um dia o italiano fazia planos com a namorada e agora simplesmente dizia que terminara com ela? Não, deveria haver algum engano.

— A Claire não me importava, Dite. Não mesmo. E quer saber por quê? Porque ela simplesmente... ela não... — ele refreou o impulso de abrir seu coração. Daria ou não ao outro aquela prova de fragilidade?

— Ela o quê? — Perguntou Dite, esperançoso.

— Ela não era você. — ele disse, não querendo olhar para o sueco.

Os olhos azuis claros de Afrodite encheram d'água. Crueldade, foi o primeiro pensamento que veio à sua cabeça. Não era possível tantos desencontros entre eles.

— Carlo... Eu...

— Desculpe por ser um estorvo... Espero que você seja... muito... feliz... — E virou-se para Mime. — Você é o homem mais sortudo do universo, moleque. Atreva-se a machucá-lo e vão identificá-lo pela arcada dentária. — o italiano disse, surpreendentemente contido, o tom um pouco ameaçador e taxativo, o que fez com que Afrodite não dissesse nada.

Virou-se para sair, deixando Afrodite mudo. O copo escorregou de sua mão para o chão, espatifando em vários pedaços.

— Eu posso ajeitar isso e...

— Não, Mime, não faz nada.

— Mas...

— A droga já foi feita, Mime... — ele constatou, por fim, sabendo que, por ora, aquela batalha estava encerrada. E sem vencedores.

* * *

Terminava de arrumar as malas com uma calma singular. Iria levar apenas as roupas mais bonitas, mais justas... E escuras. Kanon havia lhe dito que adorava quando ele se vestia daquele jeito.

Faria o máximo possível para enlouquecer o namorado.

Parou. Namorado? Ainda poderia chamá-lo assim? Será que, mesmo com aquela distância, Kanon ainda nutria os mesmos sentimentos por ele?

— Julian Solo, pare com isso! — Ordenou para si mesmo, irado.

Havia esperado durante anos por aqueles momentos, havia aguardado sua volta da Espanha, mesmo que aquilo lhe partisse o coração. Por que diabos haveria de mudar?

_"Por que ele já o teve?"_

E estremeceu.

— Ele não faria isso. Não faria mesmo.

Olhou para a foto na cômoda ao lado de sua cama. A bela Saori sorria com gosto, abraçada com ele.

— Por que teve de me dizer aquilo, Saori? Você não sabe que acabou?

E, num momento de loucura, pegou a foto e lançou-a pela janela, espatifando o vidro.

* * *

— Kamus...

— Fala...

— Vamos para o Inferno?

— Ah, Milo, eu não acredito... — Kamus suspirou. — Num dia de folga, você quer ir trabalhar!

— Quem falou em trabalhar, Kamus? Eu quero dançar, beber, conversar! — E escorregou um dedo pelo peito dele. — Dar uns beijinhos...

— Você não precisa sair de casa para isso, Milo...

— Ah, deixa de ser chato! É mais divertido beijar ouvindo música!

— Temos um aparelho de som bem ali... — ele disse, apontando para o objeto, em cima de um móvel.

— KAMUS! — Milo estapeou fracamente o peito do namorado, indignado.

E Kamus riu. Adorava contrariar Milo.

— Tudo bem, malinha, tudo bem...

— Não me chame assim!

— Aham, e o que você vai fazer se eu continuar?

— Abstinência! — o grego disse, levantando-se da cama e pegando a calça de pijama que estava no chão.

— Ah, filho da mãe! Isso é golpe sujo! — Kamus na mesma hora levantou-se e foi atrás do outro, que pretendia sair do quarto.

— Você que quis assim! — Milo falou, displicente, encostado na porta.

— Vamos ver quanto tempo você agüenta, então, ó poderoso! — o francês desafiou.

— Eu? Eu agüento muito tempo, Kamus! E você, seu pervertido, tarado, seu maníaco sexual e... — ele começou, disparando a atropelar as palavras, algo típico seu.

— Milo...

— QUE É!

— CALA A BOCA!

E beijou-o. Qualquer pensamento referente à 'greve' sumiu imediatamente da cabeça do grego naquele momento.

* * *

Sentou-se bem longe dele. Afrodite já estava longe de seu campo de visão quando se permitiu suspirar.

— Dio... - Murmurou. — Não dá pra acreditar nisso...

Depois de tudo o que havia feito, de tudo o que havia dito... Depois de matar seu amor próprio e todo seu orgulho...

Afrodite fazia aquilo.

— Não dá...

Chegava a ser irônico. Pensou em voltar para Claire, mas àquela altura já era impossível. Ele já havia notado que não a queria, que não a amava... E ela, provavelmente, não iria voltar para ele nem que sua vida dependesse disso.

Aquilo fora sua culpa? Obviamente... Pisou nele, o esnobou! Quando o outro mais precisou, apenas lhe deixou de lado para cuidar de uma mulher qualquer.

Não, Claire não poderia ser chamada de qualquer. Ela era linda, inteligente, simpática, charmosa, doce, meiga... Era a esposa perfeita... Para o cara perfeito.

Este, 'claro', não era ele.

* * *

— Você não estragou tudo... — Mime disse, passando a mão pelos cabelos de Afrodite, que estava desconsolável, bebendo o terceiro drinque da noite.

— Estraguei sim, Mime... ele gosta de mim. De mim... depois de tudo o que eu fiz...

— Você não fez nada. Ele fez. — Mime tentava ponderar, mas um Afrodite desesperado já não aceitava nenhuma justificativa.

— Mas é melhor assim... quem sou eu pra achar que alguém como ele poderia querer alguma coisa comigo?

— Dite, ele quer...

— EXATO! Que droga! — Afrodite disse, levantando-se da mesa, e caminhando em passos largos, subiu a escadinha que levava ao segundo andar do bar, onde ficava o escritório de Diana e Carlo.

Afrodite suspirou profundamente antes de bater na porta. Sabia que Diana ainda estava furiosa com ele e não sabia o que ela iria fazer ao ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer. Mas tinha que tentar, senão para o bem dele, para o bem de Carlo. Era o mínimo que ele poderia fazer.

— Com licença... — ele disse, meio sem jeito, lembrando muito a maneira que havia abordado Diana pela primeira vez.

— Dite... entre. — ela também parecia constrangida.

Afrodite fechou a porta atrás de si e caminhou lentamente até o sofá, onde se sentou. Diana fez menção de dizer alguma coisa, mas ele, levantou uma das mãos e pediu silenciosamente que ela não dissesse nada.

— Di... eu sei que você está chateada, decepcionada comigo, mas eu só queria pedir uma coisa a você. E sinceramente acho que vai ser bom para todo mundo.

— O quê?

— Você poderia me dar não sei, uma semana de folga? Eu preciso colocar minha cabeça no lugar, me afastar um pouco dos outros...

— Olha Dite... você tem todo o direito de tirar essa semana de folga sim. E eu também queria te pedir desculpas, não tinha o direito de entrar na sua casa e simplesmente falar tudo aquilo que eu falei.

— Tinha sim, Di... tinha porque eu te dei liberdade, você é minha amiga... e você também ama o Carlo.

— Dite...

— Não. Deixe pra lá... já tomei minha decisão e dessa vez vou fazer as coisas certas. Tudo vai ficar melhor depois que eu voltar.

— Pra onde você vai?

— Longe... -foi o que ele respondeu, logo saindo do escritório.

Afrodite desceu as escadas, procurando por Mime. Achou-o na mesma mesinha que estavam dividindo, o ruivo com uma expressão preocupada. Sentou-se ao lado dele, tomando o resto de sua bebida, antes de começar a falar.

— Mime... você é maravilhoso, mas eu não posso continuar com isso, simplesmente não posso. Vou começar uma vida nova, mas primeiro preciso me organizar. Vou adorar ser seu amigo, mas não posso passear como seu namorado, simplesmente não posso.

— Eu entendo, Dite...

— Então, eu vou agora. Me desculpe.

— Mas vai pra onde?

— Longe... não se preocupe.

Afrodite saiu do bar, lutando para não derramar nenhuma lágrima. Podia sentir olhos perseguindo-o e sabia que eram de Carlo. Não queria olhar pra trás, não podia. Quando voltasse, tudo estaria melhor. Assim ele esperava.

* * *

— O que foi?

— Estou com um pressentimento ruim, Kamus...

— Como assim?

— Não sei... tem alguma coisa errada com alguém... vou ligar pra casa.

Milo saiu do abraço de Kamus e pegou o telefone na mesinha do lado, enquanto o francês parava o filme que estavam vendo. Kamus estava preocupado, era a primeira vez que via o namorado com aquela expressão no rosto. Não era simplesmente a preocupação que tinha quando Afrodite estava fora ou qualquer coisa parecida, mas algo realmente sério.

— Chama e ninguém atende, Kamus.

— Ele deve estar no bar... deixa uma mensagem na secretária, Milo.

Milo deixou o telefone, mas os pensamentos ainda estavam em Afrodite. Teve a idéia de ligar para Shaka e Mu, eles poderiam saber do amigo. Deixou recado, realmente o sueco não estava em casa e havia saído mais cedo com Mime. Aquilo deixou o grego um pouco mais aliviado, mas não totalmente. Voltou para os braços de Kamus e os dois contemplaram um longo silêncio, nenhum deles querendo falar muito sobre o que estavam pensando.

* * *

— Oi, precisava falar com alguém.

— Entra, Dite. Caramba, que cara é essa? Parece que um trator passou por cima de você.

— Valeu, Kanon. Muito espirituoso... — Afrodite falou, desanimado, seguindo o amigo para o segundo andar. Ele era sua última esperança, alguém que não se relacionasse muito com Milo e Kamus, como Mu e Shaka, alguém que não tivesse romanticamente envolvido com ele, como Mime. Kanon era a opção perfeita.

— Então foi isso o que aconteceu? Deus, como vocês são duas bichas complicadas. —Kanon disse, jogando mais algumas peças de roupa dentro da mala.

— Nem me diga. Às vezes eu penso em desistir de tudo. Aliás, não sabia que ia viajar.

— Vou fazer uma surpresa pro Ju... e não, você não vai desistir de tudo, Dite. Pelo amor de Deus... lute pelo amor dele. Sem máscaras, sem mentiras. Diga a ele que o ama e pronto.

— Não posso, Kanon. Não agora... preciso deixar essa poeira baixar. Diana me liberou por uma semana, vou fazer uso dela pra me afastar do Inferno e de todo mundo.

Kanon estava com um olhar diferente, um sorriso nos lábios. Afrodite parou de falar para reparar nas feições do amigo.

— Olha, não gosto quando você fica com essa cara de bobo tarado.

— Nada disso. Presta atenção... você disse que Diana te liberou por uma semana e você quer ficar longe de tudo e de todos?

— É... por quê?

— Você vem pra Espanha comigo. — ele disse e quando Afrodite fez menção de falar alguma coisa, Kanon apenas disse. — Não aceito não como resposta.

— Espanha? Eu! Acho que... Kanon... Não é uma boa idéia e...

— Por que não, Dite? Você não disse que queria mudar os ares, arejar a cabeça? É a oportunidade perfeita!

— Não acho.

— Por que não!

— Julian vai estar lá... Se eu for, ele vai acabar ficando chateado com...

— Julian e eu nos amamos. Ciúmes por coisas assim não existem entre nós. Além do mais, ele sabe de tudo. Não ligaria, muito pelo contrário, até ajudaria você a esquecer dos problemas.

— Na teoria é tudo muito fácil!

— Afrodite!

— Olha aqui, Kanon, eu não sei, ok? É difícil pra mim, você não pode saber o que eu estou sentindo!

— Não, não posso! Mas eu posso te ajudar a deixar isso para lá por algum tempo!

— Não pode não!

— Vem comigo, Dite.

— Não sei... Acho que...

— Me escuta. Eu sei que é muito recente, que você o ama e tudo o mais. Sei que essa talvez seja uma coisa muito covarde, mas o que você poderia fazer, moço? — Pegou o rosto do amigo entre as mãos, limpando com os polegares as lágrimas que ameaçavam rolar. — O tempo cura tudo, meu amigo... Tudo.

Afrodite sorriu-lhe.

— Então... Quando vamos?

* * *

Aquela era a oitava cerveja que tomava. Fora alguns outros copos de uísque que ele havia perdido a conta.

Não se importava com o risco de uma cirrose, não se importava com o risco de ser assaltado, não se importava com nada.

Apenas queria esquecer.

— MERDA!

E pisou no acelerador, fazendo um barulho ensurdecedor com as rodas de seu carro. Virou a esquina em alta velocidade, tateando o banco do carona em busca de outra lata de cerveja.

— Desgraçado! Você mentiu! — Berrou, insano, como se alguém pudesse ouvi-lo. Bateu na buzina dúzias de vezes, acompanhando o barulho dela com a voz, gritando e gritando.

Rodou o carro, fazendo marcas pela estrada. Achou a latinha que procurava e levou-a à boca.

— Tá fechada! — Abriu-a com os dentes e derramou metade dela na boca, sentindo-a descer, agora sem gosto, pela garganta já saturada.

Meteu a mão no aparelho de som, fazendo-o disparar. Uma música muito alta começou a tocar, e ele reconheceu-a, mesmo não estando nem um pouco lúcido.

_"I tried to make you happy but you _

_left anyway!_

_I'm trying to forget that i'm addicted_

_to you!_

_But i want it and i need it_

_I'm addicted to you!_

_Now it's over_

_Can't forget what you said_

_And i never wanna do this again_

_HEARTBREAKER!"_

Batendo no aparelho com uma força redobrada, o fez espatifar em sua mão. Gritou, vendo o sangue escorrer dela em quantidade.

— DROGA!

E, num gesto insensato, soltou o volante para analisá-la. Sem tirar o pé do acelerador.

A cena seguinte quase foi fatal. O carro atravessou um trecho em reforma com uma velocidade tão alta que conseguiu fazer os cones e alguns instrumentos de trabalho voarem e atingirem os vidros, quebrando-os e ferindo um Carlo entorpecido.

Quando o automóvel finalmente parou, depois de quase capotar, Carlo só teve tempo de olhar para seus braços e mãos ensangüentados e murmurar o nome adorado, antes de desmaiar:

— Dite.

_Na manhã seguinte..._

— Bom dia... — Falou uma voz preguiçosa. Coçou a cabeça ruiva e soltou um bocejo incontido. — Desculpe-me... Sim?

— Senhora Diana?

— Eu mesma... Quem deseja...?

— Olá, senhora... Aqui é do Hospital Central... Conhece o Senhor Carlo di Angelis?

— OH MEU DEUS DO CÉU! O QUE ACONTECEU COM ELE! — Berrou ela. Saga veio correndo, quase tropeçando nos próprios pés.

— O que houve! — Perguntou, aflito, mas ela apenas fez um gesto exagerado com a mão, pedindo silêncio.

— Seu amigo sofreu um acidente de carro e...

— JÁ ESTOU INDO! — E bateu o telefone.

— Di, o que houve? — Saga perguntou, esfregando os olhos, sentado na cama, tentando acalmar Diana.

— Aquele idiota, estúpido, imbecil, babaca, cabeça dura...

— DI, O QUE HOUVE!

— CARLO BATEU O CARRO, DROGA!

— Ai, meu Deus... — E Saga colocou a mão na testa. — Liga pro Dite... Ele vai querer saber.

— Acho melhor não...

— Liga, Di. Por favor. — ele pediu. Não entendia o porquê da hesitação da esposa.

— Aff, tá bom, seu... seu... grunf! — E pegou o telefone, discando impacientemente para a casa do outro.

Estava prestes a ir embora com suas malas, mas ouviu o telefone. Pensou em ignorar, mas, ao imaginar que poderia ser Carlo, qualquer vontade sumiu e ele se viu correndo em desespero para atender.

— Alô!

— Dite, é a Diana.

— Ah, oi! Tudo bem? — ele perguntou, não percebendo o tom nervoso na voz dela.

— Tudo péssimo, Dite, péssimo!

— O que houve! — ele logo sentiu um aperto no peito.

— Carlo está no hospital. Corre, te encontramos lá. É o central. Tchau!

Afrodite permaneceu estático por alguns segundos, tentando processar aquela informação. Parecendo acordar, apenas produziu um grito ensurdecedor e saiu correndo em direção à porta.

_Continua..._

_**No capítulo 34...**_

_-Meu Deus... - Murmurou, aproximando-se devagar. Sentou-se na cadeira ao lado dele, concentrado nas feições calmas, como se esperasse que ele se levantasse e começasse a rir da brincadeira bem estruturada._

_Para sua tristeza, isso não aconteceu._

_-Ah, Carlo... - Murmurou, erguendo a mão, hesitante, para tocar-lhe no rosto bonito. Acariciou as bochechas arroxeadas com carinho, e inclinou-se para beijar uma delas. - Perdoe-me, meu querido... Eu prometo que vai dar tudo certo..._

_E abraçou-o com delicadeza._

_**Mural de recados!**_

_**Sinistra Negra**: não nos importamos com as reviews enormes, pode ter certeza. A sua é sempre uma das mais animadas! Falando sobre gêmeos, particularmente eu os amo também...os de Asgard e os de Harry Potter são lindos mesmo, como você disse...bem, obrigada mais uma vez por estar acompanhando. Beijos!_

_**Carola Weasley**: bom, você foi a primeira a comentar mesmo, logo quando citamos mais ou menos uma possível gravidez, eu tinha que comentar...isso é que é leitora que presta a atenção! Sem pedras no Mime, coitado...ele á tão lindo que não merece isso! Bem, Shaka e Mu estão acertados, eles não devem aparecer muito não...depois acabamos por escrever uma separação entre eles e todo mundo reclama...ai ai ai... Beijão pra você!_

_**Pipe:** celly se prepara pra ser deserdada...pôxa...não tem mesmo como facilitar a vida dos dois, eu sei...mas eu quero mesmo que tudo se acerte, no tempo. E vai ser legal evil smile, eu prometo. E sim, tia Pipe...a perfeitinha foi embora, graças aos céus...nunca pensei que a coitada seria tão odiada...beijocas!_

_**Anna Malfoy**: já disse...sem pedras no coitado do Mime, ele não tem culpa de nada. Ou quase nada. Bem, sim...morte à Saori...ela só se mete nas histórias pra causar algum tipo de intriga. Mas vai dizer que ela não fica perfeita nesse papel? Especialmente pra ser descartada depois? Beijinhos!_

_**Dark Faye**: nem fale isso, dona Faye...você é muito importante pra gente, ok? Com ou sem dark fics! E sim...um Dite orgulhosamente difícil...isso é bom! LOL...bem, espero que goste desse capítulo...beijocas!_

_**Camis**: feliz aniversário atrasado! Que bom que gostou desse presentinho...embora, tenha a ligeira impressão de que você não vai gostar desse. Mas, já me repetindo, tudo vai melhorar...só espero estar viva até lá! Beijocas!_

_**Lili Psique**: que absurdo você ficar falando essas coisas...até parece que não nos conhece. Sabe que eu, pelo menos, estou tirando diploma de tortura com o tio Máscara da Morte, então já deveria estar acostumada. E sim, daqui a pouco vai ter fã clube contra a Claire...coitada! Beijos, deusa!_

_**Litha-chan**: oi, bem vinda à primeira review de Inferno! Bem, não posso negar que fiquei rindo quando você disse que nós não postávamos a mais de um mês. Bem, está aqui o capítulo...espero que goste, esse nosso bebê é muito especial. Ah, falando em bebês, eu não garanto que Di e Saguinha terão gêmeos. Outra coisinha, a atualização é sempre aos domingos, só pra você não ficar perdida nas atualizações!_

_**Shinomu**: se não pararmos no momento crucial, quem garante que vocês vão ler o próximo capítulo? LOL. Mas sim, esse capítulo das algemas também foi muito gostoso pra gente escrever e ficamos felizes porque vocês gostaram também. Bom, já que você diz que tira notas boas, pode à vontade, ler nossos capítulos! Beijocas!_


	34. Angústia

_**Notas das autoras:**_

_**Ju:**_

_Salut, pessoas._

_Antes de tudo, quero muito agradecer aos comentários. Eu fiquei feliz pacas _

_quando notei que vocês não esqueceram do esquema das 50 reviews. _

_heuheuehuehuuhe XP_

_Muito obrigada pelo apoio, gente. Vocês não imaginam o quanto isso é gratificante._

_Esse capítulo é um doce. Ou quase isso. Afe, lá vou eu de novo..._

_Só pra adiantar: Dite é o melhor. P_

_Okay, é só._

_Boa leitura._

_**Celly: **_

_Mil perdões pela demora na atualização, espero que vocês não se aborreçam muito. Dois capítulos, mantendo o esquema de sempre, das 50 reviews. Estamos na reta final e tudo ainda parece se complicar ainda mais._

_Um beijo mais que especial à beta mais maravilhosa que eu poderia ter, que nesse fim de semana e ao longo do início dessa semana teve um papel mais que especial nesses capítulos. **Lili**, nem posso dizer o quanto Inferno pertence à você, não é mesmo? E claro, agradecimentos rápidos, bem chatos, já que o site tá meio que de "guerra fria" com quem comenta os comentários, às pessoas que lêem e não revisam, e claro, a quem lê e arranja um tempinho pra revisar: **Caliope, Dark Wolf03, Cardosinha, Litha-chan, Sinistra Negra, Anna Malfoy, Ada, Carola Weasley, Ilia-chan, Nah, Faye, Shinomu e Kistune Lina.**_

_Gostaria realmente de responder a cada uma de vocês, como sempre faço, mas infelizmente, o site tá no esquema que eu falei. Mas sintam-se beijadas e abraçadas com carinho. Qualquer comentário, por favor, podem mandar email me procurar no MSN._

_Beijinhos, até domingo e boa leitura!_

* * *

**34.**

Afrodite entrou no hospital correndo, afobado, nem ao menos trocou de roupa ou ligou para Milo avisando do ocorrido. Só em ouvir aquelas palavras de Diana, algo dentro dele simplesmente tornou-se mecânico demais para fazer qualquer outra coisa que não fosse ir até o hospital. Precisava daquilo, precisava dele, mais do que qualquer coisa.

Secando algumas lágrimas involuntárias – que caíam toda hora que sua mente achava alguma brecha de sanidade, e pensava em algo mais terrível que um simples mal entendido­ –, Afrodite avistou Diana sentada em uma das cadeiras no corredor principal, ao lado de Saga, que estava de pé.

– Di... – Ele disse, rouco, sentindo a voz falhar.

– Ai, Dite! – Ela respondeu de sopetão, levantando-se e abraçando o rapaz, chorando logo em seguida.

Afrodite sentiu o chão escapar embaixo de seus pés. Olhou para Saga, como se buscasse alguma informação, mas ele não disse nada, apenas abaixou a cabeça, não querendo encará-lo. Afrodite suavemente separou-se de Diana, olhando-a nos olhos. O que viu o assustou terrivelmente: lá estava uma mulher frágil, tão diferente daquela decidida que ele conhecia. Alguma coisa estava errada, muito errada.

– Di, pelo amor de Deus, o que aconteceu?

Diana foi impedida de responder porque, nesse momento, Aldebaran, Shina, Shura, Marin, Aioria, Shun, Hyoga, June e Ikki entraram no hospital, todos tão nervosos quanto os presentes. Começaram a fazer perguntas ao mesmo tempo, aumentando a tensão de Diana e Afrodite. O rapaz acabou dando um grito, assustando a todos.

– Calem a boca, pelo amor de Deus! – Ele disse, deixando algumas lágrimas caírem.

Saga aproximou-se dele e segurou-o por um dos braços. Afrodite aceitou o apoio, olhando para Diana, como se pedisse para ela contar logo o que estava acontecendo. Ela entendeu a mensagem e voltou a sentar, olhando para todos com um certo receio.

– Gente, vou contar o que aconteceu...

– Ah, Dite... onde você está? – Kanon perguntou-se, tentando ligar para o celular de Afrodite pela quinta vez, recebendo novamente o sinal de ocupado.

Olhou para a tabela dos vôos, recebendo logo em seguida a informação de que o vôo para Madri ia sair em alguns minutos. Não conseguindo resposta, resolveu seguir com seus planos. Por mais que quisesse ajudar o amigo, não poderia negligenciar sua vida.

Enquanto Kamus preparava o café da manhã na cozinha, Milo caminhou até a secretária eletrônica, tomando a liberdade de ver os recados. Tinham cinco mensagens, e ele logo ficou curioso pra saber de quem eram. As três primeiras eram de Mu, com uma voz preocupada, dizendo que Afrodite o procurava. Os outros dois eram do próprio Dite, pedindo que entrasse em contato com ele o mais rápido o possível.

– Amor, aconteceu alguma coisa... Mensagens do Dite, ele está preocupado.

– Liga pra ele, Milo. Não demore. – Kamus disse, saindo da cozinha e caminhando até a sala.

Quando Milo pensou em pegar o telefone e discar para o celular de Afrodite, o mesmo tocou. Ele atendeu logo no primeiro toque.

– Mi... Milo...

– Dite, por favor, o que aconteceu? Você está chorando? – Milo levantou a voz em um tom, deixando Kamus ainda mais preocupado.

– E... ele...

– Deus, Dite! Fala comigo... se acalma. Respira primeiro. – Milo falou, ouvindo, do outro lado da linha, um Afrodite fungar incontrolavelmente, buscando ar.

– ...ele...

– Ele quem, Dite?

– O... Ca... Carlo...

Milo fechou os olhos, esperando pela bomba. Kamus alisou o braço dele, delicadamente, perguntando o que havia acontecido. Milo pegou um bloquinho e caneta que estavam ao lado do telefone e escreveu _"Carlo"._ Kamus teve a mesma reação, fechando os olhos.

– O que tem ele, Dite? Fala pra mim.

– Ele... ele... acidente...

– Meu Deus do céu! – Milo escreveu acidente no bloquinho, deixando Kamus ainda mais preocupado.

– ...ele... a Di... a culpa é minha...

– Dite... A culpa não é sua! Mas como ele está?

– ... – Milo ouviu um choro baixinho do outro lado da linha.

– Dite... por favor...

– Ai, Milo... Milo... o Carlo... Meu Carlo... Ele está em coma...

E Milo ouviu um baque do outro lado da linha. O telefone ficou mudo. No hospital, Afrodite estava caído no chão do banheiro masculino, com o rosto nas mãos, chorando copiosamente.

_Do lado de fora..._

– Di, no seu estado, acho que não é bom fazer muito esforço, linda... E bebe isso logo! – Falou Saga, prestativo, junto com a esposa.

– No estado dela? Como assim? – Perguntou Shina.

– Ahn, depois nós falamos... – Disse Diana, fazendo uma careta, engolindo um copo todo de água com açúcar.

– ...Com licença?

Olharam para o doutor, que entrara na sala de espera daquele andar do hospital.

– Fala! – Berraram juntos, fazendo o médico sorrir.

– Vejo que ele é bem querido. Isso é ótimo. – Falou, numa lentidão torturante, num tom absolutamente tranqüilo.

– Fala logo, pelo amor de Deus! – Disse Marin, com as mãos nas têmporas.

– O estado de saúde do senhor... – Consultou a prancheta. – Carlo Di Angelis é bem delicado, mas ele não corre risco de morte. Está em coma, como já havia lhes dito. Estamos realizando ressonâncias magnéticas e tomografias computadorizadas para termos a exata noção das lesões dele.

– E isso vai demorar muito? – June perguntou.

– Não podemos afirmar precisamente. Mas os manteremos informados.

– Aonde está o Dite, gente? Ele deveria estar aqui ouvindo isso. – Lembrou Diana, olhando de um lado para o outro.

– Ele foi lavar o rosto e se acalmar um pouco, tadinho... – Suspirou Shina.

– Mas já fazem uns vinte minutos e...

– Deba, você pode ir procurá-lo, por favor? – Pediu Diana, fragilizada.

O prestativo rapaz apenas concordou com a cabeça e foi em direção ao banheiro dos homens.

Afrodite estava encostado na parede, abraçando os joelhos, com a cabeça apoiada neles. As lágrimas escorriam sem parar, e os soluços eram incontroláveis. Carlo, em coma... provavelmente pensando que ele não sentia mais nada pelo italiano. Será que sobreviveria? Arrepiou-se, quando imaginou o pior.

– É minha culpa... É tudo culpa minha... – Ele murmurou.

– Dite?

Ergueu os olhos, encontrando com um Aldebaran preocupado, parado à alguns metros dele. Enxugou as lágrimas rapidamente, ninguém tinha a obrigação de vê-lo naquele estado.

– Oi, Deba... – Falou, soluçando. O brasileiro aproximou-se rapidamente, e Dite não pôde deixar de sorrir. Ele era uma das pessoas mais doces que já conhecia. Com aquele tamanho, quem imaginaria!

– Diana está te procurando, o médico apareceu pra nos contar do Carlo.

Afrodite olhou-o, nervoso para saber logo o que o outro tinha para lhe contar.

– Vamos lá pra fora, ela vai explicar direito.

– Deba, se você estiver me enganando...

– Não estou, tente manter a calma.

– Impossível. Estaria no mesmo estado que eu se isso acontecesse com alguém que você ama.

– Deixa de ser uma princesa e me acompanhe ou Diana vai nos matar.

Afrodite suspirou profundamente. Algo lhe dizia que não teria boas notícias.

– Tudo bem, você venceu. – Ele disse, resignado, saindo do banheiro.

* * *

– Como assim, o vôo só sai amanhã de manhã! E o avião que eu tinha pedido anteontem!

– Senhor Julian, a companhia lamenta muito e...

– Sim, eu entendo... Ah, droga, vou ter que adiar ainda mais... Ok, obrigado. – Ele disse, subitamente cansado.

– Sentimos muito pelo transtorno.

– Tudo bem, tudo bem... Eu ligo hoje à noite para saber sobre o avião de amanhã.

– Sim, senhor.

– Tenha um bom dia.

E desligou, sem sequer esperar a resposta. Suspirou, irado, soltando um coro de palavrões. Lançou-se no sofá, soltando a gravata preta. No mesmo instante, o telefone tocou. Revirou os olhos e atendeu-o.

– Alô. – Ele disse, visivelmente desanimado.

– Julian?

– Eu mesmo... O que é, Saori? – Falou, impaciente.

– Você vai para a Grécia, mesmo depois disso?

– Sim, Saori, eu vou. Isso é apenas um incidente, amanhã mesmo estarei indo pra lá.

– Julian, isso é uma prova de que você não tem que ir! Fica comigo, Ju... Vamos voltar aos velhos tempos e...

– Saori, você se faz de boba, sabia? Eu já te disse que gosto muito de você, sim, como uma amiga. APENAS uma amiga. Eu AMO o Kanon, quero viver COM ELE, ser amado POR ELE e ser APENAS DELE. Você consegue me entender?

– Você dormiu com ele!

– ...Acho realmente que isso não lhe diz respeito...

– Você nunca dormiu comigo!

– Bom dia, Saori.

Desligou, suspirando. No instante seguinte, o telefone tocou de novo. Irado, colocou-o no ouvido, mas controlou a voz.

– Alô. – Grunhiu.

– Ju?

– K... – A voz tornou-se outra, completamente derretida.

* * *

– Aqui estou eu... – Afrodite disse, cabisbaixo, seguido de perto por Aldebaran.

– Dite... Você já soube?

– Não. Alguém me fez o favor de não me contar. Fale logo, Di, por favor. – Praticamente implorou, olhando de soslaio para o brasileiro que sorriu fracamente.

– Ele está fazendo exames, Dite. Está mesmo em coma, como já havíamos dito. – Contou, escolhendo as palavras. Notou que o outro ficou ainda mais triste. – Mas ele é forte, vai sair dessa. O que ele precisa agora é do nosso carinho e apoio.

– Ele vai ter, Di. Meu apoio é incondicional. Não vou decepcionar ninguém...

– Ah, Dite... vem cá... – Chamou-o, abraçando-o logo em seguida.

O médico ia passando novamente pelo corredor quando teve a manga do jaleco puxada por Saga. Imediatamente ele parou, notando um novo rapaz que se juntara ao grupo.

– Doutor, será que podemos pelo menos vê-lo por alguns minutos? – Saga perguntou, olhando para o médico.

– Somente após os exames. Vou pedir alguém para avisa-los quando estes acabarem. Mas, ele está na UTI, e por isso as visitas realizam-se apenas duas vezes por dia, e durante 15 minutos cada; e somente duas pessoas podem entrar lá de cada vez. Peço que, se possível, evitem que muitos venham vê-lo, afinal, ainda não descartamos todas as possibilidades de diagnósticos. – Olhou o relógio em seu pulso. – Daqui cerca de meia hora eu libero a visitação, ok?. – Terminou a explicação, olhando-os com seriedade.

Ao grupo restou a espera, se tornando a cada minuto um pouco mais agonizante.

* * *

– Tudo bem com você?

– Depois de ficar esse tempo sem falar comigo é só isso que tem a perguntar? – Julian questionou-o, com a voz irritante de Saori ecoando em sua cabeça, fazendo com que ele descontasse naquele que não tinha nada a ver com aquilo.

Kanon, do outro lado da linha, levantou as sobrancelhas, não entendendo de onde estava vindo todo aquele mau humor do outro.

– Tá nervoso com alguma coisa?

– Me desculpa, amor... – Suspirou, se acalmando. – Me estressei com algumas coisas, que em nada têm a ver com você. Eu estou bem sim. E quanto a você? – Disse, percebendo a besteira que estava fazendo.

– Melhor agora, falando com meu homem de negócios...

Do outro lado da linha Julian deu um sorriso, a preocupação, o vôo perdido, a ligação de Saori ficando bem longe de seus pensamentos. Tudo o que importava era o homem que lhe falava besteiras tão lindas.

– Eu também. Estou sentindo tanto a sua falta, tudo aqui me lembra você... A cama é grande demais, o tempo passa devagar demais... O que será que está acontecendo comigo?

– Eu acho que você tá sofrendo de uma coisa que eu também estou. – Kanon disse, sorridente. Adorava a entrega de Julian, ele parecia um menino inocente às vezes, mal media as palavras e o efeito que elas poderiam causar em quem as ouvisse.

– Que seria...?

– Amor. Eu te amo, meu lindo...

– Eu também. Muito. Mal posso esperar para nos vermos de novo.

– Posso dizer o mesmo. Me conte coisas novas...

– Espera só um minutinho. – Julian disse, olhando para o celular que tocava insistentemente. Atendeu-o e despachou a pessoa que estava na linha em menos de dois minutos. – Desculpa, K, preciso desligar; reunião de emergência na empresa. Podemos nos falar mais tarde?

– Claro! Eu te ligo...

– Te amo.

– Te amo mais.

Desligaram. Kanon jogou o celular dentro da bolsa de viagem, sorrindo levemente. O 'mais tarde' deles prometia. E Julian nem imaginava como seria...

* * *

Já havia passado mais de meia hora desde que todos haviam ido embora. Afrodite insistira em ficar montando guarda até que Carlo acordasse, mesmo com todos lhe dizendo que não poderia vê-lo, que não havia previsão para que ele acordasse. Para ele isso não era algo a ser posto em discussão. Havia ficado muito tempo longe do italiano, para simplesmente abandona-lo daquele jeito.

E ainda tinha o sentimento de culpa, que o corroia a cada segundo que passava. Eram tantos 'se' em sua cabeça, que não percebeu quando o médico que havia lhes dado o parecer sobre Carlo estava falando com ele.

– Senhor Thorsson!

– Hein? Desculpe-me doutor. Estava distraído.

– O senhor resolveu ficar? Foi isso o que perguntei.

– Sim, quero esperar o Carlo ir para o quarto.

O médico olhou o rapaz penalizado. Aquela profissão era ingrata em determinadas horas, mas ele deveria manter-se firme.

– Senhor Thorsson...

Me chame de Afrodite. Falando desse jeito, parece que sou meu pai. – Disse, forçando um sorrisinho, que foi acompanhado pelo médico.

– Pois bem. Não posso lhe afirmar quando o senhor di Angelis vai sair da UTI. Os exames ainda não ficaram prontos e o protocolo nos obriga a deixa-lo em observação por 48hs. Seria melhor...

Afrodite interrompeu-o.

– Não importa. Mesmo que não possa vê-lo. Quero ficar aqui.

O médico assentiu.

– Já o viu pelo menos?

– Não... – Ele respondeu abaixando a cabeça. – Não tive coragem.

– Venha comigo. Não costumamos fazer esse tipo de coisa, mas no seu caso... Bem, venha comigo.

– Doutor, eu não sei...

– Rapaz, ele vai precisar de todo apoio necessário em uma hora dessas. Venha.

Andaram novamente até o final do corredor, onde a área da UTI ficava. O médico disse que ele poderia ficar por cinco minutos, por estarem violando protocolos do hospital. Apesar de Afrodite estar inseguro, o senhor praticamente o empurrou para dentro do quarto.

Encostado na porta, olhando para a cama, o sueco teve que praticamente obrigar-se a presenciar aquela cena, no mínimo incoerente com o outro homem no cômodo.

Carlo estava sereno, bem diferente do agitado e impetuoso homem que ele conhecia bem. Respirava lentamente, e o aparelho do marcador cardíaco fazia impiedosamente aquele barulho característico, mostrando-lhe que o italiano ainda estava vivo.

– Meu Deus... – Murmurou, aproximando-se devagar. Deslizou um dos dedos pelo rosto do outro, esperando alguma reação, qualquer que fosse. Para sua tristeza, isso não aconteceu. – Ah, Carlo... – Murmurou, acariciando as bochechas arroxeadas com carinho. – Perdoe-me, meu querido... Eu prometo que vai dar tudo certo...

– Afrodite, vamos. Amanhã poderá ficar mais tempo com ele. – O médico disse, entrando no quarto abruptamente.

Ao sueco restou suspirar profundamente, saindo do quarto, seguido pelo outro. Algo lhe dizia que ver Carlo naquele estado havia contribuído ainda mais para que seu sentimento de culpa aumentasse.

"_Amanhã é um outro dia..."_, ele pensou, ouvindo a porta fechar atrás de si.

* * *

_Enquanto isso em uma sala de reuniões em Madri..._

– Acho que é a melhor coisa a se fazer. Nossos investimentos têm de ser bem mais planejados, e temos que investir menos capital. – Um dos sócios falou, timidamente.

– Acho que deveríamos investir MAIS. – Outro replicou, batendo com o punho na mesa.

– Não creio... E se não vingar? Poderíamos ir à falência! – O sócio homem falou, olhando para o homem sentado à cabeceira da mesa.

– Duvido muito. Temos dinheiro suficiente para dar, vender e emprestar.

– Não é verdade, senhor.

– É sim.

– E o senhor, Senhor Solo? O que o senhor acha? – Um acionista que estava em silêncio se pronunciou, percebendo que ali começava uma discussão.

Julian pareceu despertar quando seu nome foi pronunciado. Fitou vários pares de olhos, que o observavam, ansiosos por uma resposta.

– Ahn? Desculpem, prefiro não dar opinião... – Ele simplesmente murmurou, querendo livrar-se daquela reunião.

– O Senhor precisa! Faz parte do nosso novo projeto! Tem a ver com sua viagem, senhor Solo. Achamos que o senhor deveria...

– Perdoem-me, estou aéreo. – Suspirou. – Tive alguns problemas, entendem?

– Entendemos, sim, senhor. Mas o senhor não pode, com todo o respeito, desligar-se dessas coisas, já que elas são vitais.

– Vitais? Vitais para quê? Para o sucesso do bolso de vocês? – Disse, alterado.

– Senhor Solo...

– Podem parar! Não vou escutar lição de moral! – Indignou-se.

– Senhor Solo, apenas queremos que o senhor saiba mais sobre sua própria empresa... Seu pai ficaria...

– Não coloque meu pai na história, faça-me o favor. E eu já sei o suficiente sobre minha empresa, ok? Continuem com essa reunião, mas sem discussões. – Concluiu, encostando na cadeira novamente, deixando os pensamentos viajarem para lugares mais interessantes.

Como Kanon, por exemplo...

* * *

_No final da tarde, no mesmo dia..._

– Dite?

O rapaz abriu os olhos, surpreso. Seus quatro melhores amigos estavam ali, no corredor, apreensivos. Milo encabeçava o grupo, com um sorriso preocupado, porém disfarçado. Mu, Shaka e Kamus apenas acompanhavam o outro, trazendo em seus rostos o mesmo sentimento.

– Meninos... vocês por aqui. – Ele disse, parecendo surpreso. Pelo que sabia, Shaka e Mu deveriam estar trabalhando, e Milo e Kamus... bem... aqueles sempre arrumavam um pretexto para ficarem na cama. O francês sorriu, sentando-se ao lado do rapaz em um dos bancos desconfortáveis do corredor.

– Obrigado pelo 'meninos'... – Falou Shaka, com uma careta, tentando divertir o rapaz. – Achou que não viríamos?

– Não sei... – Disse, baixando a cabeça. – Pensei que...

– Pensou, morreu um burro. – Retrucou Milo, virando os olhos. – Você fala como se fôssemos todos bastardos desnaturados. Até parece que iríamos esquecer de você.

– Nossa... – Os olhos de um abalado Afrodite marejaram.

– NÃO! – Milo berrou, fazendo-o ficar espantado. – NÃO chora!

Afrodite então começou a rir. Milo puxou o amigo para um abraço apertado, querendo que dividir a dor que ele provavelmente sentia. Quando Afrodite suspirou profundamente, Milo soube que havia sido mesmo uma boa idéia deixar tudo para uma outra hora e aparecer ali.

– Mas rapazes, vocês não vão trabalhar hoje?

– Passamos no Inferno e só apareceremos mais tarde. Mu e Shaka ignoraram o trabalho. Você é sempre mais importante. – Kamus disse, percebendo que Afrodite corava.

– É isso mesmo. E a primeira coisa que vamos fazer é leva-lo para comer alguma coisa. –Mu completou, puxando o sueco pela mão.

Afrodite ficou parado no mesmo lugar, o braço estendido.

– Dite? – Shaka perguntou.

– Não vou deixar o Carlo, gente.

– Mas Dite...

– Milo, será que você não entende? Ele pode acordar, sabia?

– Sabemos sim. Mas você também tem que tomar banho, trocar de roupa, aposto que não fez isso. – O grego continuou tentando convencer o sueco.

– Não... – Afrodite negou, contido, baixando a cabeça. – Não me importa, não vou deixa-lo.

– Dite, pensa bem: Imagina o que o Carlo iria pensar se te visse aqui, nesse estado lastimável? Ele, no mínimo, te jogaria pra fora do quarto. – Mu completou, sabendo que uma das coisas que o sueco mais odiava era quando lhe depreciavam.

Parecia que a tática suicida do rapaz de cabelos lavanda havia funcionado. Um brilho sinistro passara rapidamente pelos olhos de Afrodite e ele deu um meio sorriso.

– Só se vocês prometerem não demorar.

– Tem a nossa palavra! – Kamus disse, animado.

Saíram os cinco do hospital, mas Afrodite prometeu-se mentalmente que aquela seria a última vez que sairia de perto do seu italiano.

* * *

As reuniões das empresas Solo, além de cansativas, eram repetitivas. Julian cansava-se facilmente, amaldiçoando o fato do pai não ter tido mais filhos, pois assim ele poderia gozar da liberdade e ficar livre das responsabilidades que ser um único herdeiro acarretava.

Viu seus planos irem por água abaixo naquele dia quando recebeu a notícia, ao final daquela reunião, que sua viagem para a Grécia teria de ser adiada por pelo menos dois dias. Alguns acionistas franceses, impossibilitados de comparecer àquela reunião importante, pediram a presença de seu presidente à capital da França para uma reunião de emergência. Sabendo que aquilo era vital para que seus planos futuros fossem concretizados, não lhe coube outra alternativa a não ser tomar um vôo para Paris naquele mesmo dia.

Já na bela capital da cultura mundial e instalado no Ritz, Julian discou o número conhecido. Judith atendeu prontamente, conhecendo a voz dele.

– Menino Ju!

– Tudo bem, Judith? Poderia falar com o K?

Um silêncio incômodo se instaurou e o rapaz ia perguntar se havia algo de errado acontecido, quando a senhora começou a falar novamente.

– O menino Kanon saiu. Ele não disse a que horas voltaria, ou se voltaria hoje.

– Judith, o que está acontecendo?

– Foi isso o que ele deixou escrito aqui, menino Julian. Não se preocupe, tudo vai dar ficar bem. Agora, se me dá licença, preciso desligar!

E o clique final foi ouvido, restando a Julian ficar curioso, furioso e perdido com tudo aquilo. Judith não era de dar respostas evasivas, nem Kanon de fazer aquilo com ele. A voz irritante de Saori soou em seus ouvidos novamente e ele precisou tapar o rosto com o travesseiro para não pensar muito naquilo tudo.

Resolveu encontrar-se logo com os tais franceses, voltar para Madri e arrumar sua vida. Aquela situação parecia estar fugindo do controle e ele não gostava daquilo.

* * *

A rotina de um hospital é sempre a pior de todas. Enfermeiros apressados, médicos apreensivos, pacientes machucados e familiares desesperados. Mas não era aquilo que tirava o sono de Afrodite. Era o cheiro, o ar. Apesar de o ambiente ser claríssimo e disfarçado o cheiro de éter com pulverizadores de ar, ainda havia aquela atmosfera escura, pesada. Tudo era motivo para que o alarmasse, como se a qualquer momento alguém pudesse aparecer para dar-lhe boas notícias.

Ou notícias ruins.

Era o segundo dia de internação de Carlo. Estava sentado na mesma cadeira do mesmo corredor do hospital. A notícia do acidente correra como rastro de pólvora, e nos horários de visita ele quase não conseguia ver o italiano. Os quinze minutos eram contestados por todos, especialmente por aqueles mais próximos. Ao sueco restava esperar pela madrugada e pela bondade de algumas enfermeiras, que sempre o deixavam olhar para o homem tranqüilo na cama por pelo menos alguns minutos sem interrupção.

Afrodite podia dizer que estava pela hora da morte, usando o trocadilho infame. Os cabelos estavam presos em um coque alto, escapando alguns fios, de brilho quase inexistente. As olheiras eram visíveis, assim como a dor nas costas, essa última só sentida por ele.

Havia acabado o horário escasso de visitas, e ele tentava concentrar-se no livro que Kamus havia lhe emprestado, quando o médico já familiar parou perto dele, com uma expressão enigmática.

– Afrodite?

– Doutor... – Ele disse, levantando-se da cadeira, o livro caindo no chão. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

– Na verdade sim. Mas não precisa ficar alarmado. Tenho boas notícias. – O homem começou a dizer, notando a expressão derrotada do rapaz. – O seu amigo vai ser transferido para um quarto hoje mesmo.

– Ele acordou? – Afrodite gritou, um sorriso evidente nos lábios.

– Infelizmente não. Mas os resultados dos exames não mostraram nenhuma lesão no cérebro dele, apenas um inchaço, devido ao trauma da batida. Por isso o estado de coma. Ele pode, sim, acordar a qualquer hora, mas não está correndo risco de vida por conta de suas lesões.

– Mas quando ele vai acordar?

– Isso depende somente dele. Agora se me permite, vou comunicar à sua amiga Diana que ele vai ser transferido.

Afrodite sentou-se novamente na cadeira, sua eterna companheira. Carlo seria transferido, mas ainda estava em coma. Não conseguia estar totalmente seguro de tudo aquilo, mas prometeu-se tentar manter a calma e, acima de tudo, ficar ao lado do italiano.

* * *

Kanon não agüentava mais Madri. Não que a cidade não fosse agradável, mas o destino parecia simplesmente não colaborar com eles. Primeiro havia sido a tal viagem inesperada de Julian para a França. Depois, o telefonema de Judith, que disse-lhe que achava ter cometido um erro, durante a ligação que o namorado fizera para sua casa. E agora, não conseguia marcar uma reunião com o grego.

Recebera a notícia da chegada de Julian da França com animação, e logo resolveu colocar seus planos em prática, mas o homem era realmente ligado aos negócios. Nenhum horário estava disponível, por mais que ele justificasse que era caso de vida ou morte. Nos negócios, assuntos sentimentais realmente não eram levados em consideração.

Tentou a última idéia que lhe veio à cabeça. Era arriscada, mas era a idéia original. Quem sabe não daria certo?

* * *

O enorme quarto onde Carlo havia sido instalado por Diana estava cheio àquela hora. Assim que receberam a notícia, os amigos mais próximos logo resolveram aparecer e mostrar apoio, mesmo que silencioso.

Uma hora depois, apenas Afrodite (que estava sentado confortavelmente em uma cadeira italiana mandada por Diana), Mu, Shaka, Kamus e Milo ainda estavam ali, conversando em tom baixo, o clima absurdamente mais ameno do que nos dias anteriores.

– Aí, Dite, pelo menos você vai poder se embonecar todo pro Carlo, hein? – Milo disse, querendo descontrair o sueco, que deixou-se sorrir.

– Gente, vocês não têm que trabalhar não? Já é tarde. – Ele perguntou, olhando o relógio. Curiosamente, os ponteiros pareciam não querer sair das sete horas da noite.

– Você está nos expulsando pra poder atacar o Carlo durante a noite, é? – Shaka também fez piada e levou uma cotovelada de Mu.

– Garotos...

– Como vocês são infantis... – Kamus disse, rodando os olhos, e todos começaram a rir.

– Efeito Milo. – Mu comentou, arrancando mais risadas.

_"...Hum...?"_ – Ouvia risos e palavras que não entendia... Mas as vozes eram muitíssimo conhecidas. Pensou em sorrir diante daquilo, mas notou que não tinha comando algum sobre seu próprio corpo. Aquilo era, sem dúvida, irritante. – _"Dite... Milo... Kamus... Me... Me... Me ajudem... Eu..." _- Seus pensamentos se tornaram mais desgastantes e ele sentiu-se desabar novamente. – _"...Não... Não ..."_

– Gente... – Milo disse, imitando a voz de Afrodite de um pouco antes.

Todos olharam para o grego, que mantinha os olhos fixos na cama onde Carlo estava deitado, imerso em um mundo particular. Rapidamente Afrodite sacudiu Milo, querendo saber o que havia acontecido.

– ...Ele se mexeu...

Todos se ergueram com rapidez, contemplando-o. Realmente, a posição de um de seus braços havia mudado consideravelmente.

– Isso quer dizer que...? – Perguntou Shaka.

– Que... ele pode acordar. – Afrodite disse, sorridente e sonhador.

Ninguém ousou contrariá-lo.

* * *

Já era noite quando liberaram Julian da empresa. Às vezes ele detestava quando lhe davam tantas responsabilidades, mas não podia fugir. Afinal de contas, o pai o deixara um legado, que ele não pretendia jogar por água abaixo. Eram reuniões atrás de reuniões, mas ele se saía muito bem. Bom, quando não pensava em Kanon.

O que havia ficado consideravelmente difícil depois de sua viagem à Grécia.

Sorriu, entrando no carro. Estar apaixonado era maravilhoso, mas morar longe de seu amor era uma tristeza. A conta de telefone já estava astronômica, mas dinheiro não era problema para ele naquele momento. Faria de tudo para estar perto do outro, nem que fosse apenas ficar ouvindo sua voz confortante, depois de um longo dia de trabalho.

Morava em um luxuoso prédio, na cobertura, onde ninguém poderia incomodá-lo. Seu pai havia lhe dado ela de presente antes de morrer e ele, em consideração, achou melhor morar ali, já que era perto da empresa e menos luxuosa que qualquer das propriedades que a família Solo possuíam pelo país.

Entrou no apartamento, jogando a maleta preta e o paletó no sofá de chamois vinho da sala bem decorada com obras de arte famosas, um presente de sua mãe. Sentiu um cheiro diferente, mas provavelmente deveria ser da vizinha do andar de baixo, que adorava queimar incensos pela noite afora.

No corredor que dava para o quarto percebeu que o cheiro ia ficando mais intenso. Qual foi sua surpresa ao perceber, abrindo a porta, que seu quarto estava às escuras, a não ser pelas velas acesas esporadicamente? Finalmente identificou o cheiro, de canela, e concluiu que ele vinha mesmo de seu quarto. Bateu na porta, mostrando que estava presente, tentando assustar a pessoa.

Constatou, assustado, que havia alguém deitado em sua cama, completamente nu, misturado aos lençóis de cor marfim.

– Dia agitado?

– K...Kanon? – Julian estava atônito.

Kanon sorriu levemente, percebendo havia acertado em cheio.

– Surpresa...

_Continua..._


	35. Uma luz no fim do túnel

_**Notas das autoras:**_

_**Ju:**_

_Olá de novo!_

_Afe, acho que já disse tudo que precisava no capítulo anterior... u.u_

_Ps: Dite rulex_

_Ps²: Julian rulex_

_Afe, me ignorem. Meu remédio acabou._

_Boa leitura e até semana que vem!_

_**Celly:**_

_Aproveitem esse capítulo...devo dizer que ele me deu um prazer especial ao ser escrito. Quando lerem vão saber. E esse tempinho frio combina tão bem com uma coisa que tem em uma dessas cenas sonhadora._

_Obrigada mais uma vez por todos os comentários até aqui. Vocês não sabem quão importantes eles são._

_Beijinhos e até domingo!_

* * *

**35.**

Afrodite estava agora sozinho com Carlo no hospital. Os amigos já haviam ido embora, enquanto outras pessoas, burlando a segurança, apareceram para visitar o italiano, mesmo não podendo entrar no quarto. Eram em sua maioria mulheres e desconhecidas, o que acentuou seu ciúme. Em dada hora ele chamou uma das enfermeiras e pediu que não deixasse ninguém mais subir. Eram ordens da família.

Olhava fixamente para a cama, desde que percebera, com a ajuda de Milo, que Carlo havia se mexido. Não queria perder um só instante daquela pessoa tão amada, com medo que ele acordasse sozinho, com medo de não estar presente quando ele procurasse por um rosto familiar, alguém para segurar sua mão.

Saiu do sofá, entrando no banheiro apenas para colocar uma roupa mais confortável, trazida por Milo. As que estava usando, além de amassadas, lhe davam a sensação de sujeira, o que ele não queria ao lado do italiano. Como Milo mesmo havia lhe dito, ele iria ficar bonito para qualquer momento que o outro acordasse. Tomou um banho rapidíssimo, colocando uma calça de moletom cinza e uma blusa de mangas curtas branca e voltou para o quarto. Carlo permanecia na mesma posição que seus olhos registraram da última vez.

Sentou-se ao lado da cama, na confortável poltrona italiana e como sempre, segurava a mão de Carlo, admirando aquele rosto, que mesmo machucado, era lindo. Não entendia como podia existir alguém tão belo como ele.

– Ah, meu querido, como eu quero que você acorde... Eu preciso te dizer tanta coisa... Tanta coisa que eu omiti.

_"Dite... você está chorando? Não chore... Dio, eu preciso sair daqui. Vamos, me ajude! Droga... de novo não...",_ e Carlo caiu novamente na escuridão, não conseguindo ouvir o que Afrodite tinha a dizer.

– Você se mexeu de novo, Carlo? - Afrodite perguntou, com os olhos azuis arregalados, olhando para a mão do italiano, que ele podia jurar que havia apertado a sua. – Ou estaria eu sonhando? – Ele perguntou-se, secando uma ou duas lágrimas que caíam displicentes por seu rosto, já cansado.

Afrodite olhava estático para o outro, que respirava suavemente. Ele tinha que admitir, estava cansado. Eram horas sem dormir direito, com a exceção de poucos minutos cheios de pesadelos, somados à tensão do acidente, das notícias. Aquilo tudo o estava desgastando e, por mais que lutasse, não conseguiu manter os olhos abertos por mais alguns minutos. Adormeceu segurando a mão de Carlo, a cabeça encostada na direção do quadril dele, apoiada na cama.

* * *

– Meu Deus do céu! – Julian berrou, encostando-se na porta. – Você é um louco, sabia!

– Sim... – Ele falou, se espreguiçando. – Você demorou muito...

– Reuniões... – Ele disse, piscando. Ergueu uma sobrancelha. – O que você está fazendo aqui, K?

– Nossa, eu venho da Grécia atrás de você... e é assim que me agradece? Tudo bem, tudo bem... – Respondeu, num tom magoado. Mas ele estava era se divertindo.

– Não, não! – Julian lançou os sapatos longe e foi em direção a ele, com um enorme sorriso no belo rosto. – Estou muito feliz por você estar aqui... Amanhã mesmo eu ia atrás de você, sabia?

– Ia? – Agora, era ele quem estava surpreso.

– Sim! Eu arrumei um jeito de me mandarem pra Grécia. Supostamente a trabalho, é claro.

– Hum... Entendo... - Falou Kanon, manhoso.

– Bom... – Julian lançou fora a gravata e sentou-se na borda da imensa cama, sorrindo para o outro. – Não vai me dar um abraço pra matar a saudade? – Continuou, inocentemente, como se falasse para um amigo ou um primo que não via há tempos.

Kanon ajoelhou-se e puxou o outro para si, abraçando-o possessivamente. Julian suspirou, retribuindo o enlace com a mesma força, como sempre gostou de fazer.

– Senti sua falta. - Falou Julian, com um sorrisinho doce, erguendo a cabeça para olhar para Kanon.

– Eu também... Muito. – Colou as bocas, sem mais delongas.

Julian suspirou, levando suas mãos para o rosto do outro. Movimentaram os lábios, mas sem forçarem demais. Apenas um contato suave... até que Julian resolveu aprofundar o beijo.

A batalha que se seguiu durou vários minutos. Ao fim dela, ambos estavam ofegantes, mas sorriam maliciosamente um para o outro.

– Deus...como senti sua falta. Estava precisando disso... – Julian disse, caindo deitado ao lado de Kanon.

– Só disso que você precisava? – Kanon perguntou, deitando por cima de Julian, beijando-o novamente.

Você entendeu... – Julian conseguiu murmurar quando Kanon deixou seus lábios, descendo para seu pescoço. Aproveitou para descer as mãos pelas costas do amado, explorando delicadamente aquele corpo que tanto amava.

– Entendi, e como entendi... Mas vou entender isso aqui melhor ainda... – Kanon falou, levantando-se um pouco, olhando nos olhos azuis de Julian. Desceu os dedos levemente pelo peito do outro, abrindo sua camisa e retirando-a, sentindo a respiração dele acelerar a cada toque.

– Nossa, K... – Julian disse, ofegante, já percebendo que sua racionalidade ia por água abaixo.

– Quê? – Perguntou, sorridente, seguindo suas carícias agora para as pernas de Julian, separando-as. Ele começou a desabotoar a calça preta que o outro usava.

– Você vai me enlouquecer assim...

– Esse é o propósito. Aliás, a noite mal começou. – Sorriu, maquiavélico.

Julian suspirou longamente.

– Você não presta, Kanon...

Kanon apenas riu, lançando longe a calça do rapaz. Beijou-lhe a barriga, provocando arrepios. Riu-se novamente, subindo para alcançar-lhe os lábios.

Enquanto beijava-o, uma mão escorregou para fora da cama. Pegou uma garrafa e trouxe para cima da mesma. Ao sentir algo meio gelado em um de seus braços, Julian parou o beijo e olhou. Sorriu.

– Vinho?

– Sim. – Murmurou Kanon, sorrindo. – Eu sei que você adora... Servido?

– Claro. – Julian disse, com uma sobrancelha levemente erguida.

Kanon abriu a garrafa e levou-a aos lábios, deixando o líquido tinto entrar em sua boca. Virou-se para Julian novamente e beijou-lhe mais uma vez, deixando que a bebida passasse para a boca dele. O rapaz suspirou quando terminou de engolir o líquido delicioso. Passou a língua nos lábios, em busca daquele sabor novamente.

– Bom?

– Ótimo. – Falou Julian, com um sorrisinho.

– Hum... - Kanon sorriu-lhe depois, e o rapaz ficou sem entender.

– O que foi?

– Ahn...? – Se fez de desentendido, em seguida gargalhando baixinho.

– Detesto quando você ri desse jeito! Fica tão... tão... – Julian parecia escolher as palavras.

– Tão o quê? – Kanon perguntou, parando com a garrafa no meio do caminho até seus lábios.

– Tão gostoso que eu tenho vontade de te morder todinho... – Julian disse e Kanon riu displicentemente.

– Isso é bom... –­ Retrucou, no ouvido de Julian, e logo em seguida o rapaz sentiu a garrafa gelada contra sua barriga quente.

– O que... o que vai fazer?

– Surpresa... – Kanon disse, sorrindo. Deixou a garrafa agora um pouco deitada, o conteúdo quase derramando sobre o peito de Julian.

– K... os lençóis... meus lençóis...

– Você está preocupado com isso? Ah, meu querido, deixe os supérfluos pra lá e aproveite a noite... e seu homem...

– Então eu quero... te quero... meu homem... – Julian sussurrou, levantando-se um pouco e encurtando a distância entre ele e Kanon.

– Que bom... – Murmurou Kanon, roçando os lábios nos do outro.

Julian soltou um pequeno gritinho logo em seguida, sentindo o líquido gelado escorrer por sua barriga.

– Gostou? – Perguntou Kanon, vendo o olhar surpreso de Julian.

– Admito que não era o que eu estava pensando... Mas eu gostei... – Disse, com um sorrisinho. Kanon sorriu também e abaixou-se novamente, beijando o pescoço do rapaz, que inspirou o ar profundamente.

As mãos brincavam com a última peça da roupa de Julian. E esta foi parar longe poucos segundos depois, deixandoo completamente nu.

– Ai, K... – Julian suspirou, fechando os olhos, quando Kanon escorregou para seu peito, beijando-o e mordiscando-o com delicadeza.

– Hm... – Kanon grunhiu, sentindo o gosto do vinho. Julian soltou um gemido com o contato dele, fazendo-o rir. Absorveu-o sem pressa, preocupado apenas em ouvir os sons interessantes que Julian produzia.

– Por Deus! – Julian exclamou. Kanon ouviu um longo suspiro e começou a rir. – Droga, meu desespero não é engraçado!

– É adorável...

A expressão de Julian suavizou.

– Você acha?

– Muito... - Disse, voltando-se para a ação de antes, mas agora mordendo-o e beijando-o com mais força.

Desceu os lábios com vontade até encontrar o membro de Julian, que já esperava por um contato mais íntimo que a fricção do peito de Kanon fazia conforme lambia o vinho de seu peito. Ele passou a língua suavemente pelos lábios ao admirar o outro ali, tão largado, à sua mercê.

Julian percebeu que ele havia parado as carícias e abriu os olhos para ver o que estava acontecendo. Surpreendeu-se ao ver o namorado apenas admirando-o, como se ele fosse uma das obras que ficavam à exposição em sua sala de estar. Aquilo excitou-o.

– K...

– Sim...

– É pra hoje, ou você vai ficar só olhando? – Ele perguntou, sabendo que aquilo iria deixar o namorado louco.

– De maneira alguma... – Disse, tocando com uma das mãos livres na ponta do membro de Julian, que inspirou profundamente. – Já disse que estou apenas começando... – E Kanon bebeu mais um gole do vinho, dessa vez não enchendo a boca.

A cena seguinte quase fez Julian chegar ao orgasmo. Com a boca ainda preenchida com vinho tinto, Kanon desceu lentamente, até tocar seu membro com a boca, fazendo-o se contorcer.

– Anh! – Exclamou Julian, fechando os olhos com força. – K... Eu...

Kanon adorou aquilo. Julian não tinha forças para produzir uma frase que tivesse nexo, e aquilo era simplesmente divino.

O lençol já estava manchado de roxo, mas nenhum dos dois parecia se importar com a lambança que estavam fazendo.

– ...K... - Suspirou Julian mais uma vez, com a respiração falhada e ofegante, as mãos apertando os travesseiros com força e os dentes trincados. Os cabelos espalhados completavam a cena paradisíaca. Kanon admirava-o, sem parar sua ação.

Deixou que as mãos passeassem pelas pernas macias e lisas, acariciando cada pedaço da pele exposta. De vez em quando, beliscava aqui e acolá, só para ouvir pequenos silvos da parte do outro.

Kanon respirou fundo e intensificou o ritmo, ouvindo um grito incoerente de Julian. Sabia que ele estava quase perdendo o controle... E aquilo era por demais interessante.

Quando começou a se preparar para o que viria, sentiu a mão de Julian em sua nuca. Olhou-o, sem entender. O peito subia e descia com força, os cabelos haviam grudado nos bordas do rosto... Mas ele sorria delicadamente.

– Não agora... por favor... – Murmurou, sufocado. Kanon lhe sorriu, subindo um pouco, para beijar sua barriga.

Julian suspirou, puxando-o de leve.

– Você é maravilhoso, K... – Murmurou, quando juntou-se ao outro. Acariciou o rosto dele com as pontas dos dedos. O rapaz sorriu, beijando-o.

O gosto de vinho ainda estava presente. E era inebriante.

– Você me fez assim, Ju. Se não fosse a sua presença na minha vida... ah, sei lá...

Julian gostava de ouvir aquelas coisas de Kanon, sentia-se vivo, importante. Não apenas importante para os negócios, responsabilidades, mas vivo e importante na vida de alguém. E aquilo era absolutamente maravilhoso.

– K... eu te amo...

– Eu também... – Kanon disse, beijando-o novamente, acariciando os cabelos azuis com ternura. Sentiu o outro abraçá-lo forte e por um momento teve vontade de não sair mais dali. Estava muito satisfeito em ter Julian ali consigo novamente.

– Mas... – Julian disse, engolindo uma risada.

– Mas o quê? – Imediatamente Kanon afastou-se, para olhar Julian nos olhos.

– Calma, meu amorzinho... – Disse, passando um dedo por toda extensão da barriga de Kanon, que ainda fixava seu olhar nele. – Eu te amo, é claro... Mas será que nós não podemos voltar ao que estávamos fazendo?

Kanon sorriu também, maliciosamente, dessa vez. Grudou sua boca no ouvido de Julian, afastando os cabelos de seu caminho.

– Quem te viu, quem te vê, Julian Solo! Antes tão puritano... quem diria que iria ser tão safado?

– Você...

– Eu o quê? – Kanon perguntou, olhando-o, esperando por uma resposta.

– Você me deixa assim. Você me faz perder a cabeça.

Kanon sorriu, e Julian notou isso, mesmo sem ver seu rosto, pois o outro ainda acariciava seu pescoço com a língua, e sussurrava em seu ouvido.

– Verdade? Bom... Se é assim... – Kanon mordiscou a orelha de Julian, ouvindo-o inspirar fundo.

Movimentou-se, roçando seu corpo no dele, e ouviu-o soltar pequenas exclamações e palavras desconexas.

– K... Por favor...

– Eu já sei, Ju... – Murmurou, com um sorriso safado. – Mas me fale, por favor?

– Seu sádico! – Julian conseguiu forças para exclamar alto, fazendo o outro rir. – Eu quero você, Kanon, ok? Preciso ser mais explícito!

– Hum, não... Já está ótimo assim... – Falou, displicentemente, descendo a mão. Afastou as pernas do rapaz e tateou-as, atento a qualquer reação dele. O belo apenas sorriu, beijando-lhe a ponta do nariz.

– Não se preocupe, K...

Aquilo lhe fez sorrir. Mesmo que a sua vontade fosse de tomá-lo imediatamente, iria prepará-lo com carinho e atenção. Como ele ainda era ligeiramente... Como diria? Inexperiente, talvez? Bom, digamos 'desacostumado', ele sabia que iria doer um pouco. E faria o máximo possível e impossível para evitar isso.

Julian fez menção de dizer algo, mas Kanon interrompeu-o.

– Shhh... - Murmurou, carinhoso. – Apenas relaxe...

Julian fez um gesto positivo com a cabeça. Confiava em Kanon. Não estava com medo, afinal, sabia o quanto ele era carinhoso.

– Você vai fazer, K? – Kanon estranhou aquele murmúrio. Parou suas ações para fitar Julian, que, mordendo os lábios, estava com uma expressão de puro deleite.

– Fazer o quê, seu safadinho? – Perguntou, já colocando as pernas de Julian em cima de seus ombros.

– Vai fazer gostoso, meu amor? – Julian perguntou, notando que ao dizer aquilo, os olhos de Kanon ficaram num azul escuro, profundo. Era de puro desejo, ele constatou.

– Eu sempre faço gostoso, Ju... ou você tá duvidando?

– De maneira alguma, K...

– Safado... – Kanon disse, beijando a perna de Julian, vendo que ele começava a perder-se num mundinho só dele novamente.

Tocou de leve com um dos dedos na entrada de Julian – que prestava atenção a tudo ­– levemente, num misto de provocação e cuidado, o que deixou o outro ainda mais excitado. Quando percebeu que ele estava gostando daquela invasão, preparou para a introdução de mais um, que, surpreendentemente, foi muito bem recebido. Iniciou um movimento cadenciado de vai e vem que deixou Julian enlouquecido.

– Eu... K... eu quero você agora... não seus dedos...

– Humm... Será que eu faço o que você me pede?

– Por...por favor... -Julian suplicou, já sentindo beirar a insanidade caso Kanon não continuasse com suas ações de maneira diferente.

– Adoro te ouvir assim... – Kanon disse, tirando seus dedos lentamente de dentro de Julian.

Julian soltou um longo suspiro deliciado quando Kanon postou-se em sua entrada.

– Te amo, K. – Murmurou ele, quando o outro fez pressão contra seu corpo. Fechou os olhos delicadamente, fazendo o outro sorrir.

– Eu também, Ju... Muito... - Sussurrou carinhosamente, abrindo caminho dentro do outro, com uma calma fenomenal. O rosto de Julian contorceu-se de leve, e ele mordeu os lábios. Nada que fosse realmente preocupante, mas ele não queria que o outro sentisse algo além de prazer.

– Hum... – Julian suspirou depois de alguns segundos. Kanon parou e Julian abriu um olho, apenas. – Que foi? Por que parou?

E Kanon começou a rir, contidamente.

– Por nada, meu lindo, por nada...

Forçou novamente, chegando ao limite permitido. Ambos se olharam por incontáveis segundos, ansiosos. Julian tentava se adaptar, enquanto Kanon quase perdia a sanidade que ainda lhe restava.

– K...

– Fala, anjo...

E Julian sorriu diante daquilo.

– Estou pronto, amor...

Kanon desenhou o contorno do rosto dele com a ponta dos dedos, antes de afastar-se com uma lentidão torturante, saindo do corpo convidativo do outro. Voltou, segundos depois, com um pouco mais de intensidade. Julian produziu um gritinho rouco, fazendo o outro rapaz sorrir.

– Ju...?

– ...Ahn...?

– Você fica lindo quando faz isso, sabia? - Julian notou que era apenas uma provocação. Deu um tapinha no braço dele.

– Bobo...

Eu? – Resmungou. ­– Tudo bem, então...

– K...

– Que é?

– Pára de cena porque eu já entendi seu planinho, viu?

– Ahhh... – Soltou um muxoxo.

– Aja! – Julian ordenou. O rapaz havia parado.

– Você é quem manda... – Kanon disse, sorrindo, voltando à ação de antes. Dessa vez, porém, ele resolveu ser mais vigoroso, atendendo ao pedido do amado.

– Deus... assim, K... – Julian gemeu ao sentir-se ser invadido de maneira rápida e intensa. Kanon deixou suas pernas caírem de seus ombros e ele aproveitou para enroscá-las na cintura do namorado, que murmurava palavras incoerentes em seus ouvidos, provocando-o ainda mais.

Kanon também já sentia-se perdendo o controle da situação. Seduzir Julian era até fácil, mas quando dava-se conta, no fundo era ele o seduzido pelas palavras, gestos e olhares do outro. Era irresistível. Desceu uma das mãos que estava acariciando os cabelos dele pelo peito para encontrar o membro do outro. Ouviu um suspiro abafado em seu pescoço ao começar as carícias. Sorriu. Estava no caminho certo.

Julian perdeu-se nas carícias e na pressão que Kanon fazia. Sentia-se flutuar e não queria voltar. Uma explosão mútua foi o resultado de todo o amor que eles tinham, ambos gritando o nome um do outro, tentando demonstrar mais paixão, o que era praticamente impossível.

Kanon deixou-se cair em cima de Julian, não se importando se os fluídos do outro agora estavam misturados aos seus. Era delicioso estar assim, tão junto do homem que amava.

– Ju...

– K... Eu... – E respirou fundo, abraçando-o. – Você é tudo pra mim, K... Tudo...

– O que posso dizer de você, Ju? – Falou, acariciando os cabelos dele. – Você é meu sonho... E você existe... – Aninhou-o em seu peito. Julian suspirou, tranqüilo, fechando os olhos.

Estavam bem. Amavam-se mais do que tudo.

A distância era apenas um detalhe...

* * *

_1 semana depois..._

Estavam de volta ao hospital. As visitas iam e vinham, mas Afrodite permanecia ao lado de Carlo, insistindo que a qualquer segundo o italiano poderia acordar, e que ele tinha que estar ali.

Mas parecia não haver nenhuma mudança. Os mínimos movimentos que ele jurava que havia presenciado eram tidos pelos médicos como simples reflexos, e pelos amigos como sinal do cansaço que ele passava cada dia ali. Até mesmo o próprio Afrodite estava começando a acreditar que tudo não passava de mais uma alucinação.

_"Eu posso... Eu vou..."_ – Carlo pensou milhares de vezes. Sentiu dores indescritíveis, e não sabia a origem delas. Mas iria enfrentá-las.

Afrodite dormia. Não tão tranqüilo quanto gostaria. Acordou-se num sobressalto quando sentiu a mão de Carlo tremer. Olhou-o, as orbes azuis cheias de surpresa.

Fora o primeiro a vê-lo despertar.

– ...Dite...? – Foi a única coisa que conseguiu produzir.

– ...Carlo...

E abraçou-o, deixando as lágrimas rolarem pelo rosto já vermelho.

– Perdão, Carlo, perdão...

– ...

– Eu não deveria ter feito aquilo... Foi tudo culpa minha...

– ...

– Eu sei que eu não mereço, mas me perdoa...

– ...

– Eu sei que eu sou um cabeça dura e...

– Dite. – O italiano cortou-o, forçando as palavras, que saíam em tom baixo, controlado, quase inaudíveis.

– O que? - Perguntou, esperançoso.

– Cala a boca, pelo amor de Deus.

E Afrodite riu-se, as lágrimas alcançando os lábios entreabertos. Não podia acreditar que ele acordara. Aquela semana havia sido torturante, mas ao mesmo tempo parecia que tudo havia sido rápido demais, se comparado com os outros pacientes que ficavam em coma. E o melhor era que ele estava ali do lado de Carlo, presenciando aquilo tudo. Por um momento sentiu-se importante, queria acreditar que havia sido sua voz chamando-o durante o sono que fizera com que Carlo acordasse. Soltou-se rapidamente do italiano, porém, ao lembrar das contusões dele e que ele deveria estar sentindo dor.

– Eu preciso falar com você, Carlo. Você deve me ouvir...

Carlo fez menção de protestar, mas Afrodite colocou uma das mãos sobre os lábios dele, impedindo-o.

– Você está fraco. Me ouça, apenas, por favor...

– ...

– Eu quero que você saiba que eu...

Mas ele não pôde completar a frase. Naquele instante vários médicos e enfermeiros entraram no quarto, cercando a cama e impedindo que Afrodite chegasse perto de Carlo. Uma das enfermeiras olhou-o, balançando a cabeça.

– Por que não nos chamou assim que ele acordou?

– Hein?

– Olha só...a campainha da emergência estava tocando. Achamos que estivéssemos perdendo o paciente. – A moça disse, cuidadosamente, mas de maneira firme, desligando o aparelho.

_"Então era esse o barulhinho chato que estava fazendo... nem percebi.",_ Afrodite pensou, quando viu a cama de Carlo ser removida do quarto.

– Peraí, o que estão fazendo? – Afrodite perguntou, tentando se infiltrar por entre os médicos.

– Ele acordou. Precisamos fazer exames de rotina. – Um dos médicos explicou.

– Mas.. mas...

– Vai ficar tudo bem, senhor Afrodite. Seu amigo já volta. – Outra enfermeira informou-lhe.

Afrodite ficou na porta do quarto, olhando, enquanto a cama de Carlo sumia pelo corredor. _"É, isso vai ter que esperar mais um pouco...",_ ele refletiu, voltando para o quarto.

Tentou pensar em qualquer coisa para fazer enquanto Carlo estava ali. Todos os amigos já haviam sido avisados, em curto espaço de tempo e Afrodite não tinha mais o que fazer.

Saiu do quarto, decidindo ligar para a única pessoa que parecia não ter tido nenhuma notícia do acidente, a única que ainda não havia aparecido no hospital. Às vezes nem ele mesmo acreditava no que iria fazer.

– Alô?

– Alô? Claire?

– Sim, eu mesma... Quem fala?

– Afrodite...

– Vai para o inferno, seu idiota!

E bateu o telefone. Afrodite permaneceu estático por alguns segundos, incrédulo. Balançou a cabeça e ligou novamente. O telefone chamou por diversas vezes, até que a voz, irritada, o atendeu.

– Olha aqui, seu veadinho...

– O Carlo está internado. – Ele interrompeu, antes que ela pudesse falar mais alguma coisa.

– Como!

– É, isso mesmo. O Carlo bateu de carro e está internado. Ele me disse que vocês terminaram, mas eu não acredito. – Na verdade, ele queria acreditar. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, não tinha forças para isso.

– Nós terminamos, por sua culpa.

– ...Minha...?

– É, ele ficou comigo pra esquecer você. Vê se pode uma coisa dessas...

– Desculpe, eu não...

– Você não sabia que ele te amava?

– ...Eu sabia, sim. Mas ele... ele me enganou tantas vezes...

– Vocês dois se merecem... Dois cabeças duras. – Ela falou, num tom de comédia. Mas ele pôde perceber a mágoa na voz dela. – Vai atrás. Desejo melhoras para ele. Obrigada pelo aviso.

E desligou o telefone novamente. Desta vez, Dite não teve mais vontade de ligar.

Sorriu.

– Se você diz...

Era besteira, sentir-se assim. Ainda havia um mundo de coisas entre eles, que os separavam. Eram tantos mal entendidos, que deixavam um possível relacionamento entre eles praticamente em segundo plano. Teriam que conversar muito antes de resolver qualquer coisa. E aquele, claramente não era o melhor momento.

Caminhava para o quarto no exato instante que cruzou com o médico. Ambos sorriram um para o outro, aliviados depois de tantos problemas.

– O paciente já voltou ao quarto. Está lúcido e acordado... E de mau humor. – Disse, rindo. – Tente não provocá-lo.

– Tentarei, obrigado.

Foi em direção ao quarto do rapaz, sentindo o coração bater acelerado. _"Começar de novo. Do zero. Você consegue, Dite."_, ele disse para si mesmo.

– Dite? –Carlo falou, ainda um pouquinho fraco.

Respirou fundo, parado na porta. Sorriu.

– Oi... amigo... Tudo bem com você? – E entrou.

_Continua..._


	36. Cuidados Necessários

_**Notas das autoras:**_

_Bom, meninas, estamos aqui com um capítulo bem interessante que deve ser lido com bastante atenção. Espero que vocês gostem do que preparamos e mais uma vez, vocês arrasaram com as reviews!_

_**Eu (Celly)** gostaria muito de responder a cada uma de vocês, mas como o site está policiando esse tipo de atitude por parte dos ficwritters, estou publicando cada uma das respostas ao que vocês deixaram nas reviews no meu blog. O endereço é **celly (ponto) still (traço) angels (ponto) com**. Mas desde já um agradecimento mais que especial a: **Evil Kitsune, Litha-chan, Ada, Ilia-chan, Carola Weasley, Shinomu, Kitsune Youko, Anna Malfoy, Faye, Lili e Sinistra Negra**. Um beijo em especial à beta **Lili** e à **Calíope **que eu sei que tentou deixar review mas não conseguiu. Minha escondidinha, um beijo à você também!_

_Boa leitura e até semana que vem!_

* * *

36.

Carlo observou Afrodite parado à porta de seu quarto, indeciso em aproximar-se dele. Achou aquilo adorável. Balançou a cabeça positivamente, mexendo um dos braços, para que ele chegasse mais perto.

Percebeu quando o outro inspirou profundamente, fechando a porta atrás de si e sentou-se na cadeira confortável. O médico havia lhe instruído que não falasse muito, mas pros diabos com aquilo, precisava falar com aquele homem à sua frente.

– Por favor não diga nada. O médico disse que você não pode falar muito... está muito fraco... – Afrodite se adiantou, surpreendendo Carlo.

– Mas...

– Se você insistir em falar eu vou embora e você vai ficar sozinho aqui...

Afrodite percebeu que Carlo arrepiou-se e logo em seguida arrependeu-se de dizer aquilo. A expressão que o outro adquirira era de completo pavor, como se estar ali sozinho significasse voltar ao coma.

– Desculpa. Não devia ter dito isso, mas eu acho que ultimamente tenho dito e feito muita coisa errada, não é mesmo?

– ... – Carlo deu de ombros.

– Eu acho que você não pode me culpar, porque também tem sua parcela de culpa. Já me diziam que pra toda ação há uma reação correspondente.

– ...

– A verdade, Carlo... é que tudo que fizemos começou errado desde o início. Nunca houve sinceridade entre nós. Você achava que eu era mulher, depois bateu em mim, tentou me conquistar e a partir daí tudo ficou ainda mais complicado. – Sorriu. – Nossa, vai fazer um ano que isso tudo aconteceu, e ainda estamos na mesma, como se não nos conhecêssemos. Fingindo amizade, quando o que mais queremos é simplesmente olhar um no olho do outro e dizer o quanto a gente se ama. Porque sim, Carlo... eu amo você, muito...

Afrodite falava e falava sem parar e esqueceu-se completamente de reparar nas reações de Carlo. Olhou-o fixamente. Ele estava... dormindo? _"Não pode ser... eu realmente sou muito sortudo",_ Afrodite pensou, sarcasticamente, enquanto deixava-se cair na cadeira novamente. _"Quanto será que ele ouviu?"_

_Algum tempo depois..._

Enganavam-se aqueles que pensavam que os que se encontravam em coma ficavam descansados o tempo todo. Para Carlo, pelo menos, havia sido um momento onde ele, sem entender o que acontecia, tentava comunicar-se com o mundo exterior, falhando quase sempre. E aquilo o extenuava. Quando acordou, acabou por perceber que o que mais sentia era cansaço.

Havia aberto os olhos lentamente, tentando não mexer-se. Contemplou uma cena interessante, que o deixava mais do que satisfeito. Lá estava ele... lindo como um Deus, os cabelos caindo pelos ombros e braços, levemente jogados sobre os olhos, em uma cena adorável. Sorriu.

– Dite?

– Nossa, até que enfim você acordou! - Disse, brincalhão, abrindo os olhos cansados imediatamente. Um sorriso iluminava o rosto perfeito.

– Desculpe... A culpa não é minha. São os remédios e...

– Não se preocupe. É muito normal. – Falou, beijando-lhe a ponta do nariz. – Só lamento que você não tenha ouvido o que eu disse...

– Eu ouvi uma parte, eu juro. Mas eu não consegui ficar lúcido até o final...

– Até onde você ouviu?

– Que estamos fingindo amizade faz um ano e...

– Você não ouviu a melhor parte, certo?

– ...Depende do que você estiver falando... – E Afrodite deu um riso cristalino, provocando um sorriso em Carlo.

– Bobinho... Estou falando sobre nós...

– ...Nós...?

– Sim... Eu te amo, você me ama... O que nos impede? Sua namorada perfeita já está bem longe nesse exato momento. Ela não vai nos prejudicar mais, meu lindo.

– Dite, de onde você tirou tudo isso?

– Você não me ama?

Carlo notou que a expressão dele ficou desolada. Não pode deixar de consertar, antes que começasse a ficar mal com ele de novo.

– Não, Dite... Muito pelo contrário...

O rosto do outro se iluminou.

– Sério? De verdade?

– Sim... Eu...

– Carlo...

Eu... Eu só queria que você...

– Carlo...

– Dite, eu apenas gostaria que nós dois...

– CARLO! Você uma vez me disse que, quando uma pessoa fala demais, só tem um jeito de fazer com que ela cale a maldita boca na hora errada.

– ...Qual...?

E o rapaz beijou-o. Carlo arregalou os olhos, adorando o contato dos lábios macios sobre os seus. Piscou diversas vezes, até que, sentindo o rapaz pedir maior intimidade, deixou que o beijo passasse de pequenas encostadas.

Beijaram-se ternamente por vários minutos, um interessado apenas no outro, um compenetrado apenas no outro. As mãos acariciavam costas, nucas e rostos com freqüência, e eles não se cansavam de sentirem o gosto do beijo.

Afastaram-se para tomar ar, e Afrodite abraçou-o.

– Eu quero te amar pra sempre, Carlo...

– Carlo?

Carlo abriu os olhos imediatamente, contemplando os rostos conhecidos que o encaravam, esperançosos. Não conseguia acreditar... Um sonho! Havia sido um... um... mero sonho!

– ...Hn... - Grunhiu. – Que vocês querem?

– É, é ele mesmo. – Falou Milo, virando os olhos. – Esperava um 'Olá pessoal, muito obrigada por terem largado seus leitos – e olhou para Kamus, provocando risadas. – MUITO acolhedores para virem me visitar!'... Mas, nãããããão! Temos um seco 'o que vocês querem', equivalente à um 'Vão a merda! Vocês me acordaram!'

– Ai, Milo, cala a boca... – Kamus disse, com um suspiro.

– Estava tão adormecido que quase não te acordamos... – Falou Shaka, com um sorrisinho. – E, pela sua expressão enquanto dormia, o sonho era bem interessante. – Completou, malicioso, recebendo um tapa de Mu.

Carlo corou intensamente.

– Credo, como vocês são enxeridos! – Afrodite falou, colocando as mãos na cintura. – E PERVERTIDOS!

– Ah, é? – Mu fingiu-se de ofendido. – Pois eu aposto que você estava no sonho!

Desta vez, foi Afrodite quem corou, provocando risadas.

– Viu? Até ele acha que estava lá! – Milo provocou.

– Eu não disse nada! – Afrodite falou, aborrecido.

– Ninguém falou que você disse nada... – Kamus entrou na brincadeira.

– Caraca, francês! Até você! – Carlo falou, entre os dentes.

– Hum, desculpe. É que eu tenho um professor em casa, sabe?

– Eu não gostei disso, Kamus.

– Estou mentindo, Milo?

– Ora, seu... Seu...

– Seu...? – Sorriu sarcasticamente.

– Tente conseguir alguma coisa hoje à noite, senhor aluno.

– Aham, sei... Eu já ouvi isso antes...

As risadas, antes seguradas, explodiram.

– Meu Deus... Vocês são... são... – Shaka suspirou. – Melhor nem dizer.

– É, Shaka, melhor nem falar nada mesmo.

– Mu, fica quieto.

– Ou o que? Ou 'tente conseguir algo hoje à noite!'?

– É.

– NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO! – E pulou em cima do loiro.

Todos os ocupantes do quarto começaram a rir e Carlo foi o primeiro a admitir mentalmente que havia sentido falta de toda aquela loucura que somente seus amigos podiam proporcionar. Tudo ficaria naquele clima se não fosse a enfermeira que abriu a porta abruptamente, olhando imediatamente para o casal em cima do sofá.

– Anhn... Sem querer me intrometer...?

Mu e Shaka coraram imediatamente, se desgrudando.

– Senhor Carlo di Angelis... Um dos resultados pendentes chegou...

Todos emudeceram.

– Eu vou morrer? -Carlo perguntou brincando e recebeu um sonoro tapa de Afrodite. Depois que ele deu um grito, o rapaz desculpou-se.

– Por favor, cavaleiros. Gostaria de ter uma palavrinha a sós com o paciente, se me permitem. – O médico disse, cerimonioso, entrando na sala logo em seguida.

Os presentes foram se retirando aos poucos, Afrodite sendo o último. Ele olhou para Carlo com uma expressão desconfiada, como se estivesse pedindo que o outro autorizasse sua permanência ali, o que não aconteceu. Infelizmente.

A porta fechou-se atrás de Afrodite, que sentou-se ao lado de Mu em um dos bancos que tinha no corredor. Todos ficaram em silêncio e foi exatamente desse jeito que Diana encontrou-os, com uma expressão preocupada.

– O que está acontecendo aqui? Me digam logo! – Ela falou, gritando.

– Calma, meu amor...

– Não me manda ter calma, Saga! Por sua culpa não chegamos aqui mais cedo...

– Calma, Di. O médico queria falar com o Carlo sobre o resultado de alguns exames, foi isso, Diana. – Kamus disse, calmamente.

– Eu vou lá... – Ela disse, levantando-se, mas Afrodite segurou-a pela mão.

– Deixe eles conversarem. Carlo não queria ninguém lá dentro.

* * *

– E aí, doutor, quais são as boas novas?

– O senhor sabe que teve muita sorte nesse seu acidente, não sabe?

– Claro! Eu tenho sete vidas.

– Não estou brincando, senhor di Angelis. Suas contusões foram sérias o bastante para quase matá-lo. Teve sorte de na hora de seu acidente contarmos com a melhor equipe de médicos do hospital naquele turno. O senhor está quase sem nenhuma seqüela por nossa conta. – O médico disse, firme. Não gostava daqueles tipos que achavam que tinham se salvado por pura sorte.

– Seqüelas? Como assim? – Carlo pareceu assustado pela primeira vez.

– Seu corpo estava muito debilitado pelo álcool, o acidente foi grave, suas pernas foram a parte mais afetada. Por sorte não quebrou-as, mas ainda assim, os ligamentos de uma delas ficaram um pouco comprometidos. Quando o senhor tiver alta, estou indicando um fisioterapeuta para reforçar o processo de movimento.

– Mas doutor... eu vou voltar a andar?

– O senhor pode andar, senhor di Angelis. Mas nas primeiras semanas é bom que esteja acompanhado de alguém na sua casa, sua esposa, namorada. Essas são as melhores enfermeiras. – Ele disse, sorrindo pela primeira vez.

– Doutor... – Carlo pensou na palavra namorada e logo em seguida em esposa. Arrepiou-se por saber que não tinha nenhuma das duas para cuidar dele. Não podia sacrificar Diana, recém casada, nem uma de suas amiguinhas, que só serviam para uma coisa. Dite? Era uma opção, mas ainda assim, era melhor não arriscar, não sem saber como eles estavam depois de toda aquela confusão.

– Sim...

– Poderia me indicar uma enfermeira para cuidar de mim quando sair daqui? Pago o quanto for necessário.

– Meu rapaz, acho que você vai encontrar pessoas dispostas a fazer isso por você. Não precisará pagar para isso.

– Duvido muito. – Ele disse, resmungando e cruzando os braços.

– Senhor, aquele rapaz que passou toda a noite aqui dormindo ao seu lado, ele se preocupa com você. Acho que ele poderia cuidar de você.

– Você não está entendendo...

Mas Carlo não pôde continuar porque no instante seguinte, o médico abriu a porta e seus amigos afoitos entraram, o enchendo de perguntas.

– Acalmem-se, eu vou sobreviver. – Resmungou, ao ser apalpado e examinado por cada um deles, de uma vez.

– E então? – Perguntou Shaka, com os olhos brilhando.

– Apenas vou ter que fazer fisioterapia. – Disse, dando os ombros.

– E ele quer que você seja o enfermeiro dele. – Disse o doutor, abraçando Afrodite pelo ombro.

Carlo olhou-o de um jeito assassino, mas o médico apenas alargou ainda mais o sorriso que ostentava.

– Eu? - Afrodite ergueu uma sobrancelha, descrente. Virou-se para Carlo. – Isso é sério, Carlo?

– É. – Resolveu aceitar, então. Haveria escapatória? – Você poderia, Dite?

– Mas é claro! – Exclamou, sorridente e empolgado.

Aquela cena fez com que ele sorrisse.

– Bom... Acho que temos que ir pra casa, Milo. – Kamus notou o clima entre os dois e puxou o namorado pelo braço.

– É, também acho... – Shaka puxou Mu, que também já havia entendido. – Está tarde e ainda temos que vacinar nossa... nossa... tartaruga de estimação!

– Vocês tem uma tartaruga de estimação? Legal! – Milo disse, animado. Kamus rodou os olhos. Ele era extremamente infantil, certas vezes...

– VAMOS, Milo. – Kamus disse, tentando fazer com que ele entendesse.

– Ahh, por que?

– AGORA!

– Fiquem mais um pouco. – Disse Afrodite, calmo.

– Acho melhor não. – Falou Diana, a mão na barriga. – Meu... ai... estômago está me matando...

– Já tomou um remedinho? – Perguntou Shaka, as sobrancelhas mostrando preocupação.

– Ah? Já, sim, obrigada. – Ela respondeu, sorrindo.

– Bom... Então... Vamos... – Disse Milo, com um suspiro desanimado. – Até mais, Dite. Melhoras, Carlo. Aparecemos aí outro dia.

– Tudo bem. – Falou o italiano, sem empolgação.

Após despedirem-se, a sala caiu num silêncio profundo. Afrodite aproximou-se do sofá, arrastando-o até a cama de Carlo, colocando-o pertinho do italiano.

– Pra que isso?

– Caso você precise de algo... Eu vou saber. – Falou, sorrindo, lançando os sapatos longe. Puxou uma bolsa que Milo havia trazido e revistou-a. – Uh... Quer? – Mostrou uma garrafinha de água para ele. Carlo fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça e tentou sentar-se. O corpo não respondeu muito bem, e Dite correu em girar a manivela na ponta da cama, para inclinar o colchão, e fazer Carlo ficar levemente sentado sem se esforçar muito.

– Obrigado. – Fez menção de pegar a garrafa, mas Afrodite balançou a cabeça.

– Eu sou o enfermeiro, lembra? Com licença. – Pegando-o pelo queixo, encostou a borda da garrafa em sua boca, fazendo-o entreabri-la, mesmo à contragosto. Derramou um pouco d'água dentro dela, esperando que ele engolisse. Após alguns segundos, a bebida escorreu pelo canto de seus lábios e Afrodite limpou o rastro com um paninho, sem hesitar.

– Me sinto um bebê. - Reclamou Carlo, virando os olhos. Afrodite riu-se, inclinando-se sobre ele. Levantou-se e deitou-o novamente, ajeitando o travesseiro sob sua cabeça em seguida. Carlo grunhiu. – Dite... Não precisa exagerar.

– Mas eu quero! – Disse, fazendo bico. Ajeitou novamente o travesseiro, ficando a poucos centímetros de Carlo, que apenas parou para observá-lo.

Os cabelos continuavam os mesmos, mas estranhamente mais bonitos. O rosto parecia ficar cada dia mais bem esculpido. As mãos, sempre delicadas. E o corpo? Bem... Dispensava comentários.

Colocou as mãos nas bordas da cintura curvilínea, fazendo-o erguer a sobrancelha.

– O que foi? – E foi puxado para perto. Carlo deitou-o do seu lado, abraçando-o. O rapaz permaneceu parado.

– Fica junto comigo, vai... esse sofá parece ser duro demais.

E Afrodite começou a rir.

* * *

– Você é uma lorpa, Milo...

– Por que? Por que eu não notei o clima?

– ...Como você sabe...?

– Oras... Muito me admira que você não tenha notado que eu estava fingindo que não sabia do que estava acontecendo na minha cara.

– MILO!

– Ora, Kamus... Você pensa que eu sou o que? Burrinho?

– Penso que você é um cara de pau descarado.

– Mas você não vive sem mim. – Aconchegou-se no banco do carro, indiferente.

Kamus grunhiu.

– A pior parte disso é que eu não vivo mesmo.

E Milo, de olhos fechados, sorriu.

* * *

– Ele é mesmo um sacana. – Disse Shaka, rindo. Sentou-se na poltrona.

– Realmente. Só o Kamus não percebe o joguinho dele...

– É, tadinho. Se bobear, ainda pensa que ele é santo.

Mu, então, virou-se para ele com um sorriso malicioso.

– Acho que é a única coisa que ele não pensa do Milo, Shakinha...

– MU! Seu tarado!

– Aff, você fala como se não gostasse.

Caminhou em direção ao rapaz, sentando-se em sua perna e envolvendo-lhe o pescoço.

– Sabe, eu fico pensando... – Falou Mu, com suspiro.

– No que, meu lindo? – Shaka afastou uma mecha do rosto dele.

– Por eles não param com a graça e se agarram logo?

– Ai, Mu... Porque eles não são iguais à nós...

E se beijaram.

* * *

– Você é incorrigível, Carlo. – Afrodite disse, ainda rindo.

– Bom te ver sorrindo. Parece que ultimamente eu só tinha sido responsável pela sua tristeza. – Carlo disse, tocando levemente no rosto de Afrodite com a ponta dos dedos.

– Ah, não diga bobagens. Você sabe muito bem que adoro você.

– Mesmo? – O rosto dele pareceu iluminar-se.

– Sim... você é um amigo muito importante, Carlo. – Afrodite disse, com cuidado, sentado-se na cama, tocando na perna do italiano, com uma certa intensidade, provocando uma careta por parte dele. – Oh, perdão! – Exclamou, assustado.

– Não foi nada. Só essa droga que me dói um pouco.

– Viu, Carlo? Você precisa de cuidados, e espaço também. – Afrodite falou, saindo da cama, mesmo sob os protestos do italiano, que ainda segurou a sua mão.

– Qual é Dite...

– E nem adianta discutir... Ou eu vou chamá-lo de Cacá o resto da noite!

– Oh, céus, isso não! – Carlo sorriu, bocejando logo em seguida.

– Viu? Você está cansado. Dorme um pouquinho.

– Promete que vai estar aqui amanhã de manhã? – Ele disse, sentindo os efeitos do remédio aparecerem. Piscava com força, como se quisesse espantar o sono.

– Claro, meu querido... Não sairia do seu lado por nada.

– Então tá... boa noite, meu lindo... meu Dite... – E Carlo fechou os olhos logo em seguida.

_"Deus... ele não sabe o que está dizendo... ou será que sabe?",_ Afrodite pensou, sentindo os olhos encherem de lágrimas diante do que acabou de ouvir.

* * *

– Droga... não acredito! Será que você pode atender pra mim? – Julian disse, do banheiro.

– Quem vem te procurar à essa hora da noite, Ju? -Kanon perguntou, secando os cabelos e caminhando na direção da porta, vestindo apenas uma calça de moletom, emprestada pelo namorado.

– Aposto que é o jantar que eu pedi. – Kanon ouviu a voz de Julian ao longe. Sorriu. Tinha esquecido do jantar. Nenhum dos dois queria ir até à cozinha preparar nada, preferiam ficar um nos braços do outro, matando a saudade. Aliás, era somente aquilo que haviam feito durante todos aqueles dias e não pareciam se cansar.

Julian saiu alguns minutos depois do banheiro, enrolado em uma toalha enorme, também secando os cabelos. Não encontrou Kanon no quarto, provavelmente o outro deveria estar arrumando a mesa. Nem conseguia acreditar que estava com o homem que amava ali, tão perto. Seguiu sorrindo para a sala, onde deparou-se com uma cena inusitada.

– Visita pra você, Julian. – Kanon disse, seco, olhando para o rapaz.

– Oi, Ju... – Saori disse, sorrindo sedutoramente.

_Continua..._


	37. Estratégias e Decisões

_**Notas das autoras:**_

_Nossa demora a postar esse capítulo é injustificável, mas espero que compreendam, meninas e meninos. Finalmente conseguimos posta-lo e agradecemos a todos que postaram reviews e/ou comentaram no MSN com a gente!_

_Um agradecimento mais que especial à **Calíope** que betou esse capítulo e ainda fez uns comentários que eu (Celly) tive que rir. Comentários à todas as reviews no meu blog/site novo, **still (traço) angels (ponto) com (barra) fiction**_

_Até a próxima semana e boa leitura!_

* * *

_**No capitulo anterior...**_

_Julian saiu alguns minutos depois do banheiro, enrolado em uma toalha enorme, também secando os cabelos. Não encontrou Kanon no quarto, provavelmente o outro deveria estar arrumando a mesa. Nem conseguia acreditar que estava com o homem que amava ali, tão perto. Seguiu sorrindo para a sala, onde deparou-se com uma cena inusitada._

— _Visita pra você, Julian. — Kanon disse, seco, olhando para o rapaz._

— _Oi, Ju... — Saori disse, sorrindo sedutoramente._

**Capítulo 37:**

— Vou deixar vocês dois a sós... _— _Kanon disse, passando por Julian, sem olhá-lo.

— Espera, K... _— _Julian disse, segurando o braço do namorado. O olhar que o outro lançou em sua direção o fez soltá-no no instante seguinte.

— Parece que vocês têm muito que conversar. E eu... bom, eu preciso fazer algumas ligações.

E Kanon saiu do apartamento rapidamente, deixando Julian a sós com Saori.

* * *

Estava a ponto de abrir a porta do prédio quando uma mão forçou a fechadura, no sentido contrário. Mu abriu a porta, encontrando dois rostos conhecidos. Sorriu.

— Ah, vocês vieram pra cá também? Por que não falaram nada? _— _Shaka perguntou, olhando pra Milo e Kamus, que entraram no prédio.

— Sei lá...por que a pergunta? _— _Milo devolveu-lhe no mesmo tom.

— Esquisito... _— _Shaka disse, gargalhando. Mu e Kamus se olharam e balançaram a cabeça negativamente.

— Estávamos pensando em comer uma pizza. Querem ir com a gente? _— _Mu perguntou, olhando para os amigos.

— Por mim, tudo bem. Não comi muito bem hoje, com toda essa confusão... —Kamus respondeu.

— Me dê cinco minutos, preciso ir até lá em cima pegar um casaco. _— _Milo comentou, subindo as escadas rapidamente, três em três degraus por vez.

— Então vamos no meu carro. Aproveitamos e conversamos sobre Afrodite e Carlo. _—_Shaka voltou a falar, fazendo com que os outros o olhassem com uma cara esquisita.

— Como assim, querido? _— _Mu perguntou, descendo as escadas.

— Ué, não parece claro a vocês? Temos que juntar esses dois de uma vez. _— _Shaka respondeu, recebendo a aprovação de Milo, que descia as escadas vestindo o casaco.

— Por Buda! Lá vem você de novo. Por que não pode deixar que eles se entendam? _—_Mu perguntou.

— Minha pergunta, exatamente. _— _Kamus concluiu.

— Porque simplesmente esses dois já estão enchendo o saco de todo mundo com esse joguinho patético. _— _Milo disse. _— _E tem mais...esse casal TÊM que ficar juntos.

— Por que quer tanto isso? _— _Kamus perguntou.

— Porque eu te disse que todos os casais que eu junto são felizes. Eles não vão ser a exceção!

— Incorrigível... _— _Mu e Kamus disseram ao mesmo tempo. Shaka e Milo apenas sorriram.

* * *

Após a saída de Kanon, fez-se um silêncio incômodo. Julian segurava a toalha, que mal cobria-lhe as coxas, apertando-a, desejando que fosse o pescoço da garota a sua frente. Ele a olhava de modo nervoso, e ela o interpretou como se a estivesse olhando com desejo.

Por fim, foi o próprio rapaz quem terminou com aquela situação.

— O que você quer aqui? _—_ Perguntou, hostil. _—_ Vestida desse jeito... e a essa hora da noite?

Saori parecia ter vindo para provocá-lo. Trajando um minúsculo e vulgar vestido preto, tão justo que chegava a envergonhar, e botas de couro preto, longas, ela não parecia em nada com a mulher respeitosa que sempre fora. Os olhos estavam pintados de preto, com sombra muito escura, e os lábios, em uma tonalidade vermelho berrante.

"_Enojante"_, pensou Julian.

— Ora, meu lindinho... _—_ Ela falou, sensual. _—_ O que mais eu poderia querer além de você? E por qual outro motivo me vestiria assim, como uma perfeita sedutora? E essa toalha lhe cai muitíssimo bem... _— _completou, com um sorriso, aproximando-se dele. Em reflexo, Julian deu um passo pra trás.

— Sedutora? Você tem um senso meio deturpado disso. - Ele falou, seco. _— _Você parece uma outra coisa, bem menos educada... Mas eu não vou falar isso, porque eu a respeito, Saori. E se você quiser continuar sendo respeitada, dê meia volta e suma daqui em tempo recorde. E minha toalha não lhe diz respeito.

— Por quê? Seu namoradinho já foi...

— Outro dos motivos pelos quais vocês tem que ir embora. Você é uma víbora, e eu não sabia disso.

— Julian, eu não me conformo!

— Com o que, afinal? Com o fato de ele ser um homem! Quer saber, eu GOSTO de homens! E daí! _— _Julian gritou, cansando-se de manter o bom senso naquela conversa. Se Saori ainda não havia percebido aquela obviedade por seus gestos sutis, ele iria fazer com que ela entendesse cada uma de suas palavras.

—Não, não é SÓ isso! Você dormiu com ele!

—...Isso é assunto meu, Saori... –ele disse, por entre os dentes.

— Você nunca dormiu comigo, em três anos de relacionamento intenso!

— 'Intenso'? Na sua cabeça, certo? Nunca passamos de abraços e beijinhos. Nunca saímos juntos. Nunca trocamos palavras de amor.

— Porque você não quis!

— EXATAMENTE! Por que é tão difícil fazer isso entrar na sua cabeça! –ele espalmou uma das mãos na parede, raivoso.

— Eu não vou aceitar isso!

— Problema é seu. Só não perturbe minha vida com isso!

— Olha aqui, Julian Solo...

— Quer saber de uma coisa? Você não sabe NADA de mim! Você não me conhece, não me entende! Você apenas quer ganhar uma disputa boba!

— E se for! Você nem liga!

— EU NÃO SOU UM PRÊMIO A SER DISPUTADO, SAORI! _—_Julian, enfurecido partiu pra cima da garota, com um dedo em riste.

— Oras... O que ele sabe sobre você!

— Muito mais do que você, com certeza.

— Ah, é? Pergunte!

— Qual meu ponto fraco?

—...Trabalho!

— Errou. ELE é meu ponto fraco. _—_ Ironizou, rindo. _—_ Quem foi a pessoa que me deu meu primeiro beijo?

— Sua irmã!

— Eu não tenho irmã. _—_ Falou, seco. _—_ Foi minha prima, numa brincadeira de verdade ou conseqüência.

— Você pergunta coisas que não tem sentido.

— E você responde coisas ainda mais sem nexo.

— Por que não pergunta algo realmente sério? Como... Quem foi que te ofereceu o ombro pra chorar quando você precisava de ajuda, ou quem esteve do seu lado mesmo quando você estava errado!

— -Saori, eu já lhe disse... Eu te agradeço por tudo isso... Te agradeço por ter sido uma amiga fabulosa... Mas é só. Eu gosto muito de você, mas sua insistência está me irritando.

— Eu vou sair da sua vida, então.

— Não quero dizer isso... Seja minha amiga, por favor.

— Não é só isso que eu quero, Julian. Quero você, ser amada por você. Assim como ele é. Mas você não pode me oferecer isso...

Julian ficou em silêncio, esperando que sua falta de palavras pudesse respond**ê**-la. Saori continuou.

— Se você não pode me dar o que eu quero, não quero nada. _— _ela terminou, abrindo a porta e saindo, sem ao menos olhar para trás.

Julian observou a cena, respirando profundamente assim que a garota saiu. Logo lembrou-se de Kanon e o que ele poderia estar pensando daquilo tudo. Correu até o quarto.

— Eu tentei... _—_ ele murmurou, enquanto puxou a primeira calça que viu do armário. Ficou larga, mas ele não ligou.

Saori, enquanto isso, saía do prédio, improvisando um sorriso falso. Despenteou o cabelo e amassou as roupas, assim que reparou que Kanon estava na frente do prédio, com um cigarro aceso entre os lábios.

— Olá, Kanon. _—_ Falou, com um sorriso. _—_ Tudo bem com você?

— Vai pro inferno. _—_ Disse, seco. _—_ E meu nome não merece ser pronunciado por sua boca.

— Hum, durão... Julian não gosta de rapazes assim...

— Julian não é mais problema meu.

No mesmo instante, um Julian em desespero veio descendo, quase tropeçando nos próprios pés. Saori suspirou.

— Vocês se merecem.

E saiu andando. Kanon virou o rosto, ignorando o olhar aflito de Julian, que procurava o seu a todo custo.

— K...

— Você é um mentiroso, Solo. _— _ele disse, sorrindo sarcasticamente.

Julian arregalou os olhos, e sua expressão ficou triste.

— Você realmente acha que eu faria isso... Com você...? Depois de tudo? Depois de eu ter... me preservado... durante tanto tempo... só por sua causa...?

— Eu duvido muito que você fosse realmente puro. - Falou, sem pensar. Ouviu um barulho estranho e virou o rosto.

Julian estava com uma expressão surpresa e decepcionada. Havia dado alguns passos para trás e esbarrado na porta de vidro da frente do prédio. Kanon arrependeu-se naquele instante do que dissera.

— Desculpe, eu... - E lançou o cigarro longe, tentando se aproximar. Julian dessa vez, entrou no prédio, fechando a porta. Kanon entrou logo atrás dele e viu quando encostou-se em uma das paredes, a cabeça baixa e algumas lágrimas rolando. _—_ Eu não quis dizer aquilo. Mas isso não muda o que acabou de acontecer.

— Você sabe, por acaso, o que acabou de acontecer? _—_ Rosnou o outro, ainda olhando para baixo. Kanon suspirou e estava prestes a dizer algo, mas Julian continuou. _—_ Não, você NÃO sabe! Eu briguei com uma mulher que sempre me ajudou, por sua causa!

— Ajudou?

— Idiota, pervertido, mente suja! - Berrou, entre os dentes. _—_ Minha melhor amiga, meu primeiro caso sem amor, uma tentativa patética de esquecer você!

—... _— _Kanon engoliu em seco. Definitivamente aquele tipo de conversa não havia passado por sua cabeça. Nunca desconfiara que Julian havia tentado um dia, esquecê-lo com outra pessoa.

— E você? O que faz! Pensa que eu te traio, assim, sem mais nem menos!

— Julian...

— Kanon, não me venha com carinhos, agora! Você gasta seu precioso dinheiro vindo até aqui e acha que pode exigir o que quiser? Eu não te pedi isso, sabia!

— Julian...

— Eu não disse pra você largar o conforto da sua casa ou a barra da saia da anjinha da Judith! Eu não disse para você largar nada por minha causa! Você veio porque quis!

— JULIAN! CARAMBA! _— _Kanon gritou, segurando o outro pelos braços. O porteiro, que parecia estar dormindo, fitou-os por um segundo. Quando percebeu que se tratava do homem mais rico do prédio, voltou a fechar os olhos, ignorando-os.

— O QUE É, DROGA!

— Eu fiz isso porque te amo. _— _ele disse, em voz mais baixa.

— Me ama? Que tipo de amor é esse!

— Eu sinto ciúmes, não é tão ruim assim.

— Ciúmes! Ou você não confia em mim!

— É claro que eu confio!

— Não parece!

— O que você queria que eu pensasse, com uma mulher linda como aquela, saindo da tua casa, toda desarrumada, trajando um vestido de meio palmo!

— Que tem uma mulher insana na rua! E, quanto ao desarrumada, provavelmente ela se agarrou com alguém nos corredores!

— Você gosta dela?

— Amiga, Kanon. Quantas vezes eu já te disse isso!

— ...Me desculpe.

— Não é tão simples assim. _—_ Falou o outro, seco, cruzando os braços. _—_ Não é um simples 'desculpe' que vai fazer tudo ficar bem.

— O que você quer, então!

Julian suspirou. Não queria dar o braço a torcer, mas era pateticamente apaixonado por Kanon. Somente aquela declaração de amor já havia servido para desestabilizá-lo e nenhum resquício da raiva inicial ainda existia.

— Acho que já sei. _—_ Kanon murmurou, com um sorrisinho. Ergueu a mão e tocou nos cabelos dele, afastando as mechas do rosto molhado de lágrimas. Secou duas delas com beijinhos, antes de mover-se para os lábios dele.

Beijaram-se ternamente, o sabor salgado das lágrimas interferindo, misturando-se. Afastaram-se.

— Eu te amo. _— _Julian disse, abraçando-o novamente.

— Era isso, então, meu menino... _— _Kanon comentou, sorrindo, por fim.

E sorrindo, Julian beijou-o de novo.

Ali perto, Saori suspirou.

— Cuide bem dele... Kanon.

E, virando-se, seguiu seu caminho.

* * *

Acariciou os cabelos macios pela milésima vez. Não conseguia dormir. Admirar aquele homem lindo, com tanta tranqüilidade. Era algo tão raro e tão perfeito!

— Ah, Carlo... - Murmurou, as lágrimas ainda rolando. _—_ Eu te amo tanto, meu lindo...

E inclinou-se de leve, roçando seus lábios nos dele com carinho, temendo que ele acordasse.

O rapaz moveu os lábios e forçou os olhos já fechados, fazendo Afrodite temer. Mas acalmou-se quando ele voltou a ficar calmo. Porém, segundos depois, começou a se mexer e a sussurrar coisas inaudíveis e indecifráveis.

Afrodite logo imaginou que ele estivesse sonhando.

Aproximou-se, a fim de ouvir o que ele dizia. Sua surpresa foi quando foi envolvido por braços fortes e seus lábios foram tomados num beijo que era puro fogo. Arregalou os olhos, mas surpreendeu-se.

Decepcionado, aceitou o beijo. Poucos segundos depois, sentiu os braços afrouxarem e se afastou.

— Que pena... _—_ Murmurou para si mesmo, deitando no sofá. Logo adormeceu, o gosto de um Carlo sonhador ainda em seus lábios.

Quando o quarto caiu num silêncio profundo, o italiano abriu os olhos e deu um risinho.

_"Ah Dite! Como você é tolinho. E eu não posso deixar você escapar. Mesmo que eu morra, não posso... não quero."_, Carlo pensou, voltando a dormir. Só esperava que Afrodite não estivesse correspondendo seus carinhos por pura pena.

* * *

Já passava de onze da noite e Kamus, Milo, Mu e Shaka ainda estavam na pizzaria. Muitas fatias e garrafas de cerveja depois, as teorias de aproximação, planejadas por Shaka e Milo, para Afrodite e Carlo, ficavam cada vez mais esdrúxulas.

— Já disse...a gente pode empurrar um em cima do outro.

— É, Milo... idéia brilhante. O Dite cai, se quebra todo. Vai ser lindo, nem te conto. -Mu resmungou, jogando um pedaço de pizza na bandeja.

Kamus começou a rir descontroladamente, provavelmente imaginando a cena. Logo em seguida, os outros o acompanharam.

— Eu acho que vocês deveriam deixar os dois se entenderem naturalmente. _— _o rapaz de cabelos lavanda, ponderou, tomando um gole de cerveja.

— Também acho, Mu. Eu sempre disse isso. Não adianta. Esses dois têm que enxergar as coisas por si mesmos.

— Mas eles sabem, Kamus. Eles sempre souberam, só que são burros o suficiente para simplesmente ignorar isso tudo. **— **Milo disse, pedindo mais uma cerveja ao garçom.

— Por que não fazemos um jantar? É, um jantar com todos os casais. Eles ficariam tão sem graça que iam acabar admitindo alguma coisa. **— **Shaka disse, mas logo mudou de idéia quando viu o olhar mortal que Mu lançava em sua direção.

— Você bebeu realmente, meu lindinho. Jantar! Iria ser totalmente constrangedor. **—**Mu descartou a idéia.

— Exatamente por isso... **— **Milo disse, sorrindo.

— Ai, não gosto desse sorriso... **— **Kamus comentou, olhando para o namorado com desconfiança.

— Milo é dos meus! **— **Shaka disse, sorridente, os olhos azuis brilhando de malícia. **—**Mas como vai ser?

— Já temos a oportunidade perfeita. Assim que o Carlo sair do hospital, oferecemos um jantar a ele. O que acham?

— Péssima idéia. **— **Kamus disse.

— Eu não gosto. E não vou cozinhar também... **— **Mu completou.

— É perfeito! **— **Milo disse, apertando a mão de Shaka, comemorando a idéia.

* * *

Estavam deitados no sofá, vendo um filme qualquer na TV. Não pareciam preocupar-se com a programação, suas mãos e lábios pareciam muito mais interessadas em se explorar do que outra coisa. Um barulho suave os interrompeu, um tempo depois.

— É a campainha de novo... **— **Kanon disse, revirando-se no sofá.

— Eu atendo dessa vez.

— Medo que eu descubra mais um dos seus casos?

— Juro que se você mencionar isso de novo eu te chuto daqui... **— **Julian disse, fingindo um ressentimento, mas logo sorrindo.

— Isso é porque você me ama, não é mesmo? **— **Kanon replicou, observando o namorado caminhar lentamente até a porta e abri-la, uma típica amostra de que não estava escondendo nada. Ele sorriu.

Alguns minutos depois, Kanon voltou com sacolas que cheiravam muito bem. Finalmente era o jantar deles. O estômago de ambos suplicou por aquilo.

— Então, o Dite vinha com você?

— Pois é. Só que Carlo sofreu um acidente e ele não iria sair do lado daquele italiano. Tinha alguns planos em mente, mas ficou um tanto difícil conseguir o endereço do meu namorado e armar minha surpresinha, então eu tive que colocar todos meus esforços nessa tarefa... **— **Kanon contou, pausando por um momento para deixar-se ser servido de um pedaço de camarão por Julian.

— Sei...mas você nem me contou como conseguiu entrar aqui. Eu podia ter te matado, sabia? Geralmente eu confio na segurança daqui, mas tem dias que ando armado.

— Credo, Ju! Ah, isso é um segredinho... vou apenas dizer que conto com algumas pessoas muito interessadas na nossa felicidade. **— **ele disse, sorrindo e foi acompanhado por Julian.

— ...

— Mas e você? Disse que tinha algo importante a me contar, não quer fazê-lo agora?

Julian sorriu, um pouco apreensivo. Não sabia como Kanon iria reagir ao que tinha para lhe informar. Amava-o, mas sabia que o passo que daria em seguida tornaria o relacionamento deles ainda mais forte, caso fosse verdadeiro.

— Bom... **— **ele começou, ajeitando-se no chão da sala, encostando-se com mais conforto no assento do sofá. **— **...tive uma reunião há alguns dias. A companhia de papai está querendo expandir seu mercado e temos países em potencial para tal. Apesar de sempre ser contra a idéia, na nossa lista está a Grécia.

— Você era contra? Por quê?

— Porque isso me deixaria perto de você...

—Ah, sim... **— **Kanon disse, baixando a cabeça.

— Meu lindo...isso foi há muito tempo atrás. Um tempo onde não sabia dos seus sentimentos, por isso não poderia suportar estar no mesmo país que você, vivendo apenas como bons amigos, entende?

— Sim. Mas por que isso agora?

— Pois bem, nossas empresas vão mesmo expandir e agora é oficial e com a minha bênção: a Grécia é o país escolhido. O que significa que eu me candidatei para supervisionar toda a instalação e andamento das obras.

— Isso é...é maravilhoso! **— **Kanon disse, abraçando Julian. **— **Você vai ficar quanto tempo por lá? Vamos poder ficar juntos, vai ser ótimo. Pode ficar lá em casa, espaço é o que não falta...

— K...espera um minuto... **— **ele disse, afastando-os por alguns momentos. Tentou manter-se sério.

— O que foi? **— **Kanon segurou a respiração, esperando por uma notícia ruim.

— Vou precisar mais que isso. Eu...eu vou ficar na Grécia. Pra sempre. Vou ocupar uma das casas que papai deixou. Não só vou supervisionar a obra, como vou presidir a empresa da Grécia. É por isso que eu preciso saber...

— Saber o quê? -Kanon estava mais do que feliz. Teria Julian a seu lado 24 horas por dia, ia ser perfeito. Nada poderia ser melhor.

— Se o que temos é apenas passageiro ou se é realmente sólido. Porque eu não quero sentir-me da maneira que me senti hoje. Realmente não quero.

— Eu te amo. Isso não basta?

— Não, isso ajuda e muito. Mas eu...

— Julian... **— **Kanon segurou-o pelo queixo, levantando-o delicadamente. Olhou fundo nos olhos azuis, vendo-se refletido neles. **— **Eu te amo. E quero ficar com você. Se isso que estamos sentindo não é pra sempre, então eu não sei o que essa expressão significa.

— Eu também te amo, meu amor... -Julian disse, sorrindo, abraçando Kanon para logo em seguida beijá-lo.

_Continua..._


	38. Pensando no Futuro

_**Notas das autoras:**_

_A demora é imperdoável, mas espero que nos perdoem e que gostem desse capítulo. Finalmente coisas boas (ou não) acontecendo. Semana que vem, mais um capítulo, se o mundo me (CellyM.) me ajudar!_

_**Lili, Calíope, Mudoh, Pipe, Litha, Lyra, Carola, Dark Wolf, Faye, Sini, Chibiusa e Anna**, sem o apoio de vocês, Inferno seria apenas um barzinho como todos os outros! Um super beijo, tenham a certeza de que os comentários serão respondidos. As indicações estão no final do capítulo!_

* * *

**38. Pensando no Futuro...**

_**Dois dias depois...**_

— Bom dia, Belo Adormecido. -cumprimentou, sorridente, com uma bandeja na mão. Carlo abriu um olho apenas, preguiçoso. Porém, ao ver Afrodite ali, com um sorriso tão gentil, ele resolveu acordar mesmo. Sentou-se, coçando o rosto de leve.

— Bom dia... -bocejou. — Por quê o Belo Adormecido não ganhou um beijo pra acordar?

— Porque o Belo Adormecido é um tarado. -falou, rindo, mas sentindo o rosto corar. — Trouxe seu café da manhã.

Vendo a careta que Carlo fez, não pôde deixar de rir.

— Não se preocupe, não é comida de hospital.

O italiano sorriu, então.

— Abre a boca. - E, erguendo uma torrada com queijo, fez um aviãozinho, indo em direção a Carlo, que apenas ergueu a sobrancelha.

— Cê tá levando essa história de enfermeiro muito a sério... –ele disse, tentando ficar sério.

— Cala a boca e come. -Afrodite o fez mastigar a torrada, mesmo que o outro estivesse relutando. — Quer o que? Chá, café, leite?

— Hmp, hn, pnmh! –Carlo produziu sons, com a boca cheia.

— Argh, que nojo! Mastiga primeiro!

— Hmphumhumpohmp! -grunhiu, engolindo. — Você perguntou e eu respondi, oras!

—...Da próxima vez, come primeiro...

— Grunf... Vocês reclamam de tudo, mesmo...

—...Aff... -virou os olhos. — E então, quer o que?

— Ahn... Café, mesmo... Pra acordar...

Serviu uma xícara e soprou por alguns segundos. Entregou-a ao italiano no instante seguinte, sorrindo na direção dele.

— Obrigado, Dite.

— Carlo...

— Sim? -perguntou, levando a xícara à boca.

— Posso fazer uma pergunta?

— Claro, o que quer saber? –Carlo odiava quando Afrodite parecia receoso em lhe perguntar as coisas, como se não tivessem nenhum tipo de intimidade, como se tudo parecesse formal demais entre eles.

— Hum...por acaso...ontem à noite... –Afrodite escolhia as palavras cuidadosamente.

— O que tem?

— Você estava sonhando?

— Que tipo de pergunta é essa? Eu sempre sonho. -disse, sorrindo abertamente. Ao reparar que o sueco não lhe acompanhava, ele se desmanchou. — Por que? O que eu fiz?

Ao ver a preocupação dele, Dite resolveu não dizer nada. Era melhor não mexer naquele assunto.

— Não se preocupe, não foi nada demais. Você estava falando umas coisas e se mexendo, sabe? Aí, eu fiquei meio preocupado.

— Ah, não fique... É normal...

— É?

— É sim...eu sempre tive um sono agitado. Aliás, o que eu estava falando?

— Ahn! O que você estava falando? Ahn... É... Você... Hum, você estava falando sim. É, estava...Sim... –ele disse, se enrolando. _"Maldita hora em que fui tocar nesse assunto. Miro tem razão quando diz que eu devo ficar calado às vezes."_, ele pensou, não olhando para Carlo.

— Bom, eu sei que eu estava falando -queria morrer de rir, mas estava se controlando, com dificuldades. — Mas o que, exatamente?

— Algumas coisas meio estranhas que eu não entendi no início, mas eu consegui distinguir 'rosas' e 'vinho'. -disse, inventando. Carlo, então, começou a rir. — Que foi?

Vendo que poderia estragar tudo, o italiano tratou de fingir também. Dois poderiam jogar aquele jogo.

— Eu normalmente sonho que estou na Itália, num jardim de rosas, tomando vinho com alguém. E eu sempre fico feito um pateta rolando de um lado pro outro... É hilário.

— Ah...legal. E quem é esse alguém? –Afrodite, subitamente, ficou irritado.

— Hum, curioso? –Carlo perguntou, sorrindo ligeiramente.

— Bobo. E sim, estou. –respondeu, virando os olhos em visível desaprovação.

— Eu não sei, se você quer saber a verdade. Essa pessoa sempre fica na sombra, aí eu não consigo ver seu rosto. Sei que ela é linda e tem cabelo grande, mas não sei quem é.

— É homem ou mulher? - Perguntou, esperançoso.

— Eu não sei. -disse o outro, passando os dedos pelos cabelos. — Mas eu sei que é perfeito.

— Ah, legal... -disse, desanimado. — Hum, já volto.

Afrodite não esperou nenhuma resposta de Carlo. Imediatamente levantou-se da cadeira e entrou no banheiro, trancando a porta. Ao italiano restou apenas segurar o riso enquanto o sueco estava no mesmo ambiente que ele. Assim que ouviu o clique da porta, começou a rir. _"Meu Deus, Afrodite. Você é um tremendo mentiroso!"_, ele pensou.

# ----- #

— Bom dia, Ju.

— Hum...?

Abriu os olhos sensibilizados, desacostumado com a luz que entrava pela janela. Sentou-se na cama, esfregando-os. Olhou para frente, vendo Kanon com uma bandeja, nitidamente contente por servir o café da manhã ao namorado.

— Bom dia, meu lindo. -falou, ainda preguiçoso.

Kanon sentou-se ao lado de Julian cuidadosamente, a bandeja ainda sendo equilibrada. Beijou-o carinhosamente nos lábios, para só então colocar o item entre eles.

— Dormiu bem? -Kanon,perguntou, pegando um biscoito e provando-o calmamente.

— Bastante. –Julian respondeu, manhoso. — E você?

— Como há muito não dormia. Devo dizer que sua cama é maravilhosa, e a companhia também. –disse, oferecendo o biscoito ao namorado, que, sorrindo, deu uma mordida generosa. — A propósito, o pessoal da sua empresa ligou, dizendo que seu avião sai às dez horas.

Julian olhou-o, calmo. Serviu-se de suco de laranja e só depois de tomar alguns goles, voltou a falar.

— Tudo bem. Que horas são? Umas oito?

Kanon sorriu, sabendo que sua declaração iria enlouquecer o namorado.

— Não, são nove e meia.

— O QUÊ! -pulou da cama imediatamente, vestindo a primeira peça de roupa que estava no chão, por sinal, uma calça de Kanon. — E você nem me avisa nada!

— Você estava dormindo tão gostoso que eu tive peninha de te acordar. -disse, sacana, levantando-se da cama, seguindo o namorado.

— Você é um bobo, Kanon! -falou, de maneira séria, colocando os sapatos enquanto

abotoava a camisa preta na frente do espelho. Kanon caminhou até ele, abraçando-o por trás. Colocou a cabeça em seu ombro, as mãos se encontrando sobre o peito dele no instante seguinte.

— Desculpe, meu lindo. -falou, sentido. — Deixa eu te ajudar...

Pôs se a abotoar a blusa do rapaz, que o admirava com um sorriso, pelo espelho.

— Ah, K... Eu não consigo ficar aborrecido com você... Que coisa!

— Isso é bom. -disse, sorrindo, dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

— Você já está pronto? -perguntou Julian, quando o rapaz terminou de abotoar sua blusa.

— Estou, sim. –respondeu, tirando uma escova de dentro do armário. — Acalme-se, seu motorista está lá em baixo. Mas eu pedi que esperasse um pouco.

— Aff, K...você é realmente impossível... –ao sentir Kanon pentear seu cabelo com carinho, ele murmurou, entregue às carícias. — Ora, eu vou acabar não saindo daqui hoje...

— É algo realmente tentador, mas...

— K, vamos! Daqui a pouco, virão recolher as coisas daqui para mandarem para a outra casa. E acho que não seria bom se nos encontrassem por aqui. -riu, beijando o

namorado rapidamente.

— Tudo bem, fazer o quê? –Kanon resmungou, mas se deixou ser levado pelo outro até a porta.

Olhou com carinho pela última vez para o apartamento, palco de lembranças inesquecíveis. _"Realmente valeu a pena fazer tudo aquilo..."_, ele pensou, fechando a porta logo em seguida.

# ------- #

— Treinando para mais uma apresentação surpresa no Inferno? –Kamus perguntou, ainda perdido em meio aos lençóis. Era quase hora do almoço, mas ele não tinha a mínima vontade de se levantar, muito menos de pensar em trabalho.

Não quando tinha a visão privilegiada de Milo cantarolando em frente ao espelho, "vestindo" apenas uma toalha preta.

— Quem me dera. Depois da última, acho que fui rebaixado a garçom para sempre. –o grego respondeu, sorrindo, olhando para o francês pelo espelho.

— Azar deles, sorte minha. Performances particulares. –ele retrucou, sabendo que o mínimo de ciúmes que acabara de demonstrar iria causar felicidade no namorado. Porém, antes que ele pudesse falar qualquer coisa, chamou-o para perto de si.

— O que foi? –Milo perguntou, passando os dedos pelos cabelos esmeralda de Kamus, bagunçando-os.

— Eu preciso falar com você. –ele disse, curiosamente sério.

— Hum...

— Milo, eu tenho pensado muito sobre nós esses últimos dias.

E o grego travou. O sorriso estava fixado em seu rosto e parecia querer não sair dali, por mais que ele mandasse mensagens ao seu cérebro, dizendo que deveria estar sério.

— E... –ele teve medo de falar qualquer coisa a mais.

— Eu te amo, Milo, mas...

— Mas o quê? –ele perguntou, em um tom de voz estrangulado, não querendo imaginar o motivo pelo qual Kamus poderia querer terminar com ele, porque era aquilo o que estava para acontecer, não era?

— Acalme-se, por favor. –o francês pediu, em sua já conhecida frieza.

— Olha, eu não sei se vou ficar calmo não, Kamus. Pode falar logo de uma vez. –o outro disse, já se irritando. Quem Kamus pensava que era? Que podia terminar com ele e lhe pedir calma?

— Bom, apesar de juntos, vejo que estamos um tanto quanto distanciados, esses dias.

"_Distanciados?"_, Milo pensou, abismado. Estavam juntos praticamente todos os dias, saíam juntos para fazerem compras, trabalhavam no mesmo lugar, divertiam-se juntos, como poderiam estar distanciados? Aquilo não fazia sentido, era uma justificativa tola.

— O que você quer dizer com isso? –Milo perguntou, afastando-se de perto do francês, na cama.

— O que quero dizer é que, bem... –pela primeira vez, o grego presenciou algum tipo de nervosismo na couraça inatingível de Kamus.

— Fala logo, francês! –Milo pediu, quase enforcando o outro.

— Você quer vir morar comigo?

E Milo, naquele instante, teve certeza de que deveria ter ficado calado.

# ----- #

— Humm...vinho na Itália...e com rosas...cara de pau...aposto que deve ser com uma dessas desfrutáveis que ele conhece por aí... -Afrodite falava baixinho, com medo de Carlo ouvir. O banheiro foi pura desculpa para não ter que entregar-se ainda mais em suas declarações.

Não conseguia evitar ter uma ponta de ciúmes da pessoa que Carlo beijava em seu sonho. Era irritante como ele entregava-se tão facilmente àquele homem. Às vezes tinha raiva de si mesmo por não conseguir controlar-se. Então, pela milésima vez, resolveu sair dali e tomar uma decisão, falar qualquer besteira para Carlo, provocá-lo de alguma maneira, para quem sabe, ele conseguir falar alguma coisa mais produtiva do que simplesmente fingir só sentir amizade pelo italiano.

Abriu a porta decidido quando encontrou com o médico que fazia a ronda matinal, com a prancheta na mão, conversando com Carlo. Ele fitou o médico e logo em seguida o italiano, que estava com uma expressão de felicidade.

— Dite! Eles querem fazer exames!

— Isso...isso é bom? -Afrodite olhou-o com uma expressão desconfiada.

— Exames para confirmar se eu posso ter alta ainda hoje!

— Ah, mas isso não é somente bom...é maravilhoso! -Afrodite cobriu o espaço entre eles, dando pulinhos e abraçando o italiano. Os dois ficaram naquela perigosa distância de pouquíssimos centímetros, olhando-se nos olhos. O médico, percebendo o clima, pigarreou alto, informando que voltaria dali a alguns minutos para levá-lo à sala de exames, que basicamente eram relacionados aos movimentos de suas pernas.

— Bom... -Carlo disse, soltando-se de Afrodite.

— É...bom... -ele replicou, sentando-se ao lado do italiano.

— Olha...precisamos combinar como vai ficar depois que eu sair daqui...sei que você trabalha, então não vou tomar seu tempo... –o italiano falou, o senso prático lhe atingindo.

— Quê isso, Carlo...dane-se o trabalho! Eu vou ficar com você. –Afrodite respondeu, como se aquela fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

— Não é isso, Dite...eu já falei com o médico e ele me indicou uma enfermeira muito boa, para passar as noites comigo. Ela também vai ajudar na fisioterapia. Não quero que você deixe o trabalho.

— Ah, então é assim? Eu fico aqui com você, me descabelando e você simplesmente vai me trocar por uma enfermeirazinha qualquer? Qual é a tua, Carlo?

— Afrodite! Você não me deixa explicar! –Carlo disse, sentando-se na cama, quase derrotado. O sueco quando encrencava com alguma coisa, era difícil de mudar de opinião.

— Não quero ouvir mais nada! -e de repente Afrodite percebeu que estava gritando com uma pessoa doente, e que seu ciúme era irracional. Arrependeu-se logo em seguida — Desculpe...eu não deveria ter gritado com você.

— Não me peça desculpas...por favor.. -Carlo disse, com um sorriso. — Eu quero a enfermeira lá exatamente porque me preocupo com você. Quero você ao meu lado enquanto não vai trabalhar...ela vai ficar por lá, apenas por precaução. Você é o meu enfermeiro particular, Dite...eu já te elegi..não tem como fugir de mim agora... -ele disse, num tom sensual, deixando Afrodite corado. Teve vontade de puxá-lo para perto de si e beijá-lo, mas controlou-se.

— Eu...eu vou ligar pra Diana. Ela vai querer saber da notícia da sua alta... -Afrodite desconversou, levantando-se da cama e indo à direção do sofá, onde pegou a mochila e o celular.

— O que diz da minha proposta? Vai continuar como meu enfermeiro?

Afrodite estava discando para a casa de Diana e não olhava para o italiano, mas sabia muito bem aquele aquele tom de voz era de pura provocação. _"Dois também podem jogar esse jogo, Carlo..."_, ele pensou, respondendo, sem olhar para Carlo.

— Sim, sim...só não prometo aparecer com um vestido branco e chapéuzinho de enfermeiro, mas de resto...pode contar comigo...

Imagens de um Afrodite naquele modelito invadiram os pensamentos de Carlo e ele agradeceu por estar coberto com uma colcha tão pesada, que conseguiu cobrir também a ereção que acabara de despontar_. "Dio...isso não vai prestar..."_

# -------- #

— Diz de novo.

Kamus riu, olhando para um Milo assustado, que piscava freneticamente.

— Você quer vir morar comigo? -ele repetiu a pergunta, pausando ainda mais as palavras.

— Ele realmente perguntou isso... -Milo resmungou pra si mesmo.

— Isso é um sim ou um não? -Kamus perguntou, esperançoso.

— Isso é um não sei...por que isso agora, Kamus?

— Deus...porque simplesmente não faz sentido nós estarmos juntos e morarmos em casas separadas, especialmente porque você fica mais tempo lá em casa do que aqui.

— Isso é verdade...mas...eu não sei...eu nunca morei com um namorado.

— Milo...querido...sinceramente...você nunca teve um namorado decente. –o francês comentou, arrancando um sorriso do grego.

— Pretencioso. -Milo disse, revirando os olhos. Kamus apenas sorriu.

— Estou dizendo alguma mentira?

— Não...mas mesmo assim...

Milo encontrava-se sem saída. Morar com Kamus seria a coisa mais maravilhosa que poderia acontecer a eles, mas não sabia se estava preparado para aquela responsabilidade toda. Morar com o namorado, na casa dele, era algo que ele não saberia como lidar. Será que Kamus aceitaria a bagunça dele, a vontade que tinha de deixar tudo espalhado às vezes, só pensar em limpeza no dia seguinte? Algumas noites na casa do amado não serviam para se ter noção de como a vida entre os dois poderia ser.

— Eu...eu não acho uma boa idéia... -Milo disse, por fim.

— Por que não? Como assim? -Kamus parecia chocado. Nunca pensou em fazer aquela proposta e ser rejeitado.

— O Dite...ele não pode ficar sozinho aqui, não seria justo. -ele disse, percebendo que Kamus havia ficado chateado, por isso mesmo não olhou-o.

— Milo... -Kamus disse, aproximando-se do outro, lentamente, sentando-se na ponta da cama. — Eu sei que Dite não é o problema, fale comigo.

O grego finalmente cedeu. Aproximou-se novamente de Kamus, segurando uma das mãos dele, suavemente. O francês não disse nada, conhecia Milo muito bem e sabia que aquele era um dos momentos onde deveria ficar calado, esperando que o outro tivesse coragem de falar tudo o que pensava.

— É que...bom...tá, você venceu. Como você sabe que vamos dar certo morando juntos? É a sua casa, são as suas coisas. Será que você suportaria a minha bagunça, o meu mau humor, minha preguiça pra arrumar tudo? Não podemos saber disso com as poucas noites que eu passei lá. Não funciona assim. Eu...eu detestaria ter que te perder por essas coisas simples.

Kamus achou aquilo a coisa mais linda que já havia ouvido. A preocupação de Milo com o relacionamento deles era mais que surpreendente e ele pegou-se ponderando a respeito das mesmas coisas que havia ouvido do namorado.

— Me entende, agora, amor? Não posso deixar a gente se magoar...

Kamus sorriu-lhe, puxando-o para mais perto de si. Quando percebeu que o grego estava relaxado em seus braços, ele finalmente falou.

— Podemos tentar pelo menos? Não sei...por algumas semanas? Prometo que não vou insistir caso venhamos a perceber que não daríamos certo morando juntos.

— Eu...o Dite...

— Esqueça o Dite. Olhe nos meus olhos e me responda. Você quer?

Milo viu, naquele momento seu futuro nos olhos de Kamus. Sabia que o tombo poderia ser feio, mas queria tentar. Devia-se aquilo. Não era sempre que encontrava seu correspondente.

— Sim...eu acho que podemos tentar... -ele disse, por fim, abraçando-o carinhosamente. Kamus apenas sorriu, retribuindo o abraço.

# -------- #

— Sentiremos sua falta, senhor Solo... O escritório nunca mais será o mesmo. -disse uma doce jovem, com um imenso sorriso no rosto claro.

— Ah, obrigado, Mariah... Mas não pensem que se livraram de mim. Estarei sempre ligando pra puxar a orelha de vocês... -abraçou uma fileira de pessoas sorridentes, que pareciam relutar em se despedir dele.

Subiu no avião. Encontrou Kanon sentado em uma das poltronas, olhando-o com uma certa malícia.

— Senhor Solo, teria um tempo para mim? -debochou Kanon, quando ele sentou ao seu lado no avião particular, na última fileira.

— Pra você? Acho que somente todo o tempo do mundo É suficiente? -perguntou, com um sorriso.

— Podemos partir, senhor Solo? -a voz do piloto perguntou, interrompendo-os por um breve momento.

— Sim! –respondeu e logo em seguida, ouviu-se o barulho característico dos motores. — Por que escolheu esse lugar, K?

— Oras... Privacidade é sempre bom. –ele respondeu, como se aquilo fosse claro.

— Seu tarado... –Julian disse, dando um tapinha de leve no peito do namorado.

— Tarado? Por acaso você quer que nos vejam nos agarrando? Tudo bem, então. Vamos pra frente. –Kanon comentou, tirando o cinto de segurança. No mesmo instante, Julian segurou-o pelo braço.

— Pare com isso. E aperte o cinto.

Kanon obedeceu, com um suspiro resignado.

— Ju... –ele murmurou, alguns segundos depois.

— Fala.

— Me dá um beijo? –pediu como uma criança e Julian não resistiu. Inclinou-se para atender ao pedido, mas o cinto não permitiu-o.

— Bom, podemos deixar para depois? -disse Julian, com um sorriso sacana.

— Acho que não. –Kanon soltou o cinto e capturou os lábios do rapaz.

# --------- #

— É triste, não acha? –Mime suspirou, brincando com a pedrinha de gelo dentro de seu copo.

— Acho, sim. –uma jovem respondeu, aproximando-se. O fez deitar em seu colo, acariciando os delicados cabelos ruivos. — Mi, lindinho, não fique assim, tá? Vai dar tudo certo, eu prometo pra você.

— Ah, Pandora... -suspirou, abraçando a cintura da irmã. — Eu não sei mais o que fazer.

— Não se preocupe. Vai dar tudo certo. –ela pegou-se repetindo. Na verdade, não havia nada mais que pudesse dizer, mas não iria deixar Mime perceber.

— Ele nem é meu primo de verdade, certo?

— É. Mamãe considerava muito a mãe dele, entende? Aí, veio essa história... Pensei que você soubesse.

— Não, eu não sabia. Aposto que ele sabia e nunca me contou. E eu achando que ele não queria nada porque éramos da mesma família...

— Ele é um cabeça dura, e você sabe disso. Vai demorar pra ele notar que gosta de você. Mas ele vai notar, eu tenho certeza.

— Ele não gosta de mim. Está muito feliz apaixonado pela namoradinha perfeita. -ironizou, aborrecido.

— Se está, deixe-o pra lá. Você merece alguém melhor.

Mime estava a ponto de replicar aquela declaração da irmã, quando o barulho da campainha o interrompeu.

— Ah, que ótimo. Quando estou prestes à ter uma crise de choro compulsiva, alguém vem me encher o saco. Que maravilha! –ele disse, levantando-se para ir até a porta.

Pandora suspirou, alisando os cabelos bonitos. Era tão típico do irmão falar aquelas coisas. _"Tão gay..."_, ela pensou, abafando um sorrisinho.

— O que é! –Mime berrou, abrindo a porta de uma só vez. Quando deparou-se com a pessoa a sua frente, emudeceu.

— Oi, Mime. Podemos...conversar?

— Rada...

# --------- #

Afrodite lia uma revista dentro do quarto, já esperando os resultados dos exames. De acordo com uma enfermeira, que havia ficado sua amiga, estava tudo muito bem, e provavelmente Carlo teria alta naquele dia mesmo. Mas ele queria ouvir aquela confirmação da boca do médico.

O citado doutor entrou, como um passe de mágica no quarto, fazendo com que ele levantasse do sofá rapidamente.

— E então?

— Seu amigo está bem, sim. Fisioterapia todos os domingos, às nove, está bom?

— Olha, pra mim, está ótimo. -disse Afrodite, prontamente. — Ele não vai reclamar.

— Bom... Então... -destacou uma fichinha. — Traga o paciente no domingo, estaremos esperando.

— Muito obrigado... Já posso levá-lo?

— Claro, assim que ele chegar.

No mesmo instante, a porta se abriu. Um Carlo, em uma cadeira de rodas, xingava os enfermeiros que não o deixavam levantar, em italiano.

— Acho que precisamos de uma mordaça. -disse o doutor, com um suspiro, saindo do quarto.

— Carlinho, podemos ir pra casa! -Afrodite sorriu-lhe.

— Ótimo, então... Me deixa sair desse troço! –disse, tentando levantar de novo, mas os enfermeiros o empurraram para baixo, mais uma vez.

— Podem deixar, eu levo a mala até o carro... –o sueco resmungou e os enfermeiros saíram do quarto.

— Dite, eu me nego à isso!

— Aff, Carlo... Cala a boca! –o sueco disse, firmemente, voltando a colocar as roupas dentro da mala.

# ---------- #

Ainda se olhavam bravamente, um esperando que o outro dissesse alguma coisa. Foi Mime quem começou, ou melhor, tentou.

— Vo...você não...não pode simplesmente entrar aqui e falar isso tudo, Rada...simplesmente não pode... -Mime disse, passando a mão nos cabelos ruivos. Pandora, sentada no sofá, fingia não ter ouvido tudo o que o "primo" havia dito.

— Eu precisava.

— Vamos lá pra fora. Pandora, estamos no jardim, tudo bem?

— Quê? Ah, nem tava prestando a atenção... -a jovem de cabelos negros disse, arrancando um sorrisinho de Mime.

Saíram para o jardim e Mime ia caminhando na frente, sentindo-se mais nervoso que o de costume quando estava na presença de Radamanthys, seu amor escondido. Especialmente porque agora o outro lhe declarara, de sopetão, que gostava dele.

Sentaram-se em um dos bancos no jardim, que a mãe de Mime cultivava com tanto amor, entre as tulipas negras, tão raras e belas. Mime pegou uma das flores, tocando levemente nas pétalas.

— Mime...

— Cala a boca, Radamanthys.

E o rapaz de cabelos loiros ficou em silêncio, abaixando a cabeça, apenas prestando a atenção no que o outro fazia. Tinha vontade de tomá-lo em seus braços fortes, protegê-lo. Nunca reparou em como Mime era belo ou como todas suas ações pareciam beirar a perfeição. Talvez já tivesse percebido aquilo, mas nunca quisera admitir para si mesmo.

— No que você estava pensando quando entrou na minha casa dizendo todas aquelas coisas? -a voz de Mime o tirou de seus pensamentos. O rapaz agora havia colocado a flor delicadamente entre os dois, no banco.

— Queria que você soubesse o que sinto, só isso.

— E você descobriu isso agora, Radamanthys? -ele perguntou, ironicamente.

— Pelo amor de Deus, detesto quando você me chama assim. -Radamanthys falou, olhando para o outro lado, numa voz triste, que amoleceu o coração de Mime. Ele nunca havia visto primo falar daquele jeito.

— Você...você falou aquilo lá...de verdade mesmo? -Mime perguntou, receoso.

Viu-se observado atentamente por um belo par de olhos dourados. Estava completamente hipnotizado, os olhos de Radamanthys, tão raros naquele tom, sempre o fascinaram, excitaram, enervaram. Era como se não conseguisse fugir daquele par de âmbares brilhantes. Desviou o olhar, mas foi seguro pela mão forte de Radamanthys.

— O que acha, Mime? Acha mesmo que viria até aqui para quê?

— Talvez para zombar de mim...não é de hoje que sabe o que sinto.

— Posso provar que não estou brincando...se...se você me deixar... -ele disse, incerto.

— O que quer?

— Prove dos meus lábios e me diga se minto.

— O quê? -Mime estava chocado.

Mal percebeu quando Radamanthys puxou-o para perto de si, tocando de leve nos lábios finos de Mime com doçura. Beijou-os inúmeras vezes até que ele acostumasse com o que estava acontecendo. Ao perceber que Mime havia começado a participar do beijo, ele abraçou-o com mais força, tomando os lábios com mais fervor, ainda receoso, mas tentando aprofundar o contato de bocas. E foi Mime quem o fez, tocando a ponta da língua nos lábios entreabertos de Radamanthys, procurando passagem e foi bem vindo, ouvindo um suspiro profundo dele. As línguas travaram uma disputa graciosa pedindo permissão e invadindo a boca um do outro, como se aquela fosse a primeira e última vez que o fariam.

— Isso...isso foi... -Mime disse, soltando-se dos lábios de Radamanthys, que ainda mantinha os olhos fechados, saboreando o gosto do "primo".

— Sim...agora acredita em mim? -ele perguntou, olhando-o por fim.

— Mas como?

— Não sei...terminei com a Hilda hoje... -ao ouvir aquele nome, Mime tentou levantar-se. Não podia acreditar que havia caído naquela. Radamanthys apenas o queria para esquecer a namorada. O rapaz segurou-o pelo braço. — Me ouve. Terminei com Hilda e por um momento, não pensava mais nela. Era em você...você não saía do meu pensamento, tudo o que sabia, respirava, queria, era você. Não pra fazer as coisas melhores, não pra curar minha tristeza, mas simplesmente pra fazer tudo do jeito que devem ser.

— Rada...

— Eu não sei se um dia vou merecer o que você sempre quis me dar, mas eu estou disposto a aceitar o que quer que seja...eu...eu acho que te amo, Mime...

Mime sorriu, algumas lágrimas caindo pela face tão bem esculpida. Acariciou com carinho o rosto de Radamanthys.

— Eu te amo...sempre te amei...olha a tulipa negra, ela me lembra você. Sempre que acontecia alguma coisa ruim eu vinha até esse jardim, pensava se um dia ... -Mime disse, pegando a flor que ainda jazia entre os dois.

— Por que? Por que ela...

— Me lembra você? -diante da afirmativa silenciosa de Radamanthys, Mime sorriu. — Ela é misteriosa, rara, ninguém sabe qual a combinação para ela ter surgido. Nos dias de chuva, eu sempre as olhava da janela...cercadas pelas tulipas reais, essas amarelas...são seus olhos, Rada...é besteira, mas, sempre que havia uma briga entre nós, era pra cá que eu corria e me sentia estranhamente melhor...

— Espero que possamos criar novas memórias nesse jardim... -Radamanthys falou, entrelaçando os dedos com Mime, que lhe sorriu, aconchegando-se no peito do rapaz com ternura.

— Já criamos, meu querido...já criamos...

# -------- #

— Enfim sós... -Carlo falou sentando-se finalmente no sofá.

Afrodite virou os olhos, não querendo pensar no que aquela frase significava. Achou melhor levar como uma piada entre amigos. Sentou-se em uma das poltronas e ficaram em silêncio, ambos apenas lembrando da última vez que estiveram ali. O sueco corou ao lembrar-se do beijo, tão caloroso e intenso.

— Eu...eu vou ligar para o Milo...ele vai querer saber que eu estou aqui... -ele disse, passando ao lado de Carlo, que segurou-o pelo pulso, suavemente.

— Dite, senta aqui. -Carlo falou, não deixando que o outro falasse mais nada. Sentou-o em seu colo carinhosamente, olhando-o nos olhos azul oceano, afastando os cabelos azul piscina, sorrindo gentilmente para ele.

— O que...que foi? -Afrodite odiava soar tão trêmulo, mas era assim que ficava toda vez que sentia o corpo do italiano perto de si.

— Somos amigos e eu não quero que nada mude, ok? Você é muito importante pra mim...vamos...vamos passar uma borracha nas coisas ruins que dissemos e fizemos um pro outro e começar do zero. O que acha?

Afrodite sorriu, acariciando aquele rosto tão adorado. Agora seria um bom momento para jogar tudo para o ar e declarar seu amor incondicional, mas Carlo queria recomeçar do zero, esquecendo problemas. Como ele poderia negar-lhe aquilo?

— Eu aceito, meu querido...como dizer não a você? -ele respondeu, beijando o outro no rosto, suavemente. Levantou-se do colo de Carlo e caminhou para a cozinha, sentando-se em um dos banquinhos, para só então tentar ligar para Milo.

_"Estamos no caminho certo agora, Dite...confia em mim...",_ Carlo pensou.

# -------- #

— Como assim não tá em casa?

— Olha, Dite...eu acho melhor você vir pra cá...porque o Milo saiu de casa com umas malas. -Shaka disse, enquanto observava Mu arrumar a casa. O rapaz em questão estava ajoelhado no meio da sala, com as mãos na cintura, reprovando a indiscrição do namorado.

— Como assim malas? Aff, o que tá acontecendo? Eu vou praí agora mesmo! -e Afrodite desligou o telefone na mesma hora, encarando um Carlo apático.

— O que aconteceu? -ele perguntou.

— Não sei, mas acho que Milo foi embora. Foi morar com Kamus.

— E daí, Dite? Eles são namorados. Isso já era mais do que esperado...ou não? -Carlo não parecia muito chocado com aquela notícia. Aliás, achava que os dois já deveriam estar morando juntos há muito tempo.

— E daí que eu vou ficar sem casa, Carlo...não posso pagar o aluguel sozinho. Se tudo continuar assim...eu vou ter que voltar pra casa...

E Carlo ficou mudo diante daquela afirmativa.

_Continua..._

_Meninas que deixaram reviews, que agüentaram durante essas semanas, meu maior e sincero obrigado. Estarei comentando sobre várias coisas, incluindo cada uma das coisinhas que vocês escreveram, no meu livejournal, **livejournal (ponto) com (barra) user (barra) mscellym**_

_Obrigada mais uma vez e se tudo der certo, até o próximo fim de semana!_


	39. Uma Casa Para Afrodite

_**Notas das autoras:**_

_Decidi que vou parar de prometer capítulos sempre aos domingos, embora esse tenha vindo no citado dia. Bem, gostaríamos de agradecer a todos pela paciência, pelos comentários, pelos puxões de orelha, por nos aturarem até agora._

_Infelizmente não estamos postando dois capítulos hoje porque a fic já está no final e eu (Celly) tenho algumas modificações a fazer nos capítulos seguintes. Porém, esse aqui é bem grandão e temos a (quase) certeza de que vocês irão adorar!_

_**Ada, Camis, Litha, Faye, Arsinoe, Carola, Mudoh, Cardosinha, Pipe, Gizinha e Chibiusa**, obrigada pelos comentários via msn, via LJ e claro, pelas reviews aqui do site mesmo! Vocês são demais e não nos cansamos de falar isso!_

* * *

— _E daí que eu vou ficar sem casa, Carlo...não posso pagar o aluguel sozinho. Se tudo continuar assim...eu vou ter que voltar pra casa..._

_E Carlo ficou mudo diante daquela afirmativa._

**39.Uma Casa Nova Para Afrodite**

— Ir pra casa...? Aonde? –o italiano perguntou, depois de ter ficado por alguns segundos atônito, não esperando aquilo de Afrodite.

— Na Suécia, Carlo! Na Suécia! -Afrodite suspirou, deixando o corpo escorregar para o chão.

Sentou-se, tristonho, sem vontade de falar mais nada. O outro acompanhou o movimento, dividindo, estranhamente, o mesmo sentimento.

— Mas eu não quero que você vá... –ele comentou, parecendo um menino emburrado.

— Eu também não quero ir. - Disse Afrodite, em um muxoxo triste. - Eu quero ficar aqui, com as pessoas que eu gosto... Mas é bem difícil, você sabe que...

— É tão caro assim?

— É, bastante. Sabe como é, água, luz, telefone, comida, gás... Muitas coisas para uma pessoa só. -suspirou. Carlo ergueu a mão para tocar o rosto bonito. E que ficava ainda mais interessante quando preocupado.

— Eu posso te ajudar. –ele ofereceu.

— Não, obrigado. É muito legal, mas não dá. Eu não conseguiria pagar depois. E eu não gosto de dever nada...

— Não era isso que eu queria dizer.

— Eu sei que você tem boas intenções e tudo o mais, Carlo. Te agradeço imensamente por isso, mas não dá. Eu não sei se eu...

— Dite, você ainda não entendeu.

— O que eu deveria entender? –o sueco perguntou, levantando as sobrancelhas.

— Vem morar comigo.

Afrodite emudeceu. Esperava que aquilo fosse alguma brincadeira, mas pela expressão no rosto de Carlo, ele estava falando a sério mesmo.

— Como? -a palavra foi soletrada e esticada ao máximo. O outro sorriu, aquilo logo se transformando em uma risada engraçada.

— Você precisa de um lugar pra morar. Somos amigos. E você é meu enfermeiro particular, lembra? -acrescentou a última frase em tom de comédia, sabendo que essa seria, provavelmente, a desculpa mais palpável para a permanência do rapaz ali. Embora ele soubesse bem que não era só isso.

— Mas... mas...

— Vem morar comigo, Dite... Por favor. –ele pediu, odiando por um segundo parecer tão entregue.

Afrodite sorriu. Carlo sabia realmente como convencê-lo. Seria loucura, mas por que não tentar?

— Carlo...

— Sim...?

— Obrigado. Realmente, obrigado. –ele murmurou, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. No instante seguinte, jogou-se em cima de um italiano pra lá de surpreso e contente.

# ------- #

— Chegamos. -anunciou o motorista.

— Obrigado. -falou Julian, com um sorriso.

— Sempre às ordens, senhor Solo.

Na mesma hora, a porta foi aberta por um dos serviçais, sorridente. Atrás dele, outras cinco pessoas lhe sorriam.

— Olá, Senhor Solo. Fez uma boa viagem? -perguntou um deles, quando o rapaz saiu do carro.

— Ah, sim! Fiz uma ótima viagem! -disse, não contendo o sorriso. Colocou a mão dentro do carro, como um perfeito cavaleiro que tira sua dama ali de dentro. Kanon, no instante seguinte surgiu, para a inteira surpresa dos que estavam ali. O rapaz sorriu, esperando tudo, menos aquelas caras felizes. — Este daqui é Kanon. Está na hora de liberarem o quarto de casal, senhores.

— Que bom, senhor Julian! -uma das moças exclamou, sorrindo. — Finalmente o senhor encontrou alguém bom!

— Shhh, cale a boca, Mary. -cutucou-lhe uma outra moça. Julian apenas riu.

— Realmente, encontrei alguém bom. -abraçou-o pelo peito, com um grande sorriso. — Bom, vamos, K?

— Claro, Ju...

— Por favor, será que vocês podem...

E antes que terminasse a frase, suas malas já estavam sendo levadas para cima.

— Hum, Ju... -Kanon parou na porta, admirado com a casa. Os enormes lustres e as velas bem colocadas nas paredes de estilo medieval davam um toque incrível. Carpetes vermelhos enfeitavam o chão de madeira. Os móveis eram de madeira rústica, bem talhados, e haviam muitas pinturas renascentistas espalhadas pelas paredes.

— Sim? -atendeu, olhando para trás.

— Bela casa. -disse, sorrindo. Julian se aproximou dele.

— Por que não entra?

— Porque eu quero fazer isso em grande estilo. -puxou o rapaz para si, pegando-o nos braços. Beijou-o de leve nos lábios (os serviçais já haviam se retirado). — Onde é nosso quarto? -perguntou, carinhoso. Julian suspirou, abraçando-o pelo pescoço.

— Vamos ter de subir as escadas. Tem certeza de que agüenta me levar até lá? –devolveu a pergunta, sorrindo.

— Claro... Vamos.

Kanon levou-o nos braços, encantado com a decoração incrível do local. Julian realmente tinha um bom gosto invejável. Aproximou-se do local indicado por ele, e o rapaz abriu a porta.

Ficou fascinado. Era imenso.

Havia uma gigantesca cama de casal de madeira polida, um armário imenso, lustre de cristal. Tudo era perfeito, e os remetiam a um lugar de época, acolhedor. As malas trazidas previamente, estavam em um canto.

— Mais tarde nós arrumamos. -disse Julian, preguiçosamente. — Vamos nós mesmos arrumar... uma desculpa para ficar aqui por um tempo...

— Bobinho... -Kanon depositou-o na cama, juntando-se a ele logo em seguida. Beijou-o pausadamente, para somente sorrir, daquele jeito malicioso que Julian tanto gostava. — Bom...vamos estrear?

— Claro... –Julian respondeu, mais que solícito.

# ------ #

— Bom, eu vou pra casa então...buscar minhas coisas. Aliás, eu preciso falar com aquele retardado do Milo. Quem ele pensa que é pra simplesmente sair de casa e não me comunicar?

— Sabe, Dite? Eu tenho a ligeira impressão de que isso foi idéia do Kamus e ele não deixaria o Milo sair de perto dele até ouvir uma resposta afirmativa. -Carlo disse, colocando as pernas em cima da mesinha com uma certa dificuldade. Afrodite percebendo aquilo, sentou-se no chão, ajudando-o e massageando a perna do italiano com delicadeza.

— Concordo com você...aquele francês sabe ser persuasivo quando quer... -e Afrodite deu um risinho, que fez com que Carlo o olhasse com suspeita.

— Dite...por acaso o Kamus já tentou alguma coisa...você sabe...

— Tá bêbado, Carlo? Eu hein? Kamus é meu amigo...como você pode pensar numa coisa dessas? -Afrodite queria rir, podia sentir o ciúme aflorando de cada poro do corpo de Carlo e aquilo era adorável.

— Não...é que...ah, deixa pra lá...olha só...você disse que ia lá no apartamento...pode ir, daqui a pouco a enfermeira vai chegar e também tá quase na hora do teu expediente. -Carlo tentou, mas não conseguiu disfarçar o descontentamento e desconfiança diante do que Afrodite havia falado. Não queria imaginar nenhuma pessoa além dele mesmo tocando o sueco.

Afrodite ia reclamar, mas ouviu a campainha tocar. Caminhou lentamente até lá, abrindo a porta logo em seguida. Deparou-se com uma loira de olhos azuis, vestida numa calça jeans casual e uma blusa branca, um jaleco completava o figurino. Era a enfermeira e Afrodite odiou-a imediatamente. Virou-se para Carlo.

— Olha...eu ainda estou com uma semana de férias. Vou lá em casa rapidinho e já volto. -ele disse, já voltando a cozinha e pegando a bolsa que estava em cima da bancada. Nem olhou direito para Carlo, que, atônito o fitava, sem nem reparar na enfermeira, que estava sentada em uma das cadeiras no canto da sala, sem falar nada.

— Não vai me dar um beijo de despedida? -Carlo perguntou, sorrindo.

Afrodite percebeu o duplo sentido naquela frase. A enfermeira deu um sorrisinho, olhando para o sueco de esgueira. Ele aproximou-se lentamente e beijou o topo da cabeça de Carlo, alisando os cabelos como se ele fosse uma criança.

— Até mais, Cacá... -Afrodite disse e Carlo jogou uma almofada na direção da porta, rindo logo em seguida.

— Seu namorado? -a loira perguntou, olhando para o paciente.

— Antes fosse...você não sabe da metade da história...

— Não gostaria de me contar? -ela perguntou, sentando-se ao lado dele.

# ----------- #

— Dite, caramba...estávamos mesmo querendo falar com você...

— Shaka...não tô a fim de papo, não...

— Credo, garoto...que bicho te mordeu? E é recado do Milo!

Afrodite ao ouvir o nome do amigo olhou rapidamente para Shaka, que estava com as mãos na cintura, como se o avaliasse.

— Desculpa, Sha...não devia ter falado daquele jeito com você. É que o Milo foi embora, deixou o apê todo pra mim e agora eu não tenho dinheiro pra cobrir as despesas. Ia voltar pra Suécia se não fosse o Carlo...

— Quê o Carlo tem a ver com isso?

— Eu...bem...eu...eu vou morar lá com ele por uns tempos.

Mu, que havia ouvido aquilo tudo, apareceu do nada, pulando na frente de Shaka, enrolado apenas em uma minúscula toalha branca.

— MORAR COM O CARLO? Ai meu pai...me conta isso direito, menino!

— Mu, vai se vestir primeiro...olha a compostura...

— Shh...fica quietinho...tá vendo que isso aqui é mais importante não? Além do mais, tudo isso aqui o Dite tem... -Mu falou remexendo-se dentro da toalha que ameaçava cair. Afrodite estava rindo.

— Mas eu não quero que ELE veja nada SEU...desculpa Dite...mas você sabe como é...

— Perfeitamente, Sha...vai, Mu, vai colocar uma roupa que eu te conto tudo depois. Preciso ter uma conversinha com nosso amigo escorpiano.

E Afrodite entrou no apartamento, ainda ouvindo a discussão entre Mu e Shaka ser cessada por um estalo de beijo. Aqueles dois não tinham jeito mesmo.

# -------- #

— Então você gosta de mim há tanto tempo assim?

— Claro, Rada...desde que... -e Mime baixou a cabeça, envergonhado. ­—...desde aquele dia que você me salvou daqueles seus vizinhos esquisitos que moravam no final da rua.

— Mas...naquela época você tinha...humm...15 anos?

— É...você foi meu herói naquele dia...

Radamanthys soltou Mime de seus braços, para olhá-lo nos belos olhos cor de cereja. Perdeu-se naquele mar de sentimentos e sentiu seu coração apertar de maneira gostosa. Como pôde nunca ter percebido o que o rapaz sentia por ele? _"Deixei-o esperando por mim por longos oito anos...como ele pode ainda gostar de mim?"_

Mime percebeu uma nuvem de dúvidas cobrir os olhos dourados que ele tanto amava e sorriu ligeiramente, acariciando o rosto do rapaz com a ponta dos dedos.

— Se está querendo saber como eu ainda te amo desde aquela época a resposta é simples. Só a sua presença e os pequenos gestos de preocupação que você tinha comigo me impulsionaram a manter-me com esperanças.

— Que pequenos gestos...eu sempre te tratei tão mal... -e Radamanthys abaixou a cabeça, envergonhando-se daquilo. Mime achou-o mais adorável ainda e beijou-o nos lábios, de leve.

— Não...você sabia ser gentil...especialmente quando estava bêbado...e sempre que eu estava em perigo também...

— Bêbado...o que eu fiz? -ele perguntou, arregalando aqueles olhos dourados lindíssimos.

— Isso é história pra uma outra hora. Hoje quero te exibir como meu...hum... namorado?

Radamanthys não conseguiu evitar o sorriso ao ouvir aquela palavra vindo tão timidamente dos lábios de Mime. Não havia pensado no que eles fariam dali em diante, mas viu-se automaticamente aceitando a proposta tentadora do namoro com o ruivo.

— Sim...namorados...e aonde você pretende me levar?

— Um bar...chamado Inferno... -ele disse, sorrindo.

— Você freqüenta bares?

— Pelo amor de Deus, Rada...eu tenho 23 anos, não é? Você achou que eu ia ficar o tempo todo dentro de casa?

— Não...é que...

— Sei sei... -Mime interrompeu-o, sorrindo. — Mas deixa isso pra lá...nós vamos nos divertir...por isso, vai pra casa e coloca uma roupa bem bonita porque eu quero causar inveja à todo mundo hoje à noite...

— Vou ser o cara mais gostoso da noite, Mime...pode apostar... -Radamanthys disse, levantando-se do banco onde eles estavam sentados.

— Você já é... -e Mime puxou-o pelo braço, colando os lábios deles novamente. Ele subiu a mão livre pela perna do loiro, parando quando encontrou as nádegas avantajadas. Tocou-a de leve, apertando suavemente. Ouviu o gemido abafado de Radamanthys, ainda correspondendo ao beijo, agora, com mais avidez.

— Você é um safadinho, Mime...bom pra mim... -ele disse, por fim, beijando a ponta da orelha do ruivo, arrepiando-o por completo. — Te vejo mais tarde, lindinho...

— Não perde por esperar, Rada...não perde mesmo... -Mime resmungou, caminhando na direção da casa.

# --------- #

— Telefone pra você, Milo... -Kamus disse, entrando no quarto, encontrando um Milo cochilando na cama, enrolado deliciosamente no edredon branco.

_"Já vi que não vai poder atender..."_, ele pensou, saindo do quarto com o telefone sem fio nas mãos.

— Dite...o Milo tá cochilando lá na cama...é muito sério?

— Não, Kamus...se ele está dormindo, não tem problema...eu falo com você também...acho que precisamos conversar sobre uma certa coisinha...

— O que você quer falar comigo, Dite? -perguntou Kamus, a sobrancelha erguida.

— Você sabe bem, creio eu. -disse, com um suspiro.

— Ah, sim... Milo vai morar comigo, a partir de hoje... Desculpe por não ter te avisado, Dite... -suspirou, arrependido de não ter dito nada ao outro.

— Ah, tudo bem... Eu sei que vocês são adultos, livres e desempedidos... Mas Milo se esqueceu de que nós dois dividimos o apartamento... e as despesas dele.

Kamus, então, notou a besteira que tinha feito. Nunca havia sido impulsivo, deixava aquilo para as outras pessoas, ele era racional, previsível até. Mas Milo despertava aquilo nele e não tinha vontade de mudar.

— Poxa, desculpe... Eu esqueci disso e...

— Ah, tudo bem. Para nossa sorte, Carlo me ofereceu um lugar pra ficar.

— Carlo? Aonde? –aquela declaração havia sido uma surpresa. Surpresa boa, devia admitir. Carlo finalmente havia feito uma coisa boa, decisiva.

— Na casa dele.

E o riso, até então contido, de Kamus, explodiu, acordando Milo, que veio correndo, enrolado no edredon, quase caindo.

— O que foi! Que aconteceu! -perguntou, assustado, sacundindo Kamus com força, pela gola da camisa.

— Kamus? O que houve? -Afrodite perguntou, do outro lado, sem entender.

— Seu amigo dorminhoco acabou de acordar. –disse, passando o telefone no instante seguinte, para um Milo confuso.

— Alô? –Afrodite tentou mostrar-se chateado com a situação.

— Oi, fujão, tudo bem?

— Ah, oi, Dite... Olha, desculpe por...

Mas não conseguia. Não quando a realidade cismava em mostrar o que estava para acontecer. Sorriu, abertamente, até mesmo diante do palpável arrependimento de Milo.

— Ihhh, que nada! Eu estou indo morar com meu príncipe encantado graças à isso, não é demais?

— AFRODITEEEEEEEEEEE!

# --------- #

_**Mais tarde...**_

— Oi? –disse, timidamente, segurando-se para não lançar um _'querido, estou em casa!'_ em bom e alto tom.

— Ah, oi, Dite! Até que enfim você chegou! -Carlo disse, sorridente. A bonita enfermeira estava sentada no outro sofá, respeitosamente. Sorriu-lhe.

Afrodite sentiu o estômago afundar por ter julgado-a mal no início. Ela parecia ser um docinho! Realmente, ele precisava se controlar.

— Desculpem a demora... -disse, entrando e fechando a porta. — Hum, Carlo... Vim cuidar de você...

— Bom, tem certeza? -a jovem perguntou, se levantando. — Se você quiser, eu posso ficar com ele mais um pouco, principalmente porque agora vem uma parte bem delicada do serviço e eu acho que...

— Não, não! Eu quero ajudá-lo, senhorita...? –Afrodite perguntou, interrompendo-a.

— Tarja. Pode me chamar pelo nome mesmo. -disse, com um sorriso.

— Dite, quando ela disse que é uma parte delicada, é porque é mesmo e...

— Carlo, que coisa, deixa de ser chato! -falou, emburrando lindamente. — Se você não quer que eu cuide de você, diz logo!

— Não é isso, é claro que eu quero que você cuide de mim! -disse, rápido, fazendo Tarja dar um risinho contido. — Só que...

— Só que o quê, raios! O que pode ser tão difícil! –Afrodite perguntou, com as mãos na cintura.

— Eu iria ajudá-lo a tomar um banho. –Tarja respondeu, calmamente.

Afrodite quase caiu para trás.

_"Banho? Eu mereço, céus...o que eu faço agora?"_, pensou, olhando para Carlo, que havia voltado suas atenções para uma revista que estava em cima da mesa. Tarja pegou a bolsa que havia trazido consigo e se precipitava para a saída quando olhou para o sueco, que ainda estava atônito.

— Tchau, senhor di Angelis. Nos vemos amanhã. Tchau, Afrodite! -Tarja falou, ainda segurando-se para não rir diante daquela cena.

— Tchau... -os dois homens falaram ao mesmo tempo, olhando-se logo em seguida. Afrodite foi o primeiro a desviar o olhar, corando ligeiramente.

— Eu...vou indo para o banheiro. Você me acompanha? -Carlo perguntou, fingindo inocência, olhando para Afrodite.

— É...bem, eu vou. Me dá só um minutinho, ok? -Afrodite respondeu, incerto, ajudando Carlo mais uma vez a levantar-se do sofá. Quando o italiano estava de pé e assegurou-o que não cairia, soltou-o, vendo caminhar pelo corredor.

— Estou te esperando! -Carlo resmungou, bem humorado, já entrando no banheiro e deixando a porta encostada.

_"Ai meu pai...o que eu faço agora?",_ Afrodite pensou.

# ------- #

— Acho que vou desistir de sair hoje... -Kanon disse, observando Julian se arrumando. Ele usava uma calça jeans preta e regata branca, os cabelos azuis soltos davam a ele uma imagem selvagem. E enlouquecia Kanon.

— Por que? -Julian perguntou, olhando pelo reflexo do espelho.

— Você está deliciosamente comestível e eu não quero que ninguém tenha o mesmo pensamento que eu estou tendo agora.

Julian começou a rir, jogando-se logo em seguida na cama, beijando o namorado, que estava vestido apenas com uma calça jeans. Sentiu as mãos ávidas de Kanon subirem por dentro de sua camiseta, tentando tirá-la. Foi nesse momento em que Julian se afastou, deixando o outro frustrado.

— Agora não, gatinho...quero me divertir hoje...mais tarde eu prometo que deixo você me amarrar. -Julian disse sorridente. Não esperava que aquela frase fosse causar o impacto que causou em Kanon. Os olhos azuis dele estreitaram, ganhando uma tonalidade mais escura. Sentiu-se ser puxado com força, os lábios de Kanon grudados em seu ouvido, os dentes dele mordendo-lhe o lóbulo com firmeza.

— Mal posso esperar. Aí...você não vai me escapar, príncipe dos mares... -e Kanon largou-o, levantando-se da cama, colocando uma blusa de botões preta que estava em cima de uma cadeira, sem ao menos olhar para trás novamente.

A noite prometia àqueles dois.

# ------------- #

— Oi priminha!

— Ah, corta essa, Rada...ou deveria chamá-lo de cunhadinho? –Pandora falou, abrindo a porta.

— Pandora... -Radamanthys corou e Pandora achou aquilo lindo. Nunca poderia imaginar que o "primo" poderia ficar sem graça diante de alguma coisa.

— Meu irmão pediu pra você entrar...já já ele desce.

— Sem problemas... -ele respondeu, seguindo a menina pela casa bem decorada e sentando-se junto dela no sofá. Conversavam amenidades quando ouviram alguém pigarrear atrás deles. Pandora foi a primeira a virar-se, ficando abobada com a visão de seu irmão. Radamanthys, logo em seguida levantou-se, mas ficou tonto. O perfume de Mime, aliado à roupa que ele estava vestindo, o deixaram ainda mais belo, se é que aquilo era possível.

— Vamos? -Mime perguntou, tentando não mostrar-se afetado diante de Radamanthys, que, de calça jeans rasgada estrategicamente nas coxas, regata verde escura e jaqueta branca, o estava enlouquecendo.

— É...vamos...você... -Radamanthys tropeçou nas palavras e Pandora deu um risinho, saindo discretamente da sala. Eles, mesmo com os olhos vidrados um no outro, ouviram a porta da frente bater ligeiramente.

Mime sorriu, quebrando o contato visual e dando as costas para Radamanthys, pensando em acompanhar sua irmã. Porém foi puxado pelo loiro e aterrissou em seus braços, sendo beijado com voracidade. As mãos do "primo" seguiram para suas nádegas, que foram apertadas da mesma maneira que Mime havia feito anteriormente com ele.

Soltaram-se instantes seguintes, os olhos dourados de Radamanthys adquirindo quase o mesmo tom dos olhos de Mime, como se aquilo fosse possível.

— Você está usando essa roupa pra me provocar...só pode ser...

— Isso te incomoda? -Mime perguntou, olhando para baixo, avaliando-se. Quando vestiu a calça de couro vinho, que apertava nos melhores lugares e a blusa justa e sem mangas preta, não esperava que fosse causar aquela reação no loiro. Depois do beijo, teve certeza de que foi uma escolha perfeita. Deveria agradecer à Pandora mais uma vez.

— De maneira alguma...posso dizer que estou... -Radamanthys disse, procurando uma palavra. —...deliciado com essa visão.

Mime corou, sorrindo em seguida. Pegou a mão de Radamanthys e caminharam até a porta.

— Pronto pra diversão? -ele perguntou, antes de saírem?

— Com você? Sempre... -Radamanthys respondeu, sorrindo logo em seguida.

# ---------- #

Suspirou.

Pegou roupas limpas, tentando ignorar o cheiro dele, que estava impregnando-as. Pegou uma toalha escura, sorrindo pelo bom gosto de Carlo. Balançou a cabeça e foi embora de lá sem notar o bem mais precioso para o italiano, que estava no armário, na sua frente.

Sua foto.

— Nossa, até que enfim! –Carlo comentou, erguendo a sobrancelha.

— Eu estava pegando suas coisas, ô apressado. -disse, indiferente, fechando a porta e depositando as roupas numa estante perto da banheira. — Bom, vamos lá, então? — Aproximou-se de Carlo, tentando não ficar nervoso.

— É, vamos. –respondeu, tentando não se afetar com seus pensamentos maliciosos. — Vamos lá pro bar depois?

— Eu queria ir... Você quer?

— Eu quero, sim. Sinto falta daquela bagunça. –disse, tranqüilo.

— Eu também. Então, vamos terminar logo, pra pegarmos um lugar legal por lá. –disse, só então percebendo como aquilo havia sido idiota. Levou as mãos para a camisa de botões do outro, sem notar que começava a despi-lo, sob o olhar desconfiado e surpreso dele.

— Dite... - Carlo falou, quando ele terminou de soltar os botões de sua blusa e tentava removê-la.

— Que é?

— Por que está tirando minha roupa?

Afrodite corou violentamente.

— Oras, vai tomar banho com ela!

— Não, quero dizer... Eu posso fazer isso e...

— Se fosse a Tarja, você deixaria. -foi a primeira desculpa que lhe veio à cabeça, então, usou-a. — Vamos, Carlo. -disse, desafivelando o cinto preto. O rapaz suspirou, ajudando-o a retirá-la. — Ó, a última parte, você tira. -disse, rindo, querendo fazer aquilo parecer a coisa mais simples de todas.

Surpreendeu-se quando Carlo colocou as mãos na borda de sua justa camisa preta e levou-a para cima.

— O que você tá fazendo! –perguntou, assustado.

— Ué... Você vai tomar banho de roupa?

— Eu NÃO vou tomar banho!

— Vai se encharcar. Nós vamos para o bar depois, esqueceu?

— Eu troco de roupa, ué. Além do mais... Já trouxe algumas roupas minhas pra cá. –ele disse, querendo qualquer coisa, menos estar tão próximo de Carlo. Não tinha certeza se conseguiria se controlar.

— Ah, deixa de frescura! -e puxou-o para perto, abrindo o zíper e o único botão da sua calça jeans despojada.

Afrodite não pôde deixar de se sentir inseguro quando, já quase completamente despido, teve sua mão tomada por Carlo, sendo levado em direção à banheira.

— Parece que você vai me dar banho, e não o contrário. -disse o rapaz, tentando fazer piada.

— Na verdade, essa é realmente uma boa idéia.

— CARLO!

— Estou brincando, estou brincando... -disse, apoiando-se na parede. Afrodite ajudou-o a entrar na banheira quase cheia e, envergonhado, virou-se para o outro lado, dando a desculpa de que iria procurar a espuma. Carlo deu de ombros e lançou fora a última peça quando ele se virou.

Sentou confortavelmente na enorme banheira, vendo Afrodite ainda de pé, com sua roupa de baixo vermelha.

— E isso aí? –ele perguntou, apontando para a boxer que o sueco usava. Teve uma vontade insana de arrancá-la com os dentes.

— Você está olhando.

— E...?

— Eu fico sem graça, seu tarado.

— Dite...

— Não me fale do passado, ok? -disse o sueco, com rapidez, prevendo o que Carlo diria. O italiano suspirou.

— Desculpe... -e virou o rosto para o lado. Aproveitando isso, Afrodite lançou a roupa para o lado e afundou, sentando-se na banheira.

— Ah, tudo bem. -para se livrar do clima pesado entre eles, Afrodite resolveu agir normalmente. — Hum, chega mais.

— O que é? -Carlo foi puxado. No instante seguinte, estava colocado cuidadosamente na frente de Afrodite, e seus cabelos estavam sendo lavados com carinho. De vez em quando, o sueco aproveitava para acariciar seu pescoço, disfarçadamente. Carlo não percebeu. — Vou acabar dormindo, Dite...

— Pode dormir, eu te acordo com água gelada depois. - Disse, lavando os fios azuis escuros com gentileza, deixando os dedos se perderem neles.

— Não faria essa maldade. Agora é sua vez, certo? –perguntou, quando percebeu que seus cabelos já estavam lavados.

— Heim?

Carlo puxou Afrodite, virando-o. Aplicou o mesmo tratamento no rapaz, que ronronou alguns segundos depois.

— Tá gostando?

— Adoro quando mexem no meu cabelo... -disse, os olhos fechados. Carlo colocou o rosto pra frente e, sem resistir, beijou-lhe a bochecha.

— Carlo... -Afrodite olhou-o, assustado, o rosto a pouquíssimos milímetros do outro.

E os lábios do italiano encontraram os seus, num pequeno selinho.

— Amigos também se beijam, sabia? -disse, sem parecer se afetar. Afrodite não disse nada, apenas rezou para que aquilo acabasse logo.

Carlo estava adorando. E sorria, mesmo sabendo que o outro não via seu sorriso. Afrodite estava tão... inocente? Assim ele pensava, sem saber do que estava passando na cabeça do rapaz à sua frente.

— Dite...?

— Sim?

Por favor? -estendeu uma esponja para Afrodite e virou de costas.

— Oh, meu Deus... -deu um sussurro inaudível, entendendo o que ele queria.

Teria de esfregar suas costas. Perfeita tortura...

# ------------- #

— Vai beber o que, bonitinha? -Shun perguntou, sorrindo magnificamente para a garota, que corou rapidamente.

— É...um suco de laranja. -Pandora respondeu, vendo o rapaz à sua frente sorrir mais uma vez.

— Puro ou com vodka?

— Puro.

— Já venho.

Shun saiu rapidamente de perto de Pandora, sentindo que a garota ainda o observava. Alcançou o bar, onde apenas Aioria e Milo atendiam aos pedidos.

— Suco de laranja. Virgem. -ele informou o pedido.

— Diz de novo. -Aioria estava surpreso. Era raro alguém fazer aquele tipo de pedido, especialmente em um bar.

— Suco de laranja, pra gracinha naquela mesa ali, ó! -Shun repetiu, indicando Pandora discretamente.

— É...pedido inusitado. Mas...ela é novata aqui, não é?

— Parece que sim. E ela não é a única, olha ali... -Shun agora apontava o homem que entrava no bar acompanhado de Mime.

— Noite agitada, cheia de virgens. -Hyoga comentou, aproximando-se dos dois.

— Notou o gostosão também, é? -Shun perguntou sorridente, olhando para o agora, namorado.

— Só tem um gostosão aqui e é você... -o loiro respondeu, passando a mão pela cintura do rapaz de cabelos verdes e puxando-o para perto de si.

— Argh...ninguém merece...vamos trabalhar...circulando, circulando! -Aioria fingiu importar-se com a demonstração gratuita de carinho entre os amigos.

— Babaca! -os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo, depois de apartarem de um singelo beijo.

# ------------ #

— Lindinha, posso falar com você?

— Ikki, quê diabos você está fazendo aqui? -June perguntou, assustada com a presença do namorado na porta do camarim.

— Falar com você antes do show. Posso?

— Claro! Shina já volto pra terminar seu cabelo.

Shina acenou com uma das mãos, preocupando-se então com a maquiagem que fazia. _"Esses dois vão aprontar, o Ikki tá muito quieto..."_, ela pensou enquanto passava um batom vermelho vivo.

— Ikki, você está esquisito. Aconteceu alguma coisa? -June perguntou, preocupada, olhando o namorado, que estava com as mãos dentro dos bolsos da calça preta, olhando para todos os lugares menos para ela.

— É...bom, eu queria te dar uma coisa. Não é lá grande coisa, quer dizer, é sim, mas...

— Ikki...

— Tudo bem, tudo bem! -ele disse, tirando uma das mãos do bolso, junto com uma caixinha preta, que estendeu a ela.

— O que...o que é isso?

— Não quero que pense que é imediato, mas gostaria que aceitasse.

June pegou a caixinha, incerta. Abriu-a lentamente enquanto ainda ouvia Ikki dizer coisas que ela não conseguia identificar. Estava por demais abismada com o anel que estava li dentro. Um fio simples, com uma pequena pedra rosada em formato de gota no meio.

— Isso é... -ela estava sem palavras.

— Uma aliança, sim. Era da minha mãe. É, eu sei que é precipitado...

— Você está me pedindo em casamento? -ela perguntou, interrompendo-o.

— Humm...noivado primeiro. Aceita?

Ikki quase parou no chão ao ser soterrado por June, que pulou em cima dele, beijando-o apaixonadamente. Ele sorriu diante daquilo. Parecia que era um sim a resposta dela.

# ---------- #

— Cunhada linda! -Kanon disse, correndo até o bar, encontrando Diana bebendo algo que parecia... — Mas bebendo água? Tá doente?

— Não, maninho, ela não está não...mas é melhor pegar leve.

— Pegar leve por quê? -Kanon perguntou, olhando-a novamente.

— Porque eu... -Diana ia dizendo, mas foi interrompida por Saga.

— Vejo que seguiu meus conselhos e foi atrás do seu tesouro... -ele comentou, olhando Julian, que conversava com Milo na outra extremidade do bar.

— É...ele veio pra ficar dessa vez. -Kanon disse, corando.

— Humm...será que estou sentindo cheiro de casamento no ar?

— Deixa de ser bobo, Saga...nós estamos felizes apenas com nosso grande romance. E falando em grande...porque eu acho que vocês dois estão me escondendo alguma coisa? Eu sou da família, mereço saber o que está acontecendo...

Diana olhou para Saga e ambos sorriram. Era impossível esconder alguma coisa de Kanon. Aliás, em breve seria impossível esconder o "segredinho" deles de qualquer freqüentador do Inferno. Ela aproximou-se do cunhado, sussurrando alguma coisa no ouvido dele.

— AHHHHHHHHHHHH...mentira! Precisamos comemorar! -Kanon disse, subindo no balcão. Ouviu vários aplausos e Saga escondeu-se rapidamente atrás de Diana, que somente ria.

— Fomos trocados...esse troço aí não é meu irmão não...

— Kanon, desça já daí! -era a voz de Julian que ecoava, forte, no bar. Ele puxou o namorado para o chão, diante de várias vaias. — Despudorado!

— Tenho uma notícia pra te contar! -Kanon disse, gritando.

— Pronto...em cinco minutos todo mundo vai estar sabendo... -Saga resmungou, olhando pra Diana, que ainda estava rindo daquilo tudo.

# ------------ #

Mentalmente transportou-se para outro lugar, um lugar onde não estava ali, dividindo uma banheira com Carlo, onde não sentia o calor da pele dele, assim como seu cheiro, que mesmo depois de toda aquela água, ainda exalava aquele perfume característico e inebriante dele. Sabia que se não fizesse aquilo não iria resistir, não que ele quisesse fazê-lo, mas as coisas estavam meio esquisitas desde que ele saíra de casa e oficialmente resolvera aceitar a oferta do italiano para morar com ele.

Esfregou as costas do outro com vigor, vendo os músculos relaxarem com seu toque. A água começava a ficar fria e ele estava se arrepiando, assim como Carlo, que, mesmo que Dite não pudesse ver, sorria ligeiramente com toda aquela atenção.

— Humm...como isso tá bom... -ele ouviu Carlo dizer.

— Vai acostumando muito não. Não pense que eu não te conheço... -Afrodite disse, em tom de piada.

— Como assim?

— Olha só, espertinho...você tá com essa perna machucada, mas você pode tomar banho sozinho...não pense que eu não sei que você só fez isso pra levar a Tarja pra banheira junto com você... -Afrodite continuava fingindo um sorriso, mas no fundo esperava que aquele não fosse o real motivo.

— Me pegou...chato! Eu gosto de ser mimado...e daí? -Carlo disse, virando-se para Afrodite, com um sorriso nos lábios. Mas ele logo ficou sério. — Mas tem uma coisa...

— O quê?

— Eu nunca pediria que ela viesse pra banheira comigo. Só fiz isso porque era com você... -ele murmurou, passando a mão pelos cabelos de Afrodite, que apenas fechou os olhos diante daquele toque tão suave.

_"Estou perdido, meu Deus..."_, ele pensou.

_Continua..._

_Bem, gente...esse capítulo já ta levando a fic pros acertos entre os casais, como já puderam notar. Contando, nem dá pra acreditar mas só faltam mais quatro ou cinco para dizermos **FIM**, mas isso é assunto pra uma outra hora. Esperamos sinceramente que gostem desse capítulo!_

_Comentários às reviews, no meu (Celly) livejournal, amanhã, sem falta! **Livejournal (ponto) com (barra) users (barra) mscellym**_


	40. Quase um Interlúdio

_**Notas das autoras:**_

_Agora que todo mundo vai mesmo querer nos matar, mas, please, gente o capítulo 41 é talvez o melhor capítulo de Inferno, então aguardem! Eu (Celly) juro que vou mexer no citado capítulo aí de cima o mais rápido que puder para poder postar no domingo, dia 07 de agosto._

_Como não poderia deixar de ser, um agradecimento mais que especial à todas que revisaram e que ainda estão aqui, nesses mais de nove meses dessa fic. **Chibiusa, Dark Wolf, Litha, Cardosinha, Pipe, Lyra, Kitsune Lina, Carola, Shinomu Faye, Arsinoe, Evil **e **Ophiuchus no Shaina** pelos comentários no capítulo 39. Sem comentários pra vocês, só podemos mesmo é agradecer muito e estender um tapete vermelho!_

_Até a próxima atualização!_

_Celly M. e Elfa Ju_

_No capítulo anterior..._

— _Eu nunca pediria que ela viesse pra banheira comigo. Só fiz isso porque era com você... -ele murmurou, passando a mão pelos cabelos de Afrodite, que apenas fechou os olhos diante daquele toque tão suave._

_"Estou perdido, meu Deus...", ele pensou._

**Capítulo 40: Quase Um Interlúdio**

****

— Dite... -murmurou Carlo, sedutoramente, deixando a mão deslizar, do cabelo para o braço do sueco, acariciando-o delicadamente. Subiu, alcançando, então, as bochechas coradas de leve, e os lábios cor-de-rosa.

—...S...Sim...? -gaguejou, abrindo os olhos com lentidão, como se não quisesse encará-lo tão cedo.

— Você é lindo... sabia? -falou, com os olhos cheios de ternura, e a voz carregada de sensualidade. Reparou com uma certa felicidade em como o outro ruborizava com um simples elogio.

— Bem...eu... -Afrodite tentou achar palavras, mas a aproximação repentina de Carlo havia tirado dele qualquer pensamento.

— Dite... -murmurou, aproximando-se dele, olhando fixamente as orbes azuis assustadas. O rapaz, chocado e desesperado, apenas preocupou-se em recuar, tateando a banheira enquanto deslizava para trás, fugindo da tentação que era Carlo por inteiro.

Carlo sorriu quando viu Dite encurralado. Para o inferno a segurança e a amizade; estar com Afrodite em uma banheira era demais para ele. E pensou que se o outro havia concordado, era porque provavelmente deveria estar tão interessado quanto ele.

Aproximou-se do sueco, movendo os lábios para seu pescoço. Tocou-o e pôde senti-lo engolir em seco. Afrodite ainda resistia quando Carlo ergueu o rosto para beijar-lhe o queixo demoradamente.

Com carinho, mordiscou-o, sentindo que Afrodite estava prestes a lançar fora qualquer resistência. Preparou-se para beijá-lo na boca.

Afrodite precisava escapar, senão... Não queria nem saber o quê iria acontecer, as coisas não podiam se consumar daquele jeito. Tateou a bancada que ficava ali perto e puxou uma toalha. Empurrou Carlo com uma das mãos, fazendo-o escorregar para trás. Com rapidez, amarrou a toalha na cintura e pulou de dentro da banheira, respingando água por todo o lado.

— Nossa, já viu a hora? Tá tarde, temos que ir para o bar. –comentou, tentando parecer convincente, ignorando o que quase havia acontecido. Não fitava o italiano, não sabia como agir caso o fizesse. — Vou me arrumar. –completou, saindo do banheiro em alta velocidade.

— Dite... Por quê foge de mim? -murmurou Carlo, arrependido.

Afrodite, por sua vez, correu até o quarto do italiano. Permaneceu estático por vários minutos, trancado, as costas apoiadas na porta. Deixou o corpo deslizar para o chão, enquanto ainda tentava normalizar a respiração descompassada.

— Meu Deus... -murmurou para si mesmo, os acontecimentos no banheiro fazendo sentido pouco a pouco. Carlo havia tentado seduzi-lo. — Eu não vou agüentar...

Ergueu-se lentamente e caminhou até a cama. Suas pernas ainda pareciam não querer aceitar seu comando, chegando até a bambear algumas vezes. Pegou a mala que estava no chão, procurando, finalmente as roupas que havia escolhido para usar naquela noite. Como quarto de hóspedes da casa de Carlo estava cheio de quinquilharias, o sueco iria dividir o quarto principal com o outro. O italiano afirmara que não havia problema nenhum de ambos dormirem juntos. Afrodite estremeceu com aquela perspectiva.

Para sua sorte e azar de Carlo, havia um sofá-cama no quarto dele. Afrodite poderia dormir nele enquanto não arrumavam o outro quarto. Qualquer coisa, era só uma desculpa.

Deu um suspiro, resolvendo não pensar mais naquilo. Chegou a conclusão que se o fizesse, iria enlouquecer. Balançou a cabeça, tratando de se vestir de uma vez.

— Dite? –a voz do italiano lhe fez parar de respirar. Ouviu duas batidas incertas na porta.

— Já vou... –respondeu, fechado o zíper da calça de couro preta. Levantou-se colocando uma blusa sem mangas, por fim. Caminhou até a porta, abrindo-a lentamente. — Oi... Desculpa, tava me arrumando.

— Ah, tudo bem... –Carlo respondeu, reparando no visual do sueco, mas não falando mais nada após o incidente no banheiro. — Vou trocar de roupa rápido e já saímos.

Afrodite balançou a cabeça, pegando os sapatos pretos que estavam no chão e saiu do quarto, não dispensando muitos olhares na direção de Carlo, que, frustrado, bateu a porta, odiando-se por ter quebrado o clima de amizade que eles haviam criado. Mas não podia se culpar, o sueco o tentava e ele simplesmente não conseguia se controlar.

Alguns minutos depois, Carlo saiu do quarto, encontrando Afrodite folheando uma revista displicentemente na sala, enrolando a ponta dos cabelos com os dedos. Sorriu por um segundo, apreciando a cena. Balançou a cabeça, sabendo que se desse mais um dos seus ataques de babação pelo outro, não conseguiriam sair dali naquela noite.

— Vamos? –perguntou, fazendo com que Afrodite desse um pulinho meio assustado, mas logo se controlasse. Os dois pares de olhos azuis se cruzaram por um momento, até que o sueco levantou-se, puxando Carlo pela mão.

"_É, as coisas podem ficar bem. E vão"_, Carlo pensou, enquanto saíam da casa.

# ---------- #

— Juuu...

— Que você quer? –Julian perguntou, levantando uma das sobrancelhas, ainda indignado.

— Tá chateado comigo? –Kanon devolveu a pergunta, fazendo biquinho, em uma voz quase infantil.

— SIM.

— Por quê?

— Ainda pergunta? Você ficou se mostrando pra esse bando de tarados... –apontou a sua volta, algumas pessoas que passavam pelos dois, despejavam olhares na direção de Kanon, fazendo com que Julian ficasse vermelho de raiva.

— Eu não estava me mostrando... estava comemorando! –justificou-se, bebendo um gole do Martini.

— Comemorando? Sei...isso mudou de nome agora?

— Ai que audácia! Eu posso provar!

— Duvido.

Kanon puxou Julian para perto de si, quase derrubando-o do banquinho do bar e falou algumas coisas em seu ouvido. Os olhos do rapaz se arregalavam lentamente à medida que a notícia ia sendo contada.

— Sério? –Julian falou, por fim, não acreditando no que havia ouvido.

— SÉRIO!

— Mas isso é maravilhoso! –gritou, levantando-se do banquinho, com a garrafa de cerveja na mão, em modo de comemoração.

— Viu, Julian? Eu não estava me exibindo... –disse, mortificado, olhando para o próprio copo, brincando com a cereja.

— Ohhh, desculpe, K... -falou, aproximando-se e colando seus lábios nos dele. Kanon riu-se, deslizando a mão para a cintura dele.

— Se esse for o pedido de desculpas, tudo bem...-disse, voltando a beijar o namorado.

# ------- #

— Chegamos. -Afrodite anunciou, fechando sua porta e correndo para abrir a porta de Carlo.

Estavam em um pesado silêncio desde que saíram da casa do italiano, trocando apenas palavras sem muita importância, Afrodite mais do que concentrado na estrada, com medo de que acontecesse qualquer coisa com o carro de Carlo e este apenas pensando como fazer com que a camada de gelo, prestes a quebrar, que se formara embaixo dos pés de ambos, sumisse.

— Dite... –Carlo começou, quando ambos já se encontravam prontos para entrar no bar.

Afrodite engoliu em seco, sabendo que o italiano iria lhe falar alguma coisa. Estava querendo evitar algo que os constrangesse ainda mais. Nem ele mesmo sabia bem ao certo porque evitava a aproximação de Carlo.

— Sim? –perguntou, incerto, vendo a mesma incerteza nos olhos do homem à sua frente.

— Desculpe por hoje. –ele disse, sinceramente.

Afrodite não soube o que dizer. Apenas sorriu, colocando as mãos dentro dos bolsos da calça, dando de ombros.

— Bem, eu vou colocar a culpa nos remédios que você tá tomando, então tudo bem. –respondeu, segurando, por fim, Carlo pelo braço, caminhando com ele até à entrada do bar, onde um sorridente Aldebaran os esperava.

— Que bom, odiaria viver brigado com você.

— Nenhuma chance disso acontecer, Cacá. -Afrodite disse, em tom divertido.

— Por favor, esse apelido não! -Carlo disse, caindo na gargalhada, acompanhado pelo sueco.

Finalmente o gelo havia derretido. E eles podiam seguir suas vidas. Por hora.

# ------- #

— Oi, meninas...

— Nossa, que animação, Di... -Shina disse, ajeitando os cabelos, cheios de trancinhas feitas por June.

— Não estou me sentindo muito bem.

— Mas o que aconteceu? -Marin perguntou, deixando a revista que lia de lado por alguns minutos.

— Nada que precisem se preocupar. Dite me ligou, dizendo que vem aqui hoje, então vamos acertar a dança, como o combinado.

— Ué, pensei que ele estivesse cuidando do Carlo.

— Ele está, June. Mas acredito que Carlo não vai criar problemas. -Diana disse com um sorriso nos lábios.

— Até porque ninguém resiste a uma dança do Dite. -Marin comentou e as três outras mulheres riram, concordando com a ruiva.

— Ah...aí está você! Saio por alguns minutos e você desaparece! -Saga disse, entrando no camarim, interrompendo a conversa. delas.

— Credo, Saga...só estava resolvendo um assunto com as meninas.

— Trabalho, trabalho, trabalho...já disse que você deve dar um tempo. Agora vemcomigo, anda... -ele disse, levantando a mulher da cadeira e pegando-a nos braços, que não reclamou.

— Depois eu volto, meninas! -Diana disse, olhando para as garotas que divertiam-se com aquela cena.

— Volta nada, sua folgada! -Saga falou, tentando fechar a porta logo em seguida, mas falhando.

A cada dia que passava, os donos de Inferno estavam mais estranhos. Diana cada vez mais misteriosa, quase enlouquecendo com Saga e Carlo, bem, aquele parecia só querer saber de Afrodite desde que o sueco aparecera para trabalhar por lá.

As meninas até que gostavam de toda aquela agitação, acompanhavam cada briga, cada dia, como se tudo fosse uma novela e elas, espectadoras privilegiadas.

# --------- #

— Maninha...vai dançar não? -Mime perguntou, sentando-se ao lado da irmã e tomando de uma só vez a cerveja que estava em cima da mesa.

— Por enquanto não. Estou observando o ambiente primeiro.

Radamanthys aproximou-se dos dois, levantando o ruivo da cadeira e sentando-se, colocando o rapaz em seu colo. Mime apenas riu daquela atitude do namorado.

— Pandorinha, você precisa se divertir. Pelo jeito esse lugar é bem animado mesmo.

— Você tá adorando se mostrar, não é? -Mime perguntou, rebolando no colo do loiro, que suspirou profundamente, descendo as mãos para as coxas do ruivo.

— Só um pouquinho, mas está sendo divertido, não está? -Radamanthys falou, beijando a ponta da orelha de Mime, que se arrepiou.

— Vocês são impossíveis, rapazes... -a morena disse, sorridente, virando os olhos. Estava feliz por ver o irmão finalmente com alguém que sempre quis estar.

— Ah, Pand...divirta-se, enlouqueça! Tem um bando de homens por aí, dando sopa, olha só! -Mime disse, olhando à sua volta no exato instante que Afrodite entrava no bar com Carlo à tira colo. Ele sorriu, gostara de ver seu amigo com o objeto de desejo, fazia tanto tempo que não se viam, tinha vontade de contar tudo o que estava acontecendo em sua vida, como tudo mudara. Pra melhor é claro! — Um minuto, eu já volto! -ele disse, saindo da mesa, deixando Radamanthys e Pandora acompanhando-o apenas com os olhos.

— Aonde ele foi? -o loiro perguntou, recebendo de Pandora um balançar de ombros.

Carlo percebeu quando Mime fez sua descida pelas escadas que levavam à pista de dança. Não suportava o ruivo, especialmente depois de toda a confusão com Afrodite. Pediu mentalmente para que ele não estivesse vindo em sua direção, mas não o teve atendido quando viu Afrodite soltar de seu braço e pular no pescoço do outro.

— Mi! Quanto tempo! Como você tá lindo, rapaz! -Afrodite disse, passando a mão discretamente pela bunda do ruivo que caiu na gargalhada.

— Ai, Afrodite, você não presta mesmo! Oi, Carlo... -Mime cumprimentou, respeitosamente o italiano, que grunhiu algo como _"Vou falar com Diana"_ e saiu de perto deles.

— Mas me conta...o quê tá fazendo aqui? Você está brilhando, tá feliz...me conte... -o sueco disse, aproximando-se do bar. Percebeu que Milo estava trabalhando com Kamus e não perdeu a oportunidade de fazer piada. — Qual é, francês...já prendeu a esposa perto de você, é?

— Vai pro inferno, Dite! -Milo respondeu pelo namorado, dando careta para o amigo, que começou a rir.

— Na verdade eu não estou sozinho... -Mime disse, corando levemente.

— O quê quer dizer? -Afrodite perguntou, os olhinhos azuis brilhando de curiosidade.

Mime apontou na direção da mesa onde Pandora e Radamanthys estavam sentados minutos atrás, mas não os viu. Procurou pela pista de dança, mas eles também não estavam dançando. Foi só quando pensou em virar-se para trás que sentiu a mão do namorado segurá-lo possessivamente pelo pescoço. Ele riu e Afrodite ficou chocado, tanto com a atitude, quanto à beleza do rapaz.

— Esse é o Rada... -Mime falou, olhando para cima, encarando os olhos dourados do outro.

— Oh, o famoso Radamanthys! Muito prazer! -Afrodite falou, olhando para o loiro e para Mime logo em seguida. — Finalmente você fisgou o homem, hein?

— Ele é... -Radamanthys começou.

— Um grande amigo. Me ouviu nas horas necessárias.

— Prazer, Afrodite. –o loiro disse, percebendo a nítida amizade entre os dois. E a pontada de ciúme que sentira já havia desaparecido.

— Dite, pode me chamar assim.

— Dite então...

— E o seu italiano...eu vi que vocês entraram juntos... -Mime falou, puxando assunto com o sueco.

— Nem te conto...a história é longa... -Afrodite respondeu, jogando os cabelos para trás, num gesto delicado.

— Conta sim...vamos lá pra nossa mesa... -Mime disse, puxando o sueco por uma das mãos e o namorado pela outra.

— Disseram que o show vai começar daqui a pouco...

Afrodite consultou o relógio e concordou. Era bom ver a dança de longe, antes que se empolgasse demais e resolvesse se juntar às meninas. Mentalmente anotou que precisava falar com elas sobre uma apresentação distinta.

Sentaram-se quando as luzes diminuíram. Kamus, com o megafone, como sempre anunciou a entrada das três dançarinas, que começaram a dançar, naquela sensualidade e vigor característicos.

— Onde está Pandora? -Mime perguntou.

— Quem é Pandora? -Afrodite também perguntou.

— Da última vez, ela tinha ido comigo até o bar. -Radamanthys disse, procurando pela "cunhada" no meio de vários homens que se acotovelavam no bar, tentando ter uma visão melhor das dançarinas.

— Quem é Pandora? -Afrodite repetiu a pergunta.

— Minha irmã. -Mime disse, olhando também para o bar.

Afrodite acompanhou os olhares dos dois, mas levantou-se, sabia bem como funcionava em noite de dança, era caótico. Viu Shina, autoritária como sempre tomar o megafone das mãos de Kamus, no exato instante que Milo colocava uma belíssima garota de cabelos negros em cima do balcão.

— Hoje a noite é dos clientes do sexo feminino...vamos agitar com as lindas mulheres da casa! Qual o seu nome, gracinha? -Shina perguntou, esticando o megafone para a garota, que não sabia o que fazer.

— Pan...Pandora... -ela disse, em voz fraca.

— Pandora! -Mime e Radamanthys falaram ao mesmo tempo e Afrodite apenas riu.

— Pandora! Vamos, garota! Dance com a gente! -June disse, encorajando a garota, que começava a dançar, timidamente.

— Acho que vai precisar disso...tome de uma só vez. -Marin falou, esticando um copo tequila pra ela.

— Parece que o bar vai ter uma nova contratada... -Afrodite comentou, em voz baixa, para si mesmo, encostando-se na cadeira e vendo o show começar.

# -------- #

— Carlo di Angelis...o senhor por aqui! -Diana disse, servindo-se de um copo de suco, da jarra que estava em cima da mesa do escritório. — Mas não deveria estar em casa descansando?

— Dite quis vir pra cá... -ele disse, sem cerimônias, sentando-se no sofá. Reparou que Diana estava com uma cara diferente, mas não falou nada.

— E por que você não o convenceu com seu charme italiano de ficar dentro de casa, confortavelmente na sua cama? -Saga perguntou, saindo do banheiro.

— Você é tão ridículo...mas eu até pensei nisso, mas acho que fui depressa demais ao pote... –comentou, virando os olhos em um primeiro momento e logo em seguida lembrando-se do que havia acontecido na banheira.

— Como assim? -Saga perguntou.

— Falando em pote...Saguinha, tô com vontade de comer mais daquele sorvete de pistache... -Diana falou, olhando para o marido.

— Pistache? Mas você é alérgica a pistache... -Carlo comentou, arrancando aprovação de Diana.

— Mas eu quero assim mesmo! -ela disse, apontando para o frigobar. Saga balançou a cabeça, mas fez o que a mulher pediu.

— Di...o quê tá acontecendo com você? -Carlo perguntou, enquanto via Diana tirar uma enorme colherada do sorvete e comê-lo como se fosse a coisa mais gostosa do mundo.

— Nada...o quê te parece?

— Que você enlouqueceu...

— Pééé -ela disse, imitando uma sirene. — Resposta errada...eu não enlouqueci. Eu apenas estou com um leve desejo de comer coisas diferentes... –completou, com um sorriso.

— Falando desse jeito você parece até que está... -Carlo começou a falar, mas parou no meio da frase. — Você...

— Sim...não é lindo? –Diana falou, os olhos brilhando, o rosto todo se iluminando.

Carlo levantou-se do sofá e caminhou até a amiga, beijando-a no rosto, um enorme sorriso nos lábios. Saga foi o próximo alvo de seu carinho, mas ele preferiu apenas abraçá-lo. Aquilo estava perfeito demais para os amigos e ele sentiu-se muito feliz. _"Agora é a minha vez..."_, ele pensou, as idéias vagando até um belo sueco de cabelos e olhos azuis.

# ---------- #

— Anjinho! Anjinho! -os clientes mais próximos do bar gritavam, enquanto Pandora dançava entre Marin e June. Depois do choque inicial, ela começou a acompanhá-las, a coreografia mostrando-se extremamente simples. Parecia natural à ela dançar daquele jeito.

— Eu vou lá! Onde já se viu? -Mime disse, levantando-se, mas foi seguro por Afrodite e Radamanthys.

— Deixa ela dançar, Mi...ela está se divertindo. -Afrodite disse, reparando que a menina realmente combinava com as outras três no balcão.

— Mas eu não, droga! -o ruivo falou, contrariado, percebendo que a irmã tirava a jaqueta jeans e ficava somente com o vestido preto discreto que usava e lhe modelava tão bem o corpo.

— Ah, ela parece gostar mesmo...deixa ela se divertir, pelo menos ela encontrou alguma coisa que gosta...

— Até você, Rada? Seu traidor! -Mime replicou, emburrado, arrancando sorrisos dos dois outros.

Mime continuava observando a irmã dançar, tão bela e sensual, mas sem ser vulgar. A aura de mistério que a envolvia parecia agradar a todos e ele pegou-se agora admirando o que ela estava fazendo. Encostou-se na cadeira e apenas observou-a concluir sua performance.

— Menina...você dança mesmo! Parece que é outra pessoa! -Marin comentou, enquanto acertava o tempo de um passo com Pandora, que apenas sorriu.

— Vocês disseram pra dançar, estou dançando! -ela comentou, olhando para Shina de relance, vendo que a garota começava uma dança mais sensual. — Devemos segui-la?

— Claro...topa? -June perguntou.

— Tô dentro!

As quatro dançaram juntas, arrancando supiros e gritos apaixonados dos clientes mais próximos. A música finalizou maravilhosamente e os aplausos só foram provas concretas de que Pandora havia se saído bem. As três garotas começaram a descer do balcão, pulando, como sempre faziam, mas Pandora estava insegura. Até que uma voz firme e uma mão amigável precipitou-se para cima, na sua direção.

— Deixe-me ajudá-la.

Viu-se presa em um belíssimo par de olhos azuis. O homem tinha cabelos cacheados num tom translúcido de castanho claro, que ela não conseguia definir muito bem, mas achava perfeito. Ele pegou-a no colo delicadamente e ela sentiu o perfume conhecido e caro que ele usava. Mais um ponto positivo.

— Obrigada... -ela disse, já no chão, mas ainda olhando-o.

— Não foi nada. Aceita uma bebida?

— Um suco, obrigada.

O rapaz sorriu, fazendo o pedido à Kamus, que atendeu prontamente, como se já o conhecesse há algum tempo.

— Pandora, não é mesmo? -ele perguntou, olhando-a novamente, agora com um sorriso. -Você foi muito bem para uma primeira apresentação.

— Você parece saber muito sobre mim. Mas eu não sei absolutamente nada de você. Qual o seu nome?

O rapaz sorriu mais abertamente diante da resposta daquela garota tão fascinante. _"E ela não é como as outras"_, ele pensou.

— Me chamo Siegfried.

_Continua..._

_Sim! Nós sabemos que os casais são cada vez mais improváveis, mas não se esqueçam que estamos em um universo alternativo, então escolhemos aleatoriamente os personagens. Mais uma vez, não nos matem pela falta de **ação **nesse capítulo. O próximo promete, garantimos! _

_Ah, mais uma coisa...quem acha que o Dite merece umas porradas por se fazer de difícil, levante a mão! Sim, nós também estamos assim, mas tudo tem um propósito...um tão lindo que nem contamos...claro! Aguardem a atualização! _

_Beijoquinhas a todos que acompanham!_


	41. I Belong To You

_**Notas das autoras:**_

_Finalmente chegou, pessoal! Estamos realmente felizes por poder postar esse capítulo e fazer a felicidade de muita gente. Capítulo cheio de açúcar, então, aos desavisados de plantão, lá vamos nós. _

_Esperamos realmente que vocês gostem... eu (Celly) particularmente adorei a música escolhida e não vou falar mais nada pra não estragar a surpresa!_

_Mais uma vez, agradecimentos a quem ainda acompanha a fic e deixa ou não seus comentários, em especial à **Elektra666, Chibiusa, Sini, Pipe, Litha, Kitsune, Arsínoe, Kamis, Faye, Mila, Carola e Gizinha** pelo apoio de sempre e as reviews cada vez mais engraçadas. E à **Nathy**, que, via MSN, disse que estava finalmente lendo! Obrigada, querida!_

_Prometido e cumprido! Capítulo 41 no dia 07 de agosto._

_Boa leitura!_

_Até a próxima atualização!_

_Celly M. e Elfa Ju_

* * *

**_Capítulo 41 – I Belong To You_**

**__**

Os dias se passaram depressa.

Pandora acabou sendo mesmo chamada para trabalhar no bar, junto com seu namorado, Siegfried (Começaram a namorar em tempo recorde, como disse Mime). As meninas realmente fizeram uma coreografia 'à lá Moulin Rouge', mas Afrodite pediu para não participar, porque queria apresentar um solo, no dia da festa de um ano de trabalho dele no bar.

Ninguém entendia o porquê de ele querer fazer aquilo, já que nunca quisera fazer solos, embora diversas pessoas já o tivessem pedido. E o pior de tudo é que, quando lhe perguntavam sobre isso, ele sempre abria um sorriso misterioso e lhes respondia a mesma coisa: _"Surpresa."_

Enfim, o esperado dia da festa chegou, tanto para Afrodite, quanto para as pessoas agoniadas com tanto mistério.

— Por que tão afoito? –Carlo perguntou, deitado na cama de Afrodite, reparando em como o afoito sueco caminhava de um lado para o outro, sem saber o que fazer. —

— É hoje... –respondeu, sem muitos rodeios, não sabendo também o que falar a mais.

— A festa? Eu sei. –todos no maldito bar pareciam falar daquela festa por semanas.

— Não é isso... Eu tenho um solo hoje. –Afrodite comentou, virando-se para o italiano.

— Ah, é? E como eu não sabia disso? –perguntou, indignado, sentando-se na cama. Detestava quando era o último a saber das coisas.

— Eu pedi para guardarem segredo. –respondeu, tirando a camisa, sem cerimônias. Escolheu uma blusa de botões azul escura, a preferida de Carlo.

— Por...? -perguntou, hipnotizado pelo físico do rapaz, que ele não cansava de admirar.

— Porque eu quis, ué. -deu de ombros, rindo. Trocou a calça de moletom por outra, justérrima, preta.

— Eu vou te agarrar se você continuar tirando a roupa na minha frente. –disse, brincalhão, mostrando bem como estavam as coisas entre os dois.

Afrodite começou a rir, calçando os sapatos, por fim e caminhando até o espelho, penteando suas longas madeixas.

— Não se preocupe, já terminei.

Carlo suspirou, se levantando. Passou pelo sueco, puxando a ponta dos cabelos dele, em uma brincadeira que sempre faziam. Saiu do quarto e Afrodite pôde ouvir a porta batendo suavemente.

Já dentro do cômodo, Carlo olhava o closet, sem saber o que escolher ao certo. Afrodite iria fazer uma apresentação especial, então, ele teria de estar especial. Por fim, escolheu um terno preto, de risca de giz, muitíssimo bonito.

— Ei, vê se não demora muito. Eu quero estar lá em quarenta minutos! -Afrodite berrou, quando Carlo trancou a porta do banheiro.

— Vou pensar no seu caso, diva! –gritou lá de dentro. Afrodite balançou a cabeça, em desaprovação, mas sorriu com aquele comentário. A rotina entre eles já estava estabelecida e era apenas aquilo o que eram: bons amigos.

Afrodite não se conformava com aquilo mas, ao pentear os cabelos, chegou a uma conclusão, mais do que óbvia.

— Sim, podemos ser mais que isso. Só espero que quando isso aconteça, não seja tarde demais. –disse, fitando-se mais uma vez. — Vamos ser felizes.

# --------- #

— Olá, Di!

— Oi, Dite... Preparado para a apresentação, de hoje? –Diana perguntou, sorridente.

— Eu sempre estou preparado, linda! –respondeu, beijando o rosto da ruiva com carinho.

— Ei, ela sabe? –Carlo perguntou, mais uma vez não conseguindo esconder a indignação.

— Ela NÃO sabe, Carlo... Ninguém sabe, além de mim! -disse, dando uma risada maléfica.

— Salut. -olharam para Milo e Kamus, que chegavam de mãos dadas. Como sempre. Até nos cumprimentos, o grego começava a falar como o francês por diversas vezes.

— Salut pra vocês também. –Afrodite respondeu, com um sorriso. — Cada dia mais fortes, hein?

— Claro. -disse Milo, abraçando Kamus de lado. — Ele é um cabeça dura... Mas eu o amo muito mesmo. –o grego disse e os presentes podiam jurar que Kamus enrubescera ligeiramente.

— Ele quer dizer que ele é um cabeça dura, mas eu o amo muito. –Kamus falou, recuperando-se rapidamente, fazendo Milo olhá-lo, incrédulo.

— Será que você pode parar de corrigir minhas frases?

— Não, é divertido. –disse, beijando a ponta do nariz de Milo.

— É chato. E você corta meu barato.

— Aff, Milo... Cala a boca. –Afrodite falou, por fim, dando fim àquela 'discussão'. Sabia muito bem que o amigo adorava provocar briguinhas com o namorado para depois poderem fazer as pazes da maneira mais louca possível.

— Eita, e olha que nem são casados ainda... -Diana disse, com um risinho maroto. Milo e Kamus se entreolharam.

— Ei, sabe que é uma boa idéia? –Milo disse, os olhinhos azuis brilhando.

— Aff, Diana, por quê você foi falar nisso, hein? - Kamus disse, virando os olhos. Pegou Milo e arrastou-o pela gola da camisa, enquanto o mesmo esperneava.

— Não têm jeito mesmo esses dois. Mas são lindos...-Afrodite disse, virando os olhos.

— Olá! -Pandora se aproximou, com um sorriso.

— Oi, Pand... Tudo bem? –Diana sorriu, apoiando-se no balcão.

— É, tudo... -disse, um pouco envergonhada. — Só estou com um probleminha...

— Qual?

A garota então mostrou o minúsculo short preto, vestimenta da apresentação da noite.

— Elas querem que eu vista... isso.

— Ah... Algum problema? –Diana perguntou. As meninas ali já haviam vestido coisas bem menores que aqueles shorts, especialmente Shina.

— ALGUM PROBLEMA! ELA NÃO VAI VESTIR ISSO!

Olharam para a porta. Um Mime, com um rosto tão vermelho quanto seus cabelos, estava em posição de ataque. Radamanthys estava do lado, com uma expressão estranha. Um misto de comédia e seriedade.

— Ahn... Ele também é outro problema... –disse, apontando para o irmão.

— Ela já é maior de idade, Mime. -Afrodite disse, sentando-se no balcão.

— E daí? Ela é mais nova do que eu! Eu não posso permitir que...

— Mime, meu querido... -Radamanthys puxou-o para o outro lado.

— Outro casal feliz. -Diana disse, virando os olhos. — SAGAAAAAAA!

— Ai, meu Deus... -Saga se aproximou, já sabendo o que viria. — O quê foi, agora?

— Quero banana com marshmallow... -ela disse, e ele deu um tapa na testa.

— Lá vou eu de novo... -e virou-se para o outro lado, com um suspiro.

— A culpa é sua. -ela disse, fazendo bico. Ele apenas riu, saindo.

— Di, isso tá estranho. -Afrodite falou, coçando a cabeça.

— Eu sei... Não me culpe. -respondeu, acariciando a barriga, com um sorrisinho sacana nos lábios. — Vou lá pro meu escritório... Qualquer coisa, é só me procurar.

— Tá, obrigado... -Afrodite falou, com um suspiro. — Começou a chegar gente... –ele comentou, mais para si mesmo do que para Carlo, que estava estranhamente calado, apenas observando a interação entre o pessoal do bar.

— É... Eu vou ficar aqui por perto, quero ter uma visão privilegiada do seu solo. –disse, fazendo o sueco corar. Se o italiano soubesse o que ele estava preparando...

— Ah, é? Que gentil, obrigado. -falou, maroto, beijando a ponta do nariz do outro. — Vou ao camarim! Já volto!

_**Mais tarde...**_

****

— Há alguns anos, mais precisamente quase três, essas portas foram abertas pela primeira vez. Centenas de pessoas nesse meio tempo adentraram por elas, fascinados, apaixonados. Hoje, uma pessoa especial faz um ano de casa e como reza a tradição, ela fará o solo principal da noite. –Kamus começou, solenemente, lendo um papelzinho que Diana havia escrito, anteriormente. — Mas primeiro, nossas meninas prepararam uma coreografia especial, para apresentarem a vocês. Depois disso, o solo.

Kamus esperou alguns segundos para que os clientes do bar se acalmassem, seus barulhos muitas vezes eram ensurdecedores e ele sorriu quando tudo acalmou um pouquinho. Mais uma vez com o megafone, ele anunciou a tão característica frase:

— SE OS ANJOS OU DEMÔNIOS ESTÃO NA CASA, APAREÇAM!

Fumaça e luzes coloridas espalharam-se pelo local. A música conhecida começou e as meninas se aproximaram, todas vestidas com suas roupas sensuais, mas nada vulgares. Os gritos, os assovios e os aplausos foram ensurdecedores, como sempre.

— HEI, SISTA! -berrou Shina, de um dos cantos.

— Menos, Shina, menos... –Marin falou, balançando a cabeça, do lado dela.

— Ah, foi mal... -disse, com um sorriso amarelo.

Começaram a dançar, num ritmo frenético e sensual, enlouquecendo as pessoas ali presentes. Os gestos eram compassados, perfeitos, sincronizados. E todos eles adaptavam-se perfeitamente em todas elas.

— LINDAS! GOSTOSAS! –Afrodite berrava, do outro lado do balcão, perto da entrada que levava aos camarins, dando apoio à elas. — PERFEITAAAAS! CASEM COMIGOOO!

— Ele é um amor, não é? -Pandora perguntou, olhando para o sueco, tentando não pensar muito na roupa que vestia.

— Ele é um doce. –June respondeu, descendo até o chão, arrancando mais gritos de um dos homens mais próximos ao balcão. — Pena que só o Carlo não notou isso ainda.

— Hein? –perguntou, parando por alguns segundos de dançar. Havia percebido que não sabia de tudo o que acontecia no bar.

— Ah, deixa pra lá... Continua dançando! -disse, aumentando a freqüência dos movimentos.

Fizeram um trenzinho em cima do balcão, com Marin puxando a fila. Elas rebolavam, segurando uma na cintura da outra, em movimentos sensuais. Shina, que fechava a fila foi a primeira a soltar-se e partir para uma dança sozinha. Pandora veio em seguida e a novidade da nova contratada logo chamou a atenção dos clientes. Ela era a mais aplaudida, para desespero de Mime, que procurava Siegfried e, quando o encontrou, constatou que o namorado da irmã adorava vê-la fazendo sucesso. _"Estou perdido nessa..."_, ele pensou, ainda abraçado à Radamanthys.

Afrodite sorriu vendo mais um pouquinho da dança das meninas, mas resolveu voltar ao camarim. Estava por demais nervoso e tudo tinha que sair perfeitamente como ele imaginara. Retocou mais uma vez a maquiagem leve, penteou os cabelos, revisou os passos mentalmente. Não percebeu que alguém o havia seguido, só constatando o fato quando essa pessoa começou a massagear seus ombros.

— Quanto tempo que eu não faço isso, não é mesmo?

— Com certeza... -Afrodite virou-se na cadeira, inspecionando o sorriso de felicidade estampado no rosto de Milo. Desde que ele havia se mudado para a casa de Kamus, quase não se viam.

— Nervoso por hoje?

— Nem te conto o quanto... –respondeu, desviando o olhar do amigo.

— É...um ano aqui. Tudo passou tão rápido. Ainda lembro quando você entrou todo incerto pela porta principal. Seu primeiro solo, também estaria nervoso.

— Não estou nervoso pelo solo, Mi...

— Ué, por que então? -o grego perguntou, coçando a cabeça, sentando-se ao lado de Afrodite.

— Resolvi fazer uma coisa. Uma cartada final. –revelou, voltando-se para se olhar no espelho mais uma vez.

Milo abriu um sorriso, dessa vez de compreensão. Sabia muito bem o que Afrodite estava pretendendo fazer, mas não perguntaria, sabendo que o amigo não contaria.

— O que quer que seja, espero que dê certo. Vocês dois merecem. Aliás, eu também resolvi fazer uma coisa.

— Me conta...

— Nem pensar. Só digo que tem um anel envolvido... –disse, com um daqueles sorrisos especiais, _à la_ Milo.

Afrodite olhou o amigo, chocado. Nunca pensou, no pouco tempo que o conhecia que ele poderia se amarrar tanto à uma pessoa. Mas, bem, eles estavam falando de Kamus e então aquilo era perfeitamente aceitável.

— Você está pensando em...

Milo sorriu, levantando uma das mãos, pedindo silêncio instantâneo à Afrodite, que assim o fez. Ainda sorrindo, aproximou-se do amigo, acariciando o rosto bonito, arrumando os cabelos azuis claros. Beijou o rosto dele suavemente e saiu do camarim. Por um segundo voltou, e murmurou baixinho.

— Boa sorte...

_"Vou precisar mesmo..."_, Afrodite pensou, enquanto olhava-se no espelho uma última vez.

# --------- #

— Sabe...eu tava pensando...

— Vixe, lá vem besteira...

— Ah, que maldade, Ju. Não falo mais. –cruzou os braços, fazendo bico.

— Desculpa, K, mas foi inevitável... –respondeu, rindo, puxando Kanon para perto de si.

— Eu sei...

— Mas você ia dizendo...?

— Estive pensado, com tudo isso que tem acontecido, com todo mundo...e com a gente também...

— Sei...

— Eu queria que você soubesse que significa muito pra mim, mais do que eu poderia imaginar.

Julian aproximou-se de Kanon e sentou-se no colo dele, delicadamente acariciando a face tão bonita à sua frente. Kanon fechou os olhos com um sorriso nos lábios, mostrando que gostava muito daquele carinho que lhe era feito.

— Eu também te amo muito, K...muito mesmo...mas o quê quer dizer com isso tudo?

— Eu queria...bom... -ele baixou os olhos, impressionantemente tímido. —...queria oficializar nosso relacionamento.

— Oficializar? Como assim? - Julian tinha uma ligeira noção do que estava por vir, mas queria, no fundo ouvir as palavras vindas da boca de Kanon. Daquele jeito poderia conscientizar-se de que aquilo era real.

— Levante-se, por favor... -Kanon disse, agora com um sorriso.

Julian o fez, sorrindo também. Algumas pessoas à volta deles tentavam olhar por cima de seus ombros, para não perder o show, outros reclamaram e eles então resolveram trocar de lugar, indo para o final do bar, no segundo andar. Voltaram às ações anteriores, só que agora ambos estavam de pé.

Kanon colocou Julian sentado em uma das cadeiras, enquanto ele, num movimento rápido e sem desgrudar os olhos do namorado, tirou uma caixinha vermelha de dentro do bolso da calça e ajoelhou-se diante dele. Julian ficou sério, os olhos cheios de lágrimas alegres, sabendo o que estava por vir.

— Julian Solo, mesmo que as leis não permitam, aceita se casar comigo?

# ---------- #

Afrodite ouviu os aplausos ensurdecedores e a música terminar. Sabia que era sua hora de subir para o tão esperado solo. O coração batia na garganta e ele sentiu-se tonto por alguns instantes. Bebeu um gole da água que sempre estava em cima de uma das penteadeiras, respirou fundo e pegou o chapéu preto, um adereço muito importante para a performance. Quando bateu a porta, ouviu a voz de Kamus.

— Chegou o momento que todos esperavam. Há um ano atrás nosso balcão era freqüentado apenas pelas meninas que aqui estão, mas um dia uma certa pessoa apareceu, e não pudemos resistir à sua beleza. Rapidamente ele nos conquistou e tornou-se parte da nossa família. Por isso, para comemorar um ano de casa, estamos mais que orgulhosos de chamar nosso querido Afrodite.

As luzes se apagaram por completo, apenas um feixe branco iluminava um ponto de onde misteriosamente Afrodite surgiu. Ele havia trocado a blusa azul por uma preta, tão justa quanto a calça, o que fazia parecer que ambas as peças haviam sido costuradas em seu corpo. Os belíssimos cabelos azuis escorriam lisos por suas costas e o chapéu também preto, privava os outros de ver seu rosto por completo, apenas os lábios rosados descobertos.

Carlo estava sem ar. A beleza de Afrodite era inconfundível, inimitável, incomparável, impressionante, era óbvio, mas ele conseguira, naquela noite, superar todos aqueles adjetivos. Estava com raiva por um momento por não estar mais perto dele. Sentado no final do balcão, ele não conseguia evitar o ciúme de aparecer já que todos os outros, que se acotovelavam ali, o veriam de perto primeiro que ele.

Afrodite por sua vez tentou esconder o sorriso ao ouvir os aplausos e gritos. A música começou a tocar, era conhecida por muitos, mas nunca tocada ali no bar. Não era lenta, nem rápida, mas o seu ritmo e letra eram perfeitos para a coreografia que planejara.

Seguiu sem dispensar atenção a ninguém em específico até alcançar o final do balcão, onde Carlo estava com os olhos dele vidrados naquela imagem tão perfeita. Enquanto a letra não começava, ele tirou o chapéu, sorrindo maliciosamente para o italiano que estava sem reação, apenas observando cada movimento.

_"Dio...não vou resistir à ele essa noite",_ Carlo pensou, enquanto via Afrodite colocar o chapéu em sua cabeça.

— SORTUDO! -eles ouviram alguns gritos, de clientes, que de longe também estavam fascinados com o que viam.

Afrodite continuou sorrindo, dessa vez bem perto do rosto de Carlo, tocou de leve nos cabelos dele, que sobravam pela lateral do chapéu, cantando junto com a música, que finalmente começou:

_**You are the flame in my heart**_

_**You light my way in the dark**_

_**You are the ultimate star**_

Carlo sentiu o mundo parar. Não podia acreditar no que seus olhos estavam presenciando. Afrodite estava ali. Cantando. Cantando pra ele.

Afrodite abriu ainda mais seu sorriso, notando que estava realmente conseguindo atrair a atenção do italiano. Mexeu os quadris de leve, enquanto deixava o corpo acompanhar o ritmo deles. Abaixou-se de leve, encostando o rosto no rosto febril do italiano, sussurrando algo em seu ouvido.

— Uma vez eu lhe disse que nunca cantava para ninguém, Carlo... Espero que isso lhe faça notar o que eu quero dizer... -murmurou, não resistindo e beijando sutilmente a bochecha dele.

Antes que Carlo pudesse pensar em agir, Afrodite afastou-se devagar, notando os olhos dele arregalados.

_**You lift me up from above**_

_**Your unconditional love takes me to paradise**_

_**I belong to you**_

_**And you**_

_**You belong to me too**_

Carlo conseguia ouvir perfeitamente a belíssima voz de Afrodite, que ignorava os pedidos e gritos extasiados daqueles que também imploravam por sua atenção. Os olhos claros do sueco estavam apenas interessados nos olhos azuis de uma pessoa.

A pessoa a qual pertencia.

— Dite... -ele murmurou, hipnotizado pela visão à sua frente. O rapaz fechou os olhos de leve, suspirando. Deixou o corpo tremer de leve, dando um movimento enlouquecedor aos seus quadris marcados.

— GOSTOSO! -berraram muitos, mas ele se manteve indiferente a eles. O mundo parecia ter diminuído, parecia ter se tornado apenas Afrodite... e Carlo.

Sentia o coração bater forte dentro do peito. Os olhos vidrados na figura delicada e sensual a menos de um metro, a boca seca, os ouvidos apurados... Estava simplesmente perdido em tanta perfeição.

_**You make my life complete**_

_**You make me feel so sweet**_

Ouviu sua voz com mais clareza, notando que ele havia aumentado o tom, propositalmente. Sorriu longamente, ouvindo-o enfatizar a palavra 'doce'.

— Afrodite, eu... -falou, alto, tentando chamar a atenção dele. Ficou surpreso quando sentiu os dedos do sueco pararem de leve contra seus lábios, pedindo que ele não falasse.

— Não aqui, Carlo... -murmurou, calmamente, acariciando os lábios com as pontas dos dedos delgados. — Apenas ouça... -completou, levando a mão aos cabelos e ao chapéu, que ainda continuava com o italiano.

Deixou-o cair para trás, os cabelos azuis e rebeldes de Carlo voltando a aparecer, trazendo mais um sorriso aos seus lábios. Afrodite beijou afastou alguns fios, beijando a testa do italiano suavemente, antes de se levantar para continuar com a apresentação.

_**You make me feel so divine**_

_**Your soul and mind are entwined**_

_**Before you I was blind**_

— EU estava tão cego... -Carlo disse, olhando-o com os olhos cheios de doçura. Afrodite abriu um sorriso, escorregando o corpo até quase tocar o chão. Parou a milímetros de Carlo, que pêde sentir a respiração dele em seu rosto.

Resistiu ao ímpeto de agarrá-lo com muita dificuldade. Porém, quase tocou em seu rosto, como já havia feito.

Afrodite, ao notar isso, alargou ainda mais o imenso sorriso branco e deixou o corpo cair para trás, esquivando-se da bonita mão do italiano, que deu um risinho. Provocação.

Surpreendendo a todos, Afrodite ajoelhou-se e continuou sua performance daquele jeito, deixando os braços fazerem movimentos incríveis, acompanhados por outros tantos extasiantes de seu quadril e as pernas, que hora o faziam abaixar ainda mais, quase deitar, e hora ameaçavam levantar.

Apesar disso, não havia tirado os olhos de Carlo por um momento sequer. O rapaz lhe sorria longamente, os olhos num tom mais escuro. Mas ele podia ver bem o que estava estampado neles. Teve vontade de chorar, notando o que ele sentia.

Amor, enfim.

_**But since I've opened my eyes**_

_**And with you there's no disguise**_

_**So I could open up my mind**_

Carlo sentiu uma lágrima escorrer por seu rosto, e ficou surpreso por isso. Chorar na frente dos outros era algo MUITO raro. Quem já havia lhe visto chorar? Lembrou-se. Apenas sua melhor amiga, sua ex-noiva. Diana.

Agora, aquela pessoa incrível havia conseguido algo que ele julgava impossível. Havia chorado, na frente de dezenas de outras pessoas. Mas não se sentia mal por isso, muito pelo contrário.

Aquela declaração de amor havia quebrado todas as suas defesas, havia conseguido fazer-lhe ainda mais louco e apaixonado. Havia conseguido, enfim, dar-lhe paz. A música combinava com eles, com a história deles de maneira impressionante, que ele nem pensava nos que estavam a sua volta. Só pensava em Afrodite, que conseguira fazer-lhe acreditar que o importante era o sentimento e não qualquer outro tipo de convenção.

— Eu prometo, Dite. -falou, fazendo-o apurar os ouvidos. — Não haverá mais máscaras... Prometo...

Afrodite abriu um longo sorriso, levantando-se de vez, aproximando-se dele ainda mais.

_**I always loved you from the start**_

_**But I could not figure out**_

_**That I had to do it everyday**_

_**So I put away the fight**_

_**Now I'm gonna live my life**_

_**Giving you the most in every way**_

Algo entalou em sua garganta. Mas era algo extremamente bom. Seus olhos brilharam ainda mais ao ver que Afrodite estava com o rosto um pouco vermelho, segurando o choro.

Sua voz ainda cantava e ele podia ouvir bem o tom rouco presente nela. Porém, aquilo não o fez ficar menos atraente, muito pelo contrário. O fez ficar ainda mais adorável, transpirando pureza.

— Eu também sempre te amei desde o princípio. -repetiu a letra da música, os olhos azuis escuros se fundindo nos claros, em pura compreensão. Afrodite engoliu em seco, tentando se segurar.

Mas Afrodite não conseguiu por muito tempo. Milésimos depois, uma lágrima rolou pelo seu rosto bonito, atravessando a charmosa pintinha, tão adorada, e morrendo nos lábios cor de rosa, entreabertos.

— Eu também... Não poderia ser diferente. -falou, rápido, abaixando-se. Ajoelhou-se na frente de Carlo mais uma vez, segurando-o pelo queixo, puxando-o para mais perto de si. Carlo o encarou por vários segundos e ficou espantado quando a música, de repente, parou.

— Mas, o que...

— _I belong to you... __And you_ -os gritos haviam morrido, todo o local estava em silêncio. Para quebrá-lo, a voz de Afrodite ecoou por todos os lados. — _You belong to me too._

Ouvi-lo cantar daquele jeito, sem acompanhamento nenhum, era divino. Era perfeito, simplesmente perfeito.

— _You make my life complete._.. -cantou, ainda num tom alto. — _You make me feel so sweet.._. -encerrou, fazendo o hálito quente de Carlo aproximar-se dos seu, os lábios bem feitos do italiano tão próximos que ele podia simplesmente...

Não pensou em mais nada. Colou os lábios nos dele, fazendo aplausos e gritos explodirem pelo local.

# -------- #

— Isso foi lindo! -Milo disse, os olhinhos cheios d'água. Sentiu braços conhecidos o envolverem por trás, circulando sua cintura delicada. Aconchegou-se no francês, que depositou-lhe um doce beijo na bochecha.

— Sim... Foi incrível... Não quer fazer uma performance assim pra mim? -Kamus perguntou, em seu ouvido, fazendo-o dar um risinho.

— Eu tinha pensado nisso, se quer saber a verdade...

— Hum, eu aceito...

— Kamus, eu preciso falar uma coisa... E eu preciso que você me ouça bem. MUITO bem. -começou, ficando um pouco mais sério. Kamus assumiu uma postura séria, virando-o, olhando-o no fundo dos olhos.

— Diga-me, _mon ange_. –falou, ainda preocupado. Ao contrário de sua pose, porém, sua voz saiu doce e derretida, fazendo Milo sorrir.

— Eu queria fazer um pedido. Por favor, não se precipite...

— Faça, por favor...

Milo suspirou, tomando coragem. O coração batia descompassado, mas não tinha como voltar atrás, não quando havia acabado de presenciar a declaração de amor de Afrodite para Carlo. Levou a mão até o bolso do casaco sem mangas e, olhando-o nos olhos, puxou uma caixinha.

— Mon _amour_... -murmurou, vendo os olhos assustados do francês. — Eu o conheci num período estranho da minha vida, onde, para mim, amor não existia. Acreditava que amassos eram o mais importante. Mudei de idéia no mesmo dia em que tive contato com você, em que comecei a entendê-lo, a ouvir suas palavras. Passamos por poucas e boas juntos. -sorriu, acariciando o rosto dele. — Você sabe muito bem do que estou falando.

— Sim, eu sei... –Kamus respondeu, contido. Milo estava fazendo um verdadeiro discurso e ele já estava curioso para ver o desfecho.

— Brigamos, reclamamos, choramos, gritamos, beijamos, nos abraçamos... Mas ficamos juntos, apesar de todas as diferenças e todas as tribulações. Por isso... Eu queria muito... muito... quero dizer... eu quero...

—...

— Eu quero ficar junto com você, Kamus. Pra sempre. Quero me casar com você. -disse, corando, estendendo a caixinha ao francês, que apenas a olhou.

Kamus olhou-o nos olhos, com um imenso sorriso. Diante do olhar curioso de Milo, ele podia apostar que o grego não estava esperando aquela reação dele.

— Só tem uma aliança aí, certo? –perguntou, ainda sem abrir o que lhe era dado de presente.

— Uhum, por quê?

Kamus puxou uma outra caixinha semelhante a de Milo, do bolso, dando um risinho ao ver os olhos muito arregalados do grego.

— Eu iria fazer o pedido hoje mesmo...

— Kamus...pensei que fosse contra casamentos. -sorriu, duas lágrimas rolando pelo seu rosto.

— Eu sou, mas você é exceção. Sempre foi, em tudo. Eu sou seu, Milo.

— E eu sou seu, meu lindo...

Trocaram as alianças de noivado, ambos com os olhos marejados.

— Jet'aime. -pronunciaram juntos, antes de beijarem-se com carinho.

# --------- #

— K...

— Por favor, me diga o que...

— É claro que eu quero! -berrou, abraçando-o imediatamente, as lágrimas não sendo mais contidas.

Os braços de Kanon envolveram-no, acariciando seus cabelos e acalmando-o. Estava tão contente que sentiu que podia explodir.

— Shhhh, calma... -murmurou, encantado com a reação de Julian, que agora chorava muito, fazendo-o sorrir, sentindo as lágrimas dele molhando de leve seu ombro.

— Eu te amo, K... Muito... Demais... -murmurou, entre soluços, recebendo um beijo perto da orelha.

— Eu também, Ju... Eu também... -falou, com um imenso sorriso, saindo de seu abraço de leve, para levar as mãos para o rosto bonito. Acariciou-o e limpou as lágrimas com os polegares, calmamente, vendo Julian sorrir.

— Agora, meu pequeno... -murmurou, com um sorrisinho, aproximando-se devagar, encostando os narizes e roçando-os. — Somos só você e eu.

Encurtaram a distância em um beijo longo. As mãos seguiam pelos cabelos, costas, em reconhecimento mútuo, numa entrega tão conhecida. Se separaram minutos depois, se olhando. Kanon segurou a mão de Julian, pegando a aliança.

— Permita-me... –disse, cerimonioso.

E colocou-a em seu dedo.

—...meu noivo.

Julian pulou novamente em seu pescoço, quase derrubando Kanon da cadeira. Abraçaram-se por um momento, até que Julian afastou-se rapidamente, com os olhos azuis arregalados.

— Meu Deus! O quê os outros irão dizer?

E caíram na gargalhada logo em seguida.

# ---------- #

— Finalmente! -exclamou Saga, sorridente.

— É... Finalmente... –Diana , com um suspiro.

— Di? –perguntou, preocupado.

— Sim?

— Que animação, hein?

— Argh, não me culpe... Meu intestino está no lugar do coração, o coração está no fígado e o estômago está no lugar onde deveriam estar os rins...

Saga começou a rir, acariciando os cabelos da mulher, puxando-a para si.

— Eu realmente estou feliz. -ela disse, com um sorriso verdadeiro.

— Sabe, a gravidez está te fazendo bem. Muito bem. -ele disse, beijando-a na testa. — Apesar dos detalhes mais grotescos, -ela o cutucou, fazendo-o rir. — você está cada vez mais linda. E cada vez mais sentimental.

— É... Isso faz a gente ficar melhor... -complementou, com um sorriso. — E você, papai, não fica atrás. -ergueu a mão, passando-a pelo abdômen do marido. — Que corpão, hein?

Saga riu novamente. Sua esposa era REALMENTE impossível...

# -------------- #

— Dite... -murmurou Carlo, quando se soltaram. O sueco ainda estava ajoelhado em cima do balcão e o italiano de pé, segurando-o pela cintura.

— O que é...? –perguntou, manhoso, sentindo os dedos do italiano subirem por suas costas.

— Eu pertenço a você... –sussurrou em seus ouvidos, arrepiando-o por completo.

E Afrodite, sorriu, pendurando-se no pescoço de Carlo, que não teve como fazer nada a não ser puxar SEU sueco dali de cima e para seus braços, de onde nunca deveria ter saído.

_Continua..._

_Ê! Fogos de artifício! Eles se juntaram, finalmente! Ainda estão vivos depois de tanto açúcar? Exageramos nos casais? Vamos lá, comentários, comentários! O próximo não deve demorar tanto também não...nós achamos, pelo menos. Mas sim, reta final, capítulos caprichados. Esperamos realmente que vocês tenham apreciado nosso início de final feliz!_

_Ah, a música que o Dite canta é **I Belong To You** e é cantada pelo **Lenny Kravitz**._

_Até a próxima!_


	42. Love Is In The Air

**Retratação:** pra variar Saint Seiya não nos pertence, assim como o nome **Carlo di Angelis** e o **Thorsson** do Afrodite. Eles são todos frutos da mente criativa da dona **Pipe**, que nos cedeu isso há séculos atrás. Mas não custa comentar aqui, certo?

_**Notas das autoras:**_

_Tudo o que podemos dizer está no fim do capítulo, em poucas palavras, mas vindas do fundo do nosso coração. Essa jornada tem sido maravilhosa e nos orgulhamos muito de cada um comentário que nos é feito! Obrigada, meninas!_

**Capítulo 42 – Love Is In The Air**

****

Ficaram daquele jeito por alguns incontáveis minutos, os braços de Carlo circulando a delicada cintura de Afrodite, os braços deste aninhados em volta do pescoço do italiano. Palavras, inacreditavelmente, não eram necessárias naquela hora e eles ficaram aproveitando aquele conforto tão conhecido e, ao mesmo tempo, tão inédito.

Separaram-se, por fim, quando algumas pessoas aproximaram-se para cumprimentar o sueco, tanto pela dança quanto pelo aniversário de trabalho no bar. Carlo aproveitou o momento e se afastou um pouco, caminhando até Diana, que, junto de Saga, apreciava toda a interação dos presentes.

— Você já sabia. -não era uma pergunta, apenas uma constatação.

— De maneira alguma. Ele fez tudo sozinho. Ensaiava antes do bar abrir, quando não tinha ninguém por perto. -Diana falou, sorrindo diante da reação de Carlo.

— Me pegou direitinho, aquele sueco safado. –completou, deixando os olhos percorrerem até Afrodite, que sorria e corava com os elogios que recebia.

— E você vai dizer que não gostou? -Saga perguntou, abraçando Diana com uma das mãos, enquanto cumprimentava Carlo com um tapinha no ombro.

— Adorei, Saga. Acho que ninguém nunca fez algo desse jeito pra mim. –admitiu, com um sorriso mínimo, mas verdadeiro.

— Nem quando eu mandei pintar aquela declaração de amor no chão da sua rua? -Diana perguntou, fingindo estar magoada.

— DIANA! -os dois homens gritaram ao mesmo tempo. Ela apenas riu diante da reação deles.

— Me poupem rapazes! E Carlo, vai fazer algo de produtivo. Diz pro Dite que ele tá liberado.

— Mas, Di... É a festa dele... -Carlo ponderou.

— Queridinho... -ela começou, irônica. — A festa dele vai começar quando vocês dois estiverem sozinhos entre quatro paredes. Nus.

Carlo, para a surpresa do casal, corou. Imediatamente, imaginou possuir Afrodite e aqueles pensamentos o deixaram ainda mais ansioso. Estar com o sueco sabendo, finalmente, o que ambos sentiam, prometia ser maravilhoso para os dois.

— Obrigado, Di. Aposto que o Dite vai adorar a notícia também.

— Aproveitem e depois me contem tudo...agora eu preciso infernizar outro casal feliz. -Diana falou, olhando de esgueira para Julian e Kanon, que trocavam olhares apaixonados em uma das mesas.

Carlo sorriu, observando o casal de amigos se afastar, desviando agora seus olhos para seu objeto de desejo, que conversava animadamente com Kamus e Milo. Pelas feições dele, algo de muito bom havia acontecido. Suspirou, satisfeito. Poderia ficar ali, admirando-o eternamente, mas preferia tocá-lo, ter a certeza de que seria bem recebido, ter a certeza de que era realmente amado.

— Interrompo? -ele perguntou, aproximando-se dos três, que riam animadamente. Enlaçou Afrodite por trás e o sueco sorriu, encostando a cabeça no espaço entre o pescoço e o ombro do italiano. Milo estava com a bandeja embaixo do braço, enquanto Kamus, apoiado displicentemente no balcão, ignorava o movimento agitado do bar.

— De maneira alguma, Carlo! Estamos apenas comunicando a novidade! -Milo disse, animado, mostrando a aliança de ouro branco.

— Vocês vão...

— SIM! Casar! Não é fantástico! -o grego gritou, fazendo Afrodite e Carlo trocarem olhares cúmplices e sorrisos e Kamus colocar a mão sobre os olhos. Podiam perceber que o francês estava um tanto vermelho demais com aquele tipo de comentário por parte do namorado, agora, noivo.

— Mon Dieu... aonde eu estava com a cabeça ao me envolver com você? Não pode ser mais discreto? –disse, por fim, em um tom de repreensão, escondendo, talvez, a vergonha.

— Se você quiser, eu te digo onde estava a sua cabeça. -Milo comentou, com uma certa ironia maliciosa, com as mãos na cintura, arrancando gargalhadas de Carlo e Afrodite, deixando o francês ainda mais constrangido. — E, quanto a ser discreto... Não! Estou muito feliz para me conter, meu francesinho lindo! -completou, beijando Kamus na bochecha e voltando a atender os clientes.

— Vai lá, Milo! -Afrodite gritou, recebendo um sinal de positivo do amigo.

— Isso, incentiva a loucura dele... –Kamus murmurou, derrotado.

— Me poupe, francês... É exatamente dessa loucura que você gosta.

— É, acho que tenho que concordar nessa com você, Dite. Sou voto vencido mesmo. Bom, deixa-me trabalhar um pouco, pra variar... –disse, dando de ombros, caminhando para trás do balcão novamente, onde um Siegfried, ainda desorientado, se enrolava com as garrafas.

Afrodite e Carlo ficaram a sós novamente, ambos se estudando, sorrindo. Tinham tanto a falar... Mas, ao mesmo tempo, não encontravam as palavras certas. Separaram-se por fim, mas continuaram a admiração mútua.

— Carlo...

— Dite...

Eles disseram ao mesmo tempo. Sorriram, sem jeito, olhando para direções opostas, como dois adolescentes tímidos no primeiro encontro.

— Oi. -o sueco falou, corando.

— Vamos pra casa, Afrodite. -Carlo disse, olhando-o profundamente.

— Mas eu tenho... –comentou, sabendo que a noite mal começara, o bar estava ainda em seu início de agito. Mas o olhar do italiano lhe dizia que não haveria lugar para nenhuma recusa.

— Sua noite aqui acabou, Dite. Vamos pra nossa casa. -o italiano interrompeu-o, impedindo-o de protestar, forçando propositalmente o _nossa_, quando se referiu à casa onde moravam.

Afrodite engoliu em seco, ouvindo aquelas palavras de Carlo. Assentiu, sem ter mais o que fazer; estava hipnotizado pelo tom de voz do italiano, que era rouco, sexy, enlouquecedor. Sentiu suas pernas bambearem por um segundo. Sabia o que aquilo queria dizer, podia sentir em seu cérebro, em seu coração e no seu baixo ventre.

Mal podia esperar pela noite que teriam.

# ----------- #

— Oi, cunhadinho! -Diana disse, sentando-se no colo de Kanon, que, apesar de assustado com a chegada repentina da cunhada, riu da espontaneidade dela.

— Olá, querida! Muito bom você se juntar à família. Aliás, eu queria pedir algumas dicas... –abraçou a ruiva, falando alegremente.

— K... -Julian interrompeu-o, corando.

— Dicas? Resolveu virar hetero? -Saga perguntou, provocando-o.

— Não... eu deixo essa parte para a metade podre da família. -Kanon respondeu, mostrando a língua para o irmão, que apenas gargalhou.

— Crianças... -Diana comentou com Julian, virando os olhos. — Mas, me diga: o que quer de dica?

— Bom, como eu sei que quem dirige a família é você... –o gêmeo começou, mas foi logo interrompido pela voz do irmão, cheia de desaprovação.

— Ei! –gritou, dando um tapa na cabeça de Kanon, que apenas virou os olhos, ignorando Saga.

— Ele tem razão, amor. -Diana interrompeu, com um sorrisinho. — Continua, querido...

— Bom, querida...eu quero dicas porque em breve eu vou dirigir uma família também.

— Como assim? -Diana perguntou, olhando para Kanon e depois para Julian.

—...bem... nós dois vamos... -Julian começou, ao ver que Kanon estava rindo da situação e não falava mais nada.

— Saga, me segura...eu não ouvi isso... -Diana pediu, esticando os braços para o marido, que também estava com cara de choque.

— Vamos casar, família. Não é demais? -Kanon completou.

Fez-se um silêncio constrangedor. Kanon esperava pela reação de Saga e Diana, que ele tinha certeza que seria positiva, enquanto Julian não estava tão seguro assim. Ele tinha a certeza de que aquele súbito silêncio constrangedor era um mau sinal. E aquilo o deixou triste, não poderia imaginar não ser aceito por seus amigos, especialmente naquela decisão importante.

Saga e Diana entreolharam-se por alguns segundos e logo acabaram nos braços de Julian e Kanon, beijando-os e cumprimentando-os. A decisão havia sido importante demais para eles, mas mesmo assim achavam que era hora para comemoração.

— Ah, que lindo! Adorei isso, Kanon! Vai ser perfeito, pode esperar! -Diana disse, enquanto Saga conversava com Julian.

— Cuida bem do meu irmão, hein? Finalmente vocês dois resolvem ter um final feliz, de uma vez por todas. Estava sentindo falta da felicidade do K, Ju... -finalizou o discurso, abraçando apertado o futuro cunhado.

— Vamos comemorar... Saga, vai pegar uma garrafa de champanhe... pede pro Kamus, ele sabe aonde estão as garrafas especiais...

— É pra já, meu amor.

# ---------- #

Os beijos tornaram-se mais ousados. As bocas não se soltavam, as mãos traziam ambos os corpos para ainda mais perto, acariciando costas e desarrumando cabelos. A adega, desde que começaram a namorar, parecia ser o lugar preferido de Kamus e Milo para troca de carícias mais ousadas.

— Ei, vocês dois! Será que não podem esperar, pelo menos, até chegarem em casa? -pararam o ato para olhar para um Saga, que, com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas e uma cara cômica, apreciava a cena. Sorriram, soltando-se.

— Desculpe. É que estamos muito felizes. -Milo disse, sorridente, enquanto Kamus corava absurdamente. Aquilo parecia estar se tornando um hábito naquela noite.

— Felizes, é? Posso saber o porquê? -Saga perguntou, a sobrancelha ainda levantada, agora numa expressão curiosa.

Milo olhou para Kamus com um imenso sorriso, pedindo permissão. O francês virou os olhos e fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça, dando-lhe um sorriso. Milo ergueu a mão, fazendo o anel brilhar.

Saga arregalou os olhos.

— O quê está acontecendo aqui, afinal? Infestação? Todo mundo resolveu casar agora! -disse, num quase berro. Milo começou a rir, mas Kamus arregalou os olhos.

— _'Todo mundo'_? O quê quer dizer com isso, Saga? -Kamus perguntou, fazendo Milo parar de rir.

— Diana ordenou que eu viesse aqui para buscar uma garrafa de champanhe, pra comemorar o casamento de Julian e Kanon. Ela só sabe dar ordens mesmo... –murmurou, inconformado.

O choque de Milo e Kamus foi assustador. Um segurou o outro. Se entreolharam por alguns segundos, mas logo sorriram, timidamente. Saga tinha razão. Parecia infestação mesmo.

— Aliás, onde estão as garrafas especiais, Kamus?

Kamus apontou para uma parte escondida de um dos armários, em silêncio. Saga riu e foi até lá, escolhendo um dos melhores.

— Bem, o quê vocês estão esperando? Venham logo! –Saga disse, percebendo o certo desconforto de Kamus. Milo já estava mais alegre, os olhinhos brilhando.

—...VAMOS! - Milo berrou, correndo em alta velocidade em direção à mesa onde estavam Kanon, Julian e Diana. Kamus e Saga apenas riram dele.

Milo estava tão feliz, que cruzou o lugar abarrotado em um piscar de olhos, localizando logo os amigos. Nem podia acreditar que, depois de tudo, estavam em um mar de rosas.

— SEUS SAFADOS! –gritou, pulando em cima de Kanon, fazendo-o quase cair da cadeira. Encheu-o de beijos no rosto.

— Ei, ei, ei! -Julian fez careta.

— SEU PERVERTIDO! –o grego berrou novamente, pulando, então, em cima de Julian.

— Eita, o que tá acontecendo? -Diana perguntou, os olhos surpresos.

— Esses sacanas vão casar também! -Milo exclamou, soltando um Julian quase tonto.

— Tamb... -e Diana ameaçou cair da cadeira. Não caiu porque Milo segurou-a antes. — Ai, meu Deus... Milo, você não vai, vai!

E ele, sorrindo, mostrou a aliança, orgulhoso.

— MEU DEUS DO CÉU! -Diana berrou, agarrando Milo, abraçando com força. — PARABÉNS! -pegou o rosto do rapaz e sapecou um beijo nos lábios do grego.

— EPA! -Kamus chegou na hora, erguendo a sobrancelha.

— DIANA! -Saga berrou quando ela olhou para ele, tranqüila.

— Oras, qual o problema? -aproximou-se e repetiu o gesto com o marido. — É tão normal...

— É, a gente faz isso desde que comecei a trabalhar aqui. -Milo deu os ombros. — Ela também beija o Dite, o Shun...

— Ah, tudo bem. -Saga deu de ombros. — Vocês podem, não tem perigo.

— Saga... -a voz de Kamus saiu ameaçadora, fazendo o outro sorrir diante do comentário do francês.

— Agora, só falta o Dite. E o Carlo. -Julian comentou com displicência e todos se deram conta da ausência deles na comemoração.

— Aliás, onde eles foram parar? Tínhamos que fazer uma festa! -Milo disse, fazendo bico.

Saga olhou para Diana e ambos começaram a rir, divertindo-se com toda aquela situação. Em meio à toda aquela confusão, as revelações do casamento, eles até haviam se esquecido de comentar sobre Carlo e Afrodite.

— Não é por nada, não, meninos... -Diana começou.

—...mas eles já tem uma festa pra fazer... –Saga completou.

Todos se entreolharam e explodiram em sonoras risadas, instantes depois. Realmente, aqueles dois mereciam uma comemoração particular. E por um longo, longo tempo.

# ----------- #

— Foi lindo, não foi? -Mime sorriu, a diferença de altura entre ele e Radamanthys se fazendo mais evidente, pela cabeça do ruivo encostada no peito do loiro, que acariciava suas costas com carinho, com a ponta dos dedos delgados.

— Foi... Maravilhoso. -concordou, beijando o topo da cabeça do namorado. Mime suspirou, satisfeito. — Que tal fazer uma performance para mim, hoje, hein? -perguntou, zombeteiro, um hábito que começava a deixar aparecer. Coisas que somente Mime conseguia fazer aflorar nele.

— Você quer? –Mime devolveu a pergunta, os olhos cereja ficando mais brilhantes. Mordeu os lábios com malícia, esperando a resposta do outro.

Radamanthys, então, pareceu travar. Não esperava aquele tipo de resposta, esperava, sim, no máximo, uma risada e mudança de assunto. Mas nunca uma pergunta daquelas, naquele tom de inegável malícia.

— Está falando a sério, Mime? –perguntou, ainda incrédulo.

— Por quê não estaria? –as sobrancelhas levantadas indicavam que ele estava mesmo falando a sério.

—...Eu não estou brincando, Mime... –havia provocado o ruivo, mas agora era ele o provocado. A verdade era que não saberia o que fazer se tivesse mesmo a chance de tocar o namorado de maneira tão íntima. Se Mime desistisse em algum momento, ele não sabia se conseguiria parar. E aquilo o assustava.

— Por quê EU estaria? –enlaçou o pescoço do namorado e ficou na ponta dos pés, a milímetros dos lábios do loiro.

Sorrindo, Radamanthys beijou-o, jogando qualquer tipo de preocupação para o futuro. Agora aquilo não era importante.

# ----------- #

— Carlo... Calma... -pediu Afrodite, a voz sufocada pelos lábios do italiano.

Ambos estavam deitados no banco traseiro do carro de Carlo, como dois adolescentes inconseqüentes, o italiano por cima do sueco, beijando-o desde que haviam recebido o aval de Diana para voltarem para casa. Porém, parecia que o dono de Inferno não queria esperar mais nenhum minuto para ter o outro em seus braços.

— Calma? Eu esperei meses para isso! -falou, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo, dando de ombros, afastando-se ligeiramente de Afrodite, que apenas ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

— Isso é mesmo verdade, Senhor Eu-Estou-Tomando-Vinho-Com-Alguém-Em-Meus-Sonhos? -Afrodite disse, com uma certa ironia na voz.

Carlo assustou-se. Lembrou-se do hospital.

— Dite... –começou a se justificar, mas o sueco colocou os dedos nos lábios do italiano.

— Tô brincando, seu bobão. -riu, a voz deliciada. Carlo balançou a cabeça, acompanhando-o naquele gesto, inclinando-se para beijá-lo novamente. O sueco, porém, parou-o.

— Sério... Quem é? –perguntou, de forma séria.

— Quem é quem? –devolveu a pergunta. Afrodite sorriu.

— A pessoa do seu sonho, oras!

Carlo começou a rir.

— O quê foi? –Afrodite perguntou, indignado com as risadas de Carlo. Como ele podia achar graça naquilo?

— Não existe sonho. Foi só uma desculpa pra te beijar. –deu de ombros, confirmando a verdade. Afrodite, então, pareceu chocado.

— SEU TARADO! -berrou, dando-lhe um tapa no braço, fazendo um bico logo em seguida.

— Uhn, a culpa não é minha. Você estava do meu lado, toda noite, me beijando, fazendo carinho... Eu tinha de tirar uma casquinha, certo? Qualquer um faria isso.

— Não! Pessoas doentes não fariam isso! Você fez porque é um tarado...

— Sim... –disse, aproximando-se do pescoço de Afrodite. Respirou o cheiro ainda presente de rosas do sueco, mesmo misturado aos aromas característicos do ambiente do bar. — Sou tarado por você. E não me culpe...foi você quem fugiu de mim esse tempo todo...

Afrodite mordeu os lábios, gostando de ouvir todas aquelas palavras. Sentiu a ereção de Carlo pressionar contra suas coxas e ele quase não se segurou. Mas lembrou-se de que Milo sempre o alertara a não começar nada no carro. Poderia rendê-los uma bela multa e noite na cadeia. E, definitivamente, aquilo era a última coisa que queria naquela noite.

Afastou o italiano, com uma certa dificuldade e passou para o banco da frente. Carlo fez o mesmo um tempo depois, ajeitando de maneira desajeitada as peças de roupa completamente amassadas. Olharam-se, trocando confidências mudas.

— Vamos pra casa? -perguntou Afrodite, a voz maliciosa, passando a mão pela perna do italiano, que suspirou, gostando daquele toque.

— Claro...se um certo tarado me deixar dirigir. -Carlo confirmou, num tom bem humorado, mas malicioso. Ligou o carro e saiu da frente do bar, segurando uma das mãos de Afrodite com uma certa possessividade.

# ------------- #

Shaka e Mu haviam acabado de entrar no apartamento, cheios de sacolas de viagem, o rapaz esguio, de cabelos lavanda, fechando a porta com um dos pés, displicentemente, quando o celular do loiro fez um barulho, indicando a chegada de uma mensagem. Largou a pesada bolsa de couro no chão, sentando-se em uma das poltronas rústicas, cruzando as pernas. Abriu o pequeno aparelhinho e sorriu largamente, os olhos azuis brilhando em contentamento.

— Posso saber o motivo desse sorriso iluminado? Algum dos seus admiradores indianos? -Mu perguntou, tentando, mas falhando bobamente, esconder um certo ciúme. Haviam acabado de chegar de uma das muitas viagens que sempre faziam para a Índia e, como sempre, Shaka havia sido assediado ininterruptamente pelos amigos que fizera durante os anos.

— Claro que pode, anjo. -o loiro respondeu, ainda sorrindo. — Sente-se aqui comigo, ande. -apontou para as próprias pernas.

Mu caminhou lentamente até o namorado, ainda um pouco desconfiado. Sentou-se no lugar indicado, agradecido um minuto por aquele conforto que sentia sempre que estava junto de Shaka. Não havia lugar melhor no mundo.

— Olha só. -Shaka disse, mostrando o visor do celular.

Mu então sorriu, circundando o pescoço do loiro com os braços, beijando-lhe o lóbulo da orelha esquerda com carinho. Percebeu que a pele do outro arrepiou-se e seu sorriso se alargou ainda mais. As mãos de Shaka subiram para suas coxas, acariciando-o languidamente, arrancando suspiros por parte do outro. Beijaram-se por alguns minutos, esquecendo-se do celular, que, agora, jazia em cima da sacola de viagem de cor caramelo, onde podia-se ler, em letra maiúscula: _"Onde quer que vocês estejam, meninos! Ele é meu! Bitocas, Dite!"_

Shaka carregou Mu no colo, tencionando-o levá-lo até a cama. As carícias entre eles já haviam esquentado e, naquele momento, ambos estavam despidos de suas batas indianas e vestiam somente as calças de tecido maleável, que não escondiam o desejo deles. Foi então que o telefone de Mu fez som semelhante ao do loiro, fazendo com que ambos parassem no meio do estreito corredor que levava ao quarto do casal.

— Deixe a mensagem. Deve ser o Dite novamente... -Shaka pediu, a voz cheia de malícia, beijando o pescoço de Mu, que gemeu, mas colocou as mãos em cada lado do rosto do loiro, sorrindo-lhe.

— Fiquei curioso. -ele disse, fazendo um biquinho adorável. Shaka virou os olhos.

— Tenho algo no quarto que vai te deixar mais curioso... -propôs, passando a língua pelos lábios, na intenção de seduzir o já seduzido há eras, parceiro.

Mu gargalhou e deixou-se ser beijado mais uma vez, mas, quando celular indicou a chegada de mais uma mensagem, Shaka teve de dar o braço a torcer. Uma parte da curiosidade do namorado havia sido transportada para ele, que colocou o rapaz no chão. Reparou como ele caminhou, quase que saltitante até as malas, como uma criança querendo abrir um presente que havia acabado de ganhar.

— Não é do Dite! -Mu exclamou, fazendo Shaka levantar uma das sobrancelhas, ainda mais curioso. — Oh, por Buda!

O tom de voz surpreso e um pouco chocado de Mu fez com que Shaka se aproximasse rapidamente, quase tomando o celular das mãos do parceiro. Ambos ficaram olhando para o celular, atônitos, porém felizes. Duas mensagens, simples, mas que diziam um mundo de coisas novas:

_"Vamos nos casar! Milo e Kamus"_ e _"Tirem seus traseiros desse maldito retiro espiritual e voem para a Grécia, vocês serão os padrinhos!"_

— Por Buda! -Shaka disse, gargalhando.

— Exatamente as minhas palavras. -Mu concordou, balançando a cabeça em aprovação. — O quê falta agora? -perguntou, mas para si do que para o loiro.

Shaka sorriu e tornou a pegar Mu no colo. Surpreso com o gesto, quase deixou-se cair no chão, mas o braços do loiro o envolveram. Trocaram um beijo rápido, os lábios de Shaka indo parar na orelha do namorado.

— Nosso casamento também. -murmurou, olhando para o outro com uma expressão divertida, mas Mu não sorrira. Porém, seus dedos acariciavam o rosto de Shaka em uma demonstração de admiração e amor.

— Não precisamos dos convencionalismos para provar nosso amor, assim como eles não precisam. Mas são loucos e isso não podemos negar. -disse, sorrindo, por fim — E, se pensarmos bem, já estamos casados. -concluiu, fazendo com que Shaka franzisse a testa.

— Desde quando?

— Desde sempre. -finalizou, dando seus lábios para mais um beijo, que não lhe foi negado. Quando se separaram, ainda teve tempo de finalizar com malícia. — Agora vamos, me mostre o que vai me deixar curioso naquele quarto...

— É pra já, meu anjo demandante.

# ---------- #

— Tô com soninho... -Milo murmurou aos ouvidos de Kamus, ainda sentado à mesa onde os amigos conversavam animadamente.

Kamus riu discretamente. Sabia muito bem o que o suspeito 'sono' de Milo significava. O grego raramente conseguia fazer com que ele caísse em seus joguinhos. Às vezes ele se permitia ser enganado só para ver o sorriso de satisfação nos olhos azuis do outro.

— Sono, é? –devolveu a pergunta, levantando uma das sobrancelhas.

— Você entendeu, Kamus... -ronronou, abraçando-o carinhosamente, dando-lhe um beijo no pescoço, fazendo Kamus se arrepiar por completo.

— Bem, acho que já estamos indo. -Kanon comentou, sentindo uma das mãos de Julian acariciar a sua.

— Uhn, claro. -Diana disse, em tom malicioso. Saga rolou os olhos. Eles eram tão previsíveis que chegava a ser cômico.

— Não é cedo? –o gêmeo perguntou de propósito e levou uma cotovelada da esposa no instante seguinte.

— Bom, acho que ela respondeu a pergunta... –Julian disse, rindo, levantando-se junto com Kanon. — Boa noite. Voltamos depois, amanhã talvez, para fazer os preparativos de nosso casamento. - E olhou para Milo e Kamus também. — E vocês dois estejam aqui no horário certo, hein?

— Pode deixar, capitão. -Milo bateu continência, rindo.

— Boa noite. -disse Kanon, sorridente, levando Julian consigo. Se deixasse, depois de mais umas duas garrafas de vinho, ele e Milo já estariam desenhando os vestidos de noiva. Aquele pensamento o arrepiou por completo. E não de uma maneira positiva.

— Tchaaaauu! -Julian berrou, acenando, enquanto o namorado o arrastava.

— E lá vai mais um casal feliz... -Milo disse, com um sorriso. Olhou para a dona do bar, abusando de seu sorriso e olhar mais carente. — Di... Libera a gente também?

— Claro. -respondeu, sorrindo, conquistada. — Vou deixar minhas meninas e o Sieg lá no bar, não precisam se preocupar.

— Brigado, boa noite! -Milo falou, empolgado, puxando Kamus. O francês apenas suspirou, acenando e sorrindo para o casal que ficou sentado, acenando para eles.

— Enfim, não é? - Diana suspirou, cansada, abraçando o marido.

— Claro. Demorou muito. -Saga disse, com um risinho. Acariciou a barriga da mulher, que já estava crescidinha, mesmo escondida por uma bata creme folgada. Ambos se olharam e sorriram.

— Sabe de uma coisa? –ela perguntou, olhando para o marido.

— Humm... –disse, perdido no cheiro dos cabelos da esposa.

— Agora o Inferno não é mais o inferno. –declarou, acariciando o rosto do marido com carinho.

Saga concordou, sorrindo com a duplicidade daquela frase. Inclinou-se para beijá-la carinhosamente.

Realmente. Diana tinha toda a razão.

_Continua..._

_Bem, por onde podemos começar? Acreditamos que falar simplesmente 'obrigada' seria pouco, não é mesmo? Gente, ficamos realmente muito surpresas, felizes, emocionadas, contentes, literalmente **babando** a cada nova review que vocês mandaram. Se pudéssemos estaríamos aqui comentando cada uma das reviews, mas em um apanhado geral, todo mundo gostou dos pedidos de casamento e da dança do Dite, não é mesmo? Bem, nos procurem no MSN, mandem emails, adoráramos conversar, trocar idéias, essas coisas. Em especial, um jardim de rosas frescas, multicoloridas à **Faye, Chibiusa, Arsínoe, Ophiuchus no Shaina, Elfa, Shinomu, Mudoh Belial, Kitsune Lina, Sini, Otaku-chan, Pipe, Mila, Cardosinha, Camis, Carola, Anna Malfoy, Ada, Lady NaruSami, Gizinha, TaoPaula, Litha, Lien, Evil**. Vocês são aff...vocês sabem bem! Adoramos vocês, mesmo, meninas! _

_Ah, só mais uma coisinha: esse capítulo mostra um desfecho pros casais fofos, porque os **ASTROS **merecem um capítulo todo especial deles, não concordam?_

_Mil beijos e até a próxima atualização!_


End file.
